AU Facing the Past
by vildtiger
Summary: An AU story. Freddy Fazbear Pizza closes, but not long after, a new building opens, with a new owner though, being Freddy Fazbear and gang. their adoptive father has giving the animatronics a new and huge change in life, but what they don't know. that this new change suddenly opens the door to their past from before they were animatronics, to when they were humans. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**this will be my very first FNAF fanfiction, and honestly, I never thought I will get into this fandom, but here I am. just a quick notice to the hardcore fans, this story will not follow the games storylines, it will have parts from the games, but that's about it.  
**

 **anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story. oh each chapter has a flashback, it will be in italic, so it shouldn't be confusing.**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear Pizza closed permanently after a terrible fire and would seem to be that forever. But only a year later, a small restaurant opens, having the exact same name. People are curious. Why would they open the place again, especially after when the three other locations have been forced to close thanks to horrible incidents as the disappearing of children. And yet, here it is; a new location. New owner, though.

The owner of the three other locations has been an elderly man, he stepped down at the last location, let his two right-hand men take the ownership, he died not long after the last restaurant burned down in the fire and rumors said his two right-hand men both disappeared without a trace. So surely no one would take the company with all the bad rumors about it. And yet, someone apparently was either brave or stupid enough to take the ownership of the company.

Many feared the place and stays away, yet those who loved the place, well they just have to check this new location out.

They are all greeted with a familiar sight, four animatronics the icons of the restaurant. A dark brown beer, a purple bunny, a pirate fox and a yellow chicken stands on the new scene and greet people.

Many people are kinda surprised seeing those guys again, yet also happy, more so since this new owner has done the honor and has given the animatronics a huge makeover.

The last location hasn't kept them in fit condition and so the animatronics fur began to stink and fall off and they kept glitching, freaking the children out. Now, they were clean and movements incredibly fluid. Also, their appearance has changed a bit too, they looked more real like animals, and some did mistake them for people in suits as no metal parts could be spotted, giving them a more life-like appearance, especially with their incredibly lifelike eyes.

The loyal customers found their new appearance rather appealing, more so as the animatronics did not only sing children songs, but also songs suited to every age. The parents did get a little scared, though when the animatronics suddenly began moving around the crowd and interacting with the children. But the children loved this new change. and the first day of being open, those few people who have come has to admit it is rather good and many of them want to tell their friends and family that this place is worth visiting in the future.

The animatronics wave goodbye to the people and when the door closes the last time. The purple bunny jumps off the stage and locks the door, turning to the bear that gives it a smile, and says with a deep, yet soft voice to the three other animatronics. "Well done everyone." For unknowable for the humans, the animatronics are this place's new owners. A gift from their father, who happened to be the right hand of the former owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

"There weren't many, though." Chica remarks sadly, like the three others, she wants this place back to its former glory. The last wish from their father.

The purple rabbit, Bonnie walks back to the stage, like the chicken, confused. "I thought they would like coming back."

Foxy, the pirate fox jumps out from his own small scene, it is filled with pirate theme's props. "We worked so hard opening this place..."

Their leader, the bear who is named after this place lets out a small sigh and tell the three others. "The humans still remember the bad stuff from the last places. Give them time." He ensures his family. "There will be more."

The three nodded.

"Now, let's clean this place up." Freddy jumps down from the stage, and fetches a broom, smirking. "Can't have a dirty restaurant." And he throws the broom to Bonnie.

The rabbit catches the broom, looking annoyed. "Why do I have to brush the floor?"

"Would you prefer taking the bathrooms?" Freddy deadpan, pointing at the place. The rabbit quickly begins brushing the floor and the bear smirks. "Thought so."

"I take the kitchen!" Chica beam and runs to the kitchen. "After I have made tomorrow's pizzas that is!"

"I'll help Bonnie." Foxy says and walks to help the rabbit with cleaning the floor.

"Guess I take the bathrooms then." Freddy shrugs and walks to that spot there isn't any of their favorite places, but someone has to do it.

After the cleaning, they help one another making ready for tomorrow customers. Bonnie helps Chica out in the kitchen, Foxy places the tables' right and sits down the party hats on each seat. Meanwhile, Freddy checks if they needed anything, he takes a checklist and writes down what they need to order and what could wait. So far, they are only running low on dough to the pizza and could use more cups as well.

"How's it going?" A deep voice, deeper than Freddy's asks from the stage.

Freddy turns to the stage and says to his golden brother. "So far, everything seems well."

Golden Freddy or Fredbear or simply his favorite nickname; Goldie nods while sitting on the stage. "That's good, have you thought about what I told you?" The golden bear asks, like the others, also newly repaired and his once dirty colored fur is once again shiny and bright gold.

Freddy makes a sight and eyes his bright blue to his brother's red colored eyes. "Yes, but..." He scratches his neck. "Can't it wait? I mean, we still haven't fully gotten used to our new upgrades."

"So you have turned them on?" Goldie asks, tilting his head. "How does it feel?"

Freddy blinks and this question. "You haven't turned yours on?"

"No, I am, well, I am a little scared." Goldie admits, lowering his head slightly. His brown brother sits down beside him. "Why? I admit it felt weird suddenly having the need for food, but it isn't that hard."

"And your emotions?"

Freddy groan hides his head in his big paw-like hands. "I rather not talk about it..."

"Why?"

But the brown bear did not answer, simply giving him a look. Goldie raises a brow. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was embarrassed, but at least, I wasn't the worst." Freddy smirks nods to the purple rabbit. "Bonnie's still have trouble being around Chica."

Goldie blinks and turns to the rabbit who's helping the chicken, seemly flustered about something, especially when his hands touched her wings. "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea" Freddy chuckle. "Still reading the emotion manual father gave us. It's not like Bonnie is going to read it."

"So true." Goldie turns to his brother, looking worried. "How's Spring doing?"

Freddy's face drop. "Marion is still working on him..." Nodding to the new Parts and Service room.

Goldie slowly nods, well aware how bad shape Spring is in. "You think he will..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He and Spring are best friends and it hurt seeing him like this.

Freddy sits his paw on his brother's shoulder, giving him an enduring smile. "Spring will be fine."

"That's good." Goldie smile in return, hoping his brother words are true.

Freddy gets on his feet, still smiling to his golden brother. "I have to leave now, still needs checking the income for today."

"Of course." Goldie nods and also gets on his feet. "I think I will see how Spring is doing." Nodding to the Part and Service door.

Freddy gives his brother a nod and both go to each of their business.

The first day went well, but there was still a long way before they reach their goal. And that will be hard, especially when people think this place is run by humans and not sentient animatronics.

Yet the whole first month of being open went without a hitch. The guests are happy and, in turn, made the animatronics happy. There is, however, one single problem, they needed waitress and cooks, for as the place gets more popular, the more people come and poor Chica can't keep up with all those people.

And today is not exceptions, Chica did not have time being on stage since she is needed in the kitchen and giving people the food they ordered, yet with all her skills. She just cannot keep up with the guests.

"Here, let me help." Goldie suddenly appears and takes the plates from the chicken. Chica lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, Goldie. You are a life saver."

"I wouldn't go that far." The golden bear chuckle, and adds while pointing grinning at her. "By the way, I expect you have leftovers of pizza tonight, just activated the upgrades."

Chica chuckle and shoves the bear out to the diner. "First; you make sure our guests aren't hungry." And Goldie did just that, still grinning, though.

On the stage Bonnie watches the chicken and golden bear, feeling kinda angry of them laughing together. He isn't sure why, though. Goldie is like an older brother to them.

"Bonnie."

The purple rabbit turns to his friend and boss, noticing Freddy is giving him a firm look. "Focus."

"Sorry." Bonnie returns back playing on his guitar, fortunately, only a very few people have noticed he had stopped.

Freddy watches the bunny for a little while, having an idea what is wrong with his purple friend. And he thanks their father for leaving that manual to them. "You should talk to her."

"About what?" Bonnie chuckles darkly. "We have nothing in common, she likes to cook and I likes to play on guitar. Besides." He glances back to Chica. "We fight all the time."

"True, but you both like making children happy and likes music." Freddy points out.

Bonnie looks rather surprised at the bear.

Freddy gives him a look. "Talk with her, after we have closed of course."

"...Alright." Bonnie nods and they both return back to playing for the customers.

Meanwhile, Goldie gives the guests the food they have ordered before he turns around since Foxy walks over to him. The fox doesn't have any children to entertain for the moment. "I have heard some small disturbing chatter." The fox muse to the golden bear.

Goldie blinks. "About what? People seem happy." gesturing to the people having a good time.

Foxy can't disagree on that, and yet. "Ay, but my ears have caught words of parents asking why no humans serve the food and keep 'us' in check."

Goldie sights, glancing to the humans, noticing some of them are looking at them with a mix of suspicion and fright. "I will talk with brother about this." Having people scared of them is the last thing they need.

"Thanks, old friend." Foxy nods and returns to his spot.

Goldie goes back to his new duty, but can't help thinking of the day where the one Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy called their father gave him the news about his plan.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _"Why do you give us the restaurant?" Goldie asks the very weak man in bed. He was the only one who could leave the restaurant._

 _The sick man smiled weakly to the newly repaired bear. "Because... you will do what is best for—" He began coughing and Goldie quickly went to him and handed the man some water. The golden bear fell slump down again on the floor beside the bed; he didn't want to reveal his new mobility to anyone besides this man. He might not consider Scott as his father, like Freddy and the others did. He saw this human more like a good friend._

 _The man took three deep breaths and said weakly. "Fredbear... I have chosen Freddy as my heir..." He coughed again before he turned to Goldie, trying seeing any anger in the first animatronic's face, but there were none. "Please understand why."_

 _"I understand." Goldie said. He has always, in some sense known Freddy would be the new icon for the company. And it had nothing to do with the name of the restaurant. "He is the best programmed to the job, but, what I don't understand." He eyed the human with his brightly red eyes. "Why us? We can't run a company. we—"_

 _"Because you are robots?" Scott asked in a soft matter of fact._

 _Goldie nodded slowly, he- they have accepted the fact that they always will be owned by others. The new manager was far from being a nice guy... he was an idiot too, didn't know any of them were sentient. Only the one Freddy and his friends considered as their father knew of their sentiments. Unlike the manager, Scott has always been nice to them._

 _Goldie blinked as his human friend suddenly began laughing between his coughing. "You can my golden friend... with these..." He waved to a small box at the desk._

 _Goldie went to the desk and slowly opened it, revealing several memory cards to an animatronic inside, along with a small journal. Confused he turned to his friend._

 _The man smiled. "My last gifts... to you." He waved to the bear. "Take them."_

 _Goldie hesitated took the box, not sure what to do with them. Scott simply gave him a smile. "Now, please leave me... I need rest."_

 _"Will you speak to Freddy about this choice?"_

 _"...Yes." The human nodded slowly. "Very soon my friend." He eyed the bear. "Now leave."_

 _And Goldie teleported away with the strange box, somehow aware this will be the last time they spoke with one another._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Goldie?"

The bear blinks and turns to Chica, she gives him a worried look. "You alright?"

"Just thinking." He simply says and returns back to work, giving her a smile. "No need to worry about this old bear." And he's gone.

Chica shrugs and returns back to warm the pizza's she made last night.

* * *

 **and this is the first chapter, hope you have enjoyed it. and before you rage at me. I only used the name Scott because I thought it would be a funny irony.**

 **BTW: hope you like the front image I made ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi again, hope you liked the first chapter, so here is another one. it was suppose being longer, but it would just make the chapter too long, so you will get the other part the next time I update this story.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

The day went fine like the rest and when the last customer has left, the cleaning begins. This time however, Freddy refuses doing the bathrooms, so Foxy has to do it.  
Bonnie cleans the scene, thinking of what Freddy told him and decides the bear might be right. No harm in just speaking with Chica, they have known one another for years, even this feeling is pretty new.  
The purple rabbit scratches the back of his head, near one of the chips there was in the box Goldie got from their father. None of them really knows what they do, but the trust in their father made them take one each. And ever since getting that chip inside, well, he has been feeling strange around Chica. Yet that isn't all, he suddenly can feel way more than he usually could, somehow now understanding why humans react the way they do in certain situations. Bonnie admits it was weird in the start, yet he also enjoys having these new feelings and understanding. Well, except from that strange and kinda awkward feeling he keeps getting around the chicken. And his pride made him step away from her since he did not want to make a fool out of himself, least of all around of Chica. And somehow, he gets angry if some of the others are too friendly around her.

"Bonnie"

The purple rabbit turns to Freddy, the bear gives him a look that clearly says ' _speak with her.'_  
Groaning, Bonnie walks over to Chica and the feeling returns. He tries find something smart to say, but... "Ehm... hey." Is all he gets out from his new voice box.

Chica turns to him, blinking. "Hey, something wrong?" she asks. Her new chip has made her more caring than before, she did not want to see any of her friends hurt of sad. And seeing how uncomfortable Bonnie looks, she knows something is up.

Bonnie open his mouth, trying finding something to say but nothing comes out. Feeling like a moron, Bonnie leaves, not seeing the confused expression on Chica's face.

Freddy makes a small facepalm of the scene near the kitchen. "This is harder than I thought..." He sighs, for according to the book, Bonnie might have a crush on Chica. Unfortunately it did not say how to deal with this, only it can happen if someone really likes someone else.

"Brother."

Turning away from the failed attempt between Bonnie and Chica, Freddy turns to his golden brother. "Yes?"

"We might have a problem." Goldie says and from the look on his face, it is not good news.

"And that problem is?"

Goldie shifts uncomfortably. "Foxy made me aware that some of the customers seeks for human employees."

Great... just what they needed... Then again, Chica did complain she can't sing along with them because she's stuck in the kitchen. Maybe they should just hire some humans? Kinda ironic, robots hiring humans.  
Freddy walks to the office and takes out the money they have earned this mouth. His scanners quickly tells they have more than enough to keep this restaurant running. "I think we have enough to hire some new employees." He tell his brother who has followed him into the office.

Goldie scans the money as well, and then glance to his brother. "We have, but..." A deep frown appears. "Who is keeping track of all our in- and outcome?"

"I am." Freddy replies. Putting the money back into the safe.

"And you also keep track of everything else?"

"Yes, brother what is your point?" Freddy asks with a frown.

Goldie raises a brow and asks him straight out. "Aren't you tired?"

Freddy sights and rest up against the table, ever since opening this place, it feels like his batteries only gets half recharged and his head feels pretty heavy as well with all the things he have to keep track on. "Very, but father expects I—"

"No, he expect us." Goldie interrupts the other bear. Going into big brother mode, Goldie sits his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You don't have to do all this on your own. We others can help too you know."

"They are tired too." Freddy nods to the others, or mostly to Foxy who is taking a powernap inside his cove.

Goldie notices that Bonnie and Chica also looks pretty tired, only moving to finish their cleaning.

Freddy sights. "I think father might have underestimated us..."

Goldie is beginning feeling the same, still, they can't give up, not after he did so much for them.  
"But." Goldie turns back to his brother.

Freddy gives him a weak smile. "Let's try make the best of this."

"Agree... is that pizza I smell?" Goldie asks, turning to the party room. And right, on one of the tables are several plates of pizza.

Freddy smirks to his brother. "It seems you finally turned those upgrades on."

Goldie smirks back to him. "Yes, did it this morning."

"Hey, you two coming?!" Bonnie's voice can be heard from the party room followed by a loud thump and "get up you lazy mutt."  
Chuckling the two bears walk back to the room and join the others around the table.  
one of the upgrades made them enable of eating, and it has become a huge hit among them.

"You're lucky." Chica hands Goldie a plate of pizza. "We got some leftovers."

"Oh that's good." Goldie grins and takes the pizza, smiling to the younger animatronics. "This will actually be my very first meal."

"Really?" Bonnie raises a brow and takes his own slice of pizza. "You haven't turned your upgrades online before now?" Meaning Goldie hasn't activated his need of food before this morning, also meaning he has been draining his battery faster than the others. The food did keep their energy up longer than usual, not to mention it taste good.

"Nope! Well here goes!" Goldie grin takes his first bite and the four watches him chew and swallow it with somewhat high interest. The first bite is always the most... incredible.  
Goldie's eyes wide and he beam. "Wow! It's better than I thought!" he smiles widely to Chica. "Or maybe you are just an incredible cook."

Chica blushes of the praise, not noticing the small angry frown on Bonnie's face. Freddy did though and elbow the rabbit, followed with a warning look to behave around the older bear. Bonnie lowers his gaze, for he did not want to start a fight with Goldie either. He is the oldest of them after all, not to mention; been one of the animatronics they have and still looks up to. Didn't help on this anger though.

Turning away from the somewhat sulking rabbit, Freddy glance to the Parts and Service room. "You think Marion is hungry?" He wonders out loud.

"He hasn't turned his upgrades on." Foxy tells the bear, shrugging. "Think he prefers is that way."

"I never understand that guy." Bonnie admits, snapping out from his sulking. "Why doesn't he join us?" Glancing to the door closed door.

Goldie swallows his last bite and tells the rabbit. "I asked him when I went inside to check on how Spring is doing."

Bonnie turns to him, ears fully risen of the words of the gold colored hare. "How is Spring doing?"

"Doing fine, still unconscious though." Goldie explains.

Bonnie lowers his head, now just feeling disappointed. "Oh... well, what did Marion say then?" He asks instead.

"something about he prefers being alone."

"Explains why he preferred staying in that box of his." Foxy muse, blinking of a sudden thought and asks Freddy. "Are you planning on building a gift corner?"

"Not at the moment." Freddy chuckle, he has enough to think about already. So Marion have to wait for his gift corner.

"Oh yes, there is actually something I wish to speak with you all about." Goldie suddenly says. "I've already taken it up with Frederick here."

"...Please don't call me that." Freddy deadpan, he never really liked this full name their father gave him.

Goldie gives him a goofy smile, before continue to the others. "It is about splitting the roles a bit better between us. For little brother here is getting too much work on his hands."

"I'm fine." Freddy muse under his breath.

"Told you he's a workaholic." Bonnie grin, winching from the glare from Freddy. Still grinning though.

Goldie turns to his brother, grinning as well. "He has a point brother."

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Let's just get back to the main topic." Giving his way more laid back older brother a short glare before turning back to his friends. "For I want to keep this place running."

"Me too." Foxy agrees. "It might be hard and tiresome, but this is our home." He turns to Freddy. "Unfortunately, I don't know what I can do to take off your burden..."

"I can handle the kitchen." Chica points out, although she wishes some help. "But I could need some assistance."

"I checked our income; we have enough to hire a few waitress." Freddy tells her.

Her eyes lights up. "And an extra cook?"

"For now, only waitresses." Freddy tell her calmly, but seems good enough for the chicken, she nods and learn relaxing back onto her chair.  
The brown bear glances to Bonnie, the rabbit is sitting in deep thoughts. "Bonnie?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking." Bonnie shrugs with a rather carefree attitude.

"Tell us what's on your mind." Goldie smiles.

Bonnie sigh and points at the stereo that controls the music when they are too busy playing with the kids "Just thinking that all I can help with is the music, it is all I know."

"And play some mean pranks." Foxy remarks dryly, he's still sour from the sudden wake up.

The purple rabbit smirks, but otherwise ignores the fox and admit a bit down to Freddy. "I am sorry I can't do more, but I wasn't designed to be more."

Designed... that's their big problem. They were designed into one certain role. Freddy rests his head onto his hands, thinking of the act of someone they thought they could trust.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Standing on the scene, like so many other days before. But he knew this time it was different. Sure they did get costumers today, but barely, and those who usually cleaned after each day never came.. something was not right._  
 _Suddenly the door opened and the three on the scene looks to the door and the fox peaks out behind the curtains. Their manager walked inside, not a strange sight, but what was strange that the man stopped before them. He seemed to be angry about something. Close behind him came a woman they somehow recognized and yet didn't, she was holding a flat suitcase. "Is this the animatronics?" The woman asked with a strange strained tone._

 _The manager nodded. "Yes. What stood in his will again?" The man asked. The woman sat down the suitcase and took out a piece of paper and began reading out loud. "'upon my death, all animatronics under the Fazbear company: the golden spring-lock suits, the fazbear-gang and the Toys, will be stored in storehouse number 1 and stay there until further notice from my heir. The money from my safe and any right to the animatronics will be giving to my heir; Frederick Fazbear."_

 _Freddy's eyes wide when the name his father always called him were spoken in this strange letter. But who was this letter from? His mind couldn't comprehend half of what this letter said._

 _The woman stopped reading and looked up to them. "Who is this Frederick Fazbear? You said he will be here."_

 _"He is..." The manager annoyed pointed at the bear. "That's Freddy Fazbear. That fool to Cawthon always called it Frederick though."_

 _The woman stared at the baffled Freddy, even though his face couldn't express such feelings. "Mr. Cawthon is giving everything he owns to.. an robot?" She looked down to the letter again. Reading the rest. "Seems like it, and only Freddy here." She pointed at the bear. "Has the codes to his bank accounts."_

 _"Told you the man was crazy." The manager remarked, turning slightly his head as he felt as if someone was glaring at him from behind. He jumped, when it proved being animatronics were the ones glaring._  
 _"I-Isn't there anything you can do?" He asked, pretty freaked out by the glaring animatronics, he never liked those monstrous and had hoped he could trash them the second this place closed down. But of course that man just has to claim them even from his grave._

 _The woman folded the paper. "I'm sorry, but I cannot refuse Mr. Cawthon's last will. These animatronics will be moved to the storehouse and all money has already been transferred to that special account."_

 _"And only Freddy Fazbear has the code to those money?" The manager growled. Well aware that all those money came from this place, without them he would go bankrupt! "What have I done to deserve this?!"_

 _The woman sighted. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Oh one more thing." She took out four metallic magnets and slaps them onto each animatronic. She turned back to the manager. "A truck will come for them tomorrow." And with those words, she left the building._

 _"That's it?!" The manager shouted after her, but he did not get any answer from her. So he turned to the animatronics, glaring at Freddy "I will get those money, and your little protector cannot save you this time." He walked over to the bear, opening the panel to the computer in back of Freddy's head._

 _And all Freddy could do was letting the man do it, he and his friends could only move at night. At day, they were stuck on the scene, only allowed to move if guests were around._  
 _Then suddenly, the metallic magnets on each of their bodies suddenly began making sound. The manager stopped his searching for the code as suddenly the data screen in the bear's head suddenly glitches and new programming was taken the old ones place. Just as suddenly, the animatronic bear made a sudden jerk, making the man fall right on his butt onto the floor._  
 _Freddy and his friends felt the same jolt through their whole bodies. Freddy lifted his head in the sudden jolt, then slowly, lowering it, realizing he was in free roaming mode again, most surprisingly but also such a relief of being free again! Shaking his head in the sudden freedom; feeling quite lightheaded. He glanced to his left, seeing Chica stand in almost shock, to his right, Bonnie had open mouth and eyes wide in the same shock as the chicken. Turning to Chica again, she looked at him, seemly to realize the same as him, and turning to Bonnie, the bunny opened his mouth and eyes in angry expression, his way making a smirk. Freddy glanced to the pirate cove and saw Foxy jumped out from behind the curtain, grinning with that pirate laugher recording from his voice box._  
 _The bear smiled to each of his friends, but their happiness was short lived._

 _"Holy shit!"_

 _Freddy have forgotten about the manager for that moment. He turned around to him, staring him down. The man crawled away from him. "You weren't supposed to move!"_  
 _Freddy wanted to give the man a well earned remark that he shouldn't underestimate the power of their father. But he was very limited in words with his recordings in his voice box. Anyway, Freddy could tell the man one thing, using a deeper vision of his laugher to freak the man out._  
 _The manager's eyes became twice as big._

 _Bonnie gave Freddy one look, then grabbed the manager and screamed into his head, japing at the man._  
 _The manager screamed back, but in fear, then he passed out. Bonnie opened his mouth and his voice box made a laugher recording. For that was funny._

 _Freddy gave the bunny a deadpan look._  
 _Chica rolled her eyes, but did make a 'that was pretty funny' look._  
 _Foxy made his own laugher, agreeing it was funny._  
 _Bonnie stopped his recorded laugher and lifted the unconscious man up to his eyes, trying figuring out what to do with him now. One thing did confuse the rabbit though. "Freddy" He called; again an recording._  
 _Freddy turned to the purple animatronic, slightly raising an eyelid._  
 _Bonnie tried finding words to the question in his voice box, but there is nothing close to it. But at least they have learned to communicate without their voice boxes._  
 _The bunny pointed outside, then at some papers laying around, at the hand gesture against the chest they used when speaking of their father and lastly titling his head in sign he was confused._

 _Freddy clearly understood what Bonnie asked, however, he could not answer why this woman has spoken as if she were their father. Neither why they suddenly has to be moved to another location._  
 _The bear slowly shook his head with a sad look, telling Bonnie he did not know._  
 _Both bear and bunny turned when Foxy suddenly waved. The fox pointed at the manager in Bonnie's hands. And all animatronics looked down to the man returning back to conscious._  
 _He began screaming again and Bonnie gave the man in his grip an annoyed look, yet before he could screech at his face again. Freddy stopped him and gave sign he should let him go._  
 _Bonnie gave the bear a 'are you kidding?' look._

 _Freddy crossed his arms, eyes into an angry expression, making a small sign that the man has gotten enough. So reluctant the bunny let the man go._

 _The manager ran outside, staring terrified inside the four moving animatronics, all four looking straight at him._  
 _"The rumors are truth..." The man mused and left the scene. "I have to get rid of them..!"_

 _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy saw him disappear and because no one was to entertain, they chose going back to sleep._  
 _However, they woke up to a startling sight. The whole place was on fire! Yet none of them really understood what a fire was, that until Foxy got the burning curtain over him, melting what was left of his fur. The fox let out a screech, leaping out from the pirate cove, trying desperately getting the burning curtain off of him._

 _Bonnie quickly jumped down from the scene and tore the curtain off his friend; yet let out a screech as well as the burning curtain set fire to his hand. Bonnie tried getting this red eating stuff off his hand, he might not feel it burn his skin, but he sure heck felt it burn his wires and metal! Foxy did only one thing he knew to save his friend; he tore off the hand, saving rest of Bonnie's body._

 _Chica looked around, getting scared. Seeing how this could eat them, she knew they were in danger. She turned to Freddy, asking for him to figure out what to do. Freddy looked around for safety, but the fire had already strong hold to the building, he looked up and quickly got Chica and himself away from the burning and falling light fence. He made sign for them to follow any they ran to the front door, but they couldn't get out, their programming kept them from leaving, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a metal pole was strapped between the door handles. Freddy desperately tried finding someone who could help them, he did and screeching at the manager for help. But the man just stood there, watching them with an insane grin on his face._  
 _Freddy felt angry, somehow realizing that the manager was the cause of this fire. He turned to his friends, seeing the fear in their eyes, then looking at the building being eaten by the fire. He wanted them out, but the only way out was closed._  
 _They were trapped..._  
 _"Brother!"_

 _They turned around, in middle of the room stood the golden Fredbear or Goldie as children has been calling him for years. No longer withered, nor more brown than golden. Now he looked new again with shiny golden fur. The golden animatronic gestured them to come and they did. "Follow me." Goldie said with a voice without a trace of static and quickly lead the confused four to a room they did not know existed. Not before now._  
 _"In here."_  
 _The three went inside, Freddy stopped at his brother's side, giving him a question look._  
 _"Your programming kept you from seeing it." Goldie explained and pushed his already burned brother inside. "Hurry up."_  
 _They ran inside, this place wasn't yet on fire, but the smoke was thick and if they have been humans; it would have killed them. Goldie lead them into a room, the red eyed animatronic gave the frighten ones one look, then closed the metal doors._

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am willing to answer some of your quistion if you have some**

 **also, I am fully aware that Freddy Fazbear Pizza did not burn in the games, that was Fazbear Fright, but again. this story is not following the games, it has it's own storyline. but I am planning on making Fazbear Fright make an appearance, not sure when though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the second part from last chapter, there won't be any flashback in this one, sorry for that.**

 **and my first Review! my answer to you; I am aware of my grammar mistakes, english isn't my mother language, still I will recheck my chapters an extra time for grammar mistakes.**  
 **and thank you for liking this story, yes I am planning on taking the Toys into the story as well. okay maybe not all of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We shouldn't think what we were designed to be." Freddy says hard; snapping out from his thoughts. He eyes each of his friends, his family. "Our father sat us free; we are no longer bound by our programming."

"Then I want to be the one keeping track on all the money we earn." Goldie says and adds grinning. "I do have 'golden' fingers."  
Bonnie burst in laughter of this horrible pun.  
Freddy simple gives his brother a deadpan look.  
"Oh come on that was a good one!" Goldie exclaim, still grinning though.

"No comments." Freddy simple says, yet have to agree. "But you can keep track of our budget if you want."

Goldie nods and thinks out loud. "So I am the one keeping track of budget, Chica is the head cook, then we needs someone keeping an eye out for intruders."

"I can do that." Foxy points in, lifting his eye-patch.

Freddy nods. "Alright, so that makes Foxy our security. And Bonnie." Turning to the said rabbit. "You can be the electrician."

"Meaning?" Bonnie titles his head.

"It means you are the one making sure we have power."

"Oh looks who decides to join the party." Bonnie remarks grinning, looking at the open door to the Parts and Service. At the door stands a tall and thin black figure, on the head is a white mask with faint purple tear linings. Once having an always smiling face, but even the Marionette has gone through some major updates. Such as his face now could make more expressions, making the mask looking more like a real face, except he still didn't have any eyes.

The Marionette or Marion for short crossed his very long arms, yet still having that monotone face. "I like the peace and quiet, not like I get any with you around." He remarks coldly to the purple rabbit.

Before Bonnie could make some cheeky remark, Freddy stops him and explain to the humanoid animatronic. "We were talking about splitting our duties better."

"I know." Marion says and adds with slightly tilted head. "And I simple wanted to say my words." And from a nod from the brown bear, Marion points and the Parts and Service room behind him. "I would like staying as your mechanic."

"Of course, but it can be I in the future wants you back to be a price giver."

"If it can't be helped." Marion shrugs almost sad, yet a smile is on his white face appears, for he did miss his old job at the price corner. Crossing his long arms again. "By the way, if Fredbear is the Manager, then what does that makes you?" He asks Freddy.

"That makes him the boss of all, making sure we get what we need and do it right." Bonnie says in matter of fact, adding with a goofy look to the puppet. "Duh."

"Oh how I have missed your logic." Marion says in flat sarcasm, yet as much he hates to admit it he could see reason in that rabbit's words. "By the way, it is called a CEO."

Bonnie gives him a glare. "I know that."

"Sure you did."

"Anyway." Freddy interrupts the two, giving Bonnie a warning stare. "We need more employees, waitress's in fact."He turns his gaze to each of the surroundings animatronics. "Any suggestions how we can hire some?"

"I have seen jobs offers in the newspaper we get." Chica says and fetches the newspaper they get each week. Showing it to the bear. "See?" She points at a job offer from some other restaurants.

"We could do the same." Bonnie smiles.

"And who should these new employees speak to?" Marion asks flatly.

Freddy turns to the Marionette, thinking back on how their former manager hired new people. "The manager simple called his new employees over the phone, can't we do the same?"

"Oh sure, but people do prefer seeing their boss's face." Marion remarks and adds while pointing at the gang. "And I doubt any of you wants a new manager."

"Yeah our last manager was such a dick."

"Bonnie, language!" Freddy scowls at the rabbit.

Bonnie winches at the outburst, giving the bear a sheepish look. "Well, he was, and a huge back stabber."

Freddy remember, after all, he saw the man watching them when the fire broke out.

Ding ding ding

The group look up to the clock on the wall. It's three in the morning, and only a few hours to opening. Freddy gets on his feet, stretching his metallic arms. "I go to sleep." Looking at the group. "We will figure out about the hiring tomorrow."  
They nod in agreement and Freddy walks up to the scene, and went to Sleep mode.  
Marion walks back to the Parts and Service, Foxy to his cove, going to sleep up against his prop ship.  
Bonnie glances to Chica who is taking the plates, seeing his chance. "Let me take them." He offers and takes the plates from her, his most secure way get close to her.

"Thank you." Chica smiles and lets the rabbit take the plates back to the kitchen. When he returns, they both join Freddy on the scene.

Goldie smiles, sitting for some moments at the table. For even they still have trouble with this new life, they manage and most important, they are happy.  
And with those thoughts, Goldie teleports off, where? Well, no one really knows beside the golden bear.

Bonnie empties the mail box and takes out the usual, a newspaper, some commercials and a single bill. "Hey Freddy." He calls and throws the newspaper to their leader. Freddy catches it and gives the rabbit a nod before reading the news.  
The bill got thrown into the office where Goldie kept check on their income, barely hearing if the golden bear got the letter. With that done, Bonnie sits down and read the commercials.  
That and the newspaper is pretty much the only thing connecting them to the world outside. sure, they can go outside now, but... well no one of them has really dared, it still feels weird for them simple being able walk out from the door. The longest Bonnie has ever been outside is to the mailbox. He wants to go further out, but again, he didn't really dare. All this is still too new for him.

Suddenly Freddy called for them. "Guys, we're in the newspaper!"

"Seriously?" Bonnie asks, pretty surprise, yet also eager seeing what the newspaper has to say about them. He runs over to the bear, who is already showing the page to Chica.

"It's the article of we're looking for waitresses!" She beam and adds while pointing at the clip. "And look, Freddy is in the paper too!"

Freddy hands Bonnie the newspaper and the rabbit indeed sees that the article they made is in the paper, and the picture of the bear seems to be from the day they opened, there was one who kept flashing light at them now that he thinks about it. Fortunately flashing light didn't affect them anymore like it once did. Now it just annoying.  
The rabbit glances down when Foxy joins and read the article over his shoulders, or the best he could, Bonnie is the tallest of the bunch.

"We should post the article here too." The fox suggests and lift his hook to cut the clipping out.

"Not before I'm done reading." Freddy snatches the newspaper, flipping to the page behind their article "You can get it when I am done."

"Much be a good story then." Foxy remarks, scratching his neck.

Freddy gives the fox a look. "it is the only source to the outside world we have."

"So true." Foxy shrugs and let the bear read in peace.

Bonnie goes back to read the commercials papers, though makes a little flinch when Chica suddenly stands beside him. "Can I read some too?" She ask.

"Uh.. s-sure." Bonnie stammer and hands her a paper, she thanks him and sits down, right beside him. Bonnie freeze for a few seconds, still feeling awkward around her, but after a few moments, he calm himself enough down and return back in reading.

Foxy didn't really like reading, so he simple kill the hours by checking if anything needs to be cleaned in his cove or anywhere else in their restaurant. He isn't really much in cleaning either, but better that than doing nothing.  
He did notice his pirate ship did need a little cleaning. Some children have smacked their dirty hands on the ship, leaving pizza handprints on it. So the fox fetches a bucket with water and begins removing the reddish handprints. He wants his show to be in top condition, especially after so many years in disrepair.  
He did splash some water on himself, but it didn't bother him, good thing their new upgrades made them waterproof too.  
Just as he finished the ship. The door to the Parts and Service opens and Marion says with his usually monotone voice. "He's finish." 

* * *

***gasp!* I wonder who that could be? could it be one of the Toys?**

 **BB: Hi!**

 ***kicks BB away* ... he's actually the only one I dislike.**

 **BB: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **excuse me, but I'm going to kill that animatronic and make sure he won't show up in my story again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, I'm kinda surprised you people like this story.  
I did actually for a while say " this won't get on the internet, I keep it for my own ****amusement** **" good thing I changed my mind! :)**

 **and for CrazyAwesomeGurl123: thank you very much. and here you have another, and quite long chapter.**

 **and for you all, Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone looks up, and Bonnie went further by getting up from the chair. He would do that either way, for behind Marion; a golden colored hare walks out, smiling softly with both mouth and the ice blue eyes.  
"Spring!" Bonnie cries in sheer happiness and runs over to the golden hare.

"Bonnie?" Spring blinks rather surprised of the welcoming from the purple rabbit, more so as Bonnie gives him a bear hug.  
Spring did quickly step away, much to Bonnie's surprise. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asks him.  
Spring looks at his hands, shocked. "I... I felt that." He never felt hugs, but this time he did. It's rather... shocking.

Oh that's it? Bonnie breathes out in relief, for a moment he thought it was something worse, such as he did not want anything to do with him anymore. "It's our new upgrades." He explain the hare smiling.

"We're been upgraded?" Spring asks, blinking looking up since one of his new ears flopped down against his back, something they couldn't do the last time he was active. He checks his hands and feet by moving them around, feeling way more fluid, then again, everything would feel fluid for him after been more rotting than functional for over a decade. He gives his cream colored chest a small hit and his new and way more sensitive sensors reacts, made him feel a little pain. Spring smiles weakly to the rabbit. "Something I need getting used to."

Bonnie nods back, smiling and Spring turns to Freddy as the bear says warmly. "Welcome back Spring."

Spring nods. "Thanks, it's been... long." He trails off, for his blue eyes just met his dear old friend's. The hare gasps and would have been surprised he actually could that, if he isn't so shocked seeing his old friend again. "Fredbear?"

Goldie gives him a weak smile. "Hello Spring." Last time they saw one another was when the humans too them away.

"Fredbear!" And Goldie found Spring hugging him tightly. he returns the hug, feeling something fall down from his eyes. He knows what they are and pretty sure it is from these huge emotions of sheer happiness he feels seeing his friend again, mixed with the regret he couldn't save him before.  
"I'm so sorry Spring..."

"It wasn't your fault, it never was." Spring softly says in his arms, they let go of one another and the hare adds with a sad smile. "So don't blame yourself, alright?"

Of course Spring would never blame him for what happed to them. He always tried seeing light on anything, seeing the good in everyone. And that ability is both Spring biggest strength... and weakness. But man, Goldie has missed this hare.  
"Something's wrong with your eyes." Spring suddenly says, pointing at the water falling out from the golden bear's eyes.  
"You're leaking."

Goldie can't help but laugh, he dries away the water coming from his eyes. "There is nothing wrong." All part of their new Upgrade.

"Yes there is." Spring says, since he clearly knows that when they are leaking, then something has broken inside of them.

"Spring, Goldie is crying." Bonnie tell him with a small smile, both amused and dumbfounded over Spring obvious.

Spring turns confuse to Bonnie. "Crying?" Before he turns back to Goldie who dries his tears away.

He looks confused, but Goldie isn't surprise, being stuck in a basement for years did not help the hare in understanding the world better. Spring is probably so left out that he did not know a squat of human emotions.  
"Spring.. I have missed you _so_ much." Goldie sobs. "I wish I could have saved you before..."

Spring ears drop, feeling sad for his friend, more than sad actually. For all those years, alone, well he thought all his friends were gone. And now.. knowing they are all alive. It is such a huge relief. He hugs the golden bear again, feeling something wet fall from his eyes as well and.. it feels so natural now even though it is the first time his body does this. "I have missed you too... thought you were..." He can't finish the word, he can't bring himself saying that he thought his best friend, his family was death.  
Spring turns to Bonnie, feeling pretty cruel of just leaving him behind. "I'm sorry for leaving you." He did once promised Bonnie he always would be there for him, but he broke that promise...

"I know." Bonnie muse, and even though they aren't really brothers, at least that's what their old programming kept telling them, Spring still said they were. Bonnie did at first not want a brother. In fact, in the start he couldn't stand the golden hare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"l-i-t-t-l-e b-r-o-t-h-e-r!" Spring called in his usual cheerful tone and went to the bigger and purple animatronic, he has somehow succeed making two words from his recording by mixing the letters into this greeting. He was the only one who knew how to do it though._

 _Bonnie shot the more human sized hare a glare, annoyed over this constant greeting. He did not want a brother!_  
 _He wasn't sure why, but the thought just made him.. angry. also, being around Spring made him somewhat scared, not that he would admit he was scared of this overly cheerful hare that never would hurt a fly. So he responded with anger._

 _His glare did go to a blind eye from the golden hare though. Spring smiled to him and showed the purple animatronic a drawing he made._  
 _It showed him and Bonnie playing together, smiling._

 _Bonnie wasn't impressed, rolling his eyes, the bunny left Spring. Hoping this cheerful hare would get the hint._  
 _But if Spring was known for one thing, he was overly stubborn, in his cheerful form of way. Bonnie heard something hit his head and looked down as a ball bunched off the floor, turning around, Spring waved to him, pointing again at the drawing and made a few hand-signs. Bonnie narrowed his eyes and left._  
 _He went to Foxy who hummed in his cove. The purple bunny showed the curtain away and made a small wave to the fox._

 _Foxy blinked at him, titling his head, asking what he wanted?_

 _Bonnie replied by pointing at some of the toys laying around, one of them was the ball Spring threw at him. Somehow.. he and the others has some strange urge in want to play like the children._  
 _Foxy looked at the few forgotten toys, then shook his head and pointed at two toy swords, waving his only hand as he wants to play sword fight. Bonnie rolled his eyes, for that was always what Foxy wanted to play, but today the bunny wanted to play something else than sword fight. He shook his head and pointed at a train, but Foxy shook his and returned to his humming when both realized they couldn't come to an agreement. Annoyed, Bonnie left the fox. He stopped when the ball hit gently his chest. He stared a few seconds at the rolling ball, then at the one who threw it. His eyes narrowed at the waving hare. Why couldn't this older animatronic just stay at the scene along with Fredbear? He ignored the waving Spring and went to Freddy, the bear sat on Fredbear and Spring's scene, building a tower of wooden cubes._

 _The brown bear looked up as Fredbear handed him a few more and Freddy took them, giving the golden one a smile and a hand-sign which made the golden one beam._  
 _However, both looked up when Bonnie came over to them, pointing at some of the toys on the floor. Fredbear watched him with a curious look; then looked to Freddy who shook his head and pointed at the cube tower he was building. The brown bear told Bonnie with that gesturing that he would prefer finish his tower, much to Bonnies disappointment. Fredbear straighten up and made he was thinking gesture, then with a good idea, he pointed at Spring. Who for now ignored everyone and while humming one of the recorded songs in his voice box while he placed the scattered toys back into the Lost and Found box._

 _Bonnie narrowed his eyes, shaking his head to the golden bear._

 _Fredbear made a few hand-signs, but when Bonnie didn't understand, the golden bear titled his head another way of asking why the bunny didn't want to play with Spring?_

 _Bonnie simple gave him look, unable giving the answer with his recorded voice and he haven't yet learned the right hand gestures either. Which made him pretty frustrated._

 _Fredbear and Freddy looked confused at one another, then at Bonnie, both not was getting why he wouldn't play with Spring?_

 _Bonnie gave them both an annoyed look and left the two confused bears._  
 _Bonnie went to Chica, but quickly decided to pull back as Spring was around the chicken, offering her a plastic pizza. She took the pizza and began biting it. Spring grinning watched her do it, then noticed Bonnie and waved happy to him. Bonnie looked away, still not wanting to play with the golden hare. But he also felt left out; everyone else did have something to do. Except him... beside, looking at Spring hang out with Chica, he was pretty sure the hare rather would play with her than him. So he left._  
 _Feeling angry over what he thought the others left him out on purpose, Bonnie kicked the Lost and Found box and scattered all the toys Spring just have gathered. The bunny didn't care though, he simple sat down and sulking kicked the toy train between his feet._  
 _He didn't look up when someone came up beside him; the sand-gold color from the corner of his eyes made it certain who it was._

 _Spring watched Bonnie for a few seconds. Then once again, offered him the ball. Bonnie ignored him. Spring knelt down and hugged the bigger bunny. He knew this often would calm or cheer children up again. But to his surprise, Bonnie pushed him away and dragged himself further away from him, now looking scared._  
 _This time Spring felt sad, thinking what he did wrong? Deep in his conscious, he somehow did understand why Bonnie was scared of him, but he tried keeping those horrible memories away. He did not want to remember that. It helped with the constant thought that it wasn't him who really hurt them, it was the one who used him. Those thoughts worked as a form of lock to these horrible memories and made him go on the days in his programmed cheerfulness. And having four new animatronics there acted like children helped too, the new and child like animatronics liked him, all except Bonnie. Spring did not understand why, he tried treading them all nice. In fact, he began seeing this... well the-not-so-little bunny as his brother. Bonnie seemed like he needs someone._  
 _He tried reaching out for Bonnie again, but this time. Bonnie rose and left. Much to his sadness._

 _And this sadness kept nagging him the next day, the management did not notice any change in the hare's performance, but Fredbear surly did._  
 _So at nightfall, the golden bear stopped Spring in what he was doing by dragging a very reluctant Bonnie over to him._  
 _Spring gave Bonnie a wave with a smile, but lowered both his hand and head when Bonnie looked away, clear sign he did not want anything to do with him. Spring lowered his head further in sadness as Bonnie left the two golden colored animatronics._

 _Fredbear narrowed his eyes after the purple bunny, not sure what his deal was. All he knew that this have to stop. He turned to Spring, giving him sign of going after Bonnie. Spring slowly shook his head with a sad expression. Making hand signs that Bonnie did not want him._

 _Fredbear sat his hands on Spring's shoulders and gave him an ensuring look and made a single gesture that meant: 'family'_

 _Spring smiled and nodded. Fredbear let him go and Spring went over to Bonnie again, once again filled with confident._  
 _Bonnie shot the golden hare a glare, but Spring ignored it and offered him the ball. Bonnie hit it angry away. It made Spring sad, but his stubbornness was back and he refused giving up- so he fetched the Lost and Found box and handed it to the purple bunny._

 _Bonnie gave him a confused look. Trying figuring out what the hare was thinking, could this be a trap like... that day? He doesn't really- none of them really remember that day. All Bonnie remember was looking at Spring who was filled with blood, having something shiny and bloody in his hands and then Bonnie remembers he woke up in this place and was greeted by Goldie and Spring. He remember he was confused, and would have screamed for help for his body did not feel like his own._  
 _They were enough to calm them down and show they weren't alone, even taught them how to communicate with one another, they are still learning though. But Bonnie did and still does find the memory of that bloody Spring enough to distrust the hare._

 _Spring repeated the gesture with the box and with the 'play' sign, he pushed the Lost and Found box closer to him. Bonnie kept staring at him._

 _Spring lowered his ears and eyes going sad. Actually one of the first times Bonnie ever saw him like this; and it made him feel, well bad. Maybe that memory was just his imagination, for Spring has been nothing but nice to them._  
 _Bonnie reached down to the box and took out a train. Only hesitated for a moment, then he sat down beside the sad looking Spring and began playing with it. Spring ears flew up and stared kinda surprised to the playing bunny. He slowly sat down beside him and tried seeing what would happen if he joined the game by building a railroad to the train. To his happiness, Bonnie placed the train onto the railroad and pushed it more or less happy around. Spring made a big smile and eagerly found more for the train. Bonnie did let him, first suspicious, then slowly he actually began enjoy that the hare wanted to play with him, and even let him decide what game it should be._  
 _Maybe this overly cheerful hare wasn't so bad after all._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Bonnie still remembers that first day him and Spring truly began interact with one another, and when Spring suddenly was taken away, he realized how much he actually cared for the golden hare. In fact, after Spring was taken, Bonnie has long regretted he never told the hare that he actually wanted him as a brother. Well, he's around now.  
"Spring?"

"Yes?" Spring turns to him with a slightly confused look.

Bonnie looks into those ice blue eyes, finding the courage to say what he long wanted to ask. "Can we be brothers?"

Spring blinks, honestly didn't see that one coming.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Chica asks in cheerful surprise.

Crossing his arms with a small grin, Freddy nods to the chicken. "He did and he usually hated being around him."

"Shut up." Bonnie growls to them: pretty annoyed at their teasing. He turns back to Spring, the hare haven't moved an inch since the question. "Spring?"

"You... you want me as your brother?" The hare asks baffled, to put it mildly.

Bonnie nods and admits while looking away pretty flustered. "I... never could ask you before..." He blinks when Spring suddenly hugs him. He looks up and sees the huge smile on Spring's face. "Of course you can call me brother!"  
Spring laughs, and he will cherish this moment for a very long time. In fact this whole day, it has been one of the happiest days of his life. He hugs Bonnie closer with a light chuckle. "You always could." And adds laughing to Goldie. "Man, it feels good being able to talk properly!"

"You bet old friend." Goldie grins, happy his friend is finally back.

* * *

 **a little fun fact:**  
 **Ever since FNAF 3 came out, and after I spammed youtube and fanfic for something that could make Springtrap stop giving me nightmares. I realized that many people actually makes this guy rather mean and loves to scare the crap out of people. to be honest, I didn't really want to see him like that. I see more Bonnie like that.**  
 **I wanted Springtrap to appear in my story, but needed a personality**

 **then I found the song "Springtraps Sorrow" by Zalzar, and I really liked this image of him. so if you ever read this Zalzar; thank you for giving me inspiration to Spring's personality.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, I don't have much to say on this one. only to remind you that I do not follow the game storyline, sure some location will show up, but.. that's about it.**  
 **  
also, if you have some good song suggestions, let me know, I would like this gang have some songs to sing. if you don't mind that is ^^;**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"would hate ruin this touching moment"  
everyone turn to Marion, he hasn't moved away from his spot at the door, with a bored expression, he points at the clock "but the customers is coming in about a half an hour"

"right, and there is some schedules we need, now Spring is among us" Freddy nods to Marion and turns to the eager hare. now Freddy thinks about it, they haven't fully introduced their customers about the golden colored animatronics. "I think it is about time people knows of you" he smiles to Spring and Goldie.

"you'll think they still remember us?" Goldie asks with sadness in his red eyes

"of course they do" Spring smiles, optimism as always "and if not, we're sure heck gonna show them!"

"that's the spirit" Freddy smiles, he turns to his older brother "I really want people knowing about the two of you."

"we all do" Chica point in, Foxy nods in agreement "no one shall be forgotten anymore"

"does that means we'll have the Toys to join us as well?" Bonnie asks with an annoyed frown.

Spring blinks, the first time he hears about the Toys "who are the Toys?"

"some new animatronics, a bunch of annoying bots actually" Bonnie tell him, groaning of Spring lit up in happiness hearing they have new family members "where are they?"

"they aren't repaired just yet" Marion replies, pointing to the Parts and Service "the move did cause them some damage, but I am working as fast as I can"

"shouldn't a mechanic do that?"

"Marion is our mechanic" Freddy tells the hare, which only confuse Spring even more. Goldie friendly clap the hare on the shoulders "I will explain you later, alright?"

"you better" Spring smiles and ask with one of his ears halfway down "when will me and Fredbear be introduced? can't wait to get back to work!"

the group laughed, well except from Marion, he made a face-palm.

Goldie stopped his laughing first, wondering out loud "doesn't people already know me? I have helped Chica in the kitchen these past days"

"what are you doing in the kitchen?" Spring asks, again confuse.

"he has been helping me, we still don't have any waitress" Chica explain the hare, but that only made Spring even more confuse "wait what?"

"maybe Spring could help, then after the introduction, he can play with the kids" Goldie suggest.

Freddy nods in agreement "sounds good"

"guys~" Spring began whine childish "you are confusing mee~! please tell me what is going oooonnnn!"

"Spring is sounding like a child!" Chica laughs.

"I didn't know it before now, but you CAN be more annoying than before!" Bonnie growls, holding over his ears, glaring at the goofy grin from the hare. Goldie simple raise a brow at him, butchoosing keeping out from this.

it took them longer than expected, but they succeed explaining Spring that they, the animatronics actually have command over this place and thus their duty keeping people happy and running the restaurant properly. Spring would love to hear how that happened, but there wasn't time, so Goldie promise he would give the whole story after closing hours. "for now, me and Chica needs your help giving people the food they have ordered"

Spring nods, although feeling unsure "but how do I know who wants what?"

Goldie shows the hare a label with a table number on and names on food "each table has a number, and when Chica gives you the food, you simple check the piece of paper and gives the humans the food at that table"

"... not sure I understand, but alright" Spring nods slowly, giving the golden bear a weak smile "I'll try"

Goldie sits his paws on his friend's shoulder "just follow my lead"  
and the door opens, soon people walked inside and went up to the counter at the kitchen while some children went to the scene as they want to hear Freddy and friends singing. those at the counter told Chica for what food they wanted and after paying, the chicken went straight to work. with the food warmed, she gave the plates to Goldie.  
the golden bear gives Spring a look and went to one of the tables where a small family sits and asks what each have ordered and he gave them the rightful plate.

Spring watches the whole deal very intensely, not wanting to mess this up. and when he got a plate from Chica, he read the table number and went to the table, asking what each have ordered and gave each plate to the rightful human.

on the scene Bonnie and Freddy played their usual welcoming music, both happily watching their older brothers deceiving the food to the guests.  
after the song, Freddy began introducing the two golden animatronics to the many people "I would like to introduce two of our family, many of you have already seen them" he gestured to Goldie and Spring "ladies and gentlemen, have a warm welcome to Fredbear"

"Greeting everyone" Goldie bow to the surrounding people, smiling down to the beaming children before him "I am happy seeing so many smiling faces"

"and Spring"

"hia!" Spring greets and in his eagerness to welcome himself, he almost drops the plates he hold. he did save them the last second "whoops" he grins sheepish and the many humans began laughing along with him, touched by his innocent charm. the hare gives the food to the right people and quickly notice the parent's child looks wide eyed at him. he open his mouth to greet her, but suddenly her face was replaced by another child, covered in blood and eyes wide staring at him.  
 _  
you killed those children, you are the monster here, Springtrap_

Spring pulled away from her, frighten by the vision and the reminder he got in that horrible place. the girl gt quite surprise by him jerking away, for she has been trying to touch him. he gave her a weak smile "enjoy your pizza" and quickly left. trying convince himself that what that... wasn't true.  
he didn't do that, it was that man.  
after finish the delivering, Spring went out to play with the kids, yet the visions of the bloody children before his feet did not go away. he did his best hiding it, but he didn't dare let the children touch him, for what if... if he would harm them?  
so he went over to Foxy and invited the children in playing with both of them, although making sure he kept a distance.

Freddy watches Spring play with the kids, smiling and cheerful.  
exactly how he remembers him "I'm surprised he hasn't changed" eyes saddens "considering where he has been these years"

Bonnie looks to the bear "he has changed... this" nodding to Spring speaking with three kids, yet not doing any move of touching them, although he loves hugging the children "is just an act"

"how do you know?" Freddy blinks, for he can't see the difference. understandable, it has been over a decade since they last saw him.

Bonnie watches his brother, seeing the smile doesn't fully reach his ice blue eyes, behind those eyes; a hidden grief. Bonnie could see it, not sure why he could though. "I just do" and he returned back on playing.

Freddy blinks, and turns his blue eyes to Spring and did notice that Spring did not fully interact with the children as he did the last time they saw him. he kept his distance, making sure Foxy got most of the attention. why did he do that? did something happen in that basement?  
beside from Spring acting a little weird. the day is good. and when the last person left, Goldie began explaining Spring of a human Freddy and friends considered as their father has done for them.

Spring is admittedly pretty startled a human would do such a kind thing to them, for barely any human from the company has ever been nice to them.

Freddy sits on one of the chair's watching Spring and pondering what could have happen? he went to Foxy, asking if the fox has notice something strange.  
"beside from the few rabble between the children, then no" Foxy said, but Freddy did see a brief hesitation.

"Foxy?"

"it's nothing" Foxy smiled to him, but Freddy could see that it wasn't reaching his yellow eyes. the bear cross his arms "I would like to hear anyway"

Foxy hesitated, looking at Goldie explaining Spring about their new upgrades "... Spring's different"

Freddy blinks, Bonnie did say the same thing "how?"

Foxy looks at him "I think he's scared of the kids"

"scared?" Freddy asks with a frown, why would Spring be scared of the kids? he loves children "why would he be scared?"

"I don't know, but..." Foxy fiddle with his hook "he makes a good job hiding it though." he took the hook off and replaces it with a hand, the hook is after all only for show "I only took notice when a boy tried hugging him" he met Freddy's eyes "I have never seen him flinch like that before"

that is worrying, but there could be many reasons of that reaction. maybe he got startled of feeling the hug, maybe he has gotten so low on being social that he didn't know how to react anymore... maybe he hurt- no, Spring would never hurt anyone. Freddy gives Foxy a single clap on the shoulder "it's probably just all new to him"

"it could be the reason" Foxy agrees, yet couldn't shake the feeling that Spring was scared of something way more sinister. maybe the hare just needs time, yeah, give him some time and he will calm down.

but they weren't the only ones who have notice Spring's flinching. Goldie has too and when out from the others line of sight, and hearing. Goldie ask his friend "what's bothering you?"

"nothing" Spring lied, looking away.

"Spring" Goldie mused softly, sitting his paws on the hare's shoulders "I'm trying to help you"

the hare looks up to him, yet he did not want his best friend know this secret.. this truth.  
 _  
you are a monster_

Spring shook the small voice away and said to the golden bear "I don't need help" a bit harder than he wanted, but Spring just couldn't share this secret. "excuse me" and he left.

Goldie blink, taken by surprise by this sudden aggressive refusal from his friend. "Spring..." he watches the leaving hare "what has happened to you?..."  
Goldie and Freddy spoke about this issue and both discussed if they should try press the truth out from Spring or just leave him be, for the sudden aggressive behavior truly worried the golden bear. however they chose leave him be with his hidden problem as he showed no signs of getting more aggressive over the passing days.

Spring is thankful they let the subject drop, for he wasn't sure if he could tell them the truth he has discovered in that place. why he became what he feared when he realized he wasn't really who he thought he was,. why young Bonnie was so scared of him,¨and why he keep seeing small children, dead on the floor.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Spring was placed inside the Parts and Service room as he needed repairs. Spring did find it annoying, he would prefer being out in the restaurant, playing with the kids. yet he knew he have to wait for the mechanic, the children wouldn't like if he starts glitching mid in his performance. Spring never really liked the Parts and Service room, he found it too small, and hoped the mechanic would come soon so he could leave this room.  
the door opened and a man walked inside. Spring looked up, happy someone came. the man turned to him, taking the purple cap further down over his face, for some reason didn't want to show his face. but Spring didn't really think much about it, he just wanted this man to fix his glitching and let him back out to the children._

 _to his surprise, the man with the purple cap took out a cramp "I need your help golden bunny" he mused and began tighten Spring's special spring-lock skeleton up against his suit. it frightened Spring greatly, he knew that every person going inside could get really badly hurt. and deep in his mind, he somehow remember faint memories of him getting pieces by the spring-locks. but how could he get hurt by his own body? that's just weird._

 _Sprig shook these strange thoughts away and tried warning this stupid mechanic of the spring-lock suit inside of him. "n-o, n-o" he said and tried stopping the man._  
 _but the man hit his hand away, musing kinda amused "don't be so shy, I'm not a rookie" and went back to work._  
 _Spring felt helpless, and couldn't do nothing but watch the man finish cramping his parts close to his suit and then climb inside._  
 _Spring let out a robotic noise, the closet thing he could come to a whimper, the man either didn't hear or would hear his discomfort in this. the human inside of him took him out to the party room. he would have been happy being out here, if it wasn't for he couldn't move on his own._

 _Fredbear turned around and waved at Spring. "yeah, hi Fredbear" the man inside of him waved back and went to a little flock of children. all four of them listing to the new addition of animatronics; a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken and a pirate fox._  
 _however, none of them ever leaving the stage like Spring and Fredbear sometimes did. this bunch barely reacted on the two gold colored animatronics, much to their confusions, but they didn't really think much about it why._  
 _the man inside Spring did glance up to the four animatronics, then looked down to some of the children._  
 _one of them, a boy with light brown curly hair and being rather broad shouldered for someone for his age jumped onto the scene and reached out for the dark brown bear. he looked back as a another boy, this one with plain brown hair and blue eyes said with slightly scared eyes "Sean, you're not suppose being up there!"_

 _the man turned to them, watching the other children, not knowing Spring did as well. although the golden animatronic would have titled his head in wonder._

 _"relax Mikey" another boy, this one rather tall and having half long dirty-blond hair, green eyes filled with mischief "let Sean touch the stupid teddy bear"_

 _"Freddy is not stupid" the boy with curly hair_

 _obviously named Sean said rather seriously "he's the leader of the band"_

 _"and who told you that?" the tall boy asked, finding it rather amusing. he glanced to the only girl of the bunch say in cheerful matter of fact "Freddy did of course" she giggled whacked the tall boy playfully "duh" and then removed one of her also dirty-blond bangs away from her grey colored eyes._

 _the tall boy looked away with a red face "whatever..."_

 _"actually, the woman who served us food told me" the curly haired boy said deadpan. he looked up to the singing bear "and I kinda like him" turning to his friends "who do you like?"_

 _"the pirate" both the brown haired boy and the smallest of them said at the same time. they looked at one another, then began laughing._

 _the girl titled her head "why am I not surprised?"_

 _"pirates are awesome!" the runt of the group declared, this one have black hair and dark eyes. he and the brown haired boy nodded in agreement and the runt asked the girl "who do you like Jenna?"_

 _"Chica"_

 _"is it because she's the only girl?" the tall boy asked cheeky. she gave him a playful smirk "maybe~"_

 _"what about you Tim?" the boy with curly hair or Sean asked. the tall boy whose name apparently was Tim crossed him arms, looking away "I don't have any"_

 _"yes he has!" the girl beamed and laughing jumped away from his trying to get her to shut up._

 _"who is it?" the runt asked, and even he was almost a half as big than the other boy, he did not flinch from the taller boys glare or angry words "none of your business Daniel!"_

 _"is it the chicken? it would fit you" the runt or Daniel asked grinning._

 _"no!"_

 _"hey!" the girl Jenna frowned at the smallest boy, Daniel hid behind Sean "no offence"_

 _the man inside Spring began walking over to the group, they didn't notice him, too busy guessing the tall boy's favorite animatronic "what about Foxy?" Sean asked._

 _"are you kidding? I hate dogs"_

 _"what about Freddy?" the brown haired boy asked, but again the boy shook his head._  
 _the brown haired boy gasped and pointed at the purple rabbit "it's Bonnie?!"_

 _"n-no" Tim shooked his head, but it wasn't as strong as the others. he shot a glare to the runt beginning on laughing "you like the girl bunny?!"_

 _"Bonnie is a boy!"_

 _"a rockstar!" the brown haired added, pointing at the prop guitar in the bunny's hands "that's why you like him. you both love music"_

 _Tim nodded slowly. looking to the curly haired boy walks over to him with a smile "I like music too, although I prefer singing"_

 _"we know, you sang the whole way up here"_

 _and the other began laughing, Sean didn't seems to mind though._

 _"hi there"_

 _the five kids turned around, staring confused at Spring and the man inside of him. "you enjoy the show?" the man asked._

 _"yes, although I think you should change the songs" the curly haired boy remarked rather mature compared to his young age "getting tiresome listing to the same songs all the time"_

 _"then you can sing" the tall boy remarked, this time getting an annoyed stare from the other one and a remark on some other language "_ je ne veux pas être embarrassé _(don't want embarrass myself)"_

 _"speak English Sean!"_

 _the girl rolled her eyes of the two boys, she and the others turned back to Spring as the man inside of him said "yes the song can get tiresome, you know what" the man made Spring knell down before the small group "since you are such a bunch of smart kids. I think you all need a reward"_

 _"what such of reward?" the brown haired asked, raising a brow. the man inside Spring chuckled and said teasing "that's a secret, but I can show you" he rose and went to one of the storerooms, turning to the curious kids "you wanna see?"_

 _"... I'm not sure" the curly haired boy or Sean mused, looking uncertain "you do know children aren't allowed follow strangers" he remarked and his uncertainty and warning made the rest stay at the scene, not following the man._

 _"little suspicious shit..." the man cursed behind the mask. Spring would have made an angry look at the man for using such foul a word in front of children! the man let out a small sneer, then said cheerful to the children "it will be worth it, come on" the man said and took the curly haired boy's hand, and dragged him to the room._  
 _the boy did struggle a little, feeling more uncertain. but with him leaving, the rest followed, just as the man have hoped._

 _inside the storeroom and all children inside. the man let go off the boy and the runt said with a beginning shaking voice "something is not right"_

 _"oh right you are" the man began laughing, reached inside Spring's suit and took something shining out. Spring did not know what is was, but it sure heck scared the kids. the man went over to them "you see, the reward; is for you giving me a little fun"_

 _the girl began sobbing uncontrollable, like the rest, knowing what the man was doing. Spring didn't, all he knew that they were scared and he tried making the man stop, but he couldn't, he wished he could though. for suddenly the man grabbed the tall boy and said into his ears "scream as much you will, let's see if mummy and daddy can hear you" and the shiny object went into the boy's chest. his friends began screaming and crying. the boy who got stabbed just screamed. the man laughed and threw the boy onto the floor "music to my ears~"_

 _"you monster!" the boy with the curly hair roared and jumped at him. but the man made Spring throw him into a wall and the brown haired boy and only girl ran over to him "Sean!"_

 _the runt tried as well, but was stopped as the man grabbed his neck and as the boy turned to look at him, the man cut right through his throat. Spring stared at the blood splatter around the boy's neck and face, eyes wide in mere fear. the man let him go and the boy fell onto the floor._

 _Spring wanted to help the two on the floor, but the man wouldn't let him. he made Spring move to the girl and stopped her screaming by stabbing her right into the chest, she landed on the floor, wheezing for air. the man made Spring look at the two remaining boys "only two left.. such a shame" the man grinned, taking the brown haired boy, completely ignoring him flailing around in hope to escape "I should have invited more"_  
 _he sat the blade against the boy's throat, but before he could make the cut. Spring felt something hit against his back. it didn't hurt, but it made the man let go of the kid "run Mike!" the man sneered as the brown haired boy ran to the door, he tried getting to him, but the curly haired boy grabbed his feet and gave the boy just enough time to get out._

 _"little bastard!" the man roared and took the curly haired boy, making him look right into Spring's scared eyes "look what you made me do!" and the boy's eyes wide as the knife got into his side "you ruined my fun!" and he threw the bleeding boy down beside his friends. the runt wasn't moving anymore, nor was the girl. Spring did notice the tall boy still made small twitch, staring up to Spring and the man- no monster inside of him. then that boy made one last sound, and he stopped moving as well, eyes frozen in his last horror._  
 _the man cursed "now I have to hurry" he kicked the curly haired boy, like the rest, no longer moving "blasted brat"_

 _he carried the children into a hidden room, threw them onto the floor like trash. Spring wanted to help them, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop the man. the man took him back to the Parts and Service, occasional cursing of the brown haired boy getting away and he did spot the kid, but he was surrounded by what could be assumed to be his parents. the man cursed again and threw Spring onto the floor "at least he won't know who his friends killer is. and it's not like you can tell" he grinned to Spring._

 _Spring wish he could, he wish he could tell, someone, anyone about those poor children, being trapped inside that room. he wanted to tell them that he didn't mean letting this happen, the man made him do it..._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"...it wasn't my... fault..." Spring mutter in a small corner, hugging himself. he keeps telling himself that, but he can't deny the fact that he let the man use his body, he had helped him carry out this act.  
so in some sense... it was his fault...

* * *

 **take a wild guess who those kids are, or maybe who that killer is. it's not like all FNAF fans still argue who that is, okay they do, beside the point XD**

 **Spring: *head peek inside the room* hi there!**

 **... what are you doing in here?!**

 **Spring: you forgot watching the cam, again.**

 **hey, don't blame me. I don't play Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Spring: ... then why are you writing a fanfic-**

 **only I am allowed breaking the fourth wall**

 **Spring: the what?**

 **never mind, anyway *turns to the screen* thanks you for reading and till next time!**

 **Spring: *looks confused at the screen* who are you talking to?**

 ***facepalm***


	6. Chapter 6

**ready for another chapter? I am going a quite different way than most FNAF fanfic does, you know, either they are only anthros/furries, humans or robots. while I do a mix of all three. their upgraded forms look closer to a Furry, that's at least what they look like when I draw them, yet they are still robots.**

 **do you want to see those drawings? do tell me, or otherwise, I simply keep them for myself to look after when I describe them.**  
 **so far I have drawn Bonnie and Freddy.**

 **FNAF1 Freddy: *walks in and look at his drawing* wow, I look quite different when you draw me.**

 ***looks up at him* you sure do, but you kinda have to.**

 **Freddy: *frowns* why?**

 **can't tell, it will be spoilers *Freddy gives me 'not amused' look* please don't jump scare me! *runs away* enjoy the story!**

 **Freddy *rolls his eyes* humans...**

* * *

Chica hums cheerfully in the kitchen, happy they finally have gotten some waitress's and caters, making her job so much easier.

"Where is the real cook?"

Yet it gives them new problems. Chica turns to that certain waitress. "The head cook has already gone home." She explains, and points at the many pizza's she made last night, they only need to be warmed. "She made these last night." A lie they have to tell the human employees, for no way they would accept a robot as a boss. much to Chica's annoyance, but she keeps the act up for her family's safety.

The waitress's nods, quickly going back to work. Chica feels sorry for them, they do find a very interactive animatronic scary. But only a little sorry, for no way they would make her leave this kitchen! It has become her pride and joy.  
"The first order!" One of the waitress call and places the order on the table. Chica checks it, takes four pizza slides out from the refrigerator and into the own. With them enough warm, she sits them on a plate and hands the finished food to one of the waitresses who hands the plates to the customers. Pretty easy if Chica says so herself.

It did get a little stressful in the middle of the day, but Chica still enjoys the job. however, the stress did get to one of the waitresses. He accidently drops the plates onto the floor and one of the female waitress hisses at him. "Now look what you have done!"

Chica turn around, not really seeing the big deal. They have enough pizza.

"I-I'm sorry." The man stutters and cleans the spilled food up. The woman, actually the one who has been hired longest sighs. "You be happy the head cook isn't here." She says frowning.

Chica holds down a snicker, unknowably for them. The head cook is actually here.

"Have you ever met her?" One of the other waitresses asks. The head waitress turns to that other one. "No, but she is one heck of a cook." The others can't agree more on that, for Chica did let them get some of the leftovers. The chicken boasts her chest of the praise they oblivious gave her.

The oldest waitress turns to the male. "And good food shouldn't end up on the floor!"

"Sorry..."

"Just get another pizza from Chica." The waitress sights and the male did. Chica gives him the pizza and blinks as the man asks in an almost whisper the oldest waitress. "Why do we have an animatronic in here?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Chica remarks, making the man jump. The two women laugh and the oldest remark. "Be careful what you say Tom. Chica is made out from our head cook's image."

"Really?" the two others blink, looking confuse at the chicken. Chica smiling nods, the best and pretty much the only way she could lie they got a human cook.

The oldest waitress motioned for the two others getting closer, still Chica heard her words. "I think our head cook is watching us thought the animatronic for Chica has scowled me directly from her."

"Talk about being watched." the other woman mutter and with a look on Chica who acts like she didn't hear them, the waitress's return back to her job.  
The two others did as well.  
The male did give Freddy a odd look as the bear walks inside the kitchen but otherwise chose to ignore it, for rumors said that the bear is their boss's animatronic.

"How's everything doing?" Freddy asks as the humans are out.

"Hey, Freddy." Chica greet, placing several pizzas into the own. She looks at him with her purple eyes. "You let Bonnie on the scene alone?"

Freddy smirks walk over to her. "No, Spring is up there with him."

"Good, otherwise the attention might get to his head. So what bring you here to my domain?" Chica jokes with a wink.

The bear chuckle. "Just see how everything is doing."

"Tip top!" The chicken beam, nodding to the three waitress. "The extra help is great. Although they keep wondering where their "head cook" is." She smirks.

Freddy returns the smirk. "What did you tell them?"

"That the head cook is watching them thought this animatronic, their expression: priceless!"

"I can image." Freddy chuckle, yet he has also noticed the slowly increasing problem. Especially with their new cleaning crew. They kept asking for their boss as some of them wants to speak with him, but it isn't like Freddy just could tell them that they have an animatronic bear as boss. so they have to deal having an invisible boss.  
"I'll let you get to work." And he left.

And sure Chica did. She is pretty happy with her new role, although she did miss being on the stage. Maybe when they get more cooks she can join them on the scene again. But for now, she is content with what she got.

Freddy walks over to the scene, briefly watching the two rabbit brothers play, both on guitar. Bonnie smiles down to the bear, asking "Ready to sing again?"

"If you'll let me." Freddy smirks.

"Get your furry butt up here." Bonnie scowl grinning and Freddy jumps onto the scene, remarking still with a smirk. "You do know I can fire you."

"And lose your best musician?" Bonnie asks and Spring adds grinning "I highly doubt it."

"Besides not all of us can be such a stick in the mud all the time."

"You're still annoying."

"I know~" Bonnie sing-song like Spring sometimes did, the two others chuckle of his playful teasing and all three returns back to the music.

At the pirate cove, Foxy tell the surrounding kids made up stories of huge adventures. He like telling stories, even he did sometimes lack inspiration.  
When that happens, he sometimes catches himself thinking of going outside and go on adventure, but that is a silly thought. A robot like him can never go out and have a real adventure, right?  
And today he did lack inspiration, but the kids didn't seems to mind hearing his favorite story of an inn keeper's son went out in search of a hidden treasure. He did notice many of the kids know the story, but that didn't seems to bother them, mostly because Foxy did change it a little from the original.

He just came to the part where the inn keeper's son realized he and his friends has been betrayed by the crew they sailed with, then suddenly three people takes masks over their faces and begins shouting;  
"This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground!" And they wave with three metal object Foxy did only know from his stories.  
They are guns, and very dangerous.

The guests begin panicking but did what the three men told. The kids around Foxy stood frozen and one of the men began shouting at them "On the ground, now!" Pointing the gun at them. The children begin crying and calling for their parents. Foxy quickly calms them down and asks them softly do what the 'mean' men told them.  
Sobbing, the kids lay down on the ground and just to be sure, Foxy slowly steps in between the kids and the man with the gun.

"You too suit freak." The man tells the fox.  
Foxy's tail made an angry twitch, he didn't care about the name the man gave him, what he did not like; is the thought of being on the ground and be helpless, then he would rather fight! He has to protect the children!

His eyes met Freddy's. The bear stares intensely at him, slowly shaking his head. Foxy growls, but the bear is his boss. "Don't hurt the children." He says and sits down before the sobbing children.  
The man clearly ignores him, and keeps on pointing the gun at him and the increasing frighten children.

The two others got the adults, the few children and employees down to the ground in middle of the room and the one who can be assume as the leader walks to the small office where the animatronics keeps the money.

"Where the hell are the manager?!" His yelling could be heard.

And the one keeping an eye on Foxy and the children turns to the male waitress and demand knowing where the manager are.  
"I-I don't know!" The scared man replies, covering his head with his hands.

The man with the gun curses, then calls his men. "Change of plans; you!" He points at one of the guests. "Give us all your money and no one will get hurt!"

Terrified the people did what they are told.

"This is not right." Bonnie sneer low on the scene to Freddy. "They want our money, and now they steal from our customers." He glances to Freddy. "Because they couldn't find you."

Freddy can't agree more, he would gladly give them their money for the safety of their customers. But he doubt they will believe a bear animatronic has the code to that safe and their bank account, they aren't programmed to this anymore, but Freddy still wants to protect the people inside these wall. "I have a plan." He mutters to Bonnie and Spring. "But I need your help."

"Just say the word." Bonnie smirks.  
Spring simple nods, he did look rather uncomfortable with this situation.

Meanwhile, Chica watches both horrified and furies at the robbers stealing the money from their customers. Then suddenly Bonnie and Spirng begins playing, but not their usual relaxing or upbeat music, no this is horrible! Everyone in the restaurant can't agree more and did exactly the same thing: complaining in pain and cover their hurting ears. Two of the robbers didn't do it though, but the one who did: well, he got quite a surprise.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza." Freddy grabs the man's hands and forces the gun out from his grip. The man let out a gasp in shock and looks up to the animatronic way too alive blue eyes. "Were safety is one of our main priority." Freddy lift the man off the floor, glaring him down "You got that?"

The man just stares flabbergast at him, too shocked and scared to answer. But that's exactly what Freddy wants, he throws the man to the scene where Bonnie catches him and holds the screaming man down on the floor.

"You're messing with the wrong restaurant." Bonnie grins, however did look up as the two other begins yelling and pointing their guns at Freddy.

Here Foxy takes that change in sneaking into the crowd and behind the shouting men, both too terrified what the bear just did to realize the fox animatronic has left its spot. That until the said fox jumps at the man right behind the leader and forces the robber down to the floor, quickly getting the gun away from him and throws it into the office where it will be least dangerous.

"Fuck!" The leader cries, pointing terrified his gun between each of the animatronics but quickly realizes he can't point at all of them at the same time.  
To their horror, the man takes a hostage, a woman, but before he can cry a single word, Freddy made the move.

The animatronic bear catches the man and the robber let out a scream of the bear animatronic suddenly towering over him with terrifying black eyes. He shoots Freddy, but the pain meant nothing for the bear, all he felt is rage of this men scaring the customers and trying to hurt that woman! He takes the gun and forces it out from the man's grip, didn't give a darn of the man crying in pain. With the gun out of the way, he knocks the man out.  
"You alright ma'am?" He asks the terrified woman softly.  
She nods very slowly, staring at him in both fear and awe of what he did.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive, several of the customers has called them. One of the policemen spoke with the woman who has for a short while been a hostage.

"Freddy saved me." She whispers, hugging her little girl close.

The policeman writes the name down and asks the still rather shaken up mother. "Where can I find this Freddy?"  
The man blinks as she point to a man in a very good made bear costume, standing at the door and watching the police taking the robbers out.  
Finding it a bit weird why the man in the costume didn't take off the suit, he thanks the woman and walks to the man in the bear costume "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course." Freddy nods and gesture/invite the policeman inside the pretty much empty restaurant.  
Inside, the police man, much to Freddy's surprise says. "You can take the mask off now."  
The bear gives him a confused look, he does not want to be impolite, but.. "I rather not." Taking off the mask or parts of his body cover and expose his inside feels really uncomfortable.

"Please," Even it sounds far from a request.

Freddy sights, and with some trouble, take off his head mask.

The man jumps. "What the- you're a robot?!" Staring shocked at the robotic structure behind the mask.

"What did you except?" Freddy asks, taking his mask on again.

The policeman just stares at him.

Freddy raises a brow, but he did get what the man has expected. "You thought I was human."

"... You're aware you're a robot?"

Yes, he is very aware of that. but this man has already gotten too close to their secret. He fights the urge to roll his eyes, instead, he says. "I am programmed to see the difference between animatronic and human. Only the human has the need being entertained."

"Are you programmed to protect your customers?"

"Safety is a very high priority for the management."

"And you knowledge to disarm a man?"

Freddy this time fight the urge to cross his arms, it would be too human for this guy, so he simple repeats. "Safety is a very high priority for the management."

The man nods and looks away. "Safety indeed.." Turning back to Freddy. "Thank you, for... um, answering my questions."

More making him confused Freddy dryly thinks. Yet he keeps to his small act and tips his hat with a smile to the man. "Enjoy your stay."

"Eh, thanks." And the policeman leaves, going over to the waitress's and Freddy hears him asking for their boss.  
But no one can tell him where their boss is. "We have never met him."

"Not even when you asked for the job?" The police man asks, brow furrowed. The one longest being hired shakes her head. "No, only know him from the phone."

"Do you have his number?"

"No, if you want to give him a message you have to give it to his animatronic mascot." And she points at Freddy who did his best not looking at them. "It's the bear over there."

The policeman blinks. "The mascot is his phone?"

"You could say that." The other woman shrugs. "We give the animatronic a message and it gives it to the manager. It's weird, but I don't care so long I get my money."

"Anyone else I can speak with?"

"No, the management is only around after closing hours. According to our head cook's animatronic." The waitress says, pointing at Chica who helps Foxy and Bonnie calming the surrounding people down. "It's the chicken over there."

The policeman finds this situation weirder and weirder. "Hang on." Taking his hands up to the employees. "Are you saying that you have never seen any of the management and they have a bunch of animatronics as their personal phone massagers?" He eyes the three and did notice the fox is staring oddly at him. He looks away, for seeing that fox reminds him of his son, That one was his favorite.

"More or less." The male waitress nods, glancing to the animatronics. "Pretty strange in the beginning, but you'll get used to it. They are pretty smart."

"I've noticed; spoke with the bear." The police shudder of seeing what was behind that pretty lifelike mask. Glancing to the fox he feels relieved it has stopped staring at him.

"Oh, you thought it was human right?" The youngest waitress asks smirking. "Don't worry officer, I made the same mistake."

The policeman sights and hands one of them his card. "Can you ask your boss to call me? I would like knowing why these punks target this place."

"I can answer you that." The police man and three employees turn around. A man in late forties walks over to them. He's strongly built, bright blond hair, reddish eyes and wears a white jacket along with some light brown pants and black shoes.

"And you are?" The policeman asks this new arrival. The man smiling offer him his hand. "Gold Fazbear, I am the older brother of the owner of this place."  
That made every animatronics look at him, eyes so wide they look ready to pop out.

The policeman blinks not noticing the animatronics reactions, he shakes the hand. "Detective Williams." And asks. "Any idea why they target this place?"

"The place has gotten quite popular the few month it has been open detective." Gold replies and adds while scratching his neck. "And it would've been easy money _if_ they had the code to our safe."

"So you save you money here?"

"Well, only for a week, then I will take them to the bank." Gold replies, watching detective Williams write it down in a small notebook.

"So you are the one taking care of the money?"

"That's correct."

"How is your relationship with your brother?" Detective Williams asks, usually, a question like that makes people a bit annoyed. Gold, however, did not fully know the hidden meaning behind this question and replies with a smile. "We are really close."

"Any fights lately?"

"No." And the blond raises a brow. "Why? Does it have something to do with these men?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." detective Williams replies, writing down a few notes, then looks up. "Thank you for your time, eh hi?" The man blinks when Freddy suddenly stands beside them.

"Can I speak with you?" Freddy asks the blond man.

Gold nods with a calm smile. "Sure, is there anything else?" He asks the policeman.

"Yes, how do those things work?" Detective Williams points at Freddy, not seeing the annoying look on the bear's face.

The blond raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

"How do your employees communicate with your through this animatronics?"

"Oh, that." Gold smiles, turning to the man. "They are connected to our main computers." As if that is the simplest thing in the world. "Anything else?"

"... Eh no, carry on." Detective Williams mutter, turning away, muttering something to himself with an odd look in his eyes.

The blond man shrugs and walks into the office with Freddy.  
The animatronic bear closes the door and then asks what he wanted to ask since he saw his brother... like this!  
"Alright, what happen?" Pointing at Goldie. "Why do you look like a human?"

Goldie grins. "Neat right?" He sits down on the chair, still grinning like a maniac. "Sure makes it easier speaking with the humans."

"What happen to your real body?!"

"Calm down brother." Goldie grins. "It is in the Parts and Service."

Freddy crosses his arms, not the slightest amused of this sudden trick from his brother. "You could've giving me the heads up. You almost made me fry my circuits."

"Sorry about that." Goldie apologizes, no longer grinning. "I would have told you about this tonight, but the racket those men made forced me to use this body sooner than thought."

"I presume this is the extra upgrade you wanted to speak with me about." Freddy remarks, remembering Goldie long wanted to discuss about a means to get closer to the human world.

Goldie learns forward to Freddy in the chair, giving his brother a really serious look. "Yes, as you saw firsthand; humans were completely fooled."

"So you can pretty much stay in that body forever."

"No, this body is far from being perfect. It cannot function without my real body. Also, it has limited power, so we can stay max in these human forms in about 12 hours. Then we have to return to our real bodies and recharge. We can eat and drink with these bodies, but only to fool the humans. We cannot draw any extra power from what we consume and sleep is out of the question."

"Why?"

"It is how we will go back and forward."

Freddy nods, thinking of the information of these new human bodies. He glances at the blond man before him. "You said 'we' does it means you have built some to us as well?"

"The endo skeletons are ready, but it has to be the owner of that body that builds the rest." Goldie touches his middle short hair. "It will make it feel more comfortable being in. I..eh," He chuckles sheepishly." ... I learned that the hard way."

"How many did you make before this one?"

"Only one, but it was Marion who made it." Goldie replies, he gets up from the chair with a weak smile. "I felt so uncomfortable that I returned to my real body in a matter of seconds. This one feels way more comfortable being in." He eyes the animatronic bear, smirking "Anything else?"

"Yes, get back to your body." Freddy says hard but is smiling. "It feels weird looking down to you."

Goldie laughs and walks to the Parts and Service as the police and the customers pretty much have already left.  
Out from the room, Goldie returns in his golden bear form.

After all the human has left, Goldie and Marion explains the others of the human bodies they have build and their new ability to transfer their mind to this said human body.

"Hang on." Bonnie lifts his hands in a sign of stop, he points at Marion and Goldie. "Are you saying we have to build our human body on our own?"

"That's correct." Marion nods, somewhat looking bored. "Otherwise, you won't like staying in them."

"We think it has something to do with our electric pulses." Goldie explains the group. "The first Marion build to me was more in sync with him as he had built it, so it felt wrong to me. While this:" He points at his human body there right now looks like it's asleep. "Is in sync with my electric pulses because I build it."

"But I have no idea how to build an animatronic body." Bonnie points out.  
Chica and Foxy admit to the same.

Marion crosses his arms. "Actually, you do." They blink and the most humanoid looking animatronic explain, no longer looking bored. "While you went through your upgrades, you each got a extra program. That program is to build yourself a humanoid body, it is also why you can fix small damages on yourselves. Not that any of you have got any major damages." He remarks dryly, but he isn't complaining.

"Actually" Freddy uncrosses his arms and reveals two holes in his suit, one of the bullets has destroyed parts of his inside. The bear smiles sheepishly. "I got shot."

Marion makes a face-palm. "Oh what joy..." but did get to work. Meanwhile,e he did that. Goldie takes his body and carry it back into a safe storeroom inside the Parts and Service. Moments later, he returns with two very human like endo skeletons, far more advance than their old endo skeletons.  
"I think you should begin working on yours right away." He sits those two down and fetches the three others. "We might be going to need them soon." He explains as returning again from the room.

"Especially mine." Freddy remarks dryly, looking at one of the endo skeletons, he can't move though. Marion is still fixing him. "People keeps asking for their boss."

"And Head cook." Chica points out, taking one of the human endo skeletons.

"I haven't been asked for, but," Foxy takes one, smirking to the rest "I want to see what is beyond our walls!"

Bonnie and Spring glances to one another, then takes their own.

"I'm just curious how the human world is." Spring admits sheepishly as he looks at his hopefully new human disguise. "I have been missing a lot."

Bonnie grins nudge him. "You have no idea."  
Spring returns the grin and both turn to their endo skeleton human bodies.

After fixing and closing Freddy's suit properly, Marion fetches them the tools needed and they all begins on working on these new bodies.

* * *

 ***peek into the room* is he gone? *no Freddy around* oh good, so, do you guys remember about I said I did a mix of both Furry, Robot and Human? well, now you can see where the human part comes in. of course I will draw their human shapes as well, not sure I will submit them on DeviantART though...  
**

 **Bonnie: *jumps in* I wanna see my human shape!**

 **Argh! *jumps startled* would you stop that?!**

 **Bonnie: Nope! *snatch the paper* neat! I like my human form *blinks* but why is my hair-**

 ***stops him* no spoilers! *laugh nervously to the screen* can't have that now can we?**

 **Bonnie: *gets my hands away from his mouth* brother is right, you are weird.**

 **says the purple bunny who most thought was a girl!**

 **Bonnie: *frowns* I'm a boy. oh, by the way *looks at the screen* Vildtiger is still looking for songs. my opinion? I would prefer FNAF songs.**

 **only I am allowed to break the fourth wall!**

 **Bonnie: *black killer glare***

 **yikes! *runs away* till next time, if Bonnie doesn't kills me first!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi, I'm still alive *glance over the shoulders* Bonnie didn't kill me. and.. well, no one has suggested me any songs, so I picked those I like or simple thinks suits the story.**  
 **the first one is "Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song" by The Living Tombstone.**  
 **not my favorite, but that song was the first song I got introduced to.**

 **oh, and to Frozem1: thanks, and I hope you will like the rest just as much ^^**

 **as always: Enjoy!**

* * *

He sits inside the security office, fearing those murderous animatronics will come after him once again. suddenly, Freddy begins making that creepy laugher, not strange, but what is strange, that music begins playing.  
he takes up the monitor and looks at the three on the scene.  
 _  
We're waiting every night  
to finally roan and invite._

Freddy turns its eyes to the camera.  
 _  
Newcomers to play with us  
for many years we're been all alone_

he change the camera and sees Bonnie in the Parts and Service room  
 _  
We're forced to be still and play  
the same songs we've known since that day_

Bonnie slowly turns to the camera, it flashes  
 _  
an imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay_

the cam stop flashing and Bonnie glares into the camera with black eyes.  
he takes the monitor down and flashes to the west hall.  
Chica stands at the window

please let us get in!

he close the door  
 _  
don't lock us away!_

he takes the monitor up again, watches Chica glance up to the camera  
 _  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control_

suddenly the chicken's head twitch in freaky glitching  
 _  
and we're forced here to take that role  
we've been all alone_

he takes the monitor down and flash at the east hall and see Bonnie is standing right at the door.  
 _  
stuck in our little zone  
since 1987_

he shut the door  
 _  
Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend_

checking the cameras again and watches Freddy on the scene.

after all you only got:

Freddy looks at the camera, move its mouth to the strange voice

Five Nights at Freddy's

looking up to Chica in the window  
 _  
is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

turning to Bonnie who are leaving the hall  
he opens the door  
 _  
why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

he looks at the pirate cove and Foxy are looking out  
 _  
is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it  
_  
Foxy bolt out and runs to the security office _._

why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's

he slams the door shut. the clock chime, but somehow he does not leave, instead he look back at the monitor again.  
 _  
We're really quite surprised  
we get to see you another night_

he hears Chica inside the kitchen, can't see it though because that camera is broken

you should have looked for another job  
you should have said to this place goodbye

change to the cam to the scene, Freddy is staring darkly at him  
 _  
it's like there's so much more  
maybe you've been in this place before_

taking the monitor down, light the east hall and spot Bonnie, he closes the door  
 _  
we remember a face like yours  
you seem acquainted with those door_

taking up the monitor again  
 _  
please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!_

Freddy is coming  
 _  
We're not like what you're thinking_

Chica peeks in from the window, he slams the door  
 _  
We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control_

he opens the door to Bonnie, that one is gone.  
 _  
and we're forced here to take that role  
we've been all alone_

checking Foxy, it's looking out, ready to bolt for the room  
 _  
stuck in our little zone  
since 1987_

he looks up, hearing Freddy's deep laugher  
 _  
Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend_

checking Foxy again, it's gone. he see the fox runs toward the office from the cam

after all you only got:  
Five Nights at Freddy's

he slams the door, listing to Foxy slams its hand and hook at the door  
 _  
is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

Freddy's laugher is getting closer  
 _  
why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

suddenly the power runs out, the doors opens, leaving him in the dark  
 _  
is this where you want to be?  
I just don't get it_

Freddy's face appear in the darkness, playing another tune  
 _  
why do you want to stay_

darkness surrounds them both  
 _  
Five Nights at Freddy's_

and out from the darkness, Freddy lungs at him.

in a small apartment, a young man in mid twenties bolt up from bed, gasping at the dream, or closer to nightmare he woke up from. he groans, getting tired of keep on dreaming of those guys. it has been, what? a year now since he played that lethal game of theirs.  
fortunately, he often forgets what he has been dreaming about, his mind is like a sieve under that point.  
knowing he won't get any more sleep for tonight, this young man gets up from bed and decide seeing if the rumors are true of Freddy's truly have closed its doors for good.  
what he found are rather surprising.

A few knocking are heard from the door, but the young man already knows who it is, more so as the sound of the door open, and a low curse "dammit Mike " his roommate complains and suddenly the screen on the computer goes black.  
the young man, named Mike, with brown hair a grey/blue eyes. he spins around, glaring angry at his roommate "the hell man?!"

his roommate, a slightly older man with reddish hair and green eyes returns the glare "you need to stop! there is nothing more for you. the place is closed down!"

"oh really?!" Mike turns the computer on again, and show the news he found before the interruptions.

his roommate read it over his shoulders "grand reopening of the Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" the red haired stare shocked at the screen.

Mike looks to his roommate "I need to see that place"

his roommate shakes his head "forget it Mike. last time I let you get near one of those horror buildings, you freaking took the job as the Night guard! even I told you those animatronics are dangerous!"

Mike turns grumpy away. sure, taking that job wasn't such a good idea. in fact; it has been a living nightmare.  
but through that week.. he discovered something. he remember looking at the cams, seeing the words 'it's me' over and over again. what most caught his eyes with those words was when they suddenly stood on the 'out of order' sign to the pirate cove... before Foxy would try and attack him.  
it left him with the feeling the whole place tried telling him something very important, making him return night after night, trying figuring out what the place wanted to tell him.  
and he did notice something through that week, beside from the 'it's me'  
sometimes he saw news clippings, telling a story he knew far too well. for he was there, he saw them being slaughtered.  
 _  
"Run Mike!"_ followed by the screams. his friend's sacrifice have saved him and what did he do in return? nothing!  
Mike felt so helpless when the police quested him, asking for anything they could identify the murder, but all Mike could tell them;  
 _"I don't know... it was yellow.."_ the horror of seeing his friends getting killed before his eyes, made him forget everything else. even today, all he remembers was a golden colored figure, holding a knife that was filled with his friends blood. and they never found his friends bodies, even though he could show them the room where it happened.  
the murder has hidden the bodies, and even today... their graves are still empty.

for years he has refused of returning to Freddy Fazbear pizza. only when he saw the night guard job he finally returned... just to get more nightmares. those four animatronics were out for blood, his blood. and yet, something made him return that whole week. he just isn't sure why though. maybe it's because he haven't found any closures with his friends death, their murder is still out there, and so are their bodies, trapped somewhere inside Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Mike sight, eyeing his roommate. Steve is a good man, but he did not understand why he has to do this "have you ever lost a friend?"

"if you mean by watching them get slaughtered before your eyes, then no" Steve replies, well aware of his roommate is suffering trauma from losing his friends. one of the reasons why he kept putting up to this, although his patience is beginning running thin. "but you have to move on man" he say softly, he feels sorry for Mike, seeing the brunette is still suffering nightmares of that day. he's probably the only one giving a darn about Mike, for his parents are death and the rest of the family doesn't seems to understand.  
"don't you think they would've wanted it?" he asks "you be happy?"

Mike thinks back to his only friends back then.  
Sean, the kinda intimidate looking but incredible understanding and caring boy, quite mature compared to his age. always protecting the people he cares about.  
Daniel, being really small in size but big in heart, he was a fighter, yet he was sometimes quite oblivious, Mike and Daniel has gotten tight in their shared passion for pirates. and no one could make adventure stories as Daniel could.  
Jenna was like Sean, she's a very understanding character, although she was quite playfully and could throw something at his head and give him a teasing remark just for fun. being the only girl in the group must sometimes be hard, but Jenna never seemed to mind.  
and lastly he got Tim, him and Jenna fought a lot. Mike was at first scared of Tim's tough guy attitude, but he learned that was just how that boy showed he cared. Tim was the oldest, and was incredible talented playing guitar, always spoke about them should start a band.  
it was their shared dream, but that dream died along with them.

still, he knows they will have the best for him, but... he eyes the news on the computer, seeing a better version Freddy Fazbear standing on the scene along with Chica and Bonnie. seeing those animatronics, he feels there is still more to this, he can't let it drop, not now.  
"I have to know... and only this place" he points at the screen "knows the answers"

Steve sight "of course it does.." he don't sound convinced though. still the red haired takes his jacket and walks towards the door "I drive"

"huh?" Mike blinks, for usually Steve did not want anything to do with this personal quest of his. he let Mike do it sure, but that's about it.  
although that stopped when the brunette returned home as a wreck from his Night guard job. Steve did not know this, but Mike had just escaped from being grabbed by Freddy after the power ran out.

Steve gives him a look "you're going there anyway, so at least I can make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"alright?"

And they both left the apartment. the drive to the restaurant are in complete silence. Steve only began speaking when they parked before the restaurant, crowded with people "I get you in an hour" Steve says as Mike steps out.

"you're not coming?" Mike asks, brow furrow in confusions.

Steve narrow his eyes "no way, those animatronics gives me the freak" and he drives off. leaving Mike alone on the parking lot, well almost alone, for the parking lot are filled with children and their parents, coming and leaving the restaurant.

the young man walks inside and can right away see there are huge difference from the pizza place he worked at as night guard and this place.  
the place he worked at before looked like it was about to fall apart thanks to disrepair.  
the manager kept saying there was nothing really wrong with the place, but Mike and many people would say otherwise. sure the place was kinda decent, but the animatronics.. well they sure did needed some cleaning, they smelled and had signs of dirt, possible from food thrown at them. he saw them a single time at the day and it felt uncomfortable watching them move awkwardly and sing with glitching voices.  
here, well the place are in tip top repair, very light and colorful. whole place filled with the smell of new baked pizza and sound of cheerful, but fortunately not too cheesy music.

Mike turns to the scene and have to admit he is rather impressed with the animatronics repairs. their movements are fluid and they sings perfectly in tune with the songs. their fur are brand new and they now looks more animal like than when he last saw them. back then, only their heads and different colors told them apart.

the song finishes and the bear begins speaking to the clapping audience "thank you, are you children having a good time?" Freddy asks the children before the stage with a deep, yet surprising soft voice.  
"YES!"  
Mike have to hold over his ears of the huge squealing answer.

Freddy chuckle and turns to Bonnie who says with a light male voice "yo Freddy, I think we are missing someone"

Mike raise a brow, for since when did Bonnie use slang such as 'yo'

"and who that might be Bonnie?" Freddy asks, eyebrow slightly risen.

Bonnie grins cocky "well, we all know how awesome we are, especially me"

okay, whoever rebuild that bunny has made it incredible proud of himself. Mike always thought Bonnie would be shown as a shy, yet talented musician. not.. well, he isn't sure what to say about Bonnie's new personality, maybe a big jerk?

"but someone who is just as awesome is not on the scene along with us" Bonnie continues.

okay, maybe he's not such a big jerk after all.

Chica turns to Bonnie, making a raise brow expression "shall I introduce him or do you want the spotlight a bit longer?" causing Bonnie to look annoyed at her, the children laughs, but the parents laughs more, as they got the joke better. Mike in the other hand, he just blinks, for he honestly didn't expect that.

"hey, I like the attention" Bonnie pouts.

that either!

Chica rolls smirking her eyes and say out to the audients "let's show him how's it done: let's give a big hand to Foxy!" and all three on the scene turns to the smaller one.

"arrge ohoy, me lass and lassies!" the fox jumps out from behind the curtains and the children cries happy to him "HI FOXY!"  
"ye ready fer some tales of Captain Foxy's grand adventures?" the fox asks them with a toothy grin and the children cries in delight "YES!" and Foxy begins on his tale, using big arm moves while telling the story and it sure heck gets the attention.

Mike stare at the fox, this is the first time he ever see Foxy in action after the murder of his friends and have to admit that this animatronic sure do a good job. made him wonder; why did the management even put this one out of commission for so long? from the looks of the big crowd surrounding him; Foxy seems quite popular.

"no fair.."

"deal with it~"

Mike turns to the scene, shocked hearing the small talk between the animatronics. it seems only he notice it though, for everyone else are too busy listing to Foxy or enjoying their food.

Bonnie gives Chica an annoyed stare "I think I better liked it when you were in the kitchen" although did move back as the chicken moves smugly close to him "oh really?"

"y-yeah, really" Bonnie says hard, as if trying being tough, but he can't hide his face getting closer to red than purple.

wait, is that bunny blushing?!

"yeah, I can see that" Chica muse and chuckles along with Freddy, which made Bonnie's head even redder "...shut up"

"can't do that" Freddy whacks Bonnie friendly over the shoulders "the next song is coming up"

"I hate you.." Bonnie grumble, but it quickly turns into a smirk and he begins playing on the guitar "try and keep up" he mutter to the two.

rolling their eyes, Freddy and Chica begins on singing to Bonnie's music, but Mike did not hear what they are singing.  
he stares in disbelief at the three. startle they have made a conversation with one another, what did that mean? did they know they were hunting him back then?!  
to his bigger shock, Freddy suddenly looks at him, right at him!  
those blue piercing eyes. suddenly he sees them, shining in the darkness as that bear plays his tune before lunging at him.  
and as fast this came, the fast it was gone.

the bear is once again looking at the children who sings along. Mike shudder, but the thought of getting the hell out did not even cross his mind. Instead he begin watching the animatronics from a small distance, somehow hoping he can catch them into another conversation. unfortunately, the rest of that hour, he didn't see any more strange behaviors from them, making him rather disappointed yet curios.

when Steve finally comes for him.  
the red haired looks out from the car, asking casual "how was it?"

"noisy" Mike replies dull, pondering too much on the conversation he caught the animatronics in.

"sooo.. no killer animatronics or signs of your dead friends haunt the place?" Steve asks as if it's the weather he speaks about.

Mike gives him an annoyed look "that is not funny"

"now you know how I feel when you keep talking about that place" Steve retort back, glancing to the brunette "so, you done in this quest of yours?"

"yes" Mike lie, for in fact. it seems it has just begun. 

* * *

**and this is the introduction to Mike Schmidt! hope you like how I have made him, for.. well, he is kinda the protegonist in my story. like he is in many other fanfictions... *nervoues chuckle***

 **Mike: *walks up to me***

 **oh hi Mike.**

 **Mike: *nods* hi, sorry, but I'm a little busy. *leaves***

 **okay?... *glance to the screen* make a guess where he's going. *shrugs* anyway, you will see in the next chapter.**  
 **so till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**back again! and if you like, I have sat out the front image to this story on my DeviantART side, here it is:** art/Facing-the-Past-Image-556302568

 **also, I am planning on submitting how Freddy and gang looks like in this story as well.**  
 **now, let's see what Mike is doing at Freddy's!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

that night Mike snuck out from the apartment and took Steve's car to the restaurant, well aware the animatronics won't do anything at day, it is a night they'll get dangerous.  
he walks carefully up to the front door and notices to his surprise that it's unlock.  
quickly checking his surroundings, he sneaks inside, again taken by surprise seeing there are still light on inside the building. well, at least he did not have to use his flashlight.

Mike walks over to the stage, feeling a quite scared seeing that no animatronic are up on the scene, are they already moving? he sure hope not.  
checking the kitchen, it is clean and empty, which is good.  
he did notice that Chica often went inside the kitchen in that other location.  
checking to the pirate cove; only the prop ship and some toy swords are inside. the fox was nowhere to be seen.  
"where are they?" he wonder out loud.

Mike freeze of what sounds like ruffling paper, he turns to one of the open doors, seeing light are also on in there, but he can also spot movements. with heart up in his throat, Mike slowly goes to that door.  
peeking inside, he gasp of what sight he sees.

inside, a golden colored bear gather the papers on the desk and placing them into a safe, too casual to just be a mere robot to entertainment! this somewhat advance robot turns around by Mike's shocked gasp and the bear's bright red met the humans dull blue. it looks rather surprise.

before Mike can do anything, like run away. he suddenly gets tackled and held down on the floor.  
"trying to steal from us eh?" a familiar voice sneer above him. Mike looks up and to his horror see it is the fox animatronic glaring him down with its yellow eyes.. Foxy has caught him.  
he panics, thinking it and that gold colored bear will do what the Phone Guy said over the phone: stuff him into a suit.  
sadly his struggle is in no use, the fox is too strong.

"wild one isn't he?" Foxy says and add in a small sneer "but you are not getting away, thief"

"I call the police" another voice says behind the panicking human, this one quite deep.

"no wait, I'm not a thief!" Mike cry, still scared out from his mind. yet their talking made him somehow calm down, maybe because it made him know they can be able reasoning with?

"then what are you doing here?" Foxy asks, now just sounding confuse.

"I... uhh" Mike tries finding a good answer, but he can't come with any. for no way in hell he will tell he came here to find clues of his friends bodies and maybe solve the riddle why the last place kept saying 'it's me'  
the sound of door opens and Bonnie's voice asks loudly "what the hell is going on?!"

"Bonnie!" both a female and male voice shouts.

"what?!"

a pair of brown paws comes in front of Mike, the young man looks up and would have jumped by looking into Freddy serious eyes if not Foxy held him down.

the animatronic bear let out a sight "I should've guessed.." Freddy muse, sounding annoyed.

"you know him?" Bonnie asks, looking to the leader.

Freddy removes his eyes from the man "not really, but he did keep staring at us under our show. so I got suspicious"

"so... he's some kind of fan boy" Mike hear Bonnie say in a cheeky tone, the man would've retorted angry back, if he wasn't so scared.

"I doubt it, man shaking his pants" Chica remark in matter of fact.

"I would too if I got Foxy's over me, have you smelled his breath?"  
Mike felt Foxy turn, probably to shoot the bunny a glare. "don't make me come over there to kick your ass bunny!"

Bonnie returns the glare "it's rabbit, you stupid mutt!"

"anyway!" Chica cut in between those two, clearly this is rather normal for them. the chicken walks over to the fox, who still holds the human down "you should give him some space, if he runs" she smiles down to Mike "we'll simple catch him"

Mike gulp, not liking the sound of that.

"yeah, okay" and Foxy lets go of the human.

Mike jumps on his feet and quickly backs away from the very aware animatronics, scared what they might do to him. "what will you do to me?" he asks. they are smarter than he thought, which makes them also more dangerous.

"oh I have some good ideas" Bonnie smirks, crossing his arms "especially after you ruin our-"

"Bonnie" Freddy warn him hash, makes the rabbit shut his mouth. clearing his throat, the bear turns to the human "you caught us in a bad time Mr..?" he gives the human a expecting look.

"Mike, Mike Schmidt" Mike says, felling weird suddenly talking to the animatronics that a year back tried to kill him. or maybe these guys are some other models. would explain their new behavior.

Freddy nods "Mr. Schmidt" and asks with a frown "what are you doing here this late?"

"didn't you see the close sign?" Foxy asks, coming up beside the man, blinking of Mike jumps away from him.

"I-I did, but..." Mike sight, mutter with eyes to the floor "I wanted see if it was truth.. you being sentient" it is a lie, but right now he just needs something to speak with them about. hopefully they won't hurt him.

"who told you?" Freddy asks, voice suddenly hard.

Mike shudder in fear, yet still he remarks softly "I kinda discovered that myself..."

"good, now get out and keep your darn mouth shut" Bonnie says, raising a brow as both Chica and Foxy gives him a glare, his ears lowers and pout with narrowed eyes "come on, you were thinking the same!"

"I wasn't" Chica points out.

Foxy didn't say anything, he suddenly seems very interesting in the ceiling.

Mike blinks "you're letting me go?" well that's new.

Foxy turns to him, looking confuse "what else should we do? lock you inside the closet?"

"we only do that to Bonnie when he gets too annoying" Chica smirks, acting like she didn't notice the rabbit's angry stare.

Freddy clears his throat, stepping towards the human "but we would ask you keep your little discovery for yourself."

"it's not like anyone would believe you anyway" Chica shrugs and so right she are.

Mike lower his head "I'm well aware of that..." people will think him as crazy if he tries telling them that the animatronics inside a ordinary restaurant is sentient. he blinks when the golden bear he saw in the office's poke Freddy on the shoulder and mutter something to him.  
Freddy gives that one a nod and the golden one suddenly disappears. Mike stare baffle at the spot that golden bear was seconds ago.

"what?" he feels a small hit over his head, snapping him out his shock. Mike turns a glare to the smirking rabbit "never seen a teleporting bear before?"

"very funny" Mike grumble, beginning getting annoyed by this one's attitude.

Bonnie smirks and walks to the stage with "guess we stay here for tonight" he takes his red el guitar and begins strumming it "for I don't think Mikey boy is going to leave soon"

oh, he did just not use that nickname! only his friends can call him that! Mike open his mouth, but got stopped by Chica. she walks over to Bonnie, telling him hard "he will with that attitude of yours!"

"it's part of my charm" Bonnie grin, head lifted high, did shot a glare as Mike asks dryly "what charm?"

"good one!" Foxy begin laughing and duck the last second from a flying object that looks very alike the cupcake Chica held in the other location.

"Caky!" Chica cries and runs to the fortunately not alive cupcake. that one is just a ordinary plush.

Foxy straighten up again, smirking "ye missed ye landlubber!" he says with pirate accent.

Bonnie jumps up "who are you calling a landlubber you mangy mutt?!"

"you want a piece of me rodent?!" Foxy barks back, looking ready to kill even he is way smaller than Bonnie.

before they could get into a fight, Freddy walks in between them "cut it out!" but when they kept glaring at one another, the bear grab both their necks and slam them against one another hard enough to knock a human out.  
both fox and rabbit cries in pain, no longer glaring at one another as they are too busy moaning in pain. Freddy turns to the baffle Mike, telling him smugly "always work"

Mike just stare, for how they interacts with one another. it's like seeing his... no, no! he has been through this already, he cannot go back and thinking they somehow are still around.  
beside, these are animatronics, they are probably just programmed to be like this, be like some small family.  
Chica begins scowling the still in pain Bonnie of throwing her cupcake. Bonnie responds he has no idea what she's talking about. seeing them act this like, he can't stop thinking of his friends and reminded on how much he misses them.

Freddy smug expression disappears when the man suddenly begins shredding tears "something wrong?"

Chica and Bonnie stops their small quall and like Foxy, turns to the man. all having a concern look in their eyes.

Mike quickly dries the tears away, feeling stupid of crying in front of a bunch of robots "I'm fine"

"you don't look fine" Freddy remark and did not make it better that he sits his paws on Mike's shoulders, saying softly "you will feel better if sharing your burden" exactly like Sean would do if some of his friends were upset... his friend... the one who sacrificed himself so he could live...

Mike shakes the thought away, shaking Freddy's hands off him and runs out from the restaurant, much to the animatronics surprise.

Freddy turns to his friends "did I say something wrong?"  
the three others didn't know, like the bear, not sure what just happen.

Mike return home, being incredible lucky no one else are on the road for he's so upset over how much these animatronics are like his dead friends that he drove in a very reckless high speed home. when finally home, the man did not try being silent, he slams the door, ignoring Steve's tired and angry remark of what the heck he was doing out this late?  
the brunette went to his drawer and takes out an old photo album, inside are the only pictures of his friends. he takes one of them out, the last one taken before the murder.

it is a group picture they took under Daniel's 9th birthday. Daniel sits before a, in their eyes back then, a huge cake. the birthday boy has a pirate hat on.  
left to him stands Tim, having his usual cocky grin on his face and Jenna giving him an amused scowl. on the right stands the young Mike, grinning widely to Daniel and beside him stands Sean. having his head to Mike and Daniel, but his eyes are on whoever took the picture, probably Daniel's father.

Mike have forgotten what color Seans eyes are. this photo is black and white. but looking at the photo now, looking at the eyes of Sean he sees a pair of bright blue eyes.

Freddy's eyes.

Mike put the picture back and shut the album shut, angry and hurt that he saw that bear instead of his best friend. it isn't fair!  
Mike thought he has gotten over it, but feeling the grief coming back in full force, he realize those animatronics have open that old wound wide open again.  
why are they acting so much like his friends? 

* * *

**Chica: *peeks inside the room* hey, I hear from Bonnie you're drawing us?**

 ***looks up* oh hey Chica. yes, I am.**

 **Chica: cool! can I see mine?**

 **it's not done yet, sorry.**

 **Chica: don't worry, I can wait, say. *looks around for something* do you know where the Toys are?**

 **oh, there was one reader who asked about them.**

 **Chica: are you planning on putting them into the story?**

 ***glance to the story* yeah, at some point. can't say much though *looks to the chicken* I prefer not making too many spoilers.**

 **Chica: okay! *Smiles* mind I try something?**

 **so long it's not me getting hurt...**

 **Chica: *completely ignoring my remark* neat! *looks at the screen* me and my friends will see you the next chapter! there we are trying our human bodies!**

 **Chica!**

 **Chica: whoopsie! *runs off***

 ***groan* I'll see you the next time... when I have killed this chicken! *runs after Chica***


	9. Chapter 9

**(yesterday)  
**  
 **Foxy: Vildtiger! are you ready with the part where we are out in the... *stops inside my room* ..city? *no one in the room* huh? where is she? *looks around* she usually submit a new chapter every second day.**

 **Bonnie: what's keeping you? *looks inside* I want to leave now.**

 **Foxy: um... she's not here..**

 **Bonnie: WHAT?! oh come on! where is she?!**

 **Foxy: *shrug* don't know, but we can't leave without her.**

 **Bonnie: *glare* I'm aware... great.. *leaves* stupid furry...**

 **Foxy: *leaves as well* I wonder where she is?...**

 **(present)**

 ***walks into the room* that's was a fun trip! *sits at the laptop* I couldn't work on the story though... meh, a day shouldn't-**

 **Foxy: Vildtiger! *jumps into the room***

 **yikes! *jumps off the chair***

 **Foxy: oh, sorry. *turns to the door* guys! she's back!**

 **Bonnie's voice: about darn time! do she have any idea how painful this has been?!**

 **umm... what is going on?**

 **Foxy: Bonnie's just angry you didn't write this chapter yesterday, he's really excited getting outside. *fiddle with his hook* and, well, so am I.**

 **alright, I'll write it. *gets back to the laptop* okay, tell them I'm ready.**

 **Foxy: great! *leaves***

 ***sight* sometimes I wonder who is controlling who in this relationship...**

 **Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter, and sorry I couldn't submit the chapter yesterday, but I was too busy having a blast in a amusement park with my friends.**

 **HunterHero179: I'm glad you like it, and I would be happy too if more people supported me with this story, but unfortunately... I cannot decide that.**

 **Winslow'sPhoenix: don't worry, I don't see your constructive criticism as flaming, this is how I can improve and do the story better for you guys. so thank you for making me aware.**  
 **and I'm really glad you like the plot. oh and.. *glance to Spring there looks about to cry* my Spring don't like the name Springtrap *whisper* he's a bit sensitive about it.**  
 **Spring: I'm not a monster...! *cries***  
 **quickly! give him a hug! *throws you to Spring***

 **and lastly to frozem1: ehmm... I am not completely sure what you were trying to ask/tell me, but what I got from that message:**  
 **well, unfortunately I cannot go into much details about what you are writing, it will be too much spoilers. but what I can say that you are pretty close to what I had in mind.**

 **as for you others; enjoy!**

 **Bonnie: about time!**

 ***throws my bag at him* get out! *begins typing* and let me write this..**

* * *

"And then he ran out, just like that." Bonnie explains his brother, both for the first time in their human bodies and also for the first time out in the city. It feel a bit weird, but Bonnie quickly begins enjoying it. Especially when he realizes he can look into shops and touch the thing he likes, instead of drooling over it in some paper commercial.

Spring, now looking as a skinny middle aged man with short blond hair. His clothing are pretty simple, a sand colored t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of jogging shoes. His ice blue eyes watching his younger, but taller brother "I admit, that is pretty strange." Spring admit.

Bonnie nods, annoyed over this Mike. How that guy have left them last night. He hate feeling helpless as this Mike made him feel by leaving so suddenly; when it clearly showed he could use some help with whatever he's dealing with.  
The usual rabbit scratches his long but not fully purple hair, it's closer to brown now. His hair are sat into a ponytail, except from his bangs, going a bit longer at the ears. He's thin, but not as thin as his brother, also, he's strongly build, but not as close as Freddy.

"You know." Spring turns his ice blue eyes to his brother "Let's just forget about him and have some fun."

Bonnie smirks "sure-"

"Great, this way!" and without warning Spring drags a startled Bonnie down the street, for even though he don't look like it, Spring is surprisingly strong. The again cheerful blond drags Bonnie to a music store, he smile to the taller male. "Saw it while you spoke of this Mike character."

"Sweet!" Bonnie grin and both walks inside. The purple rabbit, or for the moment now looking like a young man. It didn't take him long finding something interesting and walks straight to the different guitars hanging on the walls and lying on the shelves. Feeling like he is in a dream, for he has never been allowed being near any real guitars other than the red el-guitar he now own. He didn't count that stupid prop he got by the old manager as a guitar, darn thing couldn't even play! He likes the red one back home, still didn't mean he will drool over some other guitar. He looks over his back, Spring seems more interesting in what looks like a very small piano or just keyboard with a bunch of other buttons. The usual gold hare gets into a conversation about this said instrument with one of the employees from the shop.

"like what you see?"

Bonnie blink and turns to another employee, this one is a young woman with a pretty hardcore look. He smirks to her and nods to a newer model of his el-guitar "Mind I try it?"

"If you can play it" she replies, also smirking, takes the guitar and plug it into a small amp. She begins playing on it, filling the place with some hardcore rock. Those who are inside the shop cheer at her, seemly this isn't new for them. She stops and smirk to him "Think you can beat that?" handing him the guitar.

Bonnie admit she's good, and he isn't still used to these human hands, but.. he takes the el-guitar on and strums it little, getting a feel of the strings.  
But he's pretty sure he got a bit more practice than her, playing on guitar has been the only thing he has been doing most of his life. He begin on playing, first hard rock, then to the more upbeat pop and lastly a more sooth melody. He stops and bow as pretty much everyone who heard him applause. He admit, getting this kind of response never gets tiring!  
He hands her the guitar.

"You're pretty good, playing in a band?" she asks, placing the guitar back onto its spot.

Bonnie nods "yeah."

"How long?" she asks.

"As long as I remember. My family is very musical" after all, he's programmed being a musician, not that he mind, in fact, he loves music!

"I see, and if you're interested" she starts learning towards him over the desk "I can show you a place where people would _love_ hearing you play" giving him a flirting look. "or maybe you can just play a little for me."

Bonnie grin, she's cute, but not his type. Not to mention; he's a robot. "maybe some other time" he says, just to humor her.

She smiles back "I hope so" and leave him with a last flirting smirk.

Bonnie chuckle watch her leave, never thought being out in the human world could be this funny.  
And where did this sudden knowledge of how to flirt come from? He have no idea. Shaking his head, and turns to his brother, asking "you finding something bro?"

Spring turns around to him, smiling like a child that just got a birthday cake handed "You bet! Look at this." and he shows the usual rabbit the strange keyboard.

Bonnie blinks at the keyboard, not sure what the heck is so interesting about it "What is it?" he asks, sure he knows a lot about guitars, but other instruments.. eh not so much.

"It's a synthesizer" the male employee says and explains to the two disguised animatronics what a synthesizer can do. Hearing it can mix and change into many different tunes sounds pretty interesting, but Bonnie doubt he ever can play that thing. He eye Spring "Do you know how to play on it?"

Spring, didn't answer Bonnie, instead he looks to the employees "can I try it?"

"Sure, but if you break it, you buy it."

Spring gives the man a nod and the man turns it on. After a few hesitant tries, Spring take a deep breath, (although he didn't need air) "here goes" and he begins on playing, it isn't perfect and he have forgotten parts of it, but at least it is music. Music he once played for his other family..

"Wow, that's pretty good" Bonnie smiles when Spring finish this both heartwarming yet also sad music "considering this is your first try."

"You say this is first time he's ever played one?" the man asks Bonnie with wide eyes. The usual purple one nods and Spring raise slightly a brow of the man let out a whistle. "You got one hell of a talent there."

"..thanks" Spring muse, looking flustering away, much to the other male's confusions.

Bonnie turns, smirking "He's not used to praise" he tell the human.

"Well, you deserve that one" the man says with a small laugher.

Spring smile, still flustering looks to the ground. He only looks up with the question "How much does it cost?"  
Moments later, Spring proudly carries the big box with the synthesizer inside.

Bonnie walks grinning beside him "Freddy is going to _flip!"  
_  
"Too bad, I want it" Spring laugh, even more so as Bonnie makes the remark "I can see that."

They found Freddy and Foxy at the town plaza. The human Freddy; looking very alike to Goldie's human shape by being pretty broad shouldered and strongly build. Freddy's did however have middle short dark brown and slightly curly hair. His eyes are same strong blue as his bear form. He wears a black suit, fitting for a gentleman or just someone wants to look fancy. The bowtie and hat are gone though.

"What happen to your hat, mister uptight?" Bonnie asks grinning and sits down beside the brown haired on the bench.

Freddy gives him a look "Goldie took it" and that pretty much, answer everything.

Bonnie burst in laughter, much to the usual bear's annoyance.

Spring at least tries keep his laughter down, "Where is Chica?" he asks, with a big grin over his face by his old friend have stolen Freddy's hat. The brown bear hates when people takes his hat.

Foxy, lying on a small wall beside the bench. Looking like some kind of fantasy street fighter with that striking red mess of hair and amber eyes. "She's in there" he points at a clothing store "using all our money" like in his fox form, Foxy was still the smallest of the bunch.

"She's not the only one" Freddy remarks, looking at the box in Springs arms. "what is that?"

"my new instrument" Spring beam like the sun.

Scratching his chin, pondering what instrument the blond can play on other than a guitar. Then Freddy choose shrugging it off "meh, at least it isn't another guitar." he's going to find out what this new instrument is when they get home anyway.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asks with an annoyed frown.

Freddy simple gives him a look "knowing you, you would've bought another guitar, even you clearly have a good one back home."

"I didn't buy one."

"He almost did though" Spring grin.

Bonnie turns to him, gasping annoyed "brother!"

"What made him not do it?" Freddy asks, raising a brow of the two rabbits sheepish looks. His blue eyes goes to the box again "how much did that synthesizer cost?"

"you don't wanna know, trust me" Bonnie simple says.

Freddy looks away, getting an idea the rabbit might be right.. although he's pretty sure Goldie will let him know when he complain they have spend too many money.

"Hi boys!" a plump, yet still beautiful woman walks over to them with two bags filled with clothing "Sorry it took so long." Chica smiles, showing them the bags "they got a lot I like, found something for you guys too" and she shows a blue shirt to Freddy "this one should be your size."

"should?" Freddy asks, again wondering if this shopping trip is such a good idea? Then again, beside from losing a lot of money, he admit it is quite fun.

Chica giggle and show Foxy a reddish jacket with a skull on the back and two small crossed bones on the chest "this one is for you"

"That's a cool one!" taking excited the jacket, Foxy smiles happy over this new piece of clothing "I like it."

"Thought so you would" Chica smiles.

"Aren't you getting tired of having pirate theme on everything you own?" Bonnie asks, raising a brow to the red haired.

Foxy gives him a look "you've something against pirates?"

"Besides from they are annoying?" Bonnie remark cheeky, making the usual fox giving him a dead glare.

"You aren't starting a fight again are you?" Chica asks, clearly annoyed. The two young men looks away from one another, grumbling they are sorry. The usual chicken smirks "good" and moves one of her long bangs behind the ear "would hate you ruin my fun time."

Spring let out a small laugh, for it is rather funny seeing his rascal brother and Foxy get sat on their places by Chica. Suddenly a red battery mark appears in his vision, blinking. Very clear what that meant. "Battery's low" he sight, mentally noting himself to recharge his human body better the next time. Glancing to the youngsters "I better head home."

"We'll come with you" Freddy says "before someone else," he gives his three friends a comical annoyed stare "buy us poor."

"Don't look at me" Foxy argue, head appearing out from his new jacket "I haven't bought anything."

"yet" Freddy smirks. 

* * *

**sorry for it being kinda short, but as I said; I didn't have time writing yesterday.**

 **Freddy: *walks inside* mind I ask you a question?**

 **nope, fire away.**

 **Freddy: *nods* are you going to submit our human forms out on this... DeviantArt page as well?**

 **yes, but not right away. oh yeah, I have already yours and Bonnie's animatronic forms out on my page. *shrugs* if people are interested that is**

 **Freddy: why shouldn't they?**

 ***shrugs* they might not care, I mostly do it for my own fun.**

 **Freddy: *chuckle* and practice.**

 **yeah. *glance to the screen* well, if you are interested in how I see them in this story, here's a link to my DaviantART page:** gallery/55832140/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s

 **oh *looks back to Freddy* tell Chica I'm done with hers drawing. *shows him another sketch* working on Foxy's now.**

 **Freddy: you're pretty busy *gives me worried eyes* shouldn't you do something else than working on this story?**

 **don't worry, I only work on it when I feel like it. drawing you guys is one of my ways resting my brain from writing. and if I don't feel like doing that, I play some of my games or watch a movie.**

 **Freddy: *nod* that's good.**

 **yeah, and to you readers: I will see you the next time! *leaves* to the chicken hunt!**

 **Freddy: *eyes wide* w-what chicken hunt?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! YOU STUPID STUPID INTERNET!**

 **Freddy: calm down Vildtiger! *takes me away from the computer* nothing good will come in you destroying your own computer.**

 **Bonnie: beside from making you more angry.**

 ***glares at him* GRRRRR!**

 **Chica: *quickly takes the computer* what about you let us submit this chapter?**

 **and let me not get my revenge on Fanfiction screwing with me?! *gets free from Freddy* I DON'T THINK SO!**

 **Freddy: run Chica!**

 **Chica: yikes! *runs away***

 **Bonnie: *jumps on me* I got her!**

 **Foxy: good, better get this chapter out before she uses her animal powers on you.**

 **Bonnie: she can do what?!**

 **Chica: *sits down* just hold her! how does she usually welcome the readers?**

 **Foxy: she usually reply on any comments any of the readers makes *checks the email box* only one has made a comment on last chapter. someone named frozem1 *reads the message* don't think we need reply on that one, that person only thanks Vildtiger for reply on the last question.**

 **Power of the Tiger! *tiger spirit appears* get off of me rabbit! *scratch Bonnie***

 **Freddy: *panics* hurry you two! *tries getting me off Bonnie***

 **Chica: oh right, umm, enjoy the story. *runs over to Bonnie and rampaging me* don't eat Bonnie!**

* * *

Foxy did buy something, and that is food. A new kind of food.

"Chinese?" Chica asks the fox.

Foxy grinning takes his bowl "try something new, you know."

Chica thinks about it and can see reason in the fox's logic "maybe I should make other things than pizza for this place!"

"What's wrong with pizza?" Goldie asks, and pick up his own bowl of food.

Chica gives him a smile "Nothing, but maybe like Foxy. Our customers wants something else than just pizza."

"What's this?" Bonnie takes a piece of fried meat, taking a bite just as Spring checks what it is on the box "not bad.. what?" he notice the horrified look on the golden hare's face. Slowly Spring shows rabbit what he just ate. "Argh!" Bonnie lets go of the rest of the meat and cries to the rest "Don't eat that, especially you Chica!"

"Why?" Chica asks, holding her own piece.

Foxy checks the box and his jaw drops "... I think I should've asked what I bought..." he mutter embarrassed.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Whose Sherlock?" Goldie asks, so far unfazed by Bonnie's major freak out. At least he didn't eat the white meat.

"No idea. Just popped into my head, but seriously, don't eat these" Bonnie waves the white meat towards the others.

Now Chica gets curious, she snatches the box from Spring before any of the rabbits can stop her. Her eyes wide in horror "chicken?!" she screams and glares at Bonnie "you just ate chicken!"

"I didn't know!" Bonnie cry and jumps away from the enraged chicken, she's too pissed to really listen.

And as the good leader he is; Freddy completely ignores them, but did remove the chicken from his bowl "You'll learn new things every day" he muse.

Foxy chuckle embarrassed, for it is sort of his fault Bonnie made Chica angry. The chase between Bonnie and Chica only stops as Spring reasoned with Chica and calmed the chicken down, promise they will be more careful in the future.

"We are NOT serving this in the restaurant" Chica points at the chicken pieces.

"We understand." Freddy smiles softly to her, calming her further down.

Foxy nods in agreement and apologies sheepish to Chica "and sorry for buying this."

"Apologies accepted, just take a better look the next time." Chica smiles.  
"What about me?"

Chica eyes Bonnie and tells him in teasing matter of fact "you deserved it."

"Why are you so evil to me?!"

"Because you deserve it~!" Chica sings overly cheerful now. Everyone laughs at Bonnie epic face of disbelief.

They begin eating again, making sure they didn't accidently eats any of the chicken pieces.  
"You know" Freddy starts, fishing up the last noodles "it feels nice being able to talk and feel like a human. Better than before"

"I agree" Spring nods "and these new expansion of our personality disks are good too."

"Am I the only one who can barely remember the other locations we have been at?" Bonnie asks, glancing to the others "for I only remember bits and pieces. Such as being used for parts and seeing the Toys."

"Hmm now that you mention it, I don't remember much either." Foxy admits, what he do remember though "but I still remember how disorientated flashlights were"

"And I only remember the Toys because we saw them under our upgrades" Chica nods to the Parts and Service "oh and also because they are in there as well." She smiles sheepish to her friends.

"Do you think they remember us?" Foxy asks worried.

"I hope not, for Toy Freddy was a _pain!"_ Bonnie grumble cross his arms "little brat, that's what it was..."

Maybe not a brat, but the others still have to agree that meeting the Toys was quite different from when they met Spring and Goldie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Freddy lie inside the Parts and Service, barely being conscious anymore. Like his three friends, they are out from the show. Used for parts and thrown in here like trash. If Freddy and his friends could, they would have cried. If could speak, they would've begged the men not to take them apart. But no one could hear their cries. No one saw they're hurting._  
 _So here they were, almost hoping they would shut down and leave this cheerful at the outside, but horrible at inside place. But the shutdowns would never be permanently, they would always wake up to another nightmare._

 _A nightmare by day, and nightmare by night. Freddy barely knows when it is day, and when it is night. It's all feels the same for him, all he remembered was the pain of being thrown away and angry of those who has hurt them._

 _The door to the room opened, but Freddy didn't react, he did once, tried fighting those men away from him and his friends, trying making them understand that they hurt them. But they never understood, they kept hurting them, more so if any of them struggled. So slowly, they gave into the grief and without knowing, sat their inner monsters free. Their nightmares of getting hurt.. Became someone else's.. Anyone who was stupid enough taking the job as Night guard. They just didn't know what they were hunting. For them, it all looked the same, the nightmares were their companions._

 _The Marionette knew this, but it didn't stop the hurting animatronics hurting the only human around at night. The Marionette was hurting too and thought that every human could be the one causing this hurt, so every human have to pay. And this logic became stronger when new "family" members joined this sad bunch._

 _The one coming inside the door gave the withered bear another kick. Freddy closed his eyes, begging this one to just take whatever he/she needed and leave him and his friends alone. But whoever it was kept kicking him, after the fourth kick. Freddy got enough and gave whoever it was a screech, he didn't know why he could make this sound, for it sure wasn't part of his recoding, but it did help proving the point. He blinked, for the one who has kicked him was none other but his replacement, his toy vision._  
 _But... Toy Freddy and the others haven't ever tried coming in here. So why now? And why did this smaller, rounder and lighter colored bear kick him? It didn't make sense. Toy Freddy did jump from the screech, but after the surprise. Toy Freddy went over to the older animatronic and began pulling his arms, as if wanting him to follow._

 _Freddy got on his feet and followed the animatronic, but stopped when Foxy began playing some of his pirate recordings._  
 _Freddy turned around, eyes meeting the fox's._

 _Foxy blinked once, and then made a questioned look to the bear, asking where he was going?_  
 _Bonnie and Chica looked up as well._

 _Freddy pointed at Toy Freddy who stared at them rather annoyed._  
 _The Toy Animatronic then began pulling Freddy again, trying getting him outside. Freddy gave his friends a shrug and followed the smaller bear. His friends followed, curious, but before they could leave. Toy Freddy slammed the door in front of them, which Freddy did not approve!_

 _Giving the Toy Animatronic an angry look, he opened the door, letting his friends out. Toy Freddy shook angry its head, trying pushing Foxy back inside, but Bonnie pushed it away, a bit too hard though. The smaller bear fell onto the floor, staring shocked at the faceless bunny._

 _Freddy gave Bonnie an angry look, making a sign Goldie taught them that said 'apologies.'_

 _First Bonnie refused, but with the hard look from his friends, he lowered slightly his head as if he made a sight and went to the smaller bear, offering it his hand._

 _But Toy Freddy hit it away and began sulking on the floor. Much to the older gangs confusions. Bonnie turned to Freddy, shrugging with his remaining arm. Freddy gave him a look, saying 'you did what you could' and went to the sulking animatronic. He offered Toy Freddy his hand._

 _Toy Freddy ignored it, so Freddy sat down beside him. Giving it a happy eye look, and then used the gesturing of coming with them. Toy Freddy looked confused at him, opening its mouth as if trying to speak, but only some welcome recordings came out. Toy Freddy closed its mouth, somehow looking really sad._

 _Freddy nudged the smaller bear, again giving him the gesture to come with them and rose from the floor, offering his hand. This time Toy Freddy took it and to their surprise; it left the animatronics._

 _The older gang looked at one another, and not sure what's wrong with this smaller bear, so they followed Toy Freddy._

 _At first the toy bear looked annoyed, trying making them go away, then realized it couldn't make them leave as the small animatronic couldn't speak. So it have to let them come into the biggest party room._  
 _Toy Freddy went over to the stage. Here stood a toy bunny and chicken; Bonnie's and Chica's replacements._

 _Chica walked over to the stage, trying giving the toy vision of her a smile, but couldn't make that expression as her mouth was completely broken and eyelids removed. To her sadness, Toy Chica did not see this was a greeting and began flailing its arms at the broken chicken. It startled Chica, not sure what the other chicken wanted._

 _Bonnie stepped over to them, glaring the best he could without a face, but like Chica, the toy chicken did not understand as he lacked most of his face and just stared confused at him. Toy Bonnie, a blue and more feminine vision of the old Bonnie did get a little that the purple rabbit was being hostile and began getting scared, trying getting the toy chicken to back off by dragging it away._

 _Foxy accidently made a screech as Toy Foxy showed itself, but this one was worse shape than any of them, being torn and put to together by children. Toy Foxy, already messed up by being made into a puzzle game snapped at Foxy's screech and whoever that was closet, this being Freddy._

 _The bear got startled by suddenly being attacked by this new animatronic, but that was quickly replaced by anger. He tore the mass of parts that was Toy Foxy away from him, taking a bit part of his skin from his legs. He threw the animatronic onto the stage, giving it an angry look._

 _Toy Freddy stepped in between, glaring at him._

 _Freddy stepped back, feeling bad of snapping like this and gestured he was sorry and didn't mean it._

 _But the toy bear did not understand what these gestured meant and thought the older bear tried to do something bad to them. So Toy Freddy pushed Freddy away._

 _Much to the older bear's confusions, he said he was sorry. He made the gesturing again, a gesture everyone in his family knew. Spring and Goldie taught them this. But these animatronics did not understand and kept getting more hostile to them, which made Foxy and Bonnie more frustrated._

 _Before anyone could get into a fight, Freddy pushed his friends away, gesturing 'don't understand' and pointing at the glaring Toys._

 _'Stupid' Bonnie signed and left along with Chica, for she couldn't help but agree. They knew the meaning of these different gesturing, so why couldn't these guys? They were the same. But even though they were older than the Toys, they were still too young to understand that not all understood their language of signing._

 _Freddy watched them leave with a sad look. He turned to Foxy, the only one who has stayed. The bear titled his head, in sign of him being confused._

 _Foxy turned to the Toys, all of them looking really confused, yet angry at the same time. He looked back to the bear, making a single sign; he shook his head._

 _Freddy lowered his head, but left the scene along with Foxy._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Spring smiles to Bonnie, remembering how the rabbit was when he and the others first woke up "you were kinda bratty too in the start"

"Were not.." Bonnie looks away, annoyed.

"Yes you were" Spring tease, nudging the purple rabbit over the shoulder "at least you got over it."

the clock chime, sign it is midnight. the animatronics glances to it, then turns back to their bowls of food.  
Freddy did find something a little strange, for every time it hit midnight, he got some strange thoughts of going after someone. That was fortunately only in the start, now? well, he barely notices it anymore. And if he did, the work in the day and family hours at night kept him too busy to think about it. Not that he complains, he likes this order of the days. Way better than just standing on a scene and sing the same cheesy songs over and over again. And those former nights?... well, he don't really remembers those nights. All he remembers was being filled with fear and anger, going after something he thought would hurt them. Hurt it back before they could be hurt again... Freddy shook the thought off, it isn't important, not anymore. At this present, he is happy and that's all that's matters.

* * *

 **Bonnie: ugghhh...**

 ***stalks off***

 **Freddy:*walks over to Bonnie* you alright?**

 **Bonnie: *looks up* I think so... at least she didn't take my face..**

 **Foxy: no, but she still got you good.**

 **Freddy: better get Marion to fix you up.**

 **Chica: why did she go amok anyway?**

 **Freddy: Vildtiger wishes to keep a scedual on when she submit every chapter, and because kinda broke, well...**

 **Bonnie: you can guess the rest.**

 **Foxy: so... she was about to break her computer, and used Bonnie as scratchboard.. for an interernet malfuction?**

 **Freddy: pretty much, beside; the computer in here is not real.**

 **Bonnie: and me?**

 **Freddy: you can get repaired.**

 **Bonnie: *grumble***

 **Freddy: well, we better leave, check if Vildtiger has calmed down a bit. *leaves the room***

 **Chica: you think she will make a drawing out from this?**

 **Bonnie: I hope not!**

 **Foxy: I hope she will! then again, she might be too busy drawing profiles of us**

 **Chica: I ask her *runs off***

 **Bonnie: ...great...**

(in my own world) thanks for reading, and sorry for going amok on Bonnie. I needed something to blow my steam off. has really been annoying lately...


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really want to make excuses, so I guess I just say it as it is. I cannot always submit a chapter at time in the weekends, that's the only time I can see my friends or be in the city. rest of the time I'm in school and most of the time to mentally tired of wanting to be around anyone.**  
 **still I will try my best submitting a chapter every second day, still it can slip, I guess we all knows how it is.**

 **beside from that small note, I want to thank you for follow the story. not many have commented on it, but I guess there's nothing you question about.**

 **and lastly, I wishes to inform you that I have drawn a profile how I image each character in my story. I have them on my DeviantART page, here's the link:**  
 **gallery/55832140/Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s**

* * *

A day like any other. The doors opens and costumers walks inside, children going over to play to the awaiting animatronics. Parents ordering food from the waitress's and the new hired cooks ready the pizzas.  
Allowing Chica back on the stage and have some fun time with her two friends. She did however in rushing hours help the cooks, but not as Chica the Chicken. She came in her human disguise, just to mess a little with the employees. Easy to say the employees are shocked seeing their actual head cook.  
Spring saw the whole thing and have to leave the kitchen, for he are about to drop onto the floor in mere laugher.  
Freddy and Bonnie have to take a reset, just to they could go to backstage and laugh their mainframe out by that sight. Foxy's still hidden behind the curtain and happy he was, for he was making funny faces by stifle back his laugher.  
Goldie saw the whole thing as well, but unlike the others, he didn't really care that people saw him laughing at the sight.

And Chica, well, making her friends laugh made her day so much better.  
After this hilarious episode, the gang went back to work.

On the scene, Bonnie begins joking he might try do something familiar; playing in his human form on the scene. "just for the heck of it" Bonnie smirks to the bear.

Freddy rolls his eyes, chuckling "Just give me the heads-up."

"And spoil the fun?" the rabbit grins, strumming his guitar to another song "I don't think so."

"Moron" Freddy muse.

Bonnie gives him a goofy look, and both chuckling returns back to the music.

After work, Goldie and Freddy are needed in town, as they both needed being around to written reinsurance of their restaurant.

Bonnie have finally pulled himself together and asks Chica for a date, although he said it isn't a date, more just a walk, in the night, under the full moon. Yeah, not a date.

That left Spring and Foxy alone in the restaurant for the night, oh and Marion too, but that guy seemly never leaves the Parts and Service.  
Spring takes a nap inside the storage and Foxy spend some time thinking on a good story for the kids tomorrow. But again, he's struck on not having any inspiration and paces back and forward inside his cove. He discovered that he sometimes gets good idea in there, also he likes some peace and quiet once and a while and the cove gives him just that.

"Maybe I should let my old enemy, captain Blood-beard return?" Foxy muse inside his cove, he haven't used that guy for a while, he grinning sits on his ship "A good fight should clear up this storm!"  
He picks up a toy sword and begins imaging he stands on a real ship in a heavy storm, standing before a monstrous man with beard soaked in blood from his foes. Foxy points his sword at the imaginative pirate before him, not hearing the door opens. "We meet again, 'n 'tis the hour;" his eyes narrows "Only one 'o us gunna leave alive!"

Mike freeze of what the fox began yelling, then realizes it isn't him Foxy speaks to as he hears the fox makes quite a racket behind the curtain, as if he's fighting someone. The young man carefully sneaks closer to the cove.

"What 'tis? ye went me treasure?" Foxy asks whoever he fights, he jumps on the edge of his prop ship. "over me dead body!"

Mike carefully removes the curtain, just enough so he could see the fox at the pretty hilarious sight of Foxy jumping around on his prop ship, as if he's really fighting someone.  
Foxy suddenly stops, pointing the toy sword against the empty space before him, baring his teeth "Any last word- yikes!" he yelps as the ship suddenly gives under his weight and before Mike can get out of the way. Both found themselves on the floor, with Foxy lying on top on the unlucky human.

The animatronic fox only notice the man at that moment, and quickly jumps on his feet "sorry" he muse, feeling pretty embarrassed he didn't notice a human has sneaked inside on his watch. Then he notices who it is, titling his head "Didn't think we would see you again.. Mike was it?"

"Y-yeah" Mike sits up, staring rather startled at the fox "What was you doing?"

"Oh, you heard that" Foxy chuckle flustered, he smiles weakly to the man "I fought my worst enemy, the murderous Blood-beard!" the last he boasts, looking like he's really got an enemy with that name.

Mike finds it both really strange and funny of this fox actually plays around like some kid. "Did you win?" he asks, just to humor the animatronic.

"He got away." Foxy dismiss with a small shrug, adding smirking "I get him the next time and then I gunna send him straight to Davy Jones locker!" the last he says in his pirate accent.

"I didn't know you could change accent" Mike remarks, feeling comforting enough that the animatronic fox won't hurt him. Mostly because this one has been his favorite, that until the said fox did try to kill him in the last location. But Foxy don't seems dangerous anymore. In fact, he seems friendly.

Foxy grin and picks up the prop ship "Well, the pirate accent is just for show." He turns his yellow eyes to the man "what? ye thought I speak like 'tis all the time?" he asks with his pirate accent.

Mike can't help but laugh, it sure took him by surprise that the fox didn't speak pirate all the time. "something like that. What about the eye patch?"

Foxy takes down the small black plate over his left eyes, smirking "part of the show too. Same with the hook" he waves his right hand.

Mike first now notice that the hook is gone, and a hand has taken its place. He never thought Foxy could change from hook to hand. "Where's your hook?"

"In my treasure box" Foxy points at the box in the corner of the cove. He lifts the prop ship back onto the small scene again "Along with some other stuff"

"More to your show?"

"Most of them, yes."

Mike blinks "What do you mean?"

Foxy gives him a look, then walks to the box and takes out an old locket in a metal chain, "This one is not part of the show, not sure why, but I can't make myself throw it away." he gives the young man the locket "Probably just some kid who forgot it, locket's broken though." and Foxy doubt any kid or probably young adult will come for it by now. He's not sure where he found it, but he have held onto it for a very long time, so whoever owned it before has probably already forgotten about it.

Mike looks at the locket, admittedly surprise that this seemly wild fox have kept someone's locket safe with such gentleness, for this locket looks almost new. "Mind I have a knack at it?" he asks the fox, getting rather curious who owned this locket before Foxy found it.  
Foxy gives him a very uncertain look, again to the man's surprise "I don't know.. I don't want it to break."

"I will be very careful."

Foxy thinks about it, then slowly nods "Alright, but I'll stay close" he adds, only this time looking a bit like the one Mike remembered from the other location.

"Alright" Mike agrees. And Foxy fetches him some tools from the Parts and Service and Mike begins tinkering with the small locket, he quickly discover why the fox couldn't get it open. Foxy's fingers are too big and probably also too insensitive. While Mike's human hands and careful tinkering did the job.

"Wow" Foxy blinks, smiling to the man "You did it."

Mike takes proudly the locket up and open it. His smile fade the second his eyes sees what's inside this locket. Far too familiar pictures with far too familiar faces. Mike stare shocked at the faces of his friends, all where there, all except from Daniel. This locket... it belonged to Daniel. This must be the one he bought from the fair, not long after his last birthday.

Foxy looks at the pictures, at the smiling children faces "They look rather happy." He remark and not sure why, but somehow, deep in his mind; these faces seems very familiar, but why? Did he once entertain these kids?  
Foxy blinks when Mike slowly closes the locket, asking with a surprisingly cold voice "Where did you find it?"

"Eh?" Foxy blinks, not sure why this human suddenly is acting so cold.

"Where did you find it?!" Mike explode.

The fox jump startled, the fur on his neck raise in the fright. "I-I don't remember" Foxy replies, feeling somewhat scared of this one's sudden anger "I always have it."

"You couldn't have it all the time!" Mike shouts, not sure how he shall feel about Foxy the Pirate; Daniel's favorite animatronic has held onto his locket for all these years. His mind is a mess "This belonged to one of my friends! This is his locket!"

"Then you should return it, bet he will be happy having it back" Foxy suggest still a little scared of Mike's outburst, but still wishes this object back to its real owner. To his surprise, Mike suddenly falls on the floor, holding the locket close to him with a heartbroken look in his blue eyes. Foxy's not sure what to do anymore "... did I say something wrong?" he asks, feeling uncertain how to tackle this.  
He moves slowly closer to the man "Mike?" he softly call, the man looks up and Foxy asks "aren't you friends anymore?" maybe that's why Mike is so sad.

"Foxy... my friend.. every one of them.." Mike looks to the locket, feeling he's about to cry again "..they were killed..."

Foxy's eyes wide and jaw drops, he did quickly close his jaw, trying to speak, but what can he say?  
"I... I.. I don't know what to say" the fox admit with ears down in sadness. "Other than, I'm sorry... you can keep the locket" he mutter and because he don't know what else he can do, he leaves the man, he has never been good in comforting people.

Mike simple holds Daniel's locket tight, barely noticing the fox have left him. He don't know how long he sits there, all his mind is on; why is it he keeps breaking down in this place?  
He close the locket, and freeze. For right on the usual smooth silver surface stands two words there weren't there moments ago.

'it's me' 

* * *

**I wonder what that can mean? well, I haven't been fully subtle about it XD**

 **anyway, thank you for reading, and before I leave for now, I want to ask you readers if you have any FNAF song suggestions to me. I'm still looking for some I might can use.**

 **till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before we begin**

 **Winslow'sPhoenix: thanks, I try and see if I can make it even better :D hmm, well, I am unsure if there will be more items from any of the others. mostly because I have no idea what they could have.**

 **frozem1: that's quite alright, and I LOVE that song, oh my god it is good! I will see if I can give it a place into the story. thanks for suggesting it :)**

 **for you rest, I will be really happy for FNAF song suggestions, so far I have been requested the song Nightmare from NateWantsToBattle.**

 **but for now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

'it's me'

What did it mean?! Was Daniel's spirit somehow trying telling him he's still around? Mike did not understand!  
why do he keep seeing those two words?  
He looks up as the door suddenly opens and Bonnie and Chica walks inside, both laughing and seemly have a great time. He would've questioned why the animatronics were outside, if not his mind are such a mess at the moment.

Then Chica notices the man and stops laughing, she notice the sorrowful, yet also very confusing look in his eyes. She wishes to help this one "Did something happen?" she asks the human.

Bonnie turns around as well, however he did react a bit more aggressive "You bet something happen." he stomps to the brunette and grab him around the collar "why did you leave us?!" he demands angry.

Mike stare shocked at the bunny, is it one of the spirits of his friends talking?

"You didn't even give us a change helping you, you fool!" Bonnie growls "you just left without any explanation!"

Nope it's just Bonnie being a complete jerk!

"I don't have to explain anything to you bunny!" Mike retort, too pissed to even get scared of Bonnie's glaring eyes.

"I'm a rabbit, not a bunny."

"same fucking thing!"

Bonnie eyes narrows "A bunny is a baby rabbit. Do I look like a baby to you?!" he asks the human angry.

"you're sure acting like one!"

"I'm not the one crying a river!"

"Well, to your information _rabbit,_ your beloved home was the cause of it!" Mike is too angry and upset to think clearly anymore, so the words just comes out. "Your hellhole of a home killed my best friends!"

Bonnie eyes wide in shock. Chica stands like frozen behind him. The rabbit let go of the man, looking away "So that's why... if it is any comfort." Bonnie glance to him, giving him an angry look, yet, the anger is not towards the human. "This place is nothing like the earlier ones."

"It seems very similar to me" Mike retort, still too pissed at the rabbit animatronic.

This time the anger is towards him "Well, it is not. People might not have seen it, but.." Bonnie trail off, not sure how to explain this.

"Those places were only happy and light on the outside" Chica says for him, she hug her right wing "going a little deeper... and you would've see the darkness..."

"We know of the murders" Foxy comes over to them, ears down in sadness, but he do feel a bit more confident saying this around his friends "Please understand, there was nothing we could do..."

Mike finds himself emptied for anger, replace with deep confusions "why?" were they the same ones he and his friends gushed on about all those years back?

"Our programming were very strict" Chica explains.

"And no matter how much we fought against it, we could not break free" Foxy mutter, looking away.

Mike blinks, his vision of Freddy Fazbear Pizza being a happy place was pretty much already shattered after his friends murder, but apparently it could shatter to tinier pieces. Even the animatronics suffered in those places.  
Then... what about when he was a Night Guard? Those nights they hunted him.  
Was it their programming or was it something else that made them go after him?  
"do you remember your last location?" he asks the three.

they nod.

Mike did somehow fear the answer, but he have to know. "What made you hunt the Night Guards?"

"Night Guards?" Bonnie asks, looking rather confuse. He looks at the two others but they looked just as confuse as him. Bonnie turns back to Mike "We didn't have any Night Guards" the rabbit tells him.

Mike blinks, not the answer he expected. Well, he kinda expected they told him they knew they hunted the Night Guards and according to the man over the phone, which he began calling the Phone Guy, they were stuffing the Night Guards into a suit, killing him in the progress. He didn't expect this! If they didn't know they had a Night Guard, then what the hell did they think they went after at night?  
"Then what did you do at night?"

The three animatronics looks at one another, Chica turns to him, looking suddenly scared "We... we tried escaping the Nightmare" and adds before Mike could say anything "And before you tell us it is stupid and nightmares is just dreams. one:" she takes up her wing towards him "We couldn't dream back then. And two, whatever happened each night." She hugs herself, clearly still remembering whatever they thought they saw "I- we always had this feeling we went through a nightmare. I remember we were so scared of whatever watched us through those cameras.."

They saw the Night Guard... as a nightmare? That's nonsense! They didn't look scared when he watched them through the cameras! In fact, they looked like they knew they were delighted of hunting him. But that's his point of view, what did they see from the other side of those cameras? "What did you do?"

"First, we tried getting away, hiding. Chica hid in the kitchen, she realized the camera was broken" Foxy explains, he points at his cove "and I hid in my cove, trying blocking the camera out by humming."

So that's why he sometimes could hear the fox hum behind that curtain.

"I went into the Parts and Service, sometimes going close to the camera, see if I could see whoever was watching." Bonnie explains, he shrugs both scared and angry. "Never helped though. So me and Chica chose teaming up and began going to the source."

To Mike's surprise, the rabbit made a shudder "I'm not sure what the hell was in that room, but whatever is was, it didn't want us inside. Those doors almost took my foot off" the last he growls in annoyance.

Oh, yes, the blast doors. Still, remembering to back then, neither Chica nor Bonnie looked scared, they just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Or maybe wide eye and open mouth were their being scared expressions? Still, it don't explain why the first days they weren't very active, but as week would progress, they did.  
"did you try and catch this.. eh Nightmare?" he asks them.

"No, but our programming surly would" Foxy says, giving the man a look " Fighting that urge.. It was easy the first days of the week, but for each day passing. The urge got stronger." He looks away, scratching his arm with his right hand "Those last days at the week; I could barely stay still the cove, always have to rush to the door"

"It destroyed most of his suit, for he wasn't build running like that" Chica explains.

"Not to mention those doors were almost frying my circuits" Foxy muse, clearly feeling uncomfortable of getting reminded of those doors again. "didn't make it better I was already in bad shape.." he add with ears further down.

Now Mike feel pretty sorry for the fox. Back then, he was so scared when Foxy hammered on the door and took a good piece of his power. He never thought that Foxy actually almost got fried for that action and in reality didn't want to.

"Me and Chica would begin on glitching when the urge got too strong to fight." Bonnie explains, making a small twitch with his head in sign what he meant.

That explains why both Bonnie and Chica's head would start twitching those last nights and be incredible active. Then.. what about Freddy. He of all seems to be the one most in control. He remembers that the bear staying calmly on the scene and when finally moving. He kept to the darkness, only his glowing eyes told where he was, freaking him out and didn't make it better with that laugher!  
"What about Freddy?" Mike asks the three, trying his best not to shudder of the memories of how scary Freddy was from the last location. "Was he afraid too?"

"You bet, but.. I don't know" Foxy scratch his messy fur on his head. "One day he just ... began getting aggressive against those nightmares when the power ran out." Foxy explains, not seeing that Mike's face pale.

Chica nods to the fox "I'm surprised he could just walk up to it, play his tune and then attack it."

"Probably to show that fucker he is not scared of it anymore" Bonnie grins, however the grin fades when he noticed how pale Mike has become "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You looks like you have seen a ghost" Foxy add, looking just as worried as the two others.

Mike can't believe this. All this time he thought these guys were out for his blood just because they were killer robots. When in fact; both Night Guard and Animatronics were actually playing the same survival game, both parts fearing for their lives. The only reason the Animatronics even got close to the office was a programming, probably the one Phone Guy told about; they thought the Night Guard was a endo skeleton and it needed getting back into a suit. The man just forgot telling that the animatronics are sentience and they were just as scared for the Night Guard as the Night Guard was for them!  
Well all except from Freddy, but from how the others explains it. It seems the bear simple tried protecting the others.

His thoughts got cut straight off when suddenly a pair of yellow arms wraps around of him, he jumps startled, but the arms- or wings holds him down.

"Relax" Chica says, the one whose hugging him "Sheesh, never been hugged before?" she asks with a slight annoyed tone, then the frown turns into a teasing smirk.

Mike blinks. Not sure how to react on this, for this is getting weird! They are the same from the last location, but now.. they are so friendly.

"He don't seems like the huggable type" Bonnie remarks grinning.

And Mike snaps out from his brain meltdown and point at the rabbit "To your notice, I actually like hugging and good at it too" and he proves it by hugging Chica.  
the chicken giggle and returns the hug.

"Nope, still not seeing it" Bonnie says, grinning like a moron.

"I dare you hug Bonnie" Foxy says.

And Bonnie's grin vanish, He shoot the human a pitiful glare of looking dangerous "Hug me and I will- argh!" he yelps when Mike jumps up after him, the rabbit takes the run for it, with the grinning Mike not far behind.

"Come on Bonnie, be the cute rabbit and hug the human!" Foxy yells after the rabbit, Chica didn't say anything, she's too busy laughing.

"Do I look like a pet you can hug?!" Bonnie yells angry back, still running away from the also laughing Mike.

"YES!" all three yells, much to Bonnie's dismay "I hate you guys!" he cries at them, but that just becomes his downfall.

"Gotcha!" Mike jumps at the rabbit, trying to hug him, but that quickly turns into a more playfully roughhousing.  
And being an animatronic sure comes in handy in roughhousing. The bigger and stronger rabbit grabs the young man, sits his knee on his back and begins tickling Mike. Making the young man burst in laugher, trying getting the purple rabbit away.

"Attack!" and Foxy joins the fight. Tackling the Bonnie off of Mike and says to the recovering human as he hands him a toy sword "Let's show 'tis buccaneer who he's dealin' wit'" he says with his pirate accent.

Mike smirks and takes the sword "Ay, ay captain!"

"You challenge the mighty Bonnie?" the rabbit asks cocky, he made a gesture as if he plays on a guitar "The King of rock and roll!"

" you betcha!" Mike laughs, completely forgetting these guys are actually the same robots that tried killing him a year back. At this moment, he's simple enjoying the moment of fun.

"Bonnie, catch!" Chica throws another toy sword over to Bonnie and the rabbit points his weapons at them, even making a mocking bow "Come and get me, ladies."

Mike eyes Foxy, the fox smirks takes down his eye patch in response, and both charge at Bonnie, going into, in their eyes an epic battle.  
They hit each other's weapons in a swordfight, running laughing around in the whole restaurant, all in all just having a fun time playing this crazy game. Mike completely forget the grief of his friends and his fear of these animatronics. Just for this moment, he's having an epic battle against Bonnie along with Foxy. He didn't realize it before now that he hasn't let loose like this after his friends murder and it felt nice just letting go of the pain and be happy.

Then something unexplainable happed, just as he has a one and one battle against Foxy on the scene. His eyes catches someone at the door. A young and somewhat bulky man, about his age appears, his hair is dark brown, middle short and slightly curly. The face, more edged and adult, but there was no doubt about who this is!  
The man walks casual inside, along with someone else, but Mike do not see that other one, his eyes are on the brown haired male.  
Then, in slow motion, this curly haired man turns his head and their eyes met. Bright meets the duller blue. The man looks at first a little surprise, then... he smiles.

"Sean?" Mike gasps. 

* * *

**dun dun duuuun! ha ha! guess who that really is.**

 **sorry if the fight between Mike and Bonnie is a little lame, I am terrible writing fights as I personally dislike fighting with words. Doesn't meant I haven't got my share of really mean words though.**

 **beside from that depressive news,  
thank you for reading, and please PLEASE suggest me some FNAF songs, I really wants some into this story.**

 **till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Tracker78: wow, those a pretty good songs, think I will check more of his songs out later! ^^**  
 **and thanks, I'll do my best!**

 **Goldie: I really like the "Just Gold" song *looks to me* do put that one into the story.**

 **you only like it because you're the one singing it...**

 **Goldie: the animation is good too, I like the ending best *smirks and disappear***

 **... looking away from Goldie being kinda creepy. let's get to the story, shall we?**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

A sudden pain snaps Mike out from the moment, Foxy's toy sword have hit him right over the arm. And being a robot, that's _really_ hurt!

"Sorry!" Foxy cries and drops his toy sword, "I sometimes forget how fragile humans can be." He explains embarrass he have hurt the brunette.

"I'm fine." Mike muse, although pretty sure he will get a bruise from that hit. He glance to the door where he saw an adult Sean seconds ago, but the man is gone. Was it just his imagination? What else could it be? Sean and the others are death.

Suddenly Freddy comes over to them, seemly amused over something. "It seems you had quite some battle Mr. Schmidt." He takes gentle yet firmly Mike's arm and checks the already red spot. "Hm, nothing broken, but you will get one big bruise." the bear eyes him, still looking amused. "Maybe you should take down the swords for now."

"..Yeah" Mike nods, still thinking too much of who he just saw. Why did he see Sean? After all these years and suddenly he hallucinate about his closet friend? Suddenly, his stomach made a huge growl.

"Seems like someone is hungry." Bonnie grin, more so of Mike's face turning a bit red.

"I warm some pizza!" Chica beam and runs off.

"You don't have to-" Mike tries but Bonnie stops him grinning "Forget in Mikey, she won't hear a word when she's like this."

Mike gives him a small glare for the nickname, but he have to deal. He did get food. By a bunch of animatronics, but who says no to free food?  
Chica returns with a plate of warmed pizza and Mike takes a bit hesitant a bite, expecting it to be something boring like- but to his huge surprise, the pizza is incredible tasty. "Wow, you made this?" he asks the chicken, amazed how good this is.

"I make all the food." Chica boast proudly "Well.. almost all of it" she adds sheepish, nodding towards the empty kitchen. "I get some help from the new cooks, still my recipes though." The chicken winks to the human.

"It is really good" Mike tells her, wolfing down the rest of the pizza. He can understand why this place have gotten so popular if this is the food they serve. First time he taste the food, he didn't buy anything the last time he was here, when the place was open.

"Thank you" Chica smiles, then turns to Freddy there asks "Any leftovers from today?"  
She nods "Yes, I'll get it." and the chicken left, after a few moments she and a the same golden bear from last time returns with several plates of pizza.

"Where's Spring?" the golden bear asks with a pretty deep voice, looking around after this 'Spring' character.

Foxy takes one of the pizzas "He's sleeping, much to my surprise with all the racket we made." and to Mike bafflement, he begins eating it.

"You can eat?!" the human gasps eyes wide towards the eating fox.

Freddy smirks to the baffled man. "Oh yes, a new upgrade we got almost a year back."

"And beside from being useful, as it turns into extra energy and keeps us powered up for longer time" Bonnie takes a pizza slice, takes a bite and says after swallowing. "Better yet; it feels good being able to eat."

"Can- can you taste it too?" Mike asks, eyes going wider.

"Yes, but I don't think we can taste it as well as you can Mr. Schmidt" Freddy remark with a weak smile.

Mike have to admit that hearing these guys can eat is darn amazing. And here he only thought their appearance has change, but no, their whole bodies has been changed- upgraded to the better. That gets the human curious. "What else is new?"

"We have gotten bigger personality disks, according to our father; it gives us deeper and more.. 'three dimensional personalities'" Freddy explains, frowning at the last part. "Whatever that means" he shakes slightly his head. "Anyway, these new disks enable us understanding human behavior better."

"Yeah, that was pretty hard before" Foxy admit, takes his second piece of pizza.

Mike simple nods, thinking back to when he saw them in that old restaurant, well, beside from acting like 'killer bots' at night, none of them made any sign being sentient at day. They just sang and moved like a ordinary animatronic on that stage.

The golden bear turns his red eyes to Mike "We can feel touches too."

"And pain" Chica points in, smiling sheepish "I learned that the hard way."

"She burned her wing" Bonnie whispers to the young man. Making sure Chica didn't hear it, as he have no wishes making that one angry.

Mike is rather surprise they too can feel pain and touches. All these new upgrades made them more, well humanlike. Whoever gave them these upgrades really knew what they were doing. and this father Freddy speaks of; could it be the mechanic who build them?  
"Did your father give you these upgrades?" he asks.

That question did make Foxy think of how it was going through these upgrades, he admit, they are useful, but they weren't very funny getting installed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The metal door suddenly slammed open, making the crowded together and pretty burned animatronics look up. From the door, several firemen walked inside. They stopped seemly shocked over the animatronics were still active and looking straight at them.  
Then another human walked inside, not a fireman though. "Oh thank god" this person- a female sighted behind the mask and went over to the scared animatronics "They survived the fire" she said, clearly relieved over their survival.

F _oxy, like his friends were still in shock over the fire almost ate them alive. If it haven't been for Goldie taking them into this room, then they wouldn't have survived the fire._  
 _"This way" the woman said and left the building. Foxy and the others looked to Goldie, he gave them a nod "They are friends." and they followed the humans outside._

 _The humans took them into a big truck and with the last one inside, they closed it. Before the door closed, Foxy saw the building they have more or less considered as home, now nothing more but burned walls._  
 _The door closed and they were once again surrounded by darkness. It scared Foxy, being moved never meant something good, not in his head at least. Why should this be any better?_  
 _Foxy has no idea how long they drove, but it have to been hours for when the door opened, it has gotten dark outside. The humans made them follow them into a huge building, looking very alike to a store house, barely giving any of them time to scan this new place. Inside the humans made him and the others lie down on some metal tables and being ordered around pretty much all his life made the fox just do what he was being told. On the table, the humans strapped him in and the mechanics went to work. They began removing parts off him and like all the other times when this happen, the animatronic got scared, but the strapping's kept Foxy from moving, so he just have to watch the mechanics take him apart. Sometimes he got shut down, which was a huge relief, but other times he was turned on and Foxy hated those parts._  
 _For that made him see how much they have taken his body apart, he wanted to scream, but couldn't as they have removed his voice box. He did not know how long they worked on him and his friends, all he remember that he just wanted them to stop!_

 _More so as the mechanics gave him new limbs and kept touching his fingers with an electric welder, first it startled him actually feeling pain, but that quickly turned it dismay as the pain continued as long they weld his fingers. the pain did not stop, for they did the same to his arms, legs, his whole body in fact! The worst was around his face._

 _One day they did stop, then they began messing around with his new limbs, again, he felt it. Sometimes they poked him, making him flinch, but it seems they wanted him to react, for they always seemed happy when he reacted to the pain. They shut him down again, and when he woke up once again, he saw them close his chest down with a new form of cover. Then to his horror they suddenly began pouring water at him, he knew by old programming and experience that water mixed with his circuits equal major glitching! He tried getting away from the falling water, but to no avail, again thanks to the strapping's and he got soaked from top to bottom. To his surprise, no glitching. He stared shocked at his soaking wet body, shocked he haven't started glitching. Again, the mechanics seemed happy and dried the water off his new cover. Foxy stared at them, confused._  
 _What was going on?! He flinched as he felt something behind his head, mostly surprised he actually felt that! He looked back as much back the strapping's allowed him and saw a human was doing something. He couldn't see what it was though, but he got a pretty good idea. Their mainframe was at the back of their heads._  
 _Then suddenly, his mind was flooded with information's, he could barely make sense of all these new info he got, and pretty much ended up with a headache with all these new data he got inside his head. While his mind was flooded with these new data and knowledge, he felt hands tinkering around his body._

 _As the river of information slowly died down, leaving him numb, the humans finally let him go. He stumbled onto the floor, barely able to control his body, it felt so... different. His vision more vivid, better details than before and all the orders in his head were gone, no longer he got information of what he saw. Then how was he suppose to know what was what?_  
 _He lifted his hand, felt movement all up to his shoulders by this move. He froze, again taken by surprise he could feel that! He moved his hand again and it came into view, he blinked, for he was so used to looking at metal hands as his suit was so tattered that his endo skeleton was shown several places. Now, he saw hand- or were they paws? He sat up, feeling every move, he ignored it, too busy checking out his rebuild body. Looking at his chest, he saw very pale red fur, a little long and pretty scruffy. He sat fully down, but jumped startled of a completely new feeling, looking behind, he blinked._  
 _Was that a... tail? He stared at the tail, red like most of his body, pretty messy though. He titled his head and tried moving this new limb and the tail moved a little from side to side. That, was pretty cool._

 _"Movements looks good."_

 _Foxy blinked as he felt someone grab his head and turn in back to his front. A woman stood right before him and began snapping her fingers at his ears. The snapping sound made his ears flinch and Foxy himself found the sound a bit annoying._  
 _"Hearing, check." She took a small flashlight and lit it right into his eyes. The sudden light to his eyes made him jump and rub them. It surprised himself for this reaction, usually flashing light makes him reboot, but nothing happed._

 _"Can you hold him?" the woman asked, she didn't sound annoyed though._

 _"Sure" and Foxy jumped when someone grabbed his shoulders, holding him down. Whoever held him, made him go back down on his knees, letting the woman flash the light into his eyes again. Foxy did not like the light!_  
 _But at least it didn't seems to affect him as it once did. The woman stopped flashing, seems content "Eyes fully functional, should we try the voice box?"_

 _"It needs to be checked and see if Foxy can use his new library of words correctly." the man who held Foxy replied._

 _Foxy wasn't sure what they were talking about, only it has something to do with his voice box. The woman knelt down before him. "Alright Foxy, try and speak."_

 _Speak? hang on, what did that mean?_  
 _"I don't -" Foxy dropped his mouth in shock. The words- he said exactly what he wanted! And so easily! It was such a blessing, no longer have to be trapped with only those old pirate recordings and search them through in hope he could use any of the words to speak what was on his mind! Sure he and the others could speak other ways, but this was so much better!_  
 _He stared at the two humans "I can speak?"_

 _"You can." the woman nodded, did make a jump of Foxy leapt laughing on his feet "That's awesome!" and the fox hugged her "Thank you!"_

 _"...Holy shit."_

 _Foxy blinked let go of the woman and turned around, still on the metal table sat Bonnie. Looking quite different from when they were at the restaurant. His head was smaller and more elongated than before. His eyes brighter and so close to his new mask that it was completely impossible seeing the endo skeleton. Ears longer and wider than the old ones, also, the articulated was completely gone, and yet, the ears could bend way more freely than before, for Bonnie's ears were lying down against his back. The purple rabbit gasped and took his paw-like hands up to his mouth, surprised he just spoke. Then he looked at Foxy and said still pretty shocked "...My mind just broke."_

 _"Oh man~"_

 _Both fox and rabbit looked to one of the surrounding mechanics, the man stared at the bunny in dismay._  
 _A deep chuckle and a deep yet soft voice said to the distressed mechanic "Not literally my good man." and the new repaired Freddy came over to them, like the two others, his face a bit smaller and more elongated, long thick fur covered his body, just like with Foxy. Bonnie's fur was shorter than theirs._

 _"Freddy!" both said, happy seeing him._

 _The bear nodded and turned smiling around to the chicken as she came into view. "Am I the only one who finds this great? For this is great!" she beamed. Unlike the others, she did kinda look like her old self, except for her body did get more feminine looks and the feathers on her head have gotten longer, thicker and several of them fallen down over her head as bangs. Unlike the others, Chica got bright yellow feathers and her once robotic hands was build into wing-like hands._

 _Foxy titled his head and notice he wasn't the only one got a tail, Chica have one too, just out of feathers._

 _"This is indeed great" Freddy agreed to the chicken._  
 _Foxy and Bonnie both nodded._

 _"You look good too."_

 _The four turned around and the golden bear, Goldie walked over to them. He stopped before them and said with a weak smile "And you four has much to learn, as humans says: time for school."_  
 _The four blinked, not sure what the golden bear meant._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"No.." The golden bear looks suddenly very sad, snapping Foxy out from his small flashback.

"He wasn't.. around when it happened." Goldie looks sadly at Mike, he gesture at himself. "these upgrades were his idea. But..he never saw it fulfilled."

Mike suddenly feels very dreadful, the way the golden bear speaks about it. He gets the horrible idea that their father is dead. "He's gone?"

The golden bear nods, the four others looks down sad.

Mike feels bad for them, for like him, they knows to the feeling of loss. "I'm sorry."

They simple nod, and a pretty awkward silence appears. Fortunately interrupted by Freddy "Change of topic seems good." The bright blue eyes goes over to the man "What is your story Mr. Schmidt?" the bear asks.

Mike blinks. "My story?"

"Yes, you said something about you lost your friends in one of the restaurants." Bonnie says, his ears half bend down "Were you close?"

"I... " Mike lower his head, he did not feel ready to share this with them. The animatronics are really nice, but he did not have enough trust sharing his life story with them, not to mention; he tries to forget about the past, not remembering it. "Sorry, but I'm not ready sharing this..."

Bonnie looks disappointed, Chica too, but tries her best hiding it. Foxy just looks confused, the golden bear is unreadable and Freddy?

The bear gives him a small nod "I understand, we are still only strangers for you." He says in his calm tone that makes people feel welcome.

He is glad the bear understands. "Thanks.. not many understands why it still hurts even after so many years." Mike mutter, his family were a good example. At least he don't have to worry about them anymore, still he can't help but feel.. alone at times... However he can't hold back a snicker as Bonnie remarks loudly "What a bunch of heartless bastards!"

Even more as Freddy whacks the rabbit over the head "Language!" the bear growls, apparently not liking Bonnie's choice of words.

"Auch! Who are you? My mother?!" Bonnie asks angry, holding over his sour head.

"No, I'm your boss." Freddy remarks.

"Only in working hours." Bonnie retort.  
Didn't matter to the bear though."I still don't want you use such words in here!"

"I say whatever the hell I want!"

Whack!

"Auch!"

"If that's the case, then I can hit you as much I desire when you keeps cursing" Freddy remarks smugly to the hurting rabbit.

"Bear 1. Rabbit zero." Mike muse, trying his very best not bursting into laugher.

* * *

 **Pfffffff ha haha ha! I love that last part! it was funny to write down.**

 **Bonnie: *stroke his sour head* no it's not!**

 **deal with it, I'm the writer here.  
and to you readers, if you want more visual of the story, keep an eye out on my DeviantART page. I will at times draw scenes or character profiles to this story. there is a link to that page on the earlier chapters.**

 **Bonnie: oh, I did see you draw one with me and Spring from the past. *raise a brow* Spring do looks kinda weird.**

 ***glare* hey! it's my first try! you can't make it better!**

 **Bonnie: Nope! *grin***

 ***sight* freaking rabbit... well thank you guys for reading and if you have any quistions, I am always ready to answer them the best I can.**

 **Bonnie: *waves* Till next time!**

 **... that's my line..**

 **Bonnie: *smirk* deal with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**phew, this chapter sure needed a bit rewriting, you see, I got a song requested and I only saw it the same day I am planning to submit it.**

 **I could easily have said; "sorry, but the chapter stays as it is" but this song just suited the former chapter so well! I just have to put it into the story. it's not like the song really change the main plot anyway.**

 **But this is one of the reasons why I wishes song requests as early as possible.**

 **to frozem1: thank you for the song, as you might notice, the request came in a really good timing. not sure what you're trying to say in the PS though... sorry.**

 **to Winslow'sPhoenix: thanks! makes me happy that all my extra work have helped!**  
 **XD thought so it would've been the best reaction from him, can't stay that would be mine though. I usually don't swear.**

 **the song is "Showtime" by Madame Macabre.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

He never thought he would get new friends this suddenly, he have gotten so antisocial after his friends death that he were lucky getting Steve as friend. But he here he is, friends with the same animatronics that have tried killing him a year back. But he did know they did not mean to back then. They were just as big victims of the company's selfish morale than the Night Guards were. And Mike is happy he befriended these guys, sure they reminds him of his old friends, but he tries not thinking about that when he hang around the animatronics.

He walks into the restaurant, but right away, he can sense something is wrong. The place is too dark, too creepy being the right one.  
Suddenly he hears Chica's giggle.

 _"You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's-"_

Freddy interrupts her. _"Time for party!"_ He laughs, and it turns wicked and far from welcoming anymore.

He suddenly finds himself inside the former location, inside the office and looking at the animatronics on the stage from the monitor.

 _don't look at us as though we're the devil  
you really ought to know_

Chica's voice can be heard, but the robotic chicken is not moving on the stage.

 _We're being level  
this was never our intended pass time,  
but how could we forget that dark crime?_

Then in a static of the cam, Chica looks at him through the camera.

He takes the monitor down and light the west hall, Bonnie stands at the door, but somehow he do not close the door.

 _how pathetic for you to cry victim,  
we know your guilty heart soiled within_

Bonnie's voice is heard, but again, the rabbit is not moving his mouth nor body.

 _Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots,  
men are capable of some dark thoughts_

He turn to the other door and Chica stands in the window, now both voices can be heard. While the two stands there like stone.

 _crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day_

He checks the clock, it's only 1 am

and we're dying to be free  
don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops

He checks both doors, the two animatronics are gone. He checks the cam to the backstage and sees Bonnie is staring right into the camera with black eyes.

 _we're the last thing that you'll see_

He looks to cam 4B and looks at Chica.

 _Don't you feel even a little regret,  
I can't see it in your eyes  
so judgment you'll get_

Chica suddenly moves, but not her usual fluid way, she is heavily twitching.

hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll  
trade our lives for one that's bigger

He looks to the cam to the west hall, Bonnie stands there, and the rabbit is twitching looking at him.

 _Won't you agree that this feeling's awful?  
To be all on your own  
deep in your bones_

Suddenly Bonnie's gone, he looks up and gets a screaming Bonnie right in his face.

Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt  
karma can be cruel  
with hands dealt

He falls down from his chair, looking up to Bonnie. The rabbit straighten up and sings as Chica walks inside

 _crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day  
and we're dying to be free_

their whole body glitches, for a second looking like two whitely humanoid mists

don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see

back to normal, Bonnie grabs him, still singing along with Chica

 _springs recoil  
your time is nearly out_

Bonnie shows him the cam to the stage, Freddy is staring into the camera, eyes black and looks ready to kill.

you've got one percent

Chica sings, pointing at how much power he is on

 _and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black_

Right in quote, the power runs out.  
 _  
you hear the motors roar  
been a real fun game_

Foxy appears at the west door, simple staring inside with glowing eyes.

 _but we're breaking down that door_

Chica gasps, turning on a flashlight " _Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!_ " she giggles to her two friends.

Bonnie lets him go, laughing way too cheerfully _"We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go!"_  
and all three begins laughing, only causes him to feel more scared.

 _oh what a shame that things turned out this way_

They sings again, looking rather sorry, but not for long.

 _forgive me but you've really got to pay  
up for the suffering you've caused us  
_  
Their eyes turns black, glitching again into three faceless but bloody children.  
 _  
join into this children's chorus_

The three bloody children walks towards him, singing with twisted voices.

 _crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day  
and we're dying to be free_

This sight is scaring him to death and feels pretty relived when Bonnie, Foxy and Chica once again appears as animatronics.

don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see

Someone suddenly grabs him from behind.

 _springs recoil  
your time is nearly out_

And he looks right into Freddy's murderous black eyes.  
 _  
you've got one percent_

This time Freddy is singing.

 _and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black_

Chica giggling turn off the flashlight, only their glowing eyes can be seen.

 _you hear the motors roar  
been a real fun game  
but we're breaking down that door  
_  
And Freddy begins to stuff his head into something, laughing his deep laughter along with the three others.

-

Mike flails his arms, trying getting free from what he thinks is Freddy trying stuffing his head into one of his masks.  
He gets free and stare gasping for air at the jacket mangled around his neck and head. He takes it off, relived and annoyed. "Note to self.. take off your darn jacket before going to sleep." He have already forgotten the dream, and maybe that's best from how fast his heart is pounding.  
Sleeping has always been a problem for him, always getting nightmares. Although he must admit; the dreams seems to have gotten more... well intense and straight out weird since he got fired as Night Guard in the other location.  
Anyway, he might as well get up now he is awake, no way he can take another dream like that on the same day.  
Another reason he can so easily get up from bed, he have finally gotten a reason to leave this apartment. He have friends.

"Off to the restaurant again?" Steve asks, not even looking away from TV-show he watches, before it is time for him going to work. The red haired is of course happy his roommate have gotten new friends, for from what he knows; he's pretty much the brunette's only friend. What he didn't understand is why Mike would be friends with a bunch of animatronics, least those who keeps giving the man nightmares!  
"What do you see in them anyway?"

Mike stops at the door, grinning. "They are funny" and he leaves the red haired, not wanting get late for the bus.

Steve frowns, not see what is so funny with a bunch of robots, then again; Mike did have some strange view of what is funny. He shrugs it off. "If you say so." and returns back to the TV-show.

Mike literately jumps off the bus as it stops at the restaurant and runs inside, looking forward to another day with his new friends. The restaurant hasn't open yet, but it didn't matter, the doors are open.  
"Hey guys!" he calls and walks inside.

"Is it just me or is he coming earlier for each day?" Bonnie asks with a grin while helping the golden bear decorating the tables for another party.

Freddy gives Mike a concerned look "Are you even getting enough sleep?"

"Nope!" Mike smirks.

Bonnie laughs walks over to Mike. "Who needs it anyway." and gives the man a fist bump.

Quote to Freddy makes a face-palm, the rabbit and man laughs of giving the bear a headache.

"Good morning Mikey!" Chica voice is heard out from the kitchen, she peeks out, smiling. "You hungry?"

"Starving." the man smiles, glancing to Freddy as the bear remarks flatly. "I shouldn't be surprised you necklace that as well."

Chica giggles "Can't have that, breakfast's coming right up. But you pay." She adds smirking.

"Alright, alright" Mike takes his hands up in defense. Still smiling he sits down and Chica gives him new baked buns with cheese and ham and a glass of juice. Not much, but Chica's cooking is to die for!

Foxy sits down beside him, asking with ears slightly down. "Hey, if you don't have anything for today, could you join me under today's show?"

"Sure" Mike nods, mouth full of bun. This isn't the first time he have joined Foxy in his small pirate show, it's actually really funny having a sword fight and imaginary adventure with the fox.

Chica title her head. "Don't you have a job?" She asks, did notice he have visited them in working hours these past days.

"Not for the moment." Mike replies, finishing his breakfast and going for the juice. "Still looking though." He haven't found a job since getting fired from the graveyard shift in the last location. Mostly because he's still having nightmares of the horror he went through. Good thing they aren't like that anymore.

"Hey, I got an idea." Bonnie says, sitting down beside Mike."You could work here!"

And Mike almost spit the juice out at him. "What?!" he asks in disbelief. Bonnie can't just makes that suggestion! What he knows, no one besides him knows of their sentience.

Bonnie shrugs careless. "You are here pretty much all the time, anyway." Beside, he's not the only one enjoying Mike's company. It is nice speaking normally with a human again.

"And helping us." Chica adds, like Bonnie, happy Mike have taken their sentience rather nicely. He, their father and those who gave them the upgrades has been the only humans who has been nice to them. Back to the matter of hand.. or wing.  
Chica turns to Freddy "Can't he work here?" Giving him her best puppy eyes. "Please~?"

Mike turns to the bear, and to his happiness and surprise, Freddy gives him a smile "Why not? As they say; you are here all the time." He looks away, smirking "If you want to work here that is."

Oh he would love to! It will be so awesome working alongside his friends!  
There is just one problem; "Do you think your boss will hire me?" Mike asks "so far I know, the management has no knowledge of your awareness." He didn't see the sheepish looks on Bonnie, Chica and Foxy faces, none of them have told him they actually are the management for this place.

Freddy gives the man a smile, he have confident they can sort this little problem out. "So true, but I'm sure he will consider hiring you." He raise from the chair. "I will makes sure he will meet you for a Job Application. You simple bring your CV with you." and the bear leaves, hiding a smirk.

"Okay?" Mike blinks, not sure what just happed. Did their manager know of their sentience? That would be new.  
But beside from Freddy acting a bit too secretive for his taste, Mike begins helping his friends opening the restaurant.  
First he helps Chica and the waitress's out in the kitchen, trying awkwardly getting away from one of the waitress's who seemly has a crush on him.

"Someone seems to have a girlfriend." Chica teases him after he awkwardly excused himself away from that one.

"I don't think so." Mike replies dull, he hasn't gotten himself a girlfriend since he dated Sean's sister and that was more just to comfort one another of the loss of a good friend and brother. They aren't together anymore, but they are still keeping the contact. He admit he still have feelings for her and somehow hopes they can one day get together again, just this time it will be in love and not in grief.  
And speaking of having a crush. "Have you spoken with Bonnie of your feeling yet?" he asks, well aware the chicken and rabbit have something between them, but both too uncertain of their own feeling to do anything about it.

And right, Chica looks away, trying hiding her blushing. "N-no, I-I have been too busy."

"Sure" Mike smirks, happy he got some payback onto her.

"Oh shut it!" Chica cry flustered, hitting him over the head with her wings, more red than yellow in the face. Mike just laughs, although trying not to as the cooks are beginning on staring and wondering why the chicken animatronic is hitting him?  
After helping (and embarrassing) Chica. Mike goes over to Foxy and have a lot of fun playing pirate with the fox. He might be adult, but he didn't care what people thinks that he's too old playing around. He thinks it's funny and so do the kids. They jumps on their seats of the show Mike and Foxy; playing two rivals fighting against one another, both trying getting their hands (and hook) on the priceless treasure which is Foxy's prop treasure box on the middle at the scene.

"That was fun." Mike grins after the show and the children runs laughing back to their parents, pretty much all of them speaks of the show and how fun it was of Mike getting his butt whooped by Foxy. The young man did let Foxy win, but admittedly he is tired from all the jumping around with the fox. He haven't been moving around like this since he was a kid. A bottle of water comes into his view. He looks up from his spot up against the ship, seeing that Foxy is handing him the water.

"You said it pal" the fox laughs, like the man, had a blast. "Been a while since anyone made me move this much around." But unlike the human, not tired at all.

"Hey, you have nothing to complain about." Mike playfully whacks the fox from the floor. "I'm the one dying in exhausting here!"

Foxy grinning sits down beside him. "You are so out of shape."

"You would be exhausted too if you have any lungs."

"I doubt it." The fox smirks. "Even if I did have lungs, I'm pretty sure I would be in better shape than you." He tease and laughing dodged the flying bottle of water.

"Oh shut it.." Mike grumble, yet have trouble not bursting into laugher at the fox making goofy face at him.

Spring walks over to them, chuckling over their playfully argument. "Someone is having fun I see."

Foxy nods, laughing. Mike smiles, but he cannot help but feel a little uncertain around the gold colored hare. Not sure why though, Spring is probably the nicest of the bunch.

"Mike, if you have energy for it." Spring turns his ice-blue eyes to him, giving him a friendly smile. "Could you help me bring some food to the kitchen?"

"Sure." Mike nods and gets on his feet, he waves to Foxy. "Smell you later mutt."

"Ye too ye landlubber!" Foxy laughs, waves his hook after him.

Mike follows Spring into the storage room, that also at the same time works as the Backstage. Mike did at first question why, that until he saw how big it is and there are more than enough space to the big freezers and the props to certain shows in this room. Besides, they didn't really have so many extra things to their shows, most of the stuff in here are to the kitchen.

Spring opens one of the big freezers and put the frozen meat into a box, with it filled up. He hands it to the human. "Here you go."

Mike takes it and asks as the hare takes another box, this one filled with flour. "Don't the humans usually do this?" Still pretty surprised how much work the animatronics actually do in this place.

"Not really." Spring answer while he takes fills another box with supplies, both carry them out to the kitchen.

"Why?" Mike asks, placing the box for the cooks to take.

Spring sits his two down as well, questing back; "Why should they when I or some of the others can do it and save them from hurting their backs." adding with a small smirk as Mike stretches out his back. "As you probably can feel, it is heavy work."

"Makes me wonder why you made me do it." Mike muse, trying giving some relief to his slightly hurting back. His body is not used for such work. They walks back to the storage room.

"..I just wanted some alone time with you.." Spring replies softly, looking away from the shelf filled with ingredients he's looking at.

Mike gives the animatronic a look, not sure why, but he do feel a bit uncomfortable around this golden hare. It isn't because Spring is acting creepy, in fact he is really nice. It's just.. Well, he do kinda remind Mike on the one who killed his friends. Not the person, but the suit. But Spring can't be the suit the man used... can he?

Spring's ice blue eyes soften "You are scared of me aren't you?"

Mike opens his mouth, wanting to know how Spring knows of his discomfort. Mike did consider lying and say he did not fear the hare. Before he can say anything though.

Spring speaks. "You have the same eyes as Bonnie had, when he and the others woke up." He turns back to the shelf. "He was scared of me as well.."

"Woke up?" Mike asks confuse what Spring meant by that. Not to mention he did have a hard time seeing that cocky and self-confident purple rabbit fearing this incredible friendly hare.

Spring looks slightly down to the floor, somewhat looking sad. "Became sentient I mean."

"You mean... one day you just; turn online and is aware of your surroundings?" Mike asks, he somehow always thought they were sentient from day one, guess it's not that simple.

"Pretty much." Spring replies. He eyes the young man, considering of telling him the whole truth. The truth of why they are sentient, how they became sentience.  
For their awareness do not just come from a malfunction or a sudden installment in programming, the truth is quite more... lethal.  
...Yes.. he remembers why they are more aware than any created robot. Why they are so special.  
He remember his past, before he became Spring the Golden Hare.

He remember his past: as human. 

* * *

**And you have to wait for Springs past to the next chapter, this one is long enough as it is.**  
 **  
and I still wishes song requests or maybe ideas what you wish in the story. I can put it into the story, so long it don't mess with the main plot I have in mind.**

 **Chica: what is the main plot anyway?**

 **I'm not telling~! *runs laughing away* till next time!**

 **Chica: she's kinda weird, but I like her. *leaves the room***


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! here is Spring's past as human. you might be a bit surprised who he is in family with.**

 **Spring: I do miss him...**

 **I know how you feel**

 **Spring:*looks confuse at me* you do?**

 **yeah, I have a twin sister, and we sure knows how to make an argument funny XD**

 **Spring: *chuckle* oh those arguments were the best!**

 **you said it, will you have the honor?**

 **Spring: my pleasure *looks to the screen* enjoy my story of how I became Spring Bunny**

 **or hare**

 **Spring: I never really understood why you keep calling me that**

 **you have longer ears than Bonnie**

 **Spring: *smiles* oh that's why**

 **and to you readers: thank you for so many song suggestions. I will try my best seeing if some of them fit, but I can't sadly not put them all into the story.**

 **to Frozem1: yes, Spring remembers the murder of the children, he have the flashback of this happening in one of the earlier chapters.**  
 **the rest of the question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **to griffin39: I admit that song is not my favorite, but I will check the lyrics and see if it can be used to one of Mike's dreams/nightmares.**  
 **unfortunately I cannot use the Discord song.**

* * *

 _His name was once Martin Fitzgerald._  
 _He was just an ordinary man. He had a wonderful life with wife and a single child, the second was on its way. He worked as entertainer at Fredbear Family Diner, he was hired to be in the bunny suit and entertain the children alongside his coworker Calam._

 _Calam was at first a bit annoyed by Martin's pretty much constant chatter, but did over time come to be very close friend to the other man. Calam shared with Martin that he can Sign Language as his daughter was deaf, but that didn't stop the girl in trying achieving her dream as architect as she did have a keen eye for details. He himself pretty much only worked here as he needed the money for his daughter "It's only me and my little girl" Calam explained, but that didn't seems to bother the slightly older man._

 _Martin loved his life, and he loved his job. He likes playing with kids, both at home and at work, which did he had a really strong bond with his son Thomas. No matter how tired he was when he got home, he always found energy to play baseball with his son. Thomas loved playing baseball, but he didn't really dream become a professional player. There was something else he rather wanted._  
 _And that was becoming a electrician and work alongside his father, and why shouldn't he? He cared deeply for his father and knew how much his work at Fredbear Family Diner meant for him._

 _Martin did also have a twin brother. His name was Jeremy, and even though they look like one another; they are far from acting the same. His brother was way more self-confident and could be seen as rude. Not to mention Jeremy quite have a potty mouth if Martin say so himself. Most of their not-so-seriously arguments was about Jeremy's language, Marin mostly only kept nagging him about it was because he found it funny annoying his brother. Maybe also because he didn't want his kids learn such foul language._

 _He also had a lots of fun hearing his twin brother teasing him by calling him the Spring Bunny. But he liked the name, mostly because he liked the spring, best time of year in his eyes. So he did a lot to encourage the children calling him that name when he was in the bunny suit. It didn't take long before the golden bunny was known as Spring Bunny, and when Martin left work, Calam often caught him saying; "Bye Spring." to the suit._

 _Calam never really thought much about it, as his golden bear suit too has gotten a nickname; by the children though. And that was Goldie. A bit too feminine for his taste, but the children liked the name, so he couldn't make himself correcting them that the bear's name was Fredbear._

 _The only thing both men agreed on what they didn't like with the suits was the spring-locks. Made the suits pretty difficult to walk into, always have to make sure the spring-locks were tighten tightly, always have to be so careful going in and outside the suits. Martin found it annoying being so careful all the time, why couldn't the mechanic just fix the suits and make them easier to deal with? Couldn't they just make those two into suits and then build another pair that was just animatronic? That would save him and Calam a lot of trouble._

 _It never happen, for the company had a lousy safety policy. Just hearing the place's Head guard Scott speech of how to work the suits truly showed how little the management cared about its employees._  
 _Scott thought that as well, but he was too nervous to say it straight to the manager, so he did his best telling Martin and Calam to be careful with the suits._

 _Calam was pretty much the only one of the three brave enough to confront the manager about the danger of the spring-lock suits, so it wasn't much of a surprise for Martin hearing his friend and the manager Freddy Fazbear yell at one another inside the office. The only reason why Calam haven't been fired was because he didn't complain of his rather low salary. But no matter how much Calam confronted Freddy about the spring-locks, nothing was done._  
 _But if the manager might have listened, just used a bit more money on the spring-lock suits, made them more safety, then maybe this would never have happen._

 _One faithful day, seemly like any other. Martin went to work, made a brief greeting to Calam and Scott and made the suit ready for work. He got help from the new security guard getting the head rightly on before going out to entertain the kids._  
 _Then it happed... a loud snap, sending him crying in agony as the spring-lock has snapped around his right arm. Then another snap, then another, and another._  
 _Martin fell to the floor, body crushed by the suit, Spring's golden skin got painted red by his blood. Martin would've spoken if not several wires cut through his jaw, he looked greatly weaken up, through the haze of pain and blood loss; he saw the security guard was watching him. That was the last thing he saw..._

 _The news came out fast._

 _Martin Fitzgerald and Calam Gothope were both victims of a terrible failure of the spring-lock suits and Freddy Fazbear told both media and the rest of the employees that no one shall ever wear those suits again._

 _He probably only did it because of the press from the media and the grieving families._

 _But he refused throwing them out, for those suits could still be used as mere animatronics..._  
 _Although, it didn't take long before he realized that those two men have also been one of the reasons for the Fredbear Family Diner being so popular among the kids. Without them, and the terrible accident of the spring-lock suits, he couldn't keep the place open for long._

 _One day, in the new building called Freddy Fazbear Pizza, owned by the same owner. The two gold colored animatronics that several months ago killed Martin and Calam turned online, summoning up what songs should be played for the day._  
 _However, this particularly day; Spring found itself thinking, aware of it standing on a scene and looking at the new walls of Freddy Fazbear Pizza._  
 _Spring's new awaken mind was a mess, confused why it stood here, and why this felt so wrong? Spring looked at its hands, finding the movement strange as it felt no real sensations of movements. Something in Spring's mind told that it should feel and the hands should've looked different. It just didn't know why though._  
 _It turned around and saw a golden bear beside it. It too looked rather confused. Their eyes met and the bunny somehow just knew they had one thing in common other than just being gold colored, they both was in the same boat in this mess._

 _"It worked!"_

 _The two gold colored animatronics turned their heads down, seeing a elderly man in a suit staring at them, smiling._  
 _"Look how they move!" the man said really happy. He turned to another person, this one, also an elderly man and was stuck in a wheelchair. Beside him stood a young man and a sad little child. The sad child looked almost ready to burst into tears as he noticed the two animatronics were looking curious at him._

 _"How did you do it?" the manager asked._

 _The older boy opened his mouth with a somewhat proud smug on his face, but a single glare from the old man made him shut his mouth. The old man turned to the manager. "A family secret I'm afraid, can't be shared."_

 _"Oh, um okay?" The manager nodded slightly taken aback and looked at the two animatronics, both staring at him with titled heads. "They look confuse."_

 _"Then put them to work." The young man smirked._

 _The manager nodded, seemly a little uncomfortable about this family. "uh.. Alright, bunny." He pointed at the bunny and it pointed at itself as if saying 'me?'_  
 _"Yes, you." The man said and pointed at some kids walking inside the restaurant "Go and make the kids happy, you too Fredbear."_

 _The bear blinked at the name, but simple guessed it was its name. Not sure what else to do, they both did what the man told them. They jumped off the stage and went over to the children. The children stared at first a bit scared at them, but both animatronics somehow just knew how to approach children the right way. Fredbear knelt down to them and very gently and none threading reached out its hand to the kids, inviting them over. A little girl took its hand and smiled to the bear, no longer wary of it._

 _The bunny took a different approach, but showing it wanted to play ball with them worked just as well. Spring quickly found out it was really good at this 'make happy' and decided it liked it. It looked at the bear and saw it watched the children dance around it with eyelids slightly underneath the eyes. Spring decided that face was the Happy expression. The bunny did glance at the sad looking child beside that creepy old man. Wondering why this child was so sad?_  
 _Its thoughts was quickly turned somewhere else as it got the ball hit its head, it turned around to the giggling children and with one last glance to the sad child. Spring returned back to its duty playing with the children._

 _The manager was pretty happy of this work, unaware of what was trapped inside those two animatronics. He paid the old man a good portion of money and the man in the wheelchair left, him and the young man both looked quite satisfied._

 _The young man did however stop as the sad child did not follow. "Hey, it's time to leave." The man called hash, making the child jump._

 _Bboth bunny and bear looked towards this strange family, sensing something was wrong._

 _The old man glanced to the small child. "Come." He ordered._

 _The child shook his head. "Father, this is wrong -"_

 _"Stop that pathetic bleeding heart of yours!" The apparently father of the child bellowed, making the child flinch and tears falling down from his dark eyes. The young man just smirked of his younger brother getting yelled at._  
 _"You will come and you will obey!"_

 _"...Yes father..."And the child followed the two._

 _The young man did stop for a moment, smirking looking at the two animatronics. Then he left._

 _It left the two animatronics quite confused, but no one really knew what they should do about it. So they returned back to the job the manager gave them._

 _After the last customer left and the manager made the two newly sentient animatronics go back onto the stage before leaving himself. The light got turned off, leaving the two animatronics alone in the dark._

 _Spring looked around in the room, realizing they were no more children to play with. Made in ponder what to do now? Should it just stand here and wait till more children would arrive?_  
 _Sounds pretty boring in its newly sentient head, it would rather play or just do something. It turned to the bear who looked like it slept standing, the bunny poked it and the bear's red eyes looked to it with what the bunny decided was the Annoying expression with those narrowed eyes. The bunny ignores the Annoying expression and gave the bear a small wave._

 _The bear returned the gesture, with one of the eyelids half down in confusions. More so as the bunny suddenly jumped off the stage, took a pencil and a piece of paper from the manager's office. It returned with a drawing that has a bunny and a bear figure on, pointing at the bunny, beside it standing a name 'Spring Bunny.'_

 _The golden bear or Fredbear blinked, then pointed at the name and then at the bunny. The bunny nodded. Fredbear eyelids went under the eyes in the Happy expression. It takes the drawing Spring handed it and wrote down the name that man called it 'Fredbear' but then stopped as it was about to hand Spring the paper, for deep in its mind; another name came._  
 _Fredbear hesitated, then wrote down the word underneath the first name; 'Goldie.'_  
 _Why did that feminine name come into its mind? Fredbear was pretty sure it was male._

 _Spring title its head at the other name, looked at both names and then made a checkmark over the 'Goldie' name, giving the golden bear a Happy expression._

 _Fredbear or Goldie slightly narrowed his eyes at the bunny, as he wasn't really amused over the choice, but did none or less accept that Spring preferred the Goldie name._  
 _The eyelids went up when Spring tried speaking, but only a goofy voice came out, something Goldie did not think suited the bunny. And from how Spring reacted, the bunny didn't either._

 _Spring looked at him, ears down in what Goldie only can presume was a Sad expression. Goldie crossed his arms, getting aware they cannot speak with their mouths, the strange words from Spring's mouth made that clear. Then deep in his conscious. Goldie became aware that he actually could communicate without his mouth. He turned to Spring and began doing signs with his hands._

 _Spring titled its head at him, obviously confused of what the heck those hand-moves meant._

 _Goldie took the paper and not really thinking of how he and Spring knew how to read nor write. The golden bear wrote down words and then signed the word with his hands._

 _Spring eyes wide and then made a Happy expression, it sat down and watched fascinated Goldie doing these speaking hand moves._

 _The rest of that night, Goldie did his best teaching Spring Sign Language and was happy that the bunny was a quick leaner._  
 _For each night, they both learned this new way of communication and quickly grew a strong bond of brotherhood between them, which truly showed in their performance at day. They made the place popular again and they were both happy for their roles in the restaurant._

 _Unaware of the sorrow their human families felt of losing their husband, brother and father._  
 _All Goldie and Spring knew, that they are animatronics and that's all they have ever been._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

... not before Spring realized the truth.. oh how it hurt realizing his whole life has been a big lie. How it hurt of him realizing that he was nothing but a soul.. trapped inside the same suit that killed him those years ago. The only reason why he haven't tried tearing his own head off was because of one only true he got from this fake life: the others animatronics are still his family. The love they feel towards one another is no lie.  
Spring did wonder; should Mike know this? Know that what he merely thinks are sentient animatronics truly are trapped spirits of...  
No, it is best if he doesn't know. Spring don't want to scare the man further, he got enough trauma already. He smiles weakly to the young man. "We should head back."

Mike nods, and follows Spring out from the room, not sure what this hare is thinking about. Spring is most of the time happy.  
But sometimes... well he just looks so heartbroken.

* * *

 **Spring: *sits in a corner* 'whimper...'**

 **... still hurts?**

 **Spring: *nods***

 **... will you be alright?**

 **Spring: *nods slowly* y-yeah, just *dry away the tears* give me some time to recover...**

 **alright... well..*looks to the screen* I have opened an Q and A on my DeviantART page, and I invite you all to question any of my characters.  
even Spring here.  
**  
 **Spring: *gives a small wave*  
**  
 **so if you want ask a question to them, give me a comment on my DeviantART page** journal/Q-and-A-time-560099651 **  
** **or here and I will as soon as possible draw the answer.**

 **Spring: just... *clear his throat* be a bit mindful, alright?**

 **till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm a little surprised that no one commented on last chapter, but I guess people was expecting something like that.**

 **before we start, I just wanna say that I still have and FNAF Q and A open and you can see the answers on my DeviantART account... I have noticed that it won't let me link the site, so try write "FNAF vildtiger" and the Q and A drawings will appear.**

 **you can ask the question in the review this story, if you cannot do it on DA.**

 **also, the song "Just Gold" is made by MandoPony and I got the idea what is going to happen in the song from the awesome animation from** **Freddy Fazbear's SFM. try and check both of them out.**

 **but for now: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Another day spend at Freddy's and Mike admit that he do hope the manager will let him work here. He's getting tired hearing from the employees that he is not allowed playing with Foxy and get into a chat with the band as it will make them forget their songs. Like and Freddy ever going to forget their songs.

One day, Freddy walks to him with good news. "I heard the manager have agreed on a Job Application with you tomorrow."

"How did you do it?" Mike asks him, but all Freddy do is giving him a smile.  
The man tries bugging the bear telling him, but Freddy is impossible to crack open how it succeed him getting that application. So Mike have to let it drop.  
As the place closes down for the day, Mike would love staying longer, but Freddy persuades him going home and that guy is pretty hard to argue with when he first gets started, especially when the bear has the ace in the sleeve.  
"You need being ready for the Job Application tomorrow. And that means a lots of rest."  
So Mike goes home and is pretty happy Freddy made him, for when he hits the sofa. He falls asleep right away.

He finds himself once again in the security office, somehow (no idea why) ignoring the music in the background and begins checking the cameras.  
First the bathrooms, then the scene; Freddy and friends hasn't moved.  
Then to pirate cove; Foxy still in here.  
then to cam 2B where he can see a Freddy poster, he change back and forward and suddenly he sees a gold colored bear face on it.

 _TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
_  
He looks up and suddenly Bonnie stands at the door: singing.

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

He shuts the door.

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
_  
He looks to the scene, only Freddy is there.

 _IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
_  
He looks up, Chica is at the other door, also singing.

 _BREAKING THE MOLD  
_  
He shuts the door and turns back to the monitor.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.  
_  
He takes the monitor down and a whitened Goldie, towers over him.  
He jumps and Goldie laughs with his deep voice.

 _I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
_  
Goldie sings, making him calm down a little.

 _It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing_

Goldie teleports up beside him.

 _There was a time, not  
So long ago at all_

Goldie suddenly looks human.

 _I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?_

Goldie disappears.

 _Now I'm popping in over here, over there_

Reappears as the withered bear at each door.

 _I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

He checks the cameras again, looking at the singing Goldie.

 _In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy_

Goldie appears again in the office.

 _Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,  
Ain't goin' home so I better go big_

Goldie points at the monitor.

 _Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise..._

 _IT'S ME_

Someone whispers into his ear and it is not Goldie.

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

He turns around, but no one is there.

 _In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

He turns back to the monitor again.

 _TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

Goldie is on the scene along with Freddy and friends.

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

Freddy looks at the suddenly moving point of view of the camera.

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD_

The camera comes up close to Goldie.

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD_

The two bears wrap their arms over one another's shoulders.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD._

He zap over to the bathrooms cam.

 _You did a good job_

Suddenly a withered Spring comes walking down the hallway.

 _Watching those little screens  
_  
Spring glance up to the cam, open his mouth in a creepy slash smile.

 _It warms my servos and circuits_

Suddenly the door opens, and Springtrap looks inside with black eyes.

 _To hear some fresh screams_

Goldie appears at the door, beside Springtrap; singing.

 _But don't get me wrong!  
You were very brave_

Goldie and Springtrap looks to the other door, for Foxy is coming.

 _When faced with friendly singing_

He quickly closes the door.

 _Animals, you never caved._

He turns around and Springtrap stands right before him.

 _I'm finished training  
Done explaining_

Goldie sings laidback behind Springtrap.

 _No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it_

Springtrap grabs him.

 _You're a perfect fit!_

Goldie wags his finger behind the zombie looking Springtrap.

I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

And Springtrap drags him out from the office.

 _I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap-yard immunity  
_  
Goldie watches him getting dragged away from the office.

 _Take it with pride,  
And enjoy the ride_

Springtrap drags him past the scene.

You'll forever be a part of this community

Goldie appears beside Freddy.

 _You may say that it's all in your mind,_

it's all in your mind

Freddy sings.

 _But in the end, I think that you will find..._

the three younger animatronics eyes turns black.

 _YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

He blinks, suddenly inside a golden suit.

YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD

He gets a mask pulled over the head

 _YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD_

He looks down as see he's inside Springtrap.

 _SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION_

Why is he suddenly inside Springtrap?

 _BREAKING THE MOLD_

And how is it he's still-  
SNAP!  
Blood- his blood escapes from the suit.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

He falls to the floor, into his own pool of blood, looking up to a humanoid figure.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.  
_  
And this person is laughing of him dying.

Mike jerks awake, breathing heavily and sweating bullets, that dream was one heck of a mess! As usual, he don't fully remember what he just saw, only bits and pieces.

"You're getting close."

The young man jumps, right on a chair beside him sits human- no, it's a puppet, staring at him with scary black eyes with white pupils.  
Mike stares at it, scared out of his mind "Did-did you.."

"Give you that vision?" The puppet asks with its monotone voice. "Yes, the only way I can show you... no matter." The puppet shakes its head. "Hopefully, they will help you over time."

Mike don't answer, still too shocked over all this.  
The black eyes meets his blue "You have the key."

"T-to what?"

"To unlock a hidden truth." The puppet replies "A truth only I know, but my curse keeps me from ever tell."

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Mike asks, still afraid, but his curiosity of whatever truth he can unlock override his fears for this puppet.

It shakes its head. "You have to figure it out on your own." The puppet raise from the chair, eyeing him down. "All I can tell; keep digging, don't stop searching."

Mike isn't sure what this puppet wants, but whatever it is, it seems to have something to do with the past.  
Why?  
He has tried so hard bury the past, but it seems that he isn't allowed keeping it buried anymore. He has to face whatever truth the puppet is talking about.  
Suddenly his watch chine for him to wake up. Mike jumps startle as he completely forgot it with the strange dream and that creepy puppet. He hits the mute button and turns back to where the puppet is.  
Its gone.

Mike gets up, thinking about what this puppet told him, trying remembering the dream, but of course his stupid brain erased the dream, like it always did. Now he wish his brain won't do that, for this and probably the others he got these past weeks could be really important.

"You up early."

Mike stops his pacing, didn't even know he did it before now. He turns to a very groggy looking Steve "I got a bad dream." He softly explains.

"Okay" the red haired simple replies, not looking one bit surprised. This isn't the first time the brunette has stayed up because of nightmares. "About your friends again?" He asks, not looking at Mike.

"No.. yes, I don't know." Mike admit, frustrated he can't remember the dream! He knows it is somewhat important, but he just can't remember it! Ugh! He hate his brain!

"Must be one heck of a dream." Steve remarks, noticing how frustrating the brunette looks. He pour himself a cup of coffee.

Mike simple nods.  
He left the apartment an hour later and is happy Steven reminded him of the Job Application he's suppose to be at today. Mike completely forgot about he shall meet Freddy and his friends' manager, with the meeting of the puppet and that strange dream still hovering over his head.  
He takes the CV of what jobs he has been at over the years and leaves, hoping this manager is just a bit more polite than the last manager he met at the other Freddy Fazbear pizza. That guy was a prick.  
He arrives to the restaurant, it is already open and filled with people. He gives a wave to Bonnie, who's playing on the scene along with Spring, the golden hare is playing on a synthesizer. Mike is a little surprised that Freddy is not on the stage along with them.  
"Hey, where is Freddy?" he asks Bonnie.

"The bear snapped a wire, lifted too many boxes I guess." Bonnie replies with a casual shrug, didn't seem very worried about it. "Don't worry, he's fine" Bonnie adds, noticing the man's worried look. "He just can't work today, that's all."

Oh that's good. "Good knowing, maybe I should check on him-" and Mike walks towards the Parts and Service.

"Woah! woah there!" Bonnie stops him, he did look.. scared? Nah, that's probably just him. "Don't you have a meeting?"

... Meeting... Oh darn! He almost forgot about that! "Oh right" and Mike quickly goes towards the office, calling over the shoulders. "Thanks Bonnie!"

"You welcome" Bonnie calls back, glancing to his brother, and with Mike out from line of hearing; both letting out a sight in relief. "That was a close one." Bonnie muse.  
Spring nods in agreement.

Mike stops at the closed door, on the door stands 'Manager's office.'  
He do feel quite nervous, even he has tried this many times over the years. With a deep breath; he knocks on the door and a slightly deep male voice response. "Come in."  
Mike walks inside, and freeze midway through. For sitting right there. Having a calm look on his face sits none other than a adult Sean!  
No, tha-that can't be! This can be real! Sean is death!

"Mr. Schmidt I presume?"

Mike is so shocked seeing that face that he barely can nod. Somehow it do succeed him though.

"Please, take a seat." This adult Sean asks polite and gesture at the chair before the big table between them.

Mike blinks, a little surprised how calmly this man takes this. Still staring at the man, he sits down. Can this really be Sean? This man sure looks like an adult vision of him. But of course he would be older if he survived. But if he did... then why didn't he ever return home? Why didn't he try and contact his family? Also, why does Sean look at him as if he's a stranger?

"You looks like you have seen a ghost."

He blinks, snapping out from his tornado of thought. Mike looks at the man, into those bright blue eyes. "I think I have." He can't help but admit.

The man- Sean blinks. "Really?" He crosses his hands under his chin. "And who might that ghost be Mr. Schmidt?"

"... You."

Now the man looks just confused, no real surprise there. "Pardon?"

"You look exactly like one of my friends... if he ever reached this age that is..." Mike looks sad to the floor, sad knowing his best friends never would grow up, but mostly confused why the manager of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza looks exactly like an older Sean.  
He looks up to the man, who looks rather shocked, and no wonder. He just told the man he looks like someone else, one of his dead childhood friends in fact.  
Maybe this is all just in his head, maybe he just wanted this to be Sean and takes the manager's same traits and fools his brain to think this is his friend. Miraculously survived the killer.

By the way, some way to start a Job Application...

"I... I'm sorry..." Mike apologizes to the manager, feeling pretty stupid. " I just wanted it to be real I.. I mistook you for him. You have many of his traits."

The man nods slowly, still looking rather shocked. "I see.. Now, if you don't mind;" He clears his throat and reaches for a piece of paper. "I heard you have been working here without permission?" The last he asks in a slightly teasing tone.

... whoops. "Eh.. sorry?" Mike apologies sheepish, he didn't think his helping could've be seen that way.

The man gives him a smile, which is kinda surprising, yet also welcoming. Seems this one is way more friendly than the last manager. The somehow adult Sean then returns back to the paper, writing a few notes down. "Beside from that little problem, I have only heard good words about you from the animatronics"

Hang on, did this guy actually know the animatronics are sentience? "You know?"

The man looks up from the paper. "Know what Mr. Schmidt?"

"They are sentient?"

To his surprise the man begins chuckling, and says amused. "They are pretty smart, I admit that, but I wouldn't call them sentient."

"B-but you just said they told you about me." Mike tries argue, not sure if he shall be happy or disappointed over the manager did not know he got a bunch of sentient animatronics.

"More shown to me, you see" The man rests his head on his hands, still smiling. "I can see what my mascot have seen."

"...That's kinda creepy." Mike can't help but admit, wondering if Freddy knows the manager are watching through his eyes. Speak about being watched.

"But very useful." The man smirks. "Now." He clears his throat and reaches his hand out to Mike. "Do you have the papers?"

"Oh, yes." Mike snaps out from his bafflement of Freddy and gang being living security cameras and hands the manager his papers.

The man read it and raise an eyebrow of what he reads. "You have been through a lot of jobs."

"Been hard keeping them."

"Why?"

"I still suffer trauma from... my friends murder." Mike isn't sure why, but he feels like he can trust this man. or maybe it is just because he looks so much like Sean.

The man looks up to him, and Mike have to force down the urge stare shocked at him.  
That look! It is exactly how Sean would look at someone when he ponders if he should lecture or be sympathetic. It looked odd for a kid, and it might look more natural on an adult man, but not from someone who isn't Sean!

"Have you ever spoken with someone about this?" The manager asks a little hesitant.

Mike shrugs "I have to my roommate, but only I've lost my friends to a killer.. not.." He looks away. "Not all details.."

"You should really speak with someone about this."

"I don't have anyone to speak with." Mike softly retorts, for no way in hell he will tell this to Sean's sister! And speaking with Daniels's father about this again is out of the question.  
He sight. "About the job, I already know the company's rules." He points at his lasts job, the one where he was a Night Guard. "Worked at you before."

The manager blinks at the note of the Night Guard job, then looks up with a serious frown. "I assure you, this is nothing alike to those other locations."

"Yeah, you do seems more willing spending money on the animatronics and the security." Mike remarks, already knowing he won't get this job, not with all the crap they have spoken about.

The man gives him a frown, then returns the paper and returns back to his own paper. "Safety of the people inside these walls is one of our highest priorities." His eyes meets Mike's, asking; "Do you consider safety important as well Mr. Schmidt?"

"Of course." Mike replies without missing the beat, especially after what happed to his friends. And to his huge surprise, the man gives him the paper and points at a line. "Sign there if you please."

Mike stares at the paper, for it is an contract of him working here as... security?  
Wait... Is this guy for real?! He looks flabbergasted at the man. "You giving me the job?"

"Of course." the manager replies smiling. "You seems to care about safety of people, not to mention your past experience as Night Guard sure can come in handy."

Oh, if he knew what he did as Night Guard! He spend most of his time in not getting killed and almost got a heart attack every time the animatronics would pop up at the doors with eyes that just said they will murder him inside a suit!  
But Mike decides it's probably best not pushing his luck and sign the contract without a word.

The manager takes the contract, looking quite satisfied. "Good, I except you here tomorrow-"

"I can start today." Mike interrupt.

The manager gives him a surprised look, then smirks. "Eager are we?"  
He gesture for Mike to follow. "That's good, now, before you begin." They walks outside the office and the young manager leads Mike through the very busy restaurant. "As you probably can see, the place can be incredible busy. Your job is simple; make sure no one do anything... stupid." He stops close to the scene, giving the brunette a look. "Can you do that?"

Mike walks up to him, glancing up to Bonnie and Spring, noticing both acting like real robots, completely ignoring both him and the manager. It seems they only shows their sentience to him. He turns to the manager, nodding. "Sure, although this is quite the different approach compared to the last place." Mike admits, he turns away from the two rabbits. "They simple wanted me stay in the security office." Mostly so he wouldn't get killed...

"Well, we don't have a security office." The manager says, he turns his bright blue eyes to the many people; eating pizza and enjoying the shows. "I didn't see any need for it. Not after all our animatronics have build in cameras. Only the head staff are allowed seeing those though." He adds, giving Mike a look. "So you shouldn't worry much about that."

The man nods, not sure who this head staff the manager speaks about, he better ask the animatronics about this later.

"You'll work here just like any other; from eight in the morning to eight at evening. If you need rest in between, go and say it to Foxy. He is our current security."

Would explain why it was the fox who jumped at him the first night he snuck inside. But, if they have Foxy, an animatronic as security, then why do they need a human?  
"Then why hire me?" he asks.

The manager gives him a small smile. "Foxy is good, but you forget he's an entertainer. So sometimes.." Both looks to Foxy having fun with the surrounding children, being so much in his own world he didn't see what happed around him, even though he almost got hit by a flying toy sword.  
"He forget he is suppose watching the place." The manager chuckle, not looking one bit annoyed over Foxy's oblivious of his surroundings.

He got a good point. Again, Mike saw how carried away Foxy could get as well, he saw that the second time he snuck inside.

The young manager turns to him, explaining; "You will get your uniform in a few days, I will also see if you can get a baton as weapon, but I recommend you'll only use it as last option. No guns, and I expect you'll never take one with you. Beside from that; get to work." The man smirks and leaves the brunette on his own.

"Wait." Mike calls, the manager stops, glancing back to him and the brunette says. "I never caught your name."

"It's Frederick Fazbear." And the dark brown haired man goes back to his office. And as it closes, Mike notice that the words 'Manager's office' have suddenly been changes with two well known words: 'it's me'

What did it mean?!

"Seems like you got the job."

Mike looks up, having a pair of magenta colored orbs hovering over him. "Nicely done!" Bonnie grins widely.

"Thanks" Mike nods, then remembers what Frederick told him about the animatronics. "Hey, is it true you have cameras build inside?"

"Yup, feel like being watched now, huh?" Bonnie asks and smirking moves a bit closer, just to tease the man.

Mike steps away, admittedly a bit freaked out that someone else than the rabbit is watching him through those eyes. "You know how creepy that is?" The man asks annoyed. "You don't mind someone else is watching through your eyes?"

"Nah, the manager's cool." Bonnie says.

Mike can't do nothing but agree there. Their manager might be young, but he seems like a nice guy. Now he just have to figure out why the 'it's me' words came on his door. Did it mean he should try and dig deeper? Figure out why he looks like Sean?  
His thoughts gets cuts short when suddenly some of the customers begins acting up. "Well, it seems I'm needed." Mike says and walks to the fighting pair. It has now become his job solving stuff like this, although he do hope he soon gets his uniform.

Meanwhile inside the office, Freddy sits on the table, trying desperately figuring out why his human body, the one he has build; looks like one of Mike's friends?

* * *

 **thank you for reading and again, I would like hearing if you have any questions or thoughts on the story.**

 **till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**just a quick reminder: the Q and A is still open. and I'm still looking for more songs to this story.  
**  
 **to Frozem1: the quistion you asked Freddy is out on DeviantART. if you wishes to see it, simple type my username and the word fnaf, it should pop up then.**

 **that being said let's-**

 **BB: HAHAHAHAHA *runs past me with my pencils and paper* I got them! HAHAHA**

 **... and that's the reason I hate this guy... *sigh* excuse me *runs after BB* get back here! those aren't batteries!**

* * *

A week has passed since Mike got his security job. He admit; it is pretty stressful, keeping people in check and have to endure them yelling at his face. But he can deal with it, being around his animatronics friends made it so much worth it, not to mention he did once and a while use their big sizes to intimidate whoever causes trouble.  
He didn't always leave right away after work, sometimes he stays a few hours and spend some quality time with his friends.  
He role-plays with Foxy of some crazy adventures, rocks on the scene along with Freddy and Bonnie, although he is far as good as them. Gets several good advices from Spring and Goldie, and tries not to blow up the kitchen when he hangs around Chica.

And yet, he can't shake the thought away of their manager. Why did Frederick looks so much like Sean? Even acts a little like him.  
Not to mention that the 'it's me' words keeps appearing on the door, almost like some spiritual powers wants him to seek out the truth why Frederick looks like an older Sean? He have tried catching the guy, hoping they could speak again, but Frederick never seems around when the new security guard are. And that Mike found very strange, for he can't help but feel it's like Frederick is avoiding him. He asked the animatronics about it, but all he got out from them was the answer: "He's probably busy."  
But Mike stays to the avoiding part and knows the manager can see when he is around, his robot friends did have cameras in their eyes, allowing Frederick watching him and knows when he leaves. Maybe, Mike thinks, maybe he should try take this from another approach. Although what he has in mind is stupid and reckless, usually not his style, but he want to solve this!

He takes his little plan into action on an pretty busy day, making sure the animatronics are too busy keeping people entertained, so they didn't realize that Mike sneaks inside the manager's office.  
Just to the man's disappointment, the manager is not here. Mike is about to leave, then gets another crazy and pretty stupid idea. Not to mention it would violate the trust he has build between him and the animatronics.  
Will this really be worth it?

"Keep digging."

Mike spins around, but he's alone in the office. Weird, he's pretty sure he heard the puppet.  
Whatever it was here or not, the words it said stays in his mind. 'keep digging.'  
He takes the decision, quickly checking if the animatronics haven't notices him gone. With them still busy, the man quickly goes to the messy desk and searches through the papers. It's clear Frederick has been here recently with all those papers lying around, yet the man never is around when Mike wants him.  
He admit, that man is pretty sneaky. Finally he finds what he's looking for, a phone number beside from the one every employees gets if case they get sick. But that one always goes onto the voice mail. Hopefully, this one won't. He writes this number down and quickly leaves the room and goes back to work before the animatronics gets suspicious.

Fortunately none of the animatronics have notice he have left them for a few moments, a relief for Mike, for if they did, they could alarm Frederick. And Mike don't want that. He do still find it creepy that their manager watches everyone through their eyes, boy he's happy the last place's manager didn't do that... or did he?... Argh! Not thinking about that! That man was a dick enough as it is!

After work, Mike waves goodbye to the animatronic and goes home, he cannot stay around when he calls their manager, again, it will just alarm the man as he can see him through their eyes.  
Being so busy leaving, the young man did not notice a certain puppet; watching him on the roof with a smirk across the white face.

"Is it just me or was Mike acting kinda strange today?" Chica asks the others, leaving the kitchen after cleaning it from today's work.

Foxy looks up from behind his prop ship "I don't think so, he seems pretty normal to me."

"Well you wouldn't notice a dancing elephant when you're in that imaginary world of your." Bonnie remarks flatly, making the fox shoot him a glare. "I can still kick your ass blindfolded rodent!"

"I like to see that you fleabag!"

Goldie goes in between before they gets into a fight. "Enough you two." They stops their glaring and Goldie says in matter of fact. "There can be many reasons for your friend's acting strange. Have it might crossed your mind that he maybe wishes to be alone if something today reminded of his lost friends?"

The two looks down and Chica mutter. ".. Didn't think about that..." Feeling kinda bad for their human friend.

Freddy didn't say anything, he sees no reason to, he simple watches the conversation from a small distance. But like Chica; he did notice Mike has been acting.. differently today, he has been avoiding them for some reason. Maybe Goldie is right, it can have something to do with has deceased friends.  
Their human friend haven't yet told them what has happened-

Riiinnng!

The group turns to the office's phone, Goldie looks back to Freddy with raised eyebrow "Did you except any calls tonight?"

No, he didn't, Freddy shakes his head. But even if he didn't they do sometimes get calls from people, all of them wishes speak business with his far too quickly made up alter ego 'Frederick.' but at least Father's teasing turned into something useful. "I take it." He says and walks to the office.  
On the way, Freddy changes his voice box tone, so he sounds like when he is in his human body. Taking the phone and says his usual "Frederick Fazbear, what can I-"

" _About time I caught you._ "

Freddy almost drops the phone. "M-Mike?" How did he get this number?! "Who gave you this number?" He asks pretty angry, there is a reason why no employees get this certain number, what if they catches him off guard like this? Or worse, catches him with his Freddy Fazbear voice. How is he suppose to explain them why a animatronic can answer the phone?!

" _I found it.. eh broke into your office actually.._ " Mike sheepish explains.

"You _what_?!" Freddy yells, pretty pissed by now. The others outside looks up, it is rare the bear gets angry. But when he do, you better stay out from his way.  
"This is a private line, and I don't want any of my employees calling me all the time. There is a reason they have the other number. Not to mention, you have violated my trust by breaking into my office!" Freddy growls, he thought he could trust Mike, but apparently he can't. "So, give me one good reason not to fire you on the spot."  
 _  
"... Why are you avoiding me?"_

Wait what? Freddy blinks, his anger dissolved into confusions. "I'm not avoiding anyone." he replies, why would Mike get that idea? He and the others did tell him that their 'boss' has been busy. "I have been busy."

"So they say" Mike mutter on the other line, pacing back and forward in the apartment. He's beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea? For the man sounds REALLY angry, and he don't blame him.  
"I just finds it weird I never saw you after our meeting. You are the manager right?" He asks the man on the other side of the line.  
 _  
"Last I checked, yes."_ Frederick replies dryly. He hears a sight and the man asks flatly. _"Is that the reason why you ignored your duty, snuck inside my office and stole my private phone number. To say I have been avoiding you?"  
_  
... He's so screwed! "Eh.." That's it! This is such a bad idea! He better make the biggest apology and hope the man isn't going to fire him. Which is highly unlikely.

"Keep pushing, you're almost there."

Mike jumps, almost dropping the phone. He turns around and sees the puppet, standing in the shadows of the apartment. It looks intensely at him, almost like whatever it wants from him is some kind of epic wonder... or something, he don't really know.  
 _  
"Yes, Mr. Schmidt?"_ Frederick asks impatience on the other line.  
Mike completely forgot he still got the manager on the line "I.." he looks again at the puppet, it give him a encourage nod.

Well, he might as well do it. It's not like it can get any worse... right?  
"I wishes to speak with you, face to face."  
He gets no answer, the man's probably thinking where the heck this came from. Admittedly, even Mike isn't sure why, but it seems from that intense staring and continue encouraging words; the puppet wants him to keep pushing forward on this crazy theory that Frederick somehow is Sean.  
It can be possible, some people do lose their entire memories in traumatized events and Sean sure has been through that... if he has survived that is..

"There is something I really wish to speak with you about, and I don't want speak about it over a phone." He continues, hoping- begging the man says yes. "Please?"

Frederick makes a long sight, a painful moments of silence, and then; _"...Alright."  
_  
Mike could leap in relief! "Tomorrow?" he asks. It is Wednesday tomorrow, meaning the man didn't have to worry about the restaurant as they're closed at Wednesdays, not sure why, but Mike thinks it is so they can make the excuse work longer at Saturday.

 _"You really have this planned through haven't you?"_ Frederick remarks, this time more teasing, which is a good sign, hopefully. _"Tomorrow it is, outside the restaurant."_ And adds most to Mike's dismay. _"Still considering firing you though."_ And he hangs up.

Mike stares at the phone, thinking out loud. "Why do I get the feeling I pissed off the wrong guy?"  
He turns around, but the one he spoke to is gone.  
"Great.. Everyone seems to leave me hanging today." He mutter annoyed, more so as he realize what he is doing. "And I'm speaking to myself... again!"  
Well, at least he got the manager.. and probably lost his job as well.  
Still not sure this is worth it!  
If it isn't, then he will find that freaky puppet and tear it apart!

Back at the restaurant, Freddy tells his family what Mike have done and the reactions are quite different from each. Spring and Chica looks horrified their human friend actually did that. Bonnie and Foxy are baffled, yet also impressed he even dared.  
Goldie did not look amused, but have to admit. "He must be pretty desperate if he is willing risking his job for this meeting."

"Are you really going to fire him?" Foxy asks, he did not like Mike did this, but he didn't want their friend getting fired as well.

Freddy sights. "I might have to..."

"Why? It was just a phone call" Bonnie argue, turning to Chica who is friendly enough pointing out the major deal with this. "But what if Freddy haven't changed his voice box? Mike would have realized who really controls this place."

Bonnie's ears falls hearing that, he like Mike, but he do still have a few trusting issues with humans thanks to the other locations..

"Is that such a bad thing?" Foxy asks, not really seeing the big deal about it. "I trust him."

"And he violated our trust by breaking inside the office and steal the number." Freddy points out to the fox. "True it is only a number, but what if it has been something else?" he asks, thinking of those child murders. According to the rumors, that have been an employee. "What if he did the same as that child killer?"  
Of course Mike would never do such a thing, but that's not the point. Freddy trusted him and Mike used their trust to do this. "I'm not sure I want someone around who will do such things. Trust is everything in these walls."

That made Foxy see why this made the bear so upset. For Mike did, use their trust to his own goal, it isn't a good feeling..

"Can't you at least consider?" Chica asks, she did agree that what Mike did is really bad, but.. he is still their friend.

Freddy let out a sight."I will see what he have to say tomorrow. Then I will decide if I can keep putting my trust into him."  
For trust meant everything for Freddy, it has been what have kept him and the others sane all those years of being threaded like trash.

Anyway, looking away from Mike's stunt.  
Freddy walks to the Parts and Service, knocking on the door and Marion steps out. "How are they?" he asks the black puppet.

"They are ready." Marion replies, looking at the rest with his usual monotone look. "Shall I turn them on?"

Oh, he wish they could but... Freddy glance to the sheets over one of the walls, they have gotten so good profit they could easily expand the building, without denting their budget. It is good they can expand the building, for there aren't enough space when the Toys gets turned on.  
"Let's wait till the expansion is complete." He looks worried to Marion. "Staying in sleep mode this long won't harm them, would it?"

"No, for them, it simple feels like a long dreamless sleep." Marion replies.

Good, for Freddy have a strong feeling that the Toys won't be very calm when they wakes up. Not from how they last acted in their former home. 

* * *

**got you! *jumps at BB* give me my drawing stuff!**

 **BB: NO!**

 ***snatch them from BB***

 **BB: *jumps after them* give me!**

 **Buzz off!**

 **BB: *completely ignores me* give me! give me! give me!**

 **ughh... *throws battery***

 **BB: BATTERY! *runs out from the room* HAHAHAHA!**

 **ugh.. and thanks to him. I can't really remember who asked about the Toys, but yes, the Toys will appear and get's some fairly big roles in the story. and they will not be like the Fazbear gang in personality, in fact, I'm trying making them their own person, or bot, your choice *sheepish smile***

 **also, the Toys names won't be Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle. I have giving them some other names and hopefully, those new names won't confuse you.**

 **Marion: *looks inside and not looking amused* get him out from my room...**

 **... sorry *leaves* I'll see you guys the next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright! this is it. some of you have been waiting for this! the time for the truth to come out.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Well, Mike still thinks he is screwed, but he can't exactly back off now can he?  
So after finally persuade Steve let him, Mike takes the car and drive to the restaurant, slightly fearing that Frederick will be a troll and not be there. Fortunately, and to his relief, the young man stands up against the outside wall, waiting. Mike stops the car and calls for the man.

Frederick looks up, he did not look happy.

"I'm dead." Mike muse. Still he waves for the broader male get into the car. The brown and slightly curly haired did and says as he straps himself. "This better be worth it Mr. Schmidt."

"Yeah.." Mike muse and drives off. All the way to their destination, none of them speaks.  
Mike wants to, but he just didn't dare, for Frederick gives off a pretty angry aura and that spooks the brunette.  
So he merely takes them to the place that might trigger Sean's memories... if Frederick is Sean that is...

"And what are we doing here?" Frederick ask flatly as Mike finally stops the car.

Mike steps out from the car, telling the other softly. "I wishes to show you something." He takes a few steps out to his old neighborhood, the place where he met his childhood friends. They all lived here before the... well, before they all got killed...

The other male did not follow, just staring at him, thinking if this is worth it. Although he have to admit, this place do seem.. somewhat familiar, not sure why though.

"Please?"

Frederick sight and steps out.

Much to Mike's relief, the young manager follows Mike to a house, fortunately for sale and thus empty. Mike have asked the sales-man letting them see it, the sale man did, probably thinking they could be possible buyers.  
Him and Frederick walks inside and Frederick suddenly stops in middle of the house, looking confusing around. "What are we doing in here?"  
"Try and look around." Mike simple says, hoping that seeing his old home might trigger some memories, if he is right on his theory that is.

Freddy isn't sure what Mike is doing, but did what the man asks and walks deeper inside the house. He's pretty sure this is the first time he ever has been here. But... why do it feel so familiar? He stops outside a small room, somehow seeing it filled with toys, mostly his once favorite toy; building blocks. Hesitating he walks inside the empty room, barely noticing Mike is right behind him. The usual bear animatronic walks to the window, stroking his hand over the small edge before the window, faintly seeing pictures of a happy family before him, can't see the faces of the people though.  
Has he been here before? No, that can't be, he hasn't been outside the restaurants before the upgrade and he has never been near this area before today. Then why do all this feels so familiar?... Freddy turns around, facing the corner of the room, somehow knowing there is a hidden secret.  
He goes to the spot, knells down and remove a lose plank, he gasp; startled he actually knew this.  
He looks up to Mike, the man looks just as surprised as him. The brunette goes slowly over to him, nodding to the hole in the floor. Freddy turns back to the hidden hole, reach down and his hands gets hold on something.  
He takes it up, revealing to be an old shoe box, but this box do not have any shoes inside. He slowly opens the box and finds several pictures, he looks at one of the pictures, seeing a small boy with light-brown curly hair, hugging a baby with a beaming grey-blue eyes.  
 _  
"Look mom!"  
"Oh aren't you a good big brother."  
_  
Freddy flinches by the sudden voices in his head, it felt so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time. He quickly removes the picture of the child holding the baby from his sight, now looking at one where the child is older and soaking wet, beside him stands two others, a rather tall boy and one looking a little like a child Mike.. who tries hiding behind the curly haired rather comical.

 _"Stop it! No pictures!"  
"Oh come on Mikey, it's not that bad."  
"Yes it is! I look stupid!"  
"We all do, especially Sean."  
"Very funny Tim..."  
_  
Freddy drops the pictures; shocked over the memory, he takes his hands up to his slightly hurting head, confuse and scared why he suddenly remembers something that never has happen. These are memories of this child, not his. He is not human!  
Still he wants to know why this is happening, why he hears the voices of what happed when the pictures were taken, why he have this child's memories. He reaches down into the box again and takes out a sketch book. Opening it he sees several drawings, none of them very good, though. He flap through the pages and stops at a drawing that did kinda looks like him in his bear form, then suddenly:

 _"What are you drawing?"  
"That bear."  
"Oh you mean Freddy Fazbear."  
"... Fazbear is not a real word."  
"It is for him."  
"Mh, okay."_

"Wha..." Freddy takes his hands up to his head again, for he's beginning seeing something, something that shouldn't be possible. He sees images, as if he's looking through someone else's eyes, a kid's eyes.

 _"Time for diner! Say bye to your friends!" The owner of the eyes looks at a woman, standing at the door to this house.  
"Alright, bye guys!" the eyes turn to four children, three boys and one girl. A human hand comes into view as the child waves.  
"See you tomorrow!" The smallest of them calls and the owner of the eyes runs inside the house._

Why did he see this as if he were the kid?! Why are these memories in his head?!

 _Sitting on a sofa, and watching a movie, the eyes turns to a rather tall boy, with reddish brown hair and green eyes, suggesting while playing on a toy guitar. "Hey, let's start a band when we grow up!" He says with a familiar confidence.  
"Let me guess, you want play on the guitar?" The owner of the eyes says, the same way he would around the one he knows, but that person is not human, but a rabbit.  
"Duh!" the bunny- no boy stick out his tongue, grinning. He turns to a woman saying from the kitchen.  
"Sounds great, Sean can sing, he has a voice of an angel."  
He suddenly feels embarrassed. "mom~!"_

Who.. who is he? W-why did he suddenly feel what this child felt?  
"Frederick?"  
Is he really Freddy Fazbear? Is he really an animatronic?  
Or is he in reality—

 _The eyes looks into a mirror, and he sees a child vision of the body he have build, except this child has grey-blue eyes and lighter brown hair. The eyes turns to a man, looking in some way very alike to him, calling with a smile._  
 _"Sean! Time to go!"  
He fells the child smiling. "Coming dad!"_

"No, no.. It can't be!" Freddy cries, trying shaking the memories away, but the pictures, this house, it have open a floodgate he cannot close again. His mind begins glitching and between each glitch he sees a new memory, a memory of an forgotten life.

 _"Sean, sing for me, can you?" the woman- his mother asks.  
The eyes went a single time down in a nod. "Sure." and begins singing._ _"I heard there was a secret cord..."  
_  
He holds his hurting head, denying the truth that keeps hammering on his mind. "...This is not me... It is not me.." He mutter, yet looking at the items in the box, remembering each thing, he slowly begin realizing that the one on the photos- THIS is him. These memories, they're his! He is that child!

Mike admit that this reaction is not how he expected would happen, it is clear Frederick remembers something, but he have never known that remembering the past would hurt so much.  
He sits his hands on the trembling man, feeling pretty helpless he can't do anything to help him.  
Suddenly his cell-phone begins ringing. Mike consider ignoring it, but then he notice it's Sean's sister; Rena. He did not want to hang up on her, well aware she will kill him if he did. So with a small apologies to the trembling Frederick, he takes the call, want to end it as quickly as possible."I'm a little-"

" _MIKE SCHMIDT YOU FORGET, AGAIN!_ " Both Mike and Frederick jumps at the sudden scream coming out from the phone. Mike didn't know you can die twice, but apparently you can with this family! "I- I'm sorry!... What did I forget again?" For honestly, he have no idea what is so special about this day.  
 _  
_Freddy freeze, suddenly his mind gets a wave of clarity in one sudden realization. In that very moment; he isn't Freddy anymore, he isn't an animatronic.  
He's human.  
He remembers everything, this house, his room, all the hours spend with his friends. He remember his parents, his sister and most importantly...  
He remembers his own death.

" _It is my birthday you moron!_ " Rena yells through the phone, making Mike take it an arm ledge away from his hurting ears, he takes it hesitant close again as she asks in a lower tone, still pretty angry though. " _How is it you always forget?_ "

"Because his mind is like a strainer." Frederick suddenly remarks in a very low voice.  
Mike blinks and looks at the man who looks as if he suddenly just knows the truth of the universe. He isn't sure that's a good or bad sign, but at least it seems the man has calmed down a bit.  
Rena didn't hear Frederick though and continues. " _And here I was hoping you have bought me a nice cake, but nooo~! Forgetful Mikey has forgotten again!_ "

"Rena, look I- hey!" Mike scowls when Frederick suddenly snatch the phone from him. Then to his huge surprise, the man suddenly speaks a different language, it sounds like French.  
"je te donnerai un anniversaire que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier, ça me semble juste pour tous ceux que j'ai raté. (I will give you a birthday you won't forget, seems fair from all those I have been missing)"

" _... qui... qui es-tu..?_ (... who.. who are you?...)" Rena answers over the phone, also speaking French so Mike didn't get a squawk what they says. Rena and Sean's father are from France, so of course Rena can speak it. But Mike has no idea Frederick could speak French.

"It's me." Frederick says, this time on English and tears began falling from his bright blue eyes "... c'est moi ma soeur . (..it's me sister)"

Mike's pretty sure both him and Rena gets the same shocked expression. Mike mostly because Frederick speaks to Rena as if he really knows who he's speaking to, not to mention he used those blasted words that has haunted him for god knows how long!

" _...mon frère?_ (... brother?)" Rena asks hesitating over the phone, then Mike hears she begin crying and she speaks again on French, again leaving him out from the conversation. " _Tu es en vie ? C-comment? Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu?!_ (you're alive? h-how? why didn't you return?!)"

Frederick lowers his head, obviously sad. "je suis tellement désolé...je sais que ne pourrai jamais me racheter de tout le chagrin que je t'ai causé, mais... j'espère qu'un jour tu pourra me pardonner. (I'm so sorry... I know it never will redeem the grief I have caused on you, but.. I hope you one day can forgive me.)"

" _... Always_ " Mike hears Rena answer, as pretty much the only thing he understands under this whole conversation. ". _.W-where can I find you?_ "

"Mike knows... I'll see you soon... hopefully.."

" _Yeah... see you soon._ "

And Frederick hang up the phone, lowering his head in clear sadness.  
Mike slowly walks over to him. "You alright?"

"No, I am not alright." Frederick answers, giving him an angry yet also grieve struck look. "For how would you feel if you suddenly realize, that pretty much your whole life has been a big fat lie?" He gets up from the floor. "that your family isn't your true family?"

Mike didn't move, just watching the other man continuing upset. Frederick eyes him. "That your real family thinks you're dead and I just today realized that... that I have been missing my sister's birthday for over a decade."  
Mike eyes wide in shock, staring at the pretty upset man before him. "You.. you remember?" Is this really...?

"... Yes" Frederick turns away. "I know why you mistook me for your friend Sean Legrand, because..." he turns to back the baffled man. "I am him."

Sean, he's alive, and he is right here before him! Mike gives the man a big hug, not at all caring it might feel awkward later, right now, he is SO happy his friend is here!

Sean hesitate for a moment, then returns the hug, musing. "You know; I am still considering firing you."

"So worth it." Mike smiles, he steps away from the broader man. He can't describe how happy is. All he know that nothing can break this feeling of joy he feels! "Sean, all these years, you have been alive."  
To his surprise, Sean turns away, looking quite troubled. Why?  
Isn't he happy he finally knows who he is? "Sean? something wrong?" Mike asks, beginning to worry for his friend's kinda strange behavior.

Sean looks back to him, sights and mutter. "I need some fresh air, this is much to take in.."

"Of course" and they both walks outside the house. Mike brings Sean to a small coffee shop and hands his pretty silent friend a cup.  
Sean takes it, but didn't drink, still deep in thoughts of suddenly remembering his true past.  
Mike sits down, taking a sip of his coffee, before breaking the silence. "How did you survive?" he asks, he didn't see the killer directly kill him, but he has just presume he died as no one could find any their bodies. And yet, here he is; looking pretty alive to him.

Freddy- no, Sean looks up to him, blinking. Then he turns his gaze down, staring at his untouched coffee. "I.. I don't know." Well, in fact he did, but still taken too much aback he actually is human and also one of Mike's old childhood friends. He cannot bring himself telling Mike that he did in fact, die that faithful day and somehow.. His soul sought resident inside his favorite animatronic. The man sighs and says instead; "All I remember that I woke up, was confused and feeling very lost alo-" He stops, realizing that the others, they- they are like him!  
Their lives has been one big lie! He closes his eyes, feeling angry and very upset knowing that he has been killed, just so the management could stuff him and his friends into the animatronics and make them into slaves so they could earn more money, made them think they always has been nothing but robots.  
Did the management know they could feel when they took them apart those years back?

"Sean?"

He snaps out from his dreadful thoughts and returns back to what he was about to say. "I woke up, didn't know who I was." He did not want to reveal the horrible truth to Mike of what truly happed to them. He's not ready, but what should he tell him?  
Then he remembers the man they, still to this day calls and cares for as their father. How he, in their hours of need came and gave a little light into their lives when they most needed it.  
How that man became their father and changed their lives forever.

* * *

 **before you get at my throat for bad French, I'll just let you know.. I don't know a squawk of French, (my main language is danish) just thought it would be awesome if someone of the gang could. and that was Freddy, so, well you can say if he wants to, he can give himself an french accent.**

 **Freddy's real name is Sean Legrand, although, well, I never had amnesia but I think if someone has lived several years with another identity and suddenly one day realize you're not that person you thought you were. I doubt I will take my former name back if I ended up like Freddy/Sean. But that's just me *nervous laugher***


	19. Chapter 19

**To be honest, I am not sure if I can give you chapters as often I could before, I'm getting a bit sick and needs rest. but I will do my best and keep up the chapters.**

 **Freddy:*walks in* that's what happens when you're out in the rain too long.**

 **I will be fine in a matter of days.**

 **Freddy: fortunately for you.**

 **now you're here, can't you give them the quick update? *walks out* I need something hot to drink.**

 **Freddy: alright. *looks to the screen* as you probably already know, our.. well for the moment sick writer has an Q and A open, where you can pretty much ask me and my friends about anything.**

 ***returns with a cup of tea***

 **Freddy:*glance to me* beside from that, I think it is best we begin on the story.**

 ***grin* before we do; thanks Frozen1 for the rather fun comment. Beside from that... Enjoy the story folks!**

* * *

 _"Could you check the heads, in the back room. I- I will try and hold on until someone checks, maybe it won't be so bad." Scott turned to the opened door, staring right into Freddy's black eyes, that instant he knew what was going to happen. "..Oh no."_

 _"GRRROOOAAAA!" The animatronic lunged at him, making the man accidently tear the phone off its plug. Before he even could get on his feet and get the hell away from this horror. The bear caught him and forcefully dragged him out from the room. And no matter how much he struggled, the animatronic did not let go._

 _God, why was he so stupid?!_

 _Freddy threw him into the Parts and Service, knocking several heads off their shelves. Scott's world span around from that throw, however he didn't get any change in recovering as another pair of hands took him and forced him off the ground._

 _"SCREEEEEEEE!" The purple bunny screamed at his face, making the security guard scream back in fear. However, his scream did die a little out as the bunny's horrified screech ended and sounded like... a screaming child._

 _"Wha- N-no!" He cried as the bunny carried him to a suit. "Wait!" He tried, but none of the animatronics seems to listen, too caught up in following their programming. He screamed in pure agony as the bunny forced one of his legs into the suit, several metal bars piecing his flesh. In his pain, he somehow succeed hitting the bunny over the face and startled it. Enough so it let go and he fell to the floor, however, unable to move as his leg was pretty messed up and he was in too much shock even thinking of getting up and run._  
 _The chicken went over to the bunny, looking somewhat concerned on it as the bunny caress the spot where Scott hit it._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry.."_

 _The bunny and chicken looked down to the bleeding man, seemly startled and looking wide eyed at him. Scott didn't blame them for attacking, he knew it wasn't their fault. That screech made it clear that they were just children, somehow haunting those suits. "..You're scared.. I know you are... I am too.."_  
 _They blinked, seemly calming a little down and now just, looked kinda curious at him._

 _Freddy came into his view, that one was still glaring black eyed at him. It grabbed him and once again his body got pieced by the suit's metal wires, this time it was his back. Scott cried in pain, but unlike the bunny, this bear was far more aggressive. However, before the job could be finished, and any or the wires could get deep enough to do real damage. The bunny stopped Freddy._

 _The bear gave the bunny a confused look, then made a sign with its free hand as it was still holding the trapped human. The bunny replied with another hand move, eyes into angry expression. The bear titled its head, then turning to the chicken, and the peeking in fox. Those two looked somewhat horrified and the bear made a single sign to them, looking worried._  
 _Scott watched all this happen and couldn't believe his eyes, they were talking to one another!_  
 _If they could talk, then maybe... He waved weakly his hands to them, catching their attention. Slowly he tried making a sign he thought best pictured hurt. ".. You're hurt." He said while pointing at them. He winched in pain as several metal wires still pieced his body. Still he continued, for he wasn't sure how long he could keep their attention away from their lethal programming. He pointed at his chest. "In here.." And pointed at them again._  
 _"I am hurt." he points weakly at the spot the suit still caught his body "..over there..."_

 _The four animatronics eyes wide, and to Scott's huge relief. The bear seems to realize what it was doing and quickly got him out from the suit. Surprisingly very carefully, Freddy took the wounded man into his arms, and carried him outside the room. Outside, the animatronic gave the man a sad look expression, maybe it was saying it's sorry?_

 _"It's okay.." Scott said. He wasn't sure if they understood human speech, so he sat his bloody hand on the side of the bear's dirty face. Freddy closed its eyes, making small tremble, although the human wasn't sure if this was a sign it didn't mean this or if it was afraid of him hurting it. Scott wasn't sure why this apparently killer robot was thinking of a measly human like him could hurt it._  
 _Scott looked at the three others and saw the same expression, they were scared at him._  
 _That moment he knew they weren't evil, just lost in a living nightmare._  
 _A nightmare he would try and wake them up from._

 _The man quickly realized that the animatronic understood human speech just fine, that sure was a help, for he had no idea how he could sign them he needed to stop the bleedings the metal inside the suit caused._  
 _Foxy found some cloth and Chica wrapped them around the man's legs while Bonnie and Freddy looked worried at those wounds on his back, he have asked them to fetch some water so the wounds could get cleaned, but he realized they didn't dare go near the water with all the head shaking and a hand gesture that looked like glitching. The man got an idea what they've tried telling him; they were afraid to glitch if getting too close to water, which was pretty observant of them._  
 _For, that was true._  
 _So the wounds have to wait getting cleaned, at least they stopped the bleeding._  
 _Scott checked the bandaged leg, then at the animatronics. All four of them, to his surprise has sat down before him, watching him with intense eyes. The man hesitated, but as their intense staring weren't close being hostile. He decided he wanted to see if he could form a bond with these seemly sentient animatronics, they were in the past willing to listen to commands. He have lost count how many times he have to make Foxy go back to the Parts and Service at the last location._  
 _And surly, they could need all the help they could get with the rumors of their killing spree and the news of George becoming the new CEO. That man... well, he's worse than the creator of this company._  
 _And if Scott knows him right, then George will make their situation so much worse._

 _"Alright, uh.. what to do?" He mused, pondering how in the world he can help these guys. He noticed the animatronics titled their heads at him, suddenly looking quite adorable._  
 _He couldn't help but smile at the sudden adorableness._  
 _He remembered that screech Bonnie made, these guys were just kids.._  
 _"..And kids needs a father." He muttered, getting a kinda crazy idea. He turned to them, pointing at himself. "Father." He said loud and clear._  
 _The animatronics blinked, titling their heads more._  
 _He pointed at himself again. "I am your father." He said, asking; "You understand?"_  
 _Fearing they did not understand what he meant._

 _They looked at one another, then at Scott. They blinked, and suddenly their eyes wide in some sort of realization. Then, Freddy rose and gave him a hug. The sudden gesture startled the man, but only for a short time, the relief it understood was overwhelming. He clapped its dirty arms. "I'm here for you." The bear let him go, nodding and Scott got a hug from each of the animatronics, and he knew, that moment, they have accepted him as their new guardian._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Not long after, a man came to me, telling me I am his son and my name is Frederick." Sean explain, thinking this is the best explanation he can come to the truth of how Scott sort of adopted him, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie.  
"He taught me all sorts of thing, you know like parents does and when he died, well... I became the new owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza."

"Wait, you got adopted by _the_ Freddy Fazbear?" Mike asks, eyes wide. "The owner of the company?"

"No." Sean shakes his head, that guy never really gave a darn about them, he's not even sure if the real Freddy Fazbear knew of their sentience.  
"I was adopted by someone named Scott, from what I understood, he was the CEO." Or at least very high ranked as their father had a lot of powers when it came to them.

Mike whistle. "..Wow, you almost got killed, lost your memories and then became the heir of Fazbear Entertainment" Mike summon up, both shocked and impressed by how his friend's life turned out after the murder incident.

Sean gives him a weak smile, but not more than that. Mike did miss something. Such as Sean did die that fateful day, then his soul got stuffed inside an animatronic and forced to live as mere robot. No longer having any rights other than keeping children happy.  
"That's pretty much my life" Sean mutters, although far from the truth. "But what about yours?" Sean ask, looking at the brunette.

Mike's face drops, now it's his turn looking down. ".. Well, after escaping the killer. I.. I honestly don't remember much, only that I was crying for help and someone took me to the hospital. When I awoke, Daniel's father told me that my friends are missing and began question me of what I saw. Unfortunately I was so traumatized that I couldn't remember anything but seeing you, Daniel, Tim and Jenna lying on the floor in your own blood... even today I can't remember how the killer looked like... the police tried finding the bodies, all of them sure you were dead from my description and more so as they couldn't find the bodies..."  
Mike stares down to his half empty cup. "... I was to each of your burials, but back then I did not understand what it meant. Only after a whole year of asking your and the others parents for you guys come and play and always getting the same heartbroken answer, the realization of none of you would ever come back finally set in... that I would never see you again and I have to grow up without any of you around..."

"That must have been incredible hard." Sean says, eyes full of sympathy. "How did your parents cope with it?"

"When I finally realized you weren't coming back, I locked myself away. At first my parents comforted me, but after a while, they said it was about time to move on and kept trying making me get new friends... I didn't want to. Mostly because I didn't want to replace you guys, but also I kept feeling no one understood me.  
I became the outsider and the strange lone boy, I never told them why I didn't try get any friends. Why I would suddenly break down in tears. At my teens, my father died in a car crash, and it didn't make it better on my already broken mind as he was the only one I could speak with about this. My mother did try and comfort me, but she did the wrong way, she told me I have to forget about you guys and move on.. I did listen to her advice, but our relationship went pretty downhill after that, we barely spoke when I left home.. After her dead, I was left on my own, going from job to job, but never able to keep them as my trauma and grief kept getting in between. I'm lucky Steve sort of took me in.. anyway, one day, I found a job offer at Freddy Fazbear Pizza as Night Guard. I took and... well let's just say I barely got any sleep, got fired there too though. Then... " he trails off, looking into Sean's bright blue eyes, watching him calmly.  
Mike takes a sip of the coffee and continues. "I found your restaurant, and I.. I don't know but the animatronics behavior made me think of my friends and all my grief came crushing back. But, something made me return, maybe because they were the only ones who seems to care. And then, under my play fight with Foxy. You suddenly walked in."

"I remember." Sean nods, remembering the startled look on the man's face. Back then he just thought it was because Mike was startled that someone caught him in playing with an animatronic. Now he knows better. "Guess you were pretty startled." He smiles.

"You have no idea, and my bafflement gave me one heck of a black mark" Mike grins.

Sean smiles back, can't help but remark."That's what you'll get playing with an animatronic." And finally takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, you were the cause I let my guard down!"

The curly haired man shrugs, still smiling though. "Guilty as charged."

Both looks at one another, and without really knowing, both burst in laugher. Mike has gotten over the dead of his friends, all thanks to the animatronics, but Sean's return made him truly treasure his memories with his friends and knowing that talking about the past are way better than just trying to forget about it as his mother tried.  
Mike do not know how long they speak, and he don't care. He and Sean speaks of all the adventures they made along with Tim, Daniel and Jenna, almost making Mike feel they were still around. He have almost forgotten many of those memories Sean seems to remember and he listen to each story, more eager than before, happy he got someone to share this with, someone who understand.

* * *

 **and now you know why I put the Phone Guy as one of the tag characters to my story, he is rather important in the upcoming flashbacks.**

 **Freddy: I do miss him.**

 **I don't blame you, anyway, just a quick reminder. the Scott in this story is not the creator of the original Five Nights at Freddy's. I simple gave him that name just for fun.**

 **Freddy: way to confuse the readers..**

 **oh shut it, beside *drinks a little of the tea* I'm not the first who has done this.**

 **Freddy: *gives me a funny look* you aren't?**

 **nope! anyway, thank you for reading and even if I'm a little sick, I'm always happy for comments or even suggestion to this story.**

 **Freddy: until then *smiles* we will see you the next time.**

 **that's my line!**


	20. Chapter 20

**well, I'm better now, still feeling a little sick, so this chapter is pretty short, hope you don't mind.**

 **as for this chapter, well, I sort of though of people sometimes finds me and my sister's "arguments" funny because most of our arguments is annoying the crap out of one another and see who lose their head first. so here is a small argument fight between Sean/Freddy and my-not-so-important-OC Steve.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Freddy- no Sean is admittedly upset at first knowing what he really is and how cruel the first owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza truly has been by imprison children spirits into animatronics just for the sake of money. He wish he never knew this truth. But as he speaks with Mike of their past, he begins cherish his new revived memories as human, but sadly. He just can't bring himself to accept the fact that he is trapped inside an animatronic. He did not want to return to his bear form, it feels wrong for him now.. his human shape feels way more comfortable. And because he feels like this, he did not want to return back to the restaurant, not right away at least. "Mind I sleep at your place?" he asks, well aware he have to return; one way or another. But right now, he just want to stay in his human shape as long as possible.

Mike gives him a confuse look, not sure why Sean suddenly asks him to sleep at his home. then again, it has been years since they last had a sleepover. So.. why not? "Sure, if you can deal with tiny places." He says, for Sean are probably used to something bigger than his and Steve' small apartment, now that he is owner of a pretty popular company.

"I can." Sean says, he got used to pretty small places when he and the three others were used for parts in the "New and improved" location of the restaurants.

So after the coffee, Mike drives them both home to his apartment and Sean have to admit that this place are indeed small, the middle sized living room cornets to all the other rooms which is the two bedrooms of Mike and Steve and in between those two room; the small kitchen and bathroom.

Sean walks a bit around in the living room, scanning the whole place and notice that many of the items isn't something Mike have any interests in, what he remember Mike aren't much of a fan for sport.

"Oh, that's Steve's." Mike explains and quickly walks over to his friend that has picked one of the many figurines around their television up. He removes the figurine from Sean's hands. "And he don't like someone touches them."

"My apologizes." The broader male muse softly. He turns around, blinking. "I can't see much of your personal touch." As pretty much only football teams or other sport teams posters fills the room.

"Yeah, well, everything I likes looking at kept reminded me of-"

"Us."

"...Yeah." Mike looks away, his friends were pretty much his whole life. They shared the same taste in almost everything, mostly when it comes to music. Mike still remembers the dreams they had; becoming a band. Their dreams were his dreams and those dreams died along with them. Suddenly he feels a lightly squeeze on his shoulder, looking up, he sees it's Sean, giving him a sad look. "You shouldn't have let the grief stop you from living. True, it hurts in the start, trust me, I know. I lost my adoptive father and never got the change saying goodbye and tell him how much I loved him. But I realized that talking about all the good parts of what the passed away person did in your life both helps on the sorrow and lets you realize that they, in some sense still lives on in those memories and from what they have taught you. First, talking about it will make you cry your heart out. But, it will stop hurting over time."

Mike stares at his friend, this is so different from how his mother wanted him to cope with the pain. She wanted him to act his friends never have exited, that's what his mother did when she lost her parents, she just stopped talking about them. He likes Sean's advice better, sure it will hurt, but he's right, it will one day be a hurt you can live with.  
"Wish my parents got that advice.." He laughs sad.

Sean gives him a weak smile and then gives him a brotherly hug, just as Steve walks inside.

The red haired stops at the door. "Oh, seems I came at a bad time." And he backs away with a rather disturbing smirk. "I'll let you have some alone time-"

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head." Sean says in his I-know-what-I-am-talking-about voice and lets go of the embarrassed Mike. "It was nothing of the sort."  
His bright blue eyes meets Steve's dull brown. "And you must be a really bad friend if you cannot see the difference from a hug of comfort and of passion."

Steve's face: priceless!

Mike burst in laugher, for he has never seen the usual laidback and kinda rock-headed man lose his face like that. "You just got burned!"

"W-who the hell are you?!" Steve asks loudly, pointing rather comical at the laughing Mike. He hasn't seen the few years younger man laugh like that! "The fuck is wrong with- auch!" Sean whacks him over the head, scowling;  
"Language!"

"This is my house, I can say the..." Steve trails off by the curly haired man gives him the most terrifying dead glare he has ever seen, and the red haired suddenly feels very small. "...Okay I shut up.."

"You don't have to stop speaking." Sean says in matter of fact, still towering over the really uncomfortable feeling man even though Steve is taller than him. "Just watch what words comes out from that mouth of yours."

"..Yes sir.." And Steve quickly runs behind the still laughing Mike, hissing. "Who the hel-eh heck is he?!" He changes the curse a he got another dead glare from the other brown haired.

Mike gives his oldest friend a look, Sean lets out a huff, but do stop glaring. Then Mike turns smirking back to Steve, explaining. "That's Sean, a childhood friend of mine." Well aware that Steve won't know who Sean is by name, he never told the red haired much about his childhood friends.

Steve blinks, turning his frighten gaze from the intimating Sean to the grinning Mike. "...I thought I was your only friend."

"No wonder why he got desperate." Sean muse flatly. And would probably have earned a glare for that remark from Steve if he wasn't scaring the crap out from the man.

"Sean, be nice" Mike says, still he's too amused to really be angry at the guy. Turning back to the red haired. "Sean is from before I went in "moody land" as you call it. In fact." His smile grows bigger. "He's one of them!"

"... One of your dead friends?" Steve asks, blinking. He looked at Sean, and to the two other's surprise; he exploded. "Holy shit is that his ghost?!" And he runs into his bedroom "Where's my camera?!"

Quote to Sean making an epic face-palm and Mike fall onto the floor in laugher of the red haired's stupidity.

**

Later that evening:

"Wow, just wow. You are either the most unlucky or luckiest guy on the planet." Steve gasp after it succeed Mike explaining him that Sean isn't a ghost, instead Sean lost his memories of his earlier life and was adopted by the new CEO by the Fazbear Entertainment and later became the company's heir.

Sean didn't answer him, again he gets that frown on his face. Mike still isn't sure what it meant, but Sean keeps getting it every time they speaks of his past. Is there more to it?

Steve didn't notice it though and asks pretty tactless. "So, how many girls have you hitched?"

Sean gives him a look. "Excuse me?" Clearly not liking the question, and of course Steve _did not see it!_

"Come now, don't be shy, girls loves rich guys and you aren't exactly bad looking either. Or are you more to boys?" Steve grinning elbows Mike. "Maybe into your old childhood friend?"

"Steve! Stop being such a pervert!" Mike yells, pushing the red haired away, feeling more disgusting than embarrassed of this tactless suggestion and Sean's frown made it clear he feels the same.

"I think this is none of your business how many I have been dating. " The broader brunette turns away, musing "imbécile (moron).."

Steve blinks. "What did you say?" But Sean didn't translate and the red haired turns to Mike, see if he knows.  
"Don't look at me, I suck a French" Mike reply although pretty sure Sean said something that isn't nice, for it did sound like the word; imbecile. Then again, he can be wrong.

"Oh, the language of love~." Steve grins, smirking to the increasing annoyed Sean, clearly enjoying messing with the man. "Bet that score some points with the girls."

"Is this really all you think about?"

"That, sleeping, junk-food and yelling like an idiot when he watches football." Mike replies before Steve can.  
Sean gives him a wide eye look. "Please tell me he didn't learn you any of his disgraceful habits."

"Hey!"

Mike laughs. "Don't worry, he didn't."

Steve cross his arms, pouting. "At least I knows how to have fun, compared to Mister Uptight, probably because you're having a crap salary."

Sean mutter something on French and Steve remarks pretty cheeky. "Sorry, but I don't speak the language of love, and you're not my type."

Sean rolls his eyes "I'm not into men." Adds in matter of fact: "And to your information of what I said: This Mister Uptight earns more than you do."

"How much do you earn?"

Sean answer that question by writing down what the restaurant earned this mouth and shows it to the red haired. Steve's eyes wide in mere shock; "this you earn by ...?"

Sean smirks. "Pretty much every month." and Steve falls down from his chair in disbelief, causing the two brunettes to burst into laugher. _  
_The red haired jumps on his feet, giving Sean a almost begging look. "Can I-"

"No" Sean reply without hesitation.

"I didn't even finish the question!"

"Listing to you this hour already makes it clear you want to use the monies on something stupid."

Steve turns to his roommate, demanding knowing. "Mike, how can you be friends with such a party pooper?!"

"Because he's funny." Mike laughs.

Steve did not find this or Sean funny. "No he's not!"

Sean rolls his eyes, yet also smiling amused over now it's his turn annoying the red haired. "You cannot comprehend my sense of amusement."

"Stop speaking like a politician!"

"It's called polite manner of speaking." The curly haired remarks in matter of fact, and pretty much most of the night went on Sean and Steve argue with one another.  
Mike didn't cut in, he simple have too much fun watching a new and old friend, eh he couldn't call it bonding, but at least they got to know one another... in driving one another nuts!

* * *

 **I don't know why some people would ship Mike with one of the animatronics, I have noticed they mostly ship him with Bonnie.**

 **Mike and Bonnie: WHAT?!**

 **Bonnie: is it when they think I'm a girl?**

 **sometimes you're a girl, while other times, well, you're still a boy... and robot.**

 **Mike: ... that's just wrong.**

 **oh don't worry, I haven't encountered many of those. it's more Bonnie is together with Freddy, and most of them he's still a boy.**

 **Bonnie: that's it! I'm out! *stomps out from the room***

 **Mike: real smooth Vildtiger...**

 **hey, I need troll someone after being sick for days *grins* he probably tear me apart later.**

 **Mike: ...**

 **till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**wow, this is quite the long chapter, I sure could feel it when I read it through. don't expect all chapters being this long, I prefer they stay as 2,000 as it makes it easier finding spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **this chapter goes a little into that knowing the truth of what they are might not be as wonderful as some would think. in fact, knowing he's human, Freddy is struggling with his own sanity.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Marion stands before the bear's comatose body, watching it with glowing eyes. He can see something has change inside Freddy, maybe Mike has revealed the truth to this one. He can only hope.

"Has he woken up?"

The glowing eyes disappears and the puppet turns to the golden bear. "No." Marion replies.

Goldie sights, he's getting really worried. The meeting with Mike as the manager should've been simple, been away for a few hours but instead it turns into a whole day. The golden bear did begin fearing something might have happen to Freddy, and he has every right worrying for the kid. He and Spring has taken these four under their care from day one. Goldie made the promise he would do anything in his power to protect Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie when those people repaired him and Scott told him his plan.  
Freddy might consider him as an older brother, but Goldie sees Freddy as his own son.  
"Can't you wake him up?" He asks Marion.

"You know as well as I do, that only Freddy can make himself go back and forward his two bodies." Marion says, as always, looking as if nothing in this world bothers him. It greatly annoys Goldie, but he can't exactly force the puppet animatronic to activate his advancing personality disk.  
"Beside, he will return in five hours." Marion adds in matter of fact. "That's how long the battery will let him."

Yeah... but getting forced back by a flat battery is not exactly a walk in the park, for even with his high pain threshold. Getting forced back is pretty painful. Goldie knows that as he tested this failsafe if the animatronic can't for some reason get back and human body runs out of battery. He don't want Freddy return like that, he don't want any of his family returns to their original body like that. "I wish I know where he is.." Goldie sure hope Mike and Freddy are alright...  
Then, to his huge relief, Freddy opens his eyes.  
"Freddy!" Goldie gasps in mere relief and hugs the brown animatronic. "You're alright!" The relief are quickly replaced by parental anger. He steps back, asking angry: "You have any idea how worried I was?! Where were you?!"

Freddy stares at him, and Goldie realize that Freddy isn't looking at him the same way he used to. Something has change.  
"Freddy?" To his surprise, tears begins appearing in Freddy eyes, looking as if someone just have kicked his puppy.

"Goldie... the manager... the CEO.. they lied to us.. everything is a lie..." The younger animatronic says trough the sobs, truly upset, which is rare for him.

What is he talking about? Sure the management (except from Scott) were huge dirt-bags and threaded them like trash, but so far he knows, they haven't been lying what their whole purpose was in life nor they were build to be a family. For why else would they make Freddy and his friends like children when they became sentience?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Goldie and Spring stood on their scene, knowing something was not as it used to be, for a lot of people in blue uniforms kept walking around in the place, seemly searching for something especially one of them seems desperate finding that something. But whatever they searched for, they never found it. When the place finally calmed down, and not long after the door was closed; their manager arrived. Not far behind was that creepy fella again, this time carrying a big box with the old man in wheelchair close behind. The two golden animatronics stared at the three men, not fully aware something was up._

 _They did get the suspicion something was when the creepy fella gave them a smug look._

 _His father in the other hand, completely ignored them. "How are those two doing?" He asked the manager._

 _"Doing just fine, the kids love them." The manager replied, stopped as the young man placed the box onto the floor. A somewhat awkward silence came, the manager cleared his throat. "Right, I will.. uh, let you get to it." And he left._

 _The young man watched the manager leave, somehow looking annoyed. "Are you sure this little shit will do it? Hiding them weren't easy you know."_

 _"Maybe it would've if you weren't so careless in the first place and let one of them get away." The old man retorted, and opened the box._

 _Goldie and Spring stared at the open box, first, nothing came out. Then a kick from the young man, two long hands grabbed the edge and seconds later, a black puppet with a white mask with tear marking, rosy cheeks and a huge smile peeked up._

 _"Waky, waky little puppet." The young man smirked and grabbed this puppet around the neck, tried pulling it up from the box, but that was a stupid move._

 _"RUUAAAR!" The puppet lunged at the man with such force it almost broke his neck. The young man did not get scared though, rather, he seemed to get pissed. "Little shit!" And he kicked it off of him._  
 _The puppet regained quickly its balance and was ready to lung at the man again._

 _On the scene the two animatronics stared shocked that this puppet actually was attacking a human!_

 _Then, a sooth tune arrived in the room and the raging puppet went slowly limp, seemly calming down by the soft melody from the music box the old man held in his hands. The old man gave his son a annoyed look. "You be happy I got the music box with me." Glancing to the limb puppet. "He might have killed you."_

 _The young man suddenly smirked evilly to his father. "Too bad I killed him first." He rose and kicked the puppet to a lying position, and then stepped on its chest. "Remember your place little puppet." He sneered gleefully._

 _"Vincent!"_

 _The young man rolled his eyes, but did let the puppet go. "Whatever, he never was very fun in the first place."_

 _His father gave him a angry look. "This is your fault I have to do this to him."_

 _The man, named Vincent gave the old man a crazed and gleeful look. "I know, now." His smile grew wider "Be a good daddy and make sure the manager gets his little music box, can't have the boss becomes an unfortunate victim, now can we?"_  
 _And he left the scene, humming happy with himself._

 _The old man lowered his head in somewhat defeat, but did what his own son told him._

 _When finally alone, the two animatronics slowly approached the new animatronic, but the second the music was out of hearing. The puppet disappeared, much to the two others bafflement, they did not know this one could do that. They searched for it, but found no sign of this strange puppet. So they chose leaving it alone._  
 _And ever since that puppet came, the two golden animatronics could literarily hear their manager come with that 'My Grandfather's Clock' melody coming from his pocket._  
 _Beside from this strange puppet, and those people in blue, Spring and Goldie went on their lives as usual. They entertained the children at day and 'spoke' with one another at night._

 _One night, Spring stood before the four new animatronics, trying getting their attention, but like all the other days he tried; these guys did not react on him nor Goldie. In fact, they didn't react on anything. They only moved strangely on the scene, as if they don't even know they have a whole world around them._  
 _The hare turned as Goldie nudged his shoulder. 'Not like us.' The bear signed to him._

 _'I know.' Spring signed back, ears bend down in sign of sadness. They came up as the hare asked with a titled head. 'Why?'_

 _'Don't know.' Goldie replied with a shrug, giving the turned off animatronics on the stage a small look. 'Leave them.' He signed._

 _'Okay.' Spring replied with a nod. Both turned around to leave, then suddenly:_

 _BONK_

 _They turned around, surprised by the sound. At the stage; one of the new animatronics; the chicken's servos has gotten lose and now it was lying on the floor, eyes wide open._

 _Spring made a jump and signed to Goldie. 'Scary.'_

 _Goldie gave him a amused look, then went over to the fallen chicken, wanted to get it back onto the stage. He grabbed it, and it moved from his touch. This time Goldie jumped, staring startled at the chicken slowly sitting up._  
 _Then one by one, the three others began to move, or rather, they fell flat on the floor. Apparently none of them know how to stand without the help from locked servos. The brown bear hit its head and got a look of a child that hurt itself would get._  
 _Goldie snapped out from his shock of these guys suddenly move and went for the first time into 'big brother' mode. He went over to the four, getting their attention by waving._

 _The four newly awaken animatronics jumped, all having a wide eye and open mouth expression and it wasn't because they were amazed._

 _'Don't be afraid.' Goldie signed, however quickly realized they did not understand for they kept staring scared at him. 'Don't know, language.' He told Spring and the hare replied with; 'Teach them.'_

 _Goldie couldn't agree more, they needed teach these guys, for as it seems, they have an invisible wall between them. He knelt down before the scared four and began singing one of those cheesy songs from the show, it seems to calm the four down, allowing Goldie getting close and see if their awkward falls has damaged them._

 _His action of parental calmness calmed the four and Spring notice that these four were not acting like him and Goldie, could it be..?_  
 _He fetched some toys the children have left behind and placed them before these new awaken animatronics._

 _'What are you doing?' Goldie asked his friend and Spring signed back that he should wait. Goldie made his eyelids make a raised brow expression, but let the hare do whatever he was thinking._  
 _The four new animatronics stared at the toys, the bear looked at the three others and they looked back, then the bear took one of the toys and began playing with it, soon joined by the three others. Goldie stared baffled at the action of these four, for watching them, he realized what Spring saw. Looking wide eyed at the hare, he signed baffled. 'Children.'_

 _Spring nodded._

 _Well, if that was the case. Goldie snapped his fingers in front of them and the four child animatronics turned to him, giving him confused eyes. The golden bear removed the toys and began signing to them, well aware they wouldn't understand. But he kept making them watch him, for somehow, deep in his mind, he knew watching and patience will let them understand this new language. Maybe that's why the manager made these four like kids, so they would seek guidance from him and Spring? Must be it, so in other words; him and Spring were now official their family. Thinking about it, that didn't sound so bad._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"He has realized the truth of our origin."

Goldie turns back to Marion, getting more confused, but also angry, seeing the smug smile on the puppet's face. "What truth? Never mind, it won't change one fact." He turns back to Freddy, taking the younger ones shaking paws. "Why do you think I care so much about you, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy as my younger siblings and Spring as my best friend? Because of the only truth I need knowing: we are family."

And Freddy broke into more tears, Goldie's not sure why though, but that didn't matter. All he knows that the bear needs a shoulder to cry up at. He hugs Freddy, just like he have done so many other times before he got taken away. "And nothing will change that."  
He did not care what freak truth Freddy knows. All Goldie cares about is that all these animatronics in this building are his family and he sure hell will treat them like one. He steps back, staring right into Freddy's tearful eyes. "You understand?"

Freddy stares long at him, then, very slowly, he let out a breath and nods. "..I understand." Seems to relax.  
That small action feels like a huge victory for Goldie. He smiles and gives the brown bear a brotherly scratch over the head. "Good we sat that straight, now."  
Serious mode activated.  
He looks both bear and puppet. "What truth are you two talking about?"

Marion lowers his head. "I cannot tell." Letting out a gasp when suddenly Goldie slams him into the wall; roaring. "You can and will tell me Marionette! Clearly you knew this was going to happen!"  
His roaring wakes up the whole house, and a pretty startled Spring come running into the room. "Fredbear!"  
Goldie ignores the hare, glaring black eyed at Marion. "Talk Puppet!"

"..I can't." Marion says, voice a bit louder than before, but still far from sounding distressed as he probably would be with this hostile treatment from the golden bear. "Believe me I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"And why's that?!"

"Because of my curse."

Goldie blinks, his anger slightly disappearing in confusions of what Marion means. His eyes narrows. "What do you mean by 'curse'?"

"I can't tell you" Marion says, winching of Goldie letting out a frustrated roar at him.

"Fredbear!" Spring steps in between Goldie and the puppet. "You're hurting him."  
It made Goldie let go of Marion and the puppet slowly gets on his slender feet, saying with slightly trembling voice. "My curse keeps me from telling the truth and everything about it. The strings cannot be seen, but.."  
He shakes his head, seemly frustrated. "You think I want this? You think I haven't tried activated my personality disks? I don't want to be a puppet in this game anymore...!"

That made Goldie stop his glaring, in fact that made everyone in and outside the room freeze in surprise.

"W-what is he talking about?" Bonnie asks, looking back and forward from his friends to the humanoid animatronic. "Are you saying that you have activated your new upgrades?" He asks in clear surprise.

Marion walks outside the room, no one tries to stop him. The puppet sits down on one of the tables, only looking up as he says. "Yes, but as you clearly can see." He points at himself. "I am barely emotional, and trust me, I used to be a very-" And something seemly painful made him shut his mouth. Marion turns away. "..I used to..."

Freddy walks slowly outside the Parts and Service room, although no longer sure of anything anymore. His whole world has been turned upside down.

"Freddy? What is wrong?" Chica asks worried, she have never seen the so usual calm and collected bear look so... out of it.

"You look horrible." Bonnie remarks and walks over to their friend, feeling rather uneasy as Freddy refuses looking at them. As if the bear are scared of them, and he's rarely scared of anything!

"He has realized the truth." Marion repeat.

"What truth?" Foxy asks, like the rest rather confused of the puppet's words.

"I cannot tell.."

"Dude, not helping on the suspense." Bonnie growls, but the puppet refuses saying any word, so the rabbit turns to Freddy. "What is he talking about?"  
Freddy closes his eyes hard, looking away, whatever this truth is, it seems very hurtful.  
"Dang it, just tell us!" Bonnie got about enough of this!

Freddy finally looks at him. "If I do, everything you know.. It won't be the same anymore."

"And why's that?" Bonnie asks. To everyone's surprise, it isn't Freddy who answers the question, as he struggles explaining of how his mess of thoughts feels like.

"Everything you think is true is a lie " Spring says, making everyone look at him. The golden hare lowers his head, but continues. "Nothing will be the same, this truth will make you wish you died that day. But you won't die, these bodies won't let us, instead it will gnaw the sanity away. These bodies, nothing but a prison, this truth will rip you apart, the pain will not stop and leaves nothing but a mindless.. monstrous... killer animatronic behind... or.. at least that happen when I realized the truth." Spring shrugs rather careless, as if he merely speaks of the weather.

Everyone, except Freddy and Marion stares at the hare in horror.  
"Y-you went insane?" Goldie asks in disbelief of this so cheerful hare had became a mindless monster.

Spring gives him a weak smile. "Yeah, and it didn't make it better that my body was breaking down as well. Used to a horror attraction... I have no idea how long this insanity held me, all I know that when I woke up one day. I was being rebuild. And seeing you." He eyes each and one of them. "My family, it gave me the strength fighting the insanity. And after a while I realized that this truth is a blessing in disguise."

"H-how can that be a blessing?" Chica asks, horrified that Spring went insane of the truth. She looks at Freddy, fearing he will lose his sanity as well. "Will Freddy go insane too?!"

Spring looks at the bear, expecting Freddy have the same broken eyes he had in the start when he realized what he truly is. But to his surprise. Freddy just looks.. upset.  
"I'm not sure." He admits to the others, for it somehow seems the brown bear has gotten over the worst part already.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asks giving Freddy a worried look.

"Have you spoken with anyone about this?" Spring asks the bear.

Freddy nods slowly. "I spoke with Mike." Pretty sure he would've lost his mind if Mike haven't reminded him the good part of this crazy truth of him actually being human. Gave him give a reason to fight the crawling insanity and be happy he's still alive. Sure he is trapped inside an artificial body, but he's alive and able being around his friends and adopted family. He turns to his friends, like him, died under the knife of that killer and something made them possess their favorite animatronics, in some way; giving them all a new chance in meeting Mike again. "He made me realize that this isn't so bad.. I mean knowing what we truly are is pretty bad." He takes his hands up, looking at them, no longer feeling comfortable in this body. "I don't feel comfortable in this body anymore, so.." He eyes his friends. "I will probably stay in my human form for a while."

"Why?" Goldie asks, just as confused as the rest.

"Goldie- brother, I'm- I'm not sure if I should tell you." Freddy turns to his friends again. "Any of you, for it will be just like Spring said... I.. I'm not the same anymore!" He growls, taking his paws to his head. He isn't Freddy anymore, he's Sean. Being a human trapped inside a bear animatronic.  
It is hard.  
"Look, I don't want to keep this secret from you." He continues, trying staying calm, but that is also hard. He looks at his.. they aren't and yet still are his family. And their faces are in a horrified expression, making him feel really bad doing this to them. "Just know, if you hear it. You won't be you think you are anymore... and I... well.." He turns away. "I need time, figuring out who I'm really are..."  
He looks up, of the sudden feeling of arms around his shoulders. It's Goldie and he gives him a weak smile. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, brother." Freddy smiles, even though he now knows they aren't real brothers. Well, he can't deny the bond they have formed over the years. Goldie is right, them being family is the only truth in this whole mess he can rely on.  
He looks back at his friends, seeing them trying figuring out what to do.

Foxy is the first to speak. "What should we do Freddy?" He has always preferred following someone, and will find himself a bit lost if not having some kind of leader around.

The bear gives him a weak smile. "Continue on the show as we always do. The only change that I will stay in my human body."

"The humans will notice your original body is missing from the show though." Bonnie remarks, crossing his arms, not sounding annoyed. He just looks worried. "Should we make the excuse your "damaged" is bigger than expected?" He asks the bear.

"We have to, if Freddy chose staying in his human body" Chica says, looking at the bear with a look that says everything. She did not understand why he did this, but would support him none or less.

Bonnie nods slowly. "Alright, but you do know you can't stay in it forever. It needs recharging once and awhile."

"I know, I will go back each night. Letting it get recharged there." Freddy says and turns to Spring. "Can we talk later? About this.." What the heck should he call it? The knowledge they are humans?

Spring seems to understand nevertheless. "Of course." He nods to Freddy, willing to help the best he can with this issue.

Freddy nods, thankfully, for he needs someone to talk to and this time.. his friends cannot help him. He looks to them. "I'm sorry, for making this mess..."

"Just get better, we got you covered." Bonnie says, giving him a weak smile. Foxy and Chica simple nods in agreement.

Freddy smiles back, feeling truly thankful of his friends support. "Thanks guys." With them at his side, he's positive he can get through the mess this knowledge came with.

* * *

 **good thing Freddy has his family by his side. Spring weren't that lucky... whatever happened in Fazbear Fright, the hare doesn't like those memories.**  
 **and Marion is cursed, well I wonder who did it?**

 **Marion: you already know who did it. you're the writer.**

 ***push him out from the room* let me have my moment. anyway, if you have any questions I will of course answer them the best I can (without making spoilers) and if you just wanna ask the animatronics some silly questions, I am making small comics to those questions in my FNAF folder on my DeviantART site.**

 **I should be easy to find. I have the same username there too. try and check it out and see if you have something you wanna ask my vision of the animatronics.**

 **see you guys the next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm happy so many is choosing to follow this story. I wasn't sure if people would like it as I don't follow the games storyline. but thank you for following me this far and also in the future chapters.**

 **I am wondering if I should make a Halloween chapter, tell me if I should and maybe ideas what they can do for I have no idea!**

 **also, if this Halloween chapter comes out, what could the animatronics dress up as? like to hear your suggestions.**

 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Scott did not return as a Night Guard after that night. He has stepped out from being the Head Guard to be the right hand of the owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, namely Freddy Fazbear. It confused Scott, for why would the owner of the company suddenly take a mere Night Guard as his right hand. The answer? Well..._

 _"You have been part of this company for a very long time and I feel only you knows how this place works." Freddy Fazbear, the owner of the Fazbear Entertaiment told him and have added as the old man looked at the sleeping animatronics. "And it seems that the animatronics listen to you."_  
 _For somehow, no matter what location he has been on, the animatronics might have acted.. well, a bit weird. But never have they in tried hurting him._  
 _Only when they came here, but that was just a huge misunderstanding. And now they thought he were their father, they practically did anything he asked them. And it seems his capture and survival with these guys was the straw that made him the boss's right hand._

 _So now as Freddy Fazbear's right hand, Scott, began working on a plan to help these sentient robots._  
 _He felt bad for their fate, more so as he realized that all those years he has been working for this company, every animatronic has been sentient, in other words; suffering. And it seems only he got the heart in actually helping them, for the boss didn't seems to give a darn that he actually made lost souls work for him as entertainer slaves. Scott told him what they were, but all the man cared about was the money he could get his greedy hands on. And his second right hand man was just like him. So no help there._

 _The creator of Freddy Fazbear Pizza was planning stepping down soon and said that George would be the one who mostly would control the company, while Scott would help him and keep the animatronics in check. Scott did not like this, in fact he hated this. For all the boss wanted from him was making sure the suffering animatronics made sure they behaved, the only reason he kept his mouth shut, was because he needed this spot. Only here, he had at least a word of how to treat the animatronics. He would do his best making their life better. It would be better if he could release their souls, set them free... he.. he just didn't know how._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Mike jerks awake, and sleepy mute his noisy alarm. Almost forgot he got work today, yesterday's event of helping Sean getting his memories back and hang out with the man made him completely forget everything else. Still, they both are needed at Freddy Fazbear Pizza.  
"Sean, time to wake up." He calls out, still sleepy sits up from bed and looks out to the living room where Sean sleeps on the sofa. "You up?"  
He got no reaction.  
Great, Sean has become a heavy sleeper over the years. Groaning Mike walks out from bed and over to his sleeping friend, whacking him lightly over the head. "Wake up."  
Again no reaction, only the soft breathing that tells he's alive. Mike frowns of he got no reactions from Sean.  
He groan."Man, you are one heavy sleeper." He muse and walks out to the kitchen, pondering how he should wake the guy. Back in their childhood, Sean was a light sleeper; impossible to walk past him without waking him up. Guess becoming an owner of an company do takes a lot of energy and can make everyone a heavy sleeper.

"Morning."

Mike glance to Steve, nodding and mutter a small "Good morning." to him.

Steve turns on the coffee machine, hair looking a mess but beside that, fully awake. "You got the King of Arguments up?" He asks with the nickname he came up with after losing several arguments with the man on the sofa. It was funny of how no matter what Steve said, Sean kept a cool head and could stay on top at the argument while the red haired quickly lost his head and blasted temper tantrum at the young manager. Much to Mike's amusement.

Steve offers Mike a cup of coffee and the brunette replies as he takes the cup. "Nope, can't wake him up."

"Oh really?" Steve asks and see a good opportunity to some payback. He walks into his room and returns with a compressor horn. He always takes it with him to football competition and walks grinning to the sleeping Sean. "What about this?" Pointing the horn at the curly hairs head.

"Don't you dare!" Mike yells in disbelief of what his roommate are thinking. "He's gonna kill you!"

"Be worth it." Steve grins. Not seeing the one on the sofa opens his eyes, and that couldn't have be in the worst timing.

HOOOOONNNKK!

Sean flies up from the sofa in mere shock, seconds later he's at the red headed's throat. "What was that for?! You incompetent-!"

"Mike, help me!" Steve cries, trying getting away from the enraged man.

"Told you he would kill you.." Mike deadpans, not once feeling sympatric for his roommate, in fact; he feels more sorry for Sean. He do get his old friend away from Steve as Sean did look like he would strangle the red haired.

When calming down, Sean plums back down on the sofa, groaning and somehow looking more tired than before.  
Mike sits down beside him, completely ignoring the red haired shaking in fear on the floor; he deserve that. "You alright?"

Sean sights scratch his neck. "Not really, beside from getting the worst awakening." He shoots Steve a glare, the red haired runs back into his room. "I'm confuse." Sean mutter, turning back to his friend.

Mike blinks. "About what?"

"Who I am." The curly haired brunette muse, he glance to Mike. "I have been living a completely different life for over a decade." He stare out onto space. "Been going under another name.."

Mike can see his friend's dilemma, he can't image how hard it must be, suddenly realizing that you have been someone else as child. That you suddenly got another family and friends, and they thinks he's dead. Mike sits his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him an ensuring smile. "What about we take it one step at the time?"

Sean eyes him and Mike continues. "When you're ready, I will take you to your parents. I have kept contact with them."

"I noticed." Sean remarks, giving him a frown. "You have my sister's phone number."

"I have a few idea to why he has it" Steve remarks from his door with a gleeful look, completely ignoring Mike's signing to him to shut up.

Sean looks at red haired with a frown. "And that is?"

"Getting to know her better." Steve grins, only making the other man give him a confused look as he did not really understand what the red haired meant. "You know, have some-"

"Steve, shut up!" Mike yells and throws a pillow at the man, he do not want Sean knows that he and Rena has been dating at the moment.  
Looking at the clock, the man breaths out in relief of them being a little late for work. "Me and Sean have to leave now, bye." And he drags the confused manager of Freddy's out from the apartment.

"What was that about?" Sean asks in the car.

"Nothing" Mike says, squirms under the brooder's man's suspicious look. "..I'll tell you later." He muse, well aware he can't run away from this.

Sean nods "Good, now, let's get to the restaurant."

"So.. you won't fire me?" Mike asks, still afraid the man consider doing it.

"No."

Oh good. Mike is happy, more so when his boss is actually one of his childhood friends. The drive to Freddy's is in silence, but that doesn't matter, for it is not awkward or painfully as when Mike took Sean to his old home.  
However, at the parking lot, just before Mike can step out, Sean stops him. "Before we go inside, there is something I wish to make clear."

Oh boy "Yes?" Mike is aware he will get one of Sean's lecturing, they were bad as child, and pretty sure they have gotten worse now he's older and a manager of a company.

The man's bright blue eyes narrows. "I'm still very disappointed and angry that you broke my trust and stole that number. The reason I haven't fired you and the only reason is because you are my friend, but don't let this fool you Mike. If you do anything like this ever again, I won't hesitate one second of throwing you out. You understand?"

"I understand..."

"Good. I will let you keep the number, but don't misuse it. I am very busy man and won't have time hanging out with you all the time. If you want to hang out with me, then either asks the animatronics or call me after work. Also: " Sean eyes him hard. "There might be times where you probably will question my choices, more so if I tell you just to accept them. Maybe one day I will reveal why I and the management do what we do, but because you have violated by trust. You have to prove yourself that you are trustworthy, but for now; do what you are told. For inside those walls." He points at the restaurant. "I'm not your friend, but your boss, am I making myself clear?" The last he says as the manager he is to this place.

Mike nods "I won't be any more trouble.. and.. I'm sorry."

Sean simple gives him a nod and leaves the car. Mike follows moments later, feeling pretty bad for the stunt he did with the phone. Still, he's happy he did it.  
Inside the restaurant, Mike did notice that Freddy is still missing. Looking at Sean, the man's walking into the manager office "Se- I mean, Mr. Fazbear." He calls, just in last second remembered the man's words.

Sean stops and looks at him.

"Where's Freddy?"

"Still to repairs, I guess." Sean replies, giving him a slight hard look. "I was planning speaking with the head mechanic about this; before you stopped me."

"..Sorry, I.. uh, get to work."

"That would be best." And Sean disappears into the office. With him gone, the animatronics "comes" to life.

Chica gives the door or the man behind it a worried look. Mike notices it and can see that even if Sean did not know of the animatronics sentience, they sure cared about him. "He will be alright." He ensured the chicken. "Just needs to clear his thoughts I guess."  
Chica eyes him "I know.." She mutter, looking slightly away. "It just... well, we haven't seen him like this before."

"Yeah, what the heck did you do?" Bonnie asks, way more relaxed than Chica; adding with a small smirk. "Except from stealing from him of course."

How the heck did they- never mind that. Mike turns to the rabbit. "Well, your boss Frederick is actually one of my childhood friends." He explains them.

Bonnie and Chica's jaws falls in shock, and both them and Mike turns to the cove for Foxy has fallen out from it in mere disbelief. "Say what now?!" Foxy gasps as he gets up from the floor.

"How's that possible?" Chica asks, eyes wide in disbelief. "You're not messing with us are you?" she asks suspicious.

Mike shakes his head. "No messing around. Frederick is one of my old friends, one of those who died. But he somehow survived. Lost his memories though and some guy from this company adopted him-"

"Mike, that's impossible." Bonnie interrupts, shaking his head. "It can't be possible!"

The man blinks, not sure why the rabbit is in this sudden denial. How come he won't accept it? "Bonnie, your manager; Frederick Fazbear is one of my childhood friends. I made him remember yesterday." He explains Bonnie calmly, but the rabbit gives him a stare; a look Mike never has seen in the rabbits eyes before.  
Somehow, it is the same look Sean kept getting when they speaks of his past. Suddenly, the purple animatronic leaves the scene, going to the storage room and leaving a rather confused Mike, the man thinking of what the heck is wrong with Bonnie.  
"What did just happen?" He asks Chica.

The chicken gives him a look, again the same as Bonnie had. "Mike.. what you are saying.. it can't be the truth. If it is, then.." she looks at the door, then to Mike's bigger confusions; at her wing-like hands. She fists them and with an; "Excuse me." She walks into the storage as well.  
Turning around, Foxy walks into the storage along with the two others. Leaving Mike alone in the dining room; thinking: What is going on with these guys?

"You think this is what bothers the bear?" Chica asks her two friends behind the scene, glancing out to the confuse looking Mike.

"Pretty sure it is." Foxy says, for what Mike told them bothers him too. "How can Freddy be one of Mike's old childhood friends?" He asks the two others.

"It can't.." Both turns to Bonnie and the rabbit fits his hands. "It can't be possible!" He growls, but like the two others, he cannot throw the crawling thought away that if Mike really sees Freddy in his old human body as his childhood friend, then wouldn't it be the same for them?  
And if that's the case, then they would be—  
"Mike's just imaging it." Bonnie shakes the thought away. "Freddy just happen to build his body to look like one of Mike's human friends." They have and always has been animatronics. And Bonnie is content as being just that.

"Then why is Freddy so confused then?" Foxy asks.

The two others cannot answer that. What Mike has said and what Freddy told them yesterday.. it make no sense in their minds.

"Guys? The guests are coming." Mike calls into the room, keeping his small distance though as their behavior makes him feel a bit uncomfortable.

Foxy turns to the door. "We're coming." He calls back and Mike leaves to make himself ready for today's work. The fox mutters to his friends. "We should get to our posts.."

"Yeah, let's speak with Freddy about this tonight." Chica nods, looking at Bonnie, the one most upset about this. "He will tell us if we asks." She ensures him.

"Not sure I wanna know.." Bonnie muse as he walks out to the stage, he's happy with his life, and if what Mike says is true, then they have been living on a lie... just like Spring said.

* * *

 **well done Mike, now you broke the three others and you don't even know it!**

 **next chapter will be mostly flashback like, as I think it is about time you guys knows what happened in Fazbear Fright.**

 **again, I would like ideas to a possible Halloween chapter, what could they dress up as? should they pull up some pranks? please tell me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**thanks for the comments, I can see that you really wonder how Freddy will do now he knows his true origin as human. well, he won't have it easy, that's for sure.  
**  
 **Those of you who have commented/asked if some of the others will soon remember and all I can say: no, they won't remember. not for the time being.**  
 **it just won't fit right with these next chapters because our gang will deal with another problem... the Toys.**  
 **but until they come, here's a little background story of Fazbear Fright.**  
 **Try and guess who is one of the employees to that place.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Speaking of Spring, the hare animatronic walks into the Parts and Service, just about to go into his human body, but got stopped by Mike. "You're broken too?"  
Spring turns to the human, giving him small smile. "Don't worry, it's just a small checkup."

"Oh, okay." Mike nods, he turns to Freddy's comatose body, sitting up against the wall. "What about Freddy? When will he be ready?" He asks, adding with a small chuckle. "I kinda miss his nagging."

Spring honestly can't say when Freddy will be ready to be on the scene again as the bear, that is what he is going to find out.. before Mike came. "The mechanic works as fast as he can, you just have to be patience." The golden hare tells the man softly.

Again Mike nods, this time looking a little sad though. "Do the mechanic know?"

Spring blinks, not sure what the human speaks about.

"About you being sentient?"

Oh that. Well, actually their mechanic is Marion; another animatronic, but Spring thinks it's a bad idea revealing that to the man. "Only you know." The hare replies, adding a little firm "And for now, we prefer it stays that way."

"Please don't go all bossy on me.." Mike smiles sheepish up to him "Sean- I mean Mr. Fazbear already gave me a lecture I won' soon forget."

Again the hare blinks. "Sean?" Can that be Freddy's true name? Like Martin is his?

"Oh, you don't know. Frederick, or Sean is one of my childhood friends." Mike explain and can't hide the happy smile crawling up on his face. "He survived the attack like me, lost his memories though."

Hmm, good cover-up for the truth, a little surprising that Freddy just happens being one of Mike's old friends though, Spring thinks. The hare gives Mike a nod. "I see. Well, you better get to work." He sits down, adding teasing. "And no stealing this time."

Mike smiles back. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh and sorry for misusing your trust."

"You are forgiving." Spring smiles, he has never been someone holding a grudge too long, beside. "You only followed your heart." More the reason he can't stay angry at the man.

"Yeah, and thanks." And Mike leaves the room. Spring smiles, then closes his eyes and activate the mind transfer. Moments later, he knows the transfer is complete and he opens his eyes in his human body. Getting on his feet, quickly checks if the clothing sits correctly and if he somehow have a few glitches. Everything seems fine.

"It seems the door to the truth is slowly opening."

Spring glance to Marion, the puppet is sitting on one of the many shelves inside this room, the puppet looks pretty happy considering the low scale of emotion this one can show. "And then, he will pay for what he -"

"Hold on your horses." The blond interrupts the puppet, not sure who Marion has a grudge on, but whoever it is, it sure has twisted that usually so kind spirited animatronic. "You can't use the truth of us being humans to your key of revenge." He tells the marionette hard, takes his hand up to where a human heart would be on his body. "The truth should be seen as hope, a reminder that we are alive and we've gotten another change." His eyes narrows. "Not that we lost everything."

Marion looks dully at him, asking with a flat tone. "Haven't you lost everything because of him?"

Spring lowers his head, feeling a very familiar pain in his chest. "... the spring-locks did take away my entire life, and becoming an animatronic took away my every right being human and seeing my family again. But you forget." Spring walks to the door, opening it and showing the puppet Bonnie and Chica making small jokes with Foxy as part of the show, making the surrounding kids and few parents laugh. "I got a new family, one I care for just as much as my old one." The usual hare looks at Marion "If you could feel, you would know the same. You would know this life isn't so bad as you thinks, but.. " He lowers his head, still keeping eye contact though. "If you still wants revenge on whoever you are so angry on, then do me a favor:" He shoots the puppet a glare. "Keep us out from it."

Marion doesn't answer, he simple returns the glare with a natural look in his black eyes. Spring's not sure if this one got the warning or not, but at least he made his point. Before leaving, Spring takes an extra battery and with it casually hidden, he walks straight to the manager office. Knocking gently and Freddy replies; "Come in."  
He walks inside and sees the huge relief on Freddy's face. "Oh good, not sure if I could take an employer right now.."

"Battery's low?"

"Very low." They do get very tired when battery is at its lasts leg, another warning of getting recharged.

Spring locks the door and goes over to the young adult animatronic, he takes out the new battery to Freddy. "I brought you this."

Freddy smiles weakly. "Thanks Spring." He removes his jacket and shirt, and with Spring's help, removes the protecting skin to his inner structure. Spring takes out one of the batteries and before Freddy's body shut itself down, he replaced it with a newly charged one.  
Freddy let out a sight in relief, feeling the renewed energy flush over him. "Much better." And he closes the cover off.

"I will bring you another one later." Spring tells him, for one battery will only hold about six hours. Freddy nods and takes the shirt on. "Mind I ask you something personal?"

Spring is a little wary, but still willing do his best helping one of his adopted family members. "Fire away."

The curly haired man takes the dark grey jacket on again, looking straight into Spring's ice blue eyes. "How did you discover you're human?"

...Of course he would ask about that.. Spring lowers his head in sadness. "..It's not a pretty story..."

"If you don't want to tell, I understand."

"Thanks." Spring trust and cares deeply for everyone of this family, but he did not want to reveal what he did inside that horror attraction. How he turned into a true monster.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"Wow, he was right, there is one in here. Who should have thought."_

 _"Man, it looks horrible!"_

 _Springs open eyes slowly got light back as the withered animatronic slowly activated itself, an old programming making him turn online the moment people was around._

 _"Dude, this is perfect! I mean, it will suit right in the horror attraction!"_

 _"...It sure would. Let's get it moved."_

 _Spring felt someone grabbing his body and dragging him out, one of those who spoke suddenly gagged and said in disgust. "Man, this one stink like death! You think we can wash it?"_

 _"Are you joking?" The other one asked in disbelief. "It's an animatronic, water and animatronics DON'T mix!"_

 _"How the hell do you know so much about animatronics anyway?"_

 _"For starters; I have a brain."_

 _Spring got thrown into a small truck, but he was too weak to really notice, all he was focused on was the two talking._

 _"Ha ha very funny, smartass." And the door got shut. Inside this truck, Spring slowly recharged himself, getting hopes he finally has been saved and now; on his way to be repaired. Oh, how long he has been waiting for this! Maybe his family would be there too!_  
 _But his hopes of being repaired and seeing his family again was quickly shattered when the two men showed him his new "home."_  
 _It was an scary looking building with the name Fazbear Fright and he was the horror attraction. The two men, placed him inside and began making small test-runs such as play child sounds around the labyrinth of a building._

 _Spring didn't know these laugher and "hello's" were just audios, he truly thought there was a child in this horrible place and his programming of going to where children are, made him move towards the sound. He was eager to play with the children again, although a bit worried why a child would be in such horrible place. He arrived to where the sound came from, lifting his hand greeting, but nothing was there. The hare animatronic looked confused around, wondering where the child went?_

 _"Ha ha ha!"_

 _Spring turned to the child laugher, titling his head then made a smile, he got it now, this child wanted to play hide and seek! Chuckling of the seemly obvious for him, Spring went smiling towards the sound, again the child was nowhere to be found when he came to the place where the laugher came from. The same happen at the next spot, and the next and the next._  
 _This went on until the light turned off, in sign the place was closed. With nothing else he could do, Spring sat down and waited for someone to come. When the light turned on again, the whole circle of 'seek the child' started all over again._

 _It took him a while, all thanks to his very low A.I, but Spring began noticing that something was not right. More so as he saw or heard no one else but this certain child, the animatronic began getting suspicious of someone playing a really mean prank on him._

 _He stopped in a small corridor, again have been following the child's voice, but not because he wanted to anymore, his programming made him; much to his annoyance now he knew there was no child. A buzzing sound made him look up, staring right into an active camera. Spring haven't seen many of those in his last home, so he wasn't fully sure what this odd humming box was for. And yet, deep in his conscious; Spring knew that someone was watching him through this thing. He wasn't sure why he knew that, and he didn't really question it. All there was on his mind was finding whoever kept playing this cruel prank on him and give him or she a piece of his mind, or at least the best he can with that limited words in his voice-box._

 _It took him a while, mostly because he was forced to go after the child sound, but it did succeed him finding the source to the sounds and the unknown watcher._  
 _He peeked inside a security office, this one just as scary looking as the rest. Spring's now grey eyes, thanks to disrepair turned to the one sitting in the chair. It was a human, it was staring wide eyed at Spring and Spring simple stared back with both curiosity and anger of what he saw as a prank._

 _Now Spring knew it was a human doing this, he wanted to tell this one that playing children sounds to a very hopeful animatronic that wishes to return back to entertainment is a very cruel thing to do. Spring took a step inside and the man began to yelling in fear, much to Spring's surprise and before the withered hare could calm this one, the human pushed on a button._

 _"hi!"_

 _Spring turned to the audio sound, and his programming made him leave. He quickly returned to the office though and for each time he got sent away, the animatronic got more and more persistence, or just plain stubborn. Mostly because he wanted this human to fix him and bring him back to his home. He knows he looked awful and he wanted to see his family again. Not to mention he did not like being in this awful place._

Spring's persistence of getting into the office truly frighten the man, more as he realized that this zombie looking animatronic kept getting more creative and thus closer of coming inside the office each night. His boss kept saying it was just programmed in going to where sounds comes from and was attracted to the office with all the crying he did. But this security guard knew it wasn't the case, not when this scary looking animatronic began looking into the cameras, fully aware it was being watched. That was the last straw.

 _"I'm not doing this." He told his co-worker the next night. "It's too smart!"_

 _His co-worker rolled his eyes and went to the cameras. "You're getting outsmarted by a robot? Please."_

 _"Shut up Thomas!" The other man yelled. "That thing is not just a robot!"_

 _The man named Thomas gave him a 'yeah right' look, not believing his co-worker._

 _"Then you'll take the watch tonight, for I'm not doing it. That thing-"_

 _"Spring bunny."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Its name is Spring bunny." Thomas said, not looking at his co-worker, nope, he was searching for Spring over the cameras._

 _His co-worker made a frown. "How the hell do you know?"_

 _"My father told me, before Spring bunny killed him."_

 _"How?"_

 _"The company told mother that the suit malfunctioned while father was inside.. You can guess the rest." Thomas spotted Spring, the animatronic was staring at some old child posters he brought to this place. "Father told me that Spring bunny here is both animatronic and suit." He explained, while figuring out why the robot was so darn fascinated in those posters?_

 _"We should call it Springtrap then." His co-worker suggested. "From how you explained your old man died inside of it, that thing is nothing but a dead trap." Adding with a nervous chuckle. "Beside, it needs a scary name when this place opens."_

 _The oblivious and newly named Springtrap suddenly looked at the camera, making Thomas make a small jump, he didn't expect that!_

 _His co-worker began chuckling nervously. "..It's looking at the camera now, right?"_

 _"Yeah, alright I admit I didn't expect that." Thomas admitted and changed camera as Springtrap began moving._

 _"You better play the audio, for Springtrap will try and get to the office."_

 _Thomas played the audio and Springtrap moved to the location, although it did look at the camera again. Made the young man think; Is this thing stalking them?_  
 _No way he would let it near. First, it went fine keeping Springtrap away, but as his co-worker said; Springtrap quickly got more stubborn and barely stayed at the room where the sound came from for long. Nope, it went straight to the office. Thomas quickly understood what his co-worker meant, this thing was pretty smart. It was like it knew the sounds wasn't a real child, but knew there was someone inside this office who controlled those sounds._  
 _He pushed the audio bottom, but just to his luck, nothing happed. The audio has malfunctioned. "Fuck!" He yelled and looked up to the sound of footsteps._

 _He and his co-worker let out a startled scream, for right on the other side of the glass to the last corridor there lead to the office, stood none other but Springtrap himself._  
 _Thomas found it scary when it was slump over inside that storage room they found it. And straight up terrifying now it was looking straight at them with those scary eyes._  
 _He and his co-worker jumped back as Springtrap sat one of its metal hands onto the glass, slowly titling its head and having a slash grin over its rotted face._

 _"Y-y-you we-ere r-right..." Thomas said trough his chattering teeth in pure fear. "T-t-this thing i-is not j-j-just a robot."_  
 _God, what have they unleashed?_

* * *

 **Any of you remembers a certain name of someone in Spring's memories as human? well, if you do, then you will know who Thomas is-**

 **Foxy: Hey, are you going to write that Halloween chapter?**

 **...nope**

 **Foxy: why?**

 ***shrug* People apparently don't want one. if they want a Halloween chapter, then I needs more comments that they want one. if not, well, I won't make it.**

 **Foxy: *whimper***

 **Don't give me that look! give it to my readers!**

 **Foxy: ... I really want to try celebrate Halloween...**

 ***sight* Let's see if there will be more who comments me to write it..**

 **it's up to you readers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**...Wow *looks to Foxy* Maybe I should use your puppy eyes more often.**

 **Foxy: Why?**

 **For it is very effective.. pokemon style! XD**

 **Foxy: Huh? (not getting the joke)**

 **Never mind~ To you who follows this story... Congratulation! There will be a Halloween chapter! maybe two, depends on how long it will get. I just needed use Foxy's puppy eyes attack to get people reacting.**

 **Foxy: *blinks* They don't comment often?**

 **Beside from the usual two people, then I rarely get any comments. Anyway, here is the last chapter of Spring's past in Fazbear Fright and let's see if you guys knows who this Thomas is. Comment me who you think he is, I would like to know.**

 **and before we begin:**

 **to Frozem1: it's to you Freddy!**

 **Freddy: oh, thank you, yes I will try and figure out my.. problem as smooth as possible.**  
 **_**

 **to Gears112: thanks and don't worry, you will see a lot more :)**  
 **_**

 **to HunterHero179: sure!**

 **to Tracker78: Foxy: see, they agree on me!**

 **hey I am writing the chapter! what about you figure out what you should dress up as?**

 **Foxy: a zombie pirate!**

 ***facepalm***

 **Freddy: (to the same person) I know, still this new issue is pretty tough...**

 **to Jello: me too! and thank you ^^**

 **to lillypad455: don't worry there will be one now. it just needed a begging Foxy.**

 **Foxy: hey!**

 **Take it as a compliment. and I will try my best giving your wish and give the other animatronics more story time. guess I was a bit too caught up in the main story I forgot about the others *chuckle sheepish***  
 **and yes, I will touch more into that topic in the upcoming chapters, but it won't be the main plot to this story... I kinda sucks at romance..**

 **to takamekashi: it's a good suggestion, I am planning on them talking about human soul issue in the next chapter, sadly I don't think I can make it into party, it needs to be a bit serious... but I can make them scare Mike! :D**

 **okay, that is all the replies ( way more than I usually get) and now to the story!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Spring felt a little bad, he didn't mean scare these two. He stepped a little away from the window and waved to them in sign he was friendly, it usually worked on the children. The two humans though, they just gave him dumb looks.

 _Oh come on now, Spring rolled his eyes. Didn't they know a wave meant hi? Sheesh they are more outdated than he is!_  
 _He went over to the door, peeked inside and again made the wave. Well, at least they have stopped shaking, but still staring dumbfounded at him. Spring glanced annoyed up to the wall, his way making a groan. This was getting stupid. How to make them understand?_  
 _His grey eyes noticed some paper and a pen on the desk. He smiled, remembering that drawings always made the human children or the animatronic kids understand what he meant back home. He stepped inside, reaching out for the items._

 _"No! Back off!"_

 _Spring stopped, turning to the orange haired male. This one stared at him with both fear and anger in his green eyes. "Spring, back off!"_  
 _This one knew his name!_  
 _Spring was both happy and confused. Happy that this one knew him and then must be an old customer, and confused why this human wanted him to back off. Still, he did what he was told and backed slowly out from the room._  
 _The orange haired male slowly followed him, kept on staring at him and telling him to back off. Spring obeyed, although it didn't stopping him from glancing confused back to this human._

 _"Stay!" The male suddenly ordered and Spring stopped, turning around to the human. He tried taking a step towards this one, but stopped when the human ordered incredible loud. "STAY!"_  
 _He froze on the spot, didn't dare move. The man left, although he kept on looking back, probably to see if Spring followed, but Spring didn't dare move after that shout._

 _Spring did get the courage back the next night and went straight to the security office. It did take him longer than wanted as whoever was in the room kept him away by those annoying child sounds. But Spring did nonetheless get to the office._  
 _This time, it was only the orange haired male in the room, but Spring only wanted him. The other one was already forgotten._

 _The man looked up and Spring gave him a wave from the door. The man gave him a dumb look._  
 _Spring rolled his eyes, pointed at him and made a wave. The man slowly made an awkward wave and got a WTF look as Spring clapped his hands in sign he was happy._  
 _"The hell?" The orange haired man mused._

 _Spring gave him a look, he did not like such words, mostly because he did work at a child friendly restaurant. Still, this wasn't the restaurant, so he chose looking past it this time. The animatronic stepped into the room, but the man began yelling again. "No! Back off Spring!"_

 _Oh come on! Spring gave the man an exasperated look, why couldn't he come inside? Still he did what the man told him, but not before he snatched the papers and pen from the table._  
 _"Hey!" The man shouted at him, but too late._  
 _Spring grinned outside the door._  
 _The man stared at him in disbelief. "... You wanted the papers?...you were scaring me and Zen half to death for papers?!"_

 _Spring shrugged, sat down with his new paper and pen and began drawing. While drawing, he heard the man groan loudly. "... I should have known this from a animatronic from Fazbear Entertainment.."_  
 _Spring looked inside, blinking that this man knew of his home, then again, this whole place has props from his home. He wonder how that is?_  
 _Returning to the drawing, Spring drew what he wanted and threw it into the office._  
 _"The hell?" Followed by the sound of the paper getting picked up. A few moments and the man said in what sounded like shock and disbelief. "Holy crap!"_

 _Spring looked inside once again, not sure what the big deal was, it was only a drawing of him getting repaired. The man stared at him to the drawing and back to Spring again. "Y-you're aware of your s-state?" He asked with shaken voice._

 _Spring nodded._

 _The man's face lit up. "Then you must know my father! He used to wear you!"_

 _Spring made a frown expression, then got scared, for the only one who has ever worn him was... that monster._  
 _No!_  
 _He don't want to think about that! He rose and quickly left the young man, not wanting to be near this one anymore._

 _"Wait! Dammit, I said WAIT!"_

 _Spring stopped, but he did not want this man near him, still he couldn't disobey his programming and the young man ran up to him, looking angry. "Why did you kill my father?!" The young man demanded. "Tell me!"_

 _W-what did this one talk about? He hasn't killed anyone, his duty was to make people happy! Spring slowly shook his head, but that only seems to make the man angrier. "What do you mean with 'no'?! Spring bunny, I order you to tell me what you did to my father!" And he forcefully handed the hare some more papers._  
 _Spring backed away from the enraged gesture, he didn't want to re-view those memories, but this was a human and if a human ordered him to, then he have to obey._  
 _Shaking Spring took the papers and drew that terrible sight he saw that horrible day._  
 _The young man looked at the drawings, and Spring felt the man began shaking as he drew the four dead bodies._

 _"No!" The papers was forced out from his metallic hands. "My father did not do that! You hear me! He would never do such a thing!" He turned his back to Spring, growling. "But you could.."_

 _Spring's eyes wide, more so as the man began shouting. "You might be an animatronic, but you killed my father! You killed those children, you are the monster here, Springtrap! And you know it!"_

 _Spring shook his head rabidly, trying telling this very angry man that it wasn't his fault! He never meant to hurt anyone, he didn't—"Stop denying it!" The man roared and hit Spring over the head, making the mask almost fall off the endo skull._  
 _Spring quickly sat it back to its right place and turned to the man. He blinked, for the man was staring at him in pure horror. Spring did not understand, but he did not like that look. He reached out for the young man, but the human stepped away, sneering. "You did it again.." And ran out. Leaving Spring alone in this place._

 _Spring wasn't sure how long he just sat there on the floor, repeatedly hearing this young man calling him a murder, calling him that horrible name, he wasn't a trap... And why did he mean by 'did it again'?_  
 _What did he see?_  
 _Spring rose and went to a small pool of water, near a bunch of presents and an old Chica head, fortunately only a prop from what Spring could see. He stopped near the water pool, not wanting get too close as water will make him glitch. It was this very pool that made him fully realize how bad disrepair he was in, he was filled with holes, revealing his rusty endo skeleton and something else he wasn't sure what it was, but it looked bad._  
 _His once golden fur has gone greenish and tattered with years of decay and disrepair. Spring looked at his eyes, once ice blue, but now more white grey, he admit, he looked pretty scary. But he wasn't here because of his withered state, he was here because that man saw something under his mask. Spring reached up to his head and slowly removed it from his endo skull, but stopped as his eyes saw through his mouth and into his own reflection._  
 _He saw a face, a decayed human face and his eyes were stuck into this face!_  
 _Spring let out a scream and released his grip around his mask, making it glide back into place, but the harm was already done. Spring have seen what the man saw and he felt dirty, knowing there was a dead human inside of him!_  
 _Who was it?_  
 _When did this happen?... was this one that man's... father?_  
 _Spring stared into his reflection, feeling horrible of knowing what was behind his mask, then suddenly, like hit by lighting. He saw memories of himself, not as Spring, but as Martin, back when he was human. His entire life as human flashed through his eyes, all the way up till when the Spring bunny killed him with its spring-locks._

 _In that very moment, he was Martin and he was trapped inside the suit that has been his home for years, now has become his prison. He screamed, in agony and for help, hoping someone would hear him and help him out from this horrible suit, but no one came. When someone did, it was too late. The creature inside this building wasn't the incredible friendly hare, but none other but Springtrap. His world was the pain of realizing what he truly are. It has shattered his mind, leaving a monster behind and all this suffering monster thought about was getting to office and tear everything that moves apart. He did get into the office and he got hold on something. He felt it got ripped apart by his hands._  
 _In his broken mind, he deeply hoped that whatever he tore apart, it would be his own body._  
 _He never saw the horrified face, the cries, nor the blood that splattered onto the suit from what he took apart, and maybe... that's for the best..._

 _Thomas heard that Zen has gotten attacked by Springtrap and to his horror, he found what was left of his co-worker inside the office._  
 _"God, oh god.." Thomas moaned in grief and horror of the sight, a sight that has burned into his mind for all eternity. He didn't question why Springtrap did this, only this: Why did that thing act so friendly the last time he saw it? Whatever the case, Fazbear Fright should never open, not with the prowling Springtrap inside. Going past the mass of what once was his co-worker, Thomas used the cameras to find the killer animatronic. It didn't take him long finding Springtrap and seeing this screaming and twisting in some unknown insanity did not received any pity from him. Not when this monster made Zen spill his guts... literally._  
 _He was afraid, no, straight out terrified of Springtrap, but he knew this have to end now and he was the only one who could do it._  
 _He left the office, with only one weapon in his hands: An electric baton. This should have enough juice to fry this monster, hopefully._  
 _But as Thomas approached the madden animatronic, he didn't think about that Springtrap could still hear people coming._  
 _Springtrap turned around, stared at the man with eyes black as the night, with only two small white dots. The animatronic stared at him a second, then; Let out a horrified roar and lunged at the terrified man._  
 _Thomas tried running away, but Springtrap whole new and horrified persona scared him stiff and he only snapped out from it as Springtrap caught him around the throat. Suffocating him with its metallic hands, clawing into the flesh and tainting it with rot that has gathered on Springtraps body over the years. He frantically hit Springtrap over the head with the baton, but the robot barely felt the hit, and the attack only got the mask half off._

 _So instead of a roaring zombie bunny at his face, the zombie face of the human inside of the animatronic would scream at him instead._  
 _Thomas felt sick of seeing that face behind Springtraps mask, staring back at him with the animatronics eyes stuck into the rotten flesh. He was scared, he could feel he was losing this battle as he struggled for air Springtrap kept him from. His only comfort; his death would be swift. Way better than getting torn apart like Springtrap did to Zen._  
 _But, then, just before he lost conscious. Springtrap suddenly let go of him and Thomas fell sprawling onto the floor, gasping for air. Through the fog before his eyes, he saw the animatronic took to its head, as if it got some form of headache, still screaming though._

 _Springtrap didn't know he attacked another human, only in a flash of a second. One moment of a sanity, but that was just enough for the usual friendly hare realize what he was doing and who he was doing it to. The memories of this man being a small boy, laughing while holding a way too big baseball bat, then running over to him and hugs his chest while saying;_  
 _"Love you da-d.." No, no, no! He will not harm this boy! With all his willpower, all the sanity he held left, Springtrap let go of Thomas._  
 _He struggled against himself, against the urge to hurt, to kill. Seeing that face, now lying on the floor, struggling for air, that made him fight. Not for himself, but for his Thomas._  
 _Their eyes met once again, this time, Springtraps eyes were back to normal, but the human soul inside of him knew; it won't take long before the monster in him returns. This have to end, and only Thomas could do it._  
 _"..k-i-l-l m-e.."_

 _Thomas stared at the once again grey eyes of Springtrap, he heard the muzzled words, but barely comprehending. Whatever it truly meant those words or not, no way he's letting this thing live. With some unknown strength, he got on his feet and pieced the fully charged rod into Springtraps chest. It destroyed big parts of the suit, and it fried Springtraps circuits. The animatronic let out one last screech, before he felt limp down onto the floor, unable to move, but to Thomas horror, the thing was still alive._  
 _There was still light in those eyes and small, weak and muffed sounds could be heard. Thomas stared at the animatronic that stared back with once again black eyes._  
 _Thomas took the pretty fried electric rod, checking it and saw it still worked. He recharged the rod and aimed it for the suffering animatronic's head._  
 _But just as he was about to give it the deathblow. His strength ran out and the young man passed out only few steps away from Springtrap._

 _Once again trapped into the madness, Springtrap only wanted to tear that pile of flesh and bones into pieces. The only thing keeping him from doing it was his destroyed circuits._  
 _What seemed like days, with the animatronic and unconscious man too close to one another for comfort. Someone came, and that someone took the unconscious Thomas and before leaving, the person said with a familiar voice. The same voice Springtrap heard from the man that once used him for murder._

 _"Well done. You are and will be a monster from now on." And he was gone._

 _The light turned off, leaving Springtrap alone in his personal hell. No one would come and help this animatronic. For who would help a monster?_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Spring, Spring are you alright?" Freddy asks, for that whatever this golden hare thinks about, it brought the hare great pain as he's silently cries.

Spring blinks, noticing he has been crying and quickly dries the tears away. "I'm fine... I'm fine..." The last he muse with a sad tone, the hare hugs himself. "Just remembering how bad it was..."

Freddy is both curious and pretty scared of what happed to Spring it that place.  
"Anyway, what about you?"  
The usual bear blinks, taken by surprise by the sudden change of subject.

"You remember who you were as human right?" Spring asks.

Freddy nods. "Yes, my name was Sean Legrand and according to what I now remember, I have a younger sister named Rena. My father is from France and mother met him on a trip, not long after that; they got me."

Spring gives the usual bear a smile."I presume you can speak French then."

Freddy nods. "Yes, father preferred speaking French to me and my sister, so it became a second language for us."

If Spring has his long ears, they would have peaked up in curiosity. "Try and speak something on French."

"Bien sûr, mais je doute tu comprendras." Freddy replies with a shrug. He smirks of Spring giggle and asks with title head. "And.. what did you say?"  
"Sure, but I doubt you will understand." Freddy translates and Spring burst into laughter. "That is awesome! Never thought you would be half Frenchman! Mind telling me more of your past?" He asks, drying away the tears from all his laughing.

"Surprisingly, I don't mind." Freddy says, giving the blond a confused look. "How come? I mean, you went mad."

"You would too if no one was around to help you." Spring remarks and mentally adds that words 'monster' and 'murder' he got thrown at his face back then did not make it better either. Not to mention, he was losing his mind of realizing he was trapped inside a suit and somehow got a corps inside it as well.. Oh right, not to self: Ask Marion who that guy once was and _please_ let it be his old body. His ice blue eyes soften. "You're lucky you had a friend around when yours 'mental breakdown' happed."

Freddy simple nods, truly grateful he has such awesome friends around him. Speaking of friends. "I knew Bonnie, Chica and Foxy before I became Freddy."

Spring blinks. "You mean as human?"

"Yes, they were my friends back then too." Freddy explains, remembering who each animatronic was as human, at least none of them has changed much over the years. Would also explain why Mike broke into tears the first time he was around them, he feels kinda sorry for the man.  
"Mike too." It made him wonder, how would Mike react if he knew his old childhood friends possess their favorite animatronics? He turns his blue eyes to the usual hare. "I got a question.. Two actually."

Spring eyes him, allowing him to ask and the brown haired did.  
"Should I tell Foxy, Chica and Bonnie that I remember them as humans? And second; should I reveal to Mike that his friends, those who got killed; in fact haunts the animatronics?"

".. Two very life changing choices." Spring admits, he cross his arms, thinking deeply. He have no wish in giving Freddy the wrong advice how to tackle this dilemma and screw everything up. "Well, I guess it all depend on the others. I mean, the three others have to know the truth sooner or later. The question though: Are they ready?" He glance towards the door. "And that's the question only they can answer. As for Mike." He turns back to the late twenty looking man. "Do you trust him enough to know this truth? The second you do tell him, nothing will be the same. He will be dragged into something he cannot run away from."

He's got a good point... Freddy ponder about it, well, he will speak with his friends about what they think of knowing who they were before all this and if they feels ready knowing more about their pasts.  
Mike?...Well, to be honest, did he truly know that man anymore? Sure he knows him how he was a child now, and also got to know him as adult, but Mike told him. He locked himself in, in other words, he hasn't trusted anyone since their death. And trust is everything for this bear.  
"I will wait telling Mike, he still have to prove he's trustworthy." He finally says.

Spring nods, asking with a slightly titled head. "And the three others?"

Freddy eyes the blond. "I will speak with them soon, maybe already tonight."

"Alright, better get this solved as soon as possible." Spring have to agree.

"And smoothly as possible." Freddy remarks, hiding his head with his hands. "This is complicated enough as it is..."

Spring can't agree more.

* * *

 **Did you guys know that if you listen closely to Springtrap in the game that you can hear a muzzled "help me" just a quick fun fact! for as you probably already know, I am not following the game storyline.**

 **Another funny fact, while I was writing this chapter (or to the part of Fazbear Fright) I was listing to the FNAF song "it's time to die" by DAGames. If you haven't heard it, give it a try, it's pretty good. Coming from someone who usually don't like that kind of music.**

 **As said in the start, I will make the Halloween chapter-**

 **Foxy: Whoo! *victory dance* time for trick and treat!**

 **... eh *snaps away from the dancing Foxy* b-but it won't be the next chapter, as I need... *glance to Foxy again, now dancing gangnam style* settling a few things with Freddy's problem... Foxy get out! You're distracting!**

 **Foxy: *gangnam dance out***

 **Where was I... oh yes, about the upcoming chapter-**

 **Chica: *jumps into the room* You writing the Halloween chapter?! sweet!**

 ***sigh* Yes and would you please leave... never mind, you guys won't let me finish my sentence by now.. *leaves* so see you guys the next chapter.**

 **Chica: *sings the Troll song***


	25. Chapter 25

**there's not much I can say about this chapter, but it is important enough till I cannot just remove it from the story.**

 **no one commented on who Thomas is from the last chapter, so I guess no one has figured that out. *shrugs* oh well.**

 **to HunterHero179: I'm sorry?... but did you think this story would be cheerful all the time? *sheepish smile***

 **to Spaceman: they could, and the idea is not bad either. but if they did Mike will recognize them right away, he did it with Freddy/Sean.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

After Mike has gone home.  
Freddy asks his friends if they are willing to hear about what has been troubling him since yesterday.

Chica shift uncomfortably, having a mix of anxiety and worry. Without knowing; Mike has unintentionally revealed parts of the truth to them already.  
"We're humans aren't we?" Chica asks although it sounds more like a point out, she did not look happy about the though.

Bonnie looks angry and Foxy has shut himself out by hiding in the cove.

Freddy feels pretty sorry for them.. he nods slowly. "Yes." He almost jumps when Bonnie suddenly hits his fist against the nearest wall.

Chica walks over to the enraged rabbit, sitting her wings around his shoulders. "You alright?"

Bonnie gives her a look in sign he's fine, he turns to Freddy, asking in almost in a whisper. "How did we become.." He grabs his furry chest, feels the metal underneath it. "Like this?"

"..I don't know.." Freddy answers the distressed rabbit. Not the answer Bonnie wants, but all Freddy can tell him is: "All I know that after our death, we came to be as these animatronics."

"Our death?" Chica asks, looking horrified at him.

Spring is the one answering her. "Each of us has died, and somehow, it gave an animatronic life." He sits his hand on his chest. "I was once an entertainer for Fredbear Family Diner along with a man named Calam." Everyone looks at him with a mix of horror and curiosity. The only seems calm is Goldie, he's frowning as if what Spring have said rings a bell.  
Spring did not want to force Goldie in remembering, but he feels compelled telling the youngsters about who he was before he became Spring the golden hare. "I was no one special really, simple someone doing my job and keeping children happy. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job." He smiles to them.

"How did you die?" Bonnie asks, giving him an uncertain look, as if trying to wrap that Spring actually has been someone else. Spring takes a deep breath and asks. "Remember my old suit?" Bonnie nods. "That's what killed me. It was..."  
 _  
A Springtrap_

"Malfunctioning." Spring says, pushing that horrible name away that his... Young man gave him in Fazbear Fright. He sure hope he's alright... no, he's getting off topic. Spring clears his throat and tells the other animatronics. "I died pretty quickly, and the next thing I remember; I was inside the same suit that killed me. However, I did not know that. As you probably already have realized." He eyes Bonnie, Chica and lastly Goldie. "Our memories are wiped clean for those events."

"And yet." Goldie looks up from his own pondering. "We are still the same." Everyone in the room, except from Foxy gives him a confused look. The golden bear steps forward. "I don't remember my human past, but I somehow just know that I'm still me, when I was human I mean." And signed; 'For no one taught me this.'  
He eyes Spring. "You remember your past, but I barely can see any differences in you."  
Spring gives him a small nod and Goldie turns to the three watching animatronics. "Our personalities, they are not programming, they are our human personalities. We are who we were as humans, even in these bodies!"

"The only thing that might has changed us a little is our experience we have learned over the years, but even a human changes a little over the years." Spring softly remarks.

"And somehow, you two makes this whole deal sound less horrible." Bonnie says with a weak smirk. He turns to Freddy. "My biggest worry was that knowing this truth of who we are would change us beyond recognition."

"Explains why you kept staring at him." Foxy remarks, jumping out from the cove, he's feeling calm enough being around the others.  
Freddy glance to Bonnie, making the rabbit grin sheepish. "Can you blame me?"  
The bear simple gives him a smile.

Chica let out a small sigh in relief, smiling to them. "I won't let this change who we are. Still.." She takes one of her wings up to her beak, thinking. "I wonder who I was before I became Chica, did I have any friends?"

"Your name was Jenna before, and your friends." Freddy smiles sits his paws on her shoulder and waves out to Bonnie and Foxy. "Are right here."

" _Whaaat_?!" Bonnie, Foxy and Chica yells in disbelief at Freddy.

"Are you saying that we were friends even before we became animatronics?!" Foxy asks with eyes almost twice as big in mere surprise of hearing this.

Freddy nods, trying his best not in laughing in his friends hilarious faces of disbelief. "Besides from being robot like animals; nothing has really change between us." Which Mike, once again unknowingly reminded him about when his memories got awaken. It really helps and keeps his sanity in check.  
Goldie is right, they are still the same from before they became animatronics, the only difference though. "Only difference; we were only friends back then, not family."  
He notice both Bonnie and Chica sights in relief, both notices it and blushing takes an awkwardly step away from one another, and Freddy's pretty sure the reason for this, those two still are trying figuring out their feelings for one another.

"So, um.. What was my name back then?" Bonnie asks, trying getting the kinda awkward air around him and Chica away.

Freddy smirks of the obvious feelings between those two, yet didn't comment on it and answers the rabbit's question. "Your name was Tim, and yes, even back then; you played on guitar."

"Swee- hang on, Tim?" Bonnie interrupts himself, sure the name did ring a bell, but beside from that. "Oh man~!" He groan drops his head.

"What's wrong?" Spring asks, getting worried for the purple rabbit. The worry is quickly replaced with a deadpan look as Bonnie exclaim excessively. "Why can't I get a better name?!"  
"What's wrong with the name Tim?" Spring asks, not seeing the reason for all this whining.

"It is not cool!" Bonnie exclaim, but the only reaction he gets from his gold colored brother is a raise brow.

"I like it." Chica pipes in, giving the rabbit a sweet smile. "It suits you."

Bonnie looks at her, reddish spots appearing around his cheeks. "Y-you think so?"

Chica smiles. "Yup!"

"Oh okay, guess I can deal then.." Bonnie muse, eyes narrow at his brother rolls his eyes at him. "Oh shut it and tell us your human name!" He exclaim, feeling pretty embarrassed over what little scene he has caused.  
Playing a little immature Spring sticks out his tongue at the purple rabbit. "It's Martin."

"I prefer the name Spring."

Spring laughs, adding smirking to his younger brother. "Good, for guess who named the suit in the first place!"  
And Bonnie's turn to roll his eyes at his brother.

"What about my name?" Foxy asks, getting a little curious, yet he is still pretty uncertain about all of this.

Freddy turns to the fox. "Daniel."

"Did I like pirates as human too?"

"Pretty sure you did." Bonnie remarks, gives the fox a teasing smirk. "I see no other reason why you haven't gone nuts cost-playing a drunkball all the time."

Foxy shrugs "Programming?" Then realizes what the rabbit have said. "Hey!"  
"Took you long enough figure that out, captain!" Bonnie laughs.

Freddy rolls his eyes at the two, remarks mostly to Bonnie. "Actually, programming has nothing to do with his performance. Foxy." He turns to the fox, smiling. "You loved pirates and playing as one even back then. Couldn't speak the pirate accent though."

Foxy grins. "I learned that through my voice recordings." Glancing to Bonnie as he remarks like that's obvious. "Oh of course you did, no way that's part of the programming." Foxy narrow his eyes at the rabbit, not really impressed. "Unlike you, all my performing was purely me."

"What's that suppose to mean mutt?" Bonnie asks, giving the fox a glare. "You think I played those stupid songs because I wanted to?"

"Your performance was pretty cheesy, just like your lines." Foxy grins, well aware how much Bonnie hates his old voice box. It made him sound like a dumb goofball. "In fact, you still sound a bit cheesy." He remarks, just to tick off Bonnie.

"Say that again! I dare ya!" And Foxy grinning runs away from an angry rabbit.

Chica and Freddy simple stands and watch the two chase one another around, not an unusual sight for any of them. Chica turns to Freddy, completely ignoring Bonnie trying to kill the fox. "So, what is your human name?" She asks the bear.

"Sean"

"I stick with Freddy if you don't mind." Foxy says and pretty laidback jumps away from the enraged rabbit. "Better than girly Bonnie." Another thing Bonnie hates, is someone making fun of his gender.  
Foxy's not afraid of Bonnie, but do winch as both Spring and Goldie gives him warnings look of stop this instant.

Freddy, with a calm face, grabs the angry Bonnie and drags him away from Foxy as Goldie and Spring got him under control. "Would you stop trying kill one another?" He asks and the queue for Bonnie to calm the heck down unless he wants Freddy to hit him. Bonnie snorts but do calm down and Freddy lets the sulking rabbit go.

With that small fight over, Chica asks "How did Mike make you remember?" She is pretty curious of how Mike made Freddy remember his past.

Freddy turns away from Bonnie and eyes the chicken. "Well, you see..." He takes his hat off, clear sign he feels uncomfortable. "You remember Mike lost his friends as child?"

"Yeah, and apparently one of the old location was cause of it." Bonnie summon up, still sitting on the floor... he blinks, then jumps as his mind sits the pieces together. "Hold on!" He stares at the bear in disbelief. "Are you saying we are...!"  
Freddy nods and Bonnie let out a small scream, taking his hands up to his head in pure disbelief.

Chica wraps her hands over him worried, while Foxy both looks worried and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you get it?" Bonnie asks the oblivious fox, with an angrily gesture, he points of each one of them. "We are those kids!" And if Foxy has been in his disrepair state like in the last location, his jaw would have fallen off. With jaw wide open, Foxy turns to Freddy, but it is Chica who asks. "Is it true?"

All Freddy have to do is nodding.

Foxy shut his mouth, squirming in clear uncertainty of what to do next. Moments later, he straights a little up, asking the others. "Should we tell him?"

"I would prefer we didn't." Freddy cuts in before anyone can answer, the three others gives him a confuse look and he explains them. "I don't want to be the one telling him that his friends has been turned into animatronics, it will turn his whole world upside down."

"... Eh you got a point." Bonnie smiles sheepish, shrugging with: "Doubt he would believe us anyway."

"I don't like lying to my friends." Chica admit, gives Freddy angry eyes, but with a sigh, she says. "But in this case... I guess I can. Our situation isn't exactly normal."

"You said it.." Foxy muse from his spot.  
The four looks at the two golden animatronics and Freddy asks them. "You agree on our choice?"

Goldie smirks as he cross his arms. "You four sure has matured over the years." Glancing to Bonnie and Foxy. "Most of you at least."  
The two chuckle sheepish.  
"By the way." He learns up against one of the many tables inside the party room. "Any ideas what the new room should be?" Goldie points at the still under construction room. "Another diner room?"

"No, that room is going to be a game room, a place the Toys will entertain the customers." Freddy says. The two golden animatronics gives him a confused look. "The four smaller animatronics." He explain and they nods.

"Are they like us?" Spring asks, turning his gaze to the Parts and Service. "You know.. sentient?"

"Oh yes, but.. um..." Freddy tries finding a good word for how the Toys have behaved in their former home. Unlike him and his friends, they didn't have anyone so seek guidance from.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _It was clear these newer animatronics didn't want anything to do with them. Still, seeing how lost they looked, Freddy felt they have to try. He turned around as movements caught his eyes, behind him came Chica. It was hard seeing how she felt as her eyelids were gone, mouth broken and she was lacking hands as well. She looked at him, then to the scene where the Toys stood, still in Sleep Mode._

 _'Worry, Toys.' Freddy signed to her, well aware she couldn't answer him. Still doesn't mean he just should ignore the chicken._

 _Chica looked at him for a few seconds, then gesture her handless arm towards the scene, her only way saying; 'Go to them.'_

 _He nodded and went towards the scene. The Toys has just gotten active and Freddy could see that something was very wrong. Their mouths may be smiling, but their eyes weren't._

 _Toy Bonnie sat down in the corner, as far away from the others as possible, hugging its legs in self comfort. When Freddy came to close, the blue bunny eyes wide and before Freddy could do anything, it bolted over to one of the human sized air vents, in its only hope hiding away from what scared it._

 _Freddy felt sorry for Toy Bonnie, but he couldn't follow it through the air vent, he was too big. Turning to Toy Chica, it looked both frustrated and scared as its beak once again fell off._  
 _Toy Chica left, leaving the toy looking bear alone on the scene._  
 _Freddy walked slowly over to the sad looking and smaller bear, making a small wave. Toy Freddy shot him a glare._  
 _Freddy eyelids went into a sad expression and signed. 'Help you.' He waved towards the Parts and Service where his friends were, then turned back to Toys Freddy and made a single sign. 'Family.'_  
 _But Toy Freddy pushed him away, opened its mouth as if trying to say something, but only the welcoming recording came out. Toy Freddy closed its mouth looking really sad, but when Freddy tried comforting it, he was again pushed away._  
 _Freddy lowered his head, made one last sign. 'I'm sorry' and left the smaller bear to its own suffering._

 _This place might look happy fro_ m _the outside and at day, but at night and for the animatronics, this place was nothing but suffering._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"They are not like us, we tried helping them, but they did not understand." Freddy explains and Bonnie add with an angry but also sad frown. "Every time we tried communicate with them, they always mistook it for hostility." Glancing to the two gold colored robots. "You made it look so easy with us."

"...that's not good." Spring mutter, adding to Bonnie. "And everything looks easy when you know how to deal with a certain problem."

Goldie nods, still he have to know more about these 'Toys' "How did they act?"

"Act?" Foxy blinks, thinking of his own shows.

"Were they trying to play like kids?" Spring asks, remembering how these four reacted the first time they became sentience robots. "Or were they acting more like adults?"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all looks to one another, but quickly made clear that none of them has any clue, what age the Toys are. For all they got from the Toys was an pretty aggressive behavior. Feeling pretty helplessly, they all shrugged and Chica mutter sad. "We have no idea..."

"Maybe when they wake up, me and Spring should look at them." Goldie suggest, adding with a soft smile. "We have quite the experience taking care of kids."  
The four smiles, well aware what both Goldie and Spring speaks about.

"But can't we think about them after Halloween?" Foxy asks out in the blue, everyone turns to him. The fox gives them a sheepish grin. "What? This is the first time we celebrate Halloween for real, and I have really looked forward to it."

"I agree with the mutt." Bonnie says, turning to their leader Freddy. "It would be stupid waking them up when we're too busy for this holiday."

Freddy thinks about it for a few moments, then nods in agreement "Alright, after Halloween then."

"Dibs on carving the pumpkins!" Foxy cries happy and bolts to the kitchen, and to everyone's surprise, this time it is not Bonnie who chases him, but Chica. "I wanna carve some too!"

Goldie rolls chuckling his eyes and tells the two. "Calm down, there's enough for anyone."

* * *

 **Speaking about good timing. I'm going to write an Halloween chapter, just up to the real Halloween. I wonder that will happen to Christmas as well? we'll see.**

 **Halloween chapter(s) the next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we got the Halloween chapter! And it is so long..!**

 **I know, it might not have as much spook or fun as you wants, but I still need progress in the story.**  
 **so I took the change introducing Rena in this chapter.**  
 **I will later draw her so you know how she looks like.**

 **many wanted Foxy a bit more into the story, so I gave him a scene where he tells ghost stories and spook Mike at the same time ^^**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Unaware of the preparations at the restaurant, Mike goes shopping for food as he seriously needs something else than just pizza. After that, he walks home. He did wish he could speak with Sean some more, but after the lecturing he got from the man, he thinks it's best he lay low for a little while. After all; the only reason he did keep his job is because of their old friendship, not to mention Mike did kinda have to get used to that Sean is his boss now.  
Back home he realize that Steve has a visitor, unless the red haired did speak to the television again.

"When do you think he will be home?" A far too familiar female voice asks, almost making Mike drop the bag of food in his hands. That is not the television.

"Beats me, nowadays he only gets home to sleep." Steve replies, just as Mike steps inside the apartment, the red haired smirks. "Or just the moment he needs to, sup Mikey!"

Mike gives his roommate a glare, he didn't really like that particular nickname and of course people keeps on calling him that. He turns his gaze to the young woman, sitting on the sofa and not right beside Steve, which Mike will prefer. "Didn't know you were in town Rena." He remarks, yet has a pretty good guess why she's here. And he isn't the case.

Rena looks very alike to her older brother with blue eyes and slightly tan skin, the only exceptions is her hair, it is light brown and more curly than Sean's. She turns to him and she does not look happy. "You know why I'm here monsieur (mister)!" She tells him hard. Getting on her feet, sitting her hands on her hips. "I'm here to see my brother. You know, the one I thought was death for almost sixteen years!"

"Hang on." Steve blinks and stares wide eyed at Rena. "Are you mister Uptights sister?!" He whistle. "Wow, you're way cuter than him."  
Rena glance to him, then to Mike as the man remarks flatly. "Don't let Sean catch you saying that.."

"Why?" Steve asks, looks at both Rena and Mike. "He's one of those overprotective brother types?"

Mike isn't fully sure if Sean actually will be overprotective around Rena. Sure he got quite aggressive when those bullies were after his sister as kids, but those guys deserved that bloody nose. However, he has no idea how Sean will react around Rena anymore, they haven't seen one another for years!  
He sight and turns to Rena, trying to explain. "Look, I know you want to see him, but-"

"But what?" Rena interrupts him. "Don't he want to see his petite soeur (little sister)?" She asks.

Mike isn't sure what the last meant, but he's pretty sure it means sister in some sort. He asks her to sit down and begins explaining her from her brother's possible point of view. "Sean is still trying getting used to he actually has a sister again."

Rena blinks, clearly confused. She turns to Steve that add with a weak smirk. "Yeah, from what I got, that guy lost his memories and have been living as someone named Frederick or something these past years."

"How did he remember me then?"

"That was my fault." Mike admit and tells Rena that he somehow triggered Sean's childhood memories by taking him to their old house. "And to be honest, I think getting those memories back was quite painful. More so when he realized he's actually is someone else, try and think how it would feel." He asks the younger sister to the said man. "To suddenly realize you are someone else and has another family.. who thinks you're dead."

Rena hugs herself, looking quite sorry for her brother. "Poor brother, no wonder why he sounded so strange over the phone.."

"It was when he actually realized he got a sister." Mike explain, and have to admit. "And I'm impressed he took it so darn calmly. If that were me, I would have broken completely down." He eyes Rena. He don't want to deny her seeing Sean, but he wish this to go slowly. They haven't seen one another for years and a lot has change. "I will let you see him, but go easy on him, alright"

"Alright, tomorrow then?"

Mike blinks several time, then. "Wha— No! That is not taking it easy, that's rushing it!" He exclaim annoyed how impatience Rena is.

"But he owns me a birthday party!" Rena pouts, acting annoyingly cute. "He promised me~!"

Steve makes a 'I so want to date her' look, making Mike throw his security cap at him. "Don't even think about it Steve! And Rena, seriously." He turns to the younger woman again, getting a bit annoyed. "Didn't you hear what I just said? He is still _getting used to have a sister_!"

"But I want to see him!"

"What if he isn't there?"

"What do you mean? It's Halloween tomorrow and every boutique celebrates it." Rena remarks, frowning. "He's probably going to help wherever he's working with the decorations, right?" She did however raise a brow as Steve begins snickering and Mike looking awkward away. She blinks confused. "What?"

"Your big brother doesn't need doing that!" Steve begins laughing. "For you know what?" Still laughing of what he sees as freaking hilarious, he fetches the news clipping Mike have saved and shows it to the confused woman. "Because he owns a freaking company! That company!" He points at the article of the reopening of Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rena explode, staring wide eyes at the red haired. "He owns a company?!"

Steve nods with a huge grin. "Yup."

She looks at Mike. The brunette shrugs, feeling a little helpless. "It's true, and I.. eh work for him."

"Oh, now I am so going to ask him for a huge birthday party!"

"Rena, he might not have time!" Mike cries, finding it harder keeping this one from running over to the place and probably scare the crap out from Sean and the animatronics in the meantime. "It's busy owning such a place! Especially when it's this close to an Holiday!"

"Too bad for him!" Rena retorts, making both males jump. "I am going to see him tomorrow whatever he likes it or not!"

This is a losing battle... Mike have known Rena long enough to know that when she gets like this, nothing is going to stop her. "Can't I at least give him a head's up?"

"Hm, okay." Rena smiles sweet.

Mike nods, takes his phone and walks off to make a call. Moments later he got Sean over the phone. " _Frederick Faz_ -"  
"Hey Sean, it's me." He softly interrupts.

A small pause and Sean asks. " _Mike? Why the sudden call?"_ He sounds pretty surprised and he has every reason to. Mike makes a sigh and knows he better get this over with. "I needs to give you a heads-up, Rena is coming tomorrow."  
 _  
clonk!_

Mike blinks of the sudden sound and for a second thinks the man has hung up, but then small voices reveals the phone is still on. He can't catch what the voices are saying, but one of them sure sounds worried.  
 _"I'm fine"_ Sean replies is a little muffled too, then a ruffling sound and the man's voice again clear. "... _Sorry about that.. I.. dropped the phone._ "

"I don't blame you." Mike muse. Sean didn't answer him, making the man a bit worried. "You alright?"  
 _"... Not really_ " Sean admit over the phone, a sight and he asks " _Can't she wait seeing me? It's pretty busy with-_ "  
"Sorry" Mike interrupts, feeling bad Sean now have to deal with this too. "But I can't stop her from going. She will come to Freddy's tomorrow and she wants you to be there."

" _You do know what it is tomorrow?_ " Sean asks, not sounding happy and Mike don't blame him.  
"... I suggest you find time, unless you want it turn really embarrassing." Mike says, well aware Rena could pull a stunt of making a scene with no regards of the others.

Sean makes a long sigh, then silence and after some painful moments, the man finally says. " _Alright, I will be there tomorrow, guess I owe her..._ "

"Maybe, but don't let that allow her push you around. She doesn't know how to have a older brother anymore."

" _Makes us even._ " Sean laughs darkly. " _For I have no idea how to have a younger sibling._ " A muzzled voice in the background and Sean makes another sigh. " _Sorry, I have to go... You actually caught me in middle of a meeting."  
_  
How long does Sean work? "You shouldn't work this long." Mike says, even the boss of the restaurant needs rest.  
" _I'll be fine, goodnight Mike_ " And Sean hung up. Mike lowers the phone, again getting that feeling that this isn't such a good idea, only this time. It isn't his idea...

The next morning, Rena follows Mike to work, exactly as she said she would. And no matter how much he tried convincing her staying back at the apartment. Rena is quite stubborn and maybe a little spoiled as well as she just refused to give in no matter how much he asked her. Rena's parents did get very protective and gushy around (what they so far thought) their last child. Rena isn't a bad person, she just have gotten so used to get what she wants that she don't understand the meaning of No and that can be rather annoying at times.  
Mike sure hopes Sean wouldn't let Rena get her will all the time, then again, he has no idea how to be a big brother anymore.  
Going to the restaurant, Mike have to admit that all the decorations to the Holliday is rather impressive.  
Outside the doors are several carved pumpkins with scary (and some really funny) faces with light inside. Over the doors is a poster with the gang on and big words says 'Halloween at Freddys. Enjoy trick and treats this whole week' and below is attractions to this week of Halloween at Freddy's.

"Now I really wish I'm a little child." Rena giggle after she have read the poster, she smiles up to Mike. "It sounds funny!"

"You can still enjoy it" Mike says, nods to the poster. "It doesn't say anything about age." The animatronics didn't seems to mind at all when he plays around with them. Maybe they see adults just as big kids? He have no idea how those guys sees the world. "Let's get inside." And that they do.

Again Mike is impressed over the decorations, on the tables, many small monster looking candles and hanging from the ceiling; paper bats. Glancing to the scene, instead of the sometimes 'Happy Birthday' banner over the scene, it has been replaced with a 'Happy Halloween' with many small drawings of witches.  
Mike asks Rena to wait out in the dining room while he would change to his security uniform. When he returns, he finds the woman speaking with one of the caters, also dressed up for the occasion. Mike has no idea how Sean came up with all these things this fast, but he is impressed.  
He leaves Rena to her conversation and walked over to the animatronics. Freddy is still missing on the scene, but that isn't what catches the man's eyes, it is how nervous the animatronics suddenly looks.  
"What's up with you?" He asks the rabbit and chicken both dressed up as well, glancing to the cove, but Foxy isn't near sticking his head out. "Is the stress getting to you?" He asks both teasing and worried.

"I wish." Bonnie muse back to the human. He's dressed up as a vampire, with a black cloak and his purple fur more white. Even if he's a rabbit, the designers never did give Bonnie any buck-teeth, so him having buck teeth vampire style sure is a strange sight.

Mike blinks, not at Bonnie's Halloween design, that's awesome, but at what the rabbit said. "Then what is it?"

"Fre-I mean the manager completely freaked last night, something about his sister." Chica explains, she corrects her witch hat. "He got so nervous and scared that it affected us." Her costume design is with a long and crooked hat with a homemade spider hanging on, a middle-long cape and a broom stick where a monster looking cupcake plush: Cakey is hanging like her 'black cat' which is a pretty hilarious sight.

Okay, never thought they would get nervous, Mike has simple hoped it will just be Sean he needs to calm down. "Don't you three worry, just be yourself." He ensure the two, then quickly add when Bonnie got a devilish smirk on his face. "I mean, how you usually are around guests." Pointing at the rabbit "Don't you dare—"

"Oh I dare alright." Bonnie interrupts him smirking. "After all, it is Halloween." And just to make a little fun with the man, he takes his cape over his face old Dracula style. "So many victims for us to scare."

"And oh so little time." Chica giggles, even Mike can't help but smile.

Letting out a small laugh. "Just don't bite anyone Count Bonnica."  
And Mike quickly leaves before Bonnie realize what he just made fun of. Ignoring Bonnie's outburst, he walks over to Foxy's 'lair' and peaks inside the cove.  
"You in here- what are you suppose to be?" He asks with a raised brow to the dressed up, but nervous looking fox.  
Foxy gives him a weak smile which looks a little strange with that white paint over his face. "A skeleton pirate, like those in that movie you showed us."

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Mike says and with an extra look on the mix of skeleton and pirate, well, now he can see and have to admit that Foxy's costume looks both scary and great at the same time.  
He smiles. "If you have been human, then I would definitely have thought you were one of those guys." He almost missed the small flinch from the fox, he blinks, but chose ignoring it. "How's you holding up captain?" He asks the pirate fox.

"Don't worry about me." Foxy smiles. "I have endured worst storms than this."  
Mike can't help but chuckle of the fox's reply.  
"Who is this sister of his?" Foxy asks, peeking out from the cove, lifting his eye patch for this sister of Sean.

Mike points at Rena. "The one speaking with the Frankenstein cater." Still busy having a.. flirting conversation with one of the caters. Mike do not like seeing that, but do keep it cool.

Foxy looks at her, then blinks. "I thought she would be younger."

Mike chuckle, making the fox look at him. "She was small once, but humans do grow up at some point."

"I know that." Foxy grumble, much to Mike's surprise. He thought these guys didn't know the children they entertain would sooner or later grow up. "We're aren't simple minded robots you know."

Well, now he just feels stupid.. "Sorry, I sometimes forget how advanced you guys are." Mike muse, feeling kinda bad expecting them not knowing stuff like that. He should have known better, they know more than people thinks.

Foxy looks at him, his yellow eyes soften "If it's any comfort, we only began thinking outside our programming after the upgrade. If you met us before that, well, we wouldn't know children one day become the adults."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Goldie wasn't kidding when he said school. He brought the four to a room, filled with books, a blackboard and other stuff they have never seen before now.  
The golden bear asked them to sit and they did. Goldie cleared his throat and said rather happy. "Right, let's get you four schooled. Before we begin, a few rules: If you have a question, reach your hand up in the air. While you are in here, there will be no small talk among you, only if your teacher says you may. And I won't see any tricks or pranks as well." Goldie gave Foxy and Bonnie a hard look._

 _"Why are you looking at us?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Because I know you two, especially you Bonnie. You will try do a prank sooner or later." Goldie said in matter of fact, then he clapped his hands together, smile back on. "Alright! Let's get started!"_

 _And a young woman with very light brown hair walked inside and she gave each of the "students" some items, such as pen and paper, telling them, these could be use to write notes._  
 _"I will be your teacher." She told them, sitting down on the front table. "My name is Kate, nice meeting you."_  
 _The four newly upgraded animatronics greets her polite back._  
 _"Today we start a little easy." Kate gave each a book of.. animals. "And because I thinks it will be kinda funny, I want you four to study the animal you present."_

 _"Why?" Chica asked. "Would we need this on the stage?"_

 _"Probably not, but you will need widen your horizon." Goldie explained for Kate. And Kate added. "Your father has a personal wish that you shouldn't be trapped inside your new home. In other words." She gave the four a small smirk. "You should know a bit more about the world when you're out in it."_

 _Foxy's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean we can go outside?"_

 _Goldie nodded, smiling. "Correct, and some other things we now can do. Did he ever tell you what he was planning?" He suddenly asked Freddy._

 _The brown and younger bear looked down, trying figuring out what Goldie spoke about, then his mind went to the strange paper- his mind suddenly knew what it was: a will. "That woman said I has become heir of all the company's money."_

 _Kate nodded. "Correct, he saved those up for you before..." She stopped herself for some reason._

 _Chica looked up, sensing something was up, but wasn't sure what. "Where is father?" She asked, wishing he was here._

 _"Yeah" Bonnie nodded, making a small grin. "I've long wanted speak with him."_

 _Goldie eyes saddens "Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica... your father.. he's gone..."_

 _"Gone?" Foxy asked and the three others looked up, not sure what the golden bear meant by that, nor why he looked so sad._

 _Goldie sighted, he didn't think now was the time telling them what death means. "I will tell you tonight. Now; you study."_  
 _They just looked at him, all with the same face of not getting why to study? They are robots, they didn't need knowing things like the animal kingdom._  
 _"I know this much be very confusing, but you just have to deal and be happy you get these lessons. They are so far your only source of information of the world outside these walls." Goldie explained, he gestured out to the building they are inside. "We won't stay here forever, and I won't be able teaching you much when we do leave."_

 _Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie glanced to one another, first now realizing they actually would like knowing more of what was outside. They never had this thoughts before, they didn't know it yet, but the new upgrades has done more than just change their appearance and allow them to speak. And with this newfound curiosity, they began to study. And like all students, they discovered certain topics they liked hearing more about than others, but all in all; they all wanted to know more, they wanted to learn and get a little taste of how it was to be.. human._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"We didn't really know much back then.." Foxy smiles weakly to Mike, so happy they did get schooled at that place. It sure helps knowing what is going on around them.

Mike simple nods, he has no wish of telling the fox that he has met them before the upgrades, but those meetings were far from friendly.  
The man can find sympathy in their former hostility now though, they were more trapped than he was in that location. At least they have gotten a better life here. He claps Foxy friendly on the shoulders, careful though so he didn't ruin the white paint. "Good thing you do now."

Foxy smiles and returns back into his cove. Mike decides he better see how Freddy is doing, but quickly realize he can't speak with the bear as that one is shut down inside the Parts and Service.  
So he walks to the Manager office, knocks on the door and to his surprise, it isn't Sean who opens the door. Nope, it's a way older man with bright blond hair and red brown eyes. This man blinks, then smile. "Oh, you must be Mr. Schmidt."  
And he opens the door wide, letting Mike inside.  
Mike stares a bit dumbfounded at this older man, not sure who he is, but he looks pretty important with that white business suit. Then his eyes notice the other male inside the office, sitting on the chair and looking like a nerve wreck. "How you feeling?" Mike asks his friend worried.

Sean makes a small laugh. "Make a guess" He says darkly. "I'm going to meet my sister for the first time in over a decade. Oh and I didn't know I had one before a few days ago."

"You are just over thinking it." The blond says and walks over to Sean, sitting his hands on the younger male's shoulder to calm him down. "Simple be yourself."

"Easy for you to say..." Sean muse frowning. "You at least knows how it is having a younger sibling..."

Wait a second, Mike blinks to the older blond. "You two are brothers?"

The blond man nods, still with that warm smile on his face. "Yes, even though we aren't related. I still consider Frederick or Sean as you know him as my younger brother."

"..That some role change." Mike have to admit, He didn't expect Sean suddenly would become the younger sibling in his second life.

Sean gives him a look. "Yeah, a role change indeed."

"Now, don't sulk." His older brother smiles. "Not when you're going to meet your "new" little sister." He jokes, but it only cause Sean to groan and hide his head.

Mike feels sorry for the man, but Sean's adoptive older brother is right. He shouldn't be in bad mood meeting his sister again.

"Hey! Has everyone seen my brother?! He's suppose to own this place!"

And speaking of sister, Rena is starting making a scene.. Mike resist his urge of making a groan and turns to his rather surprised friend of his seemly new sister's yelling. "You better show yourself, unless you want her tearing this place apart searching for you."

"What has mother and father been teaching her all these years?" Sean asks rather annoyed, but he do leave the office with his older brother and Mike close behind.

Outside, most of the employees and even some of the guests have their attention on Rena as she kept making a fuss about of where her brother is.  
"So, anyone seen him?"

Freddy- or Sean rolls his eyes, barely seeing that little girl he knew as child in this rather self-confident woman before him. "What about looking behind?" He asks and Rena spins around, eyes widen in seemly surprise. And before Sean can comprehend what just happen, he find this old teenager around his neck. "Big brother!" She cries overjoyed. "I've missed you!"  
He can't really say the same, as he haven't known he has a sister for all these years and maybe that's a good thing. Considering he has been living as an tool for entertaining.

"You're suppose to hug her back." Goldie remarks, Sean glance back to him and find it annoying how the usual golden bear find this, mildly to say; hilarious. He shoots the blond a glare, but do hug the young woman, although it feels a bit... wrong.

Rena steps back from him, she gives him a weak smile. "Still getting used to having a sister, huh?" She asks, slightly titling her head at him.

"Yeah, sorry if this family reunion isn't as anticipated.."

"Well, I did kinda thought you were death." Rena shrugs as if they speaks of the weather, making Sean raise a brow.  
She simple smiles. "So, well, I'm just happy you're alive." Her smile widens "So, you own this place?"

"Yes, along with my older brother." Sean replies, happy they can speak of something he finds a bit more secure than speaking of him being death.

"You have an older brother?!" Rena gasps, then turn her attention to the blond as Goldie chuckle. "That would be me, nice meeting you miss." They shake hands and Rena asks smiling. "Does this mean you're my brother too mister?"

"You have just met him." Sean points out, but those two don't seems to listen.

Goldie let out a small laugher. "I wouldn't mind have another sibling, my name is Gold by the way."

That made both Rena and Mike blink, but it is only the girl who made the remark. "That's a strange name."

"Well, actually my real name is Calam, but pretty much all my life, people have been nicknaming me for my "golden" personality." The man jokes.

Quote to the usual brown bear making a facepalm.

"He does that a lot." Goldie remarks to the confuse looking Rena of her older brother's reaction.

Freddy looks up, pretty annoyed. "Guess why? Last time he explained his nickname, he said it was because he got a "golden" touch." Or that was because he joked why he should keep track of their fanatical incomes, but he rather not say that.  
Goldie simple laughs and turns to leave. "You two have fun now, oh and Mr. Schmidt." He stops, turning his reddish eyes to the security guard.

Mike blinks. "Yes?"

"We're excepting a lot of customers today, so I expect you keep an keen eye on everything." Gold says kinda hard, still smiling though.

Mike glance to Sean. "See you later then, I'm going sir." And he leaves the two Legrands along with Gold.

Sean turns to his newly discovered younger sister, not sure what he should do with her at the moment, she have kinda become a stranger for him. "So.. would you like I show you around?" He asks, not sure what else he can do.  
For he did not feel like talking about the past with her, he got enough of lying to Mike.  
"Sure." Rena nods and let's her brother shows her around.

Meanwhile Freddy keeps his flesh and blood sister occupied, the others have a lots of work keeping the Halloween party running. Chica and Bonnie plays and sings several songs about the holiday. Foxy entertains the kids by several spooky stories he has gathered from people out in the city in his human disguise.

"Let me be tellin' ye 'bout th' mysterious faces on th' floor." Foxy begins one of the stories with his pirate accent, the small kids, already spooked gather closer around their parents while the older and "braver" kids just readying themselves for another good ghost story.  
"Every Halloween, in 'tis place, mysterious faces gunna appear on th' floor, all wit' a scream on their lips like they be suffocatin' through th' floor. 'n no matter how many times they abrasive th' surface, th' faces gunna always return at th' nightfall 'o Halloween. Because 'o 'tis, th' management did a wee diggin' 'o what was here before." He smiles devilish to the crowd of people. "'n what was once build here many years back? It was a graveyard, 'n them faces that appears on th' floor be from them people who has be buried."

The smallest gasped, the older ones and some parents begins muttering back and forward, trying figuring out if it's just a story or actual real.  
Mike have also listen to this particular story and honestly, he haven't seen any face on the floor while he has been here, so, it have to be just a story Foxy made up.  
Foxy noticed the security guard shakes his head, the fox smirks to the crowd. "Ye do not believe me?" He points at the floor where Mike stands. "Then what be that below ye feet mate?"  
Everyone, yes even Mike looks at the spot Foxy points. Right under Mike's feet is a screaming face expression on the floor.

"Holy crap!" Mike jumps away from the spot, and his reaction scared the wits out from the smaller children, even some of the bigger kids screamed scared. After the scare though, pretty most everyone found this story creepy awesome, well except from Mike. "I thought it only was a story!" He cries pretty freaked out at the fox.

Foxy smirks and while the security guard is busy biting down curses for this scare. Foxy gives a thumps-up to Spring who conveniently puts a piece of charcoal and chalk into a pocket in his costume.

Spring turns around by someone who is giggling hysterical, behind him is a young teen girl, sitting alone on a chair. "That was awesome." She giggle of the prank the hare and fox pulled on the guard.

Yeah, who knew freaking people out could be this funny, he gives this girl a smile, then notice that she's all alone. "Aren't you with your friends?" He asks.

The girl shrugs. "No, I prefer being alone." But Spring can see she don't really wants to. He steps over to her. "Why?"

She hesitate, then asks instead. "Who're you suppose to look like?"

Spring blinks a little of the topic change, but chose not poke more into why this one is alone. So he answers her question with a smile. "Robin Hood."

The girl let out a small giggle. "Never seen a hare dress up as him."

Spring smiles widen. "Now you have."

"What's your name?"

"Spring." He replies, blinks of her suddenly smile as if something is funny with his name. "Something you find funny."

"A little." She replies, and smile sheepish. "My name is April."

Okay, that is kinda funny. He chuckle learns closer to her. "I like that name, reminds me of my favorite time of year."

"The spring?"

He nods.

April giggle, this time with beaming eyes. "Mine too! Especially Easter!"

"Same here." Spring laughs, he sits down beside her. "I have lot of fun helping the Easter Bunny"

"I thought you were the Easter Bunny."

"No, I'm his cousin."

"Really?!" April asks, eyes shimmering in sign she actually believes his little joke.

Spring laughs, letting her have this little one. "Sure, why do you think my name is Spring?"

"That is so cool!" April smiles, not really realizing this is actually not true. She jumps up in front of Spring, eyes wide in wonder. "Does this means you can get more eggs from him?"

A not far from them, Goldie, in his human body watches Spring speak with this young teen, listing to the strange but also very joyful conversation. "He gives me some of his eggs, so I can hide them in here." Spring replies, glancing to Goldie. "But only because the manager scares him."

Goldie chuckle of that small joke, April giggles and admit smiling. "He is a little scary."  
Spring leans his head down to her. "Don't worry, he's is really a nice person."

"Okay" She nods, and asks "Why are you gold colored?"  
And Spring makes up a funny story why he is gold colored, much to the young girl's huge amusement.

* * *

 **the last section is also a bit important, but I will explain why much later on.**

 **Did you like the ghost story? I heard of it years ago and it kinda stuck since then, sometimes it does come in handy having a sticking memory.**

 **there will go some time before there will come another chapter, this one did take a lot from me.**  
 **So till next time and Happy Halloween!**


	27. Chapter 27

**and I'm ready again! hope you are too :)**

 **this chapter will mostly be from Marion's point of view, mostly so he can get a little storytime himself.**

 **to Bonbongirl1987: I will let Mike answer that question the second he knows the truth about the animatronics.**

 **but for now, to all of you, please be patience, I will let Mike will know who they are, but not now. the next chapters will be more character introduction for those from FNAF 2  
that being the Toys and a certain Night Guard from that game. still no Balloon Boy though.**  
 **  
but for now: enjoy the story.**

* * *

Near closing, Mike and the other employees ask the remaining customers to leave as this day of work is at its end.  
The only one who didn't leave is Rena, she sits on one of the empty tables with a leftover cake from the party. Rena noticed that Mike keeps glancing down to the floor. "You dropped something?" She asks.

"No" Mike replies her a little absent, he looks up of someone laughing and notice that it is Sean. The young manager stands beside the face Mike stood one few hours ago and with a hard stroke over the face with his foot, the face gets smudged off. Mike stares at the no longer face looking spot, then slowly turns to Foxy and to his surprise Spring. Both laughing their asses off by one successful prank.  
"I hate you guys.." He grumble, and the only thing keeping him from hunting them down is Rena and the confuse looking staff of why the heck two of their animatronics are rolling on the floor in laughter.

Chica walks out from the kitchen, only giving Spring and Foxy one confused look before asking Rena. "How's the cake?"

"It's delicious." Rena smiles, making Chica boast her chest proudly.

"Consider it as your birthday cake." Sean says, giving his real sister a smirk. "Sorry it got no lights."

Rena smiles to her older brother. "That's okay, I'm just happy _someone-_ " She glares at Mike. "Remembered my birthday."

Mike scratches his neck in embarrassment. "Um... sorry?"

"I forgive you.. this time." Rena smirks and walks over to one-arm hugs Sean. "But only because you reunited me and Sean."

The young manager turns his blue eyes to the security guard. "Yeah, thank Mike." He smiles weakly, for he is truly happy seeing his sister again.

Okay, that's settles it, seeing Sean and Rena being reunited makes almost being fired from that stunt he pulled off so much worth it. Mike gives the two siblings a single nod. "You're welcome, say." He glance at the clock, then to Rena. "It's getting late. And knowing your parents; they probably worried sick where you are."

"I can just call them" Rena suggest laidback, although she did promise them returning home this evening. She's pretty sure they will forgive her being late when she tells them that Sean has been alive all these years. "They will be so happy hearing that Sean is alive!"  
But to her surprise, Sean asks her not to tell them and explain her why. "I'm not ready to face them. Honestly.." He steps a little away from her "..I wasn't ready to face you, Rena.."  
"Why?" She asks confused, they are his family.

Sean sights. "I'm still trying getting used to I'm not the one I thought I were all these years. Please understand." He looks right into her eyes. "I have grown up as someone else. I wasn't Sean Legrand, that name is still foreign to me, and so is mother and father." Or rather, some programming made him think that Scott is his father. Not his real parents.

Rena blinks once, then thinks back on how Sean reacted when she hugged him. He reacted exactly like one who got hugged by a stranger would, he's right, the Legrand family has become strangers.. and so has she... It hurts realizing that. "But you do remember us, don't you?"

"I only remembered you a few days ago, and.." He looks sad away. "Even those memories feels like someone else's... but." His eyes goes to her again "When I'm ready, I will contact them, but not today."

Rena nods, she have to accept that their relationship won't be the same as she remembered as child. The clock hit seven and the last customers are asked to leave, Sean gets on his feet and tells her softly. "You better head home."  
Again the young woman nods, gets up to leave, but not before giving her brother a hug. "I may be a stranger to you, but you are still my big brother." She whispers, and with those words, she leaves.

Sean watches her leave, sad he can't give her more than just acceptance, he sure hope he someday will love her as his younger sister again and care for her just as deeply he does for his fellow animatronics.  
"Bring her home safety." He tells/ask Mike.

The other male nods and with a friendly clap on the shoulder, Mike leaves with Rena.

The young manager sits down on the scene, silently watching the cleaning crew doing their job and when they leaves. A pair of orange talons appears beside him. "You alright?"

"I'm confused." He admits to Chica, glancing up to her purple eyes. "Who am I really? Sean Legrand? or Freddy Fazbear?"

"I think you are both." Bonnie says, knelling down beside him.

Sean or Freddy, he isn't sure anymore, he sights, closes his eyes and when he opens them again, he's no longer on the scene. Getting on his feet, the bear animatronic walks out from the Parts and Service, looking sad at his two friends, feeling so lost. "How can I be both? They see me as human, but I know... no, I'm not sure anymore what I am anymore..."

Bonnie and Chica looks at him with eyes filled with pity. Foxy walks over to the bear, having the same sorry eyes. Freddy know this is stupid, but he can't stop his human soul clinging to any sense of humanity he have left after knowing what he truly is. "I'm sorry... I just..." He sits his paws on his human body "I..want to know what I am."

"You're an human soul."

The four turns around, at the door to the Parts and Service stands Marion, having a somewhat strained look on his face. "Inside.. an artificial body."

"I noted." Freddy muse annoyed, and still; aren't they more than just trapped souls? They aren't suffering anymore, they can live a pretty normal life; their father prove that by giving them this place. "But— "

"I admit I never thought he would do this." Marion interrupts, having his usual monotone expression on his face again, the puppet scratches his long finger over his mask in wondering. "The one you call your father, he makes you live as a normal life as possible among the humans. I'm still not sure if he's the most selfish man or the biggest fool."

"Hey!" Foxy snaps angry, he- none of this group likes when someone insults the first human they truly cared for. "Father is no fool, he saved us!"

"Did he really?" Marion asks dull, stepping away from the door. "Let me asks you; what right did he have in throwing us into this life? I obviously didn't ask for his help."  
The four blinks, not sure what the puppet speaks about, of course they didn't know, their minds were so simple back then.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _The music was playing once again, most people could think he liked hearing its soothe tunes, but in reality, he hated it. Sure he likes music, but this special tune made him go limb, made his mind foggy and unable to see what was truly around of him._  
 _He was different from the others, beside from his ghostly powers, he remembered his death and he remember when his family used him for their own selfish goal for fame- forced him to stay in this body, and follow orders, like a puppet. The invisible strings his father put on him, he could feel them; sting into his plastic skin, reminding him he was nothing but a pawn to His game._  
 _They called him Marionette, but he had another name once, a name he was stripped from when he became the puppet._

 _At day he handed gifts out to children, practically the only light in his miserable life, for at night. His thoughts would keep going back to who he was before all this, what he was forced to do against those sad souls. His father's strings made him do exactly the same what his father did to him; trapped them inside a moving prison.. never allowed them to return 'home' as they all want. And when he was reminded of what he has done to those souls, when he feel- hear their screams from what he has done to them. When that happened, all he wanted; is to kill._

 _The music suddenly stopped, much to his surprise, the manager should be aware of his hostility, after all, he almost became this puppet's victim. With the music gone, he could move again. He opened the box that both was his prison and home at the same time. It was still day, but no one was around._

 _"Hey what are you doing there?"_

 _Oh, someone was here. Marionette crawled out from his box and went to the source, he stopped behind a wall, seeing a middle aged man. This man wore the iconic security uniform, an uniform that always made Marionette see red. He remember that the one who killed him often wore such uniform, but to his huge frustrations, his father's curse made him unable seeing the face of the one who took his- all the lives that now possessed these animatronics in this building. That was the biggest reason why he want to kill._  
 _He want this to stop!_  
 _But because he cannot see who was the real killer, every human is a threat._  
 _He was about to attack this man, but stopped as he noticed the withered Foxy stood out in the corridor. Usually when active, Foxy and the others would wander around, mostly trying going to the office where the Night Guard would be. They might look dangerous, but they really weren't._  
 _Sure the Nightmare that haunts everyone could make them quite quirky and somewhat hostile, but never as close to killer mode as Marionette. Most Night Guards that came here didn't know that and would do their best keeping the four away, which was somewhat a pity. Nightmare could be warded off by simple being nice to them, give them just a little light in their miserable lives._

 _Marionette would've felt sorry for them, but that was stripped away from him as well. But, he did feel a hint of surprise as this guard went over to Foxy with apparently no fear. "You're not suppose be out here." The guard said, making the fox almost right away calming down again and look at the man. The man did not see it though and chuckled slightly nervous of the staring fox. "Y-you know where you belong, so, uh.. get going." And Foxy went back into the Parts and Service to where the others were._  
 _Marionette has never seen anything like it, a Night Guard who didn't fear the animatronics? And glancing to Foxy, the guard have warded the Nightmare away too. For now at least._  
 _What made this one so special?_

 _This odd guard went down left and Marionette followed him, only stopped as the man reached the office and began speaking to another man, this one blond. "Did you see Foxy at the corridor? You know, he's always been my favorite."_

 _"Scott, I don't really give a crap about those freak..." The blond man groaned, but stopped when he noticed the prowling puppet, his wide eyes was clear sign he was scared. If the puppet could, it would have been delighted by this fact._  
 _"Fuck, it's the puppet!" And the blond fumble with something on the desk._  
 _Scott turned around as well, he too looked scared, but beside that, he stayed calm. Marionette titled his head, wondering if this one knew of all the animatronics being sentient?_

 _The years younger Scott returns to the other Night Guard, admitting "I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing... it's always." Glancing to the corridor again, seeing the puppet was still watching them. However this time, way more lethal as Marionette was ready to attack one of them._  
 _"..Thinking, and it can go anywhere."_

 _"No shit Sherlock." The blond grumble and quickly played on the music box on the desk. The tunes of 'My Grandfather Clock' made the puppet go limb._

 _Marionette felt someone took him and carried him back to the box. "Be nice tonight, alright?" He heard the one named Scott asked as he put this puppet back. The puppet gave the man a dead glare._  
 _"...Um, Mr._ _Fitzgerald. You better keep that music box going."_

 _And Marionette heard the one named Fitzgerald made the remark to this Scott character. "You don't fear Foxy; who can bite your fucking head off, no you fear a freaking puppet who apparently loves strangle you to death. I don't know about you, but this fucking place has too many death options!"  
Marionette never heard the answer, the soft tunes from the music box made his mind too foggy._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Did you know that your so called father has been working at the other locations." Marion remarks in small matter of fact, shaking off the small memory. Of course they wouldn't remember that, all the animatronics were so simple minded back then. "He got no idea you were sentient, simple doing his job. And then suddenly one day, he wants to help us?"

"What's your point Marion?" Freddy asks, eyes narrowed.

Marion glance to the bear. "I'm not sure if you should put this much trust in that man. What if he only was nice to you so you wouldn't—"

"That's enough Marion." Goldie interrupts, giving the puppet a warning stare. Only he and this puppet knows the truth what Freddy and his friends did to all those former Night Guards before the fire, but Goldie wants that this secret stays forever locked in the dark. They have been through enough already.

Marion gives the golden bear a look. "If you say so." He would probably have been annoyed by this, but as he can't feel a darn thing, he simple did what the golden bear asks. Crossing his longs arms, he change the topic. "By the way, I noticed Freddy is getting quite the attention, now he knows his human origin." Glancing to the brown bear. "How does it feel?"

"I'm still getting used to the thought." Freddy replies, feeling quite uncomfortable of Marion shows interest in this topic.

"Anything else?"

"Why this interest?" The bear asks instead. "You usually don't care about how we live our lives."

"Doesn't mean I find some point in them fascinating." Marion flatly retort. "Sure my none existing personality makes me rather uncaring. Still..." His black eyes meets Freddy's bright blue. "I do find it rather strange that you all have succeed fooling your friend Mike that you are not the friends he lost ages ago."

Foxy lower his ears slightly. "I'm not sure if that came out right, for you makes it sound like we don't care about Mike."

"Sorry for sounding rude then." Marion apologies with a dull tone, turning to Freddy again. "Although, I do wonder how any of your new human friends will react if they ever knew who you really are." He's kinda already making this wondering to reality. But making Mike realize his friends' spirits are inside the animatronics are a bit harder than thought. That one just haven't gotten it yet, speaking about being thickheaded.

"Don't even think about it." Spring says, walking over to the puppet. His ice blue locked right at Marion's black eyes.

Chica blinks confused. "What is he thinking about?"

"I'm just curious" Marion softly object, shrugging turning away from the glaring hare. "The only thing that actually keeps me sane, you of all must know how that feel." There is a reason why he even helped Goldie build those human suits to them. Beside; what harm could it make?  
According to the this new Security Guard and the animatronics, they are friends. So surly Mike would accept it, maybe even be happy knowing his friends are still around... if not. Oh well.

Spring in the other hand. "The way you're planning on doing it is not the right way." Marion gives him a small look. Spring eyes simple narrows. "Instead; you can think about how we can help the Toys, or maybe answer a little mystery of mine."

Oh yes, the half decayed body inside of his old suit. And why Marion knows this? Well, he's was the one who removed that mummified carcass from him. "To your little mystery, I have no idea who it was. Could've been anyone."  
Spring lowers his head, eyes filled with pain, or that what Marion thinks so, he has huge trouble describe emotions. He's been missing his for years, so yeah, hard time reading people.  
"And for the Toys." He turns to the rest. "Just turn them on and let them bond to you. They were only harmed by humans, so they wouldn't have much trouble with—"

"Wait a second." Spring interrupts, barely getting any reaction from Marion. "Are you saying they don't like being around humans?"

"Everyone would if they have been through the same as them." Marion replies in a bored tone, or at least he think he is getting bored of this discussion. "They did get scrapped, Oh and there might be the possibility they were active when that happen."

Spring and Goldie glance worried to one another, both turns to Chica there ask a bit confused. "Is it bad? I mean, me, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy got used for parts back then. We didn't like what the humans did and lost most of our trust to them as well."

"But we didn't go all rampage like they did their last days on the scene." Bonnie remarks, making the two golden animatronics eyes getting even bigger in horror. Bonnie shrugs. "I mean, they had the show.. and they got repaired all the freaking time."

Marion did wonder why these four didn't turn out as badly as the Toys. Could it be because the gang did have each other? If he don't count the location that burned down, there; well they killed people.  
Could the Toys be more mental weak or could it be because they didn't share any bonds between one another? Well except from Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. He sometimes saw them help one another once and a while.

"Brother, Spring; what's wrong?" Freddy asks the two horror looking animatronics. Snapping the puppet out from his thoughts. The two gold colored animatronics glance at one another, with a sight Goldie turns to his younger brother with worried eyes. "We're going to need Mike's help on this one."

Well, that's going to get interesting, Marion thinks, for the last time the Toys were near humans, they tried to kill them.

* * *

 **Mike: *walks into the room* hey, I hear one of the readers wants to ask me a-**

 **no, you heard wrong, sorry *removes the laptop***

 **Mike: *frown* ... let me guess: the question contain spoilers?**

 **eh yes...a lot, so you can't have it before we get to a certain point in the story, alright?**

 **Goldie: *appear beside me* what is the question about? *snatch the laptop***

 **hey!**

 **Goldie: *read the question* oh.. I can see why you won't-**

 ***takes the laptop back* yes, that's why. now would you two please let me finish this chapter? *shows them a small list* for I'm a little busy as people from my DeviantART page has asked me for a few drawings. not to mention I still haven't made all the Q and A I have gotten.**

 **Mike: *whistle* that and writing a story?**

 **yup, but hey, there are people more busy than me. so, thank you guys for reading. I still have the Q and A open and won't delete any question before it is replied on with a drawing.**  
 **so Bonbongirl1987 don't worry about your question.**

 **Mike: till next time.**

 ***shoot him a glare***

 **Mike: what?**

 **Goldie: *chuckle***


	28. Chapter 28

**the full introduction to the Toys approaches, I sure hope you will like them as much you seems to like how I portray the others.  
**  
 **and as some of you wanted me to touch a little more on Bonnie and Chica, I gave them a little moment :3**

 **to: frozem1: you said in one comment you wanted one of the animatronics to scare Mike, so here's a scare!**

_

 **to Bonbongirl1987: Freddy, this one is to you.**

 **Freddy: okay *read the comment* oh, thank you, that's very thoughtful. and... *clears throat* that's a very reasonable way seeing my personal dilemma.**

 **so you're going to follow it?**

 **Freddy: *nods* yes, better than pick a side, after all; I am both.**

 **good to hear that. dosen't mean I will still mention this a bit more, problem like this doesn't go away over one day.**  
 **anyway, let's get the story started shall we?**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Another day at Freddy's, at least this place is way better than the last one. So Mike didn't really have any trouble dragging himself out from bed, sure there are some days where he wish he could sleep an hour longer, but that's about it. He really likes this job, Freddy and friends is the biggest reason.  
Sean became a reason as well, oh and of course that this place actually thinks about its working conditions, the last place sure didn't.  
He still can't get over what Phone Guy said about them simple cleaning the mess up if someone died and laidback would file up the Missing person report.

Speaking of Phone guy, he feels kinda bad for this guy, according to his last call, Freddy and friends got him and probably killed him as well.. and they didn't even know it. No way he's gonna tell them, it would break their hearts, figural speaking that is. While eating breakfast, he did wonder if they actually have metallic hearts, and then wonder why the heck he thinks of something so stupid? A robot didn't need a heart.

"Morning!"

Mike glance up from his cereals, muttering a small. "Good morning." to Rena. Somehow she succeed persuade her parents in staying in town a little longer. Mike didn't mind, he's happy she stick around longer than the usual one day's visits.  
But Rena's reason for staying longer is not because of him(not what he knows of), but because of her brother. "Don't think he has time for you today." He tell her as she sits down with her breakfast that consists of toast.  
"You were lucky he had time for you yesterday."

"That's okay, I'm more interested in the animatronics." Rena says while eating her toast.  
Mike give her a look and she adds. "He said they have advanced A.I and I believe him. For I'm pretty sure that purple rabbit understood I spoke about it."

She has no idea how much those guys can understand. "Did you mistake Bonnie for a girl?" A problem Bonnie have and really get pissed when someone thinks he's a girl.

"Yeah, I don't think Sean saw it but the bunny sure looked angry." Rena remarks softly while eating her breakfast.

Mike chuckle as he don't blame Bonnie for that. "So; you're taking with me to work again today?"

"Not right away." Rena smiles and hands the brunette a commercial paper. "First; I wanna check that clothing store."

Of course, she is a girl after all. Oh well, at least Rena knows how to entertain herself, only one problem: he don't really like she goes alone, for he don't want her overprotective parents at his throat if something happens to their (not so) only daughter. "Please tell me you have someone with you."

Rena rolls her eyes. "Relax, I have a friend who lives nearby, she's going with me. Wow, you're just as bad as mom and dad."

"Hey, I don't mind you go alone, but the last time I let you. I have to change phone number because your mother kept lecturing me over it." And that is the truth, he said her parents are overprotective.

Rena rolls her eyes again. "I'm not their petite fille (little girl) anymore.."

Not fully sure what she said, but it did make him wonder. "How did you persuade them in staying anyway?"

"Oh, I told them I wouldn't leave your side." Rena smiles.  
"Great..." Mike groans, getting a feeling that if Mrs. and Mr. Legrand hears he let her go out in town on her own, he won't hear the end of it.. He don't blame them being overprotective, after all; they lost one of their children, but this is overkill!  
"Do me the favor and don't mention this to your parents, ever."

"Promise~" Rena grins.

Mike finishes his breakfast and right before he leaves, he tells her. "Call me when you comes to Freddy's." But he isn't sure she heard that, for Rena has already left. "...Great, another thing to worry about." He muse, for if Rena comes on a bad timing, she could discover the animatronics full awareness.

At Freddy's, Mike notice the place still have the Halloween decorations and full swing with the holiday program. It is good, but Mike is a bit disappointed that Freddy is still missing, but there is really nothing he can do about it..  
After changing to his uniform, Mike goes over and asks Foxy what the deal's with Freddy, for Bonnie and Chica are too busy.

"It seems the damaged is bigger than thought." Foxy replies after Mike asked. The fox gives him a weak smile. "Beside from being stuck inside the Parts and Service, he's fine."

"He don't mind?" Mike ask, for he sure would get bored and pretty annoyed if he 's stuck inside a room and wouldn't be able to leave.

"Nah, the mechanic has him turned off most of the time." Foxy shrugs and add with a smile. "It's like a dreamless sleep."

oh okay, it doesn't sound so... hang on, did he hear Foxy right? He know what a dream is?  
"You can dream?" He asks, again taken by surprise by how truly advanced they have become.

Foxy shrugs again "I think so, I mean, I see things when I sleep. It's mostly just what has happen and the images of the daring adventures I make up during the day."

Wow, they can actually dream, but.. why? "You know why?"

"Hmm not really." Foxy admit, but do have to say: "But it sure better than just close your eyes and wake up what feels like a second later. These dreams does tell we are actually sleeping." He blinks, realizing. "Oh I think I know what they are for."

"What?"

"I think when we're sleeping, our mainframe re-watch what we have seen and felt over the day and takes what is important. Explains why I do remember things better than before the Upgrade." Foxy explain.

Mike blinks, he wonder if that's how his brain works when he's asleep. Whatever the case, these upgrades they keep talking about has made them so much like a human that it is a little scary, yet also incredible fascinating.  
Anyway, they are both getting off topic. "About Freddy, any idea when he will get online again?"

"Maybe tonight." Foxy shrugs and Mike notice that the fox didn't meet his eyes. "They do sometimes turn him on at night."  
Is it just him, or is the animatronics acting a bit strange lately? What can be bothering them?  
"Thanks Foxy." He says and leaves the cove. While doing his job in keeping an eye on the guests, Mike can't help but wonder of what these animatronics keeps from him?  
Then again, he also keep things away from them too. He has for some time suspected them having a close connection to his childhood friends. Each and one of them are acting exactly like his old friends. But that all changed when Sean returned back to his life.  
Sean made it easier to believe that the animatronics weren't somehow possessed by his old friends ghost. Sean could've reprogrammed them to be like the three others without even knowing it. That idea sounds way more logical than the possession idea Mike has, so Mike stick to the programming theory. The personality programming does also explain why Freddy often acts so much like Sean.

"You look troubled."

Mike looks up and sees a big yellow head look down to him. "Hi Chica, just wondering."

"About what?" Chica title her head.

"Your personalities."

Chica walks up beside him so she didn't have to stare him down. "What about them?"

"Did Se- I mean Mr. Fazbear give your personalities?"

"Maybe" Chica mutter, well aware what Mike has been wondering about. She and the others have learned that they are the spirits of Mike's deceased friends, which is still hard come to terms with. "I mean, we are who we are, it's not like we wonder who gives us our personalities." She glance to the human, asking "Do you wonder about your own personality?"

Now that she mention it, no, no he did not. "No, sorry for.."

"That's alright, you're just curious" Chica smiles down to him. "It's human nature, right?"

"S-sure" Mike nods, still something bugs him. "How many people knows of your sentient?"

"Beside from you? Only a handful" Chica replies sad, the people who upgraded them should know of their sentience, but the one who truly knew, well... "Our father was the first who knew... but well.. he's gone now."

"He's the one who upgraded you?"

"He didn't do it himself, but he was the cause of it." Chica says, giving the man a weak smile "Father simple looked out for us, and back then, it was more than enough." She feels deeply sad she can't fully remember him by face though...

"You miss him, don't you?" Mike asks, noticing the sad look in the chicken's eyes.

Chica nods slowly. "Very, he was the closest thing I ever got to a parent. Sure, I think Spring and Goldie could be considered as parents as well, but after they were taken... We were alone." Chica let out a small sigh. "Father came into our lives at the right time, we were so lost..."

So lost that they couldn't see that it was a human sitting inside the office, he remember what they told him what they thought the night guard was. He rather not think about what they did when they caught the guard. "At least you have it—"

"SCREEE!"

"Argh!" Mike jumps up in the air, thinking one of them has turned into killer mode. That until he hear both Bonnie and Foxy laughing.

"Told you I could do it." Bonnie grins to the fox.

"Bonnie!" Mike yells angry at the rabbit.

"His idea!" Bonnie points at Foxy and the fox simple shrugs while laughing.

Mike shoots them a glare. "NOT funny!"

"Yes it is!" Both cries back, still laughing of the successful scare.

"It was pretty funny." Chica agrees, much to the man's dismay. She giggle, but then stops as she realize. "Oh, almost forgot. Goldie wishes to speak with you."

What does that old bear want? Must be pretty important. "Where is he?"

"In the Parts and Service" Chica says, then looks to the two boys, smirking. "Let's scare some of our customers!"

"Bet I can scare more than you." Bonnie boast.

"Guys.." Mike tries but his words goes by the deaf ear by the three.

"Is that a challenge?" Chica asks with face close to Bonnie's making him blush heavily. "Y-yes."

Foxy smirks. "Not with that face loverboy!"

"Shut it mutt!" Bonnie cries and begins chasing the laughing fox. Chica gives Mike a single look, then leaves as well.  
Mike rolls his eyes of the sometimes childish behavior from the animatronics, anyway, better see what Goldie wants.

"Good you came." Goldie says, allowing the human inside. Mike gives the golden bear a nod, then begins looking around. "What do you need my help to?"

"It's about some animatronics, we call them them—"

"Oh my gosh!"

Why...why did she have to come right now?! This is the worst timing ever!  
Mike turns around, looking at the shocked looking Rena. Her blue eyes are on Goldie. "You can talk!"

Goldie's eyes are just as big as Rena's but his shock is way more negative than hers, in fact, he is a bit scared of what this one is going to do next.  
Rena clearly do not see the somewhat scared look on Goldie's face and begins asking."How much does you understand? Can the others talk too? Does brother know?—"

"Such a talker."

Both humans jumps, although now it's Mikes turn being overly shocked for in the corner of the room, none other but the Puppet stands with a smug look on its face. "Is there an off switch to that waterfall of yours?"

Rena jaw drops, but that is only short lived. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" She leaps excited over to the puppet, who did look slightly confused over her reaction. "I love Mimes! Can you do the mirror trick?"  
Having her attention so much on the puppet, she didn't see Goldie getting a goofy face as he tries not to laugh at the WTF expression on Marion face.

Mike can't hold down his laugher, for that is FREAKING HILARIOUS!

Rena turns away from the flabbergasted puppet, staring annoyed at the laughing man. "What's so funny?!" she yells annoyed at him.

"Miss, I am not a Mimes" Marion point out, tone again back to the monotone.

"Hm, maybe not, Mimes usually don't talk." Rena remarks, getting un-amused a frown from the puppet.

And Goldie can't hold it back anymore and breaks down in laugher, much to Marion's annoyance. "Oh, that's really professional of you." And the puppet disappears.  
Which only causes Goldie to laugh even harder, for it is hard getting such a reaction out from the usual so boring puppet. "Well done girl." He chuckle dries off his tears. "You just made my day so much better."

"Thanks!" Rena smiles, surprisingly calm talking to a robot.

Mike stops his laugher of this observation. "You're not scared?"

"Should I?" Rena asks, glancing to the still chuckling golden bear.

"No, I mean.. they aren't exactly like ordinary robots.." Mike muse, not sure how he should react on Rena taking this so darn calm. Makes him feel like a wuss, for he panicked when he realized they were sentient.

"Brother did say they have a very advanced A.I, but I know for a fact that A.I to animatronics haven't gotten this advanced." Rena walks over to Goldie and gives him a smile which he returns. "So I simple guessed they are sentience."

"Well, that's rather surprising." Goldie admits, he don't look scared about her knowing anymore. "Besides from Mike and those building us. No one else has realized our awareness."

Rena looks up to him, giving him a smug smile. "You did do a very good job, but not good enough for me." She title her head. "Does brother know?"

"No."

"Can I tell him?"

Goldie blinks, wondering how this will go if they made 'the manager' believe of their sentience? He better speak with Freddy about this. "I rather let us animatronics be the one who tells him."

"Okay doky!" Rena smiles, and turns to Mike. "Oh Mike, like my new jacket?" She asks and turn around so the man can see the rather expensive looking jacket.

Mike raise a brow. "How much did that one..." She hands him giggling the bill, and the man explode. "Are you kidding me?!" He can buy three for that single one prize! "Do your parents know you spend this much money on a freaking jacket?!"

"Hey, they said I could use them on whatever I want." Rena pouts "And I really wanted this jacket."

"Sheesh, you really needs trying living on your own wallet."

"Maybe~ well, I'm want to speak with the other animatronics. Smell you later!" And the girl leaves giggling the room.

Goldie smirks to the disbelief Mike when Rena has left. "Beside from having quite the talent of burning money; she sure is a funny one. I've never seen anyone makes Marion lose his head like that!"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Both human and bear turns around to the said puppet sitting on the metal table nearby with a small scowl on his white face/mask.

Goldie simple grins. "Aww, is the puppet mad?" He asks teasing.

Marion rolls his head, but otherwise keeps his mouth shut.

"You're the one who made me realize Frederick is Sean." Mike points out, rather shocked over the puppet actually lives here.  
Marion glance to him with its black eyes.

"You did _what?_ " Goldie growls, suddenly looking rather scary. "Marion, what were you thinking?!"

"At least he got one of his friends back." The puppet shrugs laidback, completely unfazed by the golden bear's anger "Be happy he's too thickheaded to realize-" Marion made a sudden painful flinch, he sighs and says dull. "Well, you know what."

Mike stare at the puppet, not sure what he should feel about this. Sure it did help him get one of his friends back, but the way it speak, it seems it has more it wanna show him. "What else is there?"  
But before Marion can answer, Goldie interrupts by putting his paw on the Security's shoulder. "Could we please return to the matter of hand?"

"Uh, um sure." Mike have no wish screwing with Goldie after that small angry outburst. "You said something about new animatronics?"

Goldie nods and lead Mike into another room, this one looking more like an storage and in here are four animatronics, the same animals as Freddy and the gang, although there are some differences. They all are smaller, closer to the average human size.

The bear is either plump or just really fluffy, hard to say, and it is lighter brown than Freddy's dark brown.

The chicken is thinner and a bit more orange than Chica, the feathers on the head is more fluffy, looking closer to hair than actual feathers.

The bunny is bright blue, with belly, muzzle, around the eyes and the legs is white but so far that seems the only difference between it and two other rabbits.

And last there's the fox, this one white, with pink markings around the collar, inside the ears, tip of the tail and on each hand and feet, oh and the fur seems way softer than Foxy's scruffy pelt.

"Who are they?" Mike asks the golden bear.

Goldie eyes the four smaller and more child-looking animatronics. "They're were once known as the Toys, because of their former appearance."

"Where did they come from?"

"A place the company called "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear Pizza. They replaced brother and the others for a time being." Goldie explains, he eyes the human sad. "I can't tell you much, so if you want details, you have to ask the others."

Mike nods, and wonders what Goldie wants his help with. "And where do I come into the picture with these "Toys?""

"According to Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, the Toys were never introduced properly into their new lives. You see, when they became sentient, me and Spring showed them the robes, taught them to trust humans. The Toys in the other hand. They never had anyone. And the whole situation went from bad to worse as the management did not go easy on them. You know, having high expatiations as they did replace four already popular animatronic. And that gave them a very bad start in life." He glance to the Toys with a sad look. "They are lost, so, that's why I want you to show them the ropes."

"...What?" Mike blinks, not sure why Goldie wants him to teach them. "Why me? Can't you—"

"Mike, this moment is crucial in their lives." Goldie interrupts him gently. "I'm not sure how bad it is, but they need knowing that they can trust humans, what Freddy told me, they never got taught that. Anyway, I digress; do you know what imprint is?" He asks the man.

"Nope, but you're probably going to tell me."

The bear smirks and explains. "Imprinting is what a baby, mostly animals do the second they see their parents or someone else that will take care of them. For living creatures; it is an survival instinct. For the Toys, it is a programming. Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie don't know this, but they imprinted on me and Spring when we showed them we would take care of them. I have a suspicion they did the same to the man they call Father."

"So... you want the Toys to imprint on me?"

Goldie nods.

Mike frowns. "Why? Can't you and Spring take care of them like you did Freddy and others?"

"We could." Goldie muse, his eyes saddens. "But if we do, then it will get twice as hard making them trust humans. Do you understand now how important this is?"

Mike do, if they bonds to him, then this imprinting programming would make them more acceptable to other humans. He just saw one little problem. "But if they imprint on me." He looks questing to Goldie. "Wouldn't that make them less friendly to you?"

"Probably, but at least we will be more understanding than our customers." Goldie softly remarks.

The bear got a point, but why him? "Why not Se- I mean the manager?" He asks the bear.

Even if their manager hasn't been Freddy in disguise, then none of them would trust that man enough to this job. "He doesn't know of our sentience."

Surely Sean wouldn't harm them if he knew. "He's not bad, in fact Sean would be very understanding" Mike tells him.

Goldie gives the man a weak smile. "Perhaps, but even if he knew, Mr. Fazbear won't have the time to form a proper bond with them, please Mike." Goldie sits his big paws on the man's shoulders, giving him a very sincerer look. "You're the only human we trust to this task."

Okay, if that isn't the sign of trust, then Mike isn't sure what is. Could this be what has been bothering them lately? "Alright, I'll do it."

Goldie gives him a big smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Are you going to turn them on now?"

The golden bear shakes his head. "I will after closing, safer that way."

"Alright" Mikes nod and with one glance at the Toys, he leaves the room along with Goldie. Pondering how the Toys would react on him, he sure hope they won't go all killer robot on him. 

* * *

**I am not sure if the full introduction will go over one chapter or I will split it to several. they do all have their own little story and need proper writing so you guys can know their personalities and trust me, their personalities won't be copies of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy as some writers tend to do.**

 **oh yeah,** griffin39,  
 **if you're reading this, I found a way to put your mlp song request into the story. not sure if it will appear in the next chapter or the one after that though.**

 **till next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**if any of you are interested, I have drawn Rena on my DeviantART page. my username there is the same as here. and my drawings should pop up is you search for my username.**

 **and to Gears112: you could say that, that's at least what I am planning.**

 **to frozem1: I will make your draw your question to my Q and A, think it will be funny.**

 **and before we begin, the song Discord is a bit special as it was made to the MLP, but it is still a good song. just.. please don't give me song request like this again *smile***

 **the song is made by Odyssey Eurobeat. the remix version of it is made by The Living Tombstone.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Rena spend most of her time around the animatronics, they are way more interesting than her brother gives them credit, probably because he didn't know of their sentience. It succeed her getting Bonnie talk to her after convincing him she knows of their true awareness. She did find it both adorable and really odd that this rabbit is cocky, and can give some snappy remarks, but he',s a good guitar player. "Can you play summer of 69?"  
Bonnie gives her a 'give me a challenge here' look, then returns back to playing with the answer, the melody to the song gets played out to the restaurant, making mostly the adults look up in recognition. the children simple thinks it's another background song.  
Bonnie finishes and smirks down to the brown haired woman.  
"Neat!" Rena grins, getting more and more impressed over the animatronics. "Can you sing it too?"

"I'm not much of a singer." Bonnie replies as he play some random tunes on the guitar. "if you want awesome tunes, I'm your rabbit, but if you want lyric: ask Chica or Freddy, heck, maybe Goldie if you ask nicely."

"Whose Goldie?"

"Gold colored bear, can't miss him." Bonnie smirks.

Oh, she has seen that one. "I met him, nice guy." But do frown though, for that bear surely is male, so why do he has a female name? Then again, Bonnie here has a female name too.  
Makes her wonder. "Who named you?"

"The last manager, but he was kinda of an asshole." Bonnie replies with a dark chuckle.

Did she mention that this one language is not child friendly? But Bonnie do make sure children don't hear his swearing. "How come?" Rena asks him. "Didn't he know of your sentience?"

Bonnie goes silent, unintentionally thinking back on when he and the others actually tried showing their sentience to humans, the experience wasn't a good one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _The knife cut through his mask, cut several wires and the skin holding it together got torn apart. He screamed, trying making them understand it hurt!_  
 _But the more he tried making them understand, the more scared they became, and the fear made them so much worse. "It's moving again!"_

 _"How's that possible?! They should be shut off!"_

 _"Just hit it!"_

 _And he felt a electric surge through his mind, almost frying his mainframe. He fell limp onto the floor and the mechanics made the last pull with and they left him inside this dark room. When he came to his senses again, the blurry vision of the world and the electric pain from the lose wires told him what has happen. Still he took his remaining hand up to his face, and he felt only the metal from his endo skull... He would've cried if he could._  
 _Why did they do it?_  
 _Why did they hurt him? He showed them they hurt him, but they just continued hurting them! WHY!?_  
 _Someone touched his hand and for a split second, he truly thought it was the humans, back to take him more apart. He jumped away, hitting whatever touched him, then realized it wasn't a human, it was Freddy._

 _Freddy was the one least broken in body, only a few parts has been removed from him. But his mind was close of breaking from seeing his friends in such horrible states and knowing there was nothing he could do about it._

 _The bear stared with shocked eyes at him, then they turned sad and Freddy reached slowly out to Bonnie again. Bonnie took Freddy's hand, trying telling his friend he was sorry for hitting him. But still.. why..? Why did the human do this to them? They have done everything they wanted from them, they have made everyone inside the building happy. So... why did they tear them apart?_  
 _A question he couldn't get the answer of, none of them did not have the capacity of understanding the reason why the humans were acting so hostile against them._  
 _They did not understand that them showing this form of awareness terrified the humans, even the manager was getting scared of them. Goldie and Spring knew this, so they kept the younger ones in check, but after they were taken away, no one was around to keep the gang in check and everything kinda went downhill for them because of that._

 _Bonnie let go of Freddy's hand and turned to his two other friends. Foxy, lucky like Freddy, for only parts of his suit was missing; he was fine in body, but not in mind. Foxy often locked himself away in his own mind, his only way to escape this living nightmare, thus most of his time just sitting in a corner._  
 _Chica was like Bonnie, taken so much apart she looked like a freaking monster and it broke her heart. Bonnie felt sorry for her, but he also felt angry._  
 _'pay' he succeed signing to Freddy with his remaining hand. He felt so angry at the humans he wanted them to know what pain feels like._

 _Freddy slowly shook his head and signed with sad eyes 'destroy us.' He was beginning to understand why Goldie and Spring did what they did in the other location._

 _Foxy understood that too, he turned to the enraged bunny. 'secret.' He signed, pointing at his chest, their way telling of their strange awareness._

 _Bonnie did not like this, but what choice did they else have? He was a clear sign of what would happen if they struggled, they took his face only because he fought back. He was angry, but the fear was far greater, he feared that they would be taken away like Goldie and Spring, he didn't want to lose more of his family. So.._  
 _'Secret' he finally agreed, before going to the corner of the room. He needed time to recover from what the humans did to him... but he doubted he ever would get over it..._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Even today, he still haven't fully gotten over it. He's still afraid and he hates it.  
"Yes, and he almost killed us for it.." He glance down to the young woman. "That's why we're so careful. We might be stronger than humans, but we're not bullet proof."

Poor Bonnie, it seems they have been through a lot. "But, what about my brother?" Rena asks a bit sad, "Sean won't never hurt you."

Bonnie can't help but smirk of her words. "You really want him knowing won't you?" If she just knew who Sean really is.

Rena smiles."Yup!" Then turns her head to the Parts and Service where Mike and Goldie walks out. "Excuse me." She says to Bonnie and runs over to Mike. "Ready to entertain me?" She asks teasing.

Mikes gives her a small smirk "I'm on duty, Golden Freddy can keep you entertained." And he push her over to Goldie.

The bear do not look amused. "I prefer Goldie or Fredbear, thank you very much."

"He doesn't even look like Freddy." Rena remarks.

Mike shrugs with a smile. "If you say so." And leaves with: "Talk to you later."

Rena looks to Goldie, smirking. "So, I hear you knows how to sing."

"I can" Goldie replies, not sure if he should worry or not. Before he knew, Rena drags him to the scene. "Great! For I _really_ wanna hear lyric to a song." Although she is pondering if Goldie can even sing Summer of 69 correctly with that deep voice of his.

Mike has a lot of fun watching Rena make Goldie sing one of her favorite songs, more so as several customers begins asking for song requests and the bear sings those he knew. Goldie didn't seems to mind, although Mike can see that the bear find it a bit weird that people suddenly begins asking him to sing.  
Bonnie in the other hand seems to have a great time, probably because he is allowed showing off his guitar skills.

The sudden music show even made Sean come out from his office and Mike can't decide if the man either is amused or just plain baffled of pretty much all the adults, there usually just ignores the animatronics, suddenly are those who cries cheerfully up to the stage. Mike walks grinning over to his boss and friend.

Sean gives him a look "Alright, what happed?"

"Your sister happed." Mike smirks and nods over to Rena, seemly having a great time singing along with Chica, who at the moment got requested a song to a female voice.

"Seems like she just made this place more popular." Spring chuckling remarks as he joins the two.

Mike glance back to a blond man with bright blue eyes, still; he gives this stranger a smile. "She sure did."  
The blond gives him a smile, and then leaves. But Mike don't really notice it.

Sean blinks of Spring's remark, watching his sister encourage the customers in asking for songs, then to the singing animatronics who clearly enjoys this sudden change. "Seems like it. I should hire her as entertainer planner then." He suggest with an ironic tone.

"Really?" Mike asks excited, he do want Rena around some more.

"Maybe." Sean smirks to the man. "If I hire her, she will have to move from home." Turning his gaze to his sister. "Rena told me she still lives at home."

"True, but I think it will be good for her leaving her- I mean your parents home." Mike remarks, their parents has spoiled Rena quite too much, so that young lady actually has no idea how to live on her own, and she did slightly have the attitude that she can get anything she want without much work.

Sean simple gives him a look. "I will think about it."

"Hey Sean!"

Both males turns to Rena who runs over to them, having a huge smile on her face. "Sing on the scene." She orders Sean in a cheerful way.

"Is that an order?" Sean asks both amused and unimpressed.

Rena teasing thinks about it and then answers with a sweet smile. "Yes." It usually works on her parents.

"Then the answer is no."

Not the answer she wanted. "Aww come on~ for me?" she asks with her best puppy eyes.

Not working on this man though. "No."

"Pleaaasse?"

"Nope." Now it seems that Sean is the one having fun and Rena being annoyed.

"Why not? " Rena pouts, he can't be that horrible. She begins, or at least tries dragging him to the scene. "Come on~!"

Sean gives her a look, not moving an inch. He let out a sight and says in matter of fact. "I'm your brother, not your slave."

Well, that made her feel pretty bad, Rena lets go of him. "Sorry..." She glance back to him, eyes soften. "Please? Would you mind sing a song for me?"

Sean stares at her for a few seconds, then smile. "Sure, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He tease her.

Rena shrugs. "..I guess not."

"What is the song?"

She tells him and Sean walks over to the scene.  
Mike gives the young woman a look, pretty amused over how Sean tackled her pleasing. "Guess you can't wrap him around your fingers."

Rena gives him a playfully punch on the arm for that. "Oh shut it Mikey." But have to admit she kinda likes her brother not giving into her pouting so easily as their parents.

Sean steps on the scene, and Chica hands him the microphone with; "Introduce yourself." She muse to him with a weak smirk.  
He gives her a look, then with a soft sight he takes the microphone up and says to the watching people. "Greeting everyone. I'm Frederick Fazbear and the manager of this restaurant." That made people begin talking, taken aback this young man is the manager of this place. They quickly go quiet as Sean continue. "My dear, but of so annoying sister- It's her right beside our security guard by the way."

Rena feels her head goes hot as pretty much everyone in the building looks at her. Why~ why did he have to do this to her?

"Someone has to keep an eye on her" Sean jokes, the guests, or mostly the adults let out a small laugher, making Rena blush even more of the sudden unwanted attention.  
"Anyway, she asked me to go up and embarrass myself on stage. So, here I am." He smiles as the guests begins applauding him.

Chica glance to Bonnie, seeing a smirk crawl on his face, she narrow her eyes there clearly says; 'don't you dare'. But of course he ignored the warning and begins playing a few tunes, making the usual bear look at him with a not amused frown. "Yes thank you Bonnie." He says flatly, making the guests laugh of the small joke.  
Then he turns to his two animal looking friends. "You know the song Discord?" He whisper.  
Bonnie smirks and begins on playing the melody to the song and Chica walks to the synthesizer to put a little more umff into the song.  
Sean smiles turns to the audience and starts singing.

 _'I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear_

 _someone else is pulling at the strings_

 _Something terrible is going down through the entire town_

 _wreaking anarchy and all it brings'_

"Boy, did you chose this song just to annoy Marion?" Mike asks as this remind him of a certain puppet.  
Rena simple smiles.

 _'_ _I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all_

 _I curse the name, the one behind it all...'_

Chica and Bonnie beats up the music.

'Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

 _And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?'_

Bonnie plays solo before Sean sings again.

 _'I'm fine with changing status quo_

 _but not in letting go_

 _now the world is being torn apart_

 _A terrible catastrophe_

 _played by a symphony_

 _what a terrifying work of art'_

And they returns back to the upbeat rhythm to the chorus.

'I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all

 _I curse the name, the one behind it all..._

Chica and Bonnie beats up the music.  
 _  
'Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon_

 _And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?'_

And Bonnie made the last tunes and finishes the song. Sean bows as people applause his performance, he straighten up and almost falls on his back when he suddenly gets tackled by Rena. "That was awesome!"  
She looks up to him, smiling. "I forgot how good you actually were at singing." Adding with a small embarrassed blush. "And annoying as well, seriously, making fool of me to a crowd of people."

Sean hands the microphone to Chica and takes his sister down the scene. "I haven't been able to for- how long has it been again? 10 years?" He's honestly not sure how long he has been dead, or should he more say; trapped inside an animatronic.

Rena's eyes saddens. "Almost 16 years..."

Oh... he didn't know it has been that long, then again, it could have been longer. He really didn't have any idea of time before the upgrade.

"I guess..." Rena looks down, trying her best not to cry. " I'm so used to be the only child, that I forgot how it was to have a brother..."

"I'm sorry..." Sean muse, truly meaning it. "I never meant any of this to happen."

"Je sais (I know)" Rena mutters back. "It wasn't your fault... just.." She looks up to him with tears in her eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me like that again."

"I..." He knows far too well, he cannot keep the promise she asks of him. They might be robots and pretty difficult to get rid of, but they are not invincible. He's pretty sure they will 'die' if their mainframe gets destroyed or if their bodies get torn too much apart. And maybe, one day; their bodies will reject their souls and force them to leave without warning. He don't know.  
Still, with the look in her eyes, he feels the need of protecting her as he as child. "I promise." He smiles weakly, mentally telling himself he sure heck will do anything in his power to keep that promise.  
Rena hugs him tightly and he hugs her back, completely ignoring the several. "Daaw~" from the surrounding people. At the moment, it is just him and her.

Mike watches the two siblings with a soft smile, happy they are together again, more so as it seems their once greatly weaken bond is strengthen again. He glances to the stage and saw the 'daaw' look on Chica's face, while Bonnie simple smiles like he did, turning to Foxy and Goldie, both are smiling happy for their manager's newfound happiness. Even if Sean didn't know of their sentience. Mike can see the animatronics still seems to care about him.

* * *

 **Marion: *looks up inside the Parts and Service* hm, I kinda liked that song.**

 **good to hear. and... well that song gives me a strange need watching some MLP episodes.**

 **Marion: ... can I join you?**

 **do you like watching My little pony?**

 **Marion: yes?**

 **cool! so, who is your favorite?**

 **Marion: Pinkie Pie.**

 **... I did not see that one coming. hey, you who watch me! *points at Marion* comments if you want to see those two meet!**

 **Marion: *deadpan* likes that ever going to happen...**

 **we'll see, well till next time folk!**


	30. Chapter 30

**he he, it seems none of you liked my little mlp joke..**

 **Marion: told you no one would see a crossover with me and Pinkie.**

 **yeah.. but seriously! why do you like her of all ponies? you are like so different!**

 **Marion: *raise a brow* oh you mean like her and Maud? I like Pinkie because she is funny, should there be other reasons than that? or did you think I prefer her sister because my personality are more like hers?**

 **... I should probably shut up and get on with the story..**

 **Marion: yes, you should. *floats away***

 **eh he he... good thing he don't want to kill me because I'm the writer here..**

 ***distance voice of Marion* and that's the only reason.**

 **... yikes. well, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _"I-it's going to be fine." Scott cleared his throat, clearly nervous. "Nothing to worry about.. right?" He looked to the fox animatronic, but all Foxy does was blinking confused at him from the cove, not at all sure why the one he sees as his father was so afraid about.  
Scott sighted, of course Foxy didn't understand why he was such a wreck... Well, more than he used to anyway. He looked at the new arrived box before him, inside the animatronic he feared the most; the Puppet.  
Why?  
Why did they save that one? Couldn't the manager have saved the Toys? They were at least bearable. He do feel pretty sorry for those guys now he knows every animatronic has a soul inside, hopefully they will get free when they get dismantle. If not... He shakes the gloomy thoughts away. Reminding himself there was nothing he can do for the Toys. Which didn't really make it any better._

 _The clock hit midnight and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were finally able to move. Scott noticed that the four seems scared, he's not sure of what though, could it be because he was scared? Yet they clearly calmed down when they realized he was around, made him kinda feel like he was their protection and not the other way around. Pretty ironic when these guys can easily kill a human. He noticed Bonnie glanced towards the office, looking as if it wanted to go over there. The bunny did go to the office, but quickly returned when no one was inside. Fortunately no one has taken the job as Night Guard, it meant no one was in danger, but it did make George pretty irritated as some punks kept destroying the restaurant at night. The property damage was one thing, but what worries Scott the most was those kids were in mortal danger as the animatronics would attack anything on sight. Rumors has it that they got one of the kids once, but Scott wasn't sure that's true or not. Well, this got dark quick... Scott's not sure why the animatronics attack humans, but he's pretty sure was a mix of programming and fear._

 _"Bonnie." He called and the purple rabbit snapped out from his strange fearful starring towards the office. It looked at the man with its magenta colored eyes, blinking a bit scarred at him._  
 _"You alright?" Scott asked the bunny, not entirely sure if Bonnie understood him or not, sure they understand him most of the time, but these guys has a very limited knowledge of things and can easily get confused. Fortunately Bonnie did understand him, and made the closet thing he can come to a snort, trying acting tough. The bunny made a hand sign Scott guessed meant 'I'm fine.' Then again Bonnie could not be fine, it took the man a while, but he realized these guys has each of their distinctive personalities and Bonne here likes to act tough. The bunny's eyes turned the box, and Bonnie made a gesture to Scott that made him raise a brow for he have learned that hand gesture was a was a sign of permission. But permission for what?_  
 _He looked at the box as the bunny looked at it. "Oh, you want to open it."_  
 _Bonnie nodded and made the; 'Can I open it?' Form of signing or at least that's what he thinks those hand moves meant, he's still learning._  
 _Well, Scott would rather let that puppet stay in the box, but what if that one was just misunderstood like the rest? Only one way to find out, and hopefully; if the puppet was hostile. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy will protect him, it was the reason why he waited open this box after midnight._

 _"Um, alright.. here." He handed rabbit the crowbar, which Bonnie took. However the bunny didn't really know how to use a crowbar and instead made a quite comical sight of him beating senselessly on the box._  
 _Scott would've stopped the bunny, if he wasn't laughing so hard at the sight. It was pretty rare he got moments where he could laugh and relax, the job has made him quite the wreck. He almost dropped onto the floor in laugher when Chica got enough, whacked Bonnie over the head and with annoyed eyes took the crowbar. Bonnie gave her, what Scott guessed was his 'annoying' or 'angry' face as the eyelids where into an angry expression and ears slightly bent._  
 _Chica who somehow was more acquaint with tools than any of the others, has no trouble with the box. She pieced the crowbar into the side of the box and with a single pull, she got the box opened. She looked at Bonnie with her eyelids slightly covering the top of her eyes. Making her look pretty smug, much to the rather cocky bunny's annoyance and began going into a hand gesturing argument with the chicken. Scott realized those two fights a lot, made him wonder why they even tolerates each other on the scene. Then again, everything they do on the scene was mostly programming for they pretty much never use their voices outside the shows._

 _Scott turned to Freddy, wondering why the bear wasn't doing anything with these two. He was the leader after all. And to his surprise and amusement, Freddy did the most sensible thing; nothing. Except from rolling his eyes at the two. Guess even the leader refuse getting involved in anything._  
 _Foxy just watched those two with titled head, seems more interesting what the heck they spoke about than making them stop their small quall._  
 _Scott turned back to the two, he might have learned how they communicate, but no way he could catch what they are saying on this argument with—_

 _"RRRAAUUUAHH!" The puppet leapt out from the box with no warning and the human unintentionally froze in mere fright, making him an easy target._  
 _The puppet's long fingers grabbed around Scott's neck, trying chocking the life out from him. But then, to the puppet's surprise, Foxy tackled it down with a robotic growl, forcing it to let go of its victim. The puppet quickly regained its balance and with ominous whispering, demanding them to let it finish this man!_

 _Foxy bared his teeth at it, holding his ground before the wheezing man on the floor. He was quickly joined by Bonnie and Chica, both completely ignoring their quall to this common goal. No one and they mean NO ONE would hurt their Father!_  
 _The puppet stared at them, flabbergasted by their sudden change in behavior, last time it saw them; they were also hunting the humans! So, why were they protecting this one?!_  
 _It tried reaching the stunned human, but before it even could get close; Freddy caught it and screeched full strength right into its face with black eyes. Freddy hurled it into a wall and still with those black eyes, he stalked towards it. The Puppet got up, but no way it could defeat Freddy, for it was far from as powerful as the animal animatronics._

 _Scott opened slowly his eyes seeing Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stare at him with worried eyes. "Wha..." He took his hand to his hurting throat. "... What happened?" The last thing he remember was-_  
 _"SRRREEECCH!"_  
 _Scott jumped, using his arms as shield in thought he got attacked again, then realized it wasn't him the screech was turned against. He looked up and saw Freddy has thrown the puppet into a wall and walking with a murderous glare towards the distressed puppet. The bear either ignored or couldn't see how scared the puppet acted, he grabbed it around the head and tore one of the legs off with one single pull. The puppet screamed, not in anger, but in pain. Freddy completely ignored it and went for its head._

 _And here he thought the puppet somehow controlled the others.. guess he was wrong._  
 _"I must be outta my mind" Scott mused, he got on his feet and ran over to the murderous Freddy, calling his name. "Freddy! Freddy stop it!"_  
 _The bear ignored him, the black eyes was locked on the hurting puppet. Black eyes?_  
 _Did it mean when they got those, they're not in control?_  
 _Whatever it meant, he have to snap Freddy out from this, for he's also beginning to scare the others. He took the crowbar and with a small. "...Sorry." He wacked the bear over the head, making sparks flew off as he probably hit something lose behind the mask. But at least it snapped Freddy out from his killer mode. Freddy shook his head, clearly confused what just have happen._

 _"Frederick..."_

 _The bear turned to the man, giving him a 'I'm not amuse' look, then blinked when the man said with shaking voice. "Let the puppet go."_  
 _Freddy looked down, realized who was in his hands and quickly let go. The bear looked shocked to the missing leg on the floor to the distressed puppet and was very confused of all of this, his mind could not comprehend that this has been his doing. Freddy turned to his friends asking them what has happened?_

 _'Protect, lost control.' Chica signed to him with a sad look. Freddy eyes wide, horrified he lost it. He lowered his head, feeling bad. He looked up as their father sat his hand on the his arm in sign of comfort, the man gave him a weak smile, before he turned to the barely moving puppet._

 _Scott admit he was kinda happy Freddy attacked this one, but when he saw how defenseless it was against the bear, he couldn't help but think of those Freddy and the others have captured and maybe even killed. This puppet could be like Freddy and his friends, a trapped soul in so much pain that it was willing to hurt and even kill others... and came pretty close to it with him. Scott shuddered, and still with the thought he has lost his freaking mind, he began speaking to the puppet. "Um.. h-hello, I'm— holy crap!" He jumped away as the puppet lunged at him with glowing eyes. It mostly scared the man as this puppet didn't need its leg as it just floats in midair! What was this thing?!_  
 _Yet before it could attack him again, Bonnie stopped it dead in its tracks by forcing it down to the floor, glaring at the puppet with darken eyes._  
 _"Oh god, not again.." Scott groan and whack Bonnie over the head, snapping him out from his closing in killer robot mode._  
 _Bonnie gave the man a 'what was that for?!' look._

 _"S-sorry, but you were.. umm kinda losing it." Scott told the bunny._  
 _Bonnie blinked, then gave the man a 'sorry' look and turned far more in control back to the puppet._  
 _The new CEO noticed that even if this stragen puppet can somehow fly, it still couldn't defeat the animatronics. Which was very good for him._  
 _"Okay" Scott cleared his throat. "Guess I need to uh, convince this one not to.." he glanced his eyes to the glaring puppet. "...kill me..."_  
 _This was going to be a loooong week..._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Freddy"

The human looking Freddy blinks, snapping out from his small flashback. His eyes turns to the door where Goldie, in his bear form stands, much to the usual bear surprise.  
Checking no one is around, Freddy asks. "Your human body broken or something?"

Goldie shakes his head. "No."

is it just him or do his brother look rather happy over something? "Then why are you-"

Goldie gives him a toothy grin and Freddy begins fearing what his golden brother are planning. He groan scratch his forehead. "...Do I dare asking?"

"Probably not, but you're going to listen anyway." Goldie grins.

* * *

 **hm, it seems I'm not the only one having a murderous Marionette at my neck. poor Phone Guy! XD**  
 **he's even more stressed out than me!**

 **by the way, before I leave you guys, I just wanna say a few things.**

 **Marion: it's not like they can stop you.**

 **don't you have something else to do than pester me?**

 **Marion: ...**

 **anyway~ as you might have noticed in the earlier chapters. Bonnie and Chica both have a crush on one another, but none of them really dare take it a step further. so my question is: how do you want them to confess their feelings for one another? I don't really have any ideas how they will get together (because I suck at romance) mostly the reason why it has dragged on for so long.**

 **so, whoever gives me the best idea will get the credit in the chapter where is happens.**  
 **please give me some ideas. you can comment even if you're only a visitor.**

 **also, I'm alway happy for questions to my little Q and A comic. oh and keep an eye on my DeviantART page as I will once and a while draw pictures or the characters to this fanfiction. my username there is the same as here ^^**

 **that's all for now, so I'll see you till next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**thanks for the reviews, I will see if I can use those ideas to a future chapter.**

 **I can't really consider myself as a big fan of FNAF, but the storyline Scott has made sure is interesting and so is each of the games design.**  
 **never played any of the games but BOY I would like to play FNAF World after that trailer. are you crazy that looks awesome!**

 **but until then, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The clock hit six and the last customers have left, leaving pretty much the whole place empty. The only humans left are Mike and the two Legrand siblings.  
Sean and Rena sits on one of the tables, in some deep conversation, but Mike has no idea what they're talking about, as both are speaking French.  
"Hey." He gets poked on the shoulder, and Mike turns to Foxy. "Any idea what they are saying?" The fox ask, nodding towards Sean and Rena.  
"No idea." Mike shrugs, and walks over to the scene with Foxy close behind. "I don't speak French."

"What's that?" Foxy asks, first time he hears the word.

"It's a different language, it can be taught, but.." Mike shrugs again. "I never saw a reason learning it, okay I do wish at times." Pointing to the two siblings. "Especially when Sean speaks it."

"It sure sound strange." Chica smiles from the scene.

Mike nods in agreement. "Sure does, say;" He blink a bit confusing to the three. "How come you seem so relaxed with your manager and his sister around?" Are they planning on showing their sentience to Sean? Somehow he sure hope so, it would be easier for him if he got someone to share this with.  
"Are you going to show your sentience to him?"

The three glance to one another, and Chica answer a bit hesitant. "Well, we're planning on—"

"Guys." The animatronics and human turns around to Sean, the manager is smiling. "It's alright, you don't have to hide your awareness anymore."  
And the animatronics, including Mike's jaw fall.

"T-That's what you spoke about?!" Bonnie gasp, his eyes narrows in anger at Sean. "What about share it before just dropping the bomb?!"

"Hang on." Mike feels like his brain just melted, he turns eye wide to Sean. "You know of their sentience?" How long has he known?

"I just got the news, Goldie told me." Sean nods towards the golden bear who stand against the wall with a smug face.  
"I admit, it came as a big surprise that I got a bunch of sentient animatronics." Sean remarks with a weak smile.

The shock and surprise Mike feels is quickly replaced with sheer relief that he no longer is alone with this. He never knew how hard this actually is, not before he got people he wants to share his secret with.  
Mike blinks when Sean suddenly makes a strange hand sign towards the animatronics, but that quickly is forgotten.

Foxy blinks once at the sign, and then lowers his head. "We're sorry we didn't tell you.." He mutter with ears down in sadness.

Sean simple nod, turning his eyes to Bonnie.

"We still having trouble figuring out what human we can trust." Bonnie says a bit dryly, and refusing looking at anyone.

"Then, why trust me?" Mike asks, confused of this huge sign of trust he have got from the animatronics, he hasn't known them for that long. He turns to Sean and Rena, asking. "Why trust us?"

"As you said; your friend- our manager is trustworthy." Goldie walks over to the group. The golden bear eyes Mike with a soft look in his red eyes. "And we trust your judgment."

"But.. why trust me when I've proven I can violate it?" Mike knows how much it hurt them when he broke into the office.

"You're kinda a special case." Bonnie shrugs a bit careless. The rabbit then glance to him with; "There are more secrets, but.." He turns to his brother.

Spring turns to Mike, eyes unusually hard for him. "Sadly, the trust hasn't reached far enough to that."

Mike blinks, not sure what this 'special case' means, but whatever it is, it has to wait, until he has proven worthy of that secret. Looking at Sean, it seems the young manager has to prove himself for the animatronics as well. "Alright" Mike eyes each and every one of his friends. "I won't misuse your trust, not again."

"Good, would really hate firing you." Sean remarks chuckling.

Mike smirks to him, then turn to Goldie. "Do Sean knows about the Toys?"

"A little." Goldie says, glancing to the manager who makes a frown. "But our Manager hasn't reached that trust from us yet."

"How cruel." Sean muse dryly. "Getting kicked by my own animatronics..." Although he knows the reason, all this is only an act for the two real humans sake. He knows Goldie's plan with Mike and the Toys, the only change in all this; they made him "aware" of the robots sentience and his sister has dragged herself into this.  
He makes a fake sight. "It seems it is time for me to make my leave." And he walks towards the door, the battery is getting quite low.

"You're leaving already?" Rena asks a bit sad.

He turns to his sister. "Unfortunately yes, I may be aware of their sentience now, but I am far from their best friend as Mike, beside." He gives her a weak smile. "I have a lots of paperwork to do.."

"Sucks being you!" Rena grins and gives him a hug. "See you soon, alright?"

Smiling Sean hugs her back. "Of course." Turning to Mike. "Till tomorrow then." Mike gives him a nod and Sean leaves, although not going back to his bear body right away. Right now, he needs a little peace and quiet.

With the manager gone, Goldie turns to Rena, eyes a bit firm. "Do I need reminding you not telling this to anyone else?"

Rena eyeing each animatronic with a genuine smile. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Too bad, been long since I last threw someone inside that closet." Bonnie grinning remarks, making the young woman pout amused. "Brother's so going to dismantle you if you do it!"  
"I would like to see him trying!" Bonnie grins, then makes a fake yawn. "Well, I'm beat, think I need some Z's." Giving the confused Chica and Foxy a sign; 'Talk, Freddy.' They nod and lets him go into what could be mistaken for Sleep mode.

Bonnie opens his human eyes and hears inside this hidden storage room that Goldie is explaining Mike about what can be the best course of action with the Toys.  
Ignoring the conversation, Bonnie gets up and leaves the place by the hidden door. He quickly finds the usual bear, sitting before the nearby lake. "Freddy." He calls, the other man turns around and Bonnie asks frowning. "You think it's a good idea dragging more into this?"

"I know you have problems trusting people." Freddy says calmly, turning his eyes back to the lake. "I would too if I went through the same as you."

"But?" Bonnie sits down beside the usual bear.

Freddy sights. "But we have to learn trust people again... Okay, mostly me." He admit sheepish. He is after all the one wanting to keep the full truth away from their human friends.

Bonnie smirks at him. "Good you said it, means I don't have to."  
Both males chuckled. A small silence appears, both turns their stare to the small lake. After a little while; Bonnie's the first who breaks the silence. "Are you planning on telling them?" Looking back to the usual bear; his friend but also the leader. "About what we are?"

Freddy lowers his head. ".. I don't know..." Groaning takes his hands up to his head. "I don't know anymore.. I would like to, but I fear his reaction... ugh.. Everything is so confusing now.."

Poor bear, ever since he got his human memories back, he has been so confused. Bonnie hates to admit it, but he did not fully understand why knowing his human self could cause so much havoc in Freddy's head. Maybe he should unlock his human memories and see how it's like, see how it is to be Tim again.  
And yet, he hesitate. Is it because he's afraid he isn't the person he thinks he is? What if he realize he has siblings as well, but never able seeing them again? What if his memories are so brutal that he will go mad like Spring? What if—  
"Bonnie, are you okay?"

The usual rabbit snaps out from his rampaging thoughts and looks into Freddy's bright blue eyes. Freddy or Sean, it doesn't matter anymore, they are the same person now. He was forced into this.  
Bonnie knows that something might someday accidently trigger his memories and throw him into same carousel of a mess like his friend. He don't like being forced to do things, he rather jump into the mess on his own free will, and yet... "Be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Was I a bad person?"

Freddy blinks.  
Bonnie sights and explain the best he can. "It mind sound stupid, well it is stupid; but I am afraid knowing who I was from before I became Bonnie. For all I know, I could've been a real jerk. More than I is today that is." He jokes dryly, making Freddy give him a weak smile. Bonnie turns his head away from the usual bear. "I'm afraid of what my past might hold..."

Freddy sits his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, telling him softly. "If this is any comfort; no matter who you were as human, you're still our friend. You are stronger than you think Bonnie." He knows Bonnie can handle whatever he gets thrown in his face, the rabbit sure showed that when he got dismantled.

"Strong?" Bonnie darkly laughs, as he think how he dealt with things was the wrong way. "I'm not strong. I throw a tantrum if something doesn't go after my head, and when something goes wrong; I either run away from it or let it happen like a scared rabbit!" He fists his hands. "That's me.. a _useless_ rabbit.." If he has been stronger, he could've stopped those men in taking Spring and Goldie away, heck! He could've stopped them in dismantling them! And maybe even helped the Toys like Spring and Goldie did to them.

"Bonnie, you know it's not true." Freddy tells him softly, not fully sure why Bonnie sees himself this way though. But thinking it has to do with them getting used for parts. "There was nothing we could do and you know it. You are not a bad person, just have a special way showing you care."

Bonnie lift slowly his head, feeling a little better, though. "The Toys didn't seems to see that side of me."

"Your way getting friends can be a little intimidating, not to mention you were missing your face." Freddy points out.

"Ugh, don't remind me.." Bonnie grumble, feeling angry, yet also scared again over those memories. "I might get the need punch someone again." Not he never will admit his fear out loud.

Freddy laughs "Ha ha! Alright I drop it."

"Hey, Freddy." The usual bear looks at him again and Bonnie suggest with a smile "I got an idea. What about we call us our human names when in human forms. Makes it harder for people mistaking us then"

Freddy smiles, for that's not such a bad idea. "Sounds like a good idea, after all, we are both of those names."

"Yeah." Bonnie nods, still he is a little troubled of what dreadful memories slumber inside of his mind. Then again, he might just be a normal kid with normal friends and normal life and him just being a person with a temper. And those strange but also horrifying dreams? Well, they are probably just manifested visions of his fear being a bad person. No way he has killed anyone. And especially not the way he dreams does it, stuffing them into a suit, that's just stupid.

Right? 

* * *

**everyone has their own personal demons.**

 **till next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**to takamekashi: thanks!**

 **Bonnie: I am not cute! *pout***

 **Yes you are!**

 **Bonnie: *glares at me***

 **_**

 **to Gears112: thanks, glad you like my story ^^ and I'm pretty sure your feeling is correct. I mean I wasn't exactly subtle about it.**

 **Bonnie: best luck of what?**

 **moving on!**

 **_**

 **to frozem1: yeah, I guess we all know how real those dreams are...**

 **_**

 **and with those done. finally the moment of introduction of the Toys... or at least one of them. I don't want to rush their introduction, so the next chapters will be about them getting introduced into their new life.**  
 **the Toys mentally age is not the same as the gang (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) whose age is around the middle twenties. the Toys mentally age is still child, so you can pretty much guess that I won't make any romance between Toy Foxy (Mangle) and Foxy because of that big age difference.**

 **the first Toy introduction is Toy Bonnie.**

* * *

Suddenly an ear pinching screech comes from the restaurant. A screech that only is made if someone is going to die. Freddy and Bonnie jumps on their feet, both startled over this unnatural screech and feared the worst.  
Freddy gasp. "Our friends!- We can get these bodies later." He adds quickly to Bonnie and both revert back to their original bodies.  
Freddy opens his eyes and in last second sees Toy Foxy lung at Rena with jaws wide open. Before Toy Foxy could do anything though, Freddy sneering grabs its head and slams the white fox onto the floor. He stare at the white fox for a few seconds, noticing the eyes are black with two white and flickering pupils. He's not sure why the eyes are like this, but it seems this one have completely lost it.  
Without a word, he turns Toy Foxy off and turns at the trembling girl. "You alright?"

Rena gives him a small nod, still to shaken up by the attack to answer him.

Freddy feels sorry for her, but if he begins comforting her as his human soul wants him to, he might expose himself and the others of what they really are. He can't take that risk.

"I warned him not to turn them all on at the same time." Marion appears beside the bear. Freddy simple turn his eyes to the puppet, not sure if he shall agree or disagree with Goldie's choice. But then again, none of them have expected such hostility from the Toys.  
"Powerful and very negative emotions has taken over them." Marion continues unhindered, only jerks his head up by another screech, this one out in the dining room. The puppet didn't show any emotions though. "They cannot see the difference between friend and foe."

Freddy watches the puppet for a second, getting the idea that Marion knows more than he gives out. But right now, his friends needs him. Without a word he hands the limb Toy Foxy to Marion and quickly goes outside. He don't like leaving his sister like this, but he have to, beside; She is in safe hands.  
Out in the diner, Bonnie and Foxy is trashing around with a rampaging Toy Freddy, like Toy Foxy; the smaller bear's eyes are black and completely out of control. What has happen to the Toys?!

"A little help here!" Bonnie growls to the stunned Freddy, for he's having trouble keeping Toy Freddy from tearing Foxy's eyes out!  
Freddy snaps out from his shock and quickly helps the rabbit and fox getting Toy Freddy under control. With the light brown bear shut down, they both turn to the kitchen from another screech, followed by a 'clonk!' and Spring walks out with an unconscious Toy Chica in his arms, closely followed by Chica whose holding a bend frying pan.

"What is going on with them?" Chica asks both confused and horrified over the Toys extremely hostile behavior. Spring carries Toy Chica back to the Parts and Service, when returning, his face furrowed in a frown. "I wonder what they exactly saw before being shut down. They acts as if they are fighting against their inner demons."

"More like trying dismantling us." Foxy snorts as he caress the left side of his head, parts of the mask's skin has been torn off by the trashing Toy Freddy.

Bonnie, whose pretty annoyed over the Toys behavior as well, notices someone is missing. "Where's my darn replacement? Yo, Toy Bonnie, get your blue butt over here so I can kick it for you!"

"Bonnie!" Spring scowl at him. "It's not their fault."

The purple rabbit looks away, still with the angry frown though.

"Toy Bonnie is over here!" Mike calls from the new party room and is pretty happy that he have taken this situation way calmer than Rena. Probably because he has tried something familiar with Freddy and friends, except they now protects him from danger instead of being the danger. Still Mike has been smart enough getting out of the way when the Toys attacked, but in the chaos of the attacking Toys, he spotted Toy Bonnie has run into the new room and now hides behind some of the wood leftovers the carpenters left behind. He glances into the mess and can't help but make a startled jump as he have stare right into Toy Bonnie's black and really scary eyes behind all the wood. "..Okay, that's scary." He muse and steps away from the mess of wood, he did not want to get attacked by this animatronics when he's alone.  
Fortunately, the bigger animatronics quickly join him and Mike feels relived and happy that Freddy is up again. "Good seeing you up and running." He smiles, he admit he has missed that bear.

Freddy gives him a nod, then turns to where Toy Bonnie hides. "How's it looking?"

"Beside from being scary as hell with those black and glaring eyes." Mike remarks dryly, he smiles weakly up to the bear. "I say that one is scared out from its mind. By the way; is Toy Bonnie a boy or a girl?" He asks, for calling Toy Bonnie 'it' sounds a bit stupid.

"No idea." The bigger Bonnie muse, looking into the cracks where the blue bunny hides. The purple rabbit makes a short laugh and tells the blue one in darkly matter of fact. "If you're trying scaring me, it's not working short-stuff."  
No response, only the black eyed glare.  
"Helloooo, anyone home in there?" Bonnie calls rather mocking to the blue one while waving.

Foxy rolls his eyes to the rabbit. "Yeah, that's really helping." He says darkly.

Bonnie glance to the fox. "I just want a reaction from this one."

"Only thing you'll get is Toy Bonnie in your face." Foxy remarks.

Bonnie burst his chest in pride. "I'm not scared of that blue fur-ball." Which is true.

"Then go and take it out."

Before Bonnie can give some cocky remark, Freddy steps in. "Cut it out, both of you." Giving both a hard look. "This is not helping us nor Toy Bonnie."

Mike looks into the spot, the bunny is still glaring, whatever is going on, seems it this one cannot snap out from it. "We need to snap Toy Bonnie out from it, I just don't know how though." He remarks sheepish.

"What about a good scare?" Bonnie suggest, not hiding he would love doing the scare on his blue and smaller counterpart.

"I doubt that would help." Chica remarks, nodding towards the blue bunny. "It's already scared out of its mind.. literally." Her eyes soften and ask her friends. "But what can we do without scaring Toy Bonnie further?"

"I might have an idea."

Everyone looks surprised at Goldie, the golden bear's eyes a plastered on Toy Bonnie. "I think I can snap him out from it."

"How are you planning on doing it?" Freddy asks.

Well, if he could, he would gladly have explained it, but truth be told; Goldie don't really have an idea what he will do. All he can say is: "I can sense his emotions, how they cloud his mind. So maybe some more positive emotions can snap him out from it… okay, that makes NO sense." He admit, turning to his family, all starring dumbfounded at him, he don't blame them. For his theory sounds even more stupid after he have said it. Goldie lets out a sigh. "Just guard the entrance, and give me some space in working this out."  
With them away, the golden bear turns to Mike. "When Toy Bonnie is out, I want you to be right there for it."

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asks, just as confused what the heck Goldie is planning like the rest. Goldie lets out another sigh, closes his eyes and Mike can't help but jump, for when the golden bear open his eyes again. They are black with a white dot in the middle. The young man knows when an animatronics has those eyes, someone is going to die.  
"Goldie?" He ask in a almost whisper, terrified Goldie will attack him.  
But, to his surprise. The golden bear blinks once at him, then disappears into thin air.  
Mike looks confuse around after the golden bear, the others do the same.

Goldie's not sure what made Mike give him that scared look, but at the moment, he cannot ask as all his attention is on his powers. He don't know why he has them, all he knows that he can do so much more than just teleporting. The reason why he haven't used his power other than teleporting is because the source of his powers feels like a ferocious monster. When he first realized he has these powers, it took him a really long time just getting them a little control, and even now he has far from full control over them. So he takes a big risk letting this "monster" take over him, but he needs those abilities these powers can give him.

Mike snap his head up, it has only been second since the sudden very scary Goldie have disappeared, yet his disappearance isn't on his main focus anymore. Mike can't explain this, but he suddenly feels like his body is getting squeezed by an invisible wall. He can't say it makes him panic as this sensation isn't suffocating him, but it still makes him highly uncomfortable.  
Then, out from nowhere.

"RAAAUURR!"

Getting so startled by the roar, none of them barely noticed a blue blur speed out from the piles of woods, not before the terrified Toy Bonnie hits a wall and tries clawing the wall in sheer panic. Then Toy Bonnie realized it is trapped and cowering into a ball in hysterical sobs. This time more in control of its feelings.

Goldie appears again, watching the sobbing bunny with regretful eyes. "I'm so sorry little one..."

"Brother." Freddy gasps, shocked over what Goldie just have done. "Why did you scare-"

"I didn't meant to scare it.." Goldie softly interrupts. He didn't mean to roar at the blue bunny, but he... lost control over his powers. The yellow bear suddenly feels very dizzy and stagger a bit, it seems this took more strength that thought. "... I need some rest." He turns to Mike "... Your turn.." And he leaves. By walking out from the room like any other person.

Mike stare after the golden bear, then remind himself there is a bunny who needs him. Mike slowly walks over to the sobbing bunny, mentally admitting that the scare Goldie gave this one did indeed snap it out from its killer robot mode, still, he feels greatly sorry for it.  
He didn't see Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy tries going with him, wanting to comfort the crying bunny as well, but Spring stopped them muttering softly that they cannot intervene. So they leave.  
Mike stops about a meter from Toy Bonnie, the blue bunny are still crying its robotic heart out.  
"...Hey." He muse softly and gets quite the unexpected reaction.  
Toy Bonnie leaps from the ground, staring at him rather hostile, but is kinda failing with its baby bunny appearance. Its big green eyes is the only sign of how fearful this one really is.

"It's alright." Mike sits slowly down, trying his best to stay calm. Even with its cute appearance, Mike is still scared of this one, for he knows if he makes just one wrong move, Toy Bonnie can go back into killer bot mode and attack. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to talk."

Toy Bonnie blinks, still keeping up its 'I'm dangerous' act though.

Mike sights, pretty sure this one won't calm down right away. So he makes himself comfortable and tries talks to it. "The others don't know your gender, can you tell me what it is?"

No answer

"Alright... then what about I tell you my name? I'm Mike. I work as the Security guard for this place, it means I make sure no one gets hurt." He smiles, feeling really awkward about this one-side conversation. "Um.. well, that's what I do at day. At night I usually hang out with Freddy and the others. They might look scary, but they are really nice when you get to know them..."  
Mike talks to Toy Bonnie for a while, but when he has run dry of conversations topics and the blue animatronic haven't made any move of dropping the hostile act.  
Mike thinks it's best leaving this one alone for a bit and begins on playing on his cell phone, hoping Toy Bonnie will calm down after a while.

Toy Bonnie do slowly calm down when this human stops talking to it. Not sure what else it can do, the blue bunny sits down in the corner, hugging its legs in self comfort. While sitting there, it keeps hearing the noises from the game Mike plays, but fear makes it stay away.  
However, after around two hours of simple sitting in the corner, Toy Bonnie slowly realize that this human, this Mike; Well, this one is not like the others.  
That one just sits there, once and awhile glancing to it, in some sign that he isn't ignoring it. Toy Bonnie slowly gets curious of why this human did not try and harm it, control its move or.. Well, Mike just waited, but for what?  
Toy Bonnie slowly moves closer, freezing as Mike looks at it but then he return back to the noisy object- the word cell phone pops into the bunny's mind, no idea what it is though. With the human's eyes away from it, Toy Bonnie slowly and very carefully moves closer. Hesitating for each move, afraid Mike might look up again and chose hurting it, but it never happens, so the bunny moves closer. Before it really knows it, Toy Bonnie finds itself by Mike's side. Toy Bonnie stares scared at the man's face, ready to run back to the corner as Mikes eyes meets the blue animatronic's.  
Mike turns his gaze back to the phone.  
Toy Bonnie blinks, for it surly thought that Mike would do something with it so close, but he didn't.  
Why?  
The green eyes turn from the human's face to the phone, is this thing really so interesting that Mike chose to ignore it?  
Slowly, Toy Bonnie peek its head to the noisy object, noticing a small figure on the screen. This small figure jumps up and down, dodging some square object and the jumping one seems to go faster and faster, then suddenly the jumping one hits one of the square ones and the word 'Game Over' appears on the screen.  
Mike pushes on a button and the game restarts. Toy Bonnie stares at the game, then at Mike, then at the game again, trying figuring out what is going on?  
It watches Mike play the game for who knows how long, long enough for the animatronic to get bored of watching, but it did not know what else it can do... no one ever taught it what else it can do than follow those orders in its heads, but there aren't any orders anymore, so... what now?  
Suddenly the phone gets handed to it. "You try."  
Toy Bonnie freezes for a second, then blinks as it realize what just have happen.  
Did this human, just offer it to play? Toy Bonnie stares at Mike, barely comprehending what this human just have done.

No idea what is going on in Toy Bonnie's head, Mike simple gives it a smile and drops the phone into its hands. "Come on, it's easy."

Toy Bonnie keeps staring at him, never in its short life, no one has been this kind to it. For the first time in Toy Bonne's life, it feels.. wanted. It blinks when a program file suddenly pops up in its sight, this program scans the man before it is gone again. Toy Bonnie suddenly feels like this man is very important to it.  
It hesitate for about a second, then follow this new feeling and learns up against the man, waiting for something to happen.

Mike gasp at the sudden gesture from the bunny, it happen so suddenly. One minute it was staring dumbfounded at him, the second, this blue animatronic is in what seems to be its very first hug. He have no idea what to do other than: He wraps his arms around the bunny, returning the hug and feels it calm down, like it has taken its first real breathe. Then it begins crying. Mike quickly realize these tears isn't of fear or sadness, it is of joy.  
Is this really the first time Toy Bonnie ever have felt like this? Must be with such a reaction. Mike gently stroke its head and have to stifle down a chuckle as the bunny made a small purring like sound. 

* * *

**daaaww- *hits myself* focus Vidtiger!**  
 **well here you have part of Toy Bonnie's introduction. I can't promise all the Toys introduction stories will be as long as Toy Bonnie's.**  
 **I do have a gender for Toy Bonnie, but because no one in this chapter knows of Toy Bonnie is a male or female (blame the former design. *chough* eyelashes *cough*) they say 'it' when speaking about this animatronic.**

 **I will make a drawing about this one when the time appears. or rather, when its new name has been uttered in this story. all the Toys will get a new name. mostly because I don't want Toy visions of the Gang and I'm too lazy write their original names all the time.**

 **till next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**to Zerothekitsune: Toy Bonnie: *hides behind Mike***

 **Toy Bonnie will get around, hopefully. but thanks for you like the chapter, and it wasn't Bonnie who scared TB, that was Goldie.**

 **Goldie: not my intention though...**

 **I know *smile***

 **I will submit how Toy Bonnie (his new name appears in this chapter) looks like on my DeviantART page tomorrow.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

It's good that Toy Bonnie has calmed down, but there is a problem. Because Toy Bonnie has only bonded to Mike, the blue bunny refuses letting the man leave and will break into tears and almost panic when Mike made Spring hold it back and he tries to leave.  
Spring felt so sorry for the bunny that he let it go and Toy Bonnie clings tearful to the man, too afraid to let go now.

Mike sight, realizing there is no way Toy bonnie will stay calm in the restaurant with him gone. It seems he has no choice. "I have to take Toy Bonnie with me." He muse while stroking the bunny's head, calming it down.

"Wait what?" Foxy blinks, not sure if he heard that right.

Freddy steps to the man, although he do stops as Toy Bonnie begins showing signs of fear when he got too close. He frowns to the afraid bunny, noticing how desperate it holds onto the man, Freddy let out a sight. "Mike is right."

"Whoa, whoa." Bonnie steps over to Freddy, eyes wide in disbelief. "He can't take Toy Bonnie out there." He points to the outside.

"And why's that?" Mike asks.

"For starters, Toy Bonnie is an animatronic bunny." Foxy remarks, eyeing the blue bunny. "Not sure about you, but I think people might panic if they see it out in the open."

"Can't Steve get us?" Rena suggests, finally calmed enough down to observe the situation.

Mike gives her a look. "No way he will do it. He has automatonophobia."

"What's that?" Chica asks with title head.

"Makes him terrified of animatronics." Mike replies, pretty sure Steve will flip the moment he walks into the apartment with this little fella. Hmm, maybe he better call and ask Steve of leaving the apartment for a few days?

"Hey Steve, can you pick me and Mikey up?"

Oh, she gotta be joking! "Rena!" Mike yells at the young woman, and apparently he is thin air for her at the moment. For she completely ignores him!

"Oh, Mike has gotten an extra duty, and it's too big to be in the bus. Don't worry, it's not dangerous." Rena giggle, and dance away as Mike tries take the phone from her. Mike gets stopped by Bonnie, who find this too funny.  
"Great! I owe you, bye!" And she hangs up, smiling to the rather annoyed security. "Problem solved!"

"I hate you.." Mike grumble in Bonnie's arms.

Rena pinch his cheek playfully. "Oh I love you too~" She giggles, although it turns to a gasp when Bonnie suddenly throws the man at her. "Now kiss!" Laughing at the two humans on the floor.  
Both Mike and Rena's heads are as red as Foxy's fur over this pretty awkward scene of Mike being on top of Rena.

Bonnie grins and turns to his friends, to quickly winch sheepish of the glare Freddy gives him.

"Embarrassing jokes aside." Freddy pull Mike away from Rena and place him beside the rather confuse and scared looking Toy Bonnie. The animatronic bear eyes the bunny worried. "How long do you think it will take calm Toy Bonnie down?" He asks as he turns to Mike.

Again back to normal from Bonnie embarrassing joke. Mike glance to Toy Bonnie, and have to admit. "No idea, but when it has calmed enough down. I will see to the others, but." He sight for this new babysitting job will probably make him too busy to do his actual job. "I don't think I can do my security job properly if the three others are like Toy Bonnie here." Nodding to the blue animatronic who is once again clinging to his arm.

Freddy eyes Toy Bonnie again, quirking a smile. "I can see why." Then he looks into Mike's grey-blue eyes. "I will speak with the manager about this." Even though the "manager" already knows.

"Thanks." Mike smiles.

About 15 min later, Steve arrives by car and his reaction to Toy Bonnie are rather understandable when he has a phobia of animatronics and other artificial humanoid beings.  
"You get the hell that thing away from me!" Steve shouts, starring with just as big eyes at Toy Bonnie as the animatronic did at him. He shot Rena a glare. "You said it wasn't dangerous!"

Rena jumps into the car, smiling sweetly. "Relax, it's harmless."

Steve is not convinced. "Harmless my a-!"

"Look, you can yell at me as much you like; after we have gotten home." Mike interrupts the red haired and jumps into the car with the rather terrified Toy Bonnie in his arms. He glance to the restaurant. Foxy , Bonnie and Goldie watches him from the windows, all looking close to falling on the ground in laugher. Yeah, thanks for the support guys...

"I'm not going anywhere with that.. thing." Steve points at Toy Bonnie whose eyes are huge in fear. "Is in the car!" And he throws his jacket at the animatronic's head. "Stop staring at me freak!"

Toy Bonnie lowers slowly the jacket, eyes flickering as a nameless fear sneak into its mind, something that now happens a bit too often.

 _::::::_

 _The first thing Toy Bonnie remembered when it woke up, that it felt scared and confused. Those emotions has been its loyal companions ever since. No one told it or its companions what was going on. The bigger ones were scary and looked more like they wanted to hurt them, so every time Toy Bonnie saw them. It would flee._

 _It was on the scene with two others, one called Toy Chica and another called Toy Freddy. There was a Toy Foxy too, but that one lived somewhere else in this place. They all had the word Toy in their name. Was it what they were? Toys?_

 _Toy Bonnie did not know, like it barely knew who it was. All it knew that when people were around, the words in its head made it stand on the scene and play on a fake guitar. It was good thing the guitar was a fake, for Toy Bonnie has no idea how to play a real one. The humans were rather mean to them, called it a girl and sometimes hit Toy Bonnie over the head._

 _Toy Bonnie was hurt, for deep inside, it knew it was a boy, but kept being called a girl made it think; maybe they were right. Maybe it was girl... It don't know anymore... It just wanted someone to help it understand, or at least show it some comfort._  
 _It had seen small humans getting hugged by the bigger ones, often wondering how it would be like. Being wanted by someone?_

 _But it never came, the days was the same and the stress slowly began getting to it. It began getting them all, Toy Freddy was increasingly getting more aggressive and often let its anger out on the mechanics and the other Toys, especially on Toy Bonnie._  
 _Toy Chica was the only one nice to Toy Bonnie, but more often, Toy Chica was wandering aimlessly around and left Toy Bonnie on its own._  
 _Toy Foxy was the first who lost it, all thanks to the children splitting it apart and turning into a mass of parts. Toy Bonnie felt sorry for Toy Foxy, it could hear that white fox cry in pain every night._  
 _And one day, Toy Foxy snapped, biting out in mere agony the closet human standing nearby. It created a panic among the humans and no one bothered telling the three others what was going on. That's when Toy Freddy and Toy Chica snapped and those two broke someone's arm. Toy Bonnie was the only one not going into a rampage, but the humans still treated it like it was. Toy Bonnie panicked and just before it got shut down, it's raging mind begged the human to leave it alone instead of just treating them like monsters._

:::::

"Hey, relax." Toy Bonnie snaps out from the cold fear and looks up to Mike, the only human ever being nice to it. "You'll be fine." He looks at it with such care, something so new and oh so welcoming. Toy Bonnie feels the fear goes away, but just in case it will return, the blue bunny snuggle under the human's jacket, seeking his protection.

"Um... okay?" Mike blinks, still not sure what scares this animatronic so much to hide all the time. This skittish behavior is so different from Spring and Bonnie, both rather confident in themselves.  
He wraps his arm around it and cover the rest of the shivering animatronic under Steve's jacket, so only a bit of its feet can be seen. "Can you drive now?" He asks rather annoyed his red haired friend, for right now, he just wants to get home.

Steve looks in the back mirror, for a moment forgetting his own fear by how the bunny is acting. "Dude, what's wrong with it?"

"It's scared." Rena says casual. "Just like you." She smiles teasing to Steve.

Steve's eyes narrows "I'm not scar—"

"Drive already!" Mike shouts, he feels Toy Bonnie jumps in fright and do feel sorry he scared it further just because Steve is such a... well, he lost his patience with his roommate.

"Alright, alright." The red haired turns on the car. "Sheesh, someone is in bad mood tonight."

"I wonder who is cause of that" Rena wonders out loudly.

Steve shot her a glare. "You're the one who—"

"Steve, shut up." Mike shut the red haired off. He honestly don't have the energy listing to some stupid argument. Besides, Toy Bonnie is really scared and he's not sure if he can stop the bunny if it go into killer bot mode.

"Fine!" Steve yells back, and begins on driving. "But you keep that thing in your room!"

Later:

Toy Bonnie watches Mike under the scary ones jacket as Mike takes stuff lying around and place them somewhere else in this room for some reason. Toy Bonnie turns to the other human, if it recalls, this one is named Rena. Rena is female and seems nice, but Toy Bonnie is still too afraid to go near that one.

Anyway, Rena helps Mike ready the room for Toy Bonnie and when done, she sits down on the bed, remarking as she glance to the animatronic who now more or less hides behind a shelf, still with Steve's jacket over its head. "We should rename Toy Bonnie." She suggests, as this one is no way near being like Bonnie! "Not to mention figure out what gender it is." she remarks with a small frown.

Toy Bonnie blinks once, not sure what 'renaming means' but it has a pretty good guess it has something to do with this bunny, for Rena keeps looking at it!  
It covers its head under the jacket, hearing Mike tell Rena with a tired tone. "Please don't make Toy Bonnie more scared that it already is..." It hears him sight. "I asked it of gender, but as you can see; Toy Bonnie is not talking."

"Maybe now it will, it seems to trust you." Rena says.

Toy Bonnie hear Mike sight again and peeks out from the jacket of approaching footsteps, ready to jolt for the nearest hiding place if it's Rena. It proves to be Mike though, so Toy Bonnie quickly calms down.

Mike knells down before it. "Can you speak?"

Toy Bonnie shakes slowly its head, long giving up on speaking. It's voice is useless and it sound stupid too.

"Hm.. strange." Mike muse scratching his chin, wondering why Toy Bonnie cannot speak when the others clearly—he shakes his head. "I can think of that later, alright." Mike eyes the robotic bunny. "Nod or shake your head then, you know what that is right?"

Toy Bonnie blinks, but because it do not want to be seen as stupid, it slowly nods. Blinking as both humans suddenly sight in relief.

"That's good news." Rena smiles, she turns to Mike. "Now ask this little cutie—"

"Cutie?" Mike glance to her, not seeing the hilarious and freaking adorable WTF expression on Toy Bonnie's face.

Rena did and almost falls down from bed in laugher. Mike blinks of hers reaction and look to the still flabbergasted animatronic, slapping his hands up to his mouth as he didn't want to embarrass Toy Bonnie. "Never seen such a funny and adorable face." He snicker through his hands.

Confuse and a little embarrassed of them laughing, or rather trying their best not to, the bunny title its head.

"Daaaaw~!" Rena cry of the sudden adorableness and giggle sheepish as her daawing made the bunny jump and hide behind Mike. "Sorry BonBon." She apologies to it.

Mike stops laughing and gives the young woman a raised brow ."BonBon?"

"What? A cute name to the most adorable bunny I have ever seen." Rena points out in teasing matter of fact. She looks at the bunny. "Better than Toy Bonnie right BonBon?"

"...Bon.."

Both Rena and Mike gives the bunny a look of surprise.

"Bon.. Bon.." The newly named animatronic muse with a light childish voice, and apparently speaking seems to surprise this one as well for BonBon makes a gasp and takes its hands up to the mouth.

Mike is surprised too, but that's a more happy surprise. "Hey, you can talk." He did fear they got a mute animatronic.

"Y-Yeah..." BonBon mutter very hesitant, ears peaks a little up as it or he adds. "I'm.. I'm a b-boy.."

"Why so hesitant about it?" Rena asks with title head. BonBon looks down, looking really cute, in a really sad way. "... They.. They called m-me a g-g-girl..." He explains with tears appearing in his green eyes.

"Well, to be honest, you animatronics doesn't exactly always have clear sign of gend-" And Mike gets interrupted by Rena, who leaps over and hug the bunny, which pretty much startle BonBon out of his wits. "Rena!"

"Shame on you Mike!" Rena scowl at the man with the rather startled bunny in her arms. "Can't you not see how sad he was? Don't worry BonBon I'm not such a heartless jerk as him." She says and begins stroking BonBon's head in a motherly way. First this scares BonBon, then slowly, he calms down and begins enjoying the comfort Rena gives him.

Mike's happy the bunny likes this, but what Rena said.. "I'm not heartless." He object, crossing his arms to the woman continue hugging the animatronic bunny.

"Yes you are." Rena says teasing, although not even looking at Mike as she's too busy cooing around BonBon. "You didn't even comfort him when he clearly was sad."

"It's a man disadvantage." Mike jokes and sits down beside the woman and bunny. He gives Rena a sign of look closely and with her eyes to him, Mike stroke BonBon behind the ear. Which makes BonBon lift his head slightly, and making that strange purr of his.

Rena makes her 'daaw' face and mutter to Mike. "He is soo cute." Giving the man her best puppy eyes. "Can I keep him?

Mike smirks. "No."

"Awww~" Rena pouts, although it is more teasing that real pouting. Suddenly, she makes a yawn and smiles sheepish. "Guess I'm tired."

"You're not the only one." Mike remarks, it has been a busy day, beside from being security. Then today has brought that Sean and Rena now knows of the animatronics sentience and chasing four rampaging animatronics. So yes, today's really has made both physically and mentally tired.  
And looking at the newly named BonBon, the blue bunny has almost fallen asleep in Rena's arms. The man smile. "Time for bed."

"Kay." Rena nods, she slowly gets up, much to BonBon's confusions and disappointment. He gives her a sad look, which again, looks cute.

"What about cutie?" Rena asks.

Mike turns to the small pile of pillows and sheets he and Rena have made to BonBon, he walks over to it and glance to the animatronic. "This is where you'll sleep." He pats on the spot.

BonBon blinks rather confused at the homemade bed. He's so used to stand and recharge on a scene that he actually thinks that's the only way, and now; he's offered an actual bed? Tears fills his eyes, much to the humans shock.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks, afraid he might, in some way hurt the rather sensitive bunny. That turn to confusions when BonBon suddenly hugs him. "No one has been this nice to me." The bunny whispers in overwhelming happiness of all the kindness he has received in these short hours. Something he never got in those weeks in his birth home.  
Mike's happy of the happiness the animatronic clearly feels, probably for the first time with this reaction. "Hopefully." He sits the crying, but also hugely smiling bunny on the manmade bed. "You will meet a lot of nice people in the future." He scratches BonBon's head. "Sleep tight."

BonBon watches Rena and Mike turn off the lights and goes to sleep. In the darkness, it didn't take long for the bunny to get scared as he has no idea what all these new sounds are. In the restaurant, he would've stayed in this fearful state until his programming forced him go into Sleep Mode, but because he has imprinted on Mike and no programming forced him to sleep. BonBon did whatever a child would do when getting scared of the unknown. He leaves the manmade bed and walks over to the half asleep man. Without a word, as BonBon is not sure how Mike will react, the bunny carefully lies down beside him.

Mike did wake up, but he already knows who the intruder is. So he only slightly turns to the curled together bunny beside him. Wondering if this how to be a parent feels like, Mike wraps his arm around BonBon and quickly falls asleep again. So did BonBon as the comfort Mike gives him is enough to make the fear go away.

* * *

 **sheesh, if I knew is deleting those signs I put into the story to separate past and present sooner, I would have been more aware. it's only now I realize it is doing it. so sorry for this.**


	34. Chapter 34

**to Zerothekitsune: thanks I'm happy you liked it, and yeah, Goldie did make a good choice in make Mike their caretaker. Rena is a caretaker too, I think ^^;**

 **_**

 **to frozem1: you welcome.**

 **_**

 **Don't worry, I will return back to how Mike, Rena (and Steve) is doing with BonBon.**

 **But as you probably have notice, I like to make flashbacks and been awhile since we last heard from my fiction Scott Cawthon.**  
 **this Scott in my story is not the creator of FNAF, I simple thought it would be funny if someone with his name and the personality from the phone calls is in my fanfic.**  
 **but I do say my fiction Scott has a pretty important role, I mean; without his action. the animatronics might have been scrapped and we wouldn't have a story.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

_Winter has arrived and Scott sure could feel it! Even with his very good winter jacket, he was still freezing to the bones from the incredible cold wind blowing this evening. The news did say that this winter has been colder than normal, and he believed them. There was a reason why he's out in this freezing cold though, he was waiting for someone very important to his plans with the animatronics. Their first meeting was quite a coincidence. This woman has come at the restaurant and asked George if she could redesign the place as Freddy Fazbear Pizza held a very important place in her heart._  
 _Scott had walked into the office just as when she showed George her ideas of new and better designs to the whole building, even the animatronics which old designs has been_ _refurb and looked more friendly. No way near their future designs though._ _Scott had really wanted to say yes in letting her use her great designing skills to both the restaurant and animatronics. Thinking all that could return this business back to its former glory. Unfortunately George refused her incredible offer, making the excuse that the place was good enough as it was._

 _Has that guy seen this place lately? The restaurant was barely getting any customers anymore, due to disrepair and lack of proper hygiene. And the animatronics were in bad shape, especially Foxy. Poor guy hasn't been entertaining for years._

 _Scott did argue with George that they really needed repair this place, but the more he tried convincing the man. The more Scott realized that George actually was planning on closing the place and use the remaining money for himself. The money Scott has been saving for the a chance like the woman offered ..._

 _So Scott contacted the woman behind George's back and asked her for a meeting._  
 _The meeting was tonight._  
 _A blue car drove into the parking lot and the woman stepped out. Scott went over to her and both shook hands._  
 _"What happened to your face?" She asked him and pointed at the three scratch marks over his right cheek, too big to be from a cat._ _"_

 _Just a small misunderstanding." Scott brushed off, for he wasn't sure how to explain that he had been dealing with a very aggressive puppet these past weeks and only lately the Marionette or Marion as he tend to call it has gotten somewhat friendly. He only got these scratches because he stepped the very thin line between him and Marion and the puppet had attacked him. He was happy Chica was around when that happened, good thing those guys are so darn protective around him._  
 _The CEO invited her inside the closed restaurant._

 _The animatronics turned their glowing eyes to the woman, but Scott could see there were no danger. They looked more curious than scared or angry, and even if they were, their programming kept them from moving until midnight._

 _The woman named Kate walked over to the scene and looked at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica "I have a question Mr. Cawthon." She turned to Scott, not seeing the three animatronics eyes were on her in a curious matter. "Why ask me come here when your co-worker obviously made clear you didn't want me."_

 _"_ _He has no passion in this restaurant." Scotts replied and made a brief explanation that the only reason George kept this place open was because the creator of Freddy Fazbear Pizza gave the business to him with the promise he wouldn't sell it. So the only way this place could close without breaking that promise was making the place so bad that it would go bankrupt, was also the only way he could legally keep the money. "And that will only be in matter of time before this place shuts its doors. I'm pretty sure you noticed how few people there were on your last visit." Scott pointed out, he didn't really care if the restaurant closed, but he was greatly worried about the animatronics future._

 _Kate sure did and felt sad that part of her childhood would disappear this way. "What about you?" She asked, noticed that this man did seems to care about this place._

 _"_ _This restaurant is doomed." Scott admitted, this building was too broken and... has taken too many lives. "But not the animatronics, they are the life source to the company." He said and smiled up to the three, they made their happy expression back to him. But Scott has a feeling they had no idea what they are talking about, just merely reaction on him. "I am trying gaining property on every animatronic this company has ever build, but..." He lowered his head sadly. "So far I have been unsuccessful.. they belong to this company and George owns the company..."_

 _Kate made her decision that this man seemed to be trustworthy and said. "My husband is a lawyer, he can help you find loopholes in the law and legally get property over them."_

 _Scott blinked, pretty surprised over she conveniently was married to a lawyer._

 _The woman lifted her finger before he could speak. "I have a few conditions though. First: You will let me design everything, be animatronic or the new location. Second: you will let me chose the mechanics to their upgrade and you will give us the money and a suitable location for it."_

 _Scott thought about the conditions, of course he saw a few problems, such as a location, case of money and how the animatronics would react on getting rebuild once again. But.. he smile. "You leave me with little choice, I mean." He chuckle a bit sheepish. "I doubt I will get a chance like this again."_

 _"_ _So we have a deal?" She offered him her hand._

 _Scott took it and they shook hands once. "Yes."_

 _Kate smiled, having a bit trouble keeping her excitement in check. She has always dreamed of redesign a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. After this meeting she would speak with her husband about helping Scott gaining property of the animatronics and the next couple of weeks seek out mechanics to the upgrade._  
 _"Great, so." She turned to the three animatronics. "What can you tell me about these four?"_

 _Scott chuckle, where should he even begin? "What about I let them show you." He suggested, jumped on the scene and sat them in Free-roaming mode. Bonnie was the first who moved and swiftly towering curious over the rather startled Kate of how life-like the animatronic bunny suddenly acted. Chica joined Bonnie, although quite more careful around Kate than Bonnie who was a little rough against the woman._

 _Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie." He said with what both humans clearly could hear was from the voice recording as the name was too cheerful from how the bear was acting._

 _Bonnie, who looked as if he wanted to lift Kate to look at her closer turned to Freddy and winched of the bear's angry look. Bonnie stepped a bit away from Kate with ears bend down and eyelids half down above the eyes that made him look sad._

 _"_ _So Freddy is the leader." Kate gasped at the display that Freddy was very aware that Bonnie has been a bit too rough around her._

 _Scott turned Foxy into Free-roaming mode and as the fox went to greet her, he said with a chuckle. "Yes, but he still has a lot to learn."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Kate asked, but didn't get the answer as both humans attention went to the animatronics when they suddenly began acting excited. Chica made a hand sign to Freddy._

 _Freddy rolled his eyes, but went to the office, seconds later, a repeating sound of one of the doors open and close, clear sign that Freddy was playing with the doors._  
 _"What are they doing?" Kate asked confused over this sudden change in behavior._

 _Scott rolled his eyes. He has seen this before, although it was rare this happed as they only would do it when feeling safe and happy. "They are playing."_

 _The door got opened and Freddy peeked outside with a happy face. He made a hand move and disappeared into the office again. The three others went in line, with Chica in front. Then she ran to the door which shut down the second she came to the window, she stopped before the shut door, made a 'darn!' hand move before leaving the corridor. Bonnie did the same, but with him the door shut before he even came close as he was making such a racket that Freddy heard him long before he could see him. Foxy then ran and he got inside and both Foxy and Freddy came running out from the other door in their own vision of tag, their running did made a lot of racket though. Especially when they cannot feel when they stumble into the party tables, meaning the morning crew has a lot to clean when they come._

 _Kate was impressed over how they were acting, no she was touched. Never in her life she has seen robots act that.. alive. "Mr. Cawthon.." She turned to the face-palming man of the mess Freddy and Foxy has made in their chase. "Be honest with me."_

 _Scott looked to her, knowing what this was about and nodded slowly._

 _"_ _Their behavior, that's not programming is it?"_

 _"_ _No, if it was." He nodded to the scene. "They would never have left the stage." Although their sentient came from a very sad story._

 _So that's why he wants to protect them. These robots, they are sentient, she was watching the very first sentience robots! Four child acting robots. Now she understood why he wanted to protect them. "Don't worry." She smiled to him. "I won't let them get destroyed."_  
 _Scott returned the smile, before both returned back in watching the four have their rare share of fun._

* * *

 **even in the past there was sweet moments. although they are a bit rare. Kate is another oc of mine, I will go more into details of who she is in future chapters, but so far; I think she will only appear in the past like Scott. but I guess that depends on you guys.**

 **till next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**to OppsieDasi: he he, sorry, but I can only do the chapters this fast.**  
 **_**

 **I don't really have any words to this chapter or anything I want to ask you guys about other than: do you want a Christmas chapter?**

 **comment if you want it, and please don't make me call you out again like I had to with the Halloween chapter when so many wanted that chapter in the first place. anyone can comment, even none users.**  
 **I just needs to know so I can write a chapter to that holiday instead of remake a already existing chapter so it became a Holiday Chapter as I was forced to with the Halloween chapter.**

 **so please, comment if you want one.**

 **until then; enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Do I have to?... Oh come on! I'm with Mike and his friend! No, I'm actually helping him on his new job."

That's what Mike first hears when he wakes up.

"No, no, I'm helping him because that place is awesome! Yes, there exists jobs like that."

Mike tries to get up, quickly stopping though as something a little heavy and blue lies really close to his side. Okay, so taking a bunny animatronic back home wasn't a dream. He glance down to Toy Bonnie, now with the new name BonBon. The bunny still sleeps and from the small twitching, it seems he's dreaming. Turning back to Rena's voice, it sound like she has one of her parents over the phone.  
"Please, can't I stay a little... Why not~?" Rena whines, then listen to whatever her mother or father has to say. "But-" The voice in the phone gets a little louder, not loud enough for Mike to hear what the person says though. Rena lets out a small groan, looking rather defeated to whatever that got said. "...Alright.. I'll come home.. Yeah, love you too, bye." And she ends the call.

"Time to head home?" Mike asks, carefully leaving bed without waking BonBon up. This can be that bunny's first, real sleep for all he knows.

"Yeah, and it's not fair!" Rena pouts, even more as Mike remarks dryly. "Life isn't fair, just look at me." He gets dressed up and leaves the bedroom with the sleeping bunny. "I lost pretty much all my friends and I can barely keep a job."

"But, haven't you gotten better?" Rena asks, she still remember the last time she saw him; he was a wreck. Something about a Graveyard shift. _  
_"You look better." She remarks to the brown haired man, he don't look nor sound as depressive anymore. In fact, he looks like he finally has found happiness again. "Did Sean help you?" She have to admit that meeting her brother again after barely remembering him in the first place, she realize that her parents stories about him is more or less right.  
Sean is very well behaved, polite and dutiful.. although they forgot saying he has a twisted sense of humor and really have an obsession of things shall be in order. But she kinda like those flaws in him.

Mike blinks, realizing that ever since he met Freddy and friends in that new location, he's gotten better. He already knows that, but the realization only truly sit in when Rena mentioned it. Those Animatronics that once tried kill him, has become the ones who helped him move on with his friends death. They are the cause he found Sean!  
"No, it was the animatronics." Mike says, and add with a chuckle. "I didn't even know Sean was their manager at the time."

"Well, I'm just happy you're enjoying life again." Rena smiles, rather impressed and surprised that Mike could live in despair for so long.

Mike nods back, giving her a weak smile. "Me too." He grin. "and I doubt I can leave even I want to." Nodding to the sleeping BonBon to point out what he mean.

"You have to a heartless jerk to say no to that face." Rena giggle.

Mike couldn't agree more.

...

While Mike and Rena eats breakfast, Steve drags himself out from his bedroom, although he did not join them at the table, instead the red haired takes his bowl of cornflakes and dumps himself down before the TV. He jumps through the channels, hoping there might be some sport on one of them. Suddenly he gets Rena over him. "Hey, go back."  
He did and she stops him at the channel where the movie Shrek 2 is running. "Oh come on, I want see some sport, not a lumbering troll and a blabbering donkey" He groans annoyed.

"Actually, Shrek is mostly human in this one." Rena drops down beside him, snatching the remote; just in case. "And Donky is a— "

"A white stallion." Mike grins, dropping down beside Rena. "Let's watch it." He likes this movie, although he thinks the first one is the best. He almost burst in laugher of the face of disbelief on Steve's face. "What about my sport?..."

"Too bad!" Both Rena and Mike cheer and starts laughing of Steve's 'not amused' face. Anyway, the red haired do agree on watching the movie with them. The movie is already halfway through anyway. Near the end of the movie, Mike notices that BonBon is up and watching curious the movie from the door. He gives the animatronic a weak smile, before returning back to the movie. He didn't invite the bunny closer, for he honestly didn't want to endure Steve's yelling and possible BonBon panicking right now. BonBon didn't seems to mind though, he's too occupied with the movie.

BonBon blinks as Puss in Boots makes his cute look to the guards and makes them stop and 'daaw' at the cat, just like Rena did with him last night. The bunny notices that Rena did the same to the cat, and even the man who wasn't happy for him last night even seems to find it cute. It made BonBon wonder— He snap back to the movie, somehow finding it rather amusing. Probably because he has never seen anything like it. The song the flying lady did made the bunny bob his head to the beat, and let out a giggle of the Get-away Shrek and his friends did with the wand. And when that old man got hit by the spell, the bunny almost burst in tears, then to raise a brow when the man proves to be.. well, he has no idea what that green thing is. Then another song came, more upbeat than the flying woman sang and BonBon did more than bobbing his head to that one.

"daaw~!"

BonBon blinks and notice the humans are looking at him. A new feeling wash over him, making him feel quite hot around the cheeks and he quickly hides away from their gazes.

Mike and Rena chuckle, Steve seems more close to get loudly scared again as the animatronic peeks its head into the room again. "Hell, it's even more lifelike at daylight." The red haired muse rather close to hyperventilate for his robot phobia. The animatronic bunny blinks, then turn its gaze at him. Steve jumps and begins yelling. "Stop looking at me! Scram you litte..." He trails off his shouting for the bunny's pupils suddenly gets huge and filling most of the eyes , looking really alike to Puss's big eye trick. He stare at the bunny, taken by so much surprise by the sudden peak of cuteness.

"BonBon, lower your ears." Rena smirks, BonBon do, without breaking eye contact with Steve.

The cute meter peaks higher.

"And... title your head!" The young woman giggle.

The bunny did, and as icing on the cake, he made a sound that easily can be mistaken for a heartbroken whimper. Only snapping out from his new trick when Steve suddenly fall backwards onto the floor.

BonBon broke the man's cute meter.

"... Too darn cute!" Steve groans on the floor, looking as if he just got a heart-attack.

Rena and Mike burst in laugher.  
BonBon just looks confused, for he honestly didn't expect that reaction!

...

Mike feels rather bad he can't say bye to Rena at the train station, but he didn't think it's fair leaving BonBon alone with someone who fears him. So he have to say goodbye at the apartment. "Return soon." He says as he hugs Rena.

"Oh, you bet I will!" Rena grins, these few days has been really interesting. She gives him a genuine smile. "I'm glad you're alright now, I was really worried about you."

"I know, and.." Mike turns his eyes slightly away from hers. "...Sorry for worrying you."

"You can repay that by persuade mom and dad letting me live here." Rena giggle.

Oh, that is going to be so much fun... no way that would go wrong.

"I wouldn't mind." Steve remarks with _that_ smirk on his face, he's just waiting to make a move on her. Mike gives his roommate a 'don't even think about it' glare, but of course the man ignores him. Rolling his eyes, the brown haired man turns back to Rena "I will try, but I can't make any promises."

"Of course" Rena smiles. She turns to BonBon, who peeks out from Mike's bedroom. Looking at the three with a mix of curiosity and fear, but at least he don't look so scared anymore. Rena walks over to him, knells down and spread out her arms. "Wanna give me a farewell hug?"

BonBon hesitate, but do what she asks and hug her carefully. Still in her arms, the bunny looks up to her with those big and bright green eyes. "You leaving?" He asks shyly, but Mike can hear a touch of sadness in the bunny's voice. No surprise, him and Rena is the only ones he pretty much knows, oh and Steve too, but the red haired has gotten some sort of love/hate relationship to the animatronic.

"Yeah, but I will return soon." Rena promise the bunny. "So be a good boy, okay?" She smiling stroke his head.

"O-Okay" BonBon nods and Rena leaves with one last wave. "See you soon guys!" And she's gone.

With Rena gone, Mike suddenly feels like the whole apartment is strangely silent. And lately, he don't like silence. Good thing he then spends most of his time at Freddy's, which practically never is quiet. Speaking of Freddy's, might be good letting BonBon know the gang better.  
"I'm going to borrow the car." He says out in the room and takes his jacket and the car-keys.  
"See you tonight." He hear Steve says from the sofa as he gently drags BonBon out from the apartment.  
Outside, Mike quickly, but still carefully gets the bunny into the car. "Take this over you." He tells BonBon and gives him the jacket.  
BonBon covers himself with the jacket and to Mike's happiness, stay covered under the whole drive to the restaurant. The place is closed, but Mike knows that, in fact, he thinks it's best there shouldn't be any humans around on BonBon's real first day at his new home.

BonBon peaks out from the window, recognizing the place. "Can't we go back?..." He asks scared, he think this place is scary because he was so scared when they left the building last night.

Mike gives him a soft look. "It will be better this time."

"Promise?" The bunny looks at him.

Mike nods. "Promise." And leaves the car, waiting patiently for BonBon to follow. The bunny did after some hesitating and both walks inside.

* * *

 **thanks for reading, and again, comment if you want a Christmas chapter.**

 **the Q and A is also still open, you can see those I already have made on my DeviantART page. my username is the same.**

 **till next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**to frozem1: thank you and thanks for telling me you want that chapter.**

 **to OppsieDasi: alright! and I didn't see you as one, just found your reaction quite amusing.**

 **remember folks, comment me if you want that Christmas chapter.  
that's all for now, so enjoy the story.**

* * *

Inside Mike and BonBon see a rather odd sight. Or at least for BonBon, for Mike is pretty used that the gang acting weird at times. Somehow, Foxy has gotten his hands on a skateboard and in full swing using it, much to Freddy's huge annoyance. The bear walks out to the spot where Foxy skates, growling to the said fox. "Do it outsi—" His sentence gets cut short as Foxy suddenly loses control and ends up driving into the bear. Both ends onto the floor.

Freddy sits up, looking annoying at the fox. Foxy gives him sheepish smile, then takes the run from Freddy with the skate board under his arm.

Mike turns to the kitchen, pretty sure he can hear Bonnie and Chica argue over something and has a good guess what it is about with the burned smell in the ar.  
On the scene sits Spring and Goldie, both just chilling, oh and watching Foxy get chased around by Freddy. None of them making any move in stopping those two, in fact: both Spring and Goldie looks they have a fun time watching this chaos around them!

Spring then notices Mike and BonBon. He smiles and calls out in the diner. "Hey, Mike's here!"

"Is blue bunny with him?" Bonnie asks, peeking out from the kitchen with Chica close behind.

"Yup." Chica smiles, eyeing BonBon who quickly hides behind Mike.

A loud thump and Freddy cries in annoyance and pain, which makes everyone turn to the expansion aka the party room. Shortly after Freddy's cry Foxy runs out the room and that's in a hurry.

"What happened?" Spring asks worried, but Foxy didn't answer, simple hiding inside his cove.  
Moments later, Freddy appears with a angry frown.

"Again, what happened?" This time Bonnie ask.

"Make a guess..." Freddy grumble and shows a broken skateboard, glancing annoyed to the curtains as Foxy cry innocent. "Not my fault!"  
"You played with it!" Freddy retorts and caress his pretty sour behind. "You be happy I can't get bruises!"

"Would look weird though, that your butt turn blue from bruises." Chica remarks in a pretty dry but cheerful tone.  
Bonnie and Goldie bursts into laugher of that mental image.

Freddy gives the chicken a 'not amused' stare. "Thank you, now I feel so much better." He says with voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You welcome." Chica smirks, and joins the others in laughing.

Quote to facepalm from Freddy.

Feeling safe again, Foxy jumps out from his cove, snickering a little over the joke of Freddy's butt.

BonBon stare at them in disbelief, not sure if he's dreaming or not, for aren't they animatronics like him? Then why do they act so casual? There is no worry, no anger (only Freddy seems a bit, but that's more the comical form) and no fear. The older animatronics acts like some of the humans he has seen while being on the scene: a happy family. How can that be? Is there more to their life than just making humans happy?

Mike glance to the overly confused bunny, he clears his throat and asks to the others. "Guys, can we stop talking about Freddy's butt for a second?"

"Maybe." Bonnie snicker, but did make a small winch from Freddy's glare.

With a sigh, Freddy turns once again calm to the human and blue bunny. "I see brother did make a good choice." His bright blue eyes meet BonBon's green. "Toy Bonnie looks way calmer now."

"His name is BonBon now." Mike smiles and briefly stroke the bunny behind the ear. "Rena was the one naming him."

"Aww~ how sweet!" Chica giggle.

Bonnie smirks crosses his arms. "Not the name I expected, but hey; better than Toy Bonnie." He smiles down to the shy bunny. "For that name was getting old fast."

BonBon hides further behind Mike, feeling unsure how to react on the sudden attention. Besides, he still remembers them from the other location, although their attitude sure has change.

"A little shy aren't we?"

The bunny turns his head and his green meets the golden hare's ice blue eyes, this one smiles kind to him. "Hello little one, my name is Spring."

"H-Hi.." BonBon shyly waves, then glance to the four others, all giving him a smile. This is so different from before. "Y-Y-You're n-not going to h-hurt me?" He asks them and can't help but shiver a little in fear.

Bonnie frowns. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Y-You tried the last time..." BonBon says, making sure Mike is between him and the older animatronics.

"You mean the other location?" Freddy asks him, trying his best ignoring how clear this one fears them.

BonBon nods, blinking when the bear suddenly begins making the same hand signs like the first time they met. The bunny lets out a small whimper as he seek protections from Mike, thinking those hand-moves as a sign of hostility.

"You know what that means?" Freddy asks him.

"... Y-You're g-g-going to h-hurt me." BonBon whisper behind Mike. Blinking as all four shake their heads and Foxy translate. "It means 'I'm a friend'."  
BonBon blinks again as Bonnie made a sign beside his head, making the others shoot him a glare, the rabbit smirks sheepish. "What? I used that a lot back then."

"W-What did it mean?" BonBon asks, getting quite curious and surprised that these older animatronics knows how to speak without using their mouths.

Spring rolls his eyes and answer the bunny. "It means 'stupid' not a very nice way going about, I know."

"Hang on." Mike takes a step towards the gang, for a moment forgetting about BonBon. "You can sign language?"

The four and two golden nods and Goldie smiles proudly. "I taught them."

Cool, but.. "How the heck did you learn it?!"

Goldie scratches his neck, trying coming up with a good excuse. Mike isn't ready knowing about their human origin. "I watch people a lot." He simple says.

"Enough to learn sign language?" Mike asks. Do this place really get that many deaf people?

"More making a language of our own. We needed a way to communicate as our voices were pretty useless before the Upgrade." Goldie explains in matter of fact.

Explains why Freddy and gang didn't talk when they hunted him in the other location. Because they simple couldn't.

BonBon in the other hand, he is shocked. "Wait, w-what do this mean then?" He makes a gesture they, or mostly Freddy did a lot to the Toys. Goldie eyes saddens but do translate. "'Help you'.."  
Oh... the bunny lowers his head, feeling horrible. They have tried helping them, how could they have been so blind?

"I'm sorry..." He mutter sad. "I- we didn't know..."

"Well, we're sorry too." Bonnie scratches his neck sheepish. "We should have known not all animatronics knows of sign language."

"To our defense, we were pretty messed up too." Foxy points out, the three others nod. Far too well remembering how horrible a state they were in back then.

It just made BonBon feel worse, for even they were messed up, they still wished to help the Toys.  
Toys.. He turns back to the four, asking. "Where are the others?"

"Still sleeping, all safe and sound. " Freddy replies him kindly, he turns his blue eyes to Mike. "The question is; are you ready?"

"BonBon still needs some work." Mike admits with a glance to the bunny. "With the self confident I mean, but I think he will get it over time." The blue animatronic simple looks up to him. Mike turns back to Freddy. "It might be best if they learn together, so let's wake one more up."

Freddy nods and walk into the Parts and Service, moments later, pretty much everyone jumps as a screech is heard inside the room. Some noise that sounds like a struggle and moments later Freddy walks out with Toy Foxy tight in his arms. This one is still in killer bot mode.

"W-W-What is wrong with T-Toy Foxy?" BonBon ask, horrified by the sight.

"You were like that too," Bonnie remarks, making the blue bunny's eyes get twice as big. "What? Why? How?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Bonnie asks him.

Them getting torn apart by the humans... BonBon begins shaking in fear by those horrible memories. "Th-they t-tore us.." He shake the memory away and seek comfort at Mike, he is a good human, Rena too. "They were some evil people.. but.. Mike and Rena... even Steve are good people." Even though Steve has a strange way showing it.  
He didn't notice the victory smile on Goldie's face, the moment are short lived though.

Toy Foxy somehow gets free from Freddy's grip and lungs at the male fox with a screech.  
"Argh!" Foxy dodges his counterpart the last second and quickly forces it to the floor, which is quite troublesome with all the trashing the white fox did. "I need help here!"  
Goldie quickly helps Foxy holding the trashing animatronic down.

"Toy Foxy..." BonBon muse sad, feeling horrible of how out of it Toy Foxy are. But if he was like that too, then how did they snap him out from it. "Can't you help it?" He asks Spring, so far the only one he feel somewhat safe around of the older animatronics.

Spring doesn't answer the bunny, instead he glance to the golden bear. Goldie eyes meet his and the golden hare turns to Mike, asking him a little firm. "Mike, please remove BonBon from here."

Mike did, even though BonBon did struggle against him, the bunny did not want to leave his comrade in this state. "Toy Foxy!" BonBon cries, but the white fox doesn't hear him.

"Don't worry, they will help it." Mike ensure the small animatronic, closing the office door behind him. He sits down on the floor and lets BonBon sit beside him, waiting for one of the others to call them. While waiting, Mike do wonder if Goldie is going to roar at Toy Foxy like he accidently did at BonBon.  
Suddenly BonBon begins shaking in fear and swiftly seek comfort from the man. Mike has an idea why, he can feel that tension in the air again. He one arm hugs the bunny, waiting for the roar. This time though; no roar, but he did hear a growl he never want to hear from any animal.

"You can come out now." Spring calls, voice a little strained though.

Mike gives the bunny one look, which BonBon returns and both walks out from the room.

Outside the office, they see Goldie sitting on the scene with a really exhausted look on his face. Not far from him, Foxy is checking Toy Foxy and Mike notice that Foxy's fur is on end. He has a small idea why, Goldie is pretty scary when he do... whatever he's doing.

"No idea what you're doing, but.." Foxy turns away from Toy Foxy who shakes its head once and eyes returns back to their normal yellow color. "It sure is working." Foxy says with a weak smile to the golden bear.

Goldie gives him a small nod. "Yes..." He takes a deep breath although none of them needs air. "But I don't think I will be any use the rest of this day. I'm completely drained." And it is not his battery's he speaks about.

Foxy gives him a weak smile, but otherwise don't say more to the golden bear. Foxy do glance to Mike. "Ye turn bucko." He mutter in his pirate accent and leaves along with the others. Leaving the human and blue bunny alone with the slightly confused fox.

Mike walks slowly over to it, and like BonBon, he will try and talk to Toy Foxy. And like the bunny, the fox turns hostile towards him, although a bit more up close and personal than BonBon. This one almost bit him!  
"Woah there!" Mike jumps back, startled over its reaction. He takes his hand up in defense, but do his best keeping his voice calm. "Easy, I'm out to hurt you."

"Liar!" Toy Foxy sneer with a young female voice, having some kind of accent, but Mike can't tell what accent it is as he's too surprise hearing this one speak this fast. Toy Foxy didn't seems surprise, it, or according to the voice; she in fact seems happy she can talk and give him a piece of her mind or rather rage.. "You tore me apart!" She scream at him, tears slowly appearing in her glaring yellow eyes. "The small ones found it funny! And you big ones just let them do it! You found my agony funny!" The last she bellowed and looks about to lung at him again! However, to both Mike and Toy Foxy's surprise, BonBon steps in between. "D-Don't hurt him! Mike is not like that!" He cries at the white fox.

"Toy Bonnie?" Toy Foxy blinks, she has never seen this animatronic stand up to anything like this in the past. The bunny has always been a coward, rather hide than fight.

BonBon is scared, but he did not want Toy Foxy hurt this human. Mike has been nothing but nice to him. "Mike is a good human."

Toy Foxy snorts. "There's nothing like a 'nice' human!" She snap and the bunny flinch by her anger, still he stay his ground. "T-There are nice humans!" BonBon argue, voice trembling in fear what Toy Foxy might do to him for arguing back. But he's willing to take that risk for Mike. "Mike i-is nice, R-Rena is n-nice too." His ears lowers slightly and he can't hide the smile of this particular memory. "She g-gave me a n-new name. My name is BonBon now."

Toy Foxy stare at him, then her eyes narrows. As if she's trying figuring out if BonBon is telling the truth or not. "...That's all they did? Gave you a new name?" She asks, not convinced over there is a such thing as 'nice' humans.

BonBon shakes his head and begins telling Toy Foxy about everything that has happen last night, from Mike staying at his side when he was scared, letting him play on the phone, protecting him from Steve's loud fear of him. He explains her about how Rena found him cute and gave him a new name, how she would hug and comfort him, telling how adorable he is. He tells her about the bed they both made to him, but Mike didn't mind when he left the bed and went up in his instead, nor that he watched that movie with them or made Steve collapse on the floor.

Toy Foxy listened rather intensely to the bunny's small tale. Admittedly she is rather skeptic at first, but can't deny the truth of care and comfort BonBon speaks about. She has never seen his eyes shine like this before. When BonBon finishes his story. Toy Foxy looks at this Mike again, trying almost desperately finding anything evil in him. She made herself believe that every human is bad, so it's okay to hurt them. But what if some of them are good? Is it still okay to hurt them? Or would that make her bad too? She looks away. "...I don't know how to be around good humans... not sure what a good human is.."

Mike let out the air he unknowingly has held back from the standoff between these two. Who should've thought that BonBon would stand up to this pretty feisty fox? He better not ruin BonBon bravery. Mike gives Toy Foxy a smile. "Then, let me teach you." He offer her.  
Toy Foxy turns back to Mike, he reaches his hand out to her, like an invitation. "If you will let me."

Toy Foxy stares at the hand, almost like it's poisoned. However; never in her life, anyone has asked of her permission of anything, or offered their help. They simple left her in that mangled form and let the kids have their fun. This respect and kindness touches her, so hesitant she takes the hand. Like BonBon, she craves for comfort and just someone who would care about her. She looks up to Mike again, seeing him give her a kind smile and she can't help but smile back.  
However, she do blink a little surprise when suddenly a series of numbers of a program pops up and this program scan Mike. And when it leaves her eyes, she suddenly feels very attached to this human. A very odd feeling. To suddenly wants to be close to a human when she thinks all humans are bad.

Mike did notice something has change in Toy Foxy's eyes. He guess it's that imprint program. He isn't surprised of her hesitating though. From what anger and hurt she displayed moments ago. Toy Foxy, like Toy Bonnie haven't met any nice humans and thus didn't really know how to show kindness. She in fact has a really bad view on humans, but, she- they needs to know; not all humans are bad. Gently, he moves closer to her. Toy Foxy flinches away from him, eyes glaring wary.  
"It's okay." He mutter softly and slowly reach out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Toy Foxy hesitate, but do let Mike wrap his arms around her into a- and probably her first hug. Toy Foxy is very tense, as she has no idea what this means, but she thinks she can get used to it. It sure feels better than some human child pulling her ear off.

Mike holds the position for a little while, doing his best showing that he did care for her. She and BonBon has been through enough suffering already. He lets go and steps a little away from the white fox, giving her a smile. "How did it feel?"

"..." Toy Foxy gives him a weak smile. "A little weird, but I can get used to it."

Mike can't help but chuckle. "You better, for I love share out hugs. "

Toy Foxy smirks. "Okay." Then turns to BonBon who beam in sheer happiness. 

* * *

**and here we have Toy Foxy, and as most fans do, I made that one a female. I would feel so sorry for Toy Foxy if it was a male. I already have come up with a name to her as well and it will not be Mangle, my Toy Foxy despises that name.**

 **if you have any questions, feel free to ask no matter how silly. BonBon and Toy Foxy can now be asked too. oh and I will draw Toy Foxy's new design when her new name appears.**

 **till next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

Unlike BonBon, Toy Foxy seems way calmer than the bunny. She didn't get so easily scared, in fact; Mike has a feeling that this animatronic is rather headstrong. It surly shows as she almost immediately begins interacting with the older animatronics. However, like BonBon, she is shocked hearing that Freddy and friends has been trying helping them in the New and Improved Freddy's, but was forced to give up as the Toys kept being hostile to them.

"Guess that's what happens when you're in a world of pain..." Toy Foxy muse, still remembering the pain she was in when the humans left her as a jigsaw of parts. Every pull on her extremely broken body could be where she would snap.  
She did snap, mostly at night, but she also did once at day. She remember she bit something, or maybe someone.. She feels a bit bad though. "I thought everything would hurt me." She says to the older animatronics.

"No one will hurt you here." Foxy ensures her, gesturing to the animatronics.

"Unfortunately, we cannot promise you will never face the feeling of pain again." Freddy softly points out.

The white fox gives him a horrified look. "Why?"

"Pain is part of life, your new body is more sensitive, the pain will help you knowing what you shouldn't touch or do." Freddy explains her.

Toy Foxy blinks. "I'm not sure I understand that..." For her, pain is just a really bad thing.

"It's like touching a really hot oven." Chica suggest, hoping that will be helpful. "The pain from the burn makes you remove your hand."

"Or wing." Spring points out smiling.

Chica smirks back to him. "So true." And adds to the female fox. "The small burn made me remove my wing so I wouldn't get too damaged."

"I still don't understand..." Toy Foxy mutter, getting pretty frustrated that she did not understand, it sounds so simple, but her only understanding in pain is when people purposely inflicts it on her.

Mike gets an idea, but he needs a few materials to pull it off. "Chica." He turns to the chicken. "Do you have ice in the freezer?"

"Of course, why?" The chicken asks with titled head. Getting only more confused as the human walks to the kitchen and returns with a bowl with ice and water. He places the bowl with water filled with ice front of Toy Foxy and asks her to place her hand into it.

Toy Foxy hesitate, but do put her hand into the very cold water, not sure what it is for.

"Okay, does it hurt?" Mike asks.

Toy Foxy shakes her head. "No, just cold."

Exactly what he wants. "Okay, take your hand up." She did and the man explains. "Alright, now, I want you to stick your hand back into the water and let it stay as long as you can handle the cold."

"Okay?" Toy Foxy puts her hand into the ice water and holds it there. It takes around two minutes, then she takes it up as the freezing pain she feels made her do so.  
"I think I understand now" She mutter, caress her really cold hand.

Mike nods with a smile. "That's why we need the pain. If you couldn't feel pain, then you wouldn't have removed your hand and then, you might have damaged yourself."

"So there does exist a good form of pain." It isn't a question, Toy Foxy now knows there is. She smiles to the human. "I won't forget this lesson."

"Good" Mike smiles, figuring this one likes learning and gives him something to work with. "Now; what about finding a suitable name for you?" He asks her.

Toy Foxy blinks, then looks at BonBon who simple gives her a smile. Returning back to Mike, she answer with ears down in sadness and anger. "They gave me a name..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _The small kids had once again torn her apart, leaving her as a mass of parts. It hurt having her endo skeleton and wires exposed and she wanted to tell the kids that, but... She and the others couldn't speak, and her programming kept her from forcing them away from her.  
The kids didn't know a squat about robots, they just found it funny taking her apart and putting her so wrongly back together again. Toy Foxy glared at the extra head these kids gave her, more so as this stupid head had one of HER eye's!  
Finally the big humans took the small ones with them, left her in this horrible and very painful state. She would've whimpered, but she couldn't and wouldn't do it. She couldn't because of her stupid voice box and she wouldn't for she refused showing weakness to these stupid humans. While laying on the floor, she hoped the mechanics would come soon and put her back together, for this has been a horrible day! Like all the other days, in fact; she sometimes wished she haven't woken up to this world!_

 _The mechanics came, but just to her luck. "Aw come on!" One of them groaned and said to his comrade. "Forget it, I'm not doing this anymore. I have better things to do than putting Toy Foxy together."_

 _"More the Mangle." The other one grinned._

 _"Yeah, we should call it that!" The first laughed and both left Toy Foxy, or Mangle in her agony. After that day, they completely stopped trying repairing her and began calling her "The Mangle."_

 _For each day, she slowly lost her mind in the constant pain. It did get so bad that they shut her off every time the kids came, and only turned her on at night; where she only could snap at the Toys and old animatronics. She did attack Freddy once, but she barely resisted him throwing her away, the pain was her world back then._  
 _She began hating the humans, hating the name they gave her, for it was a taunt of what she has become. A mass of mangled parts._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

In fact, she still hates the humans, fortunately, Mike is slowly changing that point of view. "They called me Mangle."

"That's kinda hash." Foxy mutter. Who would want to be called that? "I won't call you that."  
The others agree.

Toy Foxy turns to her counterpart. "Thanks. But I don't like the name Toy Foxy either, do I look like a boy?!" She huffs annoyed. Those humans back then did also call her a him. sheesh!

"Welcome to my world." Bonnie muse, crossing his arms with a annoyed frown. "People mistook me for a girl." He looks away. "Still does.."

"It's your name." Toy Foxy points out. "Bonnie is a girl name."

"Thank you, now I feel much better." He grumble even more annoyed. Toy Foxy just grin, not frighten by the rabbit. She turns to BonBon who mutters something.

Bonnie eyes the blue bunny. "I didn't get that, speak louder blue boy."

BonBon winch of Bonnie's hash sounding tone and Mike gives the rabbit a hard look. "Take it easy on him."  
"N-no, it's okay." BonBon muse, still he hides behind Mike. "I-I simple s-said, I was t-too mistaken f-for a girl."

"Sorry, but I kinda did too." Chica admit sheepish, she scratch her chin. "Your earlier form did have rosy cheeks and eyelashes."

BonBon lowers his head with a small frown. "... I'm not a girl..."

"If it's any comfort, people has mistaken me for a duck" Chica says oddly cheerful for this little fact. Mostly because she just didn't bother about such minor mistakes anymore.

Mike looks away, for he did mistake her for a duck, and a boy. He only began seeing Chica as girl and chicken after Jenna almost beat it into him. She could be rather scary when she wants to...

"Anyway, let's find a good name to our new family member!" Chica beam and looks around. "Any suggestions?" Her purple eyes lands on Mike.

"Don't look at me, it was Rena who came on BonBon's." Mike nervously chuckle.

"What about something with a fox?" Spring asks, smiling kindly to Toy Foxy. "You are a fox after all."

"Sure, but the word fox has already been used." Toy Foxy nods at Foxy.

Freddy thinks for a little while, then smile to the white fox. "Not quit." She looks at him with confuse eyes. "There is another name: Vixen, that's a female fox."

Since where did Freddy know of the animal kingdom? Maybe some of the kids taught him or maybe it's just him being dumb. He do admit he's not the smartest person, but at least he should know a bit more than a animatronic that has lived inside a restaurant for all his life. Then again... And while Mike ponder over that this little observant..

Toy Foxy blinks at Freddy's small fact. "Vixen?" She thinks about it, then says smiling. "Then my new name will be Vixey. If Foxy don't mind I take after him." She mutter a bit flustered. That red one is the oldest and first build. To her relief, Foxy gives her a big smile. "Not at all, it suits you!"

"Thanks!" The newly named Vixey beam, happy he has accepted her name.

The other animatronics and single human smile at the two foxes, happy they both seems to like one another.

Vixey and BonBon spend a little quality time with the other animatronics, which is a good thing as they can better teach these two kid like animatronics how it is to be an entertainer.  
While they did that, it gives Mike the chance calling Steve and give his roommate a heads-up. "Hey, I'm coming home with another animatronic." Even there's no need, Vixey seems comfortable enough around the others. However, becoming friends with the older animatronics has never been the problem for her. It is the humans there is.

" _Is that one like the bunny?"_ Steve asks dull on the other side.

Mike glance to Vixey watching Foxy telling one of his pirate stories on his ship. "Eh, no, first; this one is a fox, and second; she's way more confident than BonBon."

" _She?"_

"Yep, so; do you stay or are you going to sleep at some friends?" Mike asks while watching the two foxes interact with one another. He can't help but think of a older brother playing with his younger sister, that's really sweet.

 _"... I'm leaving."_ Steve groan over the phone. Snapping Mike back to the other human. _"One monster is enough for me."  
_  
"Alright, I'm about to head home soon, sooo." Mike drags it out purposely, smirking as the other man groans louder.

 _"Fine, I'm leaving, sheesh. I think I like the moody Mike better. He wasn't this bossy.."  
_  
Mike grins "Too bad, now scram." And he hangs up on Steve. Laughing at his roommate's annoyance. He didn't really care, he's happy and that's what matters.  
He walks over to the pirate cove and the two cosplaying foxes. "Space for one more?" He asks them. Vixey and Foxy smiles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _And here he thought he would get a normal afternoon with the animatronics, like teaching them NOT to play around inside the kitchen. Chica was the worst under that point, apparently she has seen the cooks make food and now was copying them the best she could. Which meant a lot of mess for him to clean up. But the thought of a normal night, well that became none existing when he saw what or rather who was sitting inside the messy kitchen._

 _Scott stared rather shocked at the withered yellow animatronic. And it stared back at him with its empty eye sockets. Neither man or animatronic knew how long they stared at one another like this. All they knew that it was the animatronic that broke the eye contract._  
 _It did that by disappearing into thin air._

 _Scott jumped, for he honestly never saw that coming! And here he thought Marion was the only animatronic who had those ghostly power, apparently he was wrong. What was Fredbear doing here anyway?!_  
 _Last he heard about it and Spring bunny, both were thrown into storage. Better question; how the heck did that animatronic become just as ghostly as Marion?_  
 _Scott breathed out air he didn't know he held, only to go into a pretty heavy coughing. It has somewhat gotten worse these past days. "I need a vacation..." He mused while stroking his sour chest from the coughing. It took him a while getting over the shock seeing that yellow bear, but when he calmed enough down. He decided he at least should try teaching these child acting animatronics that the doors were not toys!_

 _These past days, he has been around them more often than usual and that surly has improved on their before fearful but very dangerous behavior. But that also meant they often tested how much he would let them, just like real children would._  
 _"Bonnie stop playing with the door!" Scott scowl at the bunny. "You'll break it and I don't want it can't close when the next night guard comes.." The last he muse to himself as he shove Bonnie out from the office, much to the bunny's annoyance._  
 _The bunny tried going into the office again, this time just to mess with his father. But Scott closed the door. So Bonnie began making faces through the window. Scott stared at the bunny, shaking his head with a smile. "Rascal..." He muse to the bunny._  
 _But Bonnie's messing around couldn't change the fact that Scott wasn't happy knowing that George has been looking for a new Night Guard._

 _Sure they were troubled by vandalism, but what was left to destroy anyway? That's Scott thoughts on it._  
 _Not to mention that there was nothing the Night Guard could do about it anyway, that person would have enough just staying alive! God he hope the one who gets hired won't end up as the last one..._

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, I will do my best answering them. and if you have a question to the characters in my story, I will answer that too with a silly drawing.**

 **till next time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**the song "Survive the Night" is made by Mandopony, so all rights to it belongs to him.**

 **I will do my best in submitting at least two chapters every week, but I do struggle a bit a certain place in the story. so that's why I don't submit any chapters in the weekend as that's when I write.**

 **Spring: or just relax.**

 **that too, everyone need to just do whatever they want.**

 **Spring: *nods* so true. say: *picks up the review box* you have a comment.**

 **huh? oh yeah,** XXxxKitKat **really likes BonBon.**

 **Spring: so much they *reads the message* wants to hug him to death?... um okay. don't show this to BonBon.**

 **would be funny though.**

 **Spring: no.**

 ***grin***

 **Spring: *groan* what about start the chapter?**

 **oh alright. enjoy the story readers!**

* * *

Yup, he definitely begins feeling like some kind of parent.. Especially when Vixey drags BonBon to investigate the whole apartment with her.

"What's this?" BonBon asks and about to put his fingers in a place they shouldn't be. Mike quickly takes away the object and unplugs it. "It's called a blender, and it could've cut your fingers off if you're not careful."  
BonBon winch of this little fact.

Vixey in the other hand, she title her head with a raised brow. "Even a robot hand?"

"Maybe not the whole finger" Mike admit, he doubt the blender can cut metal. "But you will lose pretty much anything else" He remarks in matter of fact, and he do not want to gather torn fur and wires from the blender, just because they got too curious. Placing the no longer dangerous blender on the table, he asks the two child animatronics. "What about we watch a movie?" That will at least make them stay in one place.

"What's a movie?" Both bunny and fox asks at the same time.

Mike rolls his eyes smiling of their innocent oblivious. He walks to one of the shelves, the one where he and Steve has their separate movie collections and find a movie from his childhood. A Disney movie, those are perfect for the whole family to watch, for even with his age he still finds them entertaining. "Let me show you." And starts movie Aladdin. He sits down on the sofa and invite the two animatronics to sit along with him. Vixey and BonBon sits down at each of his side, staring both confuse and curious at the movie.

It seems he made a good choice, Vixey really likes Jasmine and both her and BonBon likes Aladdin. However they aren't sure how to react on Genie, who is all over the place when he's on the screen, then again, many of the jokes that blue guy makes are from other movies, so yeah, of course they didn't get the jokes.  
And every time Jafar appears on the screen, BonBon keep saying that he don't like the guy, mostly because Jafar's whole appearance and personality just screams 'Bad Guy!'  
Most Disney villain's are like that.  
Mike did have a lots of fun every time a song comes, for it didn't take long for the two kid animatronics to try and sing along. To his small surprise, BonBon like "A Whole New World" best, while Vixey likes "One Jump Ahead" better.  
And himself? Well, he likes "A Friend Like Me" but only because Genie is his favorite, that guy is hilarious!

When the movie ended, BonBon and Vixey begins a rather intriguing conversation of the movie, they both found it really good and discuss about of their thoughts of different scenes as they were too busy watching it when it was on the screen.

"Can we see it again?" BonBon ask and made his puppy eyes, or as Steve calls it 'Cuteness of Doom' for that face is too adorable to ignore! Mike smiles and starts the movie again, grinning of both anthropoid robots cheers like children and watches the movie more cheerful than before.  
Mike didn't get to see the whole movie again though, he fell asleep before Genie could make an appearance.

Mike opens his eyes and blinks confused as he's inside a corridor very alike to the Freddy's he was Night Guard for. Except this corridor is longer and has more doorways. He walks to the end of this corridor and notice this is the security's office and like the one he worked at; this room also has a monitor. So he takes the monitor and begins skipping around on the cameras. Only looking up when music begins playing. He skip to the stage camera, watching three animatronics, a bear, a chicken and a bunny. But he can easily see this is not Freddy and friends, these guys are smaller, have plastic skin instead of artificial fur and these three has rosy cheeks and faces into a cheerful smile, which makes them look a bit silly. Anyway, the bear is light brown and rounder than Freddy, the bunny is blue and... is that eyelashes? But isn't that BonBon? The chicken don't look any better, she looks some kind spoiled teen or stripper with that pink "short" around her waist.  
Could these be the Toys old shapes? Boy, and here he thought Freddy and friends old designs were bad.

Toy Freddy suddenly open its eyes

 _Let's try to make it right_

BonBon and Chiara open their eyes too.

 _Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

They looks up to the camera.

 _Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Toy Freddy points at him or at the camera.

 _You'll be so happy just as long as  
you survive the night_

He change camera, now looking at some big present box.

 _Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight_

He change camera again, now looking at a smaller party room.

 _And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright_

And change again to another party room, this one having a banner with 'Let's Party' written on it.

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Then to a bigger room, in here a carousel stands.

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

The monitor gets forced down and he jumps as Toy Freddy stands before him.

 _Hey there!  
How ya doin'?_

Toy Freddy greets him somewhat creepily friendly.

 _Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before,_

Toy Freddy scratch the side of its head, wondering, but not for long.

 _It's great to see new faces around!_

It says with a voice that fits its happy face.

And if you like it,  
I can give a tour

Toy Freddy walks past the desk. Mike don't move, he don't feel threaten by Toy Freddy.

 _Of our enchanting wonderland,  
New and improved without the doors!_

Now it mention it. Why did this place have no doors anyway?

 _There's no escape but then,_

He turns around of the new voice. Toy Bonnie stands beside him, the one singing now.

 _Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise,_

This one is way more self confident than the real one, and the voice is too old too.

 _And it's not, make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band_

Toy Bonnie takes up its prop guitar, showing it proudly to him in a way that is Bonnie worthy.

 _You're one of us now,  
So let me take you by the hand!_

He gets forced around and stares right into Toy Chica's black eyes.

 _BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?_

Toy Chica almost glares him down with those black eyes, and that's freaks him out.

 _WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?  
I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!_

Toy Freddy comes up beside Toy Chica, still looking friendly with that smile.

 _MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS..._

Toy Bonnie comes on Toy Chica's other side, also looking friendly with that face. But that just creeps him more out.

 _TIME TO INVESTIGATE  
WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!_

Toy Chica takes off its beak and playfully lungs at him. It goes dark and suddenly he watches the Toys sing on the scene. Toy Chica is looking friendly again.

 _Let's try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight_

They might look friendly, but their behavior has somewhat changed more sinister.

 _And we're so sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

he steps away from the singing Toys, not feeling comfortable around them anymore.

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

Toy Freddy's eyes turns black, but its voice is suddenly friendly again as it sing softly.

 _niiiggght~ if you survive the niiiggght~  
ohhhh take it away~ _Toy Freddy points towards a door where the words 'Parts and Service stands'

 _to our enchanted land of play_

Mike walks towards that room, curious what's behind that door.  
 _  
Forgive me for being suspicious,_

Toy Freddy grabs his hand and turn him around to face the again normal eyed bear.

 _Mischief's not on my brain_

Toy Bonnie walks up beside him, now the one singing.

 _We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe_

Toy Freddy takes over for a moment.

 _It's not that we don't tryst you,  
We do!_

( We love you, too )  
Toy Chica says, again scary with black eyes and without her beak.

She pushes him and he falls onto the floor.

 _It's just that, here's at Freddy's,_

Toy Bonnie chuckle, and out from the shadows appears two bigger, purple and a broken feet.  
 _  
...We have a few rules_

He looks up and stare at a faceless animatronic with only the color and ears to tell who this is.

 _AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,_

It's Bonnie!

 _WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU_

God, what have they done to him?!

 _LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_

Chica appears beside Bonnie, eyelids missing and jaw seriously broken, making her look like a monster.

 _WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU_

Freddy appears beside Bonnie, not as broken as his two friends and singing alone with the Toys.

 _AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS_

This Freddy looks like the one he knew as child.

 _Now, you wouldn't want that,_

Toy Bonnie comes up in front of the old gang, truly showing how small the Toys is compared to them

 _And frankly, neither would I_

Toy Bonnie shakes its head, then suddenly becomes hostile.

 _But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be_

Toy Freddy jumps up in front of him; shouting.

 _THE BAD GUY!_

This is the quote getting the hell out. He gets up and takes the run for it. Surprisingly none of them tries to stop him.

 _IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY_

Realizing too late why, he stops as his escape is blocked by a strange looking animatronic.

 _WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY_

This jigsaw of an animatronic is Toy Foxy, only the head reveals that.

 _AND WE WILL THROW A MOST  
ELECTRIFYING SOIREE_

The other head on Toy Foxy sings.

 _FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED_

Toy Foxy takes over.

 _FOR YOU TO TAKE PART_

And both heads sings.

 _YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS  
REMOVING BEFORE WE START..._

Something or someone grabs his legs and drags him away from the mangled Toy Foxy.  
He blacks out and when he open his eyes again. He find himself sitting before the stage.

 _Let's try to make it right_

The Toys sing this time soft and sad.

 _Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

Toy Bonnie looks down to him.

 _Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

Toy Chica tries point out.

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you  
survive the night_

They closes their eyes, and Freddy's deep laugher echo through the room. The light flashes and suddenly they are just as broken as the old gang.

 _Let's try to make it right_

Toy Freddy sings, harder and more hostile than ever, but surprisingly its eyes are still normal.

 _Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we_

Toy Freddy points angry looking at him, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica surrounds him. Those two's eyes are black.

 _Give you all a little fright_

They attack him.

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

He ends again on the floor, looking up to the ceiling where the mangled Toy Foxy hangs.

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you_

Toy Foxy begin moving as if glitching.

 _survive the night!_

And before he can say a word, Toy Foxy lungs at him with jaws wide open.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike wakes gasping up, groaning of this pretty intense dream, he remember it better this time. He can still see the anger in the old gang and the Toys eyes. He glance to his right, seeing BonBon and Vixey sleep with very peacefully expression on their faces. He sight and stroke both their heads before leaving the sofa, he knows who is here.  
"Do all your visions have to be in songs?" He ask out in the darkness, but he knows Marion can hear him.

"What's wrong?" Mike glance to his left and spot a slender figure, learning up against the wall in a vary causal way. "Don't you like music?"

"Sure, but not when my friends tries to kill me in them." Mike retort back to the puppet.

Marion title his head with a weak smile on his face/mask "Living with this very musical group do tend rub off on me, beside." He looks away, the smile is gone. "It's the only way I can show you."

"Huh?" Mike blinks, still not entirely sure what Marion mean with all of this.

The puppet ignores his dump question and asks instead. "Are you beginning remembering the dreams?"

"Y-Yeah." Mike nods slowly, not sure why though. Beside, he's getting confused.

"What do you remember in them?" Marion asks.

Mike crosses his arms, now just getting annoyed. "You know." He shoot the puppet a glare. "Where you make my friends kill me!"

Marion looks down. "Unfortunately my own desires affects the visions." Even though his mask/face barely makes any expressions, Mike is pretty sure that Marion is sad.

"What do you mean?" Did Marion want to kill him? Or do he want to kill someone else?

"I cannot tell." Marion's eyes begins glowing. "All I can, is giving you of clues in those dream visions. The rest." The puppet disappears, but somehow his voice is still there. "You have to figure out on your own."

Mike stands for a while, thinking of the dreams. What did he see beside from the animatronics trying killing him?  
Well, he have to ponder about that later for today, it is time to "tame" another of the Toys.

* * *

 **there is a reason why I also changed the Toys shapes. I admit they are not scary, no THEY LOOK STUPID!**

 **BonBon: *begins sobbing* a-am I stupid?...**

 **Spring: now look what you have done.**

 **eh?! no no I-I mean you're not stupid, your old shapes looked really stupid. your new form, well, the readers adore you.**

 **BonBon: th-they don't think I'm... just a p-phony? a m-mere copy of Bonnie...**  
 **  
I can't really speak for the readers. maybe some do, I mean you were created to be like him.**

 **BonBon: *begins crying***

 **no no! I didn't mean it that way! please stop crying..!**

 **Spring: * shakes his head* you really don't know how to be around kids do you?**

 **till next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I think I forgot to close the void to this place. for people I don't know are in here. OppsieDasi: Don't worry BonBon. You're not stupid. You're beautiful, just the way you are BonBon: *blush* no one has ever said such nice words to me. Zerothekitsune: *hugs BonBon* awww...did that big mean author hurt your feelings? I for one think you're absolutely adorable and not a copy of Bonnie.**

 **... I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.**

 **BonBon: *blush harder***

 **Zerothekitsune *turns to me* moving on...another musical vision and more time with Vixey and Bonbon...Aladdin for the win! Definitely a great movie for the child like toys...I have to agree with Vixey though, One jump ahead is the best song in that movie**

 **Vixey: yay *begins singing*One jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword..**

 **pretty sure I get that song stuck in my head for a week now. well better than "it's a small world"**

 **BonBon: what's song is that?**

 **... don't ask.**

 **Tracker78: *also hugs BonBon* aww, there there bon bon I think you're adorable. *rubs his head***

 **BonBon* begins purring***

 **Tracker78:**

 **you're such a cute bunny, that's why my OC kasey fell for my version of you.**

 **BonBon: *stops* w-who Kasey?**

 **I don't think you will understand the term of many parallel universes with all the fanfictions out there.**

 **BonBon: * O-o * w-what?**

 **moving on to the story!**

* * *

Getting Toy Chica to imprint on him did go rather easy, it seems that this one just needs a little love. This more calm way is some relief for Mike, he feared she would be like the two others and suffer some trauma from their last home. Toy Chica do have trauma like the two others, but nothing she can handle in a calm matter. Better yet, Toy Chica has already taken the nervous BonBon under her wing. Although it seems she needs a toy on her own, for she keeps on hogging Chica's cupcake toy as she apparently lost her own under the move to this building and refuses give it back.

"I don't mind her taking it" Chica says to Mike after he unsuccessful tried getting "Cakey" back from Toy Chica. She glance to her smaller counterpart hugging and playing with the cupcake before adding to Mike. "But I think we better find her a plush she can call her own." As she would like to have her plush cake back.

Mike can't agree more, although he do find it a little strange that the Toys acts so much like kids. He chose asking Goldie about it if Freddy and gang also acted like kids when they turned sentient.

Goldie chuckle and is kind enough turn away from his reading. "Oh yes, they were like kids as well. And were quite the handful too."

"Aren't all kids that?" Mike asks flatly, for he sure feels how tiresome the Toys can be when they crave his attention all the time. Goldie chuckle for that remark.  
Mike simple smile and is happy Sean let him off the hook being security. Speaking of security, "Say, is the management searching for a new security guard?"

"Oh yes" Goldie nods. He should know, he spoke with the last one trying getting the job. Quite different from how they hired the waitress's, but Freddy refuse taking any changes with their security and Goldie can understand why, especially after what happed in the other locations. "But what I can gather; your friend Sean and his brother haven't hired one yet."

"Are they speaking with one now?" Mike asks, turning away from Freddy playing a game with BonBon to the manager's door.

Goldie makes a small smile. "Yes, and would prefer not getting interrupted." He winks to the man.

"Of course." Mike nods and turns to Toy Chica who again wants to play with him, smiling he and the smaller chicken walks away. Goldie make one last look to the office door, before he walks over to Freddy. So far, their little plan works.

Behind the door, a pretty young man has come for the job, but what he didn't know. The one he speaks to isn't the manager, still Foxy is part of the management and is considered as the head guard. Not to mention Freddy trusts his judgment.

"So, do I get this job or not?" This one asks a bit too impatience for the usual fox's taste.

Foxy has to be honest, he won't entrust this man with the customers safety. Maybe it's because he still has some trust issues with the humans, or maybe it's just this man's attitude he don't like. He takes the papers the man gave him, which also shows this one has not really been trying either. "I need to think about it, you're not the only one asking for the job."  
"Figures." The man rolls his eyes and leaves. With this one out, Foxy glance through the papers of each possible candidate for the job. Some of them were very friendly and seems they really want this, and Foxy consider asking Freddy's opinion of them.  
He looks up as someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" He asks, fearing it might be Mike. For he's pretty sure his humanoid form has the same face as an older Daniel.. which is pretty weird when he can't even remember his own human past.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice behind the door says in a spooky manner.

Not scaring this fox though, he simple rolls his eyes. "In your dreams rodent."

Bonnie walks in, grinning like a moron. "Ohh, so you do dream about me."

"...Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?" Foxy remark with a disgusted face, which quickly turns to a smirk. "You do know foxes eats rabbits."

"Nice try." Bonnie whacks him over the head. "No way you're gonna get me on the menu."

Foxy chuckle. "You probably taste horrible anyway."

"You bet— hey." Bonnie shoots him a glare when he realized what Foxy just said. "What's that suppose to mean you mutt?"

"Oh nothing. " Foxy grins, but do decide to change the subject before a certain rabbit blows a fuse. Sure he can take on Bonnie even in this form, but Freddy will kill them if they ruin his office. He hands Bonnie the different papers of possible security guards. "There might be a few we can hire in these."

"No buts?" The rabbit asks while looking through the papers, he glance grinning to the usual fox.

Foxy rolls his eyes. "Not this time, I have removed those I found unfit."

"Good, for I would really hate history repeats itself." Bonnie remark, not grinning anymore though. For there is nothing funny in what has happen to them, the golden ones and the Toys. Only luck and kindness from a certain man has brought them to where they are now.

"Me too." Foxy agrees with head's down. "...Me too." No one will die inside these walls on their watch. It's enough with them being death and now possessing the animatronics. Shaking off the pretty dreadful thought, Foxy clears his throat and takes the papers from Bonnie. "Well, I think I did my share of being part of the management for today." He places the papers into their special safe, locks it and turns his amber eyes to the rabbit. "Can you get Goldie for me?" For there's no way he can take his human body back to its prober place without Mike noticing it.

Bonnie simple nods and leaves the office. Moments later; Goldie appears, and to Foxy's small surprise; he has Freddy's human body in his arms. Foxy blinks watches the older and golden bear place Freddy's body on the chair. "Uh.. am I missing something?" He asks confused over this small act.

Goldie glance to him. "It's just a safety measure, I told Mike that his friend Sean is in here."

Oh, well, that's well thought out. If Mike do walk in here, Freddy can quickly go into his human body and thus make Mike believe he has been in here all the time. Foxy snaps out of his thoughts as Goldie place his hand on his shoulder, he looks up to the golden bear. "I got your body." The golden bear smiles.

"Thanks." Foxy nods and closes his eyes.  
In the cove, Foxy opens his eyes, this time in his fox animatronic body. The fox quickly scans the surroundings, just to be sure no one has notice him suddenly go into a form of coma. Fortunately, the others have been keeping both the Toys and Mike too occupied to realize his absent, so he can easily sneak out and join them without getting too many questions. It did not take long for the fox before he got busy too as Vixey and Toy Chica are bored. There isn't really anything else that can keep their boredom away. Fortunately, Foxy didn't mind them being bored. That meant he can do the job he loves, which is entertain kids with his crazy stories.

Vixey really likes those stories, especially when the stories comes into a sword fight.  
"Beware!" She grabs a sword and point it at the rather surprise Foxy. "It is I, Vixey the.. eh..." She thinks of a good pirate name, but has none on her mind. She shrugs and gives the red fox a sheepish smirk. "I think of a good name later, en garde!" And she leaps at Foxy.

Foxy quickly dodges her sword, smirking of this change of the game. "Ye challenge th' mighty cap'n Foxy?" He asks in his pirate accent, grinning takes down his eye patch and takes a sword on his own. "Argghh! Go back to the mainland ye landlubber!" He shouts on his ship, fully dressed to this game.

"Never!" And Vixey jumps headlong into a sword fight with Foxy.

Mike, Freddy and BonBon turns around, the human and bear grins at the rather chaotic but oh so amusing scene of the two foxes have the play fight of their lives. BonBon just looks confused, more so as Toy Chica leaves the smaller scene. "You're not going join them?" The bunny asks the smaller chicken.

"I don't like play with swords." Toy Chica mumble and plum down beside Mike. She takes Cakey from BonBon and begins playing with the plush cupcake. Then she glance to BonBon who just watches her. "Let's play." She smiles while pointing the plush cake towards him.

BonBon nods and join the chicken, although they do have a little trouble as they only got one plush to play with, they surprisingly manage without going into an argument who should hold the cake.

Freddy watches the two with a soft smile, happy they're have gotten better. He glance to Mike, asking. "Found a name for Toy Chica?" It feels rather weird calling her after Chica and a toy.

"Nope, so I asked Rena about it." Mike replies and shows the bear his phone. "Still waiting for answer—" And the phone rings it's sms tune.

Freddy smirks to the human.

"Never mind." Mike smiles and check what Rena has written to him. Well, there are quite many names examples, but which one? "Not sure which one I should choose" The brown haired man admit after reading all the name suggestions.

Freddy takes the phone and read the names. He raise a brow at one of them. "Chibi? Isn't that the strange drawing style where the body is ridicules small and head just as ridicules big?"

"I'm not gonna ask where you know this, but yes, you're right." Mike nods, trying not to laugh of Freddy's face of disbelief.

The bear return back to the phone and the suggestions of names, he stops at one of them. "Hmm, I like the name Chiara." He turns to the younger chicken. "Toy Chica" He calls.

"Yes?" Toy Chica looks up, even BonBon stops playing with Cakey and looks at the bear with the same anticipation of what Freddy has to say. Both aware Freddy most likely is going to say something good.

"Do you like the name Chiara?" Freddy asks the young chicken.

Toy Chica thinks about it, then nods "Uh huh, is that my new name?" She asks with eyes filled with hope of getting a name she can call her own.

Mike and Freddy glance to one another, giving each other a smile and Mike nods to the young chicken. "Yes, that's your new name."

She beams with happiness. "Yay!" And turns back to BonBon, who also smiles happy over the newly named Chiara finally got a name.

Freddy turns back to Mike. "I think I should ask the manager to invest toys to them."

"Don't he already know that?" Mike asks, for he sure haven't forgotten that the gang has build in security cameras. "Or can the management only see what you see?"

Freddy smirks. "They can only see, would be hard hiding our sentience if they heard us talking all the time." But that doesn't really matter as the story of both the management and the security cameras are just a story for humans.

"So true" Mike chuckle, however he do still feel a bit uncomfortable knowing the management watch him through the animatronics eyes, so he do his best pretending the cameras does not exist. Oh yeah, there is something he needs to ask Sean about. He wish to do it himself, but Sean's schedule is kinda hard to keep track with. "Can you give a message to Sean for me?" He asks Freddy. This bear probably encounter Sean before he do.

"Sure." Freddy nods, and asks curious as this message is in reality to himself. "What is the message?"

Mike glance to the Parts and Service, the room where that strange puppet hides. As Marion said, only he can give him clues. The rest is up to Mike.  
Looking back to Freddy. "I need the address to the other locations."

Freddy blinks. "Why?" There's nothing left in those buildings anymore, or.. at least he don't think so. None of them has ever thought about going back to those building, somewhat too afraid sitting their foots back to the buildings and relive those awful memories.

"I'm... I'm not sure you will understand." Mike muse, honestly not sure how he can make Freddy understand.

"Try me." The bear simple says.

Mike let out a small sight, then explains. "Alright, I think your old homes might have clues to who my friends murder was." Maybe also why only animatronics in this company becomes sentient. He looks straight into Freddy's blue eyes. "I need to know your past."

"And what if what you find is not what you expected?" Freddy asks, voice harden, but not in anger. He's a bit scared of what his friend might discover. Him and his friends did not think much about it when they lived back in those other places, their minds were too narrow thinking. And now, when they can think about it, they are too afraid to dig deeper. It seems only Mike can do this.  
"What if whatever you find is too horrible? Like.. your friends murder was part of the company?" He gives out as an example, but Freddy did not think that to be the truth, but.. it can be the case for all he know...

Mike lowers his head, to be honest. That thought has crossed his mind several times as well. For how else couldn't the police find the bodies?  
"I don't know." He admit, for what can he do? But Marion wants him to dig deeper, see what secret the former manager hid inside those walls and honestly... he needs to know as well. "But I have to know the truth." He tells Freddy.

Freddy lets out a sigh, he do not like this, but.. "I understand, I will ask the manager about it. But Mike." He eyes the human concerned. "Just be careful, I... I don't want to lose a friend."

Mike gives him a small smile, then punch him lightly over the arm. "Hey, I didn't die when I met you guys." And that's saying something.

Freddy smiles back, although did title slightly his head for this remark. "We weren't that bad, you were the one spying on us."

Oh right, they don't remember him from the other location when he was the night guard and them trying to kill him. "Right." He chuckle nervously, happy Freddy didn't notice how awkward he feels right now.

* * *

 **OppsieDasi, Zerothekitsune and Tracker78, could you tell me how you would look like, for I so much want to make that with you three commenting from the last chapter into a comic!**

 **and now to the little info. Toy Chica introductions is a bit short I know, but I will make up to that in the next chapter. her new name is Chiara even though I highly considered calling her Chibi, but Freddy didn't like it.  
I will draw Chiara sooner or later, she keep an eye out on my DeviantART page.**

 **till next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**OppsieDasi, Zerothekitsune and Tracker78: thanks for commenting so fast and tell me how to draw your characters to that comic. although I cannot begin on it right away as I'm pretty busy with Christmas approaching.**

 **to Zerothekitsune: oh good, I'm not the only one who wants to forget that obnoxious song!**

 **BonBon: ... is it really that bad?**

 ***nods seriously***

 **BonBon: oh**

 **yeah, and to you Zerothekitsune, what is my grammar mistakes? I would like to see if I can improve further.**

 **to frozem1: thanks, and for your question, I will make it into a comic when I get the time. unless you want it now, then I can reply the next chapter.**

 **until then, enjoy!**

* * *

A day like any other, except this day the restaurant is celebrating a birthday. But that isn't unusual either, holding birthdays is part of their business, especially when many kids loves celebrating birthday here. Holding a birthday is a busy business, and Mike's happy he has gotten off the hook being the security guard and thus has more time with the kid acting Toys, such as teaching them good behavior and sometimes he brings them movies to watch over his laptop.

Chiara especially like watching movies and have really gotten inspired by them.  
Spy movies inspires her the most.  
So today, she's on a mission, and this little mission makes her go out to the dining room and sneak unsuspected to the Parts and Service, most of the items she needs are in there. She is a bit hesitant though. Chiara might not have suffered as much as the others (pretty much everyone ignored her and she was just as good ignoring them) she still did not want to push her luck around any human. But she _really_ wants get those items

So agent Chiara waits for an opening inside the enemy line and the moment appears as the her fellow agents who are adept fooling the enemy by getting every humans (enemy) attention to them as they begin speaking. Agent Chiara swiftly makes her move. The movies she has seen shows there is no room for hesitating. She gets inside the Parts and Service, but do not let her guard down.  
The boss of her agency has said there is a unknown creature inside this place. No one knows it is friendly or deadly, so her boss suggested it is best she stays clear from it. Agent Chiara have no wishes to disobey her boss and keeps hidden in the darkness and as quietly she can, sneaks towards her prize: the Toolbox.  
She reaches out for it, but freeze as her wing accidently knock over gears and the noise from the falling gears reveal her location to the unknown creature.

Inside the hidden room of the Parts and Service, Marion is checking if the robot human bodies needs repair. The noise inside the original room makes him turn away from his little project. Someone is sneaking around and he do not want unwelcome visitors nosing around.  
He teleports into the other room, thinking it to be a human, but there's no human. A bit confused, the puppet lands on the floor, unknowingly; right beside Chiara's hiding spot.  
Marion scans the room, even peeks outside the door to the party room, but since he can't find anything suspicious. He have to admit that the parts can sometimes, well; just fall. He teleports back to the hidden room, although a bit more wary now.

Agent Chiara lets out a sigh of relief, that was a bit too close for her own taste. She do not dare take the items she needs in this danger zone, so she takes the whole box and sneak out as quickly as she dare out from the room. Outside the "lion's cave" the agent quickly runs back to base, but her mission is not over. She has to leave her safety zone one more time.

"What are you doing?"

Agent Chiara turns to... umm well can she call BonBon an agent as well? "I'm a secret agent." She tells the blue bunny in matter of fact.

BonBon blinks once, then asks. "Does that make me an agent too?" He has no idea what an agent is, but if Chiara is one, then he want to be one too.

"Are you good at not being spotted?" Chiara asks him.

BonBon nods slowly, pretty much all his short life has been staying out of sight.

Agent Chiara smiles and says. "Then you're an agent too." The bunny smiles and Chiara walks to the doors as she explain the new agent. "I finished the last mission, but I still need one more item."

"What item?" Agent BonBon asks and a bit hesitant walks over to the door as well.

Agent Chiara thinks about what item can be useful for a spy like them. "A cloak." She says, remembering that kind of item in one of the movies Mike has shown them.

"What's that?" BonBon asks confused.

"It makes you invisible. Like in that movie" Chiara explains, she can't remember the name of the movie though, but the cloak that made that boy disappear is pretty cool.

BonBon do remember that one. He looks out to the outgoing party, wondering out loud. "You think there is one out there?"

"Sure, we just have to find it!" Chiara smiles, positive there is a invisible cloak for them out in the 'enemy' line.

The young bunny scans the room for anything that just looks remotely like the cloak they saw in that movie. Then his eyes catches the many jackets hanging near the front door, one of them has the same blue color as the wall and he would've missed it if isn't for a black one behind it. BonBon points to this blue jacket. "Is that the Invisible cloak?"

Chiara follow his finger and sees the jacket, she smiles to him. "Good job agent BonBon, you found our target."  
She turns her blue eyes back to this jacket, smile fading. "Now we just have to get it.." And that's way more difficult than going to the Parts and Service. That room is just beside their base. While the invincible cloak is on the other side of the enemy's line. "It will be hard." She muse while scanning the room's possible hiding spots. "There is very little hiding spots for me and my colors will stand out."

"Why?" BonBon asks. "What's wrong with yellow?" He's pretty clueless why she complains about her colors.

Chiara giggle, but do explain her blue friend. "Nothing, it's just my yellow body will stand out in the blue colors of the walls." And nods to the many tables. "Same with white."

BonBon can see what she means, he turns his green eyes to the room again. He is really reluctant doing this, but... Well he is an agent and that means helping Chiara with this mission the best he can. "... I'm blue and white." He muse while glancing to her. "And I'm good at hiding too. So I can get it."

Chiara lets out a small gasp of surprise. This is so unlike him. "You will really do it?" She asks, truly touched by this new side of his.

"Y-Yes" BonBon gives her a weak smile. "I am an agent r-right?"

Chiara nods in agreement and tells him smiling. "If you get it, I will let you wear it first."

That's really nice of her BonBon thinks and with one long breath to calm himself. The young bunny walks out in the dining room. He do freeze a few seconds, overwhelmed by the many people he sees and fear they will notice and maybe hurt him. Fortunately his 'deer in the headlight' phase is short lived when he remind himself he is an agent and he's pretty sure they don't freeze like this.  
So by using his natural skills in hiding. BonBon sneaks across the room, he even uses the big crowd as his hiding place since he once noticed in the other location that people sometimes didn't see what's right in front of them if there's too many people around.  
He stays as far away from the children as possible for they practically can notice anything, well except when the older ones are playing.  
To BonBon's own surprise, he gets to the invisible cloak unnoticed, take it and quickly disappears again before anyone spots him.  
He gets back to the Game room and gets a delighted Chiara hug for his effort. "You are the best sneaker I have ever seen BonBon!"  
He simple smiles and hands her the cloak.

Chiara take the cloak and checks it. "It needs a few changes, but I got that covered." She takes the toolbox and fish out a needle and some thread. The young chicken then sits down and begins her work. BonBon sits down beside her, watching her sewing the cloak he got for her.

Just in that moment, Mike walks into the room to check on the kid animatronics. So far; everything seems fine, then his eyes catches that Chiara is sewing, which do take him by surprise. He has no idea she can sew. "What are you sewing?" He asks her curious.

Chiara and BonBon both jumps since none of them noticed him walking inside the room. "Chiara is making an invisible cloak" BonBon explains.

Mike nods, then realize that there is no fabric for Chiara to make a cloak so... Where did she get the fabric? "Can I see the cloak?" He ask the young chicken.

Chiara gives him a hard look and hide this "cloak" behind her body. "It is not done yet."

Please don't let this be another of her hogging behavior."I would still like to see it" Mike press her in a kind matter and do suspect what they have unknowingly done. His patience approach works and Chiara reluctant hands the cloak to him. Mike folds it out and quickly realize that the so called cloak is actually a customer's jacket. Before he can get it out from reach, Chiara grabs the jacket again. "I want it back now."  
But Mike won't let her get it. "You can't."

"It's our cloak!" Chiara cries heartbroken, exactly the same way she did when he wanted her to return Cakey back to Chica. "Me and BonBon worked so hard to get it!"

Mike sigh, he really hates making the Toys sad, but every child, be a real or animatronic has to know that they cannot get anything they want. "Chiara, BonBon, this cloak does not belong to you." He tells them, or mostly Chiara as she is the one making the biggest fuss about it.  
Both Chiara and BonBon blinks confused, so Mike explains: "This cloak is someone else's jacket. And whoever owns it will be really sad when they realize you took it. Like you would be sad if someone took one of your belongings." He looks down to the jacket. "I'm going to return the jacket back where it belong. And I want you two." He eyes them hard, but trying not to be angry. None of them didn't mean to steal. "To promise me, you will never take anything from that spot you found this one."

"...Do other people own those... jackets?" Chiara asks, beginning feeling bad for their mistake.

Mike nods. "Yes, and they all will get sad if you took their jackets." He repeat, just to be sure they understand.

"...We won't take them again." BonBon mutter, also feeling bad... tears appears at his eyes. "We only wants a invisible cloak...!"

Mike gives the bunny a small hug, and when BonBon calms down he suggests. "What about this? I will find you fabric so you can make your cloak. So long you don't take others jackets again." He adds, pretty sure this little story will be funny when they get older.  
"Sure!" both chicken and bunny agree and Mike sends them out to find something else they can kill the time with.

"How's it going?"

Mike turns away from BonBon and Chiara and to Sean walking into the room with a rather calm expression. "They are doing fine, but.. well." Except from the little thief mistake. "None of them do well around humans. Not to mentions." He looks to the Toys, and only Chiara and BonBon is interacting with one another. "Except from BonBon and Chiara, none of them do well with one another either."

Freddy/ Sean turns his bright blue eyes to the Toys. They are so unlike him and his friend, these four actually stays as far away from one another as possible. Only Chiara and BonBon are the exceptions, those two are never far from one another and both playing around the ball room.

"Did you know they were programmed to be like kids?" Mike asks Sean and makes the young manager snaps out from his thoughts. "I wonder if they will mature like us humans?"

Good question, although Sean thinks it is the disks they got from their father. Marion gave the Toys theirs before they got turned on, so, well, they will probably age mentally over time.

"Don't know." Sean both lie and says the truth, him and the others did mentally age. But he honestly has no idea if the Toys will do the same. "Guess time will tell."

Mike turns to him with a frown. "But won't this be a problem for you?" Sean gives him a questing look and the brown haired continue on his thoughts. "I mean, you did buy them to entertain the customers and they can't exactly do that if they are like kids."

Now that he mention it, Sean never really thought of it that way. "Haven't crossed my mind." He muse, thinking how to solve this problem. Well, they are like kids, so.. "Why not simple let them play with the children?" He suggests.

Mike blink, not sure of that idea as a good one... for the Toys well, they don't like humans!  
Sean didn't think to remember that, the young manager gives him smile. "Think about it, the Toys will have someone to play with and the customers kids surely will love have animatronics playmates." He glance to Toy Freddy who, to his surprise is watching him with a small glare. Not sure what the glaring is for, Sean chose ignoring the younger animatronic for now. "Of course someone has to keep them in check, just in case."

"You mean me." Mike rolls his eyes, still he lets out a small chuckle. "Why the hell not?"

"Hey, no cursing. This is a children restaurant." Sean frowns, although that turns to a confuse look as Mike suddenly starts laughing. "What?"

"You sounded just like Freddy there!" Mike laughs, he knows the bear's personality is after Sean, but it is still so weird when Sean or Freddy suddenly sounds like each other!

"Well, maybe you should listen to him more then." Sean scowl, although mostly startled how close this actually has been to revealing himself. Mike doesn't answer him, he's still too busy laughing. The young manager rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I did get your message— would you stop laughing!" And he whacks the other man over the head, snapping Mike our from his hysterical laughing.

"Auch!"

"Are you listing?"

"Now I am." Mike caress the sour spot with a small moan. "Are you training or something?" For that _really_ hurt.

Sean smirks hands him a paper. "I found the address to the Toys last home, and got hang on the last security guard as well." To Mike's surprise, the curly haired male let out an annoyed groan "And getting that man to listen was harder than getting permission going inside."

"Why?"

Sean gives him a deadpan look. "He kept hanging up on me, he thought I was pulling a prank or something." He and Mike looks up when Toy Freddy suddenly sits down beside them, although still doing its best pretending they isn't there.  
Sean clears his throat and continue explaining Mike. "After a while, I convinced him I am the owner of the company... and then have to endure him treating to sue me..."

Mike winches, but can't help but chuckle for his friend's small misery. "Glad I'm not in your shoes pal. Say, how did you calm this guy down?" He asks curious how his childhood friend got this one off his back.

"I told him I had nothing to do with the last locations. He only got convinced when I told him my age." Sean explains while watching his brother play with Vixey near the half build slide. "Apparently he got so shocked that he forgot about suing me." He muse not one bit amused over that headache that other man gave him.

Mike lets out a small chuckle. "Not many in your age owns this big of a company, unless they have inherited it of course." Then without really turning away from Sean he gives Toy Freddy his phone so the younger bear can play with it.

"So I notice..." The young manager mutter deadpan. He clears his throat. "Anyway, he did agree on showing you around the place and answer any question you might have. On one condition though."

Mike blinks, somehow getting a bad feeling about this. "And that is?"

Sean lets out a sigh. "That I will hire him... " He looks into Mike's grey-blue eyes. "Mike, I am very hesitant agreeing on these terms. The only employer needed is a security guard and you know how much I go into safety."

"I know." And Mike is happy Sean is so fussy about security, none of them wants another incident like what happened to them and their three friends. Although he do needs to remind Sean that the Toys is not Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and as it seems now; they cannot be trusted around humans. Speaking of the Toys. Mike turns his eyes over to Toy Freddy who is busy playing on the phone, the human do quickly turn back to Sean with the suggestion. "What about I see how this guy is. If you don't like how I describe him, then give him a small job."

The disguised bear thinks about this, then nod. "Alright, I might not trust this guy, but I do trust your judgment." He turns around to leave the room. "The meeting with this other security is tomorrow." and adds with a hard but teasing tone. "Don't be late."

"Yes mom." Mike laughs. The other male simple rolls chuckling his eyes and leaves. Mike turns back to Toy Freddy, for even though this one haven't imprinted on him, Toy Freddy do seems kind enough.

* * *

 **and here we have a bit better flush out of Chiara. like most children, she has a vast imagination and likes to imagine herself into a super awesome role. like a Spy! we also have a short introduction of Toy Freddy, don't worry you will see more to that one in the next chapter.**

 **till next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**alright, one thing first. first, this is a pretty long chapter, and I am not really planning on making all chapters this long since I do have trouble looking for grammar mistakes if the chapters gets too long, so sorry if I have too many grammar mistakes in this one.**

 **second, I will do my best, but I cannot promise if the Christmas chapter will come out right on Christmas. this time of year is always busy for me.**

 **and last**

 **to Zerothekitsune: I will try and look after those mistakes in the future. and for your questions, well this chapter should cover those XD**

 **to Frozem1: alright, will make it into a comic when I get the time. although I also think this chapter will make a small answer in this as well.**

 **to everyone else; enjoy the story!**

* * *

Mike drives to the once 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear Pizza in his and Steve's car. It is quite a drive, about an hour or so before he will be there. So to kill a bit of this boring drive Mike turns on the radio and enjoys the music. However, about halfway, Mike notices some strange sounds from the back. He turns off the radio and can swear the sounds comes from the trunk, he has an idea what it might be... but he so hope he's wrong.  
He stops at a lone parking lot, steps out from the car and open the trunk. He groans loudly of who is in there. "Theo! What the he.. heck are you doing here?!" He stops himself from cursing, Freddy will kill him if this child bear learns such words from him. The light brown animatronic shrugs inside the trunk, looking as if he didn't fully think ahead in this plan.

"Why did you sneak in my car?"

Another shrug.

This is getting old fast. "Theo."

"That's not my name." The bear suddenly says, in fact this is the first time he speaks, but it doesn't really take Mike by surprise how childish this one's voice is. All the Toys sounds and act like kids, what did take Mike by surprise is this one saying: "I'm Toy Freddy."

Shaking off this surprise, Mike asks the bear in disbelief. "You prefer being called Toy Freddy?" The others hates their earlier names.

Again the shrug.

Mike sight, this one is harder than any of the others. Because this bear doesn't want to tell what is wrong! "Look, you can't sneak with me like this. You belong back at the restaurant." Toy Freddy doesn't answer him, instead fiddling with something in his hands.  
Mike fight the urge to groan, he's getting annoyed of this one ignoring him. "Are you listing to me?"

"Not really." Toy Freddy mutter, the dark blue eyes meets his more grayish blue. "You humans rarely makes any sense."

"So you have a problems with humans?" Mike ask, again not really surprised over Toy Freddy has a problem with humans. The others has that as well.

"You're can be entertaining, I guess."

This comment made Mike raise a brow. Did Toy Freddy simple sees human as something to kill the boredom, quite different from the others. They fear the humans, well except from Vixey, she just don't like them. Anyway, back to the main issue. "Why did you sneak with me?"

Shrug.

Okay, that's it. "I'm taking you back, come on; out." Mike pulls Toy Freddy out from the trunk and got quite the surprise when the human size bear suddenly lungs at him with a growl. On the ground, Mike stare frighten right into a pair of black eyes, this is not good! Toy Freddy lets out a robotic screech and looks like he's about to tear Mike's face off!  
In pure instinct, the human kicks the bear away and luckily the pain snaps Toy Freddy out from his killer bot mode. He's still glaring though. "Stupid human!"

"You're the one trying to kill me!" Mike retorts, both angry and scared of the past scene.

The hair on Toy Freddy's neck raises like an angry dog. "Only because you keep hurting me!"

"I thought you found us humans entertaining!"

"Only when you're not hurting me!" Toy Freddy growls and gets on his feet. "First you are friendly, tells me I am the new star, tells me I am the leader. Then you get violent and laugh at our misery, next you're again nice and suddenly you freaking attack us! Can you stupid humans decide already?!"

Mike stares shocked at the angry animatronic bear. Toy Freddy lets out a roar in frustration. "And the old ones aren't any better! Just stop being so... random!" And he runs off.

Slowly, Mike gets on his feet, shocked over how much frustrations Toy Freddy is dealing with. Silently, Mike takes his phone and writes to Sean: ' _Toy Freddy is with me, will bring him back tonight._ '  
And with it sent, he walks out to find the enraged bear. It didn't take him long find Toy Freddy, fortunately the bear hasn't run too far away. Watching him, Mike gets a feeling this one almost expects someone will come for him. The young animatronic sits in plain sight, sometimes looking up, scans the area as if looking for something or rather someone.

"Theodore.."

Toy Freddy looks back, and Mike can swear he can see surprise but also relief in those dark blue eyes, then they narrow. "That's not my name."  
Mike walks over to him, eyes soften. "Thought it would give you an identity. But if you prefer Toy Freddy, then I can't force the other name on you."

Toy Freddy hugs his legs, for several and rather painful moments, he sits like this. Then finally, the bear looks up to him, muttering. "I'm not a toy.. and... I'm not Freddy." He still can't decide if he looks up to the older bear or if he hate Freddy being so.. perfect.

Mike snaps Toy Freddy out from his thoughts by offering him his hand, giving the young bear a smile. "I know." He don't know the struggle Theo is dealing with, but he will help the best he can.

Theo hesitate, mostly because he has no idea what this gesture means. But he do take the hand and Mike helps him on his feet and then walks back to the car. Theo follows him silently, trying to decide if him opening up was such a good idea?

Mike quickly notices the troubled look on young one's face, but first he wants to know. "Why did you sneak into the car?" He asks, not in an angry tone though.

"I..." Tears appears in Theo's eyes, but he tries his best hiding it. "I want to go home..." If he even can call that place his hone, but... it's the only place he know.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Toy Freddy woke up and began looking confused around in this sudden new world. The place was huge and somewhat cheerful looking, he decided he kinda like it. He turned his head and saw three others, he's not sure what they are though, but they seem nice. He took a step towards them, however as he wasn't used to this body, he fell flat on his face._

 _The three others blinked and much to Toy Freddy's sadness and annoyance, the yellow one began laughing. Trying ignoring this embarrassment, he got on his feet and tried saying hello, but all what came out from his mouth; "Hello everyone! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza! I am-" He shut his mouth, holding his hands over it. Shocked over these so foreign words came out from his mouth. They felt wrong, not like his words. He looked to the three others, the white one tried to speak, but almost the same words came out. The blue and yellow tried the same, but it seems their words weren't their own either._

 _Toy Freddy felt sad over this fact, still he want the best out from this. He tried getting to know these three better, but it only ended confusing them. In fact, he didn't know what the heck he was doing half the time. He didn't know how to communicate without using his mouth and after several tries. He tried finding something they could play with, but was unsuccessful. There was a corner filled with toys but Toy Freddy was too scared going near the spot where this black one with the white face reside. Something about it, well it scared him. So the toys that looked kinda like them was off limit._

 _Their first work day was weird and pretty stressful as the employees wanted them to do things, expected the Toys knew what they wanted, but because neither Toy Freddy nor the others knew what they wanted, the humans got angry. Yet didn't do anything to them as they were the 'stars' of the show. But after a week, the humans began getting a bit violent since the Toys still couldn't do whatever they wanted from them._

 _Things didn't get better when Toy Freddy found those old and scary looking ones inside that room, well the big brown one didn't look so bad. That's why Toy Freddy only wanted that one out from the room, but the others were too stupid to understand he only wanted the brown one! He quickly regretted going inside that room after it proved these bigger scary ones was trying to hurt them. Toy Freddy went hostile to those four, happy the three others that looks kinda like him followed his example. He thought that was the point where they would bond, but he was wrong. Sure at day they sang together on the scene, but at night, they kept for themselves. The white was getting torn apart by the humans and was in too much pain to notice anyone. The blue one kept hiding away all the time and the yellow one simple wandered around, ignoring everyone. So Toy Freddy turned to the humans, sure they were kinda mean to him, but he needed company!_

 _Well, the humans did keep his need for company down to a durable level. Especially one of them, that person was most of the time nice to him, but other times he was really mean. The man liked hitting him over the head, laughing at his appearance, but he never send him away when Toy Freddy went over to him. So of course, he learned from this one. And that truly began to show when he one day made another human fall by making him trip. The others and the one he bonded to began laughing, not at Toy Freddy, but at the human. And the man he bounded to was again nice to him, spoke to him with a smile. It felt good, so Toy Freddy kept doing it. The humans quickly got annoyed by his increasing bad behavior, but the one he bounded to showed Toy Freddy that glaring them down would make them back away. The one he bounded kept on encouraging him in being bad and if Toy Freddy got sad, the man would get angry. Toy Freddy quickly learned that showing emotions or weakness was a bad idea. This hole he was feeling made him even worse. Still he kept to this man, after all he was the only one who made him feel just a bit happy._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Home? Mike thinks confused over Theo's words. Isn't the new location his home? Or.. oh... Theo doesn't consider that place as home. Mike's eyes soften in this small realization. "You never got any relationship with any of the others, did you?"

"...No— and why should I?" Theo suddenly burst out in anger, startling the man. "The others don't want anything to do with me." He turns away, he do not want to show this man how much it hurt. He do try to ignore his feelings and sneer. "I don't need them anyway." But, for in reality.. he don't want to be alone... that's why he wants to go 'home.' To find the one he bounded to.

Mike of course did not know the reason, but he can see that going back is somehow very important for Theodore.  
He sits gently a hand on Theo's shoulders, making the bear look up to him. "No one wants to be alone, trust me." He make Theo sit into the car. "I have been lonely for years, and it's no fun." He closes the door and walks to the driver seat. When inside, Mike starts the car and drive off, out on the road again, Theo mutter softly. "No.. it isn't..."  
Mike glance to the light brown bear. "I'll let you come along, but I won't be so forgiving the next time." He warn Theo firmly, but didn't get the answer he wants.

"Yeah, whatever..." Theo rolls his eyes.

"And would you drop that attitude?" Mike asks him annoyed. "It's getting on my nerves." He prefer the fierce but still uncertain side of him. The aggressive bratty side of him is just plain annoying.

Theo lets out a somewhat amuse snort, once again back to his aggressive behavior. "What are you gonna do about it? Reprogram me?" He shoots Mike a spiteful glare. "Dismantle me into pieces? You go ahead, and we'll see who first lose all their parts."

Talking about being fearsome, and Mike's not sure that's just words or a real threat. But not wanting to lose this fight of guts, Mike returns to the look as calm he can. "I got an better idea." And before Theo can react, Mike turns him off. Yeah, he knows that's a cheap move, but he can't really dare letting this one proving his threat to be true while driving. Theo is a dangerous animatronic and Mike cannot defend himself against this one. He will help Theo, but not here.  
And back to the subject before the interruption: Mike turns on the radio.

_  
About a half hour later, Mike arrives at the once New and Improved Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Before stepping out he turns Theo on, but and before the said bear can get up and follow; Mike locks the car. Much to the young bear's huge annoyance.  
"Oh come on!" Theo shouts furies inside the car, glaring lasers at the man. "Let me out or... I break the glass!"

Mike returns the glare. "Do that and I will turn you off for good." He's got about enough with this one, not to mention he will get a field trip with Steve if he returns with the car broken.  
His own little threat works, for Theo growling lowers his fisted hands.  
"You can stay in there and think about your behavior." Mike remarks and leave before Theo can come up with a counter.  
Near the building, the man lets out a sight over this mental battle between him and Theo. "What an annoying brat.." Sure Theo seems like a nice kid... When's he's not trying to be so darn mean.  
Mike stops at the door and checks if the door is unlocked; it is. With one last look to Theo, (who glares at him inside the car) Mike walks into the building.  
This is a rather big place, way bigger than the others Freddy's that has existed, but the new one seems about to beat this place in size with the new Game room expansion. Mike is surprised that there is still signs of this place being open. Banners with the words 'Happy Birthday' are still hanging and prop presents are placed almost at every corner of. All of those thing are still in pretty good shape, only the balloons are long inflated. Drawings from children and other child made objects hangs around on the walls. However, Mike can see what the animatronics meant that this place only looks happy at first glance. Maybe it's just him, but he can almost feel something cold inside these walls, and it's not the wind. He scans around, getting a strange feeling he's being watched.

"Hey! Are you that kid who want to look at this hellhole?"

Mike jumps startled and turns around. A man in middle forties or around that age walks up to him, Mike is not entirely sure of age for this man looks way older with those almost dead looking green eyes. Most of the man's blond hair is hidden under a black cap. The man stops before Mike, and he looks quite angry over something. "Well?" And he sounds angry too.

"Oh um, yes. I'm Mike" Mike then offers the older man his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you—"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." The man simple says and completely ignores the polite greeting from Mike. "Let's get this over with." And the man Jeremy walks deeper into the building.

Mike follows, he getting annoyed again. "And here I thought I only have to deal with one jerk..." He muse under his breath, at least Theo isn't around for the moment.

"What was that?" Jeremy asks.

"Oh nothing." Mike looks away, trying see if he can change to topic. Pissing someone off right from the get-go is usually a really bad idea. Oh he know."Say, how was the animatronics in—"

"They are gone." The blond interrupts again and he looks rather relieved for the fact too. "Thanks the heavens for that. Can't believe there are people who likes those bunch of monsters."

Ignoring most of what Jeremy said, Mike asks the other former night guard. "Did they hunt you at night?"

"Well... not really." Jeremy scratches his neck, seemly unsure, but that quickly changes to an angry outburst. "But it's not normal they all began walking around! Especially not the old ones!"

Old ones? Is he speaking of the gang? "When you say 'old ones' is it Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy you speak about?" Mike asks.

"No I'm speaking of Santa Claus." Jeremy remarks flatly, completely ignoring Mike annoyed frown. The blond snorts "Of course I'm speaking about them."

Mike rolls his eyes. "No need to get angry." He has enough in Theo's anger issue thank you very much.

"I can speak whatever the hell I want kid." Jeremy muse dryly, he takes a cigarette pack up from his pocket. "I doubt you have any idea how those bastards can be when the clock hit midnight."

"Trust me I can." Mike says, and explain calmly. "I was night guard for the other location." Seemly the only thing he and Jeremy has in common.

"Really? So, how were they?" Jeremy asks seemly laidback of this conversation and about to light his smoke.  
"Well, they tried to kill me." The blond drops his cigarette, staring at Mike in disbelief, more so as the brown haired shrugs as if it isn't such a big deal. "Freddy almost caught me once, fortunately the time hit six before he did. You say they didn't act hostile here?" Mike asks, remembering from the gang this is the place where they began losing their sanity.

"Are you some kind of adrenaline junkie?" Jeremy asks, still staring in disbelief at Mike.

"No, why?" Mike ask. Not sure why the blond is looking as if he's dealing with a maniac.

"For you are fucking taking that 'they tried to kill me' way too calmly!" Jeremy shouts.

Oh, guess he is. He's not sure, but they never meant to hurt him or anyone else. "I know the reason, so I can't really blame them for defending themselves." Jeremy's face of 'he's freaking insane' didn't disappear, quite the contrary. Mike rolls his eyes and think it's about time changing the subject, again. "You didn't answer my question; did they ever get openly hostile?"

"Only once, but before that.." Jeremy scratch his neck again. "I didn't exactly walk up to them and ask like that maniac to Scott did."

"Whose Scott?" And why did that name sound so familiar? "He hung around the animatronics?"

"Sure." Jeremy lit his smoke. "He loved those monsters, Foxy was his favorite though."

"I can see why" Mike smiles, that fox is a human magnet.

"Well, I hate that thing. Mostly the son of a bitch to Mangle." Jeremy grumble, he blinks as he notices the angry look from the younger man. "You would too if that mess of parts bit you!" He snap angry, mostly because that darn thing has made him so paranoid he keeps looking up to the ceiling!

That outburst took Mike by surprise. "She bit you?"

Jeremy frowns. "I would've asked why you call it for a she, but I honestly don't give a shit. So here's my little horror story: I was placed on a Day shift, pretty unusual; Scott has the Day Shift, all I know he called me and asked me to take his place at some crappy birthday party and also keep an eye out for the Toys. He kept blabbering about the Toys are acting, I don't know, weirder than usual. Anyway, he wanted to speak with the manager about it and thus he couldn't stay on his post. As a moron, I agreed on looking after the Toys. Next thing I know; Mangle comes down from the ceiling. And just to my luck, that monster bit me right in the head!"

"...Wow, I mean, I'm sorry you have to go through that." Mike muse, he is aware how much pain Vixey was in and she told she did remember biting someone. He just never thought he would meet the one she bit. At least Jeremy seems fine, and really pissed but Mike can't really blame him.

"And that's not the worst part." Jeremy trash his finish smoke on the tile floor.

There's more? Mike is almost afraid hearing what else than getting bit happened to this man.

The blond continue on his little story. "That ass to Vincent, another of my old co-workers." He adds to Mike. "He gave me a Toy Foxy plush as 'Get better gift' and kept joking that Mangle bit my frontal lope off. Why you ask?" And snorts loudly. "Because I was fucking pissed!"

At least Jeremy didn't end up as a wreck, Mike would if he were in his shoes. But it seems Jeremy didn't leave the whole deal unscathed. Mike can spot a single scar on the blonds' side of the head and he's pretty sure there are several others under that cap. Vixey sure did a number on him...

Jeremy continues his temper tantrum speech and Mike just let him, it seems the blond needs to blow off some steam. "To make it worse, Scott truly thought that bastard to Vincent's stupid lie was the truth. So he began blaming himself. I never got the changes telling him it was just one of Vincent's cruel jokes, the place closed down before I could leave the hospital." Jeremy sight, finally calming a bit down. "Too bad for I really want to kick that bastard to Vincent's ass. Oh and I feel bad I wasn't the one taking those freaking animatronics to the scrap yard." He added spiteful.

"Wait what?" Mike blinks, for a moment there he didn't really listen, but he sure do now. Heard he Jeremy right, the Toys has been on a scrap yard? "I thought they got thrown into storage." Goldie and Spring got put into storage, so Mike simple thought the Toys ended up the same way.

"Nope, they got scrapped" Jeremy says rather uncaring, or maybe even a little.. happy? "The manager refuse having them around after their little berserk. Why he chose keeping the older ones is beyond me." At least they could overpower the Toys if they lost their freaking minds.

That would explain why only Freddy and friends was around in that other location, but.. how did they end up at the Freddy's he work at now? Did Sean's new family just happens to buy the company and know of all the animatronics there has been around locations? Apparently so.

"By the way;" Jeremy glance to the younger man. "I didn't know old Freddy Fazbear had a son."

"Huh?" Mike blinks, is he speaking about the animatronic? Last he checked, Freddy doesn't have any son build.

"The old manager, his name was Freddy Fazbear." Jeremy explain annoyed.

"Oh, I thought you spoke about the animatronic." Mike says sheepish.

Jeremy snorts. "Yeah, most people do. So, is this Frederick Fazbear his kid?" He repeat the question.

"No, he told me he was adopted by one of the company's CEO."

"Strange." The blond muse, but then shakes his head. "Anyway, is this one a dirt-bag as well?" For the former Freddy Fazbear was a huge dirt-bag.

Mike have heard stories from the animatronic of how their former manager was, none of them were very good though. "Frederick is a good guy; a very close friend of mine as well." Although he do prefer his friend's childhood name: Sean.

"Then you will defend him no matter what." Jeremy remarks laidback, he picks up another smoke. "Guess I have to decide on my own when I meet him."

Now that he mention it. "Why do you want to be hired at Freddy's? Clearly you don't like the place."

Jeremy sighs extinguishes the half done smoke. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Very well, I'm only working at Freddy's because it's the only way I can keep my brother's memory alive, you see." Jeremy eyes him, for the first time; he looks sad. "He died nineteen years ago, in one of the other locations."

"How did he die?" Mike asks and beg this case won't be another murder incident.

Jeremy sight. "His suit killed him. Two of the animatronics were hybrid, they could be worn as suits. My brother wore the bunny. We called it Spring bunny." He chuckle a little of the memory of him and his brother almost fighting for that bunny's name, Martin won that argument. "He loved his job so much, he loved making people smile and when he died... well.." Jeremy looks up to the ceiling, even today, it still hurt... probably always will. "A part of me died too."

Seems like him and Jeremy has one more thing in common, they both know about losing—wait a moment, Spring bunny?... Oh god.. He can't image how Spring must've felt when his body actually crushed someone. Explains why why Spring sometimes looks so heartbroken.

"— no idea why I still work at this hell hole, but I do." Jeremy finishes, not noticing Mike's haven't really been listing since he mentioned about his brother's death. The brunette blinks and turns his attention back to the blond.  
"So your boss or friend, whatever, he better keep his word." Jeremy warns Mike, he might hate this place, but he's only doing this for his brother's sake and memory.

"Don't worry, he will." Mike muse a bit distant. "Excuse me." And he leaves the blond.  
Jeremy blinks confused, then shrugs and calls after the man. "I'll be in the office!" Not sure if Mike heard that or not.

The brunette walks outside, he needs some fresh air of what Jeremy unknowably has told him. It seems that even Spring and maybe even Goldie has killed someone, although he's pretty sure it wasn't on purpose, just like Freddy and the others.  
Mike blinks, getting the sensation someone is staring at him. He turns his eyes to the car and has to fight the urge of bursting into laugher of this scene.  
Peeking up from the car door, Theo stare intensely out like some fluffy stalker. The stare doesn't seems malicious though, which is good. Maybe this bear has learned his lesson.  
Mike walks over to the car, unlock and opens the door. Theo stalks out, refusing meeting the man's eyes. "Any remarks?" Mike asks as he closes the door.

"... I hate you." Theo grumble, giving the man a glare. Mike simple crosses his arms, sure Theo can be dangerous but it's rather hard getting intimidated by the Toys when he has been dealing with Freddy and gang when they were out for the kill.  
"Now that's settled. Here's the deal." Theo groan annoyed but Mike ignores him. "I will let you come inside, but there is a human in there and I don't want him to see you."

"Why?" Theo asks, not looking very interested in the matter.

"He might hurt you— and before you give me that stupid remark you're not scared." Mike interrupts himself. He gives Theo a firm glare. "You're right, you have no reason to be scared but remember this; if you reveal your sentience to the wrong people or hurt someone. Your new manager might not be able to save you from the scrap yard."

Theo looks away, trying his best not looking scared, for he is scared; scared of ending up on the scrap yard again.  
He doesn't remember much of the place, only the fear and despair he felt.

"You understand?"

Theo simple nods, but it seems good enough for Mike. "Alright, let's go" And the bear follows the human inside his old home. Looking at it now, he didn't feel as comfortable he thought he would. Just looking around made him remember all the stressful parties and terrified nights in his short lifespan. He jumps of something on his left shoulder, he realize he has moved closer to Mike. The human gives him a pitiful look, annoyed Theo steps away from him. "I'm not scared." He don't needs anyone's pity.  
And the look is gone, Mike rolls his eyes. "If you say so, do you know where the office is?" The human ask.  
Theo leads him to it, but stops as a flashing light appears. The young bear stops an old fright returns, the few times he has ever gotten close to that room, he always saw something... He's not sure what it is. Only that the mere sight makes him really scared.

"Something wrong?" Mike asks, noticing the horror in the young animatronic's eyes. Theo backs away from the corridor. "I'm not going further, not with the Purple Man in there."

"The Purple Man?" Mike raise a brow of the name, why would Theo call anyone purple? The Night Guard's uniform is blue, not purple.

Theo nods slowly. "That's what I call that thing." He's not sure why, but seeing that thing makes him think of something strange and terrifying. A figure standing over him, covered in dark purple spots and eyes piecing right into his. The young bear shakes the image off, turns around. "You're on your own." And he's off.

Mike watch Theo runs off for a little moment, wondering if this 'purple man' he speaks about is the same thing the gang called a nightmare. Maybe, for it sure heck scares Theo. This whole nightmarish subject wouldn't be so bad if not for one crucial detail: the nightmarish thing just happens to be the Night Guard! That glitch has kept the animatronics away, but Mike knows far too well that this trick won't help in the long run. The other location was proof of that. Walking to the office, Mike notices that this office is quite different from the one he was inside in the other location. This office has no doors, now that he thinks about it. He hasn't see any doors anywhere in this place, well except from the Parts and Service door. "Why does this place have no doors?" He asks the blond who sits behind the office table.

"Beats me." Jeremy shrugs, he rests his feet on the desk filled with plush toys of the animatronics. "Maybe they don't give a shit about privacy? That's my thought on it." He takes one of the plush's, the one looking like Bonnie. "Scott however, he said it was as a safety measure or something."

"Why?" Mike ask, although he is getting the idea of why. This place did get build a few years after— he gasps when the blond suddenly throws the plush Bonnie at him with. "Don't know, and I don't care."  
Sitting the plush down onto the table again, Mike can't help but remark. "You don't care about much do you?"

"I stopped caring about this freaking company when they gave me the sappy excuse that this is the safest place on the planet." The blond snorts loudly. "Safety my ass, my brother would still be alive if they thought a bit more about safety. " Jeremy let out a dark laugher. "Wanna hear something funny? Rumors has it that several kids has died here and their spirits are haunting the place till this day, seeking for their killer... Hey are you alright?" He blinks, noticing how uncomfortable Mike suddenly looks. "Relax, it's just a ghost story." He looks away. "Probably Vincent who started this stupid rumor."

"... It's not a rumor."

"Hm?" Jeremy looks back to Mike. "Kid, I am aware the company is awfully good keeping crap under the rug, but." He takes his feet down from the desk, giving the younger man a serious look "I doubt they will get so low hiding murder."

Well, they did. Mike glance sad to the man. "Those kids getting killed... they were my friends..."

Jeremy's jaw drops. "Holy shit." Shaking his head. "I thought that nerve wreck was joking."

Okay, what is he talking about now? "What are you rambling on about?"

"Not long after I started working here, Scott told me a story about a bunch of murdered children and the animatronics refuse letting anyone hurt the children. Some explanation of why they kept glaring at us adults." Jeremy scratch his neck, admitting. "I brushed it off because he made it sound like the animatronics are alive."

Oh he will get a field trip when he realize this Scott has been more than correct. "Don't you like him?" Mike asks, and even he has never met this Scott, the man do sounds like a nice guy.

"No, no I think he's a nice guy, but, you know." Jeremy makes a crazy sign at his head. "He got a few screw loose."

You kinda have to when you hang around with a bunch of sentient animatronics. According to the gang and Jeremy's story. It seems this Scott did figure out the animatronics are sentient on his own, could this Scott be the Phone Guy? For the Phone guy also seems to aware of the animatronics awareness. Mike sure hope Scott isn't the Phone Guy, to think the thing you care about is the same who killed you... unfortunately stuff like that do happen.

Jeremy clears his throat, snapping Mike back to reality. "Back to the topic in hand; you got any questions?"

"Yes, I do actually." Mike walks to the desk and only briefly scan he scans the different plushies of the animatronics. "Do you have any pictures of the Toys?"

"That's them on that poster." The blond nods towards a poster. Mike turns around and blinks, he has seen these forms before. In that dream Marion gave him. "So it was their former shapes.."

"Excuse me?" Jeremy ask, not fully getting the younger ones words.

And Mike doesn't feel like explaining he's getting strange visions from a sentient and supernatural marionette. "Never mind, mind if I look a bit around?" He asks the older man, for well. "I can always ask you more question when Frederick hires you."

"I am so looking forward to that..." Jeremy mutter in loud irony, but do permit Mike in looking around. "It's not like there's anything worth you can steal."

Oh how trusting this one is... Mike rolls his eyes and leaves the blond. He takes a quick look inside every room, but he don't find anything interesting.  
He do pick up a prop Freddy head inside the Parts and Service, it feels a bit strange looking at this mask now and think of Freddy back in the new restaurant. His old mask looks so different to the more life-like he has now, then again. It seems Freddy and the others has gone through many upgrades over the years. Mike scans rest of this room and spot something in the corner of the room. It's is a withered plush/animatronic of Spring, although this one looks kinda scary with its beady eyes and small sharp teeth. Mike stares a few seconds at this scary plush, wondering who in their right mind would make such an animatronic with sharp teeth? He throws the head away and leaves the room.  
To his surprise, Theo did actually do what he told him. The animatronic has kept himself completely hidden, even Mike has trouble finding the human sized bear. "Theo?" Mike turns around from the sounds to his left and spots a pair of eyes behind one of the prop present boxes. "We're leaving soon." He says and blinks when Theo slowly takes up a small bag with something colorful inside. "Can I take these with me?" The bear ask surprisingly nice.

It do take Mike off guard, but he do welcome that small change. "What is it?"

"Balloons."

Sure, why not? Now he asked so nicely. "Of course, but you need to share them with the others." Mike tells him, he doesn't get really any response, only some grumbling words and Theo stalks off. Probably to find more stuff laying around.  
Mike rolls chuckling his eyes and walks back to the office, telling Jeremy he got what he came for.

"Does it mean I can go home now?" Jeremy asks with a bored voice.

Mike simple nods, stepping away as the blond get us from the chair. "Great, let's go."

"Just one question."

Jeremy glance back to him, looking rather annoyed. "What now?"  
And Mike points at the plushies on the desk. "Can I take those with me?"

"If you like, it's not like I'm going to miss them." Jeremy brush him off and leaves. "Close the door after you when you leave."

"Sure." Mike muse, but first: the plushies. He searches through the office and happy he find a bag big enough for the plushies. Stuffing them into the bag, Mike stops when he suddenly feels like being watched. If it's Marion he will punch that puppet in the... He looks up and would've screamed if not he's taken by so much surprise of what is staring at him at the corner of the office.

It's a shadowy bunny, staring at him with completely white eyes. Mike blinks, and the shadow bunny is gone. What. The. Hell?  
Pretty creepy out by now, Mike swiftly leaves the office and out to find Theo. "Time to go now." He call and Theo walks out from a room where a huge present box is located. Mike can't help but smile, for it seems he's not the only one with the idea taking toys back home. Theo has several plushies in his arms and another bag with balloons.  
This somewhat adorable scene from Theo, Mike calms down and offer the animatronic his bigger bag. "I'll carry them."

Theo hesitate, but do put his newfound treasures into the bag. He gives the human a annoying frown as Mike suddenly pets him behind his ears. "Stop that." He growls, he do not want to admit it but it felt rather nice.

Mike simple gives him a smile, then with one look towards the office. They both leaves the restaurant.

* * *

 **okay, I would really like to hear what you think of this long chapter. for as you probably have read, I covered a lot.**

 **Like Toy Freddy and his personality, What's that? You thought he would be like Freddy, ah no. I have notice many other writers has done that, maybe made Toy Freddy a bit more laidback than Freddy. well Goldie already has that side, so why not have a bear who is not a good leader and rather bratty?**  
 **oh and the name Theodore or Theo for short. I got it from Freddy's tune the Toreador March, then I realized I wrote it wrong about halfway through... so I said something like this: "screw it! his name is Theodore!" sure I could've went with Teddy as many calls him. ha ha yeah he might look like a teddy bear, but Theo sure doesn't ACT like one.**

 **Also I have introduced Jeremy Fitzgerald and he's well... a complete jerk! but I kinda like that. and just a reminder, my fanfic does not follow the game storyline. so no one never lost their frontal lope. sure Vixey did bit Jeremy, but that only pissed him off. I have made a few hints of this through the story of what relation he has with Spring or rather, when Spring was human.**

 **I will draw these two when I get the time.**

 **oh yeah, did any of you notice I put a FNAF 4 charecter in? I wonder why that one is in the building~?**  
 **or maybe I'm just being a troll and never mention that ever again.**

 **till next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**wow, I got quite many comments from the last chapter. pretty much all of them made me smile or even laugh. so here is my reply on your comments:**

 **to XXxxKitKat: thanks and glad you liked that part.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: thank you and that's alright, I don't expect a comment every time I submit a chapter, although it is nice when it happens.**  
 **he he, getting such a reaction from you means I did something right.**  
 **really? not sure who is my favorite, but I can see why you like Bonnie.**

 **to OppsieDasi: maayybbe~ XD**

 **to Zerothekitsune: I take that as a compliment :D**  
 **and yeah Theo needs to be taught some manners, but his bratty behavior probably won't go away right away.**  
 **me neither, I mean Jeremy is a jerk, but he's a tough one that's for sure.**

 **to frozem1: thanks. well only time will tell if Shadow Bonnie will make a bigger appearance.**

 **to Guest: o-O *sigh and begins cleaning up* I sure hope Marion still has that superglue...**

 **oh and I don't you remember, but I did ask you readers of suggestions of how Bonnie and Chica should get together. my plans was only making them a couple way further on, but changed my mind when I got several questions of when I will go a little further. so to Tracker78** _"_ _Maybe bonnie sees a human male hitting on Chica's human form and he gets jealous_ "

 **and takamekashi:** " _Foxy and Freddy should help them both to confess to each other. Of course, Chica wouldn't know."_  
 **  
here is a small reader service chapter.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, about the same time Mike told over the sms that he got a store-away who happens to be Theo. Freddy have to admit he is quite annoyed over that stunt, but he's sure Mike can handle that one. Besides he has something he needs to finish and today is the best day doing it.  
"Mike has Toy Freddy." Freddy says and turns to his brother.

Goldie nods letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, so." The golden bear crosses his arms to the brown bear. "What is with that look of yours?" He did notice the faintly smug look on Freddy's face and wonder what his brother is up to.

Freddy simple gives Goldie a smile. "Just planning going out with my friends."

"Oh huh?" Goldie mutter, not convinced. Mostly because he gets a bad feeling about this and his feeling is rarely wrong. "And where are you planning on going?" He asks. But Freddy do not answer, he simple gives his brother a smile, changes to his human form and leaves with his friends.

On the way to this unknown location, Foxy intentionally falls behind along with Freddy, asking the usual bear in a whisper. "Did he suspect anything?"

Freddy eyes his red haired friend. "Yeah, but at least he can't meddle with our little plan."

"Good." Foxy nods and both him and Freddy glance to Chica as she trot up beside them, asking Freddy with a faint smile. "So fearless leader; what is the place you wants to show us?"

Freddy smile. "You'll see."  
The place appears to be a fair, which came to the city yesterday and Freddy just knows that this place will be very interesting for them all now they can freely can look around without being suspected for other than four humans.

"I remember reading about this back in the Storehouse." Chica says while she scans the many things people sells around her. "But I never thought I one day would come to a fair."

Freddy admit he never thought he would too, but it seems that small dreams do come true if you're just a little patience. And keep a close eye on the local news.  
"Well, we're here now, so what about get the best out of it." He suggested to his three friends.

"Can't agree more!" Foxy grins and trots over to one of the stands with Chica close behind. Bonnie hesitate a little, but only because he has no idea where to start! There is so much to see and he fear he don't have enough time!

"Bo- I mean Tim look at this!" Chica calls and lift up a small guitar player figurine, giggling. "It looks like you." Clearly not as this guitar player figurine is a big mockery of how Bonnie sees himself as guitar player. Bonnie walks over to her, grumbling. "The hell it does.." But he's also really curious what else this stand has to offer.

Freddy joins them as well, but still has his little plan in the back of his mind.  
The hour quickly passes by and even though they all have a great time, both Foxy and Freddy knows they soon have to set their plan into action.  
In the mass crowd of people, Freddy asks the usual fox just loud enough for Foxy to hear. "You sure they are here?"

Foxy nods. "Oh yes, they mentioned it the last time I saw them." He smirks up to the usual bear. "I'm ready whenever you are." Freddy glance to the two others, sure both of them is having a good time, but Bonnie is beginning getting embarrassed and slowly distancing himself from Chica as he has no idea how to deal with his feelings for her. Surprisingly Chica deals with her feelings way better than the usual rabbit and do her best pretending his backing off does not affect her when it really does. Better get this settled between them before their friendship will suffer. "Go, I'll cover you." Freddy muse to the usual fox.

Foxy nods and disappears into the crowd.

Freddy walks back to Bonnie and Chica, asking them with a calm smile. "What about we try some of the amusement rides?" Chica looks at him a little disappointed, as she'd hoped getting a little alone time with the man she has feelings for. Bonnie in the other hand is happy for this small rescue. "Sure, let's go." And leaves the usual bear and chicken.

Freddy turns to Chica. "I'm sorry for the interruption." He apologies softly.

"It's okay." Chica smiles weakly to him, then she sigh sad. "Maybe we're only meant to be just friends..." And she can live with that, but she needs time getting over these romantic ideas in her head about her and Bonnie.

Freddy sits his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly matter. "I'm sure things will be fine, over time of course" Adds, but in a way that makes the usual chicken aware that the leader of this group has something up on his sleeves.

She gives him a look. "I wonder if this 'fine' you speak about is us returning back to be just friends or you're planning something else." She remarks.  
Freddy squeeze her shoulder once and leaves. Chica follows him with her eyes, wondering what this usual bear is planning. Freddy has over the years gotten very good at planning things, which mostly shows in how tidy and well prepared the restaurant is, and how freaked out he can become if something didn't go after his planning. But over the years, Freddy has learned to be very flexible in his planning and that has made him very unpredictable.  
Chica can only hope that whatever the usual bear's is planning, it will be something good. For when he's like this, nothing can really stop him.  
She follows Freddy who is now speaking casual with Bonnie, the usual rabbit has no idea that Freddy is in his scheming mode. Chica wouldn't either if Freddy's tone haven't revealed it. Made her wonder, did Freddy want her to know he's up to something?

"Where's that mutt?" Bonnie asks, first now noticing that Foxy is nowhere to be found.

Freddy gives him a ensuring smile. "He found a stand he really wanted to check out again, don't worry, he knows where we are." Nothing in his voice reveals he's lying.

"Let me guess, that stand has pirates items.." Bonnie mutter unimpressed and returns back to buying tickets to the amusement rides.  
Chica eyes Freddy, suspicious if the usual bear has dragged Foxy into this unknown plan of his. Or maybe she just mistook his teasing with a sign he is scheming something, still she will keep an close eye on that bear.

Meanwhile, Foxy has found a small gang of people he met a few weeks past. These young men loves to skate and has revealed for the usual fox that he likes skating too, although far from good as them.  
One of the skaters notices Foxy and smiles. "Hey Danny, how's it going?" He asks and greets the red haired with a brofist which Foxy happily returns. "Been a while since we last saw you."

"Unlike you loser, I have a job." Foxy retorts grinning, making two of the other skaters winch laughing of the small burn. "And it has been reeaaally busy I tell you!" Foxy laughs and tells the three skaters about the Toys, of course not that they have attacked everything on sights when they got turned on. These three skaters did know Foxy as Daniel and know he works at Freddy Fazbear Pizza and even though they haven't visited the place yet, they are still interested hearing their red haired friend's small stories about the place. These three skaters named Jack, Ryan and Isaac met Foxy not long before Halloween and were the source for good ghost stories the usual fox later used for the show. Of course Foxy never told them his name to them back then, he was simple a stranger passing by and listing to their wacky stories. Only the next time they met and after Foxy knew of his human name he gave them a name after thanking them for the story ideas.  
The three easily recognized him, but that's probably because Foxy do stand out with his fire red hair and striking yellow eyes (after realizing humans can't have eyes in that color he told them he wore colored contact lenses). These casual meetings quickly escalate into a genuine friendship, with Foxy amusing them with funny stories and the three teaching the usual fox how to use a skateboard. Foxy has to borrow one of the three's skateboards lately as his own skateboard is kinda.. broke. Those things are not made for a robotic bear to land on them.

"Ready to burn some rubber?" Jack asks Foxy and hands the usual fox his skateboard. Foxy however do not take it and says instead. "Actually, there is something I would ask of you." The three blinks, but is willing to listen to their red haired friend and the small problem between two of his friends.

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica tries a few rides, but Bonnie quickly figured out of which ride he likes the best. To his surprise it isn't the huge ones, but the simple bumper cars. Maybe it's because you're allowed to ramp into someone and not getting yelled at, he don't know but these small cars sure are funny!  
Chica and Freddy finds them funny too, but after the third ride, they got enough and let the usual rabbit take the ride alone.  
They watch Bonnie laughing insanely while bumping into other cars which did often have smaller kid inside.

"Do you think this is his revenge for all the times they have called him a girl?" Chica ask pretty amused over how ridicules funny the usual so cool acting rabbit is.

Freddy chuckle. "It's a funny thought. And fortunately a more harmless way getting the payback." He adds with a smirk. Sure they all like the children they entertain, but even he can admit that some kids can really be a pain.

And like Chica read his mind. "Don't get me wrong. I love kids, but some of them really gets on my nerves."

"Agree" Freddy nods and remark with a small grin. "At least you only have to deal with the kids. The adults can sometimes be worse"  
"Oh I feel so sorry for you." Chica cooed with so much irony that only a fool would've mistaken that for sympathy.

But Freddy knows she means this in a good way. Then by the corner of his eyes, he notices Foxy and can see the usual fox has done his part of the plan.  
Foxy notice that Freddy has seen him and quickly disappears into the crowd again before Chica spot him. For Freddy, well he better make the excuse to leave. "Foxy has been gone for a while, I think I'm going and look for him." He suggests and steps away from the usual chicken.

Chica raise a brow at him, thinking this suggestion came up a bit too sudden. Then again, Foxy has been gone for quite a while. "I can help you if you—" She suggest, but Freddy stops her. "No need, I'll be back soon" And the usual bear walks off, slightly stopping as he remarks back to her with a smile. "Beside, someone has to keep an eye on Tim."  
Chica rolls her eyes, but do stay and Freddy disappears into the crowd. She checks on Bonnie, but when he's once again in line for another ride, she choose to sit down and simple watch the many people around her.  
Suddenly, one of the humans stops beside her, a young man about the same age as her if she still would've have been human. This young man gives her a smile. "What is a beauty like you doing here all alone?"  
Chica blinks, but can't help but feel quite flattered by his words, no one has ever called her beautiful.

Bonnie leaves the bumper car ride and still chuckling over how fun it actually was, he walks over to where Chica and Freddy waits for him. But instead of finding his two friends waiting, he instead find Chica talking, even laughing to a complete stranger! Bonnie do remind himself that Chica has every right speaking with strangers and this is none of his business. But the way this guy is talking to her just makes his oil boil. "Hey!" He calls angry and both Chica and the guy turns to him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks the human almost sneering, ready to punch this guy in the face at any moment. However this one did probably get the sign and with. "Oh, didn't know you already had a boyfriend" To Chica. He backs sheepish away. "Sorry about that, gotta say I am quite jealous."

"Boyfriend?" Chica blinks and turns to Bonnie.

The usual rabbit's anger fades the second he catches on what this guy just have said and feels his head goes hot. "Oh no, y-you got this—"

"We're not really together." Chica tries to explain the guy, just as flustered as Bonnie.  
The young man blinks a few times then smiles to Chica. "Ah okay, then you wouldn't mind I ask you for a date?"  
"What?!" Chica gasps, for now she's not only getting flustered, but also very confused. They have just met!

Bonnie in the other hand. "Absolutely not!" He steps angrily towards the man. "Scram!" And the young man runs off. The usual rabbit turns to Chica. "You alright?" He asks, worried about her reaction on this encounter.

Her reaction is not what he expected though. "Why did you ruin it you jerk?!" She shouts angry at him. "Everything went fine until you came!"

Bonnie jumps by her anger, not sure what he did wrong "What did I do?" He narrows his eyes. "That guy wasn't your type!"

"Then who is?!" Chica asks and with a mix of a anger and hope she asks him. "You?!"

Bonnie flinch, not sure how to react on this. Sure he did chase that guy away because he deep inside can't bear see her with others, but now... well he just...

"Forget it." Chica snorts and leaves, the way Bonnie reacted on her question is a clear sign itself. "Do me the favor; stop acting like my boyfriend if you don't want me anyw—" She stops midsentence for just in that second, Bonnie grabs her hand surprisingly gentle. She turns around to him.  
Bonnie doesn't look at her, but she can see he is struggling for words.

He hates to say this but... he have to unless he wants to lose her. "Truth be told... I am scared of these new feelings." He tells her in a very low voice. Chica doesn't say anything, simple letting him speak. "Before the upgrade, life might have been hard, but at least it was simple. The emotions I felt were simple. But now." He shakes slightly his head. "Everything has changed. We have changed." His eyes meet hers, and found the courage saying what he has been trying telling her for mounts. "Chica, I.. I really like you, even I might not always show it."  
He sheepish look away. "I uh.. I'm kinda a moron when it comes to feelings..." He still feels a bit stuck in how he was before the Upgrade.

Chica walks up to him, letting their eyes meet again. "You know, I once thought you were a jerk; always being so tough and angry. So it is nice seeing there are cracks in that jerkish armor of yours."

Bonnie can't help but remark teasing. "So you do see me as your knight in shining armor."

"Do not!" Chica flustered object but after Bonnie gives her a look she admit sheepish. "Well, maybe a little. But you're still a jerk!" She remarks with a goofy smirk.

Bonnie chuckle, but quickly gets serious and asks her pretty nervous. "Should we.. try this out." Once again feeling hot around his cheeks. "Us I mean?" He wants them to be a thing, but he's also afraid to lose her as a friend.

Chica wants this to be a ting, but she guess; like Bonnie. She fears that if their friendship might break if this doesn't work. "Small steps." She says, looking up to his magenta colored eyes with her own purple. She smiles, which he returns.

"Alright, can' have we embarrass ourselves?" Bonnie asks teasing but also a bit flustered.

Chica giggle and they hug.

"I'm still surprised how fast they can get at each other's throat and how quickly they can make up." Freddy muse from the spot where he, Foxy and the young man Ryan stands.

Foxy nods in agreement, yet have to ask as he's not sure if their plan actually worked. "Did it work?"

Freddy watches the two for a moment and smiles as Bonnie holds Chica's hand as they leave the scene, probably to find them. "It did." And the usual bear turns to Ryan. "Thanks for the help."

The young skater smirks lift the beer Freddy paid for as agreement of "helping" Bonnie and Chica to confront one another with their feelings. "May those two have a wonder relationship." He says and the two other humans lifts their own beer as well.

"With many loving fights." Foxy remarks, making the three humans and disguised animatronic burst into laughter. Bonnie and Chica might be a couple now, but that won't change the fact that they still will get into heated arguments with one another.

* * *

 **I hope this extra chapter is up to your liking and even though I'm quite busy this month, my FNAF Q and A is still open. the question and answer will be made into a small comic on my DeviantART page and you can find my page by searching "Vildtiger." then my drawings and with them my account page will pop up.**

 **till next time!**


	43. Chapter 43

**to GameZ Gaming: glad you liked the chapter and how I made Freddy the clever one :D**  
 **and I'm happy you have someone you can see yourself in, although I can't really be much help with how to deal with a crush as I never really have been in a love relationship.**

 **to frozem1: thanks! and last to-** **OppsieDasi: *fangirl screaming and explodes***

 **oh come on... I just cleaned the last one.. *sigh* what is it with my readers exploding lately?! *fetches the broom* well at least it was a good way form of exploding... although it leaves one heck of a mess.**

 **and now to a rather serious update. my laptop broke down and it seems it cannot be saved... luckily I was prepared and did save all my work over a usp-plug so you don't have to worry I lost data. but losing my laptop does mean I'm forced to borrow the schools computer (not laptops) and as it is school I can only write between classes, which isn't much. what that means, I cannot write as fast I usually does and thus I cannot give you chapters as regular as I usually did. the Christmas chapter won't come out to Christmas and drawings is so far a no go, unless my school allows me to install my Photoshop.**

 **but until further notice. here is the probably last regular chapter.**

* * *

Close to ten Mike returns at the restaurant, he stops the car and glance to the sleeping Theo, but can't bring himself waking the bear up. He looks rather cute when sleeping.  
Mike walks inside the restaurant, and about to ask if anyone can carry Theo inside and kinda forgets it when he notice that something has seemly changed between Bonnie and Chica, he can't say for sure as they are just talking. But how they are around one another seems a bit.. different.

"Where's Toy Freddy?" Spring's voice asks.  
Mike turns away from the chicken and rabbit and to Spring who leaves the other sleeping Toys.  
He points to the car. "Sleeping in the car, don't want to wake him or can carry him though."

"I get him." Spring smiles and walks out to the car. Mike follows him with the eyes, remembering what Jeremy told him. However, he just can't bring himself asking Spring about this suit incident just like that. He will ask the hare some other day.

"How was he?" Goldie asks, snapping Mike out from his thoughts. The man groans. "He's quite the handful." And points at Bonnie. "Got more attitude than a certain rabbit I know."

Freddy glances to Bonnie, then thoughtfully turns back to Mike. "And here I thought no one could beat Bonnie in that."

"You know these ears aren't just for show!" Bonnie calls annoyed over to the group, but all Freddy does is giving him a smug grin.

Chica walks giggling over to the others with Bonnie close behind. "Maybe we should lock Toy Freddy into the closet as well, it helps on Bonnie." She turns to Bonnie who now just looks annoyed. "Gee thank you."

"You welcome." Chica smiles sweetly to him.

Quote to face-palm.

The others begins laughing, although lowering their voices as Spring walks inside with the sleeping Theo. The light brown bear hugs the bag tightly even in his sleep. "Couldn't get it from him" The hare softly remark, turning to the human. "What's in there?"  
"Plushies and some old balloons" Mike says and add seroues to the older animatronic "fair warning; I doubt Theo's going to share"  
"well, then we better teach Theo some manners" Goldie smirks, adding with a wink "like the name by the way"  
Freddy glance to Mike "I thought you're going to call him Teddy as Rena suggested"  
"he might look like a teddy bear, but he's not acting like one" Mike remark grinning. the animatronics laughs with him, however quickly quiet down before they accidently woke up the Toys. Chica turns to Mike, just as he let out a yawn "you better head home, get some sleep."  
"right" Mike nods, gets up and wave "see you guys tomorrow" they wave back and he walks out to the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He still remember the day he and those seemly trustworthy humans saved the Toys from the scrap yard. He remember that the humans feared they couldn't repair them, feared their A.I would be too broken. But Marion knew better, even with half their bodies destroyed, their souls would not release their grip around the metallic vessel. Even he wish the souls would, it would have made this whole mess so much easier. If they could get free from their animatronic prisoners that easy, Marion would long ago have forced the humans to destroy them. But it isn't that simple. Even if they get destroyed, melted down and remade to new parts, the soul will still hang on and simple possess the new body. He knew the Toys are still alive in those half destroyed bodies, he knew, because he could see their souls... screaming for liberation...

At least their souls don't scream anymore, in fact. Marion glance up from his small handiwork of repairing a plush, watching the surrounding and older animatronics teaching the Toys how to be a team. Their souls have quiet down since the Upgrade. The gang, meaning Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's. Their souls even began quiet down after they bonded to Scott. How that nerve wreck of a human could calm down their tormented souls is beyond him. For even today, Marion still wants to kill him. The only reason he didn't do it when he got the chance is because the gang would've torn him apart if he tried, Freddy did do it once actually. This lethal desire is part of his own personal curse. Not the one laid over him, no this one is his own. Unlike the others, who can see the difference of each human's faces. For Marion, it is like looking at monkeys. They all look the same to him, even with the new facial scanner they all got from the Upgrades. Again that blasted curse.. a failsafe so he cannot recognize his and the others killer. This is why Marion cannot make himself trust the humans, because, for all he know. That human might be the killer; be Him. The only human he can see and recognize is Mike, he noticed it back in the other location, the night where Freddy almost caught him.

****  
 _  
Marion watched the lethal game of tag between the human and animatornic. A game they began playing not long after the Gold bots were taken from them. Marion would've loved get the human himself, but unfortunately his body was too weak and easily could be overpowered by a human if not he took it by surprise. Not to mention, if that human got a music box in the room, then this puppet would go limb before even getting near. Also, Marion kept his distance from Freddy and friends, they were still angry at him for attacking a human. Marion couldn't tell which one it was though, all humans looks the same to him._

 _Back to this human, it was very scared, that much Marion could tell. So scared that it closed both doors and ran out of power pretty quickly after. Marion watched as Freddy went past Bonnie, heading a b-line for the terrified human, the puppet watched with no care in this world as the bear animatronic played his little tune. Be it in a form of mocking or to calm himself down before the attack, Marion did not know. All this puppet knew; that when Freddy played the Toreador March, then all the human can do is pray that the clock will hit six. This one have to do more than praying, it was way too early for this one to be saved by the clock. Freddy stopped his tune and moved closer to the terrifying human._  
 _Marion watched almost excited for the screech and the death of this human, maybe this time it would be Him. Then, something strange happened, Freddy stopped. Hesitated in fact, and he was only centimeters from this human. Why did he hesitate? Freddy never hesitate in attacking the night guard. This caught Marion's attention, wondered if this behavior was because of that other man? No that can't be it. Marion watched Freddy and noticed the bear seems to be struggling, against himself, no his programming. Huh? Wait what? Why? Was this human special?_

 _ding ding ding.._

 _Marion turned to the chiming clock, then back to Freddy. The animatronic looked so relieved when he left the room, which was the first. The human looked relived too, but that was because of another reason. The puppet watched this human leave, for the first time in years, this puppet found himself intrigued._  
 _Freddy won't remember this the next night. They will only remember stuff if it gets repeated. Sometimes it sucks having no real memory bank. Marion didn't have that problem, but he was kinda a special case too. And it seems this human was a special case as well, and to his surprise, when yet another night came, Marion could somehow recognize this certain human! He didn't know why, but he could. And because of Freddy refused hurting this one. Marion decided that this certain human should be the one who shall free them from that blasted curse._

 _This human needs to know what they really are. He has to try, for he's not sure how long he can take this anymore._  
 _But he got a problem, this human was in danger, it could be in matter of time before he screws up and the other animatronics will kill him. He couldn't let that happen.  
_

 _,,,,,,,,_

And who should have thought that the reason for Freddy's hesitating back then was because he somehow recognized his friend. Mike sure was a lucky one. Marion admits that, but also have to admit that this human really has been a pain as well.  
It took Mike forever just knowing that he is seeing visions at night. And yet, Mike haven't gotten a clue that the animatronics are his deceased friends! If he could show emotions, Marion would've been rather annoyed over this. But because he can't really feel any emotions, well he just keeps a straight face.

Marion turns his gaze of the sound of louder voices, watching Chiara whining over Theo to Goldie of him stealing her own cupcake plushie.

BonBon fighting against his own shy nature and get himself to give his say in the subject, but eventually lost that battle and just let the chicken do the talking.

Vixey is playing with Chica with seemly no worry in her little world, considering she was the one dealt with most pain of the bunch.

Marion titles his head at the four, would've been surprised over how much they already have improved. Maybe in a few mouths, they might help the others keeping this place running. Marion's not sure if he shall be content or sad for this. Of course he's glad they are getting better, but also sad for it means it will be hard for everyone of them to leave the land of living when... or maybe he should rather say if the time comes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike knows this is his day off, but better be at Freddy's than just being home and watch some boring football matches with Steve. He didn't mind doing it once and a while, but his roommate has some obsession with sport as Mike probably have with the mystery Marion keeps throwing at him in the most annoying way possible. Also, he has another reason coming here today. He walks inside, and speaking of the devil, the black puppet has joined the party. Or maybe he should rather say gotten out from the Parts and Service. He walks over to the puppet, the fear he once felt for this one is long gone, Marion is just as dangerous as the others, which is a very little; so long you're on their good side.  
The only thing the puppet separate from the others is he's enable to put visions in Mike's dreams about something he cannot tell otherwise. "What are you doing?"

Marion turns to him, no sign of surprise on his mask/face. "I'm repairing one of the plush toys you and Theo came back with."  
Showing him a plush that looks like Freddy. Mike think so it is him; Theo is lighter brown, even in his former and more Toy-like appearance. This plush is a little torn over the left arm and revealing the fluff inside, and it also seems to need a bath. It smells a little. "You should wash it too." He softly remarks to the puppet.

Marion nods "Agree, but I consider small damage and a little smelly very lucky. That place has been closed for years and for all I know, water could've gotten inside."

"Beside from big layers of dust and a few broken windows." Mike glances to the plushies around Marion. "The place looked decent enough, it can still be used if someone buys the building."

"That, I doubt." Marion mutter, takes a needle and threat up from the toolbox beside him. He notice Mike giving him a question look, and explain the best his curse allows him. "As you might already know, terrible things has happen in pretty much every building."

"Yeah." Mike nods slowly. "Jeremy told me a few disturbing things of the other places."

Marion begins sewing the plush. "Like what?" He can still ask though.

Mike quickly check if Goldie and Spring can hear him, they are too far away, so he turns back to the puppet. "Like two hybrid suits killed two employees. From what color Jeremy said they were, I think Goldie and Spring were those suits." He eyes Marion, trying see any reaction from him. "Am I correct?"

Marion simple nods.

"Do they know?"

"Only Spring." The puppet muse, eyeing the at the moment laughing hare. "And according to him, he lost his mind."

"... What?" Mike gasps, shocked over these news. He looks back to Spring, the hare looks fine. "But how... Did he speak with anyone about this?"

Marion shakes his head. "No, all I and we others know, that hearing about us being still alive. It gave him the will to fight this insanity. If you want to know more what happened in Fazbear Fright, then you have to find the owner."

Great, another location he needs to track down.. "Do Sean knows where this Fazbear Fright is located?"

"No, Fazbear Fright wasn't part of the Fazbear Entertainment company. Only Spring and those who salvaged him from his storeroom knows."

Double great... Well, he can go deeper into that little mystery some other day. Mike doesn't really feel like knowing more about that place, the name itself; Fazbear Fright gives enough clues what it was about. Only one thing does bug him. "Was Spring part of the horror attraction?"

"What I can tell from Spring, yes." Marion says, finishing up the sewing. The puppet eyes the human with a laidback remark "You're probably wondering how someone like Spring would become something from a horror show."

"Of course I am." Mike frowns, of all the animatronics, Spring is the most friendly of them all. Sure he can scare people with a pretty harmless joke, like he did to Halloween, but never scare people's pants off like Bonnie would. "Didn't those morons know who they were dealing with?" He asks, can't help but chuckle of a funny image of a kinda scary looking Spring; hugging the customers instead of scaring them. "He's the worst choice possible in scaring people."

"Can't agree more." Marion nods and returns back to watching the other animatronics.


	44. Chapter 44

**I have some good and some bad news. The good news is that it succeed my cousin and his friend in saving my laptop, so it is working again. and that's where the bad news come: because my laptop broke down on me, all its data is gone, which means it does not have a proper writing program. I can get one sure, but I have to wait until I can get it. so I am still forced to use my schools computers when it comes to writing.**

 **in other words, chapters will still be written but very slowly.**

 **and with that out of the way.**

 **I got a message from GameZ Gaming that revealed that Scott Cawthon has chosen to become an author and apparently now writing a novel with the name of "The Silver Eyes"  
I admit I look forward to see what it's about, and I can't say what's it might be about. Scott is kinda known to be a little unpredictable.**

 **oh and GameZ Gaming that's completely okay, although your *ahem* hyped message did take me a bit by surprise. and I'm happy to know I made your already great day better, although I feel the need to say you don't have to stay up late just to read my new chapters. it's not like I'm going to delete the story . ^^**

 **and for you others: enjoy the story**

* * *

 _This was rather risky, but he doubt George even knows of Fredbear existence anymore. He has always figured that bear was smart enough to stay away from the manager after being thrown away like trash along with Spring bunny. Did made Scott wonder... where was that gold colored bunny now? Hopefully that one was still in one of the hidden rooms in one of the other locations._

 _But for now, he cannot think of Spring bunny. Now he have to figure a way to bring Fredbear to Storehouse 1._

 _Scott really regret he never got a driving license to truck... But well, can't really cry over spilt milk, or so they say._

 _Beside, there are fortunately other ways. One of them was call Kate who agreed making this project to a reality. And after checking on the animatronic, who all has gotten more skittish after that new Night Guard got hired, even a bit jumpy around him. But Scott can handle that. More importantly he's happy that the new Night Guard has survived the week and hopefully will quit the job very soon. Unless that one wants to end up like- no, not thinking about that. Back to the call._

 _"But you haven't gotten right for any of them yet." Kate objected over the phone, after Scott had suggested his little side plan with Fredbear. And so right Kate was. Every animatronic were still owned by the company. Even when Scott was the one fully responsible for them. He still didn't have any rights to them. "I know, but this one-" A fit of cougher hit him, forcing him to stop talking. When the coughing finally died down, Scott continued while drying the sweat off his forehead. "George d-doesn't know of this one.."_

 _"I see" Kate muse in understanding. "I will send a truck for it, and Mr. Cawthon."_

 _"Yes?" He asked, wondering what else she wished to tell him?_

 _"You should really go and get that coughing of yours checked." She said and hung up._

 _Scott put the old telephone receiver back to its place, and wrote himself a note of going and see a doctor the moment things calmed down again._

 _With the note done, he glanced to Fredbear. The golden bear sat in the corner of the room. Fredbear slowly turned its head to him and gave Scott a worried stare that Scott somehow recognized. Could Fredbear be... "It's just a cold." He told the golden bear, turned away from it as well. The thought of Fredbear was possessed by one of his old co-worker and friend made it somewhat hard facing it. But it would explain Fredbear's way more subtle and adult approach on things, compared to the other four who did often break stuff when they got too excited. "I'll be fine."_

 _If Fredbear could, he would have narrowed his eyes at this man. For he honestly don't believe him. But there wasn't really anything this animatronic could do, his body was too broken for him to move. But even with the more awareness, Fredbear still would more or less forget about this the next day. Yet this broken animatronic knew of this flaw and spend most of his time repeating what he thought were important._

 _"Mr. Cawthon?"_

 _Scott looked up by the voice, it seems they got guests. He turned to Fredbear and with the request. "can you help me keeping them in check?" Fredbear answered by disappearing into thin air._

 _Scott found the golden bear again on the stage and having the older animatronic and the human they consider as their father around immediately calmed the very quirky youngsters down._

 _"Stay." Scott told the four and went to the door where Kate and a two men waited._

 _"Great you could come with so small notice." He smiled as he shook Kate's hand. He cleared his throat to the two men, since they have no idea what they are dealing with. "A few things before we head inside." The two men and even Kate turned their full attention to him, making the man feel like when he simple informed new recruits of how the company works. He miss those days, less stressful. "The animatronics are a bit.. quirky lately- they are not going to attack, but stay clear from them, just in case." He explained them, ignoring one of the man making a frown of his choice of word to the animatronics so far small hostility._

 _"That's not very convincing." One of the men remarked hard, he have heard what these can do to people and have no wishes becoming one of the victims. "I'm not going in there unless you're certain they won't tear us apart." He growled, unintentionally make the weaken Scott flinch since he never liked aggressive people._

 _The animatronics saw it and they did not like that. The four people jumped when Freddy suddenly let out a horrified screech at them. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy quickly followed his example, glaring the four down with black eyes that just told they were out for the kill. Only their programming stopped them from doing it since they cannot leave the building._

 _Fredbear couldn't do much to stop their hostility as that one couldn't barely move his head. But the old animatronic did not look happy over the youngsters reaction._

 _So it was up to Scott to calm them down. He was rather startled over how much they obviously cared for him. They were ready to hurt others for his sake. He shudder over the thought of what could have happen if they have bonded to someone else. "Shame on all of you!" He raised his voice at them and their eyes returned to normal, looking a bit confused. They have trouble reading people's emotions and thus couldn't really understand when he's not acting his usual caring but nervous self. Still doesn't mean Scott won't try make them understand that their hostile behavior was not okay. "These people are friends, you understand?" He pointed at the three people and made a hand gesture he has seen the animatronics have used several times when they wanted to show how much they care for one another. He thinks it means friendship, but in fact it meant family for them._

 _Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica blinked at the hand sign, then to the three stranger, and back to the one they saw as their father. Freddy made the same hand-move and titled his head, in sign he was questing over he saw this right?_

 _Scott nodded to them, and felt so relieved that all four lowered their heads in sign of shame of what they have done. More so when Chica made the 'sorry' hand gesture._

 _"I forgive you, but-" He began coughing again, fortunately not as heavily as before. His chest still hurts like hell though.._

 _He pointed at them, trying his best showing he was the adult here. "I will be very disappointed in you if you harm them. You understand?"_

 _They nodded and Freddy made the signs: 'not hurt, father, angry.' Not exactly what he told them, but good enough._

 _Scott turned to the four, blinking of the disbelief looks on the men's faces._

 _"You control them?" The one that complained seconds ago asked._

 _Scott doesn't like the word controlling, he's more.. well. "I'm simple being a father to them." And he walked inside with them close behind, adding mostly to himself. "...It's the only thing I can do for them.."_

 _"I think you have done an impressive job." Kate smiled and glanced to Bonnie making hand-signs to Chica with ears slightly down. She blinked of their way of communicating, only now noticing what they were doing. "Did you teach them speak through hand signing?" She asked._

 _"Eh.. no." Scott glanced to her, admitted a bit confused over that as well. "I don't know who taught them." The man cleared his throat, chuckling. "But they're are pretty good at it." He did not notice that Fredbear was lifting his head towards them, having a somewhat smug aura around him. "Although sometimes a bit hard knowing what they are saying" Scott admitted with eyes on Bonnie and Chica, who once again seems to be arguing over something. Nothing unusual there._

 _Kate gave him a smile, then turned to Bonnie whose hand-moves were angry and so were the eyes. "Bonnie says he doesn't want us here, something about hurting them."_

 _Scott's eyes wide in disbelief to her. "You understand hand language?" He asked shocked. It took him so long just getting the most basic in what they are saying._

 _She didn't answer him right away, too busy following the two's conversation._

 _'Father said family.' Chica told Bonnie, glancing to the humans and added with the best frown her face would let her. 'Think father mistook word again.'_

 _'Won't be first time.' Bonnie signed back, just looking annoyed. 'Father sometimes a little stupid.'_

 _Chica gave him a glare for that one. 'Not nice.' She signed._

 _Bonnie ignored her and signed with angry eyes. 'New humans stay away from me.' And he left the scene._

 _With the bunny gone, Kate turned to her men. "Stay away from the purple bunny, that one clearly holds a grudge."_

 _"You really can understand them." Scott observe shocked, was it just coincident that one of those they send could hand-language?_

 _The woman gave him a smile. "Well, I kinda had to when I couldn't hear as child. Can now though, but only because of these." She showed her hearing ads to Scott. What she said made Fredbear quirk his head as that did ring a bell deep in his conscious. Scott noticed the quirk and then to this woman, wondering if that reaction was because of recognition?_

 _"Mind if I ask of your last name before you got married?" Although he do somehow dread if what he suspect was right with Mrs. Caito_

 _"Huh?" Kate blinks. "It was Gothope, why?"_

 _So this woman... she's Calam's daughter. And his spirit was.. Scott glanced to Fredbear, but it was hard saying what that one was thinking in that broken state. But maybe Fredbear doesn't even have Calam's spirit, for Fredbear stay calm as ever. Or maybe the animatronics doesn't know what they were, does makes more sense and why they seems so calm about this whole situation. They simple doesn't know any better._

 _"I knew your father" Scott said to this young woman, he turned away from the slump over Fredbear and to her. "He was a good man."_

 _Kate's eyes saddens, but she did not cry. "He was… I wish he didn't leave me in such a grotesque way, but.." She sighed and turned her eyes to Fredbear. "It was an accident and if he was alive, he wouldn't have I held a grudge on Goldie."_

 _Fredbear lifted his head up by that name, been years since someone last called him that._

 _Kate gave the broken bear a weak smile. "I'm sure he never meant it."_

 _"Me too..." Scott mused, although he wasn't sure if Fredbear even was "alive" when the spring-locks killed Calam. He cleared his throat, hoping they might could change the subject. "Well, I think Fredbear is as ready he can be. I uh tried explaining him what would happen yesterday, but." He looked at the withered gold colored bear. "I'm not sure how much he understood."_

 _Fredbear looked towards him, but not directly at him with those empty eye sockets. Scott had the feeling that Fredbear might actually be blind since it only reacted on sounds and never on movements._

 _He better explain Fredbear what's going to happen, just in case. "Alright, remember what I told you?"_

 _No response, but Scott didn't expect any. The bear's voice-box was broken, but Fredbear head was towards him so it was listing._

 _"They just have to move you, I mean, they can't exactly repair you here.." Scott explained sheepish, not noticing the rather subtle deadpan look on Fredbear's face._

 _Fredbear was aware he has to be moved to be repaired. He was also aware that whatever was going to happen through the repairs, he would be the first; according to Scott's request not long ago. Meaning he probably have to go through some testing. But Fredbear was ready, better him than the kids._

 _" Mr. Cawthon." Kate stops Scott's small rambling to the bear. She noticed the look and knew this one knew what was going on. "Goldie understands."_

 _The golden bear looked to her direction, although not able seeing her, so he just nodded in sign he got her words and agreed._

 _"Alright, guess this is it then." Scott mused, hoping this was the right choice for the animatronics._

 _Kate ordered the men taking the withered bear and they carried Fredbear outside. They did stop halfway out when Freddy and Foxy suddenly stood in their way, looking rather upset._

 _Scott quickly went over to them, but to his surprise, the woman began signing to them. 'It's alright, we are taking gold bear to repairs.'_

 _Foxy jaw opened wide in disbelief of a human could actually speak with the hands. 'You speak hand sign?' He asked, having a bit trouble as he only got one hand._

 _Freddy turned his eyes to her. 'last humans took him, brother never came back' He signed, clearly not trusting her._

 _'He will return.' Kate signed and added. 'promise.'_

 _Freddy stared long at her, then finally nodded with: 'Bring him back soon.' And he left. Foxy gave them a small look and he left as well._

 _The woman watched them a few seconds. Then together with the men, they took Fredbear out to the awaiting truck._

 _"What did they say?"_

 _She turned to Scott and explained. "They were worried, and has problem trusting my words he will return."_

 _"Understandable, with what they have been through." Scott mused, thinking of the former locations. He did have an idea that Fredbear and Spring bunny where their guardians or parent figure before they got taken away. The gang did act way calmer when those two were around, also they showed great happiness and worry the day Fredbear appeared. "Any.." He began coughing again. "Anything I can do?" He asked a bit hoarse the woman, nodding towards Freddy who watched them sharply, which was pretty scary with those glowing eyes. "Freddy seems to really care for Fredbear."_

 _"Yes, I noticed." Kate remarked friendly, and told the older man friendly. "All you can do: simple be there for them." And added to Scott after another heavy coughing from the weaken man. "I still think you should get that coughing checked." And with those words she leaves with the others._

 _With her gone, Scott let himself drop down on the scene and asked Chica who was looking confused down to him "You don't happen to know how to make fruit tea with honey?"_

 _But all he got from the Chicken with the "Let's Eat" dip was a titled head._

 _"Guess I have to make it myself then.." The man sighed loudly before going into another fit of coughing._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

The day of meeting Jeremy Fitzgerald came, and even Freddy did not fancy the thought of hiring this guy from what Mike had told him, he didn't want to break the promise either. At least he don't have to give this one the job as security.

Jeremy will come soon, so Freddy has to be ready. Goldie and Spring will take care of the kids and keep them a bit away, since they do not know of their ability to transfer their minds into a human body. Freddy and the others agreed on not telling them, not before they are a bit older and more human friendly. Anyway, the plan is that Freddy will show this man around, while checking him out personality wise. Mostly so he can decide if this one can one day earn the job as security, being what Freddy and friends considered as the most important job in this building. They want whoever gets the job to be worthy, someone they can trust. No one wants another child murder incident. There is just one problem though, if he's going to meet Mr. Fitzgerald as Sean, then how the heck can he show himself as Freddy as well?

"You got any ideas?" He asks his friends after explaining them the situation. He feels rather nauseous of the idea that he accidently shows this man their big secret. "I can't change back and forward, and with Mike around, I can't pull up the excuse I'm broken either." He begins pacing back and forward. "This is not good—"

"Would you stop get so worked up? Sheesh!" Bonnie grumble, sure he can see why the bear worries this much, but the last time he went into this form of panic attack, which was back when Rena came on visit without warning, they figured it out.

Freddy stops and gives the rabbit a look. "Then what do you suggest? For I'm all ears." The last he says a bit mocking.

"I don't know, but getting worked up won't help" Bonnie argue, completely ignoring Freddy's remark on his ears.

Freddy opens his mouth to retort back that the rabbit is no help either, but before he can. Chica cuts in. "I suggest you both keep your mouth shut before you say something you both will regret." And the bear closes his mouth. The last thing he wants is a unnecessarily fight.

"I might have an idea."

The three turns to Foxy and the fox gives them a weak smile from the cove. "What about we all act like we're in sleep mode?"

They blink and Foxy continue on his idea. "I mean, he is coming before opening hours. So can't we just act like we're recharging?"

"See." Chica eyes Freddy cheerfully. "Someone found a solution, no need to go all panic mode."

"Which he's darn good at." Bonnie remarks grumpy.

The bear gives him an annoyed frown, then turns to the way more helpful fox. "Thanks."

Foxy salutes him with a grin. "Me pleasure captain!"

"Yeah, good idea, but." Bonnie turns with a small frown to Freddy, who is still in his bear form. "If this have to work, you need to change. Like, right now."

"Don't forget to lock your servos." Chica points out, titling her head with a smile. "For I am NOT holding your body up."

"Yes mom." Freddy smirks.

"I'm not your mom! Thanks the heavens for that." Chica rolls her eyes up to the ceiling.

The three boys laugh, and after Freddy locks up his servos so his body wouldn't fall onto the floor like a ragdoll, then he transfer his mind to his human body.

Now as Sean, he walks out from the Parts and Service, noticing something from his human body is missing. "Where's my hat?"

"Where you last placed it." Bonnie tells him teasing.

The usual bear gives him a deadpan look. "Very funny, you know I always have it on before changing bodies." But just to be sure (and not come out like an idiot) he checks the hidden room one extra time for his top hat. Nope, it's not in there. Sean walks out again, beginning getting annoyed. "Everything seems to go wrong today." He complain. That's what happen when you don't prepare better! He knew they should've said no to last birthday party.

"It's just a hat." Chica points out, not seeing the big deal in his increasing annoyance. "I'm sure no one would mind you didn't have it on for one day."

"Well, I would like I have it." Sean snorts, searching for it inside the office, not there either. "It feels wrong not having it."

"I knew it."

The disguised bear and animatronic rabbit, chicken and fox turn their heads to one of the tables. On it sits Goldie with, you guessed it; the top hat in his hand. The golden bear smirks plays with the human sized top hat. "You really have ocd!"

Sean is not amused over that remark. "Have not!" He walks (more stomps) over to his golden brother. "Want to look proper has nothing to do with ocd, now give me back my hat!"

"Let me think about it." Goldie acts like he's thinking while keeping the hat away from Freddy.

"Goldie!" Freddy is about to have it, he's not in the mood for being teased when a pretty important meeting is about to happen! So much can go wrong! He tries to snatch his hat from the golden bear. "Give me my hat!" But Goldie conveniently holds it an arms ledge away from the usual bear, laughing; much to Sean's huge annoyance.

Sean jumps up to the golden bear just as Mike walks inside the restaurant. The brunette stops of the rather strange sight of his childhood friend struggling against Goldie who teasing holds his top hat right in front of him. "Uhh..." The animatronic bear and Sean looks at him in a rather hilarious position. Mike walks over to them, and reason why he's not laughing is because he's taken too much by surprise over this. "Mind I ask what is going on?" Although he's pretty sure what is going on. Now Sean knows of their sentience, Goldie might have used that to mess around with their young manager. And it sure heck works, it looks like Sean is about to blow a fuse!

"Nothing much." Sean snatch his hat from the golden bear. "Goldie here is just being a _big jerk!_ " He shoots his brother a glare. Of course Goldie simple gives him a cocky smile. "Not every day I can tease our manager."

"Yeah, well, _your manage_ r wants you on your spot." Sean jumps down from the chair and gives the golden bear a hard look. "Now."

And Goldie teleports off.

Mike notice that Sean doesn't look one bit surprised or puzzled of why one of the animatronics can teleport. "You don't look surprised." Sean glance to him. "Most would when an animatronic is teleporting."

"My annoyance is shadowing my surprise." Sean muse and turn his blue eyes to Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They quickly act like they are in sleep mode, even though Foxy does move a little as he's trying his best not laughing.

"Why?" Mike asks, rather confused.

Fighting the urge not to roll his eyes at his animatronic friends, the young manager turns to Mike. "They have done nothing but teasing me all morning, no one of them see the big deal in how important this meeting might be."

Mike glance to the two on the scene and the fox in the cove, raising a brow finding them all in sleep mode. "I'm sure they only tried to lighten the mood. By the way." He turns back to Sean, asking: "Why are they in sleep mode?" Surely they haven't annoyed his friend so much he forced them into sleep mode.

"They needs to recharge before the customers arrive" Sean softly lie, but it could very well have been the truth. They needs sleep in order to recharge, not sure how it works though. Well, beside from that odd thought, now they only need Mr. Fitzgerald.

The sound of the door opens, making both men turn around. At the door stands a middle aged man with a cap hiding most of his blond hair. "Fucking rain..." This new arrival curse softly, trying getting some of the water off his soaked jacket.

Well this is starting out nicely."I would appreciate it if you don't use such foul language inside these walls, this is a child friendly restaurant." Sean tells the blond with narrowed eyes.

The man looks up, noticing them both, and most importantly Sean. "You're the manager?"

"Correct." Sean nods and both briefly shake hands. "Frederick Fazbear, and if I'm correct; you have already met my friend Mike." He turns to Mike who simple gives the man a nod.

Jeremy nods to both Mike and the manager. "Yeah, he spoke very highly of you." He eyes Sean and have to admit that this one is younger than thought. "But I prefer judge a person on my own."

"The idea is mutual.." Sean remark and slowly crosses his arms. "You don't happen to have any idea what you wanted to be hired as when you made this.. agreement with me?"

"So long I don't get the graveyard shift." Jeremy points at the asleep acting animatronics. "I got enough of those fuckers in the last location." Bonnie slightly opens his eyes to shoot the man a dead glare for that remark.

Sean narrows his eyes at the man, still deciding if he want this one around the kids or not with that language of his. "We don't have a night shift, the animatronics can handle themselves at night. And if you don't like them, then coming here was the worst choice possible."

"And why is that?" Jeremy asks, like Sean; trying to decide if he likes having.. well in his eyes; a kid as boss.

"The animatronics walks around our customers."

"The hell? And no one watches them?!"

"Compose your language." Sean growls, getting easily angry after all the teasing he got from his family. "Or I will place you where the children cannot hear that mouth of yours. And that would be out in the trash."

Sheesh, maybe he is a kid, but he's not acting like one. All kids nowadays swear. "Fine, I try keeping the more "un-pleasured" words for myself." He grumble, the last place didn't like cursing either, but the manager never really did anything about it. This one, well, he might take this job a bit too seriously. "Anyway, back to the monste— "

The young manager gives him a glare, rather intimidating too. "Eh.. I mean the animatronics." Jeremy correct himself, for something tells him this one doesn't kid around.

"What about them?" Sean asks with a slightly raised brow.

Please don't let this one be like the last manager of this crappy company. "Don't you have anyone to keep an eye out for them?"

"I do" Mike point in, unlike Sean, he sympathy a little with Jeremy. They both has seen the really bad side from the animatronics. Fortunately they only get bad if their surroundings are really bad, here they are happy and thus doing anything in their power to make people happy and safe. "But they really don't need being watched."

"How's that?" Jeremy asks.

Mike glance to the two on the scene. "Their former glitching has been repaired."

"I would like see that for myself." Jeremy snorts, still thinking this Mike is another Scott; just as nutty.

Sean leads them both into the still under construction Game room, in here they see the Toys awkwardly await them around the room. Spring and Goldie are there with them.

"In here we have our new addition of animatronics, once known as the Toys." Sean explains, barely hiding the smug grin of Jeremy's reaction.

"They are the Toys?" The blond walks over to Chiara who slowly hides behind Mike, much to Jeremy's surprise. "Holy cow, they have been through some makeover." Last time he saw them, the Toys looked like a bunch of dolls with plastic skin, rosy cheeks and mouths into eternal a smiles. Now, well for starters Toy Chica looks more like a canary bird than a chicken with her new appearance, her arms have been turned more wing-like, just like Chica. The feathers on her head have become more dense, looking closer to hair. The body shape is pretty much the same, except the stupid design of shorts and the bib is gone, replace with a white t-shirt with the same words 'Let's Party on. He looks to the three others, they too have change a lot. What he can see from the hiding Toy Bonnie, this one looks more like a blue baby bunny with white markings around the muzzle, eyes and belly. The eye lashes are gone and Jeremy did slightly wonder if this one actually isn't a female. Well, he can figure that out later. He turns Toy Foxy, and realize that this one might be female with its new appearance. Unless whoever gave Toy Foxy this design just like pink, for that what this one have around the collar, tail-tip, hands and feet. Rest of the body is white as snow, she and Toy Freddy are the only ones not hiding.

And speaking of Toy Freddy, that bear looks nothing alike to his former shape, like the rest, the plastic is being replaced by fur and this one seems to have a lot of it, or maybe it just looks really fluffy or is it in reality plump like Chica? Anyway, the top-hat and bowtie is gone and Jeremy is feeling both annoyed and disturbed by the almost calculating stare this bear gives him.

"Still creepy though." He remarks and turns away from the staring bear. The manager did not look impressed by that remark. "You better get used to them, for they are not leaving."

"Figures.." Jeremy grumble and glance back to the more child looking Toys. "Just make sure they don't snap like last time."

"If you don't treat us like trash..." Theo mumble under his breath, but the blond did hear it.

"Holy shit!"

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" Sean snaps, getting annoyed again.

"Toy Freddy understood what I said!" Jeremy cries pretty freaked out, not normal robots can do that! "What A.I did you give them? Military?!"

"What's military?" Chiara asks innocent and smiles sheepish to the annoyed Sean as she accidently freaked the blond out more.

The manager lets out a sigh. "All the animatronics have advanced A.I, they can understand what we are saying." He gives the Toys a warning stare. "To some extent."

The kids of the animatronics all look sheepish down, except from Theo. He just looks annoyed.

Sean turns back to the shocked blond again. "And they can learn, so that's why I suggest you keep your foul language to yourself."

"We are still teaching Theo not using those words, he's a stubborn one." Mike remarks, glancing to Theo who gives him a annoyed look.

Jeremy blinks "Theo?"

"Well, his full name is Theodore." Mike smiles to the blond, scratching the light brown bear over the mess of fur on his head. Theo looks both annoyed and happy at the same time over the scratching. "But we simple call him Theo for short, better than Toy Freddy." Mike explains and one arm hug the bear child. This time Theo looks just annoyed.

"So, they all have gotten new names?" Jeremy asks, glancing to the Toys.

Mike nods and point at each of the kid animatronics as he present the blond their new names. "Toy Bonnie is BonBon, he's a bit shy so be a little careful around him."

Oh, so the bunny is a boy, sheesh those designers really messed that up.

"Toy Chica is Chiara, she's a little shy too, but will come around pretty quickly. And don't let Vixey's girly appearance fool you, she's a tough cookie." Mike grins over to the white fox and she return the grin. Oh, and just to make it clear to the blond. "Don't worry, she won't bite: so long you don't hurt her."

Jeremy crosses his arms, not only this kid is almost exactly like Scott, but he threat these.. well oblivious smart robots like humans and threats him like a robot with all the warnings of what not to do around them. Still, he keep his mouth shut about this. "In other words, don't screw with them and they won't screw with me, got it." Glancing to Sean. "Anything else you want to lecture me about?"

"Yes, actually." Sean replies smugly and leads the blond over to Spring and Goldie. "For example: I do not accept certain items inside these walls."

"Greeaat." Jeremy groans, but do listen to the young manager.

"He sounded kinda like Theo." Vixey whisper to Chiara when Sean and Jeremy is gone. The bird smiles. "Nah, Theo would've been way meaner." Both girls giggle of the their little joke.

Theo gives them a angry look, but before he can say anything, Mike says angry. "Chaira! Vixey! What you said is not nice." Mike gives them both a hard look. "No wonder why he doesn't like hanging out with you if this is the way you threat him."

"It was only for fun.." Chiara points out but like Vixey, she realize she might have done something bad.

"What about you keep your stupid remarks to yourself!" Theo retorts angry back, making Chiara jumps startled while Vixey becomes defensive. "What about you lighten up you big blockhead?!"

"Bite me Mangle!" Theo snaps, smirking that he hit a nerve on the white fox. But he's not smiling for long.

Vixey lungs at him, even though both of them knew that Theo is way stronger than her. But she did not care, she just wants to hurt him!

Mike quickly steps in and separate the two. "That's enough!" He gives them both an angry stare. "How are you ever going to work together in a show if you keep fighting like this?"

"I don't need these guys!" Theo sneer, ignoring the disbelief stares from Chiara and BonBon. Vixey in the other hand.

"Well, we don't need you anyway!" She steps over to the two others, slightly boasting her chest.

Theo feels his inside goes cold of this big kick, still he keep his tough guy facade and shoots her a glare, but as he has no good combats, he turns on his heels and leaves. Guess his Master was right... once an Outsider, always an outsider.

"Theo!" Mike calls, but the young bear ignores him. Mike gives Vixey a disappointed and angry look. "We'll talk about this later." And he leaves to find Theo.

Vixey's eyes wide and her ears lowers, only now realizing she might have made a huge mistake pushing Theo away, but that bear is just so.. annoying!

She turns to the young chicken and bunny, but those two: Chiara hugs BonBon for comfort as Vixey's and Theo's fight made him upset. Chiara eyes Vixey and asks a with tears in her blue eyes. "Why is he so mean?" She hug BonBon tighter. "We are suppose to be a team like the others..."

Vixey sight but she cannot answer Chiara's question why they; the Toy are failing so much when they were supposed to be the better visions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Those older animatronics works so perfectly together, even though they fight and argue just like them. Vixey wish her gang can work as well as the older ones... but it seems that they are nothing but a bunch of worthless Toys... 

* * *

**Yeah... don't expect the Toys to become friends just like that. they still has a long way before they can work together as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. forcing someone into the same situation doesn't always mean they will become friends.**

 **I had a ton of fun writing the part where Goldie messes with Freddy, kinda like how me and my sister are towards each other. XD oh and Freddy dosen't have ocd, it's just a joke from our mischievous golden bear.**

 **oh and we have Jeremy back in the story. yaaay... *clears throat* well he's going to have ton of fun around the animatronics. I don't mind him, but I sure hope he stays as far away from my writing void as possible with that mouth and temper of his. I have enough with Bonnie. back to Jeremy. I am planning on letting him get more page time as I do have a story arc to him and a certain animatronic (guess who)**

 ****

 **And if you wonder where Marion is, well last time I saw him; I was running away from Slender Man with all his papers. Don't worry though, Slender will be fine... I think. hmm... well till next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**to frozem1: thanks, glad you like it. and so truth, it will take a while before any of the Toys even can come near the bond the Gang shows.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: Jeremy and Spring will get some more chapters in the future yes, but I can't go to much into details.**

 **Foxy: because she doesn't want to make any spoilers.**

 ***turns to him* when did you get in here?**

 **Foxy: you forgot to lock the door, again.**

 ***chuckle sheepish* whoops.**

* * *

Unaware of the fight between the Toys. Jeremy listens to Sean about the rules of the restaurant, something every single employee hears about their first day and the blond have to admit that this new manager for Freddy's thinks way more about safety than the last one. It made him question one thing though. "Why don't you have a security guard then?" He asks, Frederic did tell him that they are looking for one at the moment.  
"Mike was our security, but because he's tasked in rehabilitates the Toys. He does not have the time." The young man explains him. Jeremy glance over to Mike, seeing the man sits beside Toy Freddy, or Theo as they call it now. Anyway the young man talks with it, and the animatronic replies just like an angry, but also comfort seeking child would do. This is getting weirder and weirder.  
Theo never did something like this back in the old place, back then; that robot was just a cruel little shit.  
Back to the talk about security, he turns back to the manager. "I could take that job; have quite the experience from the last place." And by that, he means keeping a bunch of robots away from him. He still can't believe Scott could just walk up to them.

But to Jeremy's disappointment, the manager shakes his head. "No, so far you have done nothing but make me deny you that position." He tells the blond hard.

Speaking about having trust issues. "You have to choose someone, and that person will be just as much stranger as me."

Sean did not answer him this time, but the usual bear knows the man is right. Whoever becomes security will be a complete stranger for him and the others. He wishes there are some signs he could trust whoever got the position. He doesn't want another child murder incident.

"So, what job did you have in plan for me... boss?" Jeremy asks, quickly getting the hint that Frederic is not going to answer his little remark.

The young manager turns to him, but before he can answer, someone else catches his eyes. Spring stands right behind Jeremy, giving him a strange look. A mix of surprise and sheer happiness. Sean wonders what is cause of such a look from the golden hare, but he can't ask Spring about it right at the moment, so he tells their new employee. "For now, I want you to help the different crews, such as carrying supplies to the kitchen, helping the cleaning crew or help whoever needs a hand."

Sounds better than the graveyard shift. "Yes sir." Jeremy salutes slightly mocking and walks over to the arriving cooks and caters. Sean stares a bit annoyed after the man, not sure if he likes having Jeremy hired here or not. But back to something a bit more important subject, the disguise bear turns to Spring with a frown. "You know this man?"

Spring nods, his ears falls a bit down. "He's my brother..." and seeing him here makes him happy, yet also a bit sad as he can see his death did affect Jeremy. He's a bit more mocking and careless than Spring remember.

Well, that's quite the surprise. Then again, Sean did notice rather big similarities between Jeremy and Spring's human body. "Do you trust him?" Sean asks, for if Spring can prove that this attitude problem of a man can be trusted, then he can reconsider his thoughts of letting Jeremy getting the security job.

"I used to…" Spring muse, and explains what he means from the small frown the usual bear gives him. "Our relationship was a bit complicated to begin with, but our trust was absolute." The hare glance to Jeremy with a sad look. "Last time I saw him was the day before my death and that was nineteen years ago… A man can change a lot over a decade."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sean says sadly, not sure if it's a good thing having Jeremy, who just happens to be Spring's real brother around. But then again, he did have his own sister around. It hurts, but he can't deny the fact he did also feel happy having a person from his human past around. The questing is: will Spring also find happiness having Jeremy around or will his presence only bring the hare sadness?  
"Spring, I know it's not really my place saying this, but." Sean gives Spring a somewhat hard look. "I don't like the idea you're going to tell him about our secret."

"Don't worry.." Spring says to Sean with a weak smile. "I'm not planning on doing it." He might would've if there hasn't gone for so long. Now? Well, Spring doubt Jeremy ever would believe him being Martin even if he said it. They both have changed, and maybe… it is best just let his brother live his life, thinking Martin is gone.  
Spring glance to the arriving workers and he suggests softly to the usual bear. "You better make an excuse to leave, we need Freddy more than Sean at the moment."

"Right." the disguise bear nods and he walks over to Mike who have succeed calming Theo down and now about to get a word with Vixey. Sean does interrupt him before he can though. "Mike, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Mike turn to his friend, already aware why Sean has to leave. "Duty call?"

"Duty call." Sean nods, he glances to Jeremy and thinks that it might be best that someone checks if this one can be trusted. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Mike nods, slightly wondering what it might be?

And the young manager explains that he might consider hiring Jeremy as security guard. "But I want to be sure he can be trusted, whoever get that job have to be aware of the animatronics full awareness."

Mike blinks, a bit taken aback of this request, or rather; it is not the request itself that surprises him. "Why does the security has to know of their sentient?"

"Because they are this place's extra eyes, remember? Now I know of their awareness, I realize that the security guard will have a huge advantage knowing their sentience as well. Mostly because this building does not have any visible cameras." Sean explains Mike.

Oh yeah, the animatronics have cameras inside their eyes. Now when he thinks about it, Mike do question why. "Why don't you have cameras?"

Sean lets out a small sight. He can't explain it, but he doesn't feel comfortable with cameras around. None of them do. "They acted strange when I made a team sit some up. I have a feeling they get a bit paranoid."

Oh, Mike might have an idea where that comes from. Would explain why they kept staring into the cameras back in the former location. And now that Sean mentions it, back when he had the job as security, he did use the animatronics sentience to his advances. It seems Sean also have notices that. "I will keep an eye on Jeremy, see if Freddy and friends can share their sentience with him."

Such a relief. "Thanks Mike, well." Sean turns around to leave. "I'll talk with you later."

Mike nods and Sean leaves. Unaware that Sean in reality has changed his mind into Freddy who, with Bonnie and Chica acts like they simple woke up from sleep.  
"Morning guys." Mike smiles to the trio. "Ready for work?"

Bonnie smirks down to him. "You bet!"

Freddy and Chica simple smile.

Mike turns his eyes to Foxy, the fox also smiles, but mostly because he's happy the plan worked.

* * *

 **this chapter is a bit short, but I have been terrible busy. still is actually... so I'm not sure there be more before Christmas when things calms down a bit.**

 **this is also my last day in school for the year, also means I cannot write until I get my hands on the windows office package from my grandmother. hopefully she can give it to me when I see her to Christmas Eve.**


	46. Chapter 46

**finally I have time to write again! my computer is fully repaired now too so I shouldn't have anymore problems. so here you have a decent long chapter. but before we begins:**

 **to frozem1: I'm pretty sure you will like how those two relationship will be.**

 **to reader99: not yet, but soon: I promise.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: why thank you, I appreciate it. and you're right, I can't image it either. there is a reason why I made Spring and Jeremy brothers.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Great, I will show it to them when I go to work." Mike says into the phone while looking at the page Rena has sent him.

" _Tell me what they think of it."_ Rena says on the other side and adds. " _Oh and can you ask Sean when the new room will open too?"_

"Will do." Mike smiles and checks the clock. He almost jump startled when he realized he's late. "Crap! Uh gotta go, bye!" And before Rena can answer, he ends the call, takes the laptop and runs out to the bus.

At the restaurant:

"Hey guys!" Mike calls Spring and Goldie. "Come and check what Rena has made for you." He couldn't show this to Freddy and friends because they're too busy keeping people happy with their music and storytelling.

Goldie is the first over to Mike. "How is the little lady doing?" He asks.

"Just fine." Mike replies smiling. "She's planning of returning soon, but is rather busy with searching for an education. Meanwhile, she helps me making this place more popular." And he shows the two gold colored animatronics what Rena has made for them over his laptop. Both stares at the screen, but before any of them can open their mouths.  
"It's your new website." Mike explains, reminding himself that of course none of the animatronics really knows anything about the internet. It's only recently he has persuaded Sean in giving this building Wi-Fi, which have been a huge success. "See it as a poster, kinda..." He smiles sheepish when they give him a look. "Here, let me show you." Mike suggests and quickly clicks on the website to Freddy Fazbear Pizza, before he can embarrass himself further with ridicules explaining. "Here can the customers can see what the kitchen serve and how much it will cost." Mike explains, he clicks again and pictures of the band playing, Foxy telling stories and Goldie and Spring having a bunch of children around. "Here it explains our main attraction: the animatronics, mainly you guys. Rena came with the smart idea of telling that you guys have the newest A.I and thus can learn from the children." He glances to the two gold colored animatronics. "You know, a small explaining of why you can communicate with people."

"That's really smart of her." Goldie nods, staring pretty impressed at the website. Glancing to Spring who just looks amused over Mike in fact wasted time explaining them about the internet. Both of them do actually know what internet is. Spring do from his human memories while Goldie checked it out after he got Upgraded.

"What's this then?" Spring asks, mostly just to humor Mike and points at the bottom where the word; 'News' stands.

Mike clicks on it and some text and a single picture of the Toys appear. "It's a presentation to the kids, or the Toys. Rena added this;" Pointing at the words 'under construction' under the picture of the Toys. Mike looks up to the two oldest animatronics. "We would love some pictures of how the room might look like when done, or what attractions might be in there. Do you think Sean have some?" He asks the two.

Spring and Goldie glances to one another, the golden bear turns his red eyes back to Mike. "I doubt it, for you see..."

"We're still discussing what should be in there." Spring explains, adding with a single nod to the Parts and Service where Marion resides. "All we know so far that we're getting some arcades and a price corner where Marion is going to hand out gifts. That was his former job you see."

So Marion was the one living in that room with the huge present in the Toys location, he wonder what that huge present box was for?  
Well, he can always ask the puppet later. Back to Goldie and Spring. "So, you're planning giving the kids prices on how good their scores are?"

"I think so." Goldie shrugs and admits a bit sheepish. "We didn't have such things last time we're in the show."

"Last time?" Mike asks.

Spring ears falls in sign of sadness. "Me and Goldie were taken away, because the management saw us 'too dangerous around children'." Spring didn't know why back then, but he got a feeling they were taken away because of that man has used him for the murders.

Will explain why none of them showed up in the location he worked at before. But, where have they then been all the time? In a storeroom? "Have you been stuck in a storeroom all those years?" Mike asks the two oldest animatronics of the company, so far he knows.

"I have." Goldie points at himself. "Only got out when I learned how to teleport." Which wasn't easy he admits.

Speaking of teleport, Mike just has to know why Goldie has such a supernatural ability. But right now; well he needs the explanation where they both have been most of these 16 years.

"I was also in a storeroom for most of the time." Spring explains, looking a bit down. "Don't remember much of it though... was turned off most of the time..." Mike did notice that Spring got his heartbroken look in his blue eyes again. The human gets a dreadful thought that Spring did experience something horrible when he was turned on. And so right he is.  
"When I finally turned on, I was in another location; as the horror attraction..."

"What happed?" Mike asks, although he did fear the answer.

Spring turns away, hiding his tears of what he remembers from that place, of who he met... "I... I rather not talk about it..."

Whatever happed in that place, it's enough to greatly sadden the hare. Maybe Mike should soon try and find the owner of that place instead of torment Spring about it.  
Spring gives him one glance. "Excuse me." And he leaves Mike and Goldie.

Goldie's eyes sadden. "Poor Spring..." Mike glances up to him and the golden bear muse sadly. "I wish he just would share what bothering him."

"We can't force him if he doesn't wish speak with us." Mike points out. He knows how it feels, after all, he has been forced speak with psychology by his parents back when he still suffered the loss of his friends. "All we can do is being there for him."

"I know." Goldie mutters rather sad. "It just frustrated that I cannot do anything to help him."

Mike simple gives the golden bear a friendly pat on the arm and leaves Goldie to his job. Before Mike returns to his job of babysitting a bunch of child acting animatronics, he walks towards the Parts and Service.

"Hey kid."

Mike stops and blinks to Jeremy, not sure what this older man wants from him. "Yes?" But he is getting rather annoyed being called kid.

"I think that Springtrap is broken." Jeremy points to the storage room. "It is sitting in the storage room."

"He's fine, just leave him alone for a bit." Mike tells the blond, and then frowns at Jeremy's nickname to Spring.  
Sure Spring is the cause of his brother's dead, but Mike is pretty sure Spring never meant it and probably still suffering under it, and he thinks that calling the most friendly animatronics in this building after a bear-trap is just.. Mean. "And could you please stop calling him that."

Jeremy gives him a look. "What? It's not like the bunny understands... Right?" He asks a bit uncertain, he's still a bit freaked out that Theo commented on his last remark.

"Spring's a hare and yes, he will understand you're giving him that dreadful nickname. And trust me on this one; you don't want the manager at your throat if you make people think that is his name." Mike points out, for Sean can be rather intimidating when he wants to.

"Sheesh, you and that manager is worse than Scott with these robots." Jeremy muse annoyed, still he has no wishes in getting lectured or fired for this nickname to his brother's killer. "Fine, I keep it to a minimum." And ask with a frown to the younger male. "But why is it sitting in the storage room?"

Because Spring is incredible sad and needs some time to recover from whatever him and Goldie accidently made him remember. That's what Mike thinks at least, but he can't exactly tell that to the blond so he instead says. "Spring probably just overloaded and needs some time to get his data's right again."

Jeremy did not look fully convinced, but at least he dropped the subject. "Alright, guess I'll get back to work and ignore the sulking hare." And he left the young man.

Mike let out a sight in relief and _finall_ y walks into the Parts and Service. He scans the room, but no sign of the puppet. "Marion?" He calls, trying finding the puppet, but that one is more supernatural than Goldie. Mike turns around of sounds of something move, and right behind him, sitting on the table is Marion.

"What is it Mr. Schmidt?" The puppet asks in his usual monotone voice, but Mike knows this is how Marion is and begins showing the puppet the website Rena has made for them.  
"I admit, beside from being oblivious between a mere puppet and whatever a Miners is." Marion muses while scanning the website. "This Rena did a rather good job on out new website."

"So, you know what internet is?" Mike asks, admittedly surprise this one seemly knows what he shows him.

Marion gives him a flat look with those dark eyes. "Yes, I know what World Wide Web is; I took the honor learning while the others were busy learning about their new upgrades." He would have learned about it sooner if not the manager George were such a penny-pincher and refuse giving the last location some Wi-Fi.

"Great, then you can help me and Rena deciding what else can be on this site." Mike smiles.

Marion slowly crosses his arms, but at least his look is neutral. "And what else are you two planning should be on our new website?"

"I'm mostly interesting in how the new room would become." Mike admits and explains. "Goldie and Spring told me that arcades and a prize corner will be in there."

"That's right." The puppet nods slowly. "And I will be the one handing out the prizes."

Is it Mike or did Marion sound just a little prideful? "You done this before?"

"Yes and if you did look around in that other location; you probably saw a big present box in one of the rooms."

Mike nods, he sure remember that one, mostly because he wonders what it was fore.

Marion takes one of the broken plushies Mike and Theo came home with. "That present box was once my home. If you could call it that." He muses, sure he did see that box as a home, but it was also a prison for him.

"What do you mean?" Mike ask, again getting confused. But that's pretty normal when he has Marion around.

The puppet gives the man a look. "I have a... problem."

Mike blinks; sure it is hard knowing what exactly Marion speaks about with that monotone voice, but how he said that... Mike gets a really bad feeling. Is this monotone but seemly docile puppet more dangerous than he thought? "Your problem, does it involve hurting people?" He asks, remembering Marion did mention once that the visions do have big traces of his: quote lethal desires.

Marion stays silence for a moment, and then he looks away with: "Yes."

"Why?"

Oh how he wish he can tell Mike his reasons— why he wants to kill, why he sees every human as a threat and how much he have to fight his need to choke every human when this place is open, but unfortunately.. Marion lowers his head. "I cannot say."

Mike raises a brow of this reply. "Why?"

"Because of my curse."

And here he thought Marion couldn't get any more... well supernatural. But it makes Mike wonder; does this curse keeps Marion from telling whatever he wants to tell him and the only way he can do it is by giving him visions? "Does your curse keeps you from speaking?"

"Yes."

"What else does it?"

Marion look at him with those, kinda scary dark eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I haven't always been like this?"

Huh? What does that mean? "I don't understand." Mike has to admit to the puppet. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"...I cannot tell" Marion says, looking away again.

Mike stares long at the puppet, feeling he's getting a little scared at him. For now that he thinks about it, he has no idea what game this puppet is playing. "Do...do you want to hurt me?"  
Marion looks at him, face unreadable; so Mike has no idea what this one is thinking. Then Marion finally answers with a very sincere tone. "No, I don't want to hurt you Mike Schmidt."

"Why?"

"I cannot say"

Darn! But it's not like Marion can help it. "What about everyone else?" Mike asks instead, nodding towards the door and thus the diner.

The puppet looks away, still no emotion on his face "They better stay out of my way."

Mike doesn't like saying this, but he's afraid what Marion might do if he's out in the show with the rest. Is the puppet aware that he is a threat for other humans? He probably is, but without emotions... there are no after thoughts, no regret, only a stone cold logic. And Marion's logic: is hurt whoever he sees as a threat, even if they aren't.  
"I'm sorry to say this; but you're a ticking bomb if you get out there." Marion looks at him, but Mike does not stop talking. "I have to speak with Sean about this."

"You want to take away the only thing I pretty much care for?" Marion asks with eyes narrowed.

Mike knows he's going on thin ice, more so as he knows Marion can attack without much reason, that knowledge actually makes him fear Marion. Still he does his best keeping his cool. "See it from my point Marion. You are a good guy, I know you are, but if you ever attack anyone; then I fear that people will think every animatronic in this building is just as dangerous. And bad public—" His sentence is cut short when Marion suddenly towers over him with glowing eyes and a face that screams he's is out for the kill.

"You have no right telling me I shall abandon the only thing I cherish." Marion tells him with a voice so icy that it could shatter the air. Mike freeze in fact of the sudden change in tone from the puppet. Marion teleports away from the table but his voice is still in the room. "Do not think for one second we are friends, for trust me."  
Mike feels a pair of sharp claw-like hands stick into his back and Marion whisper into his ear. "I lost that right when I became the Marionette, and you Mike Schmidt are nothing but a pawn in this game He chose. You are only alive because I let you live when your so called friends tried stuffing you into that suit like the rest."

Mike's eyes wide in horror, he feels cold. Marion was around in the other location? He saw what Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica did to those former night guards, and he did nothing.  
"W-Why did you let me live?" He asks the puppet, not daring turning to face Marion. "Why not one of the others?"

A small silence and what seems like forever. Marion finally replied, but not the reply he wants. "The others were a threat for me. I chose you only because Freddy showed you mercy, but."  
A image of an black eyed human face flashes over his vision, to end at Marion's face right before him. The Puppet glares into his eyes, for the first time looking furies and that is really scary. "If you don't soon realize what I am trying telling you, if you waste any more time. Then the next time you "upset" me I might not have any mercy left in me." Marion tells him with that icy cold voice of his, even the air around feels like he's inside a freezer.

Mike eyes wide, if this isn't a dead warning then he doesn't know what is. How can such a friendly but boring acting animatronic suddenly show such a murderous side? And how he said the last thing, did he mean he hasn't always been like this? "W-Who are you?" Mike asks with a trembling voice, yes he is afraid of this new side of the puppet and he probably never trust Marion like he did before.

Marion sight and his eyes return back to their normal black colors, even the cold aura in the room disappears. Now the puppet just look... sad, but Mike is too afraid to feel any pity for the puppet.  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Marion says, he looks away and the emotionless face is back. "I am not a bad guy, but the longer you take in solving this." He glances to Mike, eyes again glowing. "The more I becomes a monster."

Mike just stares at him.

"And I do not want to become a monster." And Marion is gone.

Mike stands in the room for a few seconds, not sure how he shall feel. In one hand, Marion's reaction scared him stiff and made this man realize that Marion is not the helpful but kinda weird and emotionless puppet. No Marion is more than just that, he is truly dangerous. He feels no pity or sympathy. If he could, those other Night Guards' maybe even the Phone Guy would still have been alive. He wants something from Mike and according to him, that's the only thing keeping him from killing this young man. Is Marion good or bad?  
Mike thinks of the puppet's last words; _"I do not want to become a monster."  
_ Marion must be good, but whatever is going on. It is turning Marion into a monster... and from how the Toys, even the others can get the same black glowing eyes... it seems the monster is in them all.  
And only he can stop this monster in taking his new friends. But... he barely knows what truly is going on.

* * *

 **I think I can go so far and say that the plot thickens. especially with Marion, now it's just up to you if you sees him as good or bad. but often; things are not that simple.**

 **as for me, now that things has calmed down again and I have vacation. it means I have more time to actual write and hopefully I can return of submitting two chapters every week, maybe three if we're lucky.**  
 **I made a profile drawing of Jeremy yesterday, so if you wants to see how he looks like. check out my DeviantART page. my username is the same there as it is here on .**


	47. Chapter 47

**the song in this chapter: "Springtraps Sorrow" is made by Zalzar. I have changed the lyric a bit so it suits better to my story, but I did my best to keep loyal to this great but very heartbroken song. you should check it out if you haven't.**

 **to reader99: I will see if I can find a good spot for that song. (the puppet song) but he will not be singing it, these fan-songs will only appear in visions. and about Jeremy... well, I think this chapter will reveal a bit what I am planning with him.  
**

 **to GameZ Gaming: thank you, I was at first planning on sticking to the cannon story, but soon realized I couldn't do half I wanted to if I did. so I chose making a mix. I'm happy you think that, my creativity has long been my pride and joy, and I hope you and everyone else will like what I can write and draw.** **to frozem1: hmmm, I'm not sure what song you're speaking about. honstly I'm not much about stories where you slowly lose your sanity.**

 **Marion: and yet you write a story about it yourself?**

 ***jumps* stop popping in like that! beside, Spring got over his insanity and none of the others went completely insane.**

 **Marion: and me? *glares coldly at me***

 **forget it, I'm not going to spoil that for the-**

 **Marion: *lungs at me* TELL ME!**

 **yikes! *runs away* enjoy the story!**

* * *

Working here is way better than the last one. Most of the employees are nice and because of the strict rules of safety, accidents haven't happens these weeks he has been here. Which he's thankful, he got enough of those in the other locations. One of those freaking accidents killed his brother. And he loved his brother, even he was a pain in the neck.  
Jeremy has to admit that he still doesn't like having the animatronics near him, especially not after they have been acting rather hostile to him at nights and one of them actually bit him. Not to mention one of them was cause of Martin's death. But seeing them now, watching how they take extremely good care of the employees and the customers. Well, it gives this place warmth the other locations did not have. It made people feel safe.  
Makes him wonder; how are they at night? Are they just as friendly like they are at day or are they dangerous like the last location? He hasn't checked, not yet at least. Jeremy thinks it's because he doesn't want to endanger himself once again, beside; he already has a stalker at his tail.  
And speaking of stalker. "I know you are here." He says out to the air, being outside for a smoke. He knows his brother's old suit/animatronic is watching him. He can literally feel those ice blue eyes on his neck! "Freaking bunny..." He muses and takes an inhale of the smoke.

"Actually, I'm a hare." Spring says behind the door; only head visible for the blond man. The animatronic's eyes narrows towards the cigarette in Jeremy's hands. "You do know smoking is bad?"

"I'm starting to really hate your new voice-box." Jeremy says instead, giving the _hare_ an annoyed look. "You just won't shut up."

Spring gives him a deadpan look. "Deal with it, for I like my new voice-box." He somewhat pout, but have to admit; he sorta likes teasing Jeremy. Feels like old times, before he was Spring.

Jeremy in the other hand feels rather annoyed that his brother's suit now seemly has a mind on its own, worse is; he have a suspicion that Martin has unintentionally giving Spring its personality. That animatronic have a lot of his traits. One of them is getting on his nerves only the way Martin could, and that pisses him off. "Then what about you leave me the fuck alone?" He asks Spring angry, that one is the least he wants around.

"What about you put soap into that dirty mouth of yours~?" Spring retort almost singing, he smirks of the laughable face Jeremy gives him.

The blond do however quickly recover and snaps angry. "I don't need smart remarks from you Springtrap, least of what carcass you for a time got trapped inside that suit of yours!"

That made the hare stops smiling. Finally! Jeremy thinks, he really has hoped that Spring and the others couldn't speak. More so as every time this hare opens its mouth, he does not hear Spring. He hears Martin and that both hurt and makes the blond angry. How dare Spring impersonate the person he killed?  
With the hare silence Jeremy walks back into the restaurant. Hopefully this dead-trap will leave him the hell alone.

"Jeremy."

The blond stops, meeting the ice blue eyes of the animatronic; it still startles him how life like their eyes has become.

"I never meant to hurt him." Spring says genuine, sure he is Martin, but he still never meant hurting his brother like this.

Jeremy's not sure why, but he do feel kinda bad for Spring. But why should he feel bad for this one? It's just a robot; they don't have real emotions, right? "It's just what you say to make me feel better." He strokes his hand over his cap that hides his old scars. "You're a robot, you don't understand the term 'being sorry.' You probably don't understand why he didn't move when your body squashed him." And with those words, he leaves the animatronic. Not seeing the heartbroken look on Spring's face.  
With Spring leaving him alone for a bit, Jeremy goes out and see where he's needed. He doesn't have a real job because the manager hasn't found where he will be most useful. Only the security post needs one, but the boss kid seemly doesn't trust him with that task. That kid has some trust issues, that's what Jeremy is thinking at least.  
But because he still wishes to work here, Jeremy just do what people asks him. Yes even the animatronics, although he prefers those metallic beasts stays the hell away from him.

"Hey Jeremy, have you seen Theo?"

Jeremy turns to Mike, the one he sometimes thinks is Scott's kid or something. Mostly because of his very loving attitude towards the animatronics, and they like him enough for the kid to practically tell them anything and they do it without much question. If Jeremy or some of the other workers tried something similar, well they better have a good reason for it. Also, Mike is currently the one keeping an eye the Toys or as Mike says it: rehabilitate them. Something about they are still traumatized in what happed to them in the building they were from.  
Jeremy has no idea why the management just doesn't reset the Toys and saves them from the trouble, or maybe whoever refurb them forgot giving them a reset bottom. This is kinda stupid in his eyes. "No, and I'm happy I haven't one of the fuck-bears around, they gives me the creeps." He replies, not surprise of the disapproval stare from the younger male. But he doesn't care.

"What is it with you and giving the animatronics awful names?" Mike asks, first Jeremy call Spring for Springtrap, which don't fit the hare since he is the biggest pacifist he have ever met. And now he call all the bears... Well it doesn't suit them!

"See it as my little revenge on them." Jeremy muse, although checking if Freddy is at hearing rate. He has no wishes pissing off that guy. Not to mention; Freddy is the manager's personally security camera, everything Freddy sees, the manager will see it. But that's least of his problems, with Jeremy's small hoppy giving them names. Freddy have been very scary around him since that bear often shows how aware he is of what people says.

Mike notices the blond is checking if Freddy is around, well aware how the leader of the animatronics will react if he catches Jeremy calling them names again. "You know." He crosses his arms. "I'm kinda hoping he catches you calling them names again."

"Sure you are." Jeremy snorts; Mike has made it pretty clear whose side he's on. "Guess you would just love seeing me getting stuffed into a suit, right?"

Mike flinches by the sarcastic remark; beside from him. Jeremy cope with his old fears and frustrations from those nights into sarcastic jokes. The brunette did not like these jokes, as they did remind him on how lethal the animatronics once were. He shoots the blond an annoyed glance. "You know they won't do that, no matter how much you piss them off." The worst that could happen is Bonnie throwing him in the trash container.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asks back; still convince the animatronics are ticking bombs. "You don't know what they do at night."

"Actually, I do." Mike is happy he can give the blond back, he can't exactly say he's friends with Jeremy, but he is more or less happy he can talk with someone about the animatronics. Although he will prefer the Legrand siblings over than the rather rude Jeremy who just refuses see they have turned good. "I sometimes hang out with them after work."

"You do?" Jeremy asks, looking rather surprised.

Finally! His turn making this one feeling a little uncomfortable, Mike knows how much he dislikes the animatronics. Jeremy did tell him he only did work here in the memory of his brother, and Mike can sympathize with him on that point. One of his own reasons being here is in the memories of his friends as well.  
Anyway, back to the animatronics, well Mike can't actually tell the man that he and the robots are hanging out like a bunch of people. Jeremy still sees them as mere robots, so Mike instead tells him. "I'm helping the management with ideas to the shows, you know; teaching the animatronics how to communicate with people better and—"

"Oh, so you're the one I have to thank for Springtrap keeps bugging me." Jeremy snorts, but happy he now knows that Spring haven't gotten his personality from Martin.

Mike's not sure if he should says he's the cause or he should mess with Jeremy and tell that Spring had that personality from before he came. He knows Spring is the cause of Jeremy's brother's death and he also knows that just mention it will make Spring incredible sad.  
What Mike can guess; Spring and Jeremy's brother might have been good friends before this horrible accident. He can't image how horrible Spring must've felt when his own body killed that man. That does it; he will say this for Spring. "I did not give him that personality." He tells the blond, seeing Jeremy's eyes wide as he continues. "Someone else gave him those traits you see in him today... And I think you know who it was."

"Darn you Martin..." Jeremy curses, even from his grave. His brother just has to mess with him. This makes the quest hating Spring so much more difficult, especially when Spring will probably react just like... oh shit... If Spring is like Martin, then that hare will react just like Martin when he gets bullied.  
"I have to go, good luck finding that bear of yours." And Jeremy leaves the rather confused Mike.  
No way he'll tell that kid that he has made one of the animatronics very unhappy, that's at least how Martin would react. His brother rarely gets angry, instead he turns it inward and often hides away so no one will see him cry of whatever happed to hurt him.  
And Jeremy is not sure if Spring ever got Martin's side of hiding the pain away as well, but knowing how much Martin worked with that hare; he's pretty sure Spring got that too.  
He walks to the spot he last saw Spring, but of course, the hare is gone. No real surprise, so he turns around to look inside the building, but just before he did. Out from the corner of his eye, he notices something odd in the snow outside. "The hell?" He walks outside and takes a better look at the strange markings on the snow, no not markings. Footprints, animal footprints but... too big for a real animal. "You gotta be kidding me!" He cries both shocked and annoyed, since when has the animatronics ever been able to go outside the building?!  
Screw that, he better get that moody hare back before it begins glitching with all this snow!  
Jeremy runs out, happy it is snowing. Makes it easier to track Spring down. He found the animatronic near a small lake, sitting in the snow like a heartbroken human would have done. Watching Spring, Jeremy did get a feeling that there is more to these animatronics that he first gave out. For so far he knows, no robot cannot copy the feeling of a broken heart. But.. they can't be.. sentient, can they?

"You're such a fool."

Jeremy's eyes wide of the sudden voice behind him, but before he can turn around. He got hit over the head and went out as a light. The last thing he sees is a dark, very slim figure standing over him. Is it just him or does that looks like...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He suddenly finds himself inside a room, but not one of the rooms inside the restaurant. This room is dark, filled with old posters of Freddy and friends from the former locations. He gets on his feet and to his right he sees a box filled with masks and parts from how the Toys once looked like. He scans the room, not sure how he got here, all he knows that something does not feel right, maybe it just because of the darkness and rotten appearance of the place, he's not sure.  
Then his eyes catch something on the desk, just before three figurines of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.  
It's a small music box.  
On this music box are drawings of a gold colored bunny and bear. Curious, he walks over to the music box and begins rewind it. After four turns, a soft, but very familiar melody comes out from the box.

 _Hey  
are you there?_

He looks up and spots a figure, hiding in the darkness, only the glowing eyes can be spotted.

 _hey_  
 _can you forgive... my past_

The figure walks over to the window and he can see it is a animatronic bunny, a very broken one.

 _all I wanted was friends_  
 _I hoped they could relieve my pain_

The bunny animatronics softly sings with an awful familiar voice

 _every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me_

It walks away from the window, away from him.

 _he saw through my eyes, twisted my thoughts with lies_  
 _this metal prison became his wicked disguise_

He leaves the office, follows this heartbroken, singing animatronic.

 _a soul filled with hate, a lethal playmate_  
 _I am so sorry, I never wanted this_

He stops at one of the many rooms, to his horror sees a scene he never will forget. Martin dead inside of Spring.

 _please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze_

Suddenly a man with a ghostly appearance walks to the scene, smirking. _  
_  
 _  
I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

Spring gets up, looking at his body soaked in blood, eyes wide in horror.

 _lock me in and leave, he will not bereave_

Spring looks up to the man, who kept smirking.

 _he will hold me here because now it's my time to grieve_

The man sits his hand on Spring's shoulder, and they are gone.

 _all I wanted was friends_  
 _I hoped they could relieve my pain_

Jeremy turns away from the room, spotting the broken looking Spring again in the corridor.

 _my mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone_

Spring takes his hands up to his head.

 _he saw through my eyes, twisted my thoughts with lies_

Spring looks at his broken hands.

 _this metal prison became his wicked disguise_  
 _a soul filled with hate, a lethal playmate_

Behind the broken Spring, the man from before appears.

 _I am so sorry, I never wanted this._

The man walks over to a none broken Spring and takes him on.

 _please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze_

The disguised man walks over to four children, Jeremy follows, getting a really bad feeling of what's about to happen.

 _I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

And before the kids could truly comprehend the danger, the man stabbed them. Spraying blood all over Spring and the dark walls.

 _lock me in and leave, he will not bereave_

Jeremy watches with eyes wide in horror as the man takes Spring off and leaves the animatronic in a dark room.

 _he will hold me here because now it's my time to grieve_

Spring turns slowly into the broken looking one from before.

 _to grieve_

Spring opens his now grey eyes and looks sadly up to him.

 _alone, please lock me in and go..._

And Spring turns himself off.  
Jeremy in that instant feels sorry for everything he has done to the hare, he walks over to Spring. But before he can... the darkness swallows them both.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Jeremy, open your eyes!"

He snaps his eyes open, looking right up into a pair of ice blue eyes. He would've jumped startled if not his whole body feels so numb. What did just happen? Was that place just a hallucinating? The owner of the eyes speaks again. "What happened to you?" It is Spring. "What are you doing out here— never mind." The golden hare picks him up with no trouble. "You're lucky I was nearby or you would have been an icicle."  
And Jeremy feels himself getting carried, he soon feels warm air hit his numb body and the heat feels like thousand needles to his cold skin.

Spring sits the frozen man down inside the storage room and with a quick. "Stay here." He quickly walks outside, hoping he can find something to warm Jeremy up. He heads into the kitchen, almost bumping into Theo who is leaving with an annoyed looking Mike close behind. "Sorry little one." Spring says.  
The young bear simple gives him a look before leaving. Spring watch Theo walk back to the party room, wondering what this one now has been doing? But right now his attention is on Jeremy. He turns to the chicken inside the kitchen, happy she is alone with Mike. "Chica, do you have anything warm?" He asks her.

Chica and even Mike give him confused looks. "What for?" Chica asks the hare.

"It's Jeremy, I— he followed me outside in the snow and forgot—"

"Why was you outside?" Mike interrupts, although he has a really strong feeling what might caused the hare to leave the building in working hours.

Spring shakes his head. "It's not important right now." He gives them both a very worried look. "I fear he has gone into hypothermia."

Chica have no idea what that is, so she continues giving the hare a confused look. However that quickly turns into worry as Mike clearly made sign that whatever hypothermia is.

"Dang, alright, let's look for some sheets." Spring nods and leaves with: "He's in the storage." Mike turns to Chica and explains the still confused chicken. "We need something that can warm a human body slowly up, something not too warm, but not too cold either."

Chica nods and search the kitchen for something they can use.  
"Can these being used?" Chica asks, showing the human some ice packs and says before Mike can point out these are used to freeze things, not heating them up. "I know what they are, but I can try and heat the water inside up"

Feeling kinda like a jerk there, Mike simple nod. "Try." And Chica begins heating the ice packs up, hoping they will work just as good warm as when frozen. Mike walks into the storage and is relived the blond man is shaking, meaning he haven't gotten into hypothermia just yet. He walks over to Jeremy who is sitting up against a wall and shaking like crazy. "How are you feeling?" Mike asks him worried.

Jeremy opens his eyes, looking clearly annoyed. "I'm a-a f-f-freez-z-zing i-i-icec-c-cub-b-be, w-w-what-t-t d-do you t-thin-n-nk?" He growls through chattering teeth.

At least he didn't lose his dry humor. "You be happy Spring found you. And speaking of Spring." The brunette's eyes narrow. "Did you bully him again?"

Jeremy looks away, eyes harden. "I-I'm n-not in t-t-the-e m-mood-d-d for y-y-you-ur le-e-ect-tt-uri-i-ing n-now k-kid." He got other things to ponder about.

He doesn't really care if the older male is freezing and not in the mood. Mike does not accept he keeps bulling poor Spring! But before he can open his mouth and give the blond a piece of his mind. Said golden hare walks inside, arms full with sheets.  
"Here you go." And Spring pours them over Jeremy, covering the man completely. Not the most helpful way, but it heck made Mike's day better. He hears a muzzled shout under all the sheets and can guess what Jeremy has been yelling. Something near: 'fucking hare'

"Is this how you threat your savior?" Spring asks grinning and sits down beside the moving pile of sheets. "I'm hurt" The hare is kind enough to help Jeremy's head out from the sheets though.

"... Y-You have s-s-some seri-i-ious pr-r-robl-lems.." Jeremy muse, not bothering getting out from all the sheets over his body, they did help warming him up. He do understand why Spring threw them at him like this, he was kinda a jerk back then. But being nice again after being straight out insulted by him.. just like Martin...  
fuck..

Spring gives the blond human a hard look, still smiling though. "So do you Mr. Fitzgerald." He is still hurt of what Jeremy said to him, but he won't let that get in his way continuing being nice to him. It won't stop him being nice to anyone. Jeremy makes a muzzled sound, but neither hare nor human can hear what he said.

"I have some warm icepacks." Chica arrives with several hot packs in her wings and hands them to Mike. "Or maybe I should rather call them hot packs by now." She remarks smiling.

Mike gives the chicken a smirk. "Probably." He places the hot icepacks under the sheets, and remarks to the  
blond. "Now you can't come and say you're freezing."

Jeremy gives the younger man a not amused look. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He's teeth has finally stopped chattering.

Mike smirks. "A little." And glance to the Chica who remarks. "You do look silly with all those sheets over you." She giggle. "Wrap them around and you have a human-wraps! But I think you will taste really bad, for you smell like rotten smoke."

Mike starts laughing, mostly because of Jeremy's facial expression of disbelief.

"... Great, as if Spring's teasing wasn't enough..." Jeremy grumble, barely notices the goofy grin on Spring's face. The blond gives the hare a short look, still remembering what he saw while he was knocked out. He wonder if what he saw is true? Only one way to find out. "Can I speak with long ear for a moment?" He ask.  
It doesn't surprise him that Spring, Chica and Mike gives him confused looks, but he don't really care what the younger male and chicken thinks, all he wants is answers from that hare.  
"Just get outta here." He grumble annoyed.

Well, that just makes the brunette more determent of not leaving. Yet before Mike can give the blond a remark; Spring looks at him with soft eyes. "Please?"

"Only because you asked." Mike mutter, he gets on his feet. "Let's go." And he and Chica leave the room.

Spring then turns to Jeremy, already aware what this conversation will be about.

Jeremy did too, but he just wants one thing clear, mostly so he doesn't make a fool out of himself. "You're sentient, aren't you?" Spring has to be sentient to be able feeling sad and aware that he needed to be warmed up.

Spring simple nods.

"Where you too when Martin was still was alive?"

Spring looks away, for the truth is... the suit did not have any form of awareness when the human named Martin was alive, for it is his soul there gives this suit life and thus sentience. But Spring is not sure if Jeremy will understand nor accept that. "... Not really." Spring muse with ears down. "Martin gave me my sentience."

"By talking to you?" Jeremy asks.

"By wearing me." Spring correct, he's a horrible liar, but he has become pretty good in only telling half the truth when he do not wish in revealing everything.

Well, that can explain why Spring acts so much like his brother. With that more or less straight, now to the million dollar question. "Did you kill him?"

Spring can't help but winch from that question, as much as he hates to say it. He cannot run from this truth. "...My spring-locks were the one taking his life, yes..."

"But did you in any way cause them to recoil?" Jeremy press, ignoring that this is clearly painful for Spring to speak about. But he _needs_ to know! "Did you kill him on purpose?"

Only then, the gold colored hare looks straight at the man. "No, it was an accident." He looks away again, thinking back to the last thing he saw as human. "... That man just didn't have time helping—"

"What man?" Jeremy interrupts; he crawls out from all the sheets, only keeping one of them around. "Tell me what you saw." He presses the hare.

Spring shakes his head, he do not want to remember that day again. "It hurts too much..." He lets out a small gasp of the blond man suddenly grabs him around the head and stares right into his eyes with his green. "You have to remember! You might have seen the true killer."

"No, no." Spring shakes his head, making the man let go of him. "That man can't be the one who did it."

"Why?"

The golden hare looks at the human, trying finding the best way explaining this. "Before I.. shut down." He remembers what he saw on that man's chest. "I saw a badge."

Jeremy eyes wide, only a few people working in the restaurants wears a badge; all of them being security. That man was the security guard? "What did he do?"

"... I.. I don't—"

"Try." Jeremy refuse letting this drop, Spring is the only witness of peach sake! "What did the man do when the spring-locks recoiled back into place?"

Spring thinks back, trying remembering what the man did when he was lying there, bleeding to death... He sees the man before him, knelling down, simple... "He... watched."

".. He didn't do anything to help? He didn't call for help?" Jeremy asks, beginning feel pretty cold, and it has nothing to do with he has been outside for too long.

Spring shakes his head. "No, but it could because he was in shock." A human killed by a failed Spring-lock is not a pretty sight. Spring still remembers that corpse he saw inside himself in Fazbear Fright.

But Jeremy didn't think that was the cause. "... Spring, you saw Martin's killer." He feels relived, not sure he would a few weeks past. Now he does, for he doesn't want Spring being the killer anymore. Not after the hare has shown his personality and how much this animatronic tries to live up to Martin's memory. "Try and remember his face." He tells the hare, with a human as the killer, that person can be thrown to jail and someone Jeremy can hate without needing seeing them again. But to Jeremy's horror, Spring shakes sadly his head. "I can't... none of us had any facial recognition back then... You all looked the same to us..."  
Dammit! But there is nothing he can do about it. It's not Spring's fault he couldn't see people's faces back then. Only the Toys got facial recognition programming years lat— hang on.  
Jeremy gives Spring a frown, for something the hare says does not make sense. "Then how did you know I was Martin's brother?"  
Spring knew it pretty much from day one, but if he couldn't see Martin's face, then how the hell did he recognize him as Martin's brother?

Spring looks away, however this time; he has a small smile on his face. "You have pretty much the same voice. Except.." He turns to Jeremy, grinning. "Martin didn't have such a potty mouth!"

"...Don't you fucking dare nag me like he did!" Jeremy growls at the grinning hare, pointing angrily at him. "Or I will personally split that voice box of yours apart!"

"What about that awful habit of yours?" Spring continues, getting his cheerful nature back. "You do know smoking is bad, not to mention—"

"What is it with you nagging me?!"

"Someone has to do it, and being your brother's personal animatronic. I think I suit this task."

Quote to Jeremy making an epic facepalm, simple causing the gold colored animatronic in burst into laughter.

* * *

 ***peaks into the room* did I lose him? huh guess I did. *walks into the room* boy I'm happy I can use animal powers now. *ahem* my powers aside. hope you have enjoyed this chapter and because I have time again, I will begin on the Q and A I have gotten from you readers.**

 **and speaking about Q and A. I have a question to you guys. you see, I am a bit unsure if Phone Guy should be more in the story or not.**  
 **what do you think? would you like to read more about the Phone Guy or is what I have giving you enough?**  
 **I would like to know for whatever he will more in the story or not will change a lot in the story and I would like to know before I get that far. (it won't change the main plot)**

 **so: should Phone Guy be more in the story or not? please answer me.**


	48. Chapter 48

**thanks for the rather quick replies on my questing. I can see there is kinda a mix if Phone Guy (not Phone Dude from FNAF 3) should be more in the story or not. so I think I will ask again when my so far last flashback about him is out.**

 **to Zerothekitsune: he he, glad you like them. even though Jeremy is pretty much a jerk, but yeah; he has his reasons. and not sure this is spoilers, but I guess I might as well say it: Phone Dude has already made a small appearance but he won't show up anymore since he is... well, eh it was the guy Spring(trap) got his hands on in a certain flashback in my earlier chapters.**

 **to reade99: huh? *sheepish chuckle* that pun wasn't intended.  
it depend on each chapter, but I do always try and answer every comments I get. so most of the time, the people I reply back is those who commented on the last chapter. and thanks for you liked my drawing.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: Phone Guy is pretty important since he is the one who practically started this story by helping the animatronics. if it wasn't for him, then the animatronics would never have gotten a better life. and your idea; it's a good one and I will see it will suit into the story.**

 **to Frozem1: glad you liked it. I listed to the song you mention and it is a sweet one. I just can't use it to my story.**

* * *

"You look worried."

Freddy turns his eyes down to Mike, only a little surprised the man is beside him. Guess he's been in deeper thoughts than thought. "I'm worried about the kids." He admits to the human.

Mike looks to the Toys, as the place has closed and with some encourage from him. The Toys are interacting with the other animatronics. Chiara and BonBon are playing with the plush toys on the scene where Bonnie sits and plays a few songs to Chica who sits beside him. Vixey is roughhousing with Foxy and Theo is having a relaxed talk with Spring. "What? They have gotten better." Glancing up to Freddy. "Not fighting, and trust me, that's a good thing." Especially Theo and Vixey really get at one another's throats. Fortunately Chiara and BonBon do their best stay out from those two's personal war.

Freddy gesture for the man to take a walk with him, and Mike follows the bear away from the dining room. They walk into the Game room. "True, their behavior has gotten better. But.." He sights, this wouldn't have been a problem if the Toys has been ordinary children. But they are not.. "None of them acknowledge the humans around them. In fact." His bright blue eyes go back to the Toys. "They either fear or hate other humans than you."

Mike can see why this worries Freddy, the bear do think very highly of this place and its reputation to be good. Again, the young man can see why with all the crap that has happens in the earlier locations that Freddy wants this place to become better and also wants the Toys to ingrate into the daily order. But Mike has to side with the Toys and their needs. "Freddy, they are only kids- troubled kids in fact." He tells the bear calmly. Freddy can get rather agitation or even panic if things don't go after what he has planned. "Sure I know you, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, heck even Spring and Goldie has been through your own share of- excuse my language- of hell. But at least you had one another, your bond helped you through it." He nods to the Toys. "They didn't share any bond." Okay Chiara and BonBon has a pretty tight bond, but he doubt they did before they came here.  
Freddy looks a bit away, but Mike does have one question for him. "Weren't you like a kid once?" Him and the three others did after all die as children.

"I think so." Freddy replies a bit hesitant and admit. "I.. I don't fully remember my past." He gives the man a sheepish look. "Our memory banks weren't that big back then." If he did have a better memory back then Freddy would've remembered how big of a handful he and his friends were for a certain human.

"I see, but seriously Freddy." Mike crosses his arms. "Give them time. They will come around eventually." And add. "Don't worry; I will keep an eye on them until then."

Freddy can't hold back a smile. "You really have this under control."

Mike smirks. "I kinda have to with that bunch." Adding while he returns a wave from Chiara. "Won't be surprised if they suddenly calls me daddy."

"Ha ha! That would be something." Freddy laughs, although that can happen after all they have imprinted on the man. The smile vanishes a bit as he glance to the table where Theo is sitting, pondering on Mike's words as he watches Theo. "Maybe you're right. The Toys are still so young, still kids..." He turns to Mike with a sad look. "And I can't make kids do something they don't want to. A child needs to play and just be happy."

"That's right." Mike nods, smiling. "They are improving each day; discovering who they are." For the Toys sure aren't like Freddy and gang.

Freddy nods. "That's good." His smile fades a little, he did highly consider telling Mike who they truly are... but what if Mike doesn't believe him? He doesn't want to ruin their friendship, not when everything is this well. "Mike, do you trust me?"

Mike blinks, not sure where this comes from. But the question do make him think back on what Marion has told him and how Freddy has been in the former location, but... That was then, and this is now. "Of course I trust you." He answers the bear truthfully. Freddy and the others has been nothing but kind and trustworthy towards him. He doesn't care if they are robots or not, they are still his best friends. Mike blinks when he notices that Freddy gets a strange look in his eyes, the exact same look Sean got when he remembered who he was. Mike's heart suddenly begins beating hard, as if it knows something his mind yet haven't realized. "Freddy, what is it?"

Freddy lets out a small sigh, well, here goes nothing. "...I haven't been completely honest with you... you see I—"

"Mike!" Vixey suddenly calls from the pirate cove, both human and bear turns to the cove. She waves to the human. "We need another crew member!" And Foxy gives the man a carefree shrug, sign this wasn't his idea.

"Just a moment!" Mike calls back and looks back up to Freddy, well away the bear was going to tell him something really important. "What is it you want to tell me?"

But Freddy have change his mind, or rather lost the nerve. He shakes his head. "Never mind, it's not important." He pushes the man towards the cove. "I'll leave you to the child caring." And leaves, not sure he's happy or disappointed that Vixey interrupted him.

Mike isn't sure either, but he knows far too well he can't press the bear if he doesn't wants to speak, so he walks over to the cove. Still what Freddy did say, he has been keeping a secret from him... but what?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, this crewmember has gotten enough adventure for today." Mike gasps beside the prop ship after a three hour long role-playing with the two foxes, and it is at time like these he wishes he didn't need air or got overheated like the animatronics.

"But we haven't defeated the giant sea monster yet." Vixey pouts down to him from the ship; she has been so smitten by Foxy great storytelling that she actually thinks she, Foxy and Mike has been fighting a sea monster in a rain storm. That until Mike broke the spell since he got too exhausted to play.

Mike looks up to the white fox. "I'm sure you and captain Foxy can handle it by your own." He turns to Foxy for help.

Foxy one arm-hug Vixey and says with his pirate accent. "No worries me young first matey. We gunna not let Mike's sacrifice be off to waste 'n thus we gunna slay th' beast that took his strength."

Vixey blinks, then ask Mike since she did more or less believe Foxy's words. "Did the monster take your strength?"

And Mike just goes with the flow of Foxy's made-up story. "Oh yes, completely drained me." He nods to the young fox with a pretty good (if he say so himself) poker-face. "Can't lift a sword because of that darn monster."

"Then... we have to slay it and return your powers!" Vixey declares as if this really is a battle for glory.

Mike and Foxy glance amused to one another, there is some fun watching kid explore their own imagination.

"I got this." Foxy muses down to the human who smiles relieved back up to him. "Thanks" Foxy returns the smile and with a solemn voice he turns back to Vixey. "Come me brave first matey! Let's slay 'tis great beast 'n purge th' ocean fer evil!"

"Ay ay!" Vixey cries in delight and with a little help of Foxy's great story telling, both once again into an epic fight inside the word they imagine up.

This gives Mike the change of sneaking away and get some rest on the stage. Problem is... Well he is very popular among the kid animatronics and soon has BonBon on his lap and Chiara beside him. Both giving him puppy eyes to read a children book.

"Fine~" Mike rolls his eyes chuckling and opens the book, before he starts reading though. "Hey Theo." He calls and the young bear turns to him with a question look. "Want to join us?" He asks while waving the book.

Theo looks away, at first he wants to just say no and remark that Chiara and BonBon surely doesn't want him around. But that all change when the blue bunny; the timid of the four says. "M-Me and Chiara won't mind." And Chiara nods in sign she agree with BonBon.  
Theo stares at them, shocked that they actually want him around. He hesitates, but do walk over to the stage and join them.  
However he does stop when a man suddenly walks before him and block his path, he looks up and eyes wide of who is standing before him. This man is about Jeremy's age, he has light brown hair, is middle build with a small scar over his right cheek. The man's grey eyes look curious down to him, before he gives the young bear a smile. "Hello."  
Theo can't utter a single word, not sure how he shall react on this person anymore.

"Can I help you?" Mike asks, as he is pretty much the only human left in the building. After all, the restaurant did close hours ago.

The man turns away from Theo, although do give the young bear a glance as Theo quickly goes to the stage and more or less hides in the corner of the scene. Mike doesn't really find it strange that Theo has removed himself from the new arrived, he and the others are still trying getting used to humans and this man do look a little intimidating if you're a small child, or animatronic with human issues. Mike smiles to the man. "Sorry about that, I'm still working on their social skills." He glances to Theo, and is a little surprised that Theo is not looking at him, but at the other man.

The man gives him a frown, turns his gaze to Chiara and BonBon, both giving him a nervous stare. The man smile. "Oh don't worry, I won't bite; much." He adds in a small laugher.

BonBon lets out a small whimper and learns closer to Mike as he thinks the man meant those words.

Chiara gives the man an angry look, or at least she tries to act tough for BonBon's sake, but she's scared like him. Mike wraps his arm around her shoulders, calming her down. "Be careful you don't break your teeth." He chuckles to the man.

The man smirks, and then turns his gaze to Chiara. "I like the new design, so... lifelike."

"Are you a customer?" Spring asks from the table he and Goldie sits around, hoping the question would make the man stopping look at the youngsters. The man turns to him, titling slightly his head like a child wondering over something. Then ask. "Has they build the spring-locks better this time?"

Spring and Goldie flinch, just the word spring-lock reminds them of how they died. But they both know they cannot reveal they are sentient robots and Mike answers with a weak smile since the two gold colored weren't 'working' anymore for today.  
"Yes, no accident will happen this time. Say; how do you know about the spring-locks?" He knows about the Spring-locks from Goldie who has told him a little about their very first designs, not to mention what Jeremy has told him as well.

The man turns away from the two animatronics, giving Mike a friendly smile. "I'm a loyal customer, and have been friends with many of the employs over the years." The smile grows a little wider. "In fact, I'm looking for a job and hoping this place might have a spot open for me."

Well, this guy seems nice enough, but... "The manager is not available today, but I can call him and say you're looking for a job." Mike suggests, reminding himself he better call Sean over the phone when he gets home.

The man blinks surprised. "You're working here?"

Mike nods. "Yes, for the moment I'm the one keeping an eye on the new animatronics. Before that I was the security guard."

The man raises a brow. "You were security?" He asks in almost disbelief and remarks with a faint grin. "You must be pretty good being security if you got the job in such young age."

"I have some experience yes." Mike says and adds while hugging BonBon who is shaking in fear for this stranger. "But this other job is good too, not one day is the same with these animatronics."

The man gives him a smile. "I know." Turning his grey eyes to Bonnie and Chica; both looking a little wary at him. "They are pretty special." He clears his throat and says to the young man. "I will return some other day, see if your boss is around." And he leaves.

Mike is about to return to the reading, then he realize. "What is your name sir?" He asks, he has to tell Sean the name of this fella.

The man stops at the door, and says with a smirk. "My name? Well, it's Vincent Sigal." And add with eyes on the animatronics. "Love their new designs" And he's gone.

"He seems like a nice guy." Bonnie muses and remarks to Mike. "A bit weird though."

Mike nods in agreement.

Chica turns her gaze to Chiara and asks the younger chicken. "You alright there sweetie?"

Chiara nods slowly, but have to admit. "He was scary."

"Most people seem scary in the start." Chica console her and points at Bonnie. "Just look a Bonnie."

The rabbit nods. "That's right—hey!" He gives the older chicken an annoyed look when he realized what she just have said.

Goldie rolls his eyes at the two, but then blinks when he notices a frown on Spring's face. "Something wrong?" He asks the hare.

Spring shrugs. "I'm not sure, but." He lowers his voice so only Goldie can hear him. "Something about that man makes me... uncomfortable."

"What is it?" Goldie asks, well aware that Spring is actually the one who most quickly welcomes people without having any judgment, so when he feels unsure about someone, then there is something to it.

Spring shrugs helplessly "I don't know..." He lets out a sigh. "Maybe it's just me." But he can't deny that this Vincent gives him a really bad feeling, but why? He seems like a nice guy.

* * *

 _he will come back._

 _he always does._

 **hope you all enjoyed the chapter**


	49. Chapter 49

**Edit: I forgot doing this so:**

 **to reader99: thanks, I admit it does sometimes feels like a book too with all the pages I have written. *reads the p.s* ugh I think he did it just to troll me. I don't know *glance to Marion***

 **Marion: ...**

 **it's not like a certain puppet is going to tell me...**

 **to GameZ Gaming: he might be in the canon, but not in my story. so the question is; who was the man inside Spring? I'll let you and the other readers try and figure that one out.**

 **and I know a little of this game, never caught my interest though. but I have heard this song "stronger than you" from Steven Universe, and I better like that vision than the one you suggested. something about the tunes from the Undertale vision just hurts my ears.**

 **to frozem1: yup the Purple man has arrived. he he, yeah, the game has begun... for a long time.**

 **the song "Nightmare" is made by NateWantsToBattle**

 **I have a strong feeling many of you have been waiting for this chapter.** **so enjoy the part where the Truth is revealed!**

* * *

He shouldn't have panicked; he should have listened to the Phone Guy and only shut the doors when they are near.

 _Just sleep.. Just dream._

Now he sits here in the darkness and staring at his doom there is the two glowing eyes at the door.

 _Just sleep.. Just dream.  
_  
Freddy stops his taunting tune and the darkness swallows them both.  
He closes his eyes, waiting for his doom

 _Just sleep.. Just dream!_

Then something makes him look up and he stare horrified up to Freddy, the animatronic bear is towering over him, but... something caught him off guard. Freddy is crying.

 _in the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time  
_  
Freddy struggles against his desire to hurt, and forces himself away from the terrified night guard.

 _but I couldn't see_  
 _the monster was me_

Freddy glances to Mike, still with tears falling out from those black and scary eyes.  
 _  
and no one heard our cries  
_

Mike blinks at this change, more so as Marion suddenly stands beside him.  
 _  
Now I've run out of tears..  
the time has come for me to disappear_

The puppet meets his eyes, and to Mike's huge surprise.  
 _  
get me out of this mess  
and away from this stress_

A ghostly child suddenly takes the puppet's place and this ghost screams along the music

 _set me free so I can rest!_

Mike runs out from the office, startled by what happed to Marion. This sudden change didn't stop though.

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

He stops as Bonnie stands in his way.  
 _  
But if we wait long enough  
we will be saved_

Bonnie reaches out for him and Mike jumps back since he mistakes this gesture for hostility.  
 _  
Just sleep! Just Dream!  
_

Bonnie face drops and for a second, Mike sees a ghostly child in the rabbit's place.

 _this isn't fair_  
 _no we're not just what we seem._

Mike reaches out for this incredible sad spirit, but stops as Chica suddenly grabs him from behind.

 _we want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside_

He stares horrified into her black eyes, but like Freddy and Bonnie, for a moment he sees a child spirit; also crying.

 _it's not a game, not to blame_  
 _we're forced to hide_

The ghosts of Bonnie and Chica vanishes and the two deadly animatronics are back.

 _just sleep_  
 _just dream_

He somehow gets free from the horrified but also crying Chica and as he runs away. He can hear someone sing:  
 _  
it's only a Nightmare  
and soon we'll be set free  
_

He runs past the black eyed Foxy, and when passing the cove, a ghost takes the fox's place.

 _(and soon we'll be set free!)_

He stops when realizing he's in the New and Improved Freddy's. Right before him is the old visions of BonBon and Chiara.

 _and I've been crying out for help_

BonBon's eyes are filled with black tears, which looks so wrong with that smile the rest of his face makes.

 _I know I bite but I mean well_

Mike turns his head and jumps when a black eyed Theo stand not far from him  
 _  
can you see my disguise  
I'm different inside_

A strange flash shows a angry but crying spirit of a child inside this deadly animatronic.  
 _  
can you break this spell_

Mike turns around again, and sees the old ones in their withered states.

 _all the ghosts from before_

Four ghosts of children takes their places and with the same black eyes as the robots.  
 _  
they're knocking and they're breaking down your door_

Mike looks away from them, confused.  
 _  
so please set us free  
_  
He blinks when Marion suddenly, once again stands before him.  
 _  
now you have the key  
_  
Marion shakes his head in pain; crying.  
 _  
'cause I can't take the pain no more!_

Mike turns back to the ghosts, they are gone.  
 _  
We're only kids who lost our way_

And the animatronics are back, but their black eyes all have this sad expression.

 _but if we wait long enough_  
 _we will be saved_

He turns to the Toys and can still see spirits in them.

 _Just sleep! Just Dream!_

The spirit turns their black eyes to him.  
 _  
this isn't fair  
no we're not just what we seem._

the ghost inside Chiara hands him a blue balloon. Mike reaches out to take it.

 _We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside_

Before he can take it though, the ghost lets go of the balloon which flies away.

 _it's not a game, not to blame_  
 _we're forced to hide_

Mike turns around and notice Marion is standing behind him again, the puppet just stands there which isn't very unusual.

 _just sleep_  
 _just dream_

Suddenly fire surrounds Marion and the spirits, swallowing them.

 _it's only a Nightmare_  
 _and soon we'll be set free_

The same fire reaches out after Mike, wishes to swallow him like these sad ghost children.

 _just sleep_  
 _just dream_

In the fire, a lone child stands, having the same mask as Marion and real tears falling out from the mask's eyes.

 _it's only a Nightmare_  
 _and soon we'll be set free..._

And the child tries takes off the mask, about to reveal its face. _  
__

Mike almost flies up from bed, gasping hard of what he- no what Marion has showed him. Is... Is this what Marion has for so long wanted to tell him?  
He turns his gaze to the corner the puppet most of the time stands when he has these visions and right. Marion is standing there, looking at him with not a single emotion on that mask like face. But in that vision; that child with his mask... It was crying so much...

"Marion... You- you are..." Mike swallows hard, trying figuring a way saying this right; he has no wishes in angering this one again. He blinks of the puppet makes a small sight. "So, you've finally realized what I am..."

Marion turns his black eyes to him, careers one of the purple stripes under his eyes on the mask. "Took you long enough."

Mike has always found those tear markings strange. Why would Marion paint tears on his mask and now... now he knows the answer.  
"...How did you die?" Mike asks, his head spins in this overwhelming truth. Marion is not a sentient animatronic, Mike wish that was the case though, but no... This puppet is a dead child, possessing an animatronic puppet. The young man turns away from Marion. "... If you don't mind me asking..."

Marion's face is unreadable, like always. "I cannot mind or care for anything... but if I could feel." Marion sits down on a chair and says with a tone Mike has never heard him use before. "I wouldn't mind, in fact; you would be the first human who would care for my feelings ever since I became the Marionette."

Mike stares somewhat in disbelief at the puppet, mostly because of the change of tone in his usual monotone voice. When he said those words, Mike swears he heard sadness, yet hope.  
Mike sits fully up in his bed, far from sleepy anymore. He does feel sorry for Marion, but he is also curious for this one's story. "Can you tell me about your past?" He asks. "Before you became Marion I mean." To his disappointment, the puppet shakes his head. "I can't, my curse keeps me from doing it."

"Can't your curse get broken?" Mike asks instead.

"I sure hope so." Marion says, he glances down to his hands. "I have to undo what I have done."

Undo? What do he... Wait he don't mean. Mike suddenly finds himself thinking of the first meeting with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy in this new restaurant. How their behavior have so much reminded him of his deceased friends. Even today, they still act like them, but after Sean came into his life again, he just through Sean gave Bonnie, Chica and Foxy Tim's, Jenna and Daniels personality without being fully aware those personalities were his old friends. And why Freddy's personality is like Sean's? Well Mike thought Sean gave Freddy his own personality because he found it a bit funny. But now... no, please don't let them be like Marion. Mike looks right into the puppet's black eyes. "What have you done?" He whispers, fearing the answer more than anything.

Marion did not look away when he says calm as ever. "I cannot tell, but looking into your eyes. You already know who four of them are."

Mike feels like a stone replaces his heart, squeezing his inside. "No, please don't tell me you..." But everything proves who Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy really are. He can't even say Sean cannot be Freddy, for those two have never been around on the same time. He thinks back on the time when they were hunting him like animals. One memory sticks out, the one where he ran out of power and Freddy went for the kill. The tune he played; the Toreador March. It just happens to be one of Sean's favorite songs. Why didn't he see the connection before Marion slammed it into his face?!  
He still remembers the terror they put him through in that other location, how each night was a fight for survival and that time when Freddy almost caught him. When he looked into that bear's eyes he saw no sign of any humanity in those glowing eyes... He truly thought Freddy was nothing but a monster back then. Back then he feared them so much, still did when he met them after this Upgrade. It has been hard not seeing Freddy or any of the others as monsters, but that changed when they explained him that they honestly had no idea there was actually a human around.  
Mike thought it was because disrepair has been messing with their mainframe, but... Is that really the truth now? What if in reality their souls were the cause for them going into killer mode. He can't image how much torment it must be trapped inside a robotic body, never able to feel or be fully in control.  
"...You trapped them." Mike whispers of this sudden realization. None of the others souls willing possessed the animatronics, they were forced... By the one showing he has supernatural powers. He looks to the puppet, feeling a mix of disbelief and anger from this second truth of Marion. "Because of you, people have died."

Marion face, like always is unreadable, but the puppet's answer rocks Mike whole belief in him. "Yes, and I will let them do it again."

"…. I won't let you." Mike tells Marion, now only feeling anger towards this puppet.

Marion simple looks at him. "Yes you will, especially when it is the one who took them away from you in the first plac—"

"They are not gone!" Mike shouts at Marion, sure they are death, and yet; they are still here and happy. The man they called father made sure of that. "And they are not murders!"

"It's the only way." Marion says calm as ever. "Only the murder's death will release us from this living prison, they have to kill him."

Mike won't let his friends sink to the same level as that bastard who took their lives, and he's pretty sure the others won't either. And yet, the puppets words did weight a lot on him. His friends are trapped and it seems... the killer is still out there. According to Marion, Freddy and the others have to become killers in order to free themselves, if not: they will stay as animatronics, but... they won't leave him again. Things just got twice as complicated with this new knowledge.

* * *

 **now Mike finally knows, so what happens next, well we'll see.**

 **Edit: the Live never became a thing, but that's okay. I think it is easier to speak with people if you are more a Youtuber. funny fact: I do actually have a Youtube channel, just not sure what I should submit on it since I have very little knowledge of making videos.**

 **I stil want to say: Thank you so much. I never got so much attention on a story before. so thank, you all of you.**


	50. Chapter 50

**sorry I kept you waiting, but I wanted to make that Q and A done before I wrote this one. it was a Questing I got some time back from Bonbongirl1987. but could only do it now since when this was asked: Mike didn't know who the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy really were.**

 **and before we begin the story.**

 **to reader99: could be, but I have read many stories that do still have conflict and still following the usual storyline of- Night guard befriend/make peace with animatronics and either save or solve mystery at the restaurant. I admit I do also kinda follow that, but with twist. since I don't make this happen in a bankrupt restaurant.**  
 **and about my Youtube Channel: I will remember that if I'm going to make another video. I am thinking making this story into a read aloud with pictures, but I see.**

 **to : thank you, and so right you are. this FNAF fanfic isn't my first, I have written a few others. but you're never going to see those since their story is too messy.**  
 **I admit I didn't think my story would get this long but again I am very casual how long my stories get, just so long I enjoy writing them.**

 **to demon slayer 596: *read the question and almost burst in laughter* this going to be fun!**

 **to StarCre8tion: thank you for liking this story. I am aware my grammar isn't perfect but I will try my best making it at least readable.**

 **to Zerohekitsune: how can Mike and Jeremy be ready when they have no idea who Vincent really is? I only gave him that name since pretty much all FNAF fans calls him that. why? just to get this reaction XD**  
 **and don't worry, Vincent won't stay hidden in the shadows forever.**

 **to frozem1: thanks. sure are and about Shadow Bonnie, he will appear again.**

 **and now... enjoy the story!**

* * *

... Who should have known he would befriend his brother's old suit? Jeremy looks at the last photo taken of them before Martin died, even after so many years, it still hurts. "Your blasted suit is just as annoying as you were..." He muse to picture of Martin one-arm hug him with a goofy smile. Jeremy places the frame on its usual spot on the shelf and goes to work.  
Jeremy can most of the time push this pain away he has from his brother's- his closets friend's death. But now as Christmas is approaching, so do the grief. Sure Christmas wasn't Martin's favorite time of year (that's spring) but he still enjoyed Christmas and always made such a fuss getting everyone into the 'Christmas spirit' and you know what, it always worked on Jeremy. But of course Jeremy only realized that at the first Christmas after his brother's death.  
This holiday has never been the same since. Now it's just a thing that costs a lot of money and where you get some good food. Jeremy can't say he fully enjoys being around Martin's wife and his two kids.  
Especially Thomas has a hard time. He knows he won't have his goofy father around anymore- Martin always got some crazy ideas this time of year. Like who could eat most gingerbread, dress up like one of Santa's elves or what about the time where he made them play baseball out in the snow! All that; gone.  
April is luckier, she has never met her father, yet still very aware that part of her life is missing.  
Jeremy is kinda happy that he has work he can bury himself in; if he's lucky, then this young Mr. Fazbear won't make a very big deal that's it is Christmas.  
Maybe Frederick would be like the old Fazbear.

Oh how wrong he is.

Unlike most shops or restaurants that only decorates for the holiday and plays Christmas songs. Fazbear Pizza's animatronics are in full swing decorating and even planning on what Christmas entertaining they can do the days before they goes on 'vacation'.

Goldie and Freddy are carrying a big Christmas tree inside and place it on the stage where Chica makes sure it won't topple over. Shortly after, a very cheerful Spring comes walking with a big box in his arms. "Time to decorate!" He beam and turns to the four confuse looking kid animatronics since this is their very first Christmas. "Would you do the honor?" Spring asks the four.  
He sits the box on the floor and takes up decorations to the tree such as glass spheres, garland, lights and other stuff to the tree. He takes one of the glass spheres and hangs it on the tree and says to the confused looking Toys with a smile. "It do need more than just one, so.." He pushes the box over to them. "Let's decorate the tree!" He tells them with a huge smile.

The Toys hesitate, but from the hare's zeal of this task; they do what he asks of them and even though they do find it a bit strange decorating a tree. The kids do find something nice about it, more so since they can do a common goal together without getting at one another's throat.

Spring beams happy over this little victory and turns to the older animatronics; they are discussing on how to put the garland over the door proper up. Then he notices Jeremy walks into the building. Spring's smile disappears slightly from the look on his brother's face. Jeremy did not look one bit happy.  
Spring walks over to the man. "Why's the big frown?" He asks with a teasing tone although he's a bit worried. "Got the wrong leg out from bed?"

Jeremy gives Spring a look, but honestly he's not in the mood for their usual (and comical) fights. "Not today alright." And he leaves the hare.

Spring's smile fades completely; he knows that if Jeremy refuses to pick a small fight with him, then something is wrong. And he thinks he knows what cause of this is. Or maybe he should more say who... Spring ears drops, feeling sorry for his brother and yet. This just makes him more determent to make this one crack a smile.

... Which didn't go as planned.

"Spring, I know what you're doing." Jeremy turns to the gold colored hare after Spring has warm hearted offered him new baked cookies and in some strange way knew these are his favorite. The thought was nice sure. But for Jeremy; the more Spring tries to help, the more Jeremy sees Martin in this one and that's... really hurts. Especially on this time of year. "And you're not helping one bit!"

Spring ears drops, wondering if he went too far. "I'm sorry..." He looks away with a small chuckle. "I can go a bit overboard with things like—"

"No, it's not you trying to help." Jeremy interrupts the hare, making Spring look confused at him and Jeremy has to look away. For looking at Spring's expressions, well they are too often too similar on how Martin would react at the same situations. "It's you being too much like Martin." Spring's eyes wide a bit, but didn't interrupt the blond. "Mike did tell me your personality comes from him, but seriously." Jeremy steps away from the hare, refusing showing how hurt he really is. "Just stop being like him."

Spring ears drop, feeling bad he has hurt his brother. Sure he didn't do it intentionally, but still; he should've known that even so many years, Jeremy is still dealing with his loss. Just like Spring himself is dealing with his loss of knowing that he never can return home to his family.  
"I'm sorry..." He muses sadly. Spring hesitate, but do carefully sits his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I should've known this time of year would be hard." Jeremy eyes him slightly, but do let the hare continue with his small speech. "For most humans... Well this is a time of year is where family comes together and have a good time."

"... even when you apologies... You still sounds like him." Jeremy remarks, yet he can't help but chuckle over this small thing. "Don't you have anything you can call your own?" Has Spring really not been trying to create his own personality from what Martin's persona has taught him?

Spring gives him a weak smile. "It's pretty hard when he is— I- I mean..." Spring turns away, he almost revealed what gives this suit every thought. He want to say it so badly!... But also.. He can't make himself do it. "Martin was the easiest to learn from as he was the one most around me. I.. I guess, I uh mimicked him more than I thought." He smiles kinda awkward to Jeremy.

Jeremy raise a brow, but otherwise keeps a straight face. "More than you thought indeed." Spring has taken so much after Martin that this animatronic hare can't even lie! But... Why is he lying about the one he got personality from? Then again, he might remember... When he killed the one who gave him his personality. Guess he's not the only one dealing with loss here. "Anyway" he brushes Spring's hands off his shoulders and takes a few steps out to the diner, asking casual. "Is there any duties around that does not involve Christmas?"

Spring chuckle. "Not really, but if you like. I can ask around and see if there is anyone who needs a hand."

"Sure whatever." Jeremy shrugs and Spring leaves, still chuckling.  
It didn't take long before Spring found work for the blond which consisted in moving supplies to the kitchen and helping keeping an eye on the Toys as they still have problems with humans and Mike hasn't come to work.  
Jeremy did not fancy that part of the job, but better than just standing doing nothing. Although he admit he do not like being around neither Vixey or Theo.  
Vixey because she did bit him, luckily her bite only left several small scars that can easily be hidden by hair. (unlike his older scars) She still does have that fighting spirit attitude that can leave him quite uncomfortable.  
Theo also has that attitude, but is way more subtle about it. But the young bear in the other hand... he just _won't listen_! It's like everything he or any human says is mere air to this one and sometimes Theo can be quite cruel, a thing he also was in the former location.  
And it seems that part of the bear hasn't changed one bit.  
Jeremy has been tasked bringing more Christmas decoration inside the storeroom, but when he returned. The box filled with the decorations lies all over the place, shattered to pieces. Even he haven't seen him doing the act, Jeremy just knows this has been Theo's doing. Annoyed, Jeremy goes out to find one of the older bears since he is well aware confronting Theo on his own won't make a difference for that one.

* * *

 **maybe not the chapter you wanted, but I wanted a small slice of life chapter about Jeremy and Spring. as you probably can read, this chapter should have been out in the December month, but I just didn't have time to write it.**

 **before I leave you guys, I am running a bit low on flashback ideas. so I am wondering what you would like to know more about in these flashbacks? give a comment what you would like and I will see if I can make it happen.**

 **till next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

**before we begin the story, I just wanna ask again if there is any flashbacks you want. I have a few ideas left, but this chapter and the next will have the last flashbacks about the Phone Guy, unless you want more of him.**

 **reader99 asked about Marion's human past, I will make a few about that part but not right away.**

 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chica places the mistletoe down from the ceiling in her idea of couple's shows their love to one another. She read in a book that if this little plant hangs over your head at time of Christmas, it means someone is allowed to kiss you. The book did say the mistletoe should be under a door, but Chica finds that a little impropriate since most people walking through their doors are children. So she takes some of her time making this 'kiss corner' for adults and maybe the older children.  
She didn't notice certain someone walk up to her, not before Bonnie kissed her on the cheek. Chica jumps a little, then realize who kissed her and giggle. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Bonnie hugs her with a smirk. "You did make it a bit too easy." He nods up to the mistletoe.

Yeah, she does admit she did hope Bonnie would fall for her little trick. Which did succeed, but he did see right thought it. "Guess I have to make it more subtle the next time." She teases him with a wink.

"Nah, I like it when you're straightforward." Bonnie smiling wrap his arms around her, didn't really care if anyone saw them like this. "Don't make it confusing, we have enough of that already." After all, he is still dealing with the thought he was someone else before he became Bonnie.

"But you look so cute when confused~" Chica playfully whine, laughs of Bonnie's grossed out face of being called cute. "I'm not cute." He snorts annoyed.  
"Sure you are." She giggle pinch his cheek, making him more annoyed. "Everyone just loves the adorable bunny trio." And has a very hard time not bursting into laugher of Bonnie's face of disbelief.

The purple rabbit did recover quickly and with a bit intimidating smirk he says. "Oh yeah, well people can forget about this rabbit doing anything cute." He moves a bit closer to Chica, inches away from her face "However." His intimidation demeanor vanishes a bit and he gives his girlfriend a sincerer smile. "I can make an exception if you are the one asking."

"I'll keep that in mind my handsome rabbit." Chica muse smiling and moves into a kiss.

"Bonnie, get over here; I need your help!"

Bonnie and Chica's moment crashes and both turn to Jeremy who walks towards them with an aura just screaming he's pissed. Bonnie gives the blond man an angry frown. "Ask someone else." He turns back to Chica, too annoyed of the interruption to even listing the blond's problem. "I'm busy."

Jeremy didn't really care though. "You can return to your mushy moment later. I need your help; now."

"Don't order me around!" Bonnie snaps at the man, he didn't mind when Spring and Goldie or even his friends did it. But when Jeremy, someone he already has a problem with is doing it, that's just pisses him off. "So take your little problem elsewhere." The rabbit takes one steps towards the man, showing how big he is compared to a human. "And leave me the hell alone." He sneers at the man.

Jeremy admits that even with Bonnie's more friendly looking appearance, he is scary as hell when he gets angry. And the only reason he didn't backs off; well, he has been dealing with Bonnie before. Except back then, the rabbit couldn't talk and also missing his face, and did he mention the bunny was more deadly back then? "Trust me I would rather pick Fazbear than you any day. I have enough dealing with one bad attitude animatronic for today."

"Then go and speak with Freddy." Bonnie turns away from the man. "Moron."

He's the one to talk, Jeremy rolls his eyes. "And he told me to get you. So you're going to help me."

Bonnie snorts. "Forget it." And he leaves.

However he does stop in his tracks when Chica asks since she is the only one having more or less a cool head in this. "What is it you need help with?"  
And Jeremy explains Chica what Theo has done.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that." Bonnie remarks smirking.

Chica gives him an angry look. "So you think its okay Theo destroyed our stuff?"

Bonnie stops smiling and ears drop in his small embarrassment. "Of course not, but—"

"Not buts!" Chica interrupts him, she is very aware Bonnie and Jeremy does not like one another, but that cannot get in between of the rules in this restaurant. "As much you hate it Bonnie, Jeremy needs your help and it is our duty to do anything in our power helping the humans inside these walls."

"I know." Bonnie sighs, he glance annoyed to Jeremy who does look pretty smug at him. He gives the man a glare. "But right now I wish we didn't have that rule."

Jeremy is pretty happy the new management did program the animatronics to be good against humans. Although it seems Bonnie's personality do get in between, he better mention that to the manage—

"Oh, you can always throw him into the closet when you're done." Chica remarks oddly cheerful and gives the human a sweet but of so scary smile. "Might teach him a lesson in being nicer to us in the future."

Bonnie turns his eyes down to Jeremy, happy seeing that smug face disappear faster than you can say "pizza" and that is a good feeling. The rabbit smirks and says with Spring worthy of cheerfulness. "Should we get your problem solved Mr. Fitzgerald?" And now with the smug face on, he walks to the Storeroom. "Can't let the closet waiting."

... He think he prefer the animatronics in their broken and unstable state than this... Jeremy reluctant follows Bonnie, and knows where he probably will spend his next hours...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that very evening:

"Theo, do you understand what you did is wrong?" Goldie asks Theo after Bonnie has explained and hauled the young bear to him. Theo doesn't answer his question, he just stands there with eyes peeled to the floor, not looking sorry one bit.  
"Theo." Goldie calls; more firmly this time. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He can't say this is the first time he's dealing with one of Theo's types.

This time Theo turns his dark blue eyes up to him, still not having any regret in his action though.

But Goldie is somehow not surprised, from what he heard from Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the other kids. No one ever taught the Toys what is right and wrong. "People might have looked the other way when you have destroyed equipment in your former home, but not here. Behavior like that is not tolerated"

Theo does not answer, but he do gives an uncaring look up to the golden bear.

Apparently this one hasn't ever paid the prize for bad behavior either. "So you have to be punished." Goldie continues, and to his surprise; Theo uncaring behavior changes dramatically. "It was only some silly objects." He defends himself scared. "I didn't hurt anyone!"

Goldie blinks, wondering why Theo suddenly gets so scared. "Well, Jeremy did get several cuts from the mess you have made." He remarks, blinking when the young bear begins yelling.

"You can't throw me away because of that!" Theo sneers, now getting very offensive. "It's not my fault humans are so weak!"

Throw away? Oh, he's thinking the punishment is the junkyard. That place is probably Theo's first real punishment. Of course neither Goldie nor the others ever wants to throw them away like trash. The Toys are just kids... very naive and aggressive kids. "You punishment for destroying several decorations: no food until Christmas."

Theo blinks, taken quite by surprise by this new form of punishment. He does quickly relax when realizing this old bear won't throw him back to that awful place. He smirks, not seeing this punishment of something to worry about. "What kind of punishment is that? That's so stupid!" He starts laughing.

"You won't say that tomorrow." Goldie remarks smugly, which do make the young bear stop laughing and gives Goldie a confused look. Of course Goldie is not telling this one that food is an important energy source for them now, they might not be able to starve like humans. But a little update does give them a sense of being hungry and also their energy will drain quicker without food. In other words, if Theo wants to stay active as long as the others, he has to stay very calm.  
"And if you do anything like this ever again, not only food will been taken away from you." Goldie finishes and leaves the young bear on his own.  
Goldie walks over to the kitchen, only glancing slightly to Spring laughing helps an ego sour Jeremy out from the closet. Inside the kitchen, the golden bear tells Chica: "Theo won't get any food until Christmas eve."

"Isn't that a little hash?" Chica asks, sure she is well aware the young bear needs a punishment for what he has done, but no food for almost a week? And so close to Christmas too?

Goldie shakes softly his head, if this punishment has been towards someone else; he would've agreed, but to Theo. "Not this time. He needs to understand his bad behavior is not being tolerated. By the way:" He changes the topic by taking a round cake/ doughnuts and after have eating it. "What are these called?" He takes another one. "They taste pretty good."

Chica smiles, but do take the cake/ doughnuts away from the golden bear. "They are called Danish Doughnuts and you better save some for the rest!" She laughs of his face when she took them away.

"Sorry." Goldie apologies sheepish yet have to add. "Back to Theo, he does not understand what he did was wrong. Hopefully he will when his week is over."

"He will when I serve this." Chica shows the Danish doughnuts and add while waving a small cookbook. "This one has many interesting treats I can make."

"And you wants us as your guinea pigs?" Goldie chuckle asks and Chica whacks him over that little remark. "Oh shut it! I'm not the one who can kill with the cooking." She retorts in an angry tone, but is just teasing like the golden bear.

It is so true, Goldie is an awful cook and if a human eats what he makes, well; they probably die. He does wonder if he was just as bad in cooking as human? And speaking of human.  
"Have you seen Mike?" Goldie asks her. "I haven't seen him today."

Chica smile vanishes a bit and admit to the older animatronic. "Now that you say it, I haven't seen him either. You think he might be sick?" She asks, getting a little worried she hasn't noticed their friend's absence.

That can be it, but just to be sure, Goldie thinks he better ask Freddy about it. Goldie teleports off, right after he got another Danish doughnut and munching walks over to Freddy who is rechecking if the Charismas tree on the stage is not going to topple over. "Have you seen Mike today?" He asks the younger bear.

"Now that you mention is... he hasn't been to work." Freddy turns away from the tree and to his brother, looking quite troubled. "Do you think something is... No, that's probably just me." Freddy shakes his head; pretty sure Mike just is sick and has forgotten to call.

Goldie raise a brow, just how Freddy said it made him think back on one of the last days he saw Scott alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _After being fully Upgraded and rechecked for any glitches, Goldie asked the nice woman Kate if he could go back and show his new shape and ability of speech for, as he said it "the kids"._  
 _Kate was at first a bit hesitant, mostly because she still would like checking if he got any glitches. But after a while of talking back and forward, she let him. "Alright, but I am going with you, just in case."_

 _"Of course." Goldie nodded in agreement, sure he could just teleport but he has never tried teleporting this far and wouldn't push it since he would hate ending up in someone's backyard or house. That would be pretty awkward._

 _Kate leaded the golden bear into a truck and she drove them both to Freddy's._  
 _Goldie really looked forward seeing the kids again, mostly because it has been so long and when he was around them, well he was blind._

 _Kate drove into the small parking lot of Freddy's and turned to Goldie. "Alright, we're here... And I'm talking to myself." She mused deadpan for the golden bear has already teleported off. Kate sighed and went into the building with Goldie already inside and surrounded by the four kid like animatronics._

 _"Missed you too kiddo." Goldie smiled to Freddy after the brown bear has signed to him. The four eyes wide of Goldie actually talking and Chica signed frantically. Goldie chuckled and told her with a 'stop.' hand sign. "Easy, I can't understand what you're saying."_

 _'Will we talk too?" Chica signed more slowly this time and Goldie replied laughing. "Yes, yes you will, and so much more."_

 _"Where's Scott?" Kate asked, tensing a bit when Bonnie gave her a dark stare._

 _Goldie noticed the sudden hostility from the bunny and gave him a disapproval look. "Bonnie."_

 _The bunny snapped out from his small hostility and with a 'Sorry.' He backed a little away from Kate._  
 _Chica looked a few seconds at Bonnie, then replied on Kate's question. 'Father not here.'_

 _'Not here for a while.' Foxy added with ears as much down his machinery would let him._

 _"Has he been to the doctor lately?" Kate asked, but all she got from the animatronics were a confused stare. Their minds couldn't really comprehend the reason for their father coughing and shaking was because of sickness._

 _Goldie could now though, all thanks to the Upgrade. He glanced to the human. "Is he sick?" He asked worried._

 _"Most likely." Kate admitted and explained the golden bear of how Scott was last time she saw him. "Maybe he has gotten better, but I somehow doubt it."_

 _Goldie do not like this one bit, he would like to help the man, but he has no idea where he lives. "Do you know where he lives?"_

 _"Yes." Kate nodded and with a brief farewell to the other animatronics. Goldie and Kate left the pretty falling apart building. "They have no idea what is going on around them." Goldie remarked sadly, wondering if he was so oblivious of his surrounding as the kids before the Upgrade. It's hard to believe..._

 _"Being a kid in mind, have barely any memory and having a bunch of unnecessary programmings does that to you." Kate mused and started the truck. She drove to the place where Scott lived. Kate wanted Goldie to stay in the truck as they had no way hiding a big gold colored bear animatronic inside the building or up the stairs to the apartment._

 _Goldie reluctant agreed on staying in the truck and a bit annoyed watched Kate went into the apartment. However it wasn't long before she suddenly called for him through the window and he teleported inside. He saw the reason for her calling him. The man Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy saw as their father was lying in bed, more dead than alive, only sound of wheezing told he was still breathing._  
 _"I got him." Goldie said and took the heavily sick man up in his arms, well aware Scott desperately needed to see a doctor._  
 _He hoped they weren't too late._

* * *

 **the story arc of my AU Scott is soon over, after this I will begin on a new flashback story circle.** **also, I haven't tried drawing my AU Scott, so I think I will.**

 **oh and just a sidenote, the** **treat Goldie ate: the Danish Doughnut is a treat from where I live. I don't know why other countries call it a doughnut, it is not a doughnut. in fact we call it apple-slice (rough translation) although they no longer has apples inside anymore, now they just a appel formed cake made on a very special pan.  
I will put a bit more christmas treats like this one in the upcoming chapters, so you're warned and *turns to Goldie* save some for me!**

 **till next time!**


	52. Chapter 52

**and here we have the so far last part of my AU Scott, if you want more with him. do tell me.**  
 **until then, I begin on a new storyline in the Flashbacks, think they are a big part of this story to just leave them with this.**

 **to reader99: that's a bit surprising since danish doughnuts is mostly eaten in the scandinavian countries and germany. maybe I should read up on it. your question to the Shadows: you just have to read to find out.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: that's quite alright, I shouldn't expect a comment on every chapter too. the question will become a small comic, although it can be I make them play that game in the story. we'll see.**  
 **sure, Happy Birthday Jazmin, hope you will get a wonderful day ^^**

 **to frozem1: well he did mess up Mike's reality by showing the seemly sentient animatronics are in reality possessed by his friends. and trust me Goldie will return back to Marion when this is over.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _About a day after they got Scott some help; Goldie teleported to the hospital from Freddy's and by almost being spotted by a nurse, he did nonetheless find his way into Scott's room._  
 _What he got from Kate, Scott was dealing with a hard case of pneumonia and he could've and maybe even still die from it because it has gone untreated for so long._  
 _Goldie did of course wonder why Scott let it get this bad? But again; he wasn't human and even in this short time after being more able to understand, he realize that humans sometimes do stupid things that, which often makes no sense for a robot._

 _"...Fredbear...?"_

 _Goldie blinked turned his reddish eyes to the man, Scott has awoken and was looked a bit surprised at him._  
 _"T-That's really you..?" The man asked weakly._

 _The golden bear walked over to the bed. "You were the one sending me to the Upgrade, remember?" He remarked with a weak smile._

 _Scott made a gasp, but it turned into a fit of coughing. When it finally calmed down, the man wheezed. "Didn't think you... could talk." He said after a few moments hesitating on how to say it._

 _Goldie chuckled, yeah, he admits he too was a bit surprised he could talk so fluid after so short time. "Does it make it better I still stumble over several words? Don't think the mechanics gave me a supercomputer in speech." He teased the man._

 _Scott chuckled softly, but not of the small joke Goldie made. No, just hearing this golden bear talk proved whose soul controlled Fredbear. It both saddens but also made him happy he, in some sense could speak with Calem again. And Fredbear being Calem explained a lot of why the younger animatronics could sign language. Calem could it and it seems this ability was still very strong when he became Fredbear._

 _"Scott."_

 _Scott blinked turned his eyes to the golden bear, Goldie wasn't smiling anymore. "Kate told me you have been trying to give us; the animatronics the full right of Fazbear Entertainment." The bear's red eyes looked confused at him. "Is it true?"_  
 _All Scott did was nod._

 _"Why do you give us the restaurant?" Goldie asked, shaking his head. Why would Scott give them; mere animatronics the right to a whole company?_

 _The sick man smiled weakly up to him. "Because... you will do what is best for-" He stopped midsentence as he began coughing again. Goldie quickly went to him and handed the man some water. Then the golden bear sat in a slump down position on the floor beside the bed when the man coughing ceased. He didn't want to reveal his mobility to anyone other than this man. Sure, he didn't consider Scott as his father like Freddy and the others did. But he did consider this human like a good friend._

 _Scott took three deep breathes and said a bit hoarse. "Fredbear.. I have chosen Freddy as my heir..." He coughed again, not as heavily as before. He turned to Goldie, trying seeing any anger on the first animatronic's face, but there were none. "Please understand why."_

 _"I understand." Goldie said, he has always, in some sense known Freddy would be the new icon for the company. That kid got a good heart, so to speak. And he has proven himself as a good leader. "He is the best programmed to the job, but, what I don't understand." He eyed the human confused. "Why us? We can't run a company. We—"_

 _"Because you are robots?" Scott asked in softly matter of fact._

 _Goldie nodded slowly, he- they have accepted the fact that they always will be owned by others. The new manager was far from being a nice guy... he was an idiot too. Didn't know any of them were sentient when it clearly shows on the video recordings. Only the one Freddy and his friends considered as their father knew of their sentiments. Unlike the manager, Scott has always been nice to them. And to be honest, he always thought Scott would become their new manager, guess he was wrong._  
 _Goldie blinked as his human friend suddenly began laughing between his coughing. "You can my golden friend... with these..."_

 _And Scott waved to a small box at the desk, before his sickness got too bad. He have done some research on who each animatronic were as humans and with a little help from one of Kate's technician; he has made these disks that will mentally age them over time and also give them some extra perks that can make them more human._

 _Goldie went to the desk. Slowly opened the small box and gave Scott and confused look of what these disks are for._

 _The man smiled. "My last gifts... to you." He waved to the bear. "Take them." That, the Upgrade and the company was all he could give them. The rest they have to get or discover on their own._

 _Goldie hesitated, but nonetheless took the box, not sure what to do with them. Scott simple gave him a smile. "Now, please leave me... I need rest." Not sure it was the medicine or his sickness, but just talking took a lot of his strength._  
 _"Will you speak to Freddy about this choice?" He heard Fredbear ask._

 _"...Yes." He nodded slowly. "Very soon my friend." He opened his eyes slightly to look at the bear. "Now leave.." He didn't even hear Fredbear leave before he fell asleep._

 _Goldie left the man, and wasn't sure why he got such a bad feeling, like this would be the last time they ever spoke. But he has to leave and just hope the man would get better._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Goldie gets almost the exact feeling about this situation and he does not like it. He wants to check on Mike, but he doesn't want to worry Freddy. "I'm going out in town for tonight." He tells the one he both considers as brother and son and walks towards the Parts and Service to change. "Tell Chica I won't be for home for dinner." Which is too bad, he really wanted more of those round cakes.

Freddy blinks, taken by surprise by this sudden change of topic. "Of course. Goldie, is anything alright?" He asks, getting a bit worried. He follows the golden bear inside the Parts and Service, in here Goldie jokes with a calm smile. "Of course, just me going out and mingle a little with the humans." And he transfers his conscious to his human body.

Freddy crosses his arms, not fully convinced but again, he can't really say foul on Goldie's reason for leaving. It's not like the golden bear is the only one hanging around humans when outside the restaurant. "When will you be back?" He asks instead.

Goldie walks out from the room with: "Not sure, but if it makes you feel better. I can bring a cell phone with me."

"It would be much obliged." Freddy muse and Goldie fetch a cell phone before he leaves the building. Freddy watches him leave, but even though he knows Goldie hasn't been completely honest, he can't exactly force his brother to stay just because he didn't tell where he's going. All Freddy can hope: that Goldie won't get himself into trouble.

Goldie does not walk far away from the restaurant before he stops, with a small sight he turns his head to the slender and black puppet behind him. "What did you do to him?" He asks Marion angry.

Marion however isn't intimidated by the usual golden bear and simple replies. "You will know that soon enough. Here." And throws a small map to Goldie. The usual bear grabs it and notice there is a red circle around a building and a house number too. He glances suspicious up to Marion.

"You want to see him correct?" The puppet asks and points at the map. "That's where he lives."

"Anything else I need to know?" Goldie asks, his bad feeling is getting worse. But all Marion answered with is teleporting away. Goldie rolls his eyes. "Figures..." He checks the map and teleports off himself.  
The usual bear appears again inside a dark alley nearby the building, a safety measure he did every time he uses his powers outside the restaurant. Can't have he freaks people out. Although Goldie doubt anyone would really notice since it is already pretty dark, well that's winter for you. Goldie walks towards the building and do a small surprising observation. "Hm, not far from where Scott lived." He muses, recognizing this place when he and Kate found a very sick Scott... He misses that guy. No, he can't really think about that now.  
Goldie shakes slightly his head and goes inside. Rechecking the number, Goldie knocks on the door and gets the idea that Marion has pulled a horrible joke on him since it isn't Mike opening the door. The one who did is a red haired man, seemly a few years older than Mike. "Look whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." The red haired fella says flatly. Goldie raises a brow and replies a bit confused." Um, I'm not here to sell."

"Oh, then why are you here?" The man asks, now sounding wary.

"Does a Mike Schmidt live here?" Goldie asks, thinking he better get to the point before he gets a door in his face. His question calms the man down. "Oh yeah, he's my roomie." He explains and turns into the apartment, calling. "Mike, there's some guy who wants to talk to you!"

Goldie hears footsteps and a pretty down looking Mike comes into view, the usual bear about to smile and greet the man, that until he sense something is wrong with the young man, something has changed. Mike looks away for a few seconds, then tell his roommate. "Let him in, he's... A friend.."  
The red haired man does and Goldie walks inside.

"Would you like some tea? If we have some of course." Mike asks with a rather awkward smile.

"Sure." Goldie nods and Mike walks into the kitchen. Goldie didn't really need tea but knows from studying humans that offering a guest something to drink is mostly to be polite.  
So while Mike searches the kitchen for tea. The usual golden bear turns to the red haired. "I never got your name." Goldie says; mostly just to do something while Mike is making himself busy in the kitchen. The red haired glances up from his spot on the sofa. "It's Steve, yours?"  
"Calam." Goldie replies, thinking using his animatronic name might be a little stupid. "How long the two of you been friends?"

Steve chuckle and says amused. "I won't exactly call me and Mike friends." Goldie raises a brow and the man explains him laidback. "We tolerate, and sometimes help one another, but that's about it. Mike only lives here because he needed a place and I needed a roommate to help with the rent."

That's... kinda sad, does this mean that a bunch of animatronics are his only friends? Goldie is about to ask Steve about if he knows Mike has other friends, but just in that moment. Mike walks out from the kitchen with the cup of tea.  
"Thanks." Goldie takes the cup and takes a small sip, mostly to not act rude. Another awkward moment. When Goldie is not sure what really makes Mike acting a bit strange, like he's unsure how to be around him. With a sigh, Goldie sits the cup down and asks the man: "Can we talk?"

"Huh?" Mike blinks to only realize that Calam asked him a question. "Oh, um sure." He smiles weakly and leads them both into his room. Thinking of how he sees the animatronics has completely turned his world upside down, not to mention he hasn't gotten much sleep.

Inside the small bed room, Goldie sits down on the single chair and asks serious, but also in a caring way a worried father would to his child. "Mike, why didn't you come to work today when you're not sick."

Mike feels bad for doing it, but he only did it because he does not feel up to facing nor confronting his friends in what truth Marion made him realize. Just having Calem, or should he rather say Goldie around makes him feel a bit awkward and confused.

"Mike?"

"I know who you are." Mike blurts out, "You're not human, more a eh… animatronic.." Just saying it out loud makes him sounds kinda crazy. It feels so wrong saying it to a man he consider as Sean's adoptive brother, not the father figure of a golden bear.  
The blond man doesn't even blink, he stays as calm as ever, which Mike is kinda surprised how calm he take this. D-Did he make a mistake? Is Calem not like the others? Is he not Goldie? This is getting really awkward~

Goldie had a feeling the awkwardness is because of this, and he also knows who caused this. Marion has never followed any of their rules, never felt like part of the family when he clearly is. He lets out a sight and asks the man softly. "And does this scare you?"

Mike blinks; this isn't the words he expected. Then again he doesn't really know what this one is thinking. Sometimes, Goldie seems to be just as unpredictable as Marion. "I..."

"I can't really blame you if you do." Goldie says and adds with a weak smile. "Wouldn't it have been better if we just have been a bunch of sentient animatronics and not something there are possessed by deceased people?"

... Hit the nail right on the head. Mike would've wished that, would have made things just a bit easier. "I would, but..." He meets Goldie's human shape's more brown eyes, first now realizing those eyes weren't organic. "Knowing what you really are is not scaring me, just..." he looks away. "Confusing."

"Oh?" Well, that's quite the surprise. But Goldie is happy Mike doesn't stay away because of fear, it seems when he has gotten used to the thought, he will still stay by the youngster's side. That is good, but... then what is it that freaks him out? "So you just need time?"

Mike hesitates. "Maybe.. I don't know." He lets out a long sigh, why can't he get his mind to calm the freak down? "Everything is so confusing right now… the animatronics being possessed, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica being my deceased childhood friends... and Marion telling me they will kill agai—"

"He said _what_?" Goldie asks almost angry, no he is angry over what Marion apparently has said.

Mike looks up to the blond man— disguised animatronic— how can he even do that? No, no head back to this subject. "That's what he told me. For well…" He shifts a bit uncomfortable. "They have already killed..."

"...… So you know." Goldie muses sad after a long silence. And here he thought he is the only one holding on the gang's dark secret.

Mike nods slowly and for the first time feels he has someone he can talk about the horrors he went through in the other location. He tells Goldie about the mysterious Phone Guy explaining him how to survive and how he seems to know about their awareness, yet ended getting him killed. How the animatronics would try and reach him inside the office and only thing keeping them from doing it was two shut doors. About he panicked- made the power ran out and... "Freddy was at the door, playing the Toreador March while letting his eyes glow to the tune. I..." Mike looks away from the intense listing Goldie. "I wish I can forget his eyes, but it's pretty hard when an animatronic gives you a glare that screams: "I'm going to kill you"… I think he would've if not for the clock hitting six."

Goldie feels sorry for the young man and he has been living through that, something he never wanted anyone to live through. "It was a safety measure that we would be on stage to recharge before the customers arrive. Mike, you were very lucky." He tells the young man dead serious, well aware what would happen to those who got caught..

"I know, still I wonder." Mike turns back to the disguised bear. "Do you think they ever knew what they were doing?"

Goldie lets out a sad sight. "If they did, none of them would ever forgive themselves." He explains sadly and adds softly to the man. "None of us ever wanted to hurt anyone."

"Well, except the Toys." Mike remarks chuckling, just to get some of this heavy air away.

Goldie chuckles at bit over the remark. "Good thing they are so small then." Then the usual bear clears his throat and tells Mike somewhat seriously again. "When we got the restaurant, we all promised that no human will ever die inside those walls. I might be the only one truly knowing what they did when they were more robot than human, but we all knows that someone did this." He points at his own body. "To us, using the Fazbear Company as their hunting grounds."

"Is that why Sea- I mean Freddy- what should I call him now?" Mike asks, this is one of the things most confusing him!

"Call him Freddy as bear and Sean in human shape. That's what we do." Goldie smiles and adds chuckling "Less confusing."

"Okay, so that's why you have cameras build inside—"

Goldie's laugher interrupts Mike and the usual bear reveals to his surprise. "Oh that was just a cover-up we made for our employees. We don't really have build in cameras."

Oh okay, well one thing less to creep him out. "So the restaurant is really controlled by the animatronics?"

"Correct." Goldie nods.

"Do you know who you were before?" Mike asks, happy he got someone who is a bit less secretive than that blasted puppet. But just to his luck, Goldie shakes his head. "Nope, not a clue who I were before."

Huh? "Then the name Calem is just a made up name?"

"Oh that's my real human name alright." Goldie explains calmly as if this is a day to day conversation, which made this a bit ironic for Mike. "But I have no memories of my human self."

"Then how do you—"

"Spring told me." Goldie interrupts and explains the man that according to the hare. Before they became animatronics, him and Spring were co-workers at a diner called Fredbear Family Diner and the usual bear explains to the confused Mike. "Spring remembers his human past. So does Freddy." Goldie glances to Mike with a weak smile. "You were the one making him remember."

… Oh well, that explains why Sean were acting so.. upset when he remembered his past. "He took it rather nice." Mike muses, feeling a bit bad for his friend. "All things considered."

"He did, and my guess is that he only did because you were by his side and reminding him of the good things." Goldie says and explains sadly the young man. "Spring weren't that lucky…"

Mike does faintly remember something Marion told him about Spring. "He lost his mind.. didn't he?"

"Yes, all because he remembered his human past." Goldie nods, he sight and tells Mike calm but serious "Mike, I feel like I need to warn you. I understand if you want the rest of your friends to remember your childhood past and the tight bond you shared. But unlocking our human past has some deep consequences'. One of them is forcing them to realize their death, that their bodies are fake and not theirs. Freddy for a time felt trapped inside his, that's why he stayed in his human form for so long. Also, both Freddy and Spring are struggling with their knowledge of what they have lost. Their families they left behind and never can reveal what truly happed to them. Me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy knows we are human souls controlling a robot, yet still it is hard coping with it." Goldie scratches his neck with a sheepish smile on each animatronics' reaction to this truth. "Some took the news better than others.

"… Does the Toys know?"

Goldie shakes his head. "We won't tell them before they get older."

Mike understands why, especially when they already have enough to cope with. And to the three others of his friends. Just knowing how much damage remembering their human past can cause, well; Mike think it is best letting that stay in the past. It's not like their amnesia has changed them beyond recognition. "I will only unlock their memories if it is their choice." Mike says, he feels it is not fair he shall be the one making that choice. In his eyes, even with artificial bodies; they are still humans.

Goldie gives him a smile. "Thanks, now." His smile widens and he learns forward to the young man. "Let me tell you what you missed today." 

* * *

**I did rewrite this chapter more than once, since I on my first try made it more cliche by Mike getting angry that Freddy kept this secret from him. fortunately Mike reminded me that it is not how he is. but would you have wanted the "keeping secret and the person gets angry when realizing the truth, but still forgive them later on" cliche or do you prefer this more relaxed but confused reaction? I would like to know.**

 **till next time**


	53. Chapter 53

**sorry for the wait, but this is a rather long chapter, not to mention I wanted to make that fan-drawing of Scott done. you should check it out on my DeviantART page, there is a little Easter Egg in the text. fair warning though, I haven't drawn my AU Scott as the real deal since I am unsure how he really looks like. would be SO weird if he actually looked like how I drew him XD**

 **to frozem1: thanks and for your questing. hey Mike, why didn't you tell Goldie it was Marion who made them possess the animatronics?**

 **Mike: ... like what I have isn't enough to deal with! beside; does it even matter? you didn't write it**

 ***chuckle* smooth move, break the fourth wall and blame the writer forgetting that little detail.**

 **Mike: you welcome.**

 ***facepalm***

 **to GameZ Gaming: you're welcome, although I did find it a little bit strange. I mean I am just a amateur writer/artist. but anyway, glad you like how I made Mike deal with the truth. and for Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, well I am consider unlocking their memories at some point, not sure it would be every one will unlock their memories though.**

 **to reader: first; wow, that's many comments from you, but that's okay. let's see I can answer them all.**  
 **your questions about Goldie. remember this is an AU (alternative universe) so there is no child possessing Goldie. I will explain in later chapters where Goldie's powers come from of course. *reads next comment and freeze* eh... didn't think it that way... well, it's not like I'm really the killer *clears throat* I rather see myself as a storyteller who watches the story happen.**

 **Marion: *looks at me* what are you-**

 **please don't kill me!**

 **Marion: ? *disappears***

 **phew, seriously are you trying to kill me? oh right next comment *reads and smile* oh this is quite funny. so far only you have noticed the connection between the so far one short character April and Spring. and the Easter Egg from the Scott drawing... *begins singing the troll song***

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Freddy tells Mike after the human has revealed that he knows the truth of who they really are. Freddy is happy Mike took this whole thing this calmly, but it also does makes him feel like a big jerk of not trusting his friend better. "I wasn't sure how you would take it…"

"I admit, knowing this does still make my head spin." Mike admits to the bear, he glance to the three others, and can't hold back a smile. "But I can't deny either that I'm happy talking with my old friends again. I... I have really missed you."

"aww~ missed you too!" Chica laughs and hug the man.

"So long it doesn't get too sentimental for me." Bonnie remarks with an angry tone but means it well since he is smiling. The rabbit glance to Chica when she asks smirking. "What's with you and not liking hugs?"  
"What?" Bonnie muse offended. He can't explain why, he just… doesn't like hugs.

Mike chuckle a little of how uncomfortable Bonnie is with the subject, but he was also like this as human, so; nothing has really changed there. Oh, before he forgets. "This belongs to you." And Mike returns the locket back to Foxy, no longer the one who took it from Daniel. Nope, why? Because he IS Daniel.

Foxy takes the locket a bit hesitant, and with it around his neck. "It feels a little strange knowing this really belongs to me.." He admit sheepish. "I always thought it belonged to someone else."

"I'm surprised you kept it for so darn long." Bonnie remarks. "Especially when you didn't know it was yours."

Foxy glances up to him. "Maybe I did know." He takes the silver locket in his hands and smiles weakly at his own reflection from it. "Somehow." Whatever the case, he is not taking it off.  
"I cleaned it and replaced the picture with a newer one." Mike tells him. Foxy opens the locket. The picture is the same, just way clearer and easier seeing the five children faces. His eyes lands on the smallest of them and he realizes that kid do somewhat looks like a younger vision of his human form. He points at the child. "Is that one me?"

Mike takes a look and nods smiling. "Yup, that's you."

Chica looks at the picture over the fox's shoulder and notices. "Your hair is really dark, so is your eyes." She glances to Foxy. "Pretty different from your current hair and eye color."

"I like how they are now." Foxy objects up to her, but do admit. "Even though humans can't have that bright of yellow eyes..."

"You can always change or dim the color down." Freddy suggest friendly his fox friend. "Goldie did that to his human eyes."

Now that they do speak of their human shapes. "Speaking of human." Mike looks up to the surrounding animatronics. "How the heck can you change into a human?" It has confused him to no end!

"Let me guess." Bonnie grins. "That's the whole thing stopped you from realizing who we are."

"You bet, and I'm still trying figuring out how this human shape change works." Mike says annoyed, and it didn't make it better Bonnie begins laughing. "You would too if you were in my shoes!"

Freddy chuckle, but is a least a bit more helpful than the rabbit. "If you would like, I can explain it for you."

"That would be nice." Mike nods and Freddy begins explaining. While he does that, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy leaves to do something a bit more interesting than listing to another lesson on how their human shape works.  
When Freddy final have giving the human some knowledge of how it works, Mike has only one question: "Does the kids have a human shape as well?"

Freddy shakes his head. "No, we will tell them about this ability when they have grown more accustomed to humans."

"I can see your point, and speaking of the kid animatronics: how are they doing?"

Freddy smiles down to him. "For starters, they keep asking where you are. But fortunately they and we can manage without you, doesn't mean we don't need you." He adds with a sheepish smile, just to be sure Mike didn't get it wrong.

Mike smirks, and decides he might tease the bear a little. "Aww and here I thought I could get a long vacation."

"That would be new." Freddy remarks and adds smirking. "Ever since you came here." Playfully grabs Mike's hoddie like he's about to lift him. "We almost have to throw you home."

What can he say? He really likes being here "Ha ha! So truth." Mike laughs, and gets Freddy to let go of him. Well, he better make his paycheck worth earning. He makes that remark to Freddy when he leaves the bear and can't help but smile of Freddy saying. "You better."  
Mike walks into the almost fully build Game room and he barely takes four steps inside before he gets tackled down by a very happy Vixey. "Mike!"  
"Hi Vixey..." Mike groan in a weak chuckle under the white fox, boy he's happy none of them are as big (or heavy) as the older animatronics. "Please get off...I can't breathe..."

"Oh sorry." Vixey apologies sheepish and moves away from Mike, allowing the man to sit up.

With the white fox off, Mike can breathe again and gives her the hug she wanted. "You little rascal." He chuckle, more so when she tries roughhouse a little with him. But that she can do with someone who can handle her; and that would be Foxy. So before she gets too rough for him, Mike makes her calm down and shows him where the others are. BonBon and Chiara are playing with their plush vision of them, which is really adorable, seeing them play themselves in some grand fantasy adventure. They did drop their game the second they saw Mike and again the human's ribs have to pay the prize since they both wanted a hug.

"Did you find us a new invisible cloak?" Chiara asks after Mike made them let go of him.

Now that she does mention it, he needs to look in a shop or something for several pieces of fabric to this one, might even be a good present for her. "Still looking." He tells her with a weak smile.

Chiara pouts a little disappointed, but at least BonBon knows how to cheer her up. "We can write a list of what we need."  
"Yeah!" Chiara agrees, her smile do fade a little when she remarks innocently to Mike. "But I since I don't know how to write most of what we need."  
BonBon hands him a drawing with many child doodles with misspelled words beside them. "So we drew them instead!"

Understanding what they wrote/drew will be a challenge itself, but Mike thinks he can handle it, if not; he can always ask one of the gold ones. They have a knack of knowing children doodles. "I will look at it later." He smiles and put the drawing in his pocket. The young chicken and bunny smiles.

Vixey turns to the two seemly youngest of their little group. "Do you know how to make a wristband?" She asks them.

Chiara title slightly her head to Vixey. "Maybe, I can try when Mike gives me something for it."  
And BonBon adds in matter of fact. "For we cannot take what does not belongs to us."

"That's right." Mike smiles to them, he's glad they have taken that little lesson to heart. "Say." He scans around the Game room for one absent animatronic. "Where's Theo?" To his horror, the three looks a bit away; they seem a bit sad but not as far that they're sad Theo is not here. Oh... "You don't know where he is?" Mike asks them.

"No." Vixey muse and the two others just shake their heads.

Seems like he have to search for Theo, and give him a little company. He leaves the three and is happy none of them tried to stop him. It seems they clearly understand why and maybe even feels a little sorry they do not include him, but they are also still very far from just going over and invite him into their group.  
Mike finds Theo near one of the arcades and is a bit surprised that the bear has made it work without a coin. He walks a bit closer, about to ask how Theo did make it work, that until he noticed the little pile of arcade coins beside the young bear. It seems that stealing is also on this one's teach-not-to-do list. "Theo?"

Theo glances to him, before returning back to the game. "Hi."

Well at least he's not ignoring him, that's good. "What are you playing?"

"Geometry Dash." Theo replies and allows Mike watching him play as a cube glide through a seemly endless level. Mike knows this game, but never has been very good at it. He watches Theo for a little while before he asks him a bit worried. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Theo gives him an angry look, completely ignoring his cube box 'died.' "I don't need them." He snorts and returns back to the game. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Being alone is pretty lonely." Mike points out softly and he knows that from experience, he do not wish Theo's childhood be like his. "You have no one to play or share your arcade victory with."

Theo stops his game and look up to Mike with surprisingly sincerer eyes. "I can share them with you, right?"

Asking him and the others to become friends right on the spot might be pushing it a bit too much at the moment. "Of course." Mike answers Theo, having the feeling that he is the only one Theo can call a friend.

But that seems to be good enough for the young bear. "You try now." Theo smiles and put another coin into the arcade.

"I'm not very good at the game." Mike tells him, which is true.

Theo just rolls his eyes. "Neither am I." He pushes Mike to the arcade with; "So I think we're pretty equal at this point."

So Mike has to play of who could get most points in this game, they both failed pretty often, but that didn't really matter for Mike. All that mattered to him that Theo is enjoying himself.

"Can we try as well?"

Mike and Theo turn around; Chiara stands a little uncomfortable with BonBon shyly hidden behind one of the other arcades. Vixey is nowhere in sight.

Theo gives them both a hard look; he does not want them around and 'take' Mike from him. But Mike has other ideas. "Sure."  
So Theo reluctantly has to let Chiara play on the arcade as well. Chiara beamed when she saw the cube and the colorful background. "Ohh how pretty!" She cooed and begins playing with a small humming. That until the cube rammed into a wall and exploded a rather spectacular way. Chiara's face is rather hilarious as she stared at the Game Over/try again screen. "... What did just happen?" Since this is actually her very first time playing an arcade game.

"You died." Mike explains and has to stifle down a laugher at Chiara's reaction. "Oh... does it mean no more game?"

Theo rolls his eyes. "What kind of questing is that? Of course you can play again... stupid chicken." The last he muse to himself. But Chiara did hear it.

"I'm not stupid." She gives him a small glare, and then hugs herself insecure. "...It's not my fault I haven't played before..." She's not stupid, just... unaware of most things in this wide world...

Mike is about to lecture Theo of being mean. Then he notices something at the screen and can't help but raise a brow. "You sure?" He asks and point at the screen that shows how far she got. "For you got further into the level than me and Theo."

"No way!" Theo can't believe it; he has been playing this game longer than Chiara. But it is true; she has gotten more points than him and Mike. "Beginner's luck." He grumbles.

The young chicken simple shrug, not seeing the big deal getting more points. "BonBon, you wanna try?" She asks the bunny who is keeping his distance.

BonBon wants to try, but he's a bit too nervous getting near the short-tempered Theo. The bunny gives the young bear a small look, before he lower his eyes.

Mike can see that BonBon is too shy coming near on his own account, so he chose helping the bunny a little. He walks over to BonBon and with an encourage push gets him to join the two others.

The young bunny hesitating starts the game, but fail pretty quickly and almost burst into tears since Theo lets out a small laugh. However, Chiara quickly cheers him up. "Nicely done!" And BonBon quirk a weak smile.

Theo is about to object that the bunny's try was pathetic, but before he could, Mike stops him. "Play nice."  
So the annoyed young bear shuts his mouth and lets Chiara praise BonBon for practically nothing! He doesn't get her! About a minute later, he got enough and asks the two impatient. "Can I play the game now?"

"Sure!" Chiara says smiling and with a friendly push gets BonBon to move away from the game, even whispers to the bunny. "Try and watch how he does it. That's what I did."

Theo blinks over that remark and gives the two a slightly confused stare; did they... learn from him? Well, he IS the leader of this group after all. A smile creeps on his lips and with. "Watch and learn." He returns back to the game. Even though he's not making it easy since he doesn't even try allow them to watch.

BonBon pouts a little over this but is too shy to say anything and is happy Chiara is here with him since she can see what is bothering him. "Theo, we can't see!"

Mike watches them from small distance, even though Chiara and Theo is arguing about her and BonBon cannot see, they still seems to have a fun time when Theo reluctant moves a little so they can see. Even Theo seems to enjoy himself since he does let Chiara play again without making a frown.  
Mike doesn't notice someone is standing behind him. Not before Freddy's voice remarks with a chuckle. "I can't believe that actually worked." Mike blinks looks up to animatronic his friend Sean possess. Freddy smiling nods towards the three kids "Theo's actually having a fun time with some of the others."

"Heh yeah." Mike smiles and returns his sight on the three. "You know, Theo do in some ways remind me of myself when I was a kid."

Freddy gives him a confused look; he can't really recall Mike being anything like Theo. "I think he's more like Bonnie. Both are a temper tantrum."

Okay, that is pretty funny and true! "Ha ha! So true. " Mike dries off his tears of him laughing too hard. "No, I mean back when we first met, I was such a loner."

Oh yeah, man; he almost forgot how Mike was in the start. Freddy chuckle and say with a wink. "Oh I remember that. Kinda funny how you actually spoke to us, especially after what Tim did."

"Heh yeah." Mike rolls smiling his eyes and along with Freddy leaves the three kids. "That's pretty hard to forget"

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Mike parents took their child to the local park, hoping there would be someone their shy son could befriend since he hasn't befriended one single child in the kindergarten thanks to his huge shyness and lone nature. So Mike's father suggested that maybe a change of scenery would help. So here they were, as the part where both adults and children enjoyed the warm summer day._

 _"Alright, you can go out and play now." His mother said._

 _Mike; however wasn't very eager going out and meet other children. "Can't I stay with you?" He asked his mother, tugging her sleeve like it was a lifeline. His mother let out a sight and turned to her husband for help. Mike's father gave young Mike a firm look "Not before you have at least tried."_

 _Mike knew that look and reluctant left the safety of his parents. He walked towards a group of children playing soccer and stopped a few meters from them, struggling with himself of asking if he could join or just leave and play by himself. His parents wanted him to interact with other children, but Mike just couldn't bring himself speaking with the other children, least when they play a dangerous game a soccer..._

 _"Watch out!"_

 _Mike snapped out from his thoughts and saw a ball flew right at him, he froze and ended up getting the ball right at his face. He didn't get much hurt fortunately, more embarrassed since he heard several kids laugh at the round mark at his face from the ball._

 _"Whoop, sorry about that." One of the kids snickered. He took the ball and left Mike, no longer thinking about Mike anymore but, like several others did still find the whole deal a bit funny. One of the kids didn't though, he went over to the sobbing Mike and asked worried. "You alright?"_

 _Mike quickly dried his tears away. He hoped this kid would just leave him; this was the reason why he won't play with other kids._  
 _However, the kid didn't leave; instead he helped Mike back on his feet. "Sorry about that earlier." The older child nodded towards the one who accidently kicked the ball at Mike. "Tim can be a jerk sometimes."_

 _Mike didn't answer, he just kept his eyes to the ground, still hoping this kid would leave him alone. The older child noticed it and cleared his throat awkwardly. "So... um would you like to join us?"_

 _"No." And Mike left the older child, trying his best not burst into tears._

 _The older child watched Mike leave, then with a sight he told the boy who hit Mike. "Nice going. You just made a small kid cry."_

 _The boy who accidently kicked the ball at Mike stopped mid in a kick and gave his friend a 'what?' look. "I said I was sorry!"_

 _"Yes by laughing."_

 _"The others did it too!" The taller boy pointed angrily at the other children. A few of them felt a little bad while others had more or less already forgotten about the whole thing._

 _The older boy groaned shook his head over this. "Vraiment? (really?) Personne n'a donc appris les bonnes manières dans ce pays ...? (Haven't anyone learned common manners in this country...?)"_

 _"Speak English Sean!" The tall boy yelled annoyed, but his French friend completely ignored him._

 _Mike returned back to his parents and was pretty happy none of them tried making him leave and 'befriend' more kids. Beside from the episode with those children, the day in the park was pretty good. And when he and his parents left, Mike was happy he didn't need to see any of people he met here ever again._

 _About a week after the park._

 _Mike once again played alone outside his home, but nothing unusual for him there. Mike did prefer playing—_

 _"Oh, hi again."_

 _Alone? Mike looked up and was rather surprised that the same kid from the park is standing right before him._  
 _Feeling uncomfortable, Mike slowly packed his toys away. Thinking this boy probably only was here to laugh of him anyway._

 _The older boy looked around, and then asked with a raised brow. "Why are you playing alone?"_

 _Mike didn't answer, he took his stuff and silently went inside, leaving this boy out on the street. Feeling safe again, Mike went into his room and about to return back to his game until... he realized his favorite toy car was missing._  
 _"Hello?" The strange kid's voice asked from the front door, peaking inside. Mike quickly hid inside his room, while his mother went to the door and to the kid._

 _"Hi?" She asked a bit confused. "Can I help you with something?"_

 _"Not really." The boy admitted pretty calmly and showed her a toy car. "Your son just forgot this."_

 _"That's really nice of you." Mike's mother smiled and called her son. "Mike? See what this kind boy brought you."_

 _Mike peaked out from his room, not sure if he should approach this boy or not. "Mike." His mother said a bit hard, giving him the choice. Mike hesitated walked over to the older boy and with a very low "...Thanks..." He took his toy car and ready to bolt to his room that until his mother stopped him. "Now there Mike, that's not the way saying thanks."_

 _"It's alright." The older boy said sheepish and with a weak smile to Mike. "I get it, well... bye." And he left._

 _Mike watched this boy leave and from a sight from his mother made him look up to her. "Well, that's too bad... he seems like a nice kid." And she went back to whatever she was doing before this. Mike returned back to his room and back to his own game, then he overheard the older boy's voice outside and looked out his window._  
 _The older boy spoke with a girl with dirty blond hair whose holding a cat plush. This girl jumped excited, and with a few words; they both ran to the end of the street. A bit curious Mike left his house and hesitated followed the two or rather; this older boy. Why had that boy been so... friendly towards him?_  
 _He found the older boy and the girl at the local playground, here was the same boy who accidently kicked that ball at him._  
 _Mike hid behind a wall, but was still close enough to hear what these three were saying._

 _"What took you so long?" The tall boy asked grumpy, and added with eyes on the girl. "Let me guess, Clara forgot her stupid plushie." The girl named Clare gave him an angry glare, but before she could say anything._

 _The older boy stepped in between. "No, I was the cause of being late."_

 _"You?" The tall boy crossed his arms. "But you hate being late, so why where you—"_

 _"Remember that kid you threw that ball at?" The older boy asked with a frown._

 _The girl gasped and exclaimed angry at the tall boy. "You did what?! Tim, you big jerk!" Hitting him with the plush._

 _"It was an accident!" The boy Tim exclaimed, jumping away from Clara's 'weapon'._  
 _But she didn't really believe him and turned to the older boy. "Was it Sean?" At least he was honest._

 _The older boy, Sean nodded with a small frown. "It was, but I admit; laughing at him was pretty mean."_

 _"You trait—"_

 _"OH MY GOD TIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Clara interrupted him furies and the taller boy took the run from her._

 _Sean simple watched his female friend chase his older friend with a deadpan look, then with a sigh he went to one of the swings, took a piece of paper up and to Mike's small surprise: he began singing._

 _"I remembered black skies_  
 _The lightning all around me_  
 _I remembered each flash_  
 _As time began to blur..."_

 _Mike realized he knew this song and couldn't help but hum along to Sean's singing._

 _"Like a startling sign_  
 _That fate had finally found me"_

 _Clare stopped chasing Tim and with a smile returned to Sean and joined him (and Mike) to the song._

 _"And your voice was all I heard_  
 _That I get what I deserve"_

 _Tim joined by making a small radio play the song itself, he wasn't singing, instead he played on an air guitar to the music._

 _"So give me reason_  
 _To prove me wrong_  
 _To wash this memory clean!"_

 _Sean and Clare sang together, they did get a little off tune but they didn't care. Even Mike found this rather funny even though he wasn't part of this group._

 _"Let the floods cross_  
 _The distance in your eyes_  
 _Give me reason_  
 _To fill this hole_  
 _Connect the space between_  
 _Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_  
 _Across this new divide!"_

 _The last sentence Tim joined the song and the three laughed and let the song return as background noise._  
 _However someone was still singing though. Making the three friends look to the spot where Mike hid._  
 _"We got a spy here!" Tim yelled like one of the characters from his older brothers' game and startled poor Mike half to death._

 _The younger kid froze of this taller boy towered over him with an angry look. "P-P-Please d-don't hurt me." Mike stammered, fearing this tall boy would do that._

 _Tim continued glaring at him. "Give me one good reaso—"_

 _"TIM!" Both Sean and Clare yelled angry at him, making the tall boy make a rather comical jump and muse sweat dropping to his two friends. "Point taken..."_

 _Clare stomps over to Mike and Tim. "I'm not done with you!"_

 _For a second Mike thought she would hurt him with those furies eyes, then realized to his surprise that it was the tall boy her anger was against. "You big jerk!"_

 _"Stop calling me a jerk!" Tim cried angry back. He did winch of her retorted loudly back. "Or what?! You're gonna beat up a girl?!"_

 _"I'm considering it! It's not like you're acting like a girl!"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

 _Mike stare baffled at the two, not sure how to react on this. He did feel a bit bad though, he was more or less the cause these two friends were fighting._  
 _"Don't worry." He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped startled. Mike turned and saw it was the older kid, eh he thinks his name was Sean. Anyway, the older boy gave him an ensuring smile. "They fight all the time."_

 _"Oh... but they are friends?" Mike asked confused._

 _The boy nodded._

 _"So why do they fight?"_

 _"Sometimes we torment the ones we care about, beside." The boy chuckled to Tim getting whacked by the plush again. "Tim often deserves it." He blinked notice that Mike was staring dumbfounded at him. "What?" He chuckled amused. "Don't you have a friend you like to mess around with?"_

 _Mike head's dropped._

 _Sean's smile faded. "Oh.. um" He scratched his neck, not sure what to say about this._

 _"Lost your touch mister I-can-befriend-anyone?" Tim teased, finally has gotten away from Clara's fury. He had noticed the awkwardness around his oldest friend and the New Kid._

 _Sean gave him a small glare for that one. "It's called being nice, you should try it sometimes."_

 _Clare burst into a fit of laugher of that one and Tim pouted annoyed, muttering something like 'very funny...'._  
 _When done laughing, the girl asked Mike friendly. "Did you like the song?"_

 _Mike didn't answer, feeling a bit too embarrassed. But did winch when Tim, the one he did fear most rolled his eyes and said hard. "Why else would he eardrop on us? Duh." He mocked the girl._

 _"Duh yourself." Clare snorted annoyed at him._

 _"So, you're gonna tell your friends of our awesome singing?" Tim asked pretty boastful, completely ignoring Clara. Both Clara and Sean rolled their eyes at him, but Sean said for Mike since the brown haired boy only stood there with eyes to the ground. "I doubt that's going to happen..."_

 _"Why?" Both Clara and Tim asked at the same time, to quickly give each other a small glare._

 _Sean sighted and said with a nod towards Mike. "Because Mike has no friends."_

 _"Why?" Clara asked confused the slightly younger boy. "You seem like a nice guy, unlike SOMEONE ELSE." She growled with glaring eyes to Tim._

 _The taller boy winched away from her, he didn't fear her, not at all. He just... really didn't want to pick a fight with her again at the moment._  
 _But the temper tantrum of Clare aside, Tim looked at Mike for a few moments and unlike his two other friends. Tim knew how it feels to be alone; he was before Sean befriended him and also introduced him to Clara (which he still regrets). He took a step towards Mike and said sincerely. "Now you have."_

 _Mike looked up to him, eyes wide of bafflement. Did he just hear this one right?_

 _"Excuse me?" Sean asked with a frown to his friend._

 _Tim turned to his first friend, grinning like some maniac. "We will be his friends, capish?"_

 _"Hate to agree with Tim, but..." Clara sighted and said with a smile to Mike. "He got a point. If you would like us as friends that is."_

 _"Why wouldn't he?" Tim asked and boasted his chest proudly. "We're awesome!" And didn't see Clare gave him 'you're not' look._

 _Sean glanced to Mike, giving him a weak smile. And Mike returned it, for the first time feeling comfortable around someone near his age. "Sure." Who knows, maybe they will be his friends._

 _"Great! Newbie sing now!" Tim declared and jumped when Clara began yelling at him again._  
 _Sean walked over to them, lecturing they shouldn't be fighting around their new friend._

 _Mike watched the three and couldn't help but smile. He was carefully optimistic about this friendship._

* * *

 **as you can see, the future Flashbacks will be about Mike's childhood. I honestly don't know his age in this flashback, so I let you decide.**

 **till next time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**alright, finally here is the chapter you have been waiting for. this is the first part of the Christmas chapter.**

 **Freddy: I can see why you said you couldn't submit this on Christmas.**

 **yeah, of course I could've erased some chapters, but I reeeaaally don't like doing that.**

 **Freddy: well I can't speak for those who read this, but I am vraiment heureux you didn't.**

 **huh?**

 **Freddy: *chuckle* sorry I mean very happy you didn't.**

 **oh *smiles* me to. well guess I better answer the comments I got.**

 **to Reader101: glad you like it and I look forward hearing if you and your brother has found more hidden things in my story ^^**

 **to GameZ Gaming: thanks for understand, I like writing this story but I have to admit it also takes a lot of mental strength. keeping track on such a long story, not to mention make drawings for other people in the meantime is pretty hard.**

 **to reader99: wait 'everyone deserves to be forgiving' ? heh you keep thinking that.**

 **to frozem1: hmm he could be that age, but again I try keep their age unknown so you readers can decide on your own.**

 **to OppsieDasi: ehm... *chuckle nervous* sorry no idea what you meant with that one...**

 **Foxy: are you talking about me? *looks at me***

 ***shrugs* maybe we should just start the story?**

 **Foxy: good idea.**

* * *

Only one day before Christmas and it's the last day to finish the last preparations. Freddy, Goldie and Chica left to shop in the city for the last presents and also for some ingredients to the food. Leaving the three left to look after the restaurant and the kids.  
Spring and Foxy did most of that while Bonnie just relaxes by reading a book. Didn't take long before he finished it and thinks about going to the library to borrow the next book in this series. Yeah, he better do that before the place closes for the Christmas Eve.  
"Hey, I'm going to out for a while." He tells Spring who is helping Chiara with a drawing.

The golden hare looks up to him, about to questing why, then he notices the book. "Sure, me and Foxy can hold the fort." He smiles and returns back to Chiara with: "While you out, you should find a present for your girlfriend."

Bonnie lets out a laugh. "Nice try, but I've already done that." He hasn't been stupid enough of waiting till the very last day. Speaking of presents. "What are you giving Jeremy?" He and even Chiara blink when Spring flinches for some reason.  
Chiara did not understand, but Bonnie did. He has figured out that Jeremy and Spring are brothers, more than he and Spring is. Bonnie doesn't really it but he can't really change it, not to mention that Spring really cares about Jeremy. Or maybe not as much as he thought. "You didn't buy him a present didn't you?" He points out more than asking, that flinch said everything.

Spring muse something to Chiara and asks Bonnie to come with him. Outside the restaurant, Spring tells his adopted brother sadly. "Bonnie, I care about Jeremy, but that's not the excuse of giving him a present..."

"True, but brotherhood is." Bonnie remarks with a raised brow, the brow quirk further up when Spring flinches once again.

"How do you…"

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "It is kinda obvious. Your human shape looks very alike to him. Your behavior around him remind Jeremy of his "dead brother" and also how... how to say this; you are in tune with one another. More than we are." Bonnie tells Spring in matter of fact and adds with a frown. "I'm not stupid to miss all of that. So." He crosses his arms. "What is your real reason?"

Spring is not sure how to feel that Bonnie knows of his and Jeremy's bond, for starters Bonnie does not hide that he does not like Jeremy one bit, but he does seems to understand how important the blond is for Spring and that's probably the only reason he haven't bulled the man out. And yet, it seems Bonnie do not know why he can't give Jeremy a present… "Bonnie... he does not see me as his brother..."

Bonnie raises a brow, but before the rabbit can say a word.

"I know, I know that's not a good enough excuse in your eyes. But for me it is. I really hurt him when I was too much… well me." Spring says with a helpless shrug.

"So you do this not to hurt him?" Bonnie asks.

Spring nods sadly.

But what about his own feelings? Hasn't Spring been hurting enough already? Bonnie lets out a sight. "I have a good present idea for him."

"Bonnie..."

"You'll tell him who you are." Bonnie interrupts him.

Springs blinks several time, but when he got what Bonnie suggested. He shakes his head. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"He won't understand." Spring object turns with somewhat angry yet sad eyes to the purple rabbit. "He thinks I'm the tool that killed his brother…!"

Why is it so hard just tell anyone about this? Freddy thought Mike would turn away from them, but he didn't. Bonnie is sure Jeremy will understand as well, after he got his mind blown that is, but Bonnie can live with that sacrifice. "Then prove to him that you aren't!" Bonnie growls, getting a bit annoyed over how much Spring struggles to keep the truth away from his own brother while in reality he wants him to know. "What about you for once thinks about your own happiness?! For once let someone help you!"  
Spring stare at him for several moments, probably shocked that Bonnie has yelled at him. But, Bonnie just wants that sparkle to return in his brother's eyes! He doesn't want this so overly protective yet so sensitive side of him! He wants the old, overly cheerful bit naïve Spring back! "Let him in." Bonnie tells him.

Spring is rather surprised over Bonnie's little outburst, of course this isn't the first outburst he has ever faced from the rabbit. But as much as he dislikes admitting it, he wants Jeremy to know. He wants his brother back to his life even know he that it is wrong forcing Jeremy into this. Mostly because in the second someone knows, they can never leave or speak about it to anyone else other than those who already know.  
"I can't drag him into this…" He says sad, his brother has been through enough already.

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Yes you can, and trust me." He gives his gold colored brother a friendly whack over the shoulder. "You will thank me later for it." Spring only glances slightly into Bonnie's eyes, still very unsure about this suggestion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There is no doubt about what day it is today, even from inside the Parts and Service, Marion can hear that cheerful Christmas music and the animatronics preparing for the eve. Marion stays inside the Parts and Service, although he does feel a bit conflicted if he should join the festivities or not. In one hand, he sees no logic in doing it; he wouldn't feel any joy like the others so why bother?  
But in the other hand, a part of him wants to be part of this, he wants to enjoy this holiday. Be a bit human for once. Unfortunately, his logic wins over the tiny humanity he has left and Marion stays inside the room with only his thoughts as his companion.

Meanwhile outside in the party room, where things are way livelier than inside the dark Parts and Service. Freddy and Bonnie removes several of the tables and leaves four behind which Foxy and Spring puts together to one large table. With that done, Chica place a red Christmas cloth over the tables and with sign to Chiara and BonBon, they decorate the tables with plates, cutlery and glass with napkins inside and of course lights and small present figurine. With the two busy, Chica heads back to the kitchen and the food she is cooking. Then, out from the corner of her eye, she notices someone is watching her. She turns around and the one who is watching is Theo. Well his no food punishment did end today, so he must be pretty hungry. "It's not done yet." She tells him friendly and returns back to the cooking. "It will take a while before it is."

Theo did hope he could get something to eat; yes he is pretty hungry and would've stolen something to eat if not for the back thought that any of the older animatronics might punish him again for it. He never thought this punishment Goldie gave him could get this bad. So he chose be a little more careful in what he is doing, for now at least. "When will it be done?" He asks the older chicken.

"Not sure." Chica turns away from the dough and to the young bear. "Two hours perhaps, one if Spring gets the time to help."

"…Why? Does it get quicker done if someone helps?" Theo asks and takes a quick look after the gold colored hare but he's nowhere in sight.

Chica smiles a little over the somewhat oblivious and innocent question from the so usual angry kid bear "Sure, most things do."

"So why not call for Spring?"

"Because he's pretty busy."

Theo looks out to the others, Foxy seems to have time. "What about Foxy?" He turns back to the chicken; only to raise a brow of Chica lets out a short laugh. "I rather not, Foxy is good at many things. But not when it comes to doing thing slowly."

"Oh." Although Theo is not entirely sure what she truly meant by that comment. The gang does sometimes have a weird way of communicating. One of them is by using those strange hand-signs and others are being mean-but-not-mean to one another. He doesn't really get it and do gets a bit annoyed when Goldie told him he will understand when he gets older. But aside his annoyance of his oblivious of the older ones communication. Theo tries to think of other ways he might get something to eat, and the only way he can see it... well. "I could help." He suggests.

Chica almost drops the knife she using for the vegetables, admittedly surprised over Theo, of all the kids will be the first offering to help in the kitchen. She always thought that would be Chiara since she is somewhat a younger vision of her, guess she's wrong. "Do you know anything about cooking?" Chica asks him, a little uncertain about this.

Theo shrugs.

Well um okay...? Guess she has to find out the hard way. Let's see, what can Theo do with the least risk of ruin the food? Oh she knows! "You could help me chop these vegetable." She suggests the young bear and shows him the copping board with several vegetables on.

Theo hesitates a little, but does nonetheless walk over to the table, takes the knife and begins chopping the broccoli into the same size Chica have made them. When done with them, he does the same to the other vegetables and Chica quickly feels safe letting him continue. Theo (unlike Goldie) seems to know of how to handle a knife without cutting himself. So she let him help with the cooking and soon comes to realize that Theo seems to have a small talent in cooking, he sure knows what he is doing and rarely needs any advice. So when the pie is inside the oven, Chica tells Theo he is can take the leftovers. Which Theo do take without questing, even the green stuff.

"You're pretty good." Chica smiles down to him and offer him a basket with cookies inside. "Wouldn't mind if you helped me again in the future."

Theo smiling takes a cookie, already looking forward to the next time he can be in the kitchen. Besides from getting a little food, he also gets a sense of belonging when he showed Chica what he could. But he's still hungry though. "When will it be done?"

Chica can't help but chuckle, but do answer him. "Very soon, all thanks to you." Theo almost burst his chest proudly from that small remark. Chica smiles, then turn her gaze to the diner. "I wonder if Mike will be here soon." She muses mostly to herself.

Theo blinks, first now really notice that Mike is nowhere to be found.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike is of course planning on coming to the restaurant and celebrates Christmas with his friends; they are practically family for him. But before he could do that, Spring have asked a favor from him. And that's in by getting Jeremy to join the festivities.  
Mike was a bit taken aback by this request, but did quickly see why when Spring briefly explained him who he really is and what connection he shares with Jeremy.  
Mike jumps out from the bus near the blocks where the grumpy blond lives, he admit this neighborhood does look pretty nice, very peaceful too. Checking the paper Spring gave him and Mike finds Jeremy's house. Apparently Jeremy hasn't moved after Martin's death, a bit surprising from Mike's part since he do know how much it hurt living in a house filled with memories of those who now are gone. Maybe Jeremy views it differently?  
Only one way to find out. Mike rings the doorbells and moments later Jeremy opens the door.

"The hell?" The blond asks, surprised seeing Mike here. What surprises him more is: "How the hell do you know where I live?" He hasn't told anyone that.

"Uh.. Spring told me?" Mike tells him sheepish. He first now realizes how stupid it must sound that an animatronic told him of this location, it's not like Jeremy here knows about their secret. Fortunately, Jeremy didn't look surprised over this excuse. "Figures, it seems Martin has told that hare anything..." And the blond walks back into his house, letting Mike come inside as well.

"So, why did you come here?" Jeremy asks as he drops himself back onto the sofa and takes the beer he drank before the interruption.

But Spring's request is for the moment brushed off from Mike's small observation and confusions towards the blond. "You don't celebrate Christmas?" He asks, feeling bad for the man.

Jeremy lets out a small snort, as if the question amuses him. "Of course I do. But the ones I usually do it with are on vacation and I don't feel like having Martin's family on visit."

Mike is curious of the reason, but he sense that Jeremy doesn't want to talk about it, so he let the subject drop and gets back to the reason why he came here. "Then what about you celebrate the holiday at Freddy´s? Spring really wants you to join us."

Jeremy gives him an odd look. "For what reason?"

Mike blinks. "Uh... what?" He asks, not sure what Jeremy means about this.

"Does he do this for my or Martin's sake?" Jeremy explains. He gets up from the sofa and looks at the last picture of him and Martin. "If that's the case, then all I have to tell him is: I respect what you're trying, but enough is enough." He turns away from the picture and looks straight into Mike's eyes. "It's about time you stop thinking what he would do and starts becoming your own person, or animatronic..." Looking away. "Whatever."

Mike is pretty caught off guard with this one. It seems that Jeremy has finally forgiving Spring and now wants the hare to move on, be his own person instead of Martin. Only problem is: Spring and Martin is the same, he just can't tell the man that. "He would still like to see you..." Mike softly tells him. He might not really fancy Jeremy as a friend, but he is glad having the blond around. They both have been through hell and know what it means of losing someone too. Jeremy has just been better to cope with his loss than him, even kept his head high from all the hardship he has been through. And Mike can do nothing but respect Jeremy for it, even if he's a big jerk.

Jeremy glance to the younger male, he is somewhat happy he got invited and befriended Spring, but... it also hurt. "He can see me after New Year." He muses and returns back to the sofa.

Mike lets out a sigh, and is still a little surprised that Spring apparently knew this would happen. Before he left Freddy's Spring gave him a convolute and had told him only give this to Jeremy if convincing him failed. So... here goes nothing. "Here." He hands the blond the letter and takes a few steps back. Spring did also warn him that this letter will definitely piss the man off.

Jeremy opens bored the letter, but that quickly change into disbelief and anger the more he read this letter's content. " **That fucking rodent!** " Jeremy bellows with fury burning inside his green eyes. "He just went a new form of low!" And the man stomps out, not even taking his jacket on. He did take his car-keys though. "He is DEAD!" Jeremy sneers furies and points angrily at the startled Mike. "Get the fuck into the car!"

"Y-Yes sir." Mike stutter and sits into the car, both curious and trembling of what Spring wrote in that letter to make Jeremy this much angry.  
The blond drives to the restaurant, all the way grumbling curses and small dead threats to Spring, making Mike increasingly nervous, so he's both happy and a bit horrified when they arrives at the restaurant. Before he can speak though, Jeremy stomps out towards the building with so much rage Mike almost thought he could melt the surrounding snow.

"Alright, where the hell is Spring?!" Jeremy shouts through the diner, startling several of the animatronics and even making BonBon boot out in fear.

Freddy turns to the enraged man with a raised brow. "May I ask why you burst into our home and practically ruin the Christmas mood for us?" He asks annoyed over the outburst from the man.

Jeremy shoots the bear a glare. "Just tell me where that fucking hare is." He growls.

Freddy rolls his eyes, but instead of answering the blond's questing. He instead tells Bonnie. "Seems like you win.." And leaves.

"Hey! Get back your big f—" Jeremy never finished his sentence since Bonnie grabs him, lifts him like a doll and with an grin that just said he will enjoy whatever he is planning. "I'll show you to Spring" And Bonnie drags the somewhat stunned man away.

Feeling a bit safe again, Mike walks hesitated inside the building with the feeling he is missing something. "Sean, what is going on?" He asks the bear nervous.

Freddy scratches his neck with a small groan. "It seems Spring trusts Jeremy in letting him know about our secret."

Mike blinks up to him. "You mean about your souls?"

Freddy nods and have to admit. "I do not fancy the idea though."

"But?"

The bear sighs but do say with his hand up to his face. "But Bonnie convinced us that this is for the best. That Mr. Fitzgerald can be trusted." Lowering his hand and eyes his human friend. "And that's the only reason I let this happen."

Mike can't help but chuckle over a small thought, Freddy glance questing down to him so Mike says since he now knows whose really inside that rabbit. "Not sure your animatronic lives has erased it, but the Tim I knew would have done something like if he thinks it's for the best and would've completely ignored what others told him."

Freddy lets out a groan, for now when Mike mentions it. "... He still has that side..." Although years has made him mature enough to listen and reasoned if the others sees things as a really horrible idea. But Freddy can't really say this is a horrible idea, just... bad. Still he trusts Bonnie's judgment on this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let go off me you piece of—" Again Jeremy's words gets cut short for Bonnie did let go of him and Jeremy drops flat on the floor inside the office. Before he can get up and yell at the rabbit though. Bonnie holds him down from the back and tells him coldly. "You better not ruin this." Then he let's go and leaves with words that makes Jeremy heart stop. "He's all yours... Martin."

"Thank you Bonnie." A voice that sounds pretty much exactly like Jeremy's says in a friendly tone.

Jeremy's head snaps up and slightly hidden behind one of the shelf, stands a person that looks very like to him and only one person he knows of does that. "M-Martin?" He stutter, downright shocked that his twin brother is here. He should be death! But here he is, standing only a meter from him!

Martin gives him a weak smile. "Hello Jeremy." 

* * *

**dam da daaaaa! cliffhanger I know. give you a reason of looking forward to next chapter. but beside the cliffhanger, we did get a little more develop from Theo. proves he has a small talent in cooking, good for him!**

 **thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next Christmas chapter!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm back! and boy do I have a lot to say! first; the FNAF World game... it is AWESOME! although I can't play it for more than two hours per day since of those flashing lights makes me dizzy. and guess what: even in this game Scott is a TROLL! finished the game yesterday and then some text says I didn't finish it the right way. so now I'm searching for the "right" way, whatever that is... *sigh* I swear he only do this to get such a reaction from us... but the game is funny so what the heck? XD**

 **now, fangirling aside. back to this story. this chapter holds a special place in my heart, so does the relationship between Spring and Jeremy. you see... well I have a twin sister and like Jeremy and Spring, me and my sister are identical twins as well. and this might not count for every twin out there, but for me and my sister. the bond we share, well no one can ever replace that, for I have known and bonded with my sister before we even were born! how can anyone replace a bond like that?! so the thought of losing that bond... well the thought is unbearable. I will live on sure, but I'm pretty sure I will end up like Jeremy and do most thing in honor for my sister...**

 **enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. I will answer the comments in the end of the story.**

* * *

Jeremy gets slowly on his feet, not one second removing his eyes from his brother, afraid if he does; then Martin will be gone again. "Y-You're alive?— where have you been?!" He bursts out. He didn't mean it, he just... why did Martin let him think he was death?! "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

Martin looks away with a very sad look on his face. "... Jeremy.. I..." Here comes the hard part. Martin turns back to Jeremy, letting his brother see his new eye color. "I did die that day..." He muses softly.

"Wha..." Jeremy blinks, then he notices the eye color, Martin's eyes are no longer green but ice blue. Just like... no, no no no no this can't be! "Please don't say it." Jeremy steps away from the man before him, trying desperately blocking out what his mind already has realized by Martin's words, his new eye color and... Spring's personality. "Don't say you're him!" He cries in horror, or rather in denial.

Martin feels like his heart shatters, seeing his brother like this. But.. well, now he knows. And there is no do-over. "I'm sorry... I just..." He lets out a sad sigh. "I couldn't bear hold up this charade anymore; lying to you has always been hard. More so when I wanted you to know." He walks over to Jeremy and gives him a brotherly hug. "I am still here."

Jeremy steps away from him, the hole in his chest has been torn right up again and he feels a bit angry of why... why did Martin do this to him? Why did he make it hurt again? "Do you... have any idea how I felt when I saw your corpse." He asks, voice shaking. "Torn to shreds by... that body. Dang it Martin! It would have been easier if Spring just have tried being you!" It somehow feels easier being angry than accepting the truth that stares right at him. It feels easier being angry at Martin for what has happen even thought he knows deep inside that there was nothing Martin could've done, he told him himself.

Martin lowers his head a bit, but he does not leave Jeremy's side. "I sometime wish that too. Sometimes I wish I never unlocked my human memories, that I would've stayed as Spring..." He sits back onto the office table, and feels like the words just form themselves in his voice-box. "But my memories came back and I have realized that I have to accept my human side just as much I have to accept my animatronic side. If not... I..." he cannot finish the sentence, he still feel the sense of losing himself to an unimagined insanity over this knowledge.

"Animatronic..." Jeremy whisper, feeling numb of what he feared is true. Spring has, somehow been Martin all along. Oh how ironic the world is...  
He can't run away from it, and like Martin. He has to accept what truly happed to his brother. That not only the spring-locks killed him, but the suit itself: it became his new body. Forcing Martin to become the Spring bunny or as people now calls him: Spring the Golden Hare.  
"It's ironic." Jeremy muses with a croaked voice. He glance to Martin whose is slightly titling his head at him. Jeremy can't help but chuckle at this, even after so many years. At this very moment, it feels like it was only yesterday he and Martin had last spoken to one another. Not god-dang sixteen years. "You've become the very thing that took your life." He chuckle, and even thought it might be a little cruel. Jeremy can't find the irony in this situation.

Martin quirk a smile, yeah he has been very aware of that fact ever since he remembered his human past. "Heh yeah, and I still have remind myself of it."

Jeremy blinks a bit taken aback by this. "You really thought you were Spring?" He really thought he was an animatronic?

"Yeah.." Martin nods once, and glances to his brother. "I have only been Martin again for about a year. And..." He turns away, feeling uncomfortable about this but he does feel safe telling this to his twin brother. "When I realized who I was, what I have become... I felt trapped inside that body... I tried to get out, but no matter how much I took the suit apart... I couldn't leave it as I usually could..."

"Do you... still feel it this way?" Jeremy asks, for the moment forgetting his own disbelief and mind blown of what Martin has revealed to him. The instinct to be there for his brother surfaced once again, it's a feeling he never thought he would feel again. It made him feel whole again, so: screw it that Martin should be death.

Martin looks at the floor, but did admit sadly. "Sometimes..."

Jeremy walks over to him and like Martin tried not long ago, he did it instead and hugs his brother. To give him comfort and insurance he is here for him. Martin let's him do it, like Jeremy he has missed this bond they shared so much! It's a bond he doubts he can get with anyone else, this deep understanding between them. This bond was created from before they even were born, and it seems: not even this cruel twist of fate between them could break that apart.

"I missed you..." Martin muses, not even trying to stop his tears of sadness and joy he feels of finally and truly being reunited with his brother.

"Me to, you fucking moron." Jeremy sobs through his own tears, he doesn't like people see him cry. Martin is the only person he don't mind showing his tears to.

Martin can't help but laugh of Jeremy's comment, these somewhat hash words did lighten his mood. "Still mad at the nickname I gave you?"

"Hell yeah!" Jeremy steps away from him and tells Martins as he dries off his tears. "And I am so going to kick your ass for it."

"Good luck with that." Martin says with his iconic cheerful grin. "My butt is out of metal— a-auch!" He cries when Jeremy suddenly pulls his ear; hard.

The scarred of the two smirks at his blue eyed brother. "But you can still feel pain." He remarks gleefully.

"Darn... thought I could get away with it..." Martin muses with his head down. Then he glances up to Jeremy and seconds later, both bursts into laugher.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright everyone." Chica places the food she and Theo have made. "Dinner is ready!"

"Sweet!" Bonnie smiles and is the first at the table filled with all kind of food like apple pie, stew with pork and green inside, followed with potatoes to the stew, bread with garlic butter and a salad mix of fruit and nuts. While the rest sits down, Freddy walks to the office, knocks and asks the two inside. "You ready to join us?"

Jeremy turns a bit surprised around, for a moment there he completely forgot where he is. He glances to his brother, and Martin gives him a smile. "I need to change before I join."

"How much did you tell him?" Freddy asks the usual hare, he wants to be sure what he can say without confusing the man.

"Everything" Martin says and turns back to his brother. Jeremy has his head a bit down, but not for long as there is one thing he wants to know from the bear. "Did Scott know about this?"

Freddy gives the man a nod. "Yes, he was the first..."

"That's why you never hurt him." Jeremy thinks out loud, remembering all the times that oddball would walk up to these animatronics and talk with them as if they were indeed alive. Maybe Scott wasn't as crazy as he thought after all.

Freddy gives the man a look. "Of course we didn't hurt him. He was our father." That made the blond stare at him in disbelief. Freddy ignored him and adds before leaving the two. "You can join us when you're ready." He didn't feel up to explaining the man about their past at this moment. Now he just wants a nice evening with his family.

With Freddy out, Jeremy turns back to his brother giving him a questing look. "How the hell did you know I didn't have any plans for this year?"

Martin lets out a small chuckle. "Come now, don't you think I would know?" Jeremy does reveal more than he thinks with all that complaining he does. "I didn't want you to spend the Christmas alone, so..." He chuckle.

But Jeremy knows what he is going to say and smirk. "So blowing my sanity is your present for me? I'm touched." The last he says in a mocking tone, still he is smiling. Admittedly, getting his brother back is the BEST present he has ever gotten!

Martin lets out a small laugher. "We should join the others." He says with a nod towards the door where the sound of the others talking while eating the food. The usual hare grins sheepish to his brother. "I've long waited to taste Chica's new recipes."

"Is she really that good?" Jeremy asks and leaves the room. He turns around; waiting for Martin, but his brother did not follow him. Then seconds later, he feels a furry hand on his shoulder and he looks up to Spring who gives him a smile. "Well, she is way better than you." Spring says.  
Jeremy blinks, taking a moment of reminding himself that it isn't really Spring who speaks, but actually his brother's soul that somehow is trapped inside this suit. And when he finally got it and realizes what his brother just said. "Oh shut it!" He waves angrily Spring's hand away. "You're no better..."

Spring chuckle and both joins the others at the table. "Never said I was, but I do at least know how to cook edible food. Unlike someone else I know." And he glances smirking to Bonnie. The purple rabbit swallow the pie he is stuffing down and points his fork at the golden hare. "Don't you dare speak about it." He warns the hare angrily.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asks and takes himself some potatoes. "Blew up the kitchen?" He only meant it as a joke, but from the annoyed look Chica gives a winching Bonnie, it seems he guessed right. "Wow, and here I thought I was bad." He remarks dryly.

"He once forgot put water to rice" Spring explains and almost got the stew thrown at him for this. More so when pretty much anyone around the table starts laughing.

"I once sat fire to some pancakes I made." Mike says, sure he was really embarrassed when he did it, but now. Well he just finds it as a funny story.

"How did you succeed doing that?" Foxy asks him.

"There was a good show in the television and completely forgot about them, that until the fire alarm went nuts." Mike explains, and adding in his own mind that the pancakes was kinda the fox's soul's fault too.

"Guess I can make a funny bummer story too." Foxy smiles and begins telling the kids and Jeremy about when he got a skateboard home and Freddy broke it by landing on it. Most of the dinner's conversations are about funny stories they all have been through and even through the Toys didn't have any; they still found some of them funny. After the food, Goldie lets the kids leave the table and play on the arcade. About an half hour later, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy joins them and the young adults and kids has a blast in seeing who could get most points in the game Fruit Ninja.

"How old are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica anyway?" Jeremy asks the two gold animatronics, frowning a bit of their kinda childish behavior, more so of Mike's since he looks about the twenties or so.

"About the same age as Mike, they are his old childhood friends after all." Goldie says, and turns to the playing group with a weak smile. "But that doesn't mean they're not allowed to play. We all need to let our inner child out once and a while."

"Especially when you work at a place like this." Spring adds chuckling.

Jeremy gives Spring a look. "Well, that explains why you loved working here even as human. You're practically a kid yourself." And that's no lie.

"I take that as a compliment." Spring smiles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After a few hours of enjoying one another's company and simple act like a family, it became time for the presents. The kid animatronics got mostly toys which they immediately begins playing with the second they realized these objects is truly theirs.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mike got a little item they could call their own as well and then a shared present Goldie bought for them, just for the heck of it. Which is a Wii with two multiplayer games.  
Goldie got several books to his own personal library and Spring got a bag filled with materials for his talent of drawing. Jeremy didn't get anything, but knowledge of Martin being 'alive' is a present for him, so he isn't much bothered of not getting anything.

"Anyone up to get beaten in Mario Cars?" Mike asks grinning his friends while waving the new Wii game. Foxy snatches the new game from him, also grinning. "You on." And both runs to the television that mostly is used showing menu on food or news of attractions. To Mike and Foxy's small surprise, Jeremy joins them. "Stand aside ladies and let the champion show how it's done." The man says with so much confident that you could use it as butter on bread.

"I believe when I see it." Foxy remarks and the blond gives him a confident look none of them has seen before. The man actually looks happy. "Don't drop your jaw when I leave you in the dust." The blond warns him and they begin the game.  
It proved that Jeremy wasn't joking when he said he is good at this game. Foxy, who never has played this game before didn't stand a chance while Mike has played it several times before could just barely keep up with the blond.

"Wow, you are pretty good." Mike admits after losing to Jeremy the fourth time.

Jeremy gives his console to a very curious Vixey and tells smirking the young man. "I got lots of practice with two certain kids." The smirk vanishes a bit when he glances to Spring. The hare did hear his remark and turns away with a sad smile. Jeremy feels a little bad mention his brother's kids, but it is true what he said; those two loves to play car games with him. He clears his throat and says with a smirk to Mike. "And if you ever hope of defeating me in that game; you'll need a lot of practice."

"I sure will." Mike chuckle, and is kinda happy Spring chose telling Jeremy about their secret. It has improved on his attitude a lot, or maybe Jeremy only is nice because it is Christmas? He doesn't know, but probably will figure that out in the near future. The young man turns back to the two foxes, asking them with a grin. "Ready for another route?"

"Ye bet matey!" Foxy grins, for even though he is really bad he still finds the game funny.  
Vixey nods and ready to try out this game as well.

"I wanna try when one of you gets tired!" Chica calls to the three smiling as she brings in a big plate filled with candy and other sweets to the table where the adults sits, one of the sweet is being those Danish doughnuts which Goldie of course takes first.

Bonnie takes what looks like a strange chocolate ball with coconuts sprinkle over them and after tasting it, he tells Chica with already the second one in his hand. "These are really good."

Chica gives him a smile. "I make sure telling Theo that."

"Theo made those?" Goldie asks a bit baffled hearing this.

Chica nods and says while she takes a small handful of English wine gum. "Yeah, he is pretty good at cooking and even if he weren't. The book said making these Cocoa-Oat-Coconut Balls is easy enough for a child."

"Long name aside: Are these from the book you bought from our last shopping trip?" Freddy asks and takes himself one of these chocolate balls with coconut sprinkles.

Chica nods smiling. "Yup! And next year I want to try out something named "Risalamande" the book did note that where it comes from, it is used for a little game."

"One more thing I can look forwards to." And Bonnie grin gets up and adds close to Chica. "And I'm going to miss that mistletoe as well." He adds since Chica did stand under the plant and as the tradition says, he kisses her, making her blush slightly.

"Teenagers." Jeremy rolls his eyes and gives Spring a odd look when the hare and even golden bear starts laughing. More so when Bonnie and Chica yell at them, both their heads as red as a tomato.

,,,,,,,,,,,

It did get pretty late when this little party ended and the two humans goes home while the older animatronics takes the Toys to their sleeping spots before they goes to sleep themselves. Only when things truly calm down; the door to the Parts and Service opens and Marion peeks out. He has been struggling with himself to join them all day, but now... it seems he is too late. The puppet wish he can feel regret, but all he feel is a cold darkness. He's about to return back to the dark room, but before he did; his eyes catches a lonely present under the tree and to his none existence surprise. It has his name on, his animatronic name, not his human name. Still it did make him just enough curious to teleport over to the present and unwrap it. Blinking he takes out a small radio and a frame with a picture of every animatronic smiling towards him. Marion knows this is a very heartwarming thing they did for him, showing that he is part of this family. Sadly he just doesn't remember the feeling being happy about gifts like these, but that doesn't mean he won't treasure these two gifts. He teleports back to the Parts and Service, places the frame carefully beside his usual sitting spot. And with a weak smile he begins listing to the radio that plays a sweet Christmas song.

* * *

 **sorry if it got a little too personal up in my starting note, but without my own experience of being twin, I could never make the story arc between Jeremy and Spring.**  
 **oh almost forgot, this is the Christmas Chapter, sorry got a little caught up in the first part *nervous smile* sorry about that...**  
 **before I answer the comments I got from last chapter, I just wanna explain that the food they got in this chapter is actually the same food I got in my two Christmas. (I'm a divorced child so I have two Christmas) if you want to know more about the food, then please tell me since I think this Author Note is going to be pretty long already.**  
 **now to the comments I got.**

 **to Nightprincess123: thank you for liking my story. as for the updates, I will try and submit two chapters each week although it can happen to be only one. it depend on how busy I'll be.**

 **to Reader101: me a troll? I take that as a compliment XD  
about the dreams? well there isn't really a reason for Marion to give them to Mike anymore, unless there is something else he wanna tell the man.**  
 **about the note Jeremy got; what Spring said-**

 **Jeremy: don't you fucking dare!**

 **yikes! okay! um... next question**

 **to GameZ Gaming: I know right! the game is- great! now I'm fangirling again! sorry! eh he he, but yeah, the game is pretty good. thanks, I guess there is a advantages seeing everything in pictures instead of words.**

 **to reader99: every story needs a cliffhanger XD I wanted something different with the Toys than them just being clones of the faz-gang.**  
 **and about Marion, he won't, why? he has no feelings...**

 **to frozem1: one thing that young bear can do with pride and call his own talent.**

 **to OppsieDasi: Foxy: ohhh.**

 **... I still don't get it... which makes me feel pretty stupid-**

 **OppsieDasi: Wait, FNAF world is out? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

 **yikes! *fall onto the floor* eh he he... yup, it is out..**

till next time.


	56. Chapter 56

**well, giving you News like those two times seems pretty useful, so I think I will continue doing it when I feels to.**  
 **I think the read aloud will be a reality, but it will only be made when this story is at its end. and I have been made aware that several people that read this fanfic does use Google Translate to understand what has been written. to those I just wanna ensure that the read aloud words will be the same as this story. so for those, you can simple read this story and then enjoy the drawings to the story.**

 **I wish I could give you a fully translation of the story, but the only two languages I can is English and Danish which is my main language. so only if there are some danish people following this story, I will translate it to danish. other languages, well someone has to do that.**

 **before I answer the comments I want to make a shoutout to JK113 or vinsifroid for the proper French translation. I really happy you offered the help.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

After New Year, Freddy announced that the game room will open to the public very soon. Something the Toys surely didn't fancy the thought of, mostly because all of them considered that room as their haven. Theo and Vixey got very offended and angry, both tries do what they know best when things don't go their way. Which did mean a lot of fighting between those two and the older animatronics, since both sides think they are right and the others are wrong.

That did scare BonBon and he got another reason to stay clear from those two. Sure he is also very upset about the news but he is mostly scared. Scared of the thoughts of what would happen to them when their haven is open for the humans they try so hard stay away from. He's not sure about the others, but this little bunny is not ready to be around the humans! Sure he knows some humans are good, Mike and Rena, even Steve has proven that to him. But... he's not so sure about the rest... he dread the day where they have to entertain people again.

"Hey."

BonBon turns his green eyes to his left, seeing it is Chiara, he gives her a weak smile. "Hey.." She is the only one he will without hesitating call his friend, she has more than once stood up for him and he has made her happy by playing dolls with her. He doesn't really mind it, though.

Chiara sits down beside the resting but oh so worry looking bunny "Something wrong?"

BonBon quickly scans the area, seeing if Vixey or Theo is around. Things have gotten a bit better, he's not as afraid of them as he was in their former home, but he still doesn't really like their tough attitude and less so since they do consider him a coward. It's not his fault everything is so scary... fortunately, neither the vixen or the bear is around, so the bunny feels safe enough telling Chiara what is bothering him, or rather... "Do we really have to leave this room?" He asks her with a low voice. But of course, he already knows the answer, the ones they once replaced and the two golden colored animatronics made it clear this place won't soon be theirs.

Chiara sits gently her wing on his back. "... Sorry." She too has tried making the older ones change their minds, in her more calm manner. Unfortunately, Theo's and Vixeys behavior has made; especially Freddy lost his patience and thus wouldn't hear any more arguments or words from any of them. So Chiara would try when he calms down a bit.

"I can't make people happy like Bonnie and Spring..." BonBon continues sad, making Chiara turns her blue eyes back to him. The humans in their old home often said he was a newer and better vision of the old Bonnie, but seeing the purple rabbit on the scene; BonBon realizes that Bonnie is the better one. Bonnie knows how to play on the guitar and he clearly has people's love. The love BonBon got from the children back then... it was towards Bonnie, not him...

And realizing that, with a mind of a child.. it hurt. "...I'm only a copy of Bonnie..." BonBon begins crying.

Chiara feels sorry for the blue bunny, but she has no idea what she can say to tell him otherwise. After all, she is a copy of Chica... so the only thing she can do to comfort her friend is giving him a hug, trying her best holding her own tears back.

Not far away from them, Mike stands, more or less hidden by the new arcade. He could easily just go over and comfort both of them and it will help sure, but maybe it is about time the young bunny gets to know the purple one a little bit better. Even Bonnie has to admit him and BonBon has a few problems with one another since BonBon was created to be him in the first place. The young man leaves the room and goes over to the scene, although this time, only Freddy and Goldie are on it. And because they are performing, he walks into the kitchen and asks Chica. "Hey, seen a big purple rabbit with a big mouth around?" Mike asks smirking.

Chica gives him an amused smile. "No." Glancing quickly around, she lowers down and whisper giggling to Mike. "Bonnie is in his human body, Jeremy did kinda force him."

... Okay, now he's just curious why Jeremy; who has for about fourteen days ago gotten revealed what the animatronics truly are. "What does he wants from Bonnie?" Mike asks in the same manner so he wouldn't reveal his friends awareness to the cooks.

"Oh, he wants to teach him about the high and low voltage installations. You know, so Bonnie actually can do his "human" job." Chica tells the human with a chuckle and takes out two pizza from the own. Those two she gives to two waitresses. With the two oblivious humans gone, Mike remarks. "So if I smell burned fire and artificial skin; it's just Bonnie."

Chica lets out a laugher, although have to stifle it down since it did make some of the cooks give her odd looks. "Good one." The chicken whispers and adds while pushing the brunette out. "You better leave before you make me reveal our little secret."

Mike leaves the kitchen smirking. It didn't take him long tracking down Bonnie or Tim, Goldie's advice calling them their human names in their human shapes sure helps. Makes a bit easier for him, but also making sure no one will suspect who they are most of the time.

Inside the office, Tim is watching a bit impatience Jeremy as the older male shows him how to proper correct power socket without getting electrocuted or cause a later fire. "You got that?" He asks the usual rabbit.

Tim takes the training power socket and copies exactly what the man showed him, having a robot mind that can record small events is sometimes very useful.

"Tim." Mike calls, feeling kinda like an intruder since what Jeremy is teaching Tim can be pretty important.

Bonnie/ Tim blinks turn away from the training power socket, reacting on his human name just as much on his animatronic name. "Sup?" He asks, placing the power socket on the table.

Jeremy didn't look happy about it, but did, at least, keep his mouth shut and listen what the younger male has to say.

"Can you help me with BonBon?" Mike asks the usual rabbit.

Tim blinks once again. "Ehhh sure? But I not the greatest in child consoling." He tells the brunette sheepish. But anything better than this boring lesson.

Oh, Mike knows, even as human Bonnie or Tim is more known to solve the problem through action and that action is rarely by soothing words. Still in this case. "I know, but I still need your help with him. You see:" And Mike explains the usual rabbit of what he heard BonBon being greatly upset about.

"Kid's got issues." Jeremy remarks and adds a little sharp. "Too bad you can't just reset him." He is still getting used to that every animatronic is in fact possessed by human spirits.

Tim is admittedly taken aback by this, he never thought it would bother BonBon that much... of course, he will help. But first; "Oh we can get reset." He remarks to Jeremy, making both humans give him confused looks. The usual rabbit fits his hand in front of the blond. "The same way you humans do!" He growls.

Jeremy steps a bit away from him but is far from being scared enough to shake his pants. "You just try bucky, just clean up the mess when you're done." He remarks angrily back, maybe not looking scared but his whole being has gotten into Fight or Flight mode.

Mike rolls his eyes at the blond. "Even now you still think they will kill you?"

Wait what? why would Jeremy think that? He'll never kill the guy, just throw him around a little. Tim steps away from the glaring blond. "You be happy I'm such nice guy."

Jeremy lets out a dark laughter from that remark. "Nice guy my ass..."

Tim rolls his eyes. "You right." And he whacks the man over the head so hard that Jeremy ends on the floor, almost knocking him out cold. The usual rabbit smirks to the dazed man. "I'm only nice to those I like." And leaves the room with: "Let me change first alright?"

"S-Sure." Mike stammers, he did not see that coming! "You alright?" He asks the blond worried.

Jeremy sits moaning up, caress the spot where Tim hit him "...Stepbrother or not... I'm gonna kill that rabbit." He growls.

Okay, he's fine. Mike walks back to the usual rabbit and tells him seriously. "You know you could have done a lot of damage." He looks back to the usual rabbit. "Your hand is out of metal after all."

"Don't worry, there are several layers of textures between the metal." Tim ensures to the man. "I don't know the names of them, but it does that my hits hurt just as much as a normal human... with a bit more strength of course." He smirk.

"A much more..." Mike muses as they separate. But the usual rabbit's words does make sense, Freddy; as Sean did hit him once. It hurt sure, but it didn't feel like being hit by a metal bar, which he is thankful. Back to the game room, Mike walks over to the still very upset BonBon and Chiara. "Hey.." He smiles softly to the two.

BonBon and Chiara look up and the young bunny tries to hide his tears. "Hi, Mike..." Letting out a small gasp when the man gives him a hug of comfort. BonBon eyes are a little wide of surprise, but it didn't take him very long before accepting the hug and softly sobbing into the man's shirt. He did in some sense consider Mike as his father. Chiara snuggles up against Mike's side and the man wraps his right arm around her as well, doing his best giving them both comfort.

"If I was to cute stuff, I would have daawed at this sight."

BonBon freezes in Mike's arm by hearing the purple rabbit's voice. Sure he didn't fear Bonnie anymore, but he still is nervous around the way more confident rabbit.

Bonnie kneels down before the three, yet his magenta eyes are on the blue bunny. "Why the waterfall blue boy?" He asks BonBon with his usual confident in his voice.

BonBon hides his head the best he can under Mike's arms, he did not want Bonnie to see him like this.

"It's alright." Mike ensures him softly, stroking his back gently. "You can tell him."

BonBon's green eyes meet Bonnie's magenta's. "You promise not to laugh?"

"Sure." Bonnie nods, for he does already know what is bothering this young one, still he does want to hear it from BonBon's mouth.

"...They said we were better than you... but I'm..." BonBon hides his face again in Mike's shirt. "I can't be as cool as you...!"

Bonnie has to admit that having the apparently 'newer and better' BonBon saying this did stroke his ego. He did indeed feel pretty angry, maybe even jealous when these Toy rip-off of him and his friends took the scene from them. "So you think I'm cool?" He asks the younger bunny.

BonBon slowly nods in Mike arms "Y-Yes, people love you, a-and they will no matter what you do."

"Say that to Jeremy." Mike chuckle sheepish, making both bunny and chicken give the man a questioning look. But Mike didn't go further into details and by the look on Bonnie's face, it's best not stroking that one's ego further by revealing to the kids that this rabbit so far has gotten away by almost knocking a human out.

No matter what Spring or Goldie might punish him for this stunt later; Bonnie still think it is worth it. Anyway, back to this little issue. "That's not being cool, okay maybe it is, but that's not the point." He tries to explain his no longer rip-off copy, which he is happy BonBon isn't anymore.

BonBon blinks. "It's not?"

Bonnie shakes his head. "Nope, there is a reason why I can be on the stage and can get away by being a bit over the top at times." He smirks sheepish. "Because I am confident in my abilities and has never been afraid making a fool out of myself from time to time. I've rarely cared what others said about me." except when they mistook him being a girl, that does still pisses him off. "Always has been like that."

"... Would I be like that too one day?" BonBon asks.

Bonnie's ears raise towards the younger one as he asks. "Do you really want to be exactly like me?" For he won't have that, the others probably feel the same. One Bonnie is enough.

"...Yes."

"You don't sound so sure."

BonBon lowers his eyes, and after some hesitating. "... How else can I make them like me?"

"What about being yourself?" Bonnie ask, making the younger bunny look confused at him. The rabbit gives him a smile. "You don't have to be like me, that wouldn't be that funny now would it?"

"No, one idiot rabbit is enough." Mike chuckle, then gets cut off from Bonnie that whacks him, not as hard as the one Jeremy got though.

"Shut up, my point is BonBon." Bonnie looks right into BonBon eyes. "I don't want you to be like me, I want you to be your own person."

"Don't you mean animatronic?" Chiara asks with a raised brow of Bonnie's choice of words.

The purple rabbit gives her a cocky smile. "Robot, human, the same thing for me. The only difference is how we were built."

"So..."

Bonnie turns to the blue bunny again. "You won't be mad if I don't like playing on guitar?" BonBon asks him carefully.

If he didn't like it, then why did he wanna learn it in the first place— oh right he wanted to be like him, Bonnie reminds himself. He resists the urge to groan and says as calm as he can. "No, I won't... again, you're not me. So, what do you like doing?" He asks, hoping BonBon, at least, has some interest that is not his.

BonBon mouth twitches into a weak smile. "I.. uh, I really like to draw."

"Hm, guess you take more after Spring." Bonnie shrugs, not really surprised. "Better role figure than me anyway."

"B-But you're way cooler than him."

Bonnie blinks, but can't help but grin of the praise from BonBon. "I know."

"Real modest there..." Mike rolls his eyes, not one bit impressed.

Bonnie smirks to him. "I am many things, but modest is not one of them."

"I can see that."

Bonnie let out a laugh and notice that BonBon is laughing, not as loud as him, but still laughing. He fists his hand to the blue bunny and after a moment of hesitating, BonBon fistbump it.

"Awww~ you're bonding, that's so cute!"

Bonnie, BonBon, Mike and Chiara turns their eyes to the door and Mike almost got a foot in the face from BonBon's reaction. "Rena!" The bunny cries, not in sadness or fear, quite the opposite. The young bunny leaps over to the young woman and into her arm.

Rena laughs hugs the bunny, really happy over receiving such a reaction from the only one of the Toys she ever got the chance to bond with. "Missed me, cutie?" Not noticing the snicker from Bonnie of the small name, she did notice Mike whack him over the head, though.

BonBon nods. "Uh huh," And Rena's attention is back to him. She gives him a big smile. "Did you make any friends while I was gone?"

The bunny nods again, having a smile not even Mike can make him do. "Yeah, Chiara is a good friend, and I have just befriended Bonnie!"

"Just befriended me?" Bonnie whisper slightly confused down to Mike, he glances to the younger bunny. "Then what in the world did he see me before if we're not friends nor family?"

Mike shrugs. "Ask him." And quickly adds in a small sneer when Bonnie opens his mouth. "But not now!" Bonnie rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut.

"That's wonderful news!" Rena praises BonBon, making the bunny for the first time show being proud of something. BonBon did, however, return a bit back to his shy nature when he asks Rena. "Y-You want t-to meet them?"

Rena smiles. "I already know Bonnie, but I would love meeting this Chiara." Making the small bunny beam to her and jumps over to Chiara, who under this whole reunited meeting have stared at the usually really shy bunny show such confident around this strange female human. The young chicken do blink when BonBon introduces her to this Rena. "This is Chiara."

"Ohh a canary bird, how pretty!" Rena smiles but does blink confused from Mike and Bonnie looks. "What?"

"Chiara is a chicken." Mike tells her. "Just like Chica."

"What's a canary bird?" Chiara asks as this is not the first time someone has mistaken her for that bird. She flinches slightly when Rena suddenly kneels down beside her, Chiara is happy BonBon likes this one, but she feels more comfortable around Mike and thus hides behind the man.

Rena is a little disappointed over this subtle move. She did hope the others would be just as welcoming as BonBon, but a quick reminder from Mike did remind her that only BonBon knows her, for the others; she is just a stranger. So she has to befriend the three others the old fashion way. "I have a picture of one on my phone." And she shows the slightly nervous Chiara the picture of a real canary bird.

Chiara takes a look at the yellow bird on the phone and can more or less see why some have mistaken her for one.

She looks back up to Rena and gives her a weak smile. "It's a pretty bird."

"Just like you." Rena tells her smiling and resits to giggle as the young chicken blush of the praise. "So, Chiara, what do you and BonBon do for fun?" She asks the young animatronic, getting quickly aware she and BonBon are just like kids, and she really likes that!

And both tell her what they usually do together, and Chiara can see why BonBon likes Rena. She is a really nice human.

* * *

 **okay, I know Marion doesn't really appear in this chapter, but a few people have kept question me why I so often write that Marion have emotions and yet still can treasure things such as his task a gift giver or the presents he got in the last chapter.**  
 **well, the reason for this is that Marion still remembers the feeling of treasure something. he could once feel, but since he can't now, all his emotions is out of memory. so when he says he care for something, then it simply just means he remembers how to care. but he still can't feel.**

 **it might be strange or even straight out incomprehensible since our whole life is filled with emotions. and the sad thing is, this is a very real thing for some people out there.**

 **I will see you guys again after the weekend.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I got a question: what kind of song/ melody do you think about when you read this story? just wondering. no reason at all :3**

 **to frozem1: glad you like it, I admit I really like writing many of these slice of life and character develop chapters.**

 **to reader99: you welcome.**

 **to reader101: don't worry about Fritz, I haven't forgotten about him.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Young Mike went to the theater along with his father, he was very excited to see this movie about pirates. But he couldn't fully hide his disappointment that none of his new friends could join him. Sean was on a family visit to France and wouldn't be home before a week or so, Jenna was on vacation and Tim was sick, so Mike had to watch this movie alone with his father. They went inside and while his father bought the tickets, Mike stood and watched the people who also should watch this movie. Everyone looked like any other family going to watch a movie._

 _"Fifteen men on a dead man chest, ho ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

 _Well except from that one. Mike wasn't the only one staring at the small and very energetic boy jumping around a very tired looking man with a plastic sword. This tired man, probably the boy's father noticed everyone's staring and growled to the playing boy. "Pipe it down Daniel. this is a theater, not a circus."_

 _The boy named Daniel stopped his jumping around and first now noticed everyone was looking at him, but unlike his father, this kid didn't seem to mind. "Arry! If you think this pirate is bad, then wait till you see those on the screen!" Causing most people to laugh or roll their eyes._

 _Mike just stared, realized that there apparently exist children that don't care if anyone was looking. He did kinda wish he could be that brave..._

 _"Daniel!" The boy's father scowled angrily and his son who looked a bit oblivious up to him. "What? They find it funny."_

 _"That's not the point."_

 _Mike didn't hear more of this boy's lecturing from his father since his own father took him to their seats. About five minutes later, the bit loudmouth boy walked in with his grumpy father and sat a few seats away from them. Mike did glance to these two and probably wasn't the only one, but quickly forgot about them when the movie started._

 _After the movie, Mike did gush about this pretty good movie. "Which one of the songs did you like the best daddy?" Mike asked his father._

 _"Don't know." His father shrugged since he honestly fell asleep halfway through. "The first part was pretty good."_

 _"Well, I like the part where they started singing." Mike said and about to explain why that until the boy from before suddenly stood beside him. "Me too! I bet I'm going to have that song in my head for days!" The Dark haired boy grinned._

 _Mike blinked, but in his excitement of someone shared his idolize for pirates made him forget his shyness against strangers. "yeah! I'm probably going to sing it too. Hey, what is your favorite scene?"_

 _"The chase scene." The boy laughed and added. "Boy, I laughed when the bad guy got a coconut at his face! What about you?"_

 _"Where the good guys battled the pirates, that was awesome!"_

 _And the chat went on for the two boys, leaving Mike's father rather baffled since his son practically never spoke with other kids or strangers for that matter. Well, Mike did mention he got new friends but he has never taken them home so..._

 _"Daniel, we don't have time for this!" The boy's father groaned and was about to drag his son away, but Mike's father stopped him and explained to this other father that his son never has spoken with strangers this casually before. "He usually keeps as far away from other kids, so..." Mike's father glanced at the two talking kids. "It's nice seeing him open up a bit."_

 _Daniel's father blinked before remarking with eyes on his own boy. "Wish my son was a bit more like yours. He always makes a scene."_

 _"I noticed." Mike's father chuckled, much to Daniel's father's embarrassment. Mike's father glanced at his son again and somehow hoped these two boys would become friends, might help on his son's social skills._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"Hey, Mike." Rena turns to Mike, just as they exit the Game Room and leaves BonBon and Chiara to their own little game.

Mike snaps out from his small flashback and glances to her.

"Where are the two others?" She asks. "I clearly remember a fox, since that one attacked me and you also asked for a name to a bear a while back."

Oh right, she didn't get a very good introduction from Vixey and she haven't seen Theo personally either. "They are outside with Goldie." He explains and asks a bit worried. "You're not scared of the white fox now aren't you?" The first meeting with the Toys sure wasn't the greatest.

Rena shakes her head with a weak smile. "No, I know I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but." The smile vanishes as she has to admit that the white fox did scare her back then. "So, until I get to know the white one better; I will be a little wary."

"Understandable" Mike nods, he fetches his jacket as he asks her. "Should we find those two? Or do you rather want to catch up with Sean?" After all, they are still getting to know each other better.

"He's pretty busy at the moment." Rena remarks and takes her own jacket. "So let's say hi to those two shall we?"

And so they did. Behind the restaurant is an empty field, no one owned it and since it is so well hidden from curious eyes with the small forest surrounding it, making it a perfect place for the Toys to play without worrying someone would see them. Behind the forest is a small lake, one the older ones frequently visit. Since it still is cold, this small lake is still frozen over, but none of the animatronic dares go out on it since if the ice breaks, they would sink to the bottom like a rock and probably not able getting up again. And if they could, none of them wants to test how waterproof they really are. Anyway, past the feild, Mike and Rena find Goldie standing near a big oak tree. He is a bit soaked from the thawing snow and probably also from this year's last snow fight with Theo and Vixey.

"Goldie." Mike calls, making the golden bear turns his head to the two approaching humans.

He smiles when he notice Rena. "Been a while Mrs. Legrand."

"Please, call me Rena." Rena returns the smile and asks while glancing at the tree the golden bear was looking at. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Theo and Vixey don't get hurt if they fall." Goldie replies and adds mostly to Mike. "Also giving them something to vent off from their 'frustiation'."

Mike gives the golden bear a small nod, Theo and Vixey surely have made quite the scene since Freddy told them about the Game Room will soon open to the public.

Not really hearing Goldie's last remark Rena blinks to the one word she did hear."Fall?" And looks up. Mike quickly follow her example and both quickly spot Vixey since her white and pink fur sticks out like a sour thump against the brown tree trunk, the vixen sits on a big branch, having her attention on something slightly above her.

It proves to be Theo, but it is a little hard seeing him since his fur's colors more or less melts into the tree's own colors. The young bear climbs further up, up to the smaller branches, something Goldie did not like. "Theo, don't go further! Those branches can't surport your weight!" He calls.

Theo looks down but quickly return back in climbing upward, much to Goldie's dismay. "Theo!" He shouts, and about to teleport up to the young bear.

"Wait." Mike stops him, making Goldie and Rena look confused at him. Being more or less the parent for the Toys, Mike has leanred to read these kids and the look Theo gave them seconds ago. It hasn't been his usual look of defiance. No, Theo did want to listen and obey, but something is making him disobey, something more important than listing to Goldie. At least in the young bear's mind.

Goldie is not sure why Mike is letting Theo climb further up and thus endangering himself. "What is your reason?" He asks confused the man.

Mike didn't answer, only watching Theo go to where he apparently wanna go, and then slowly climbing down with something in his left hand.

Vixey jumps down from the tree and moments later Theo follows, and to Goldie's surprise; Theo is holding a pretty big and soaked kitten in his arms.

Theo looks away from the older bear, dreading of what is coming. "... Now you can yell at me..." He did, after all disobey, and last time he did something like that; he went without food for a week. But to his big surprise.

"No, I won't yell at you."

Theo looks at the golden bear, eyes wide in surprise and Goldie says with a weak smile. "You did the right thing. That cat would've been stuck up there if you haven't climbed up after it."

Mike crosses his arms but does have trouble not smiling. "But you could have told us, again." He walks over to the young bear and sits gently his hand on Theo's head. "We're not your enemy."

Theo lower his head slightly. "I'm... sorry." And he means it this time, but he can't deny how good it feels getting praised like this. Something he hasn't tried before and he truly like this feeling.

Vixey walks over to him, eyes on the gray kitten in his arms. "Can I touch it?" She asks.

Theo allows her with a smile, although the smile fades when he realize there is another human beside Mike. This one is a female and she is smiling with small tears in her eyes. Even so, young Theo gets wary of this stranger.

Mike notice the look and glances to Rena, almost jump of her's reaction to this moment. "Um... Rena?"

"This is so adorable!" Rena cries, this time, Mike did jump. Rena ignores him and adds with a beaming smile to the two kid animatronics. "You four are so going to be my favorite animatronics!"

Vixey and Theo blinks, not sure where that came from, then again, they haven't heard anyone say they are someone's favorite.

"Thank, I guess" Theo muse, adding mostly to himself. "I don't like being called cute, though..."

"You're not the only one." Vixey whispers back, as she is more of a tomboy herself. But they both choose not making that remark to Rena since they are both happy someone favor them over the older ones.

"We better head inside." Goldie remarks, having his eyes on some approaching and very dark clouds. "It seems it is going to rain soon." He turns to Theo who still holds the big kitten in his arms. "We better find this one's owner soon as possible."

Theo lowers his eyes to the kitten, it is making a small purr in his arms. "... Can't I keep it?" He asks and pet the kitten.

Mike let out a small chuckle, of course Theo would ask that. Not many people can resist the cuteness of baby animals. Also, Mike has read that having a pet is a good way teaching kids about responsibility, then again; this place isn't really build to holding pets.

Goldie seems to be thinking the same about the latter and tells the two kids. "I need to take this up with the others - can't make the decision now. Besides." He nods to the kitten. "It might already have an owner."

* * *

 **a bit more develop from the Toys, and it seems they might get a pet! it depend on Freddy and the others. not to mention a flashback on how Mike met Daniel aka Foxy. of course it was because of pirates XD**

 **before I leave you, I just wanna say that this might be the only chapter this week, since I want to make sure there is no plot holes in the future chapters and has to read through what I have written. not to mention I am a bit struggling with a certain chapter. but nothing to worry about.**

 **till next time!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I thank you for your patience, these extra writing days did give me the time making a chapter way better than my first attempt.**

 **Foxy: you took almost three days just to rewrite that chapter.**

 **ugh... don't remind me...**

 **Foxy: alright, then what about the update on this fanfic's audio edition?**

 **huh? oh, um sure, I am still working on the drawings though.**

 **Chica: don't forget you still haven't finished this story~**

 **...I know... anyway *turns to Foxy* what about the audio edition?**

 **Foxy: oh, at the moment; there are three people who each has chosen different roles. and the three are-**

 **ah! not yet, there might be more who wants those same roles.**

 **Chica: *giggle* let them enjoy this story. come on Foxy, let's leave her to it.**

 **Foxy: *leaves with Chica***

 **alright, now to the replying of comments, before I begin though. please don't keep coming with idea on how Fritz Smith could fit into the story. I already has him into the story, so please... stop giving me suggestions.**

 **to GameZ Gaming: me too, and here I thought I would hate writing about that bear, but in fact; I really enjoy it. my Youtube channel's name is Vildtiger 17, but it will also appear by writing Vildtiger.**

 **to reader99: Marion: *slowly removes the purple paint* I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **to reader101: sorry, but that is not going to happen just like that.**

 **to Like A Pro: thanks for the song ideas and- *you flies away on a gaster blaster* ...scratch that on the list I didn't expect would happen in this fic...**

 **to XxdeadlyxX: thank you, and I hope your friend will like this story too**

 **and with that said and done... enjoy the story!**

* * *

Goldie did let Theo take the kitten inside and the young bear shows it to BonBon and Chiara, like Vixey, both very fascinated in the kitten and somehow, that little animal made them all having something to talk about. Especially Theo.

"I think he had a cat as human." Mike says to Freddy, both watching Theo explains with a surprising patience to Rena how to hold the kitten properly.

Freddy slowly nods and remark chuckling. "I'm more of a dog person myself, but it is good seeing them interact properly with one another for a change."

"Yeah." Mike nods and glances up to the brown bear. "So, can they keep it?" He asks although it sounds more like in matter of fact.

Freddy let out a small sight, without a word he leaves the room, over to his three friends and the two golden animatronic, all of them discussion about if the Toys should keep the cat or not?

"I think we should first figure out if that cat has an owner in the first place." Goldie points out to the group.

"I agree." Foxy says, glancing to the Game Room where the kids are. "It won't be fair saying they can keep it and then have to give it away."

Bonnie crosses his arms, he's a little skeptic about something else than this kitten having an owner. "And if we do not? You now this place isn't exactly build having a cat running around." It's not like Kate thought about that when she designed this building.

"No way you're making me take it home." Mike says and explains with a small shrug. "I'm not allowed having pets where I live." A bit too bad, though, he likes animals.

"And Jeremy is not a cat person." Spring muse while looking around the closed diner, noticing he hasn't seen his human brother around lately. "Say." He turns to the others. "Where is he anyway?" He can't already be gone home hasn't he?

"Probably still stroking his sour ego." Bonnie muse grinning to Mike who shifts a bit uncomfortable of what the rabbit did to the blond barely an hour ago.

Spring raises a brow over this remark and reaction from Mike, but since none of them went further into details. He'll let it drop, for now.

Hitting the blond half unconscious aside. Mike glances to the Game Room where Rena and the Toys are still gushing over the cat. "I can ask Rena make a few posters if someone is missing that kitten, but if no one claims it." He turns to the animatronics, telling them in matter of fact. "I say they should keep it."

"You think they will take proper care of it?" Chica asks a little skeptic, not sure if the kid animatronics is ready for such a task. It's not like they have done any chores near this task Mike is about to give them.

Mike nods, well aware what he is doing. "I do, and I can give a very good example." He turns to Foxy, asking since what he is about to say could trigger something inside the fox. "You mind I tell a little about your past?" He did promise Goldie he wouldn't reveal anything without their permission since they all know how much a havoc knowing their human past can cause in their mind.

Foxy blinks of the request but nonetheless agree. "Sure, I admit I am a little curious about my human past." But do braises himself to whatever Mike could trigger his human memories.

Mike nods to the fox and explains the group. "When Foxy was human, his father owned a dog. Daniel learned in through taken care of that dog a certain degree of responsibility. Animal caring is a really good way teaching kids about it."

"For you cannot treat it like a toy that can be replaced in a few weeks." Foxy says blinking as what Mike said did ring a few bells, but it didn't really trigger any of his human memories, though.

Bonnie's ears raise slightly in what the man and fox have said, and he can see reason in their words. "So having a pet will do them good?" He asks them.

Mike nods to the purple rabbit. "Yeah, not to mention." Eyes back to the Game Room, watching the kids actually talk with one another. "I haven't seen them interact this good with one another before- okay the arcade does kinda counts but this interaction is way better." He admits and turns back to his animatronic friends. "This time, they don't need a constant peacekeeper." And that's saying something!

"Sounds like animals is their key to friendship." Spring chuckle and glance to the gang. "Like music were for you."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy glance to one another, before a bit sheepish turns away of this little fact. However, only one of them knew that it kinda also was the case back when they were humans. "A-Anyway." Freddy says, trying getting serious again. "Should we let them keep a pet or not?" He asks his friends and the two gold ones.

"So long they are the ones taking care of it, I don't really mind them having it." Bonnie says, he has never really been much of a pet person, not even as Tim. But Bonnie didn't know that of course.

"I agree with the rodent." Foxy says, although unlike Bonnie, he's having a smile on his face. "Besides I don't mind taking care of an animal once and a while, I love animals!"

Chica giggles of Foxy's last remark. "You are kinda one yourself." Foxy gives her a look and she adds a bit serious but still amused. "A robotic animal with a human soul that is." And Foxy returns back to the others with a weak smile himself. Chica turns to Freddy, saying what she thinks of this whole situation. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind it either, just so long it stay out of the kitchen." No way she wants cat hair in the food.

Freddy nods. "Understandable" And after Spring and Goldie remark they didn't really mind having it either; as long the pet is looked properly after, Freddy turns to Mike with. "It seems we have come to an agreement." He says with a smile, but do add a bit serious again. "Now we just need to figure out if that cat belongs to someone else."

"Of course, and find a room where it live while people are around." Mike remarks and point outs. "An extra room would do good since the kids are far from ready entertain people like you guys." And he doesn't think it is fair forcing them into the entertaining business. They need to just have a little passion for it, like the others. Still, even if the others agrees, it doesn't change one little fact. "Too bad you don't have an extra room."

"Well, I might have one for them." Goldie says, making everyone give him a strange look, so the golden bear explains, pretty casual that is. "Not long after our first opening, I found this hidden room; a basement if you will. With some help, we might be able to use this as our own personal room."

"I didn't know we had a basement." Freddy says pretty surprised over this. And here he thought he knows every corner of this building.

Foxy nods in agreement with Freddy and ask the golden bear confused. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

And of course, Goldie just has to say that one sentence: "You didn't ask." Much to pretty much everyone's annoyance.

"Really brother?" Freddy grumbles, he's the one most annoyed.

So worth it, still after a good laugh, Goldie is ready to be the adult again. "Jokes aside. There isn't much down there, only a small table, a sofa and a lamp. To when I'm reading" He explains the still pretty annoyed Freddy over being teased in what he sees as a pretty serious matter.

Seems like Goldie have been using this secret room for himself for quite a while, since he probably is the only one who can get down there. Well, Marion probably can too since he can teleport as well, but that puppet seems to prefer the Parts and Service. Still the news of this hidden room is good, so he can look past Goldie has been teasing them. In fact, he found it funny. "Can it be habitable enough when the Game Room opens?" Mike asks the golden bear, this room could be a good replacement for the Game Room to the Toys.

Goldie turns away from his brother and smiles to Mike. "With a little help, I'm pretty certain it can."

"I can help you." Spring offer and remarks with a proud smile "I have some experience with refurbishing." All thanks to his human past, although rebuilding the kitchen from that broken water pipe was a pain.

Mike can help too, but he think he better help with the minor stuff since he has very little experience into re-building. Still this project of the room is in the near future, right now: "I better tell the kids the news." Mike suggests, but before he can even take one step towards the Game Room.

Freddy stops him. "Mind if I do it?" The bear asks him.

The man blinks, but do let Freddy do it. "Alright, mind tell me why?" He asks curiously.

And Freddy explains to the man while going to the Game Room. "I thought it might be best if I drag "the manager" into this." Freddy says and glances down at the man. "Mostly because I don't want Rena knowing that a bunch of robots control this place, and I also think it is a good idea letting the kids know that a human has the last say in this."

"Sean, sometimes you think too much of stuff like this." Mike chuckle, sure it is a good thing Freddy or Sean thinks so much about things before taking action, but sometimes, he just thinks too much of the consequence and then wouldn't act. Probably that's what happened when he discovered they were old childhood friends.

Freddy simple gives him a smile and they walk into the room.

In here, Freddy explains the Toys that the manager has said that if they want to keep a pet, might it be this kitten or something else, then it has to be them taking care of it; which meant feeding, cleaning and playing with the animal. The Toys agree on these terms easier than thought, but Freddy isn't complaining. With this done, Mike asks Rena if she can help him making some posters to this cat, just to be sure it isn't someone else's.

"Sure." Rena nods and takes a few pictures of the grey kitten to the Missing Pet poster and leaves with Mike to get the posters made and sat up in the area.

With them out, Freddy adds to the kid animatronics. "I know you all are worried about the Game Room's opening and most of you don't like the idea and has been quite.. vocal about it." He gives Theo and Vixey hard looks. The vixen and young bear lower their eyes since now they have calmed down. They can see their behavior might not have been the best way goes about this.

Freddy continues. "We spoke about it with our manager, and it seems there is a room underneath our feet we did not know of. If everything goes as planned, then this room will be available when this room opens to the public."

"But?" Vixey asks, somehow just knowing this news are too good to be true...

Freddy let out a small sight. "But since this room is fairly new to us, there is probably no light or any furniture. I will ask the manager of light down there, but that room won't be his highest priority. So you four have to be patience on that point. Also." He gives them a firm look. "This room won't only be yours, it's a place for all of us if we need a little rest from the humans, therefore when it gets ready, you will do best in not telling anyone about this room. Understand?"

They nod, none of them wishes to argue so long Freddy is in his serious mode. Theo and Vixey learned that the hard way.

Freddy returns the nod and suggests them, this time with his way more welcoming tone. "if you would like, you can help us with some few tasks." And then he leaves.

After a small hesitating, Chiara and BonBon leave the room, mostly because they want to know what the two humans are doing.

Vixey leaves as well, but not because Freddy suggested it, no, she practically the only one who interact almost all the time with the older ones, especially Foxy as she is beginning to consider him as her awesome older brother.

Theo does not follow them, even from everything that has shown him otherwise. He still and very stubbornly thinks no one wants anything to do with him, so he sits down again and pets the kitten. While he did, he thinks back on what the grownups have said about the cat and have to realize that they might want the best for him too. Why else would they praise him for saving the cat and even let him keep it?

"Maybe… they aren't so bad after all." He muses to the kitten there simple response with a loving purring while he pets it.

Well, it did prove the kitten did have an owner, much to the Toys huge sadness. They have gotten quite attached to this rather big kitten over these small weeks.

It took them a while, but it did succeed the older animatronics and humans persuade the Toys that it is for the best that the kitten gets back to its rightful owner and with a little trouble getting the kitten into a box. Mike and Rena carry the miaving cat to the house where it ran away from.

The owner of the kitten proves to be a cat breeder, much to the two humans' surprise. Unless this woman is one of those cat ladies, then she might have a problem.

"So, you're selling the cats?" Rena asks, looking inside and see more kittens, all playing happily with one another and around their mother.

"Oh yes, but I prefer meeting the people I sell my cats to." The Breeder explains while holding the grey kitten. "You'll get surprised how many simple wants to buy over the internet like they are just some item."

Mike admit he has very little knowledge about how you sell animals, so he just figure he best keep his mouth shut about this subject. However, what he can put his mind on. Since this woman did say she is selling the cats, he gets an idea and asks the woman. "Then would you mind if we buy this cat?" He points at the grey kitten and explains and hoping this won't make the woman refuse the request. "You see, four children back home has really gotten attached to this little girl." Yes, he checked the gender of this cat, mostly because the Toys wouldn't stop arguing about it was she or he.

The owner did look a bit surprised over his request, maybe a little wary too. She glances to the kitten and softly tells them. "A Maine coon is perfect for children, but it do need a lot of attention and brushing."

"Two things we easily can provide it." Mike says and tells the woman that Chiara has been brushing the kitten before they took it here, even gave it the ribbon around its neck. The breeder sure can see that, and hearing how much these kids Mike speaks about adores this cat, she decides she will let them buy it.

Mike did and with the papers done, he and Rena can happily go back with the cat as now official theirs.

Easy to say that the Toys are in overjoy when they realized Mike has bought the cat.

"Did the before owner tell you what race this cat is?" Spring asks as he has to admit that he, at first, thought it to be an adult with its already big size.

Mike nods to the bit confused hare. "Yes, it's a Maine coon, in other words; a very big cat." Thinking he better do a little research on what needs this kind of cat has, besides from the obvious such as food, water and a toilet.

"But oh so loving." Rena cooes while she pets the pretty loud purring cat.

Chica also pets the very attention happy kitten and says smiling to the Toys. "Now you only need a name for it."

"I will name her." Theo says firm and picks up the cat, it didn't mind, though, it just keeps purring. "I found her." And the three others or mostly the two girls went at his throat as they too will name the cat. Said cat did get a bit startled and clings to Theo with its claws, at least, the young bear did his best ignoring it.

Mike stops them and tells the three hard. "This will be a good test for you all."

"Really?" Vixey blinks and turns away from Theo who pets the bit startled kitten for the sudden yelling, making it retreat its claws from his shoulders.

Mike nods to the white fox. "Yup, and I want you four to decide a name for the cat, together." He eyes each of the kids before continue. "If you come up with a name you all agree on, then I will buy you a collar with that name on to the cat."

Theo, Vixey, Chiara and BonBon look at one another; their former attempt on coming to an agreement on something has rarely succeeded. But that's maybe because they didn't really have a common goal. They agreed on the terms and practically begin discussing a name for the cat, which at the moment goes out to explore its new home. Or rather, it wants to be pet by someone else than those that has startled it.

And that's being Chica. The chicken takes the kitten in her wings and giggling waves her finger/wing at the cat that playfully tries getting hold on it. Foxy joins her along with Spring, both laughing at the cat playfully behavior.

"Just one thing." Bonnie points out, one of the few not smitten by the kitten's cuteness. "Shouldn't that furball has someplace to go on the toilet? And a place where I won't smell it." He adds with wrinkled nose since cat poop makes him wish he didn't have sensors for scent.

"Good point" Mike agrees to the rabbit, is a really good point and they haven't bought it a proper litter-box since they didn't know if they would keep this cat or not. Well, now they know.

The young man turns smiling to Rena. "Probably the first and last time you hear me say this, but." He offers her his hand like a mocking image of a gentleman. "Would you join me for some cat toilet shopping?"

Rena can't hold back her laughter, she hasn't seen Mike like this and she really likes his more playful side. So of course, she plays along and says in French, just to mess with him. "Bien sûr chérie, et après que nous ayons acheté la litière du chat, voudrais-tu être un si gentilhomme et m'acheter une robe votre altesse royale ? (of course my darling, and after we have brought the cat's poop spot, would you be such a sweet man and buy me a dress your queen worthy?)" The last she merely meant as joking, of course, Mike didn't understand a word what she just said, if he did, she doubt he would response like this. "I have no idea what you just said, but... eh sure?" And they leave the restaurant.

"What did she just say?" Bonnie asks, turning to Freddy, the only one who could understand what Rena have said. The rabbit raises a brow since the usual so stoic bear is having a face like he's about to- and Freddy burst into a fit of laughter. Okay, NOW he really wanna know! "What did she say?! Tell me dammit!" Bonnie shouts annoyed but mostly curious at the bear.

It took him a while, but when it succeeds Freddy translates, practically everyone howls in laughter of what Mike just said yes to. They almost feel sorry for the man, almost.

* * *

 **before I leave you guys, I quick wanna say that I cannot take any more Q and A since I will be too busy with this Audio book project coming up. I still has trouble figuring out how I can put the different voices into the read aloud story.**

 **I am still looking for voice actors, though. so if you want to be the voice of one of my characters, or if you wanna share your talent some other way, contact me over Skype. my username is the same as here.**

 **till next time!**


	59. Chapter 59

**this chapter is a bit short and I could easily has made it longer, but with what else I have written, then it would become too long.**

 **I am not going to response to each comment this time, mostly because pretty much everyone is about the same: the joke about the cat toilet.**

 **Freddy: *walks chuckling into the room* and boy it was a funny one.**

 **you said it! well, you better leave, your sister is looking for you.  
**  
 **Freddy: just so long she's not causing a scene again *leaves***

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So, you're educating yourself as a software engineer?" Sean asks his sister, he has to be "human" this day as Rena really wishes some brother and sister time with him.

Rena nods with a big smile. "Yup! And since it is only a few miles from here, you will see a lot more from me." They could call this her moving from home.

He's not complaining, in fact, he's happy having her around more often. Besides from getting to know her better. Rena sure has proved helpful in the restaurant as well. She came up with some good suggestions to the new game room, such as the more points someone gets in the arcade the more gifts the person can get in the prize corner instead of just buying like Sean first suggested. Only thing does worry him, though with her being further away from her parents. "And your parents don't mind?" He asks her a little worried but he can't deny it is good having her living so near.

"They are your parents too..." Rena says sad, he didn't say mother and father, a clear sign he didn't consider them as his parents anymore.

Sean sighs, feeling a bit sad himself of this realization. "Sorry... I didn't mean to..." but there is nothing he can do about it, it's not like he will let anyone mess around his mainframe just so his attachment to his biological parents will return. Then he prefers staying this way. He clears his throat and asks her with a bit forced smile. "So, where are you going to live?"

Rena blinks of the sudden change of topic but does go along. "The school has rooms to its students, I have to share it with someone else, though."

"I doubt that will bother you in the long run." Sean remarks smirking, if his human memories serve him right and from what she has told him, then his younger sister can easily befriend her new roommate. If not, well; she is always welcome here.

Rena seems to be thinking the same since she is smiling. "Ne peut pas être plus d'accord mon frère, dire. (Can't agree more brother of mine, say.)" She snatches Sean's top-hat before he can stop her and asks while playing a little with it. "Why do you walk around with this hat all the time? You're not some old English snob you know."

Sean gives her an annoyed look from that remark. Grumbling he takes his hat back from her. "Excuse me for wanting look proper, and I prefer the term English gentleman thank you very much..."

"Hi hi, you look pretty funny when annoyed." Rena giggles and can see why Sean's adopted brother keeps teasing him. Makes her wonder, though. "Why is it you haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend?" She asks him, that little thing has confused her for some time. Her brother is polite and kind, not to mention he is not exactly bad looking. In Rena's eyes; this is the perfect combination for a boyfriend. So why does he not have a girlfriend? "I can always help you find one." She suggests smiling, she is pretty sure several of her friends wouldn't mind getting to know her brother better.

Unlike his sister, Sean did not have any plans on dating anyone. He thinks it won't be fair for any lady date with a robot. But it's not like he can tell Rena that, so he better come up with a reasonable excuse. Before he can utter a single word about this bit touching subject, though.

"Excuse me?"

Both Sean and Rena turn to the man standing not far from them. There is nothing really unusual about this man or how he has approached them, this man has light brown hair and grey eyes. Clothing is pretty casual, just like this man, but he's not too casual since he does seem a little nervous when their attention lands on him. This man gives Sean weak smile. "Do you happen to be the manager?"

"Yes, I am." Sean replies, not really surprised over the kinda funny look appearing on the man's face, most people except someone way older. Taking his hat on again, He asks the man with his business tone. "What can I help you with Mr..?"

"Sigil, but please, call Vincent." The man says and takes his hand out in greeting.

Sean shakes it, only now he recalls he has seen this man before. "Oh, you're the one who came here looking for a job about a month ago, correct?"

"Wasn't sure your young employer would mention me." Vincent chuckles somewhat nervous and briefly scratches his right cheek where a scar can be seen. "The other place sure had a crappy communication."

"So you were working at one of the former locations?" Sean asks and remarks with a deadpan look to this older man. "And please, watch your language. This is a child-friendly restaurant after all."

"Oh, of course."

Sean did notice an angry look in the man's eyes. But didn't really react to this since he is so used to employers getting annoyed when he points out their language.

"But yes, I worked at the seemly "New and Improved" location, but it seems nothing but trouble with the animatronics back there." Vincent explains the young manager and glances to the scene where Spring and Bonnie playing music together. He is used to them moving in a such quirky way that seeing them move so fluid just feels, well a bit weird. "It seems you got them fixed though... I think." He chuckles, again sounding nervous.

Were they really that bad? Then again, most of his memories from their former homes are mostly just a haze. "Don't worry, everything is in order with the animatronics." Sean says, and decides he better learn more about this possible employer. "So, Vincent." The man turns back to him. "You usually walks into a possible workplace and ask if they have something for you?"

"Something like that" Vincent shrugs with a smile. "Time's has been a little hard for me, so I practically take everything I can get."

Okay, well several of the employers that work here has more or less the same story. Again no real surprise for Sean. "So you're looking for a small job here?"

"Yes, if you have one." Vincent smiles friendly.

Sean do feel a little hesitant hiring one just like that, he has no wish in hiring the wrong person and then pay the prize for it later. Better just say it to the man. "I'm sorry, but I cannot hire someone just like that." Vincent's smile fades a little, but do let the young man explains to him why. "I and the rest of the management has a policy of whoever we hire, they will all go through the same job application and questions before letting them get the job. If you're really wants to work here, then I will ask you bring me your CV, your criminal record and I will give you the papers and a time for the application as soon as possible. There I will ask you some questions, if everything are in order, then and only then; I will consider hiring you. You got all that?"

"Sure, but... why?" The man asks pretty confusedly.

Sean blinks and the older man asks further. "Why all this... hassle? Did your waitress's also go through all of this?"

"Yes, and our security guards will go through even more." Sean tells him in a matter of fact. "It's a safety precaution, and if you have worked in a former location, surly you would know why."

Vincent doesn't answer him on that one, but Sean can see he knows exactly what he talks about.

"What happed in the former locations?" Rena asks curious but fearing the worst with the incredible serious look on her brother's face. More so when Sean muse gloomy to her. "I'll tell you later."

Then Sean clears his throat and turns back to the older man. Vincent seems to be thinking hard about something, but what? Did he seriously expect he would hire him, just like that? Sheesh was the "New and Improved" Freddy's really that lousy? "Still interested in a possibly job?" He asks the man, there are a few more spots open now since some of the employees have quit. They couldn't handle having a bunch animatronics that could give them orders from their bosses, a little too bad. One of them has been a pretty good employee.

"... I need to think about it." Vincent muses with a flat tone, and before Sean can give him a response, the man gives him another friendly smile. "But could you give me the papers for the application? You know, if I decide pursue this job and I won't forget anything."

"Sure." Sean nods, getting a feeling this man somewhat is used to quick jobs, but because he seems willing to do what he asks, he gives Vincent a copy of the application paper. With the papers in Vincent's hands, he tells the man. "If you decide of pursuing a post here, I have time for a meeting." Sean checks the clock. "2 pm Thursday."

"Alright, I guess I will see you there then." The man nods and leaves.

With him gone, Rena turns to Sean, asking curiously. "What did happen in the other locations?"

Sean sighs sad, but do nonetheless tell her what horrible things has happen at pretty much any location of Fazbear Entertainment and somehow the former manager of this company has kept it as a secret for most of the public. "... Someone has been killing children.."

Rena gasp, but he is not done. "And I dread that this child killer one day will return. Use this building as his hunting grounds." Sean turns a bit away from her, have to admit that just thinking about having their killer- no, he refuses letting anyone die inside this building. Not on his watch!

"... Good thing you're so paranoid then." Rena smiles weakly. She can surly see why, and she is impressed he can still keep his head cool under this sort of pressure.

Sean can't help but smile over that small remark. "You could say that..."

* * *

 **now we're really getting to it! Vincent has truly appeared. to those who dosen't know, the name Vincent is a fan-made name to the Purple man.**

 **I will begin drawing him soon. and no, I won't make him purple, isn't it enough his last name means purple?**

 **till next time.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Holy cow! 60 chapters?! that's more than any other story I have been writing ever! and there is still so much more to happen before this story will end.**  
 **for the 60 chapter, I will give you this: it is one of the long chapters and it has a small easter egg about a still missing character, since some of you has been demanding of knowing more about that guy.**  
 **oh there is also a little fan-service, it is to one of the people who is helping me with the Audio book project. I found it funny, Spring will too, Jeremy? eh not so much XD**

 **before we begin, I just wanna say that I might not be able to reply on your comments, I will read them of course but if I answer some of them, I will make major spoilers. and I do not want that.**

 **I will answer this one however:**

 **to reader101: not sure what you mean by cortex since that is part of the brain. but if you want to know. my avatar was created in a difficult time in my life. a time where many around (mostly family) me told me that I cannot have an imaginary world anymore, that everything I create is not okay that I have to grow up. I felt trapped like an animal by these "demands" and wanted to break free, and let my fantasy run wild. I wanted to create.  
Vildtiger was created from this drive. and because she is me, my creativity side, she is my avatar. **

**well this got a little weird fast. but this is why I call myself Vildtiger, why my friends call me that name.**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

Finally, the day has arrived. The Game Room opens and boy is that a hit! Children, pretty much every age tries the many new rides such as a the ball room for the smaller kids, arcades with games that will both amuse those guest who simply wants a funny game and or those seeing themselves as hardcore gamers. And thanks to Rena's suggestion, there is a little bonus for those who loves to test their skills on the arcade, if they come to a certain score, they can fetch themselves a prize in the new prize corner where an employee gives out prizes. Depending on how many points the person gets from the arcade.

It should have been Marion, but because of his unpredictable nature and also admitting he would hurt anyone he sees as a threat. The others just couldn't take that risk.

Not far from the arcade is a huge slide that is even so tough it easily can handle an animatronic, and since it is a pretty wild ride. Freddy put up a sign that small kids should have a parent with them to this ride, just in case.

Lastly in the room, a cozy corner for those who just would like to relax in a stack of pillows and sometimes get a book read out up by a certain golden bear. Because all this are new and exciting, the rest of the restaurant isn't as crowded as it used to, but that just simply gives Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy a bit more time for themselves.

The only one who is really and I mean really busy is Jeremy and one of the golden animatronics. Jeremy because he has been granted the title as Security Guard, and it has nothing to do with he knows what the animatronics truly are. Nope, Freddy changed his mind when he realized that Jeremy actually proved he was both incredibly truthful (maybe a bit too much) and the best choice for the job when the bear noticed Jeremy is pretty observant. The bear got even more convinced when the blond actually could tackle angry customers rather calmly and barely showed his iconic temper against them.

Jeremy is still a bit surprised that the bear changed his mind, and he would say he's not complaining. But that would be lying, he is always complaining. "If this room is going to be this busy every single day, then I demand more in my salary." Jeremy grumbles to Spring after he stopped a pair of kids from being too rough against one of the arcades.

Spring simple chuckle, a bit indifferent about the complaining. He's just happy he can have a more or less normal conversation with his brother again. "I'm sure it will calm down in a week or so, besides." Turning to the employee who is also busy handing gifts out. "You're not the only one busy."

"Yay..." Jeremy groans, not really impressed with his brother not-working-one-bit pep talk. "Lucky me."

"Aw, don't get moody." Spring smiles down to him, adding chuckling. "At least, you get paid for your work."

He got him there, besides; it might be stressful but he can't really say he dislike working here. This place sure has proven to be way better than the last place. "If you can call that lousy money for getting paid." Won't stop him in complaining, though.

Spring rolls his eyes. "Of course, say, I got an idea." He snatches the man's security cap, most to Jeremy's annoyance since he did not like people staring at his scars. Spring ignores his brother's grumpy comments and suggests grinning as he puts the cap on his head. "If you play the bad cop, I'll play the nice one."

"Did the mechanic reverse your mental age or something?" Jeremy asks grumpy, but he always known that Martin always has been playful like this.

"I have always been like this dummy, now get along partner." Spring grins and leaves.

Jeremy follows, still with the annoyed look on his face. "If you weren't out of metal; I would have slapped you..."

"I know Mr. Jear-bear~"

"Whatthefu- you did NOT just call me that!"

Spring laughs at his brother, now fuming in anger over this new nickname. "What? You sure have the temper like a bear!" He remarks. Laughing so hard he can barely stand. Especially with the furious but oh so hilarious face, Jeremy gives him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile, out in the dining room. Thanks to the opening of the Game Room. Two of the kid animatronics has dared coming up from their new room and be around the humans. However, Chiara and BonBon did prefer staying on the scene, or mostly BonBon because for some reason, many of the customers couldn't keep their hands away from him. Chiara the same, but BonBon suffers the most under the curtness attention. And the scene is the only place they are safe from this sudden attention which none of them are used to.

"You will get used to it." Bonnie tells them both, sitting beside them and the small crowd, working as a protective wall between the two animatronics and the smitten humans.

"...Why aren't they..." BonBon peeks out from behind the purple rabbit and to the young teens that start giggling when they notice him looking at them. "... Ignoring us anymore?..." the young bunny asks low the older rabbit so the humans wouldn't hear him.

Bonnie thinks about it and can only come up with one reason why the Toys suddenly have gotten this popular. "The first time you were introduced onto the stage. You were introduced to be me, Foxy, Chica and Freddy. And knowing some humans." He gives a small nod towards the humans enjoying themselves at this restaurant, at the moment ignoring the animatronics on the stage. "They don't like it when their favorite characters change too much. I mean, you were "child-friendly" vision of us." He remarks with eyes back to the two.

"But." Chiara looks up to him. "You said we're not!" She exclaims, making a few people turn confused their eyes to the stage.

Bonnie gives her a small hard look from the small outburst. "Voice down Chiara, do you want the humans to know of our awareness?"

Chiara lowers her head in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Bonnie simple turns back to his guitar and explains. "But true, you are designed not to look like us anymore. And your new names do also make extra sure people doesn't mistake you for us. So in a sense, they see you as new characters. and many likes that."

"Is that why they don't complain about us anymore?" Chiara asks in almost a whisper.

The older rabbit gives her a small nod. "Seems like it, then again." His magenta eyes return back to the humans, smirking. "You can never get rid of people complaining, some just like whining all the time."

"So.. Jeremy is one of those people?" BonBon asks and it comes so out of the blue that Bonnie can't help but laugh, for it is true. That man just likes to complain.

"I'm pretty sure he is" Bonnie chuckle, and returns back to his music.

"Who are you talking about?" Chica asks and joins the three on the scene since there is no need for her being in the kitchen at the moment.

"About Jeremy." BonBon replies and Chiara adds with a small giggle. "Bonnie told us why he complains so much."

"Did he now?" Chica eyes the rabbit who simply shrugs. The older chicken sits down beside her boyfriend, for she has a little gossip she wants to share.. "Jeremy aside, I noticed the man who asked for a job just went to speak with the manager."

Bonnie blinks, he didn't know anyone was going to a meeting with Freddy today. Sure he did notice both him and Goldie are in their human forms today, but that's not an unusual sight anymore. "You mean the strange one?" He asks her.

Chica blinks of Bonnie's choice of words. "He's not that strange. But yes, that one." And asks as she gets curious why he called this man strange. "Why do you see him as strange anyway?"

"For starters, not many people just waltz inside asking for a job." Bonnie says with a small frown, he eyes Chica with a serious frown. "Second, how the heck did he know about Goldie's and Spring's old springlock suits? And last: why does he wish working here when he has been working the same place as Jeremy? I have lost count of how many time he has been complaining that we weren't completely right in our heads in that time." And that's saying a lot.

"Maybe he's a really big fan of the place?" Chica suggests, but also getting a little suspicious for this man's reason.

Bonnie's not sure what the case, but until he does, he will see this guy as an odd one. Friendly, but still odd.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the office, Freddy in disguise as Sean finishes talking with Vincent and so far, everything seems fine. His record is clean and maybe it might be a good thing having someone so resourceful around. Like Mike and Jeremy, Vincent has been working at a former restaurant, not only as security mind you, but also as an extra mechanic and could help driving supplies or props to the restaurant because he has not long ago gotten a truck driver license. And the man seems really engaged in whatever job he might get here, quite the change from Jeremy who almost has to be forced doing something new. This enthusiasm is very alike to when they asked Mike to work here and so far, Sean in not regretting that choice.

"I can't see any reason why not to hire you Mr.—" Sean begins, but Vincent interupts him, friendly mind you.

"Olease, just call me Vincent." The man smiles.

Sean nods. "Alright, Vincent." He raises from the chair and asks Vincent to follow him, which he gladly does. "Sadly, I can't give you the job you wishes. We already have a mechanic and becoming a security guard needs more than just papers and a talk. Bus, if you still wish working here, I would appreciate it if you could take the spot at the cleaning crew."

"Not what I had hoped, but." Vincent shrugs with a casual smile. "Beggars can't be picky, I guess. If you don't mind; I would like someone could show me the ropes." He requests and adds with a nervous chuckle. "Don't want to screw up."

Well, Sean is happy this one admits he needs help instead of doing something he's not 100% sure about. One of their new cooks has been thinking he could anything without any info, which didn't go well. Chica is still a bit mad about the new cook's bummer since it almost destroyed one of their owns.

So Sean is glad Vincent is not one of those people. "I can make one of my employees show you around and explain how things works here."

So far so good. "Of course." Vincent smiles and follows the young manager outside.

Chica and Bonnie both follow Sean with their eyes leaving Vincent to look for someone to show the man around before they turn back to Vincent who waits casually near the scene.

"I think we got us a new employee." Chica mutters to Bonnie, no one who didn't get the job wouldn't be smiling like that.

Bonnie can't agree more. "I wonder he will take Jeremy's old spot?" He whispers back.

Getting a little curious, Vincent walks closer to the scene finding it a little strange seeing the animatronics sitting on the stage in such a relaxed way. Chica gives him one neutral look before turning its attention to the two smaller ones and Bonnie eyes him with slightly narrowed eyes before it returns back to its own business and plays on the real guitar. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, both are looking so different now. those two stare wide-eyed at him. To his small surprise he notices those two looks a bit... scared? Surely they don't know who he is, unlike his former victims; the Toy's souls did see his face.

Meanwhile, Sean finds the oldest worker in the restaurant, this woman has been here since they began hiring people and has truly earned his respect. "Anna, do you have time to show a new employer around?" He asks the waitress.

The woman looks up and with, "Can you take these?" she hands her order to one of her co-workers and follows Sean outside. After explaining her the details what he wishes of her. Anna gladly will do what he asks, mostly because how the manager asked her, it seems he trusts her and every employee have gotten very aware how much that means for their young manager.

"Vincent" The man turns away from the scene.

Sean walks over to him with Anna close behind him. "Anna will show you around." He gives a nod to the woman and with a smile to Vincent, Anna leads him away while explaining what she thinks is most relevant for him.

With those two gone, Freddy turns to Chica there asks him. "You hired him." Although it sounds more like a fact than a question. The usual bear nods. "Yes, he has some skills I see useful."

"Um... mister manager?"

Sean blinks and turns his eyes to BonBon, who uses Bonnie as a form of shield between them. The young bunny is still very shy around his human form. "D-Do he know.. about our—"

"No, he's like the rest." Sean softly interrupts the bunny. "So if he speaks to you, do what Mike have taught you." Which is only answering with very short sentence or simple act like they don't understand.

Both of them nods.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back to the game room, Spring is having a blast around so many kids, even he is a bit careful around them as he is still scared of hurting them like he indirectly did when the killer used him. But he is slowly getting over it thanks to his new family's indirectly support. Glancing to Jeremy, it seems like the blond is getting a headache, but Spring knows better. He knows his brother is having fun as well, mostly because this hare is keeping many of the children too busy to make trouble and Jeremy isn't complaining a much as he usually does.

Jeremy admits that now he watches Spring, the one controlled by his twin brother's soul, he realizes how much he has missed that playful nature of Martin and how much this actually makes him chill out for a change. It is first now he realize how tense he has been— suddenly a gold colored plush appears at the side of his sight, making the man turn and notice that it is none other but the puppet holding the plush of Spring.

By mere instinct, the blond jumps away. He never thought THIS one would also be around. "What the he—"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Marion interrupts him with a very dull voice, only making Jeremy more wary of it now the puppet can talk.

Marion hands him this plush vision of Spring. "Thought you might want one." The puppet says with his usual monotone voice.

"Do I look like I need a plushie?" Jeremy asks, yet still takes the plush Spring from the puppet. Marion simple titles its- his head slightly with a smug expression on the white mask. The man rolls his eyes but is wary around this one. He still remembers how the puppet stalked him and Scott when they- on the rare occasions forgot the music box. At least, he hasn't been unlucky enough getting attacked. Nope, that was that to Fritz's job, forcing him to save that punk from the puppet. What kind of moron does intentionally let the music box stop, just to see how the puppet works? Serves him right getting fired, too bad he was such a darn good mechanic, though.

"Then you can always give it to someone else."

Returning back from his thoughts, Jeremy looks back at the puppet, not sure what it meant by that. Did it know that Martin's son hated Spring more than anything? After all, in that kid's eyes; Spring was the one who killed his beloved father. "And who do you think of?"

Marion shrugs. "Maybe your kid?"

Oh okay, he doesn't know, would be creepy as hell if he did. "I don't have any kids." He tells the puppet and glances to his animatronic brother, talking with several kids near the big slide. He got enough in his brother's two rascals, although it has been long since he last saw those two.

"Then perhaps your brother's?"

... What? He did know? Jeremy turns wide-eyed to the puppet. "How did you..?"

Marion's face is impossible to read, but what he says catches the man a little off guard. "Please, even I can see the longing look Spring sometimes get when he's surrounded by kids. He misses his own children, that are the curse of knowing what you truly are."

Jeremy doesn't answer, he already knows the is a danger of knowing what the animatronics really are from his brother. And Freddy did tell him that all the older animatronics knows they are human souls and they haven't told the Toys since there is a danger in knowing this. Freddy, however never told who many know of their human past.

"How many of you knows?" He asks the puppet.

"Only your brother, Freddy and I know." Marion answers him.

"Why not more?" Jeremy asks, he's not really interested in this, but everything just to keep this one from being so darn creepy! "Mike told me he knew Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy from before all of this."

"Yes, he did." Marion nods, glancing at Mike who is speaking with Foxy and the human disguised Freddy near the pirate cove. "He was the one making Freddy remember."

"But?"

Marion turns back to the man. "But, from what I gather from both Freddy and Spring. There is a huge danger in doing so. Spring, your brother if I recall correctly. Well, he went a bit nuts when he remembered. When the mechanics found him, his suit was soiled in dry blood and I got the honor removing a squashed corpse inside his suit."

Jeremy's eyes wide of these facts, but the puppet continued before he could utter a single word. "He is good at hiding it now, but sometimes he freeze around people like he's afraid of doing something to them. Whatever happen in that building, Spring did something so terrible that he refuses to tell it to anyone, even admit it to himself. But perhaps." Marion eyes him with that smug look on the mask-like face.

"What are you getting at?" Jeremy asks it, getting a really bad feeling what this one wants from him. It makes him feel a bit... controlled.

"You are his brother no? Aren't family suppose to support one another, even though one has done a terrible deed?" Marion asks him, he turns slightly his black eyes to the blond. He can't see Jeremy's face, but he did find a way recognizing this man: the scars on his head and the likeness of this man and Spring's human form. Like Mike, Marion feels that this human can, in some sense be trusted.

Is it really that bad? That Martin won't accept help from the other cursed animatronics. It seems for Jeremy that he has to get pulled around by this puppet and test his and Martin's lifelong bond.

"You can keep the plush." Marion interrupts his thoughts and disappears into thin air.

Jeremy gives the Spring plush one look, then stuffs it into his pocket and walks over to his brother. They need to talk.

And of course, someone stops him from doing that.

"Oh, hello Jeremy."

The blond turns around and looks right into Vincent gray eyes. The other male gives him a teasing smile. "Last time I saw you, you got Mangle—" And before the man can finish his sentence, Jeremy punches him right in the face, startling several people.

"I long wanted doing that you bastard." The blond growls to the man now on the floor and completely ignoring the arriving pain on his hand from the punch.

Vincent stroke his sour face a few times before remarking. "... Is it just me or are you getting grumpier for every time I see you?"

"No, I'm just grumpy around you." Jeremy remarks. He has never really liked this guy anyway. "Especially after that sick joke you pulled off after I got bitten!"

"You got bitten?" Anna asks, and first now notices the visible scars under his blond hair. She lets out a small gasp of the sight.

And this is why he prefer keeping his cap on, Jeremy gives her a short glare. "Yes, I got bitten, no big deal." Those scars aren't from Mangle, those she gave him are so faint no one would notice them anyway. "What is a big deal." He turns to Vincent, giving him a dead glare. "Is this asshat made the worst joke ever! Poor Scott thought I really got hurt and blamed himself for it! What kind of sick bastard does that?!"

"Not my fault he didn't get the joke." Vincent retort, getting annoyed by Jeremy anger pointed at him. "But if you want it, let me find his number so I can tell him you didn't lose your brain."

Jeremy feels a small sting in his chest, it seems this moron didn't know what happed to the man. He didn't really know either, but from how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and even Goldie tone change when talking about Scott. Jeremy knows what has happened to him. "Too late for that. He's death."

Vincent blinks a few times, seemly mildly shocked. "Oh." And looks a bit awkward away "I- I didn't know..."

"Is something wrong?" Spring asks, walking over to the three humans since his brother's loud voice has kinda made a scene.

Jeremy snorts turn away from Vincent. "Nothing's wrong." He shoots the other man a glare. "Just getting set something straight. Nice seeing you again, Vincent." And he stalks away from the man, completely ignoring people's staring.

Vincent follows him leave with his gray eyes. "Well, that went well..." He remarks dryly and caress his sour jaw from the punch. Honestly, he didn't see that one coming.

Spring gives the man a look, before following his brother. He found Jeremy outside, lighting a smoke. Spring lets out a sigh before saying. "You know those a bad for you..."

"I know." Jeremy replies, but he does not trash the smoke. "Just needs something to calm my nerves." And inhale more of the far from healthy smoke.

"You most really dislike that guy." Spring takes it from him but his brother doesn't really try and stop him.

Jeremy is aware smoking is bad for him, the only reason he even began smoking was because it is the only thing he dares take that can calm him after Martin's dead. Before the Spring-lock incident, Martin was the one calming him down if he got too angry or tense. And now his brother is by his side again, well Jeremy doesn't really need the cigarettes anymore. Being dependent on the nicotine is a bitch, though.

"Yeah, Vincent has always rubbed me off the wrong way." Jeremy admits, but before Spring gets the wrong idea he points out. "Don't get me wrong, he is very dedicated and good at what he does. One of the better workers I have known, so Freddy did make a good choice hiring him. but for me: he is a horrible person."

Spring blinks, he is not entirely sure what Jeremy means by this. "Meaning?"

"For starters; he doesn't know when a joke gets too far." Jeremy explains and tries find anything else he can do other than smoking. "He was the one making the joke that Vixey bit part of my brain off."

"That was... a bit cruel joke..." Spring admits.

Jeremy nods in agreement. "Yeah, and that's just the top of the iceberg. If I remember correctly, Vincent was the one who taught Theo most of his bad behavior. So my advice: keep that bastard as far away from the Toys as possible. Trust me; you don't want those kids to learn his twisted sense of humor. Especially now you have gotten so far with them" Yes, even Jeremy can see the Toys has improved a lot in their behavior, especially Theo.

"I keep that in mind." Spring promise and notice how his brother almost itches for something. "You should buy some gum, better than those horrible cigarettes" The hare remarks.

"Yes my lord." Jeremy mocking bows to the hare. Spring simple chuckle and playfully pushes him, which Jeremy grinning returns. After a little playing around, both walks inside again.

Calmed down again, the blond man returns to his job and do smugly notices that Vincent is moaning slightly in pain from his punch.

"Serves him right" Jeremy muse, then notice some few children is messing around the gift corner, even trying to steal one of the Goldie plushies. Good, something he can blow steam off on. "Hey! What are you four doing?!" He asks loudly, making the kids jump of being busted.

* * *

 **am I the only one who just love the scene where Jeremy punches Vincent in the face is awesome? I don't know why, but writing about Jeremy is so much fun!  
before I leave you guys I just quickly wanna update you in the Audio book project. **  
**it is going to be a reality quicker than I thought! man I have never felt so touched over being part of something. in fact, I have never really been a part of anything big so.. thank you.**

 **thank you so much everyone.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I am still looking for voice actors, so if you want to be voice to someone from this fanfic. I'm looking for voice actors to:**  
 **Freddy, Mike and Bonnie.**  
 **if you think your voice will suit one of those three, contact me.**

 **to Sparro McGraw: he he, I will see what I can come up with.**

 **to frozem1: thanks and if he did, I'm pretty sure a punch is the last thing Jeremy will do to him.**

 **to Reader101: I haven't gotten anything, have you checked if it was the right account?**

 **to GameZ Gaming: bit too bad with your phone, I do wonder what happened to it?**

 ***something in the shadows chew on a phone***

 **but no, I haven't seen Gravity Falls, maybe one day I will try and watch it but for now; my interest is on FNAF. and it is okay if you lose your interest for FNAF for something else, everyone can be run down in the same. trust me I know that from Kingdom Hearts. btw, I listened to the song you requested but sadly it didn't go well to my ears.**

 **to Guest: *shrug* probably still death in the Hunger Games roleplay me and some from the audio book project did. serves him right for blowing people up. *snicker* that was so funny.**

 **to Reader99: well yeah, who did you expect being the writer? Marion? *hands in defend towards the puppet* no offence of course.**

 **Marion: -.-**

 **and so right you are, but who says I was being subtle about the relationship between him and Marion? there might be some people who haven't made the connection yet and I have no wish in ruin that for them.**

 **with that said, I will let you get to the story.**

* * *

Another day at Freddy's Fazbear pizza, the older animatronics entertain children and adults alike, the younger animatronics spends most of their time down in the basement where Mike teaches them about teamwork and also how to care properly for the cat. Together, the toys have agreed on a name for the kitten. So as promised, Mike brought them this very day a collar with the name Molly written on the fish tag. "Here you go." He gives this very friendly kitten the collar and returns it back to Theo where Molly finds its favorite spot, which is around the young bear shoulders. Theo smiling pet the cat and walks back to build Molly a new toy. Mike watches the young bear for a moment and is pretty sure it is fatherly pride he feels when Theo allows the shy BonBon to help with the cat toy project.

"Mike." Someone pulls his sleeve and Mike turns to Vixey who shows him a story book. "Will you read this for me?" She asks, not even trying making puppy eyes like Chiara and BonBon sometimes does. Like Bonnie, she does not like being seen as cute.

"Alright." Mike smiles and both go to a more comfortable spot where he can read the book.

Meanwhile upstairs, business is on as always. More crowded than usual, though. Since the Game Room has been such a hit, and more people come to the restaurant. It means a certain blond did work for his money. But on this particular day, Jeremy did quickly realize that they possible got themselves a thief inside these walls or people just has gotten very forgetful and misplaced their purses all the time. He doubts that is the case.

Jeremy walks around in the crowded building, looking out for this wannabe pickpocket, but it is really hard since there are so many people and he is pretty much alone on this. Maybe he should ask Mike for help? And speaking of the younger male, Mike arrives just the moment Jeremy needs him.

Unaware for the blond; Mike is only up here to fetch a new book for the kid animatronics.

"Hey, kid."

Mike almost groan of this rather annoying nickname Jeremy has given him. "I'm not a kid." He sighs and turns to the blond. "So please stop calling me that." He asked although it sounds more like a polite demand.

"At least, I caught you in a good mood." Jeremy snorts but it is not his former sneering and mocking tone. Ever since Spring has revealed who he was, Jeremy has become less well jerkish.

Which Mike really appreciates. Mike gives the man a look, and Jeremy gets to the point.

"I still need your help, though."

"And that is?" Mike asks, thinking the book can wait a little longer for Jeremy's sake. This could be important.

And Jeremy explains his observation that they possible have a bold thief somewhere in these walls, even though the change is this fella has already left.

"Still I would predicate it if you could help me keeping an eye out for this punk." Jeremy finishes.

Mike blinks; he has to think twice before he realizes why the blond went to him and not those who actually can keep a way better look out than him. Even now, Jeremy does not fully trust the animatronics other than Spring. "I can help you, but if you want it to be more effective; you should ask Foxy for help." He suggests the man. Foxy is, after all, part of the security.

That makes the blond raise a brow. "Foxy? You do know he's more oblivious than a blind watching a football fight when he's performing." He remarks and the younger male cannot retort and say that's a lie.

Mike can't deny that, but that part of Foxy is the reason why he can pull people so deeply into his stories. There is one way to make sure that doesn't happen, though. "I know, but if you ask him. I'm sure Foxy can put his show aside to give you a hand." Or a hook, nah he'll probably change before he helps Jeremy. Thief or not, Foxy wouldn't dream of accidently hurt someone with that hook of his.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing.." Jeremy groans but does what Mike suggested and asks the fox if he can help with this possible thief.

Foxy is more than happy to help the man with this quest. "We gunna catch that burglar, don't ye worry!" He declares in his pirate accent while waving with his hook.

Jeremy steps a bit away from the bit too excited fox. "If not your yelling scares him away first..."

Foxy winches and gives the man a sheepish smile. "Sorry... but don't you worry, I will keep a lookout like John Silver looking for his treasure."

Jeremy lets out a groan, not one bit amused. "And now it starts making bad pirate puns." And leaves before Foxy make his ear bleed. The fox is pretty nice compared to his look, nicer than Jeremy actually expected. But all that talk about pirates just drives him over the plank... great! Now he's even thinking in bad pirate puns! Thanks a lot, Foxy!

Foxy, of course, didn't know his humor annoyed the blond this much, but he is, at least, kind enough snapping out from his pirate mode when he changed into human shape and blend into the crowd with a more normal appearance. He has darkened his hair and eyes since the before bright and kinda inhuman colors did catch a lot of attention. And attention is the last he wants now he's tracking down a criminal, he always disliked those; can't really explain why though since he loves pirate which is actually robbers of ships and treasures. But a big part of him just really dislike people doing bad stuff like stealing or hurting others and he highly doubts that has anything to do with his past as Foxy.

The usual fox places himself on one of the tables and silently watches every person for suspicious behavior. He only did snap out from this when he suddenly got a soda placed before him and Mike tells to him in a low voice. "Will seem less suspicious if you're not staring so much."

Daniel chuckles sheepish and takes a sip of the soda, still with his eyes peeled to the mass of people, though.

Mike sits down beside his friend and asks. "Can you still keep an eye out if I talk?"

"I can, so long it's only small talk." Daniel replies and turns his now India colored eyes towards the line of people waiting to order food.

Fair enough, Mike has no wishes in ruin his friend's concentration; he only wishes to make sure their thief is not alarmed by Daniel's predator staring. "How much can you see?" He asks with his own eyes to the crowd, for him the many people kinda melt together and he can't really see anything suspicious.

Daniel chuckles with a quick glance to the brunette. "Probably more than you, not sure if you can see things so quickly it actually slows down." And his eyes are back to the busy diner.

"Some people can that, but most only can if filled with adrenaline." Mike explains and has to admit he is impressed hearing that Daniel actually can see things in slow motion. "How often do you do it?" He asks curiously his robotic friend. "See things in slow motion I mean."

"Rarely, this ability do takes up a lot of memory. So there is a chance I won't remember much of today's events when I'm done." Daniel explains, he slightly tenses his body for he did notice something rather suspicious at the crowds of people around Freddy and the two others performing on the stage.

Mike didn't notice the usual fox tenses up, so he continues oblivious. "If you do, I can always tell you about it."

"Appreciate it." Daniel muses and adds quickly. "Don't talk, I won't hear it anyway." For right now he needs his full attention on a suspicious acting person, or rather two. The first who caught his eyes did move a bit too much around when most stay still, then he noticed that a second one did once and a while dragging people's attention on him and away from suspicion nr. 1. Then he sees it, the second one bump into an elderly man and gets that man's attention on him and away from his partner. The other male then makes his move and it could have been missed if not this usual fox sees the world in slow motion and clearly sees the first one snatches a purse and let it slide back to his own pocket. "Got you." Daniel growls and before Mike can utter a single word. The now dark red haired charges at the one who took the purse and forced him to the floor before he realized what just happen. It did cause a commotion, but Daniel ignores the crowd and called to the bit startled Jeremy of this sudden reaction from the usual fox. "Don't let the other one get away!"

And just on quote, the partner to the one Daniel got takes the run for it. Unfortunately for him, Jeremy is faster and this pickpocket thief says hello to the nearby wall, just beside where Vincent and another from the cleaning crew are removing spilled soda. "The hell?!" The man beside Vincent blinks of Jeremy forcing the thief against the wall. Jeremy ignored the man. "You robbed the wrong place, punk." He sneered at the one he caught and with the strips of plastic; he tires this thief's hands together. "You missed a spot." He remarks to Vincent as he leaves with the thief. Vincent gives the blond an annoyed look but does nonetheless returns back to work.

Jeremy takes the thief over to Daniel who is doing the same with the one he caught while Mike explains the startled crowd about the situation of why Jeremy and Daniel captured these two men. The usual fox and security guard returns the purses to their rightful owners, and both got quite popular from this deed and did have to bear listing to the people praising them but also makes sure the two comprehended thieves didn't get an angry mob at their heads.

Meanwhile, that happen, Goldie calls the police so the restaurant can get rid of these two unwelcome guests.

,,,,,,,,,,,

"I admit, you're better at this than I thought." Jeremy admits to the usual fox when the police car appears in the parking lot.

Daniel smirks back to the blond. "I am the head of security after all."

"Get outta here!" Jeremy laughs, not really believing the disguised animatronic. "You? Head security?"

Daniel shrugs and the blond can't help but say. "Guess that makes you the top dog."

"And you say my puns are bad." Daniel chuckle and turns to the two approaching policemen. One of them is the same man who questing Freddy and Goldie after their very first theft assault. Fortunately, the police only have to deal with two thieves this time.

"Another assault in less than a year?" The policeman from before asked and told his partner to take the thieves to the car.

Jeremy blinks over the police man's remark. "Huh?" And turns questing to the usual fox. Daniel stares blankly at him for a few seconds, then realizes what the policeman spoke about and informs the new security guard. "Oh right, some weeks after we opened, some nasty people tried robbing us. Got guns and everything." And he smirks over the memory how he got one of them, smacking the guy to the ground and getting rid of the gun. It was pretty thrilling. "But we got them, better yet; no one got hurt." The last he says to the policeman, first now notice that the man... well he is giving him a strange look.

"One of the robbers got hurt, the bear animatronic Freddy." Detective Williams nods towards the restaurant where Freddy could be spotted on the stage. "It broke the man's hand. By the way; you work here?" He asks, a bit taken aback by this young man's appearance. Mostly because he looks very alike to his deceased son.

Daniel blinks, not sure why, but he has a feeling he knows this man; he got the exact same feeling the last time he saw this detective. "Y-Yeah. I'm the head security guard."

Detective Williams can't help but raise a brow of this little fact. "Aren't you a bit too young for that?"

Daniel fights the urge to object very loudly, now he knows how Freddy feels when people confront him with his age as manager. "I'm not that young, sir. Anyway, thank you for picking those punks up." He nods to the two thieves inside the police car before giving the policeman a toothy smile. "One thing less to worry about!"

"Of course..." Detective Williams nods, quite taken aback of this young man's so similar personality to.. he shakes off the sneaking thought and asks both men with his all-business voice. "Do you mind if I questing you about the details?"

"Not at all!" Daniel replies, and the policeman asks them how exactly this whole deal happens.

Jeremy tells him about how he noticed people complain they have lost their purses. "So I asked Fo- I mean Daniel for help." The blond smirks to the usual fox. "He got pretty sharp eyes when he really wants—"

"Hang on." Detective Williams stops the blond and turns with eyes filled with disbelief at Daniel. "Your name is Daniel?" It- it can't be, no this, it's just a freak coincidence. But.. what if..?

"Yes?" Daniel answers, not sure what is so special about his name. His confusions only get greater when the policeman asks with a strange croaked voice. "Do...Do you like pirates?"

"What is this about?" Daniel asks, now just feeling unsure.

"Just answer the questing." Williams says.

Why does this tone from the man sound so familiar? "Oh, um sure?" Does he know him?

"He won't shut up about them." Jeremy remarks and earns a glare from the smaller male, Jeremy ignores him and adds just to mess with the usual fox. "Just like that fox."

"You mean Foxy the pirate." Williams points out, and it did not sound like a questing. The man then turns back to Daniel and to both the red haired and Jeremy's surprise, he has tears in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Is this a trick questing?" Daniel asks, not sure why this policeman is acting so strange. But he does nonetheless reply his questing. "You're Detective Williams, the same policeman who questioned our manager's brother just after the assault."

Detective Williams turns away clearly having a heartbroken look on his face. He sight sad and turns back to this young man who look so alike to his deceased son, but it must just be coincident that this young man has his name, his love for pirates and seems to be at the same age. Then, by mere accident; his eyes turn to the doors of the restaurant and he notices Mike.

the young man is watching them with a sad look, Williams excuses himself and walks over to the other young man, the kid he more or less watched grow up but never been able to reveal who his son's killer was and in some point... he can't forgive Mike for not trying just a bit harder. "Mike." He calls when the brunette looks he's about to leave. "Come here." He waves the young man and Mike reluctant walks over to him.

"Detective." Mike greets him dull. Ever since the murder, Nathan has never treated him as the same. He probably still blames him for not having conclusive information about his son's murder.

"How long have you been working here?" The policeman asks him, all business and trying not seeing Mike as his son's former friend.

"About a half year, give or take." Mike replies, thinking: Should he tell him? Daniel is, after all, his son. But would Nathan understand, better questing; would he believe him? He sure didn't when he was a kid.

"Can I help you?" Goldie walks over to the two humans, disguised as human and allows Mike to get away from a man who still blames him for not being a reliable witness. Detective Williams sends Mike a hard look, then turns to Goldie. "Yes, I would like to ask a few questing about these thieves you caught."

Mike didn't hear anything else; he just wants to get a bit of distance between him and detective Williams.

"What was that about?" Daniel asks, once again in his now true body aka Foxy. Mike turns to the animatronic fox, and can't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm not sure I should tell you..."

Foxy blinks then glance to the policeman questing Goldie. "Why? Does he have something to do with my past?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Mike asks him with a pretty low voice, this is so different from when he retold Sean's past. The Legrand family has long forgiven him, even sometimes inviting him to eat with them. Quite defend from how Nathan has tackled it. He prefers to act like Mike hasn't been friends with his son.

Foxy turns back to Mike and after a second of hesitating, he nods slowly. Mike lets out a sight, not sure how to say this other than: "He's your father."

Foxy' eyes wide so much it looks as if they about to pop out. "W-What?" He looks back to Detective Williams, stuttering shocked. "He-He's my... father?"

Mike nods sadly. "Yes, he's still has that case on his desk.." He explains, remembering that plain case folder lying on Nathan's desk every of those few times he has been at the police station. "They never found your bodies... or the killer..."

Foxy stares long at the man that has been his father back when he was human, but without his human memories and him giving the name father to someone else. Foxy realized he has no attachment to this man, for him: his true father... is just a stranger. "...I feel nothing for him..." The fox muses sadly. He feels horrible that he has no feelings towards this man, his own father. "What kind of son am I?"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Mike tells him and places his hands on the more or less human-sized fox's shoulder. "You did lose your memories, so don't blame yourself."

Foxy does still feel bad, though, and a part of him wants to tell the man he is still here. But a bigger part of him also knows that he can't. if he does, then he has to either lie about where he has been all these years or reveal the hard truth of what has happened to them. He turns his eyes back to his father and lands on the badge on his chest.

 _"Do you like it?"  
_ _"Uh huh, so shiny!"  
_ _"Do you want to be a policeman like your old man? Stop the bad guys?"  
_ _"I wanna be a pirate and sail the sea! And this is my first treasure!"  
_ _sight "... Daniel..."_

Foxy winches of the sudden flash of voices in his head, it hurt and it also made him glitch a little. "Auch..." He takes his hand to his temple, fortunately, this strange glitch is gone as quickly as it came.

"Foxy?" Mike asks worried. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Foxy muse, but do turn away from his father. This glitch, it was one of his human memories. A very early one, but from what he got... his father seemly didn't acknowledge on his love to pirates. If he didn't acknowledge on his love for pirate as a child, then how would he then react knowing his son's soul is now possessing a pirate fox that makes tall tales to people around him? Maybe its best Detective Williams just think Daniel is gone... "Thank you for.. telling me." He thanks Mike and with one last glance at his father. He leaves the man and partly his past behind. 

* * *

**and here you have it, now you know a little bit more about Foxy's past.**

 **before I leave you for the weekend I just want to inform you: there will only be one chapter next week. this weekend will be a bit busy for me so it means I won't have much time writing.**

 **also, just in case you didn't see it at the begining of the chapter. I am looking for voice actors to Freddy, Bonnie and Mike. if you think you have the voice for one of those, contact me either as a comment or on Skype, my username is the same as here.  
**  
 **till next time!**


	62. Chapter 62

**maybe it is about time revealing what I am not planning do with Theo. I doubt with the personality I have giving him, Theo will ever taking the same role as Freddy without getting harmed. now he just needs to realize it himself.**

 **to frozem1: thanks, I am glad you liked it and I want to answer your question but I do not want to spoil anything, sorry.**

 **to guest: here's another chapter :D and maybe, again I don't want to spoil anything**

 **to reader99: something like this**

 **Mike: ... no way! I didn't agree on- you were speaking french for crying out loud! T-T**

 **to GameZ: thanks, glad you liked it. and that's a bit too bad, I am still looking for a voice actor to both Mike and Bonnie**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

Riiiing! Riiii- "Freddy Fazbear Pizza, what can I help you with?" Freddy asks inside the office, finishing the last papers before ending this work's day. He listens to the human on the other side of the line and realizes they might have a something big here. "Alright, any special date for this birthday party? Hmm, no reservation there, oh yes a cake is in the prize. What kind of cake do you wish? You can see what kind we serve on our website." He begins to write the date on this birthday, meanwhile this parent mumble to herself about the choices of cake. Moments later the woman on the other side says what she wants and Freddy writes it down. "Cake number three.. and how many are invited?" He writes the number of people down and only glances up when his gold colored brother walks inside the office. "Alright." He writes the number of people down. "Any special wishes for the birthday child?" A long pause from the woman, then she asks for something that did make him raise a brow. "The child animatronics?"

Goldie turns to Freddy with a raised eyebrow, Freddy only gives him a small look since he's too busy speaking with the one on the phone. "They are still being tested. The older models already have this prog—Don't worry, every of our animatronics are completely safe, yes even our small ones. Alright, yes, you can call if there is anything else. We will send you the check in a few days. Yes, yes, alright bye." And he ends the call.

"Birthday party?" Goldie asks curiously.

Freddy nods and tells his brother with a small sight. "They would like if the kids could be the ones making most of the entertaining."

"Really?" Goldie asks, the only sign of surprise is a raised brow.

The brown bear nods once again. "Apparently the birthday child likes them better than the "older" ones." The woman did hesitate a lot when she said that, but even so Freddy does smile that someone has asked for the Toys, that is good news.

Won't change one fact, though: the youngest of the animatronics still has problems with humans. He lets out a small sight. "Too bad the kids doesn't see things the same way..."

Goldie glances outside the office watching Mike lecture Vixey that throwing their toys at someone isn't tolerated. At least, it isn't Theo getting lectured this time. "Maybe you should ask them before going into conclusion." Goldie suggests. The Toys has gotten far since their first days. Turning back to Freddy. "Give them the chance to choose."

Freddy hesitates, the Toys might think they are ready; but are they really? It's not like they have programming to help them with entertaining anymore. At least, if they did say they would entertain to that birthday, then they got about a month to practice. "Alright, I'll ask them." He finally agrees on his brother's suggesting but have to add. "But only if they can work together, no one wants the birthday to be ruined just because they cannot set their differences aside."

"Of course." Goldie nods.

After finishing the last notes to this birthday and changed to his human form, Sean calls the Toys and with them around; he explains them about this birthday and the child's parent wished them to be the entertainers.

"They want.. us?" Chiara asks pretty baffled over this news "That's wonderful!" She beams and would at least try and do what she can to make that child happy. However, not all was as optimism as her.

"Sure they do treat us better than before, but I still... no way I'm doing that again." Vixey muses with a small sneer, her ears down in the memories of what the last birthday kid did to her. "Not from what they did the last time." She hugs herself for comfort. She knows, like the others; they one day has to take to the stage like the older ones, but... she don't want to become a jigsaw puzzle again. She doesn't want to relive that pain one more time. She blinks turns of someone touch her shoulders and realize it is Chiara, the young chicken gives her an ensuring smile. "It won't be like last time." The young chicken says.

Vixey blinks and has to ask. "How can you be so sure?" How can Chiara, the one who kept mostly to herself and never took the time to care about anything or anyone in their former location. Now has become the one who sees most positive on things, how does she do it?

Chiara titles her head and gives the white fox a cheerful smile. "Because we're not alone anymore." And both look at Freddy and Mike, both staring at them with a faint look of surprise.

Mike is the first to snap out from his surprise of how Chiara has taken the role as pep-talker.

"Chiara is right." He smiles to Vixey. "You're no longer alone on this. I and the older animatronics will be here for you all the way."

Freddy nods in agreement.

Vixey stares a few seconds at them then tweaks a faint smile. "Maybe I could give it another try..."Who knows, maybe, this time, she will actually be respected and not torn apart. The young fox glances to Chiara who beams happy and BonBon also having small signs of excitement of this.

Theo blinks over this, feeling a bit confused about how Chiara; the one he saw as the most stupid actually made Vixey team up with her just by talking. He always had to use force or remind her- all of them of their place.

And that really bothers him that Chiara has forgotten who pull the shots of this group. "Have you already forgotten?" He asks her annoyed.

Chiara blinks at the question. "Huh?" Not sure what Theo meant by this.

And now she chose to play dumb. Theo gives her an angry look. "I'm the leader of this group." He takes ones step towards her. "Not you!"

Chiara steps away from Theo, intimidated by his anger. "I-I never meant to..." She stutter; she just wanted them to be a team for once...

"Hey, buzz off fatso!" Vixey sneers at Theo, stepping in between him and Chiara.

Theo opens his mouth, but before he could— "Theodore!" Freddy growls angrily over the younger bear's behavior.

"You know I'm right!" Theo retorts angry back at the other Fazbear. "It's the bears who are the leaders, not the chickens!" The words from the former management still ring in his ears and he refuses letting anyone take this right away from him.

Maybe it is time teaching this one what it means to gain the title Leader. "Come with me." Freddy says short and leaves. He does know where this leadership issue stem from. Because he also went through the same deal.

Theo reluctant follows Freddy, but not before he gives Chiara a short glare. How dare she take his build right? A right he got the day they got turned on.

"I didn't mean to make him mad..." Chiara says sadly when both bears are gone. She had hoped they could do this so much.

Mike sits his hand gently on her shoulder. "I know..." He muses softly, admittedly he also thought Theo would pull himself together and take the leadership, but it seems. There is still a long way before Theo can reclaim that role.

Passing by the grass field behind the restaurant. Walking through the small forest that also works as a wall around this field and thus gives the restaurant's animatronics the chance going outside without worrying prying eyes. Behind this small forest, is a small lake which has gotten quite bigger with all the thawing as spring is approaching. Only near this lake; Freddy speaks. "Theo, having your name on our logo does not make you a leader." He tells the young bear softly. Theo glance confused up to him, but before he can speak; Freddy continues. "You have to earn that right."

"But didn't the humans give you the leadership when you got turned on?" Theo asks, that's what they did to him at least.

"They did." Freddy admits, even with the limited of memories of that time. He does still remember several humans telling him he was the star; the leader of the band. And if not for Spring and Goldie, it would probably have gone to his head and he might have ended up like Theo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _The restaurant has just closed its doors for today, but none of the animatronics moved. Four of them was waiting for the two gold one giving them the sign. Spring turned his head towards the office and after several moments of staring that direction, he gave Goldie one look._

 _Goldie made the okay sign and the younger animatronics namely Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy jumped off their scene._

 _Spring sat down on his and Goldie's stage and watched Bonnie roughhousing with Foxy. He made a happy expression when, to his amusement, Chica joined and completely whooped the two boys butts._

 _Goldie rolled his eyes, but only went over to stop them when those three almost broke a chair in their play fight. However, to the two gold colored surprise; Freddy went over to them and told them to stop the same way Goldie would have done it. Bonnie gave the brown bear one look then took Freddy's metal top-hat and ran laughing off. Chica and Foxy laughed at Bonnie, to give Freddy a confused stare when the young bear told them to cut it out in a very adult form of way. The fox asked of why Freddy suddenly has become like Goldie?_

 _Freddy signed the answer. 'humans say I am leader.' And looked sad away when Chica began making laughing sounds. She did sign she was sorry and added. 'You're no leader.'_

 _Freddy got a little angry and signed back. 'Yes I am, and you needs to listen to-' he stopped when Goldie sat his hand on his shoulder and Goldie signed to him to follow. Freddy followed Goldie inside the empty security office where they could speak in peace. The management saw now need having a night guard, so they only had one at day. Much to the animatronics luck. 'Why don't they listen? I am leader.' The young bear said to the golden one._

 _Goldie shook his head and explained. 'You need to deserve that title.' Which only made Freddy more confused. Goldie thought of a way to explain this but when he couldn't he asked the younger animatronic instead. 'Why you listen to me and Spring?'_

 _Freddy hesitated since he honestly never thought about it. Guess he did because: 'You know more than us.'_

 _Goldie nodded and could explain from this point. 'We do, we are older. But we are also wiser.'_

 _'Wiser.' Freddy repeated the word, followed by a titled head in sign he was confused. He hasn't seen those hand signs before and didn't know what they meant._

 _Goldie tried finding an explanation, but Spring came before him and told the bear by signing. 'We know more, we know how to react correctly, we know sometimes what humans says is not true.'_

 _Goldie nodded in agreement to his long-eared comrade and told Freddy with the best serious face his robotic face would let him. 'Humans do not know we think- are aware. Your leader title is for the show. If you want the title to be yours: earn it.'_

 _Freddy thought about what they told him, and... well, he thinks he understand. 'Do.' He hesitated. 'What if I cannot earn leader title?'_

 _'It's okay you can't.' Spring told him and added with his ice blue eyes towards the three others playing with no worry in their little world. 'It's okay if one of the others gain title.'_

 _And Goldie added serious. 'Being leader is hard, if you want to be leader, you need to think about your brothers and sister's needs before your own. Think about their safety, chose what is best for everyone. That's being a leader.'_

 _Freddy lowered his head, he still wasn't fully sure what it meant to be leader. But... well, it seems it was very difficult and maybe it was best he let the title belong to Goldie and Spring._

 _'I understand.' He signed to them and went back to his siblings. Told them he was sorry and explained he got confused by what the humans told him. Chica, Foxy, yes even Bonnie forgave him and told the young bear that he better leave this Leader thing to the two gold ones, they did, at least, know what they were talking about._

 _Freddy agreed, but still didn't mean he wouldn't be a little bossy. 'Don't take my hat' he signed to Bonnie annoyed and snatched back his top-hat from the rascal bunny._

 _Of course, Bonnie would completely ignore him._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

And now, it is time for Freddy to teach Theo the same lesson Goldie and Spring taught him so long ago. "You need to deserve that title."

Theo looks up to him and the older bear adds with a weak smile. "Goldie told me that when I was about your age. He told me that being- well to be a leader; you need to sit your own needs aside. You need to think what is best for those who follows you."

"Like what?" Theo asks.

Freddy stops at the lake's edge and explains the younger one about a not very pleasure memory, but it still is important. "I didn't earn my title as leader before me and my friends came to your former home... The humans had taken our former leaders- our guidance away. Without Goldie and Spring. We were all scared and lost, but I sat my own feelings aside and instead did my very best to protect my friends from harm. I might've failed, but I stayed strong; for them. When I showed I could listen and take their words into my final choice, do what was best for all of us. Only then, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were willing to take orders from me." Freddy takes off his hat, playing a little with it. "Only then; I earned the title as leader."

Theo stares long at the older bear, baffled over this small story. He always thought the others followed Freddy when the humans said he was the leader.

"Being a leader is not for anyone, it is hard and sometimes very exhausting. And Theo." Their eyes meet and the older bear tells him softly. "It's okay if you cannot take that title. It is okay if one of the others takes it. I.." He chuckles lightly. "I sometimes wish one of the others took this role, for... well, it's not always easy being the one everyone look towards for answers.."

"But.." Theo feels so lost now, everything he believed in.. gone. "If I'm not a leader, then... what am I?" That title has been everything for him, but if there is no need for him to become a leader like Freddy, then what?

Freddy ruffles the younger ones hair with a chuckle. "Well, I hear you're a pretty good at cooking." Theo gives him an annoyed look from messing up his hair, but otherwise is kinda happy over the small praise "You really think so?" He asks.

"When Chica says you're good, there is something to it." Freddy grins, after all she is the head cook in this crazy family.

"Can't you cook?"

"I can, but ehm.." The older bear chuckle sheepish. "I don't really have much interest in it, so all you're ever see me cook is something simple. I'm more of a people entertainer and singer." And his human memories shows it is something he has loved doing since he learned what singing was, not to mention he really likes being around people.

Theo doesn't really say anything about singing, for honestly... he's like Freddy with cooking when it comes to singing. He can do it sure, but well, it really doesn't have his interest. Now that he thinks about it, ever since coming to this place; Theo has realized that he isn't the animatronic the humans told he was in the other location. He is not Freddy and well, he's happy he isn't. The responsibility the only one has taken... he's not sure he can ever fulfill that role. Just thinking he was the leader has been hard, and the only reason he kept the title so close. Well, it was because he thought it was his duty as a bear. "Freddy?"

"Hm?" Freddy turns his blue eyes away from the lake and glances down to the younger bear.

Theo looks up to him, smiling. "Thanks, for telling me about this." It feels pretty good not have to worry about that he has to take the same path as Freddy anymore.

Freddy wraps his arm around Theo, the same way Goldie often did when he was younger. "You welcome." And both turns their gaze to the setting sun.

* * *

 **here you have it, Theodore are slow but steady removing himself from Freddy's shadow and becoming his own person/animatronic. I think that's for the best too**

 **I know I am not much for fluffy stuff but dang those two are sweet when both Theo and Freddy does some brotherly love. it's like having a younger sibling, most of the time it feels like you hate them, and on rare occasions, you share a moment where you can't help but love that kid.  
**  
 **till next time**


	63. Chapter 63

**some of you asked for it, so here it is: a meeting of two brothers, just don't expect hug and happy words between these two.**

 **to Reader101: open for suggestions? not really, if I am, I am sure to ask people around me or make a comment about it. there will be more counseling chapter in the furture.**

 **to StarCre8tion: *watch you runs screaming around in joy around before bursts in laughter***

 **to Guest: that's okay, everyone likes hearing a story differently.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

The talk with Theo has made the young bear more relaxed, still he needs time to accept that he might not become the leader of the Toys. But the older and even the two humans did their best to help the kid animatronics to discover who they are and what their role would be inside this building. And even though all four of them in some sense did wish to fulfill that birthday child's wishes in being the child's entertainers. Spring has to remind them more than once: "You should only do it if you're ready. You're young and still discovering who you are, so no one will blame you if you can't do it."

For a change outside, Marion watches the other animatronics doing their daily life with such... joy, yes even the Toys has this... spark. Marion crosses slowly his arms, but not in a negative way, just his way showing he is pretty impressed how much change the Toys has gone through in less than a year and that's saying a lot from what they have been through. The puppet teleports away and back to his usual spot inside the Parts and Service, in here he takes the frame he got from Christmas and muse softly to the picture of the animatronics smiling to him. "It's at times like these..." He places the frame back but does not remove his eyes from it. "I wish I could feel the warmth of happiness..." In his small gloomy state, Marion didn't notice someone is watching him. Before he could, though, Vincent leaves the door and returns back to his work. It has been a pretty busy day, but apparently that is not unusual for this building.

 **...**

"Easy, this place is not as lousy as the two others." He muses, glancing around- making sure no one can hear him. "Which is both unfortunate but also..." He smirks. "Quite the challenge."

 **...**

"No can do." He glances to the Toys and the bunny spring-lock suit encouraging them in a very humanly manner, turning away he throws the disposable cloths out. "The spring-lock suits and even Jeremy is keeping me from it." He walks into the storage to fetch some news ones to tomorrow. In here he meets one of his co-workers, can't remember the name, though. He gives that one a nod, before going back to his own task. "All this work with that stupid bear." Angry taking out several new clothes. "For nothing." How he hate doing something only to fail.

 **...**

Vincent stops midway of putting the new disposable cloth back on, then returns back to his task, smirking. "Not such a bad idea, been long since we last spoke to one another."

"Spoke to who?"

Vincent's eyes wide in surprise and spins around to face that young man to Mike, the younger male jumps a bit startled by his quick reaction. "Sorry if I startled you." Mike smiles sheepishly to him.

Vincent quickly returns the smile, even though he is far from being happy from this small interruption. "That's quite alright. I do sometimes—"

 **...**

"Speak to myself." He tells the young man and returns back to his job with a chuckle. "Kinda a weird thing, but we all have one of those."

Mike chuckles. "I know what you mean." He does sometimes catches himself speaking to, well himself. Mostly when he's out buying or trying to remember if he has forgotten something. And also, when Marion leaves him without warning. The older male gives him a small smile, and then more or less ignores him to finishes the job. Mike turns around to leave, then remember why he even spoke to the man in the first place. "Say, if you don't mind." Vincent glances to him. "What you spoke to yourself about earlier; did you remind yourself for a family visit?" Mike asks the older man.

Vincent can't help but smile, for the irony is: his family is all dead! And yet, he can still speak with them. "Yeah, my younger brother actually." He explains, still not removing the smirk over this irony of them being all dead! "Eric is kinda of a crybaby, so I thought I might as well visit him and cheer him a little up."

"Does he live close?

 **...**

"Closer than you think." Vincent smiles and returns back to his job. "Well, better get this over with so I can visit him."

"I'll let you to it then." Mike says and leaves.

Vincent turns once around, giving the young man a single glance. "Is it just me or have I met him before?" He can't really say from where, though. He has met so many people over the years that he barely remembers any of them, the only time he truly remembers something. That's the time when life in a person's eyes disappears. It's a thrilling feeling he never can get enough from, but the buildup to it is so much better.

 **...**

Smirking, Vincent checks if someone is looking, then walks to the room he spotted the puppet, and with one last check, he walks inside.

Marion blinks of the sound of the door and turns away from his radio. His eyes begin glowing dangerously over a human, not Mike, and not Jeremy has dared to go into his domain. This human scanned around for something, but Marion didn't care what. All his mind is on about is to get rid of this human! To kill it! He rose from his hiding spot, ready to attack and squeezes the life out of this oblivious human. Then... he stops, his eyes has landed on Foxy hugging Vixey in a sibling form of manner. His mind returns back to what Mike told him when realizing what he might do. He thinks back on the few times he has been around the others and even with his bit rude behavior, they still treat him like fami— If he loses that last of his humanity, if he killed this human, then.. then, they will... Marion slowly returns back to his hiding spot, for the first time in years. He actually worries about the others. So he stays hidden and let the human snoop around, it's not like it can find the secret room anyway.

Vincent is... admittedly surprised; he thought the puppet would've attacked him by now. The Marionette has always been very quick to attack; the puppet has to since it is so weak. He knows it is in here. So... why hasn't it attacked him? Has one of the seals have gone lose? He sure hopes not, for that would ruin everything.

"I know you're in here." The man muses out to the room, scanning for any sign of that puppet since he didn't want to be caught off guard.

From his hiding place, Marion glances back down to the human.

"Come on, attack me." Vincent continues. "I know that's what you want."

Marion did not like this one bit, has he attacked this one in the past? And why- hang on- "Are you him?" He asks with icy voice, slowly leaving his spot. _"Are you the one who murdered all those people?"_

Vincent turns around and looks right into the glaring and glowing eyes of the Marionette, he didn't smirk as he hoped he would when finding this one. This change of attitude actually startles him. "Are you the one who needs to die?" The puppet asks, moving terrifying slowly out from hiding, even Vincent feels an icy cold feeling down his back from this. He thinks he would've preferred a screech and an attack. Not... this.

 _"I believe that a rather painful death is in order."_

Vincent turns around, the puppet is now right behind him, standing in the shadows so only the glowing eyes can be seen.

 _"I believe that suffering will do a good thing, for your soul."_ Marion continues, not removing his eyes one second from this one, finally! Finally, he got him. A smile creeps on his face and he slowly titles his head at him. "So run if you like" The man didn't move an inch, by fear or just mere stubbornness, the puppet didn't really care. _"Or don't, it doesn't matter. By stepping foot into this place. You surrendered your right to live. Now..."_ He disappears and has only one thing to say to this man: **"DIE!** " He sneers, grabs the man from behind with an iron grip around his throat.

Vincent, honestly never thought this one would get the jump on him, he never thought the Marionette would actually scare him. But hearing him talking, hearing that cold, demonic voice, it did scare him and that has just been enough for the puppet to get him. And he would be death, if not. Struggling for air and against the puppet suffocating grip. Vincent reaches out for his phone just as the world begins to blur for him.

Marion freeze of a melody he hoped he never would hear again, especially not time like this! The small tune of My Grandfather's Clock from the phone made his body go limp and his mind foggy, making him release his grip on his prey.

"...Close one..." Vincent muses to himself after being able to breathe again, he sits in the corner of the room. For a moment just recovering from this a bit too close to an attack. "Didn't... Didn't think you had it in you." He starts chuckling while caressing his sour throat. He eyes the limp Marionette at the other side of the room. "Trying to kill someone in cold blood, so unlike you little brother." He chuckles a bit louder, yes he is close now.

Marion stares at him, struggling just to comprehend what he's saying. He knows who this is, but the curse keeps him from remembering the name and the face. Yet hearing him talking proves this is indeed his older brother, the one who took his life away. "We... are..." Just getting on his knees is a struggle "... not... BROTHERS...!" He sneers with all the anger he can muster, the only emotion he still knows how to show, the only emotions he learned the full meaning of as the Marionette.

Vincent titles his head with a devilish smirk. "About time, you show some backbone." He muses, amused over the puppet's struggle of getting back on its feet. "But I'm not here to speak about the past." He turns the volume down on the tune, allowing Marion to get a clearer head. The killer smirks to the more aware Marion, the smirks didn't falter. "I'm here to get a little info."

"Ho to hell." Marion sneers, even though his mind isn't so foggy anymore his body still feels heavy. Both knows Marion cannot attack in this state, didn't mean he would be nice "you're nothing but a heartless killer."

"I may be a killer, a twisted murder, but." Vincent lifts his finger to the puppet like he is lecturing him "unlike you: I can still feel emotions, I just." He chuckles. "Simple ignores some of them, besides; every kill does makes it easier. But you probably already knows that."

"Why?"

Vincent blinks a bit confused, his smile has faded a little.

Marion looks slowly up to him, his black eyes glows with hatred, but also confusions. "Why do you do this to us?"

For the first time, the man seems unsure. He looks away for a few seconds, thinking of why. "I guess..." He glances back to the vessel of his brother. "I have been around the death for too long." He muses when he look past the vessel and seeing his brother's soul, seeing the young kid whose life he made short. He still feels the regret seeing that suffer his brother clearly is going, though, but it also... made him glee. "You know how it feels like. Never having any friends besides the ones who have already passed on. Listing to their regrets and plea over and over and over..."

Marion lowers his head again. He knows far too well what his once brother speaks about. "And father, well nothing was good enough for him but don't get me wrong, I loved him... " Vincent continues with a surprising sad smile. "Even when he hurt me.." He touches the scar on his right cheek, then the sadness disappears and a twisted smile takes its place. "But now it is different, now it's me in control. I am not really killing them; just making them part of the family if you know what I mean?" And he starts laughing.

Marion didn't speak, he just stares emptily at the man. He knows far too well what his brother has been through, for he saw it happen. It has been a time... where he actually loved and looked up to his brother.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _He woke up by the loud voices downstairs; it was both male voices, one younger, though, yelling very spiteful words at one another. This fight was one of many, and every time the fight was about the same. Scared of what would happen when they are done._

 _"I HATE YOU!" Was the last words, followed by a loud slam with a door._

 _He sat frozen in his bed for a few moments, then carefully he went to the door next to his room._

 _" **& h3k%7#**?" He asked at the door. Seeing the bulb under the sheet with head under the pillow, not a single sound coming from the person under the sheet._

 _" **& h3k%7#**?" He walked carefully over to the bed, well aware his brother was awake._

 _"Mmmhh." And muzzled sound underneath the pillow and seconds later his brother removed his pillow. "Go back to bed." He told the younger brother with a flat tone._

 _He didn't leave, though, no he wanted to stay, especially when he saw the cracked lip that was now the only sign of how the fight went. "C-Can't I sleep with you?" He asked with tears in his eyes, he was scared of the fight, but also so sad that his older brother got hurt._

 _His brother shoots him an annoyed look. "Not if you begin crying." he said hard._

 _He quickly dried his tears away since he didn't want to enrage his brother. With his tears more or less under control, he waited awkwardly beside his brother's bed. His older brother stared long at him, still looking annoyed, though. "You done?"_

 _He nodded slowly._

 _With a tired groan, the older boy took out a madras and placed it beside his bed. That was the answer he hoped and quickly fetched his own sheet and laid down on the madras before his brother could change his mind._

 _"Hey." His brother's voice said out in the darkness._

 _He looked up to the bed and his older brother said. "Wanna hear a story?"_

 _He didn't really want to,_ **& h3k%7#** _'s stories was always scary and gave him nightmares, but... well this was only those few times his brother would actually truly speak with him. "S-Sure."_

 _"Okay it's not really a story, more a fact." His brother admitted but told his story nonetheless. "Out on a small trip, I met this strange spirit moaning and all, but unlike most others, this one was black. Not the hell sure what that means but this black spirit told me it has been around for a really long time. So I asked it what time it was alive and had a body, and it told me it had no idea. Fuck I hate when they say that!" He paused for a moment, then continued a bit more serious. "Then... Then it said that was the answer on the first part of my question; of when it was alive. I asked it what it meant and it said that it had a habit possessing stuff. It told me it was hard possessing humans, so it preferred possessing object and throw the said object at people. It actually showed me and boy I have never seen an old lady run that fast!" laughed of the memory._

 _He didn't answer or laugh along with him, for he did feel sorry for that old lady._

 _"Anyone home?" his brother asked him, sounding annoyed again._

 _Better play along... "S-Sounds fun.." He muse slowly and made a very awkwardly laughed. But it seems good enough for the older boy. "Heh yeah, but..." He let out a small sigh. "Father didn't like it when I told him about it. Said something about 'black spirits are harder to control' and I would be too weak even dealing with a common one. humph, I show him..."_

 _"_ **& h3k%7#** _... what are you trying-"_

 _"Don't worry about it" His brother interrupted him and a ruffling sound told he has turned his back to him "You just concentrate on your own study.."_

 _Seems like this conversation was over. "Okay..." He sure hope his brother wasn't going to do something reckless..._

,,,,,,,,,,,

 _A few days after that conversation. With his head deep in this very heavy study of something he barely understood. His father walked past him, only making sure if he was doing his work. He wrote down the words from the book, but when his father was out from the room. This young boy couldn't help but turn his own gray eyes to the outside. Watching children at his age play around on this sunny day. He wanted to go outside, maybe... even join them? Sure those very few times he has been outside, children had been a little mean to him. He wasn't sure why. Their father said he was special when he asked. He's wasn't sure what it meant, so he once asked_ **& h3k%7#** _about it._

 _"It means we're freaks." His brother had said. "We might look like anyone else, but we're not. We will never be part of their world... no matter how much we want it..."_

 _It had hurt, but did find a little consul that his brother did tell him that it would stop hurting the moment he just accept that fact._

 _He snapped back to reality when he noticed his brother outside. Unlike him,_ **& h3k%7#** _could go outside as he pleased, in fact he could do a lot and their father would rarely tell him otherwise. He rarely spoke with_ **& h3k%7# **_even when he tried so hard getting father's attention._

 _"Father! Father I did it!" his brother's voice could be heard in their hall. Curious he left his spot and peeked out from the door, seeing that his older brother has a black spirit trapped in a specially made jar. He couldn't help but smile over how happy his brother looked. And even though he knew it would be wrong and probably yelled at later. He left the room and ran over to his brother who proudly showed him the trapped spirit. "Isn't it cool? I caught it all by myself!"_

 _"Uh huh." He nodded, he has never been able doing such a thing and their father kept saying he was way stronger than his brother. And speaking of father, he came out from his own study, with his usual angry face, although he did also look a bit surprised when his oldest son showed him cheerfully the trapped spirit. "Look father, I caught a black spirit." Their father glanced at the spirit inside but otherwise looked completely unimpressed._

 _"Go back to your study." their father told the youngest._

 _"But.." He tried to argue, but a hard look made him go back to his study._

 _"...Don't you have anything to say?"He heard his brother ask before the door got closed. He returned back to the huge puzzle of what these books meant, but did intensely listen to the muzzled voices outside the door. His brother's voice got a bit louder but he decided the argument was over when he couldn't hear more after his brother's voice._

 _Hut then:_

 _The sound of glass shatters was almost missed by the loud roar rang through the room, startling him so much he hid under the table with tears in his eyes of the suffocating feeling he got around his chest. A deep demonic laughter and the suffocating feeling tighten, breaking him in tears of what horror has been released in their home. He has no idea how long he hid under the table, but the world came crashing down when he saw four long fingers with just as long claws slowly appeared at the edge of the table._

 _ **"You canot hiiiiddde from meee."** A demonic voice said and the suffocating feeling got so great that he could barely breathe, less think of running away. **"I can seeennnce your fear. Your so tasty..."** The hands disappeared, so did the feeling, leaving him alone. For a moment he thought the danger was over, then a gentle tap on his shoulder, he turned and looked right into a pair a blood red, glaring eyes **"FEAR!"**_

 _He screamed and his world turned red._

 _When he woke up. He was in his brother's arms. "B-Brother!" He busted in tears and for the first time, his brother wasn't looking annoyed._

 _No, the old teen, even with his bleeding right cheek and slightly blood stained shirt. He carried him silently up to his room and placed him on his bed. Here he could finally ask his older brother. "W-Where father?"_

 _His brother stared at him for a few seconds before he answered. "On his way to the hospital. He... He fell down from the stairs.."_

 _Fell from the stairs? But they were arguing in the main hall. Or maybe father fell when he tried getting to his room?_

 _"A-And t-that mo-monster?"_

 _His brother turned his head to the door, dead serious "... Don't worry about it, I handled it." He turned back to him, this time smiling "Say, wanna go out? I found a place I bet you will love."_

 _He was scared and confused, why could his brother take this so calmly? Whatever the case, the monster was gone and his brother wanted to hang out with him. It's something he couldn't say no to. "O-Okay." Besides, seeing his brother smile like this was a pretty good change. "Great, let's go."_

 _And they left the house._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Has that been the part where he was becoming a monster? Whenever it happens, all he knows that his once beloved brother has long crossed the line. "I will make them kill you." He says in a matter of fact, not sure it is a warning or a threat, though.

Vincent chuckle but does give the puppet a sincere smile. "And I'm pretty sure I deserve it. But until then;" He grins devilishly at Marion. "The show must go on."

Marion returns the grin with glaring glowing eyes. "If you say so... brother." The last word he spat out like it is poisoned.

For a few moments both stare/glare at one another, then Vincent shifts and with a friendly smile changes the topic. "With that straighten out. I need some information about the animatronics. They have changed a lot since the last time I saw them." He eyes smirking the puppet. "Will the nightmare trick still work on them?"

Marion eyes return to normal, he knows he is figural speaking playing with a demon. That and he is probably endangering several lives, but well his lack of emotions and his huge need to get his killer clouds his better judgment, but he is not naive. "I will tell you, but only if you make a promise."

"And that is?" Vincent asks, he sounds curious but is, in fact, a bit tense since both he and Marion is very aware that the promise the puppet speaks about is incredible hard to break.

"You'll never take a human life with your own two hands." Marion says hard, so even with this information, at least, it would be impossible for his brother to take another life.

Vincent did not look happy over this catch, not one bit. Usually he has plenty of time to figure things like that out on his own. But this time, it is a bit different, for starters: Jeremy is already highly suspicious of him (note to self get rid of him as soon as possible) and will probably never let his guard down. Gold Bonnie is too and that is starting to affect the others. He is running out of time fast, but he needs to make a kill from this building, he wants more to join. "Fine..." he doesn't like this, but he is out of options, he reaches out his hands to the puppet. "...I agree to your terms."

"Good." Marion muses and did the same as their father did to him by cutting a strange mark into his brother's skin, the light brown haired male sneers in pain of his skin getting torn, but otherwise keeps his mouth shut while Marion enchant. "...Has duas manus humana morientur..." And the two bloody marks glows slightly before they return to just be two normal cuts into the man's hands.

Growling annoyed, Vincent reach for a cloth to stop the bleeding. "Happy?" These informations sure hell better be worth this sacrifice.

Marion gets on his feet, feeling stronger now the blasted music box melody is over. "I cannot feel 'happy' anymore, but yes." He gives his older brother a satisfied smirk. "You could say I am."

Vincent doesn't answer Marion, simply sitting there with a cloth around his bleeding hands. But he does keep a sharp eye on the puppet, just in case, the soul inside of it got any funny ideas.

Lucky for him Marion feels no need of attacking, he did know it would fail no matter what. Marion sits onto the working table, asking in a laidback but still fake tone. "So, what do you want to know?"And if he could feel, Marion would probably feel a little bad selling out his family like this. But well, it's all business; a deadly game between him and his brother.

Vincent turns his gray eyes to the puppet, also into full business mode. "Everything."

* * *

 **and now it is up to you if you wanna see Marion as a good or bad guy, also, guess who he really is from the FNAF games. hope you like the *cough* bond between Vincent and Marion.**

 **before I leave you, I quick wanna remind you that this story's is getting an Audiobook vision and it's first chapter is out. you can find it on youtube by searching "facing the past audiobook." or just vildtiger then my channel will pop up.**  
 **give it a check if you haven't :D**


	64. Chapter 64

**this chapter is pretty much a Slice of Life, but many of you likes those chapters. there isn't really any teaching, just the characters has some fun. oh and me going on the train of a certain squeaky nose. too funny to leave out XD**

 **to wes27: thanks, I appreciate you like the story. and so true, we all know that Vincent is bad news. too bad Freddy and friends does not know that.**

 **to Nightprincess123: I will try, but only if it won't ruin the main plot.**

 **to Reader99: you could say that, although I would more call Marion's family Mediums.**

 **to AmyGolden1104: you are 100% correct about Marion, also with Vincent. question is: how will our killer do it?**

 **to frozem1: you could say he is, then again; you don't have to be possessed to be evil. yeah, Marion really has a problem under that point, also gives him a better reason why he wants Vincent dead.**

 **and to the rest of you: enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hey, Mike." Chica blinks at the bag Mike has taken up from the basement. "What is in that bag?" Pretty curious since the young man is grinning like a child there is about to meet Santa.

"I'll tell with everyone around." Mike simple says, he has for a while looked forward to this. Now the weather outside has become warmer and way drier, he thinks it's a good time introduce a game for every animatronic.

"Hey, guys!" He calls out to the restaurant, not afraid any human beside him and Jeremy would hear since everyone else has already gone home. "Could you gather around?"

"What is it, Mikey?" Bonnie asks with a cheeky grin on his face, more so when Mike gives him an annoyed look. The other animatronics walks over to Mike and before the young man can stop her, Vixey peeks her head into the bag on the table. "What's this?" She asks and takes out a baseball.

Well, he might as well say it now since everyone has gathered around. "It's a new game." And takes out the bit cheap baseball bat and four tiles he found at the local junkyard. "It's called softball." Thinking playing that game over baseball as softball has a fever rules to worry about.

"Let me guess." Freddy crosses his arms smiling. "You want us to play it?"

And before Mike can answer the bear, Spring takes the baseball bat with beaming eyes. "Boy, it's been long I last played this game!" And smiles to the rest while swinging the bat a bit. "Can we play it?"

"What is it kind of game?" Foxy asks a bit confused and again before Mike can explain. Spring does it in a very excited manner, seems like this hare has played this game more than once before.

"Sounds like fun!" Chica beam and Bonnie adds grinning. "Let's play it inside; just see how Freddy's going to react."

The said bear shoots the rabbit a small glare. "Do that and I'll throw you into the lake." Making Bonnie winch and the rest of the gang starts laughing.

Taking the ball, Goldie suggests with a smile. "Let's play it outside, so no one gets hurt." Glancing to Bonnie.

"Great!" Spring beam and turns to the gang and Toys. "Now to the two teams."

"Let's mix them with every age group." Mike suggests as that would make each team more equal. "So it won't be unfair."

The animatronics agrees on that and Goldie does the honor making the teams, when he is done he asks Mike and Spring since those two knows most of this game. "How does this work?" Spring takes the paper and let Mike read it beside him. The teams seem fine, just one problem, though. "We need one more." Spring says. He noticed there are not equal numbers on both teams.

"What about Marion?" Freddy asks and Goldie walks past Jeremy who is about to head home and sticks his head into the Parts and Service room to ask the anti-social puppet if he wants to play?

Meanwhile the blond human stops at the gathered animatronics, he did hear Mike calling but didn't really feel like checking out what the younger male wanted since he is a bit tired and wants some Z's back home.

Moments later Goldie and Marion appears out from the Parts and Service where Marion tells the group.

"I wouldn't mind trying, but I doubt I will be a good player since I do lack my 'excitement' for competition." The puppet explains.

"That's alright, you can always be the catcher." Mike says, thinking that with Marion lack of personality and thus has no need of competition, he would be best for that role. Still meant they lacked a player, though.

"Oh, Jeremy~!" Spring suddenly calls in a singing voice. Making the already halfway out blond stop dead in his track and give the hare his iconic look of annoyance ."What?"

"We need a player to softball." Mike explains the blond but from how Jeremy response, he doubt he's going to join them.

"Not today, too tired." Jeremy responds and is about to head home. But of course.

"Jeremy~" Spring calls teasing.

"No." The blond replies, getting increasingly annoyed, but that's exactly what Spring wants.

"Jeremy~"

"I said no, dammit!" Jeremy hisses at his animatronics brother and walks towards the door again. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm gonna reveal your nickname." Spring threat with a grin that is Bonnie worthy. That made Jeremy turn to the hare, he didn't look just annoyed, now he looks annoyed and scared! "Don't you dare—!"

And Spring teasingly opens his mouth, about to say the name.

"Fine!" The blond shouts and grumping heads to the back door there lead to the field outside.

Spring grin victories and turns to Bonnie who also is laughing. "Boy, you sure know how to annoy the crap out of someone!"

"You said it little bro!" The hare smiles and the two heads outside.

"I think Bonnie has rubbed off on him." Marion remarks while sitting in a casual way in midair. "And I dread the thought." He says in such a deadpan manner than it sounds pretty funny. At least, it made Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Mike laughs.

"Is Bonnie really that bad?" BonBon asks carefully the puppet, flinching a bit when Marion turns his black eyes down to him. The puppet didn't answer the bunny's question, instead, he says: "Don't become Bonnie's clone." And disappears to appear outside on the field to help Spring set up the game.

"Um... okay?" BonBon blinks, getting a bit more confused about Mike chuckling at the respond.

Marion might be dull in personality and bit of a heartless jerk, still he has his moments when he finally leaves that room of his.

The rest of the group join the rest outsides, here they split up to the two groups. Mike asks the two gold animatronics to get near him where he shows them a coin. "The one getting the coin will start hitting the ball."

They nod.

Mike hides the coin behind his back, shift it a bit around in each hand, then fists his hands and offer the two his hands.

Goldie and Spring choose each a hand and Mike reveals where the coin is. "Goldie's team starts." He declares and Goldie calls his team to where they have made the home-base. Mike and Spring quickly instruct their teams the best way standing as offensive and Mike add before the game begins. "If you catch the ball while in the air, the one who has hit it is out."

"And if it has hit the ground before, then we need to throw it as fast as possible back to Marion?" Freddy asks while nodding to the bit bored looking puppet, he wants to be sure just in case.

Spring nods and muse. "Just don't throw it too hard."

Freddy smiles sheepish of that remark, sometimes forgetting how strong he really is.

"You ready out there?!" Foxy yells grinning and with a nod from everyone. Marion throws the ball to the fox since this is first-time play. Foxy miss the first but does hit the second try and the ball lands on the ground a decent distance away from the team out on the field. Vixey gets the ball; and she throws it to Freddy who throws it the last part back to Marion, just as Foxy stops at the second base.

Next is BonBon, he misses both two times and since he looks a bit upset he can hit it. Mike calms him by telling it is okay if he misses. "It's just a game." That did cheer BonBon up and gives him just the confident in hitting the ball and not get sad when it barely got two meters away from the home-base.

Then it is Jeremy, still looking grumpy over being blackmailed to this he tells the puppet. "I can throw it on my own."

Marion hands him the ball.

He hits it on the first try and the ball flies over the defense team heads. "Come on." He says to BonBon and both runs towards the first base just as Bonnie got the ball and hurls it back to the home-base. Foxy runs too but didn't dare to run all the way, so he stops at the third and last base while BonBon and Jeremy now stand at the second base. Goldie's next, he hit it on his third try but never got the chance in running since Spring caught his ball which meant him and Foxy who has been running are out.

Chica is after Goldie and even though she has never played the game before. "You guys better go back!" She calls confident she will hit and make it fly far away. Her boyfriend Bonnie does the reversed by walking closer and go into a stance he will catch it with a huge grin on his face. "I'm ready!"

Theo, who stands not far from him did probably the wisest choice, he steps several steps away from the rabbit.

"Please hit him in the face." Marion muses to Chica, she simple giggle in response and when the puppet throws the ball, she hits it perfectly in the first try and is true to her warning of them backing further back. The ball flies and disappears into the nearby forest. "No you're not ~" She grins teasing to the wide-eyed Bonnie. And since the ball has flown so far and into a place very difficult to find it, she can easily run all the way around and also allow Jeremy and BonBon returning back to home-base.

It took them a while, but it did succeed Spring and Mike finding the ball and they can resume back to the game. Chiara is next and she hit the ball on the third try, but like BonBon, it didn't fly very far. Then it is Foxy's turn again and this time, he hit it on the first try, however, this time, it got caught by Freddy that almost got hit in the face.

"Sorry big guy!" Foxy sheepish calls out for almost hitting Freddy in the face with that hit.

Freddy throws it back, saying. "That's alright." To gives Bonnie an annoyed look since the rabbit remarks grinning. "You wouldn't say that if it hit your nose!"

"What's wrong with his nose?" Mike asks clueless, he is aware they can feel pain like a human and it hurts getting a ball right in the face but he doubt that is the case, so... is he missing something?

Freddy turns away from man and rabbit, saying slightly flustered "..I simply don't like people touching my nose.."

"Why?" Vixey asks, now getting curious. Freddy turns to explain her, but before he could stop him, Bonnie boob his nose and a loud 'squeak' sound comes from it. Most to the Toys and Mike's surprise.

"That's why." Bonnie grins.

And Mike bursts in laugher, for he did NOT see that coming! Freddy, one of the most serious of his friends: has a nose that squeaks like a rubber duck. Freaking hilarious!

Bonnie laughs as well. Then he senses something piercing into the back of his neck and when he turns around, he realizes it is a dead glare from Freddy. "Eh.. gotta go!" And Bonnie runs off.

Sighting Freddy turns to the still laughing Mike. "Can we return back to the game?" He asks annoyed, mostly because the mechanics made him keep this stupid squeaky nose.

Still laughing, Mike has to admit. "I- I can't take you seriously right now!— hey!" He gasps when Freddy suddenly lifts him up to his eye height, staring at the man with eyes very alike to the eyes he gave Mike when the power ran out in their former home. of course Freddy didn't know that. This small realization did make the man stop laughing... For about five seconds.

'squeak!'

"Mike!"

"But it is so funny!" Mike starts laughing again, even when Freddy drops him rudely onto the ground.

Chica and Foxy leave their spots and join Mike in the fun teasing the usual stoic bear who now completely has lost his cool and telling flustered his friends that this isn't funny! Didn't work so it ended up in a chase; with Freddy being the chaser.

"Guess that was that game." Goldie chuckles watching Freddy chase his friends and it slowly turns into a simple game of chase even Freddy finds funny. The golden bear sits down beside the blond man there, at least, tries not burst into laugher of the nose. Goldie glances up to the bit strained man. "You alright Mr. Fitzgerald?" He asks a bit worried.

He's fine, but.. "God I didn't see that one coming." Jeremy muses, having one of his hands over his face. "Your mechanics sure got one hell of a twisted sense of humor." And here he thought only those old posters of the gang Scott made could squeak.

"No, that was just a certain Head-guard who found Freddy embarrassment funny." Marion remarks while watching Freddy catches Mike and gives him a nuggy the human probably won't forget soon. "From what I gathered, it was the same who made those silly posters." The puppet says with eyes back to the blond.

"Should've known." Jeremy rolls his eyes, well aware who the puppet speaks about. Even though he is still tired. He does find all of this strangely nice and comfy and can's make himself leave. Been long since he last has relaxed like this before. They probably also need it especially with a certain birthday coming up.

* * *

 **ahh I love having them mess around with one another, it's boring writing serious stuff all the time. the rules of softball might not be how you play it, what I have to say to that: too bad, it was just a game, so who cares if the rules weren't right.**

 **before I leave you for the weekend: I quickly wanna say that I am still looking for voice actors to this fanfics audiobook vision. so if you think you have the voice to one of the characters, write me and I will response as soon as I can.**

 **till next time!**


	65. Chapter 65

**this probably be the only chapter in this week, I did struggle just putting this up because my mood is not the greatest at the moment. I have no idea why I am in a sour mood since I really hasn't anything to be angry or sad about. still I need time getting set myself straight again.**

 **to wes27: thanks and you just have to keep reading to see what Vincent is up to.**

 **to frozem1: I agree and I do not regret it one bit giving my Freddy that honky nose XD and like with wes27, you just have to keep reading to see what Vincent is up to.**

 **to It's me: ... why do I get a need making a fnaf joke? *chuckle weakly* anyway, I'm glad you take my approach to you this great. I admit I was pretty unsure how many people would comment on this story in the beginning.**

 **to Reader101: probably, then again; Freddy's nose is more of a rubber-duck.**

 **Freddy: *glares***

 **I regret nothing! and to the spirit in the flashback, I will go into more info about that one if future chapters, just like I will with the others shadows and phantoms, just keep in mind that they might not have the same role as they had in the games.**  
 **I know what a spirit medium is and I am not following Phoenix Wright game logic, so the mediums in this story can be males.**  
 **yes, I know to Undertale and I like the game's story. but that's about it.**

 **to the rest of you, enjoy the story and sorry I can't give you more than this chapter for this week.**

* * *

About three days for this pretty special birthday party and with a lot talking back and forward from the older animatronics. They come to the conclusion that the Toys are not yet ready to entertain on their own. It is a bit hard blow for some of the Toys while others feel more relieved.

"So, what now?" Vixey asks the older animatronics, she being one of them there didn't feel bad they couldn't entertain the humans.

The older animatronics glance to one another before Freddy tells them. "Me, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie and Spring will do what we do to any birthday. However this time:" He eyes each and one of the Toys. "If any of you feel up to it, you can join us to this party."

"Of course." Foxy smiles. "It's entirely up to you."

At one of the many tables, the only two humans aware of the robots secret sit and watch the Toys look uncertain at one another. "I wonder what they will choose." Mike muse, feeling a bit torn keeping them safe or from letting them do their duty as entertainers. Jeremy didn't answer him, in fact, the man acts like he hasn't heard Mike. Which did annoy the younger male quite a bit. "Did you hear what I said?" He asks Jeremy.

"Nope." Jeremy replies without a second of hesitating, Mike's gives him an annoyed frown which Jeremy, of course completely ignores. "Gum?" He asks and offers Mike a pack of gums.

Mike shakes his head, shrugging the blond take a piece for himself while explaining. "Martin persuaded me to quit smoking."

"And how well is that going?" Mike asks, he's not really interested in Jeremy's bad habit but he might as well humor the man.

Jeremy lets out a dark chuckle. "Like shit, but it's my own fault." He shifts into a more relaxed position. "I should just stay away from that crap in the first place, so today's lesson:" Pointing lazily at Mike. "Don't ever try smoking. The craving for nicotine is annoying as shit."

"Noted." Mike muse and can't help smile over this 'lesson' from the blond. Jeremy's behavior sure has turned better from the day he first met the man, but his grumpy mood is pretty much the same. "So, do you look forward to this upcoming birthday party?" He asks the man, after all. "You are the Security guard." To his surprise, Jeremy does not complain as he usually does. No, the blond actually gets anxious silent which is new. Jeremy doesn't seem scared of anything, and that's saying something when the man has been dealing with both the gang and the Toys in their unstable states in the past.

"Hey." Mike gets a little worried about the man, seeing the usual headstrong Jeremy loose his cool makes him uncomfortable. "You alright?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jeremy asks grumpy, but he cannot hide his anxiety.

"You seems... well a bit tense." Mike explains and hopes whatever Jeremy is dealing with is nothing big.

Jeremy's eyes land on Mike, this one might be a little weird at times but Jeremy knows Mike is a good kid. "You ever tried speaking with someone who's set on payback on something pretty irrelevant?" Which Mike responses with a confused look. Mike is a good kid even though he can be a little... dense at times. "Never mind, it's nothing I can't solve on my own." He muse mostly to himself and leaves the younger male, pondering how he should solve this upcoming issue.

Mike watches Jeremy leave, not entirely sure what his question meant. Was he having someone who's looking for revenge? Or was he speaking about himself? He is not sure. Anyway, back to the animatronics. Mike leaves his spot and walks up to Chica who is giving Theo a few encourage words about his cooking skills. "How's it going?" He asks her.

"None of the kids feels or are truly ready for being entertainers like us." Chica tells him, nodding towards BonBon who is shyly telling Spring about what he think about the upcoming party. "But it does not mean they aren't willing to give us a hand." She adds smiling.

"Or wing." Mike remarks.

Chica smirks. "So true." And continues while placing her wing on Theo's shoulders. "So, Theo here is going to help me out in the kitchen. It is near the party itself but makes sure no one can just walk up to him. Not to mention:" She glance with a bit teasing look down to the young bear. "I hear he long wanted to learn making cupcakes."

Wow, that's great news for Theo. It's not like the young bear lacks the confident being a cook, more he needed the push getting over I-don't-need-anyone attitude. "I look forward to those." He smiles to Theo.

"They are for customers." Theo points out and does raise a brow of Mike lets out a laugher.

Chica explains the young bear smiling. "Mike and the rest of us sometimes gets the leftovers from parties."

"Oh okay."

Mike smiles to Theo. "If there will be any." Then turns back to Chica, asking. "What about the three others?"

"Well, I hear Chiara has a small wish of singing along Freddy on the scene." Both chicken and man turn to the younger chicken who looks both excited and really nervous beside Freddy. "She just has to get over her stage fright." Chica remarks softly.

"Don't most people have to do that in the start?" Mike asks. He likes to sing and play music as any of his friends, but unlike his now robot possessing friends. Mike hasn't been performing for big crowds and if he got on the stage in working hours: he will definitely freeze like a deer in the headlights.

Chuckling over his little remark, Chica can't but agree. "So true, if it weren't for my old and annoying programming from our first home. Then I bet I would have frozen on the spot!" She laughs. "Boy, would that be embarrassing."

Mike laughs a little with her, although he mostly finds that thought a bit... well weird. He tries to image Chica in her old design freeze in her performing, maybe the part where she says that iconic 'let's eat!' which she NEVER says in the shows anymore. That line was a part of her old programming and the animatronic Chica's design. Those who designed Chica just didn't think that the spirit the robot has is not that kind of person who shoves her passion for food into people's faces. That's more Bonnie domain.

"Anyway." Chica continues, snapping Mike back to reality. "Me, and the boys better brainstorm ideas for this upcoming party. It's not like we can use the songs from the last one."

"Why's that?" Mike asks while one arm hugs Theo, the young bear is way more relaxed with personal touches now but he does still try to keep up the facade he does not like being hugged. "I thought you always use the same songs to a birthday." He says as he lets Theo go.

Chica gives the man a smile. "Not always, we change the songs from time to time. Not to mention we have to with this birthday since this birthday child isn't exactly a small child anymore."

Huh? Then how old is this... kid? Before Mike can ask, though, Bonnie answers his unheard question. "Yeah, it's actually a teenager!" The rabbit laughs "That's pretty new, we mostly celebrate birthdays for is small kids."

"So why didn't you decline?" Mike asks, didn't they have an age limit for these birthdays?

"Why should we?" Bonnie asks in return, making the man raise a brow; so the rabbit explains. "We don't care how old the customers are. If they want a birthday here." Waving his hand lazily out to the dining room. "Then who are we to stop them?"

"Point taken." Mike can't help but laugh at Bonnie's right. If someone wants to celebrate anything here, then they should be allowed. "So what are you planning for music?" Mike asks the two.

Bonnie and Chica eye one another before Bonnie replies the man smiling, "I think it will be sort of a mix of the songs we know."

"Except the small children song of course." Chica winks and turns to her boyfriend laugher. "Which is a relief. Don't take me wrong I don't mind those songs, but well." He chuckles of the few memories he has of their past homes. "I got enough of my share playing same cheesy songs every single day."

"Bonnie, Chica." Freddy calls from the scene, waiting along with Foxy. "You two ready?"

"Betcha big boss bear!" Bonnie laughs, more so since Freddy raise a brow as the response for that sentence. "He he, the job as a musician is calling." Bonnie says boastful and leaves.

Chica follows, but not before adding to the rabbit's comment. "And Freddy."

Mike can't help but laugh at that one, more so since Theo didn't really get it.

* * *

 **thank you for reading and I think playing pokemon or Team fortress 2 or some other game might help on my mood. or just draw some random stuff. I see**

 **till next time**


	66. Chapter 66

**I am feeling better now, so I should be able to give you two chapters this week. this chapter is a bit sad but I did want a little personal expansion to a few of them.**  
 **I do have a question but I think I will ask that one at chapter's end.**

 **to It's me: as for my gender question (this will be a bit embarrassing for you) I am a girl, and don't worry I am not offended you made the mistake. you haven't been the first who mistook me for a boy. I don't have instagram, I use Skype but I am most often on DeviantART.**  
 **as for the chapters. honestly I have no idea how many there will be in total. I simply write and lets the story get as long as it want.**

 **to wes27: the Toys are closer to be seven years old (except from BonBon, he's younger) insecure kids with a pretty bad experience with people in the past.**

 **to Reader99: actually I modelled Marion after the Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts. it's practically people with no emotions and can only use their memories to mimic said emotions. Marion simple don't bother mimicking emotions.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

The day for this teen's birthday has arrived and those who work at Freddy's be human or animatronic look forward to this party. Well, almost anyone.

Jeremy watches the employees of the restaurant finish the last decorations and ready the food ordered for the birthday child. He didn't even look at the menu to know what food that would be served. He knows who is the birthday child is and feels more torn than ever about this situation. And this tense situation for him did not improve on his mood. He has already snapped at Freddy, which did end up with the bear/manager lectured him of using swears inside this building, even went so far telling him if he couldn't put his act together, then he should go home and let Foxy take his place for the day.

Jeremy wouldn't go home, though, mostly because he's expected to be here as both the only (human) security guard, but also a guest... "This really sucks..." He grumbles to himself, it's at times like these he wishes things were just a bit simpler.

"Is it just me or are you always in a foul mood?"

Jeremy glances to is right and groans annoyed over who it is. "No, you just happen catches me in a bad mood." He turns away from Vincent with. "Every. Single. Fucking. Time." That or this man does make his day bad. Searching his pockets he asks Vincent short. "What do you want?" The last thing he wants from this one is a 'friendly talk.' "And if it's just talking about 'old times'." He finds the gum package and stuffs a piece into his mouth with: "Then you might as well keep your mouth shut and get the hell out from my sight."

Vincent frowns a bit over the increased hostility from the blond, man it's worse than he thought. "You really don't like me do you?" Most people find him friendly and charming, even with his jokes. While with Jeremy, well the blond has always been suspicious of him.

Just like his replacement, he swears if Jeremy gets as close as that brain-dead... maybe he should just say sorry, who knows, maybe that will do the trick. "I'm sorry I offended you." He says in his best sincere tone. "I never would've made the joke if—"

"It's not about that." Jeremy rudely interrupts the man and angrily turns fully to Vincent. "I honestly don't give a shit you made that joke. It's in the past now."

Okay? Then... what is the cause of this increasing hostility? It would help him knowing how he should act around the man in the future. "What is the reason then?" Vincent asks the blond with his best I-am-sorry tone. "I never meant hurting anyone's feelings, I just..." he drops his shoulders and turns a bit away, all the while keeping a pitiful look on his face. "Sometimes I forget not all people find my humor, well funny. Never been good reading people, so..." Vincent smiles weakly to the blond. "Maybe you could help me? Making sure I won't make such a screw-up again." Getting Jeremy on his good side surly will help him with his plans.

Jeremy stares for several seconds at Vincent; the man seems sincere about the whole forgiven thing. Seems to regret he made the 'bite brain out' joke. So why can't he make himself trust Vincent? Oh right, it's that look in the man's gray eyes, also, his behavior does raises a red flag in Jeremy's mind. He can't say why, though, for Vincent seems like such a nice guy. Maybe too nice... "Forget it." All the time keeping an eye out for Vincent's reaction. Most of the man's face have signs of sadness and surprise, except his eyes. They show a deep rage and that disturbs the blond deeply. The dark look is quickly gone though and once again hidden by that friendly sad attitude. "Oh... okay, that's too bad..." Vincent muse with a sad tone, having no sign of the rage Jeremy saw in his eyes.

Maybe Vincent did feel bad for this rejection but Jeremy didn't care and would have this man as far away from him as possible. So completely ignoring the sad look on Vincent's face, Jeremy tells the man harshly. "We're co-workers, but that's it. I don't want you near unless it is something deadly important." He leaves the man. "So don't bother with that goodie-two-shoe behavior around me."

Well, well, it seems he have to 'deal' with Jeremy after all. Vincent follows the blond with his gray eyes "That's quite unfortunate." He muse, but not of what he has to do with this other man in the near future. No, he is disappointed he has to let something else take Jeremy's life all thanks to the limit his brother put on him. Maybe it was for the best Jeremy rejected his 'friendship'. He has never really liked the man anyway.

Jeremy is happy being a bit away from Vincent, but he isn't alone for long for seemly out from nowhere. He gets pulled away and suddenly finds himself in eye height with his animatronic hare possessing brother and he does not look happy. "Alright what is bothering you?" Spring asks him hard.

... Sometimes he hates that twin connection they have. More so when his twin brother is a robot hare there holds him like a cat. "Set me down." He grumbles, but Spring keeps him in the air.

"Not before you tell me what is wrong." Spring retort back.

Jeremy shoots his brother a glare, he is honestly not in the mood for this. "Set me the hell down Martin. Or you will regret it!"

Spring returns the glare and keeps his eyes on his brother. "... I have been dealing with bigger temper tantrum than you dear brother of mine." He points out in a low tone.

They glare at one another for few seconds and when realizing he won't get away before he spills the beans. Jeremy lets out an annoyed groan in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you... now put me down."

Spring put him down on the floor and much to Jeremy's annoyance, Spring is smirking victories. "...I hate you.." He sneers up to the hare.

"Love you too~" Spring grins while learning up against the nearby wall. "Now, what is bothering you?" he asks, again serious and adds while pointing at the man. "For I can literally feel something is up with you."

"Be careful it doesn't blow a fuse." Jeremy shortly remarks while keeping his grumpy face up. They can feel one another's emotions; especially the negative ones but none of them can pinpoint what emotion the other one feels. Only that it does feel like an uncomfortable sensation around the chest from the one not feeling the negative emotions.

"Too late for that." Spring grins and with a glance to one another, they burst into a small laugher.

It did make Jeremy's mood a bit better, but this joke couldn't remove his tension of the fast approaching birthday. How can he...

"Jeremy?" Spring asks him worried.

"... Heh." Jeremy can't help but chuckle. "It at times like these I wish you just are a robot with my brother's behavior..." He muses sadly. Spring doesn't answer him and he's glad the hare didn't. Jeremy sits down on one of the nearby tables. "Has Freddy told you the name of the birthday kid?" He asks the hare.

"Of course." Spring answers "Chica needed the name for the banner." He explains shortly and is a little worried where this is going. It did come as a small surprise for Spring since he has met this girl before in the past. They met at the Halloween party, maybe his interactions with her are the cause for her wish celebrate her birthday here? "Her name is April." He says.

"Have you met her before?" Jeremy asks. Spring voice did have recognition when he said her name.

Spring nods and explains that he met the teenager at their Halloween party and adds. "Our meeting was short, but she was quite the sweet and playful girl." Wondering why his brother is so—

"... Just like her father." Jeremy muses sadly with eyes on Spring, feeling so bad when the confused look slowly turns into a shocked realization.

"Wait, you mean she is..." Eyes wide in shock Spring points at himself. "She's my... daughter?"

All his brother did is a nod. Spring feels like his whole world just got turned upside down, he... he has a daughter? His wife was pregnant when he died, but... the thought he ever would meet that child never crossed his mind, not until now. He has to sit down. "I have a daughter...?" And if this is her birthday, then that mean... he gasps and asks his brother with an increasing excitement. "What about Annabelle and Thomas?" Are they coming too? It might be a bit silly question but Spring's mind has official been blown in the news that April happens to be his second child.

Jeremy, fortunately, is very patience with him. "Yes, they are coming—"

"Oh my gosh!" Spring cries happy and hugs the man like he's a teddy bear, much to Jeremy's huge annoyance. "Martin..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Spring asks him overly cheerful, now walking around with Jeremy in his arms which did cause a few employees to give them odd looks or start laughing at that sight. "This is going to be sooo great!" Spring cheers happy, completely caught up in his excitement to realize that people are staring at them.

"Martin—"

"Boy I hope Annabelle could handle Thomas on her own, he has always been quite the rascal—"

"Would you listen to me one second?!" Jeremy shouts annoyed, and finally, his brother shuts up his stream of words. Getting free from Spring's grasp Jeremy tells his bit too excited brother, for he knows what this one is thinking. "Don't you dare do the same to them as you did to me." He warns Spring. His brother is a bit too excited to think straight at the moment and if not stopped, then the truth will come out.

"I wouldn't tell them." Spring says a bit surprised over this warning. Sure the thought does really cross his mind, especially with Thomas and April. "Won't stop me from being—" He smiles, but his brother interrupts his small fantasy.

"You can't be their father!" Jeremy hisses and before Spring can argue back, the blond tells him hard. "You can't be Martin, today you have to be Spring bunny."

Okay, now he's just being stupid. "Are you kidding me? Why do I have to act like a robot? Around my family." The last Spring snaps a bit, getting a little angry himself. "Around my children." He points out with an angry look on his brother.

"Spring you are—"

"And now he's calling me Spring." Spring rolls annoyed his eyes while doing a small walk away from Jeremy. He turns back to his brother, glaring. "You never call me that."

"Not usually, but today I will." Jeremy says, trying his best not losing his temper if he does; then this argument is lost. "You cannot be Martin under this party. And before you argue back." He points at the bit angry hare. "Annabelle has moved on and it is not fair for her if you drop back- like this" He gesture to Spring's body. "into her life."

"What about—"

"April has never met you, and sure you can be yourself around her. But then what about Thomas? He holds a grudge against the suit that killed his daddy!"

Spring stays silent, his brother's angry, but reasonable words leaves him with a cold feeling, the dreadful truth of his situation. He watches Jeremy takes a deep breath, probably to calm himself before he continues calmly again. "Don't do what you did to me to them... I have known you for all my life and..." But Jeremy cannot hide the boiling emotions he feels from his shaking voice. The man slides down onto the floor, sitting up against the nearby wall. And says with eyes up to the watching golden hare. "I still struggle knowing that it is really you in there..." Only the constant recall of their past and Spring knowing exactly how to piss him off is the line of sanity for Jeremy. He's impressed how easily Mike has taken this truth, probably because the kid is so darn open minded. "My heart know s the truth, but my head..." He let out a dark chuckle. "Let's just say it's like convincing a monkey that there exists a god..."

Spring drops down beside him, for a little while, no one of them is speaking. After what seems like an hour, Spring finally says. "You're right... no matter how much I hate to say it... you're right. They shouldn't be involved in this mess."

Jeremy simple nods and again after a long silence he asks his brother. "You're gonna be alright?" This is his family after all.

Spring lets out a heartbroken chuckle. "... Don't worry... I have been pretty good at acting over the year..."

Without a word, Jeremy learns up against Spring and the hare silently wraps his arm around the man into a small hug. Seeking small comfort from one another and both hoping it will be enough to get ready for the party.

"It seems not everyone is going to enjoy this party as much as hoped..." Bonnie sadly remarks to Chica, both have watched Jeremy and Spring from a distance. It is sad seeing them, especially Spring like this to such a happy event.

Chica gently takes his hand, making Bonnie look at her. "You should speak with them." She knows how much the bond between Bonnie and Spring means to her boyfriend and that Bonnie has been feeling a bit left out ever since Jeremy got told of the truth. Chica has a feeling that Bonnie might have known this would happen, but he did persuade Spring revealing the truth to Jeremy anyway.

"...I'm not really his brother..." Bonnie muses sadly, he and Spring might call each other brothers, but... well he thinks it is pointless keeping up the act now Spring has Jeremy, his real brother at his side. He hates to admit it, but Jeremy can help Spring more than he ever could. That's why he made Spring reveal who he was to the blond. And even though this change does make him feel left out, well he can survive with this hurt so long Jeremy is making Spring happy.

however, Chica thinks otherwise. "You are in Spring's eyes." Sometimes her boyfriend can be a bit too stubborn for his own good. "Go to them, I got you covered." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves the rabbit on his own.

Bonnie watches her leave, and seconds later; after he has kicked himself to move. Bonnie silently walks over to Spring and Jeremy. "Hey.." He smiles and feels joy when Spring returns the smile, more so when the hare says in a soft but happy tone. "Hey, little brother."

Chica took the time explaining Freddy about the small situation and blinks of the sudden remorseful look in the bear's eyes. "Freddy?"

"... I should've known." Freddy muses and after a confused look from Chica, he explains her. "The woman's last name, the one who ordered this party. It was the same as Jeremy and Spring's" He turns away from her, mostly because so she can't see his face of how stupid he feels. "I should have known she was in family with them. Should've giving them a heads-up." He says, cursing at his own blindness.

"Freddy, there are many people out there with the same last name." Chica consoles him, she walks up to his front and more or less forces him to look at her. " We get so many requests like and we encounter so many names too. So how could you know? It's not like we have a built-in super computer." The last she says in a joking tone, hoping it would lighten up the bear's mood just a bit.

It worked as Freddy chuckles of her small remark, still it didn't remove his small remorse he didn't realize this sooner. "I still wish I saw this—"

"Oh shut it!" Chica interrupts him and gives Freddy a small slap over his head, much to the bear's surprise. The only female of their gang sends him a firm look. "What's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it. So get those thoughts out of that computer of yours and make yourself useful by making the playlist ready for the party."

Well, who is the leader now? Freddy can't help but chuckle over this sudden role shift, but he is happy Chica once and a while can pull him back to earth. "Yes, mom." He says in a teasing tone. In fact, every one of his friends can do it. It just happens to be Chica this time.

"I'm not your mom! Now get that furry but moving!" Chica laughing slaps him off and Freddy grinning did what she told him. 

* * *

**hope you liked this bit sad chapter, not sure I would call this drama though.. meh don't know and I don't care.**

 **as for my question, I would like some fan ideas to possible Slice of Life chapters. if you have an idea, then write a comment, who knows, maybe I will include it into the story. :)**

 **till next time!**


	67. Chapter 67

**thanks for the suggestion of Slice of life chapters, I do still welcome more suggestions but even though I like them, I still can't promise if the possible chapter becomes exactly how you want it.**

 **to MaximumRide159: Spring's past in Fazbear Fright is quite a touchy subject for him. mostly because he barely remembers the place, and what he does remember is really painful.**

 **to It's me: I can't sadly reply on your whole comment(s) but I can tell you what AU means. it means Alternative Universe, and my story has that in the title because I do not follow the original Five Nights at Freddy's storyline.**  
 **and you can call me what you see fit.**

 **to Reader99: if you say so, but I didn't even know of the song before you mentioned it.**

 **as for your rest wonderful people; enjoy the story!**

* * *

About an hour later, Jeremy feels he can permit himself leaving Martin to Bonnie's care. He is after all, somehow become his and his brother's adopted brother. Martin did once tell him that he took Bonnie under his wing and they slowly began to consider one another as brothers, so it will be wrong dismissing that now. But it doesn't mean that Jeremy and Bonnie can get along well just like that, in fact, they fight more than they talk. The only reason he even deals with that rabbit is because Martin cares for him. Anyway, he better get ready for his work. He does still feel a bit bad hurting Martin, but it was for the best.

After getting redressed and back to the dinner, Jeremy realizes that Martin's family has arrived and Annabelle is searching, probably after him. He did tell her he worked here and he's pretty sure that and April's past experience with the place made the teen want to celebrate her next birthday here. He walks over to them and on the way his eyes meets Martin's. The hare gives him a small nod before grabbing Bonnie around the neck and smiling drags the confused rabbit towards the stage, perfectly hiding his sadness that he can't greet his family like a human.

With a weak smile on his face, Jeremy goes over to meet the once sister in law. "Hey."

Martin's wife turns to him. She smiles. "Jeremy, it's been long." Her eyes scan him and she remarks softly "You look... well, better than usual."

Jeremy chuckle of that remark, he has been through a lot these past years. And if someone has told him in the past that the same animatronics there had made his life hell would one day be the ones making his life better again. He might have punched them, and probably kicked them too. "I do feel better." He admits and looks to the stage where the Bonnie and Chica stands, preparing themselves for performance. "This place sure hell knows how to brightens someone mood." He admits, happy this place isn't like the rest of the company.

"Told you this place is awesome." April smirks to her older brother who gives her an annoyed look.

Jeremy turns to the two, or rather to the birthday kid. "Who taught you manners?" He asks and grinning grabs April into a mix of a headlock and a hug. "You're supposed to greet people!"

"Hi Jeremy." April giggles in his grip, remarks grinning. "And you're the one to talk about manners!"

Jeremy shrugs casual. "So true, but I'm always been kind of an..." He stops himself from the stare Annabelle gives him. "What? Don't you think I'm sometimes a moron at times too?" He asks her with raised brow.

With a weak smile, Annabelle rolls her eyes. "I think I would've used another word to describe your bad side."

"Jeremy? Is that gold colored hare still around?" April suddenly asks, almost jumping in excitement.

Jeremy lets her go, happy that Spring is the first she asks for but also secretly hoping his brother can keep himself in check. "It should be around here somewhere." Scanning the room for his robot possessing brother, it's amazing that a big gold colored hare could disappear in this building.

"I'll go look for him!" And the girl is off. Leaving the two adults and second child behind.

"They still have that one?" Annabelle asks surprised, she does remember that the golden bunny was the one her husband wore, but also remembers that the former manager had promised her it would never return back to the shows ever again. So much for trusting that man's words...

Jeremy did get an idea what she is thinking and think it is better she does not know that it is the same. "They build a new one, all of them are new." He lied to Martin's wife and, fortunately, she believes his words.

"Oh good, thought they have been big idiots and returned that horrified animatronics back to the show." She sighs in relief.

Thomas turns his attention away from his mother and uncle, getting the feeling that Jeremy hasn't been completely honest with his mother or maybe it just him. Looking at the animatronics, Thomas admit they don't look like those he saw in the past. Still he has to be sure this Spring bunny isn't the same he met in Fazbear Fright. The old teen nudges his mother slightly and with her eyes on him, he points out to the dinner. "Of course dear." His mother smiles and asks while scanning the doors where a few guest are appearing. "Could you get April back for me? She needs to be around for her guests."

Thomas gives her a thumbs up and leaves the two adults.

Watching the old teen leave and with him out from hearing range, Jeremy asks Annabelle. "Is his vocal cord still damaged?"

Annabelle sight with a sad tone. "Yes, whatever happed to him in that job... Jeremy are you sure these robots are safe?" She glances to the blond scared. "His last words was Spring bunny, and those marks around his throat... they have the same size as an animatronics' hand."

... No, no way Martin did that to Thomas. He would never... and yet, it could be the truth... but Martin did once explain that when he realized who he truly was he lost it. And according to that blasted puppet, it told him that Spring literally went amok at some point in the bit mysterious place called Fazbear Fright.

Martin only remembered how trapped he felt, trying getting out from the suit he was trapped inside. He had called for help, but help that never came... Martin did tell him that he does not remember much from that time, only bits and pieces and his theorized that he at some point tore himself so much apart that he broke an important part of his wiring or something, whatever it was it forced the hare to lay helplessly on the floor until help came finally. That was how the mechanics that Upgraded them found him, so much does Martin remember. But Jeremy dreadfully wonders that his brother might not have known or worse, told the full truth about what happened in that place.

"Jeremy?"

The man blinks, for a moment there he completely forgot about Annabelle. And because he has no wishes to worry her further, he forces a smile onto his face. "Don't worry, these bots aren't dangerous."

She didn't look completely convinced from his ensuring words, though. "You sure?"

And he gives her his best 'don't worry' smiles, this time meaning it. "Wouldn't I be the first telling you if they were?" He asks her, after all, he did tell her never take the kids to the 'New and Improved' Freddy's Pizza. The animatronics was too messed up back then that he would let anyone from his family near them.

Those words seem to do the truck and a bit reluctant Annabelle agrees. "You would. I admit I didn't want April to celebrate her birthday here." The worried mother glance to Bonnie, now playing on his guitar on the stage. She let out a sigh. "But she hasn't spoken about anything else since her last visit."

"At Halloween right?" Jeremy asks, only knows this little fact from Martin. He was still working as the 'casual' security at New and Improved Freddy's back then.

Annabelle nods. "Yes." And chuckle with a bit empty voice. "I told her, no but she went anyway.. stubborn like her father she is.."

Yeah, it seems that stubbornness resides in his and Martin's side of the family. Oh, Martin will be so proud hearing his daughter also has gotten that trait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spring!"

The said hare turns away from Chica and can't help but give the young teen a big smile. "Hey April, and happy birthday!" leaving his post near the ovens, Spring kneels down so he's closer to Aprils height and asks her happy. "How old are you now?"

"16!" April beams and asks almost jumping in excitement around of him. "And since my birthday is close to Easter, can you ask the Easter bunny to leave some eggs around?"

Oh yes, she still has the mind of a child. Guess where that comes from. "I will see if I can catch up with him." Spring grins and adds in a serious tone, but only to humor the teen. "He is pretty fast and I don't always know where he is, but I will o my best."

"We could always make a carrot trap." Chica points out more joking than serious to the two.

April didn't seem to catch the irony in Chica's voice and asks excitedly. "Can I help?"

Before Chica can answer, Spring tells the teen. "I don't think we need to go this far. Don't worry." He scruffs her hair a bit. "I have my ways getting a hold on Mr. Easter bunny." He ensures her and notes himself he better check the shops for good chocolate eggs discount in the near future.

"Okay." April giggle, she turns around when someone is knocking on the doorframe. She gives her brother a huge smile and points happily at Spring, not noticing the bit mix of happy but also sad expression on the hare's face. "I told you he could get a hold on the Easter bunny." She teasingly points out at Thomas, crossing her arms while frowning. "And you said I couldn't get any eggs this year."

Thomas simple responses his childish sister by rolling his eyes. Then his own green eyes land on Spring, seeing it in this repaired state and acting so... docile. It makes him wonder if this one is the same monster he met at Fazbear Fright. Then again, that one also acted docile in the start.

Meeting his son again after their last encounter— Spring only remembers Thomas demanding him answers about his father death.. oh and also being the one calling him that awful name; Springtrap.

looking past that past encounter, it is nice seeing Thomas again under better circumstances. Although, Spring can see that Thomas still feels some dissidence towards him. He can't tell Thomas who he is, and maybe it is better the boy never know. But that won't stop this possessing hare from trying making this day unforgettable with wonderful memories. Sucks he has to act robot like, though.

"Greetings." He smiles friendly to the older teen. "My name is Spring the golden hare." Of course, Thomas knows that, but this is a part of the act. "What is your name?" He asks, titling slightly his head at his oldest son.

Thomas didn't answer him, though, only raising a brow.

"His name is Thomas." April answers for him and adds to the slightly confused Spring over why his boy didn't answer him. "And he is my older brother!"

Confusions aside, Spring shouldn't let his emotions get in between them having a good day. So up with the acting again, he turns smiling back to the boy. "Greeting Thomas, older brother of April. Are you enjoying your stay? If not, then allow me to suggest our lovely new game room." He does know that Thomas would like some of the games in the game room, all thanks to being the teen's father.

Okay, this animatronic sure has one heck of a good A.I. Never has he heard a mere restaurant animatronic speak normally like a human as close as this one. The one back in Fazbear Fright also had a good A.I too, but this one seems to be way better. Thomas takes out a small book and a pen, writing down an answer. He hands it to Spring bunny. The animatronic stares a few seconds at the paper and from how the eyes are moving, Thomas realizes that this one can actually read. So when the animatronic says with a weak smile. "Sorry, I do not understand. Please try again." Thomas does not believe it one second!

It knows what he wrote, so why does it act like it didn't?

April didn't notice Spring's confusions was just an act, takes the book and read out loud for him. "'I would but I am too old playing child games, so is my sister' hey!" She shoots him a glare. "You can never be too old to games!"

Thomas rolls his eyes, reaches out for his book and writes down. 'Mother wants you to greet our guests' and hands it back to his sister. April pouts but from a look at him. She leaves, but not before asking Spring to come with her. The robot gets on its feet. "Of course." And only then Thomas realizes how big it actually is. This one is bigger than the one he met in Fazbear Fright. That one was about as big as a normal human.

April didn't seem to mind Spring size and like a little girl would do with a parent, she takes Spring's hand and guide/drags Spring out to the diner.

Thomas follows them silently, he did not like April being so darn close to Spring bunny but it's not like he can say anything about even if he wanted to. Not really thinking, he caresses the scars around his neck, hidden by the scarf he always walks around with. Their mother only allowed him having it on because she knows how much he hates when people ask or stare at that hand sized scar. Now he knows how Jeremy feels when people ask about his scars.

Watching his sister and Spring greet the guests he can't help but feel a bit torn. April didn't know that Spring once was worn by their father, but also the one that killed him. To think that an animatronic that brings happiness to her brings him so much despair. At least this Spring bunny seems safe enough, but so did the last one. That until it suddenly snapped and went on a killing spree, poor Zen never saw it coming. He wonder, is that he called Springtrap still in Fazbear Fright?

Still very deep in his thoughts, Thomas sits at one of the many tables barely listing to the many guests that have come for his sister's birthday. It is mostly family, April didn't have that many friends but she didn't seems to mind. Those few friends she did have are surrounding Spring and they are rather fascinated in how advanced the animatronic is.

The old teen only snaps out from his thoughts when someone sits beside him and it is not a family member, however; he still did recognize his old boss.

"How's the throat?" Vincent asks Thomas laidback, honestly never thought he would see the kid again after the Springtrap incident. He glances at the boy, noticing that Thomas hasn't spoken. "Still out of order?"

Thomas nods sadly, he takes out his notebook and writes: 'doctor says there's a slim change I can speak again'

"That sucks." Vincent admits after have read the boy's words, he blinks when more words get written down. 'what are you doing here?'

Vincent chuckle. "I work here, can't you tell?" Which only gets a deadpan look from the teen. Oh right, Thomas here has pretty much the same grumpy attitude as Jeremy, but at least, he is more bearable than the blond since Thomas is quite more naive, maybe that's why he find this teen pretty amusing? He's not sure. "What?" He asks the miniature Jeremy (at least in his head) who still stares deadpan at him, much to his own amusement. "After the close down, I needed work and this place got it."

'what about Zen?' Thomas asks him, his face becomes a little white just thinking about what Springtrap did to him.

Vincent lets out a small sight and gives the teen a sincere but very fake look, as he honestly never really cared for Zen. "...I... I returned his remains to his family. Didn't tell them how he died though." He admits and scratches his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Best no one knows how that happen. I mean, poor bastard didn't exactly die quickly— oh still having nightmares about that?" He asks Thomas, first now noticing the teen has a horrified look on his face.

Thomas looks at him, then turns away and writes with shaken hands. Vincent takes the note and read the teen's question. He raise a brow at the question. "What about Springtrap?" He asks the teen and adds while nodding towards the golden hare. "Can't you see it's just over there? Being painfully sweet to the people." He remarks with a small grin.

Thomas eyes wide over what his old boss have said, no, they couldn't have been this stupid. He snatches his notebook and writes, it did take Vincent a moment to read it since Thomas' hands shake too much.

"It could be a different robot." Vincent hesitating admits, he turns his grey eyes to Spring who at this moment is teasing another one of the security guard, this one a young man with dark red hair. This young and rarely seen security guard gets lifted like he's nothing by the hare, much to his embarrassment as April and her friends are laughing at the sight. "It sure aren't acting like a killer robot you dealt with. Pretty brave of you if I say so myself." He adds and turns back to Thomas. "Then again, if I knew Springtrap would malfunction like it did, then... well Zen might still have been alive." However it wasn't Zen he was worried about when Springtrap went amok, that man was... well the test rat. But, unlike with Zen, Vincent never wanted Thomas any harm. That's why he got the teen out the moment he learned Thomas had gone back to finish off Springtrap, but he is not really sure why he don't want to harm this kid. Could it be because he remind him of...

Thomas lowers sadly his head, Zen might only have been a co-worker but he think if they had more time, then maybe... they could've been friends. He doesn't blame Vincent for Zen's death like he said; he didn't know.

"By the way."

Thomas glances back to the man and Vincent nods towards Jeremy, who at this moment is yelling at the grinning Spring for messing around with the red haired security guard. "What is your relationship with Jeremy? You seemed pretty close." He has for quite a while been suspicious that Thomas somehow is in family with Jeremy, how; well, he is not sure. Watching the blond talk to the birthday child. Vincent feels a bit annoyed he can't do anything for his form of fun. There are two security guard, and even when they are not on the lookout, the animatronics are keeping an sharp eye out as well and so far he knows, there are no hidden rooms he can use for his 'fun'. So he has to wait.

Not seeing any harm telling the man, Thomas write 'Jeremy is my uncle, he did more or less take dad's role when.' He hesitates but do finish the sentence. Having lost his father doesn't hurt anymore, but he doubt he will ever lose that empty hole that came when those men came and told his dad is death. 'when he died.'

He didn't know Thomas is Martin's son. Sure the man couldn't shut up about his happy family life, but Vincent never thought he would work alongside Martin's son. Now he understand why he find this kid so.. well amusing. Now that he look truly at Thomas. He can see resembles between him and Martin. "I knew your father, he was a good man." Vincent tells Thomas and adds with a sad smile. "You... remind me of him." Thomas blinks at his words and asks through his little book. 'you knew my dad?'

He hates to do this against Martin's son, but he might have to use this family bond to his advantages. Jeremy is getting a bit too close to the truth...

Speaking of Jeremy; Vincent's eyes lands on the blond and notices that the man speaks or more scowl at Bonnie who seems to annoy the man further by his teasing.

This behavior, it like he knows they are not just robo... "Oh dang it..." He curses under his breath. Why didn't he notice this sooner? Jeremy knows, just like that fool of his replacement did. He has to take action sooner than thought before the man learns too much. He can't risk Spring reveals who killed those children. Again, he hates to do this against Thomas, but it seems he has no other choice. "Say." And Vincent puts on a mask of calmness and smile to the bit confused teen over his sudden change of mood. "If you would like it, I can check if Springtrap is still where you left it."

Thomas blinks, slightly taken aback by this suggestion, but he is happy Vincent will do this for him. 'I would like to' he writes on his notebook.

Vincent gives the teen a nod, then gasps as if he just remembered something. "Could I get your number, so I can call you about what I find?" He asks while cursing at himself that he soon would use Thomas as bait towards his new prey.

Again Thomas sees no wrong in this and writes down his number. With the number into his phone, Vincent asks the old teen. "I don't suppose you owe a car?" Thomas shakes his head and barely noticed the bit sad look on Vincent face as he suggested with a weak smile. "You should ask Jeremy about it, I hear he also wishes to get some answers to his brother's death." The grey meets the green eyes. "it might help you both get some closure.."

Thomas does hesitate a bit there, but after a while of thinking back and forward, he realize it might be the best idea and nods to the older male.

Vincent gives Thomas a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Better get back to work before someone starts yelling at me for slacking off. Hope you will recover" And he leaves the teen. Sure he needs to get back to this work, but also.. he looks at the new number in his phone "... family always seems to be the biggest weakness... sorry kid." He glances back to the teen joins his sister near the stage. Feeling bad for what he has to do against Martin's son. "...But I have to take away another member of your family..."

* * *

 **oh oh, guess we soon won't have any Jeremy soon... hey do you guys remember the kid from Fazbear Fright? that's Thomas and boy it's quite long since we heard from him. he survived, but he can't talk, that kinda sucks.**  
 **heh, some of you readers thought that Vincent would kill someone at this party, but nope! he won't! would be too easy if he just could do such a thing.**

 **and now to a bit more personal matter, I am a bit desperately searching for an voice actor to Spring and one to Mike. so if you want to try voice one of them or know someone who does, write a comment and I will gladly make the time and listen to an application**


	68. Chapter 68

**wow almost thought I wouldn't get this chapter out today, the internet has really been annoying.**

 **Bonnie: tell me about it *play on my laptop***

 **...what are you doing with my computer?**

 **Bonnie: playing team fortress 2**

 **Just don't break my computer**

 **Bonnie: *waves me off* don't worry I won't, what about you answer those comment BAM headshot! *laughs evil***

 **I feel so bad right now, a robotic rabbit is better than me to that game... *clears throat* anyway**

 **to reader99: not before someone else has made an appearance.**

 **to frozem1: yeah, Vincent may be a killer but he is still human.**

 **to It's me: in Fazbear Fright when Spring lost his sanity, he accidently attacked Thomas and strangled the boy so his vocal cord got damaged.**

 **and to you rest-**

 **Bonnie: *throws me away* enjoy the story!**

* * *

"By the way." Bonnie muses after he, Chica and Freddy has finished that birthday song for the crowd. "I haven't seen Mikey today, anyone seen him?" It is pretty unusual he isn't around since Mike did look forward to this party.

Freddy quietly places his paw-like hand over the microphone before answering his long-eared friend. "I told him to go home since it looked like he got a small flu when he came this morning."

"How far did you have to throw him?" Bonnie asks smirking. Both Chica and Freddy gives him a deadpan look, but Freddy did answer his question, though. "He didn't put much of a fight when he saw my point of view why he couldn't be here."

"That's too bad..." Chica muses a little disappointed, but she didn't really have the time feeling bad. "Could you do a solo this time?" She nudges Freddy and explains why since he gives her a bit confused look. "I want to be around when they get the cake."

"oh, um sure." Freddy nods a bit taken aback by this request, but he wouldn't refuse her request since Chica is the head cook.

With a returning nod; Chica walks off the scene and over to the kitchen. Freddy glanced to Bonnie, seeing if he has an idea of Chica bit strange behavior. But all Bonnie does is giving him a shrug before returning back on playing on his guitar.

Holding back a sigh, Freddy begins singing again while trying not to ponder what Chica is planning on doing with the cakes.

Back in the kitchen, Chica helps the kitchen staff with the cakes she has made. To her surprise, Chica notices that Theo is still helping the staff, but he does look a bit... stressed out. Still the young bear did his best helping and Chica have to praise his dictation. "It's alright if you want a break." She muses to the young bear.

Theo looks a bit confused at her. But from the smile, she gives him he hesitating leaves the kitchen and does feel relieved he can leave without getting into trouble. It does encourage him returning back to this new job of his in the future.

Chica smiling watches the young bear for a moment, before returning back to help the waitress with the cakes.

"Woah, it's busy in here."

Chica turns around and her purple eyes land on Foxy's human form, staring with an awkward grin at the small chaos inside the kitchen. Chica wants to answer him, but... she doesn't dare with so many people around.

One of the waitresses notices Daniel and tells him since she couldn't see the security badge on his chest not to mention she haven't seen him before. "Excuse me sir, but this is for employees only."

Daniel smiling steps away from the door so she can see the badge. "I do work here." He smiles sheepishly to the waitress "but... eh, I don't really have any business in the kitchen so.." Making the waitress that tried sending him off chuckle and she point out smiling. "I have never seen you here before, you new?"

Daniel is about to tell the woman that he actually has been working here since the beginning, but then he notices that Chica is giving him a warning look and he realizes that if he has said the truth, then people would ask why they haven't seen him around? So he better gives the woman a small lie. "Yeah, I'm pretty new."

He gives the waitress a small smile and he leaves the kitchen to do his second job as the extra security guard from Freddy's request.

Daniel is, of course, more than happy to help, and even though he can't entertain as Foxy the pirate. He is pretty sure the others can handle the entertainment without his help.

With everything ready, Chica and the waitress hands out a cupcake to each guest and smiles of hearing several laugh of her little joke.

Chica did pull a small joke on the cakes, or rather these treats are more cupcakes and she just couldn't help herself baking them to look like her plush cupcake, although her Caky does not have google eyes.

April finds her goggle-eyed cake pretty funny as the rest of the guests but still didn't stop her from eating her stupid eyed cupcake. Well, that until her brother takes his cupcake slowly up to her sight with a written sign on top that says 'this is my serious face' then shakes the cake so the eyes on the cake rolls around. The sight takes April so much by surprise that she bursts into a laugher of this, finding the whole deal so hilarious that she can barely stay upright in her chair.

Thomas laughs too, but he still has enough composed to eat his cake.

"Nice one." Bonnie grins to Chica when she returns back to the scene and she smiles happily back.

Freddy simple rolls his eyes with a small laughter, only accepting this change of cakes (Annabelle ordered cream cakes) because the guests are having fun and no one seemed angry.

After the cakes, April and her friends run to the game room where they begin gliding on the big slide. After the second slide, April notices a pair of eyes watching her not far from the ball corner, it is clear the one watching her is not a human for this one has a pair of snow white ears sticking out from the corner. April walks a little closer, curious what this might be and when she realizes this is one of the new animatronics, she is delighted! She walks closer with the greeting. "Hi there!" Pretty much expecting this new animatronic to react like the older ones. However, this white animatronic does not answer her and disappears only the white blur in the mass of people tells it has been moving.

Much to April confusions so she begins searching for this apparently timid animatronic and after a while she finds it again, this time hiding inside the closed pirate cove, only the watchful yellow eyes and partly of its white body could be spotted from behind the curtains.

Curious April walks over to the spot and the owner of the eyes disappear into the cove when she gets too close. April stops, feeling a little split between investigating what's the deal with this animatronic to actually not doing it since there is a sign before the cove that says 'do not enter'

A bit too curious for her own sake but also not wanting to get too much into trouble, the birthday child carefully removes one of the curtains. After getting used to the darkness inside the cove, April spots the animatronic; hiding behind the prop ship. It is warily watching her with its bright yellow eyes. April so much wants to step in and greet this shy robot, but from how it is staring at her. She can't help but think of their neighbor's dog. Their neighbor first told her and her brother stay away from it since it did not like strangers, and once told them if they really wanted to befriend the dog, then they have to bring it treats. April did and now she and that dog are good friends, maybe this dog looking animatronic is the same? Only one way to find out. April leaves the cove and walks to the kitchen where she asks the chicken animatronic if she could get another google eye cupcake.

She got another one and April quickly trots back to the cove and the shy animatronic, not aware that two other robots are watching her. One of them is Chica and the other is Daniel.

"Vixey is in there." The usual fox muse a bit worried, he glances up to Chica. "I told her she would be safe in there." And he did not like the idea that Vixey's already high disapproval for humans would get worse because of a curious child. He starts walking towards the cove. "I better tell the girl to stay clear." But to his surprise, Chica stops him. "Wait just a moment I think she is doing the right thing here." Chica says and both return their eyes to the girl peeking into the cove again in a careful manner. "She might be the best icebreaker for Vixey, not to mention." She smirks down to the usual fox. "She asked for one of the cakes."

Daniel blinks, at first, unsure, what the whole cake thing has to do with and then he got it, still he frowns of this small info. "Doesn't she know normal robots cannot eat food?" It's not like they have told people about that ability, only Mike and Jeremy knows.

Chica simple shrugs, still smiling, though. "You know how some kids are, they don't always use the same logic as an adult does." And friendly nudge the red haired. "Let's see how it plays out, you can always interfere if it goes sour."

Trusting Chica's hunch, Daniel turns back to the girl, ready to interfere if Vixey gets too uncomfortable about the situation.

April carefully pushes the cupcake as close she can towards the warily animatronic. At first, this action made the animatronic just more warily, then after some painfully moments. The animatronic very slowly while still staring suspiciously at her leaves the hiding from the ship and crawls towards the peace offering in form of a cupcake. It is here April now really can look at this animatronic and have to swallow a happy gasp since she recognizes this animatronic as the female fox, what did their website call it again? Oh right, Vixey! April snaps back to reality when the animatronic; Vixey snatch the cupcake and runs back to the ship so fast she barely saw it happen. She heard Vixey chew on the cupcake and moments later, the fox peeks out from behind the ship. To her small surprise, it looks... puzzled.

"Did you like it?" She asks the fox and points at the half eaten cupcake. "I did, and they are pretty funny too." Making Vixey looks just as puzzled at the half eaten cupcake. April thinks back on the website and does faintly remember the site explained that the smaller animatronics can learn from people, maybe she can teach it? That would be really cool. "It has google eyes." And she explains the fox that many people found it funny.

Vixey, well she is not sure how to do with this situation. She mostly wants this child gone! But she can't really do that since this weird child has just giving her one of the cakes Chica has made and now saying something about 'google eyes'. She glances to the cake again and notices it has a pair of plastic eyes, which do move when she moves the cupcake. Giving this human girl a glance, she takes the cake a bit hesitant up and points it towards her.

This action did make the human sad "... You didn't like the cake?"

Well, she did, but that is not the reason, no, this fox is a bit curious herself. She shakes the cake which makes the plastic eyes jump around inside their shell and to Vixey's small surprise, the girl starts giggling. She shakes it again and gets another giggle, not as much as last time. Huh? So it is only funny the first time?

Vixey eats the rest of the cake, much to the human's delight. This human is weird, Vixey can't help but think, still she is curious what makes this one laugh. She does have a wish being able to make people happy like Foxy does. So, Vixey puts the google eyes onto her eyes and title her head so the pupils at the google eyes roll the same direction as her head.

That made the girl burst into a fit of laughter.

Vixey removes the eyes and can't help but, well smile that she, on her own made a human laugh. She tries other goofy things with the google eyes and every try makes the girl laugh even harder, and even joins the goofiness herself with her own pair of plastic eyes. And to be honest, she can see why the human find it so funny, for it is hard taking anyone seriously with those goofy eyes!

"Wow, went better than hoped." Chica remarks a bit surprised hearing Vixey's laughter behind the curtains along with April's. The chicken smirks down to the just as much surprised Daniel. "Now you can interrupt them, maybe make Vixey leave her 'cave'." She jokes and leaves since she is needed on the scene again.

And he is going to do just that, Daniel walks to the cove and tells the human. "Sorry miss, but this place is off limit." And adds to both of them with a smile. "Why not continue your fun somewhere else?"

"Sorry about that." April apologizes and leaves the cove, she does stop and turns her brownish eyes back to the hesitating Vixey. "Come on!" She calls cheerful and runs laughing off.

Vixey blinks of this gesture and from a human stranger nonetheless. "Go on." She feels a push on her back and looks up to the man Foxy is based on, her gives her a smile. "Don't let me ruin your fun."

Vixey blinks, again feeling a bit torn. She still has a huge distrust of humans, mostly the children. But, well this one has done no sign of wanting to tear her apart, in fact; this one merely seems she wants to goof around and that she can agree on. A bit hesitant at first, but quickly gets over her wariness and follows April to the game room where they both plays on the slide. April even tells her friends they need to be a little careful with this one. "It is like a real fox, really wary but still sweet."

Vixey didn't really like being seen as shy, but she will let it drop since it does make the surrounding children calm down around her, giving her just the time to figure out what she is dealing with before they got excited again. And if they did get too excited or rough around her, one of the security guards are always near and ready tell the children to back off. Still, even with the several misunderstandings and roughness, Vixey did enjoy this time with the human children.

The two other kid animatronics also got a better experience with this party than the ones they had in their former home. Chiara and BonBon, with the help Goldie who also is in his human form made them get near the humans as well and even made Thomas daww at BonBon when he made his puppy face to the teen. Thomas has to admit that he way better likes the kid animatronics since they are smaller and way more timid than the bigger ones, not to mention that he could easily scare the blue bunny with too rapid hand-moves, which didn't work on the two others, least on the purple one. That one is kinda a jerk.

Turning away from Chiara giving a three-year-old child a careful hug, Goldie's reddish eyes scans the area before turning to Freddy where he sign a bit worried. 'where's Theo?' he noticed that Freddy only now realizes that the younger bear is nowhere in sight, then before he could get into his infamous panic mode. Chica whispers some words into his ear and he calms down. 'he's resting downstairs' Freddy sign back and Goldie simply nods in response. He sees no need making Theo come upstairs since he did see how much that young bear has been helping in the kitchen. He deserves the rest.

The party itself went without any major problems, only a slip and broken plates from one of the waitress made a small problem as the shards could cut someone's feet. Fortunately, they did have the cleaning crew on standby and the problem has been quickly solved. Freddy is happy for that and like the others; he enjoyed this party. Still he, the other animatronics and also the employees are happy when the party finally ends and people head home. It has been a bit stressful days up to this bit different party, so it is good things will return back to normal after this. Doesn't mean this party has been so worth the stress. More so when he and his three friends watch April praise them above the clouds for this wonderful day. "I had so much fun!" She says happy Goldie in his human form.

"Our pleasure." Goldie smiles down to her and turns to April's mother, she does look a little split. Annabelle still doesn't like being here since this company was the cause of her husband death and probably also the cause why her oldest child can't speak anymore. Still she did let grudge aside from how happy her daughter is and how much this place cared about making people happy and feeling safe. "Thank you." She smiles to the disguised golden bear, meaning those words and hopes that this restaurant will keep making people happy in the future, never turning out like its ancestors did.

Keeping his small distance, Spring watches Goldie bow his head in response to his wife's words. He smiles but he is also shedding tears at the sight. It hurts so much knowing he never is going to speak with them- as human. Blinking he notices that Thomas is looking suspicious at him, and Spring quickly looks away so the teen won't see his tears.

Thomas didn't see the tears, but he did notice that Spring bunny is acting, well strange. He's no longer sure how to feel around this animatronic anymore, this one could be the one attacking him and if it were, then nothing in the world can make him forgive it. It this one is truly Springtrap, he will do anything in his power to get revenge for what it did to those people- what it did to his father.

"Thomas." His mother call and he turn away from the gold colored bunny, noticing both her and April are always halfway out from the door. Thomas gives them a sign he heard them and with one last glance to Spring, he leaves the building. Hoping his former co-worker will check Fazbear Fright soon.

Jeremy says his goodbye to the family and with Martin's family out, he walks up to his brother, asking worried. "You alright?"

Spring didn't meet his eyes."... I'm fine..."

No, no he is not fine, but he doubt Martin needs him to tell him that, so instead he just says. "See it on the bright side, you made them smile."

And Spring can't help but chuckle at this small remark, feeling a bit better. "Yeah.. I did." He smiles weakly down to his brother.

With the last person out, Bonnie walks over to the two, asking Spring. "You feeling alright?" And says before Spring can. "Let me guess: you're fine."

"Something like that." Spring says and again can't help but chuckle of Bonnie rolling resignedly his eyes before saying with a bit angry look. "Fine my ass, so to cheer you up; let's play some baseball. Heard rumors you like that game."

Oh Bonnie, don't ever change your way to comfort people, Spring thinks and laughing fetch the baseball items from the storage room. "You just said the magical words."

"Everyone would know from the way you gushed over the game." Bonnie remarks dryly to the once again cheerful hare and before Jeremy could stop him; the rabbit snatches him under his arms and forcefully drags him outside. "You're coming too!"

"Put me the hell down! I can walk!" the blond man snaps angry, trying getting free but failing at that task big time.

"I know." Bonnie grins. "I just want to embarrass my new brother in front of everyone."

"I think he is enjoying this a bit too much." Freddy remarks sweat-dropping to Spring, both watching the scene. Spring, however, find this incredibly funny. "Maybe, but it is too funny to stop."

Can't but agree there, and that's why Freddy is doing nothing to stop this.


	69. Chapter 69

**I think I am one of those few people there does not like having vacation. I don't mind it, so long I am somewhere else or doing someone interesting. but usually I just get out from my daily routine which I REALLY don't like. that's the reason why you didn't get a chapter thursday and instead get it on a sunday. because of a vacation I really didn't need. yeah I know I am weird, but I am surprised you first have realized that now! XD**

 **to It's me: Vildtiger simply means wild tiger on my original language (which is danish by the way) and if you really want to give me a nickname. then I prefer either Tiger or VT**

 **to Reader101: if Daniel said that then he has been on one heck of an long vacation. no it's best they just sees him as a new guy**

 **to Reader99: beats me, but it would be pretty cool if I could get over 100 chapters, that would be the first time.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

About an hour before the party:

This sucks!

At least, before he came to this Freddy Fazbear Pizza he just, well... took it as he took anything else which he wouldn't exactly call living since his whole daily life had been so... dull. He can't say that the case anymore, now his life has become so light and warm. So getting sick on one of the best days of the week, dang it he has really looked forward to that birthday party. But Freddy was right, he shouldn't be around when being sick or he just ends up infect the guests. So here Mike is, back in his bed with a light flu while his best friends and their family are celebrating a pretty awesome party. Bet they must have fun... oh why couldn't he become sick a week before or after?!

"Heh.." He weakly smiles up to the ceiling, musing to himself. "How ironic this whole deal has become." In the past he didn't mind getting sick, it gave him the excuse being home. Back then he didn't have any friends there could kill his boredom. For he is soooo bored!

He could sleep, but that just means he can't sleep when night arrives. A small tune snaps him out from his thoughts and he picks up his phone.

It's Rena who writes. _'how's the party going?'_ She asks.

Mike did tell her about the party and she whined how lucky he is since she couldn't come because of her deep study to an approaching exam. Well at least now they can whine together _'are sick, so stuck at home'_ Mike writes back.

Second later Rena response _'that sucks'_ with a sad smiley behind _'you want some company? I have free from school. Just have to deal I make my homework at you then'_ followed by a smiley sticking out its tongue.

Oh he wishes, but he doesn't think that's a good idea _'what if I infect you?'_

 _'I'll be fine'_ happy smiley _'see you in a half hour'_

... Rena does seriously not know the meaning of no. but he is kinda happy she is coming, it's not like Steve wants to keep him company while he is like this. Not like Mie wants to hear about what the red haired did last night anyway as Steve did return home pretty hammered not to mention his clothing somehow has got turned inside out. Yeah, he prefers that mystery stays that way—

"You look better than thought"

Mike's eyes snaps to the corner of his room, and not sure if he should be happy or feel angry seeing the puppet anymore. Marion has shown he wants to help the animatronics, but he was also the one putting them in this situation in the first place and his way of trying to save them. Well, it's not the hero way that's for sure. Guess that's what happens when you lack any emotions to feel.

The puppet steps away from the wall he stands up against, saying in his usual monotone voice. "Heard from Freddy you got a flu and those can get pretty nasty." Marion scratches slightly his mask, looking ever so slightly flustered. "At least, they were when I got them when I still could get sick."

Mike looks a bit away from the puppet. "You came here to check on me?" He turns his eyes back to Marion, feeling a bit, well happy of this small gesture of worry. "That's... pretty nice of you."

"Don't get used to it." Marion brushes him off and checks one of the few books on the man's shelf as if the book is more interesting that actually talking about his small act of kindness. "I can barely comprehend the term of kindness anymore."

"Are you really that far gone?" Mike asks him, now feeling a little scared. He's not sure he has the strength fighting off Marion if the puppet does somehow decide to attack him.

Marion turns away from the book and glances to the man with a pretty neutral look. "I have been far gone before I even laid eyes on you in that office." And his black eyes are on the book again. "You and I have in lot in common..." He suddenly says, much to the man's surprise since he can't see anything they have in common. "Both our lives got destroyed at a early age, we're struggling to find reason to carry on with our existence. And still, with all the hurt, all the pain. We both... simply want a better life." Marion slowly closes the book. "A place to belong. "

"... Marion."

"But what sets us apart." Marion continues as if he hasn't heard the man. "Is that you found your place, you have found your friends again; your reason to live" The puppet turns away from Mike, admitting with what little scorn he can muster. "I had hoped you would be more determent releasing them from their prisons of wires and metal. Instead... you have taken the exact same path as the man they called father. Giving them and their families false hope." He gently places his hand on his chest, feeling what he is most familiar with and practically the only one he still knows how to feel. "... Mike, they are death. And the death do not belong in the land of the living..." The puppet lowers slightly his head but still trying making his point. "I do not belong here, I just... I want to be free."

"Marion..."

The puppet glances back to the man.

Mike is giving him a look filled with pity. "Of course, you belong here. It doesn't matter what body you have, you're alive in my eyes." And that's the truth. Mike has ever since he got revealed the truth that the animatronics are his deceased friends got a hard time seeing them as death people. He knows they are, but it is hard telling yourself that when you can talk and touch them as if they are still here. So he made it easier for himself just saying they are alive. Mike has, however, a bit hard time understanding why Marion tries so hard thinking that moving on is the best for them all. Is it because he cannot feel? "Marion, could you feel emotions as human?" He asks the puppet, trying to understand why Marion does what he do.

Marion simple nods the words from before still echoes through his mind. If he could he would have cried in sheer relief that someone actually still sees him as a living person. But he can't... he feels nothing, nothing but empty darkness. So in a sense, Mike's words held a little meaning to this puppet.

Well if that's the case, then it probably has something to do with that curse of his. Never thought he would also get into the magic area of this madness. But hey! He's not complaining. Can't say his life is boring anymore. "Then we just have to figure out a way to end it right? Do you know how to?" Would be a good start if Marion just knows a bit how to get rid of his own curse. Then again, the curse might keep him from talking.

Marion eyes land on the man, surprised Mike actually want to try to save him from that blasted curse his father put on him. "I do." He's not sure how or why, but he has always known the answer to how to get rid of this curse. "The final heartbeat of... " He wants to say his brother, but the words won't leave his voice box, so he's forced to just say. "Him... it will set me and the others free, but only if it's by the hand from one of his victims. If he dies natural or by someone else, then we are forever stuck in this world."

"Him?" Mike blinks, there are lots of men out there. Yet from the struggle Marion went through before saying the word 'him' it seems the puppet wanted to call this person something else but couldn't. Did it mean he knows this man? "You mean your killer?"

Marion nods.

...With the last heartbeat. Does it mean that Marion or one of the other animatronics has to kill this person in order to get free? But just to be sure. "Is he the same person who killed my friends, the Toys and even the gold ones?"

Again Marion nods. "Yes, and" The black meets the grey-blue eyes. "He never lets his targets get away."

Mike's eyes wide, di-did this mean the killer is still hunting him?

"I know who the killer is, but my curse keeps me from identify him by face. Keeps me from revealing anything to you about him." Marion remarks dull, much to the brunette's annoyance; the puppet looks bored over this subject. "What I can tell that he is a person of habit, so he always returns back to Freddy's since that's where he feels... safe. So it's only a matter of time before blood will stain the walls once again."

"Hang on." Mike feels scared, really scared by how Marion said those words. It's like.. "He's already-" in the building?... no way.

ding-dong! Followed by: "Mike? You better not be sleeping!"

Oh, he completely forgot about Rena. For a moment he did consider letting her think he's sleeping, mostly so he can get more info from... and of course, Marion is already gone. Well, he might as well be the nice person and let her in. "I'm coming!" He calls and walks to the door, still feeling the ache from his flu. After opening the door and reminding Rena that he cannot hug her because of the risk getting infected. Rena shows him what she bought him as a gift: a bowl of chicken soup. "I'll warm it for you." She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

Mike smiles at the 'gift' slightly wondering how Chica would react if he told her that chicken is one of his favorite dishes. "How has your day been?" he asks out to the kitchen even though he still is scared of who is lurking around at Freddy's, he has no wishes telling Rena this... huh.. now he knows how those series characters feel about holding a dark secret from those they care about... it is not a good feeling, but he does somehow understand why they did it.

However, even with the dread back thought he does nonetheless enjoy having Rena on a visit.

"Mind I do some homework?" She asks after she has warmed the chicken soup and returned it to Mike who's now resting on the sofa.

"Not at all." Mike replies.

Rena places herself at the dining table and does her study while Mike eats his soup, about halfway done with the soup, Rena suddenly asks him. "Say, you know my brother better than me, right?"

That's... kinda a weird question coming out from nowhere, but well.. Mike shrugs. "Maybe a little better." He does know Sean's big secret and no way will he be the one revealing that secret to Rena. Sean better handles that nuke on his own. "Why?" He asks with eyes to the youngest of the Legrand siblings.

Rena plays a little with her pen before she asks. "How is he really? I mean mamma and pappy have told me stories about him, but well they only told me about how a loveable son he is. Not the troll I saw on the stage." She remarks, remembering how Sean embarrassed her right in the middle of the crowd. Just thinking about it makes her feel a bit humiliated.

Mike can't help but laugh, more so as Rena clearly still feel embarrassed from Sean's little stunt. "Oh, you thought your big brother was a stick in the mud?" He does appear being that kind of guy by the first expression, but Sean can actually be quite the trickster and a good one at that.

"Yeah, I mean our parents never mention his prankster side." Rena admits, it's not like she dislike that side of him, it just; took her _really_ by surprise.

"He only pulls his tricks on his friends." Mike explains, from the times he was on visit at Sean as child. Sean always was so polite and well mannered around his parents, like he only wanted them to see that side of him. Mike only saw his more trickster side about a half year after he befriended him and the others, not long after he met Daniel and also introduced the pirate-loving kid to the group. "Say." Maybe Rena would like hearing this little story. "Do you want to hear a story of your brother scaring the pants of his friends; me included?"

Rena turns away from her homework, eyes wide in curiosity. "You bet I will!" Adding while sticking her tongue out at him. "Especially when it is an embarrassing story from you." Another sign he has gotten better, in the past she couldn't make him say much about his friends or what childish adventures they have been through.

Rolling his eyes, Mike begins the story.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"I am not SMALL you.. you... big oak tree!" Daniel yelled furies at Tim after the third time being nicknamed small fry by the taller boy._

 _Young Mike felt sad that his new friend, the first he ever befriended on his own was fighting one of his bit older friends. So he tried to do the logically; he tried to stop them. "P-Please don't—"_

 _"What kind of name is that?" Tim interrupted him, apparently not hearing Mike dismay of the situation. "Are you saying I am dumb?"_

 _"That too." Daniel snorted and returned the glare, Tim, send him, not at all intimidated of Tim was more than a head higher than him._

 _"D-Daniel..."_

 _"Say that again you little runt!" Tim shouted angry, fisting his hand at the dark haired boy. Usually, this aggressive behavior would make most people back off, but not Daniel. He tensed himself to a fight. "You. Are. STUPID!" And Tim charges at him._

 _"STOP!" Mike stepped in between them, making the pretty hot tempered Tim stop his attack and stare startled at his young friend who now was crying. "No fighting!"_

 _Tim stepped back. One thing he hates more than being insulted was hurting his friends. "Fine." He took his hands up as a sign he got it. "I leave the runt alone."_

 _"Would you stop calling me a runt." Daniel growled annoyed, he didn't like being informed of he was smaller than most people. He got enough of those remarks from his father's partner._

 _The taller boy simply gave him a short look. "Then what should I call you, runt?"_

 _Daniel shot him a glare, but a look from Mike. The boy ignored Tim's remark and said proudly. "I am captain Daniel! And I am going to sail the seven seas when I—"_

 _"Captain of what?" Tim interrupted Daniel's speech, laughing much to the dark haired boy's annoyance. "The pirates of Jolly Roger?" He laughed. "Careful the croc don't get you!"_

 _Daniel was about to make a combat remark but was interrupted by Mike. "He can handle that mean croc because Daniel is brave." Mike pipes in and told the taller boy about how he and Daniel met. In Mike's eyes, being able to brush off people's staring with a smile and walk up to a stranger is bravery. So surely Daniel could also handle the ticking croc from that movie._

 _Tim does raise a brow of this little story since he does not see why young Mike saw that as bravery. He let out a small laugh. "That's not brave, it just making a scene." That's what his older brothers called it anyway, but then again; he doesn't trust much what those two are saying._

 _"I am brave." Daniel said to this tall boy._

 _"Oh yeah?" Tim turned back to the newbie with a smirk. "Then prove it." He challenged Daniel and pointed to the edge of their street. "There is an old house at the edge of town, rumors has it that the man who died in there still haunts the house. Go in there and then; I might believe you." Although he doubted this small fry even would dare go near. Mike sure looked scared just thinking about it. But Daniel, well the dark haired boy grinned. "That's it? Easy!" And he went down the road, beaming with confident. Huh, maybe he underestimated this one. "This I gotta see." Tim mused and followed the smaller boy._

 _Mike stayed on his spot, he has heard small stories about the house Tim spoke about and he did not want to see a ghost! Heck! He barely dared to leave the neighborhood!_

 _"Hey, are you coming, Mikey?!" Tim called, turning around watching young Mike along with Daniel. Mike shook his head rapidly as a reply._

 _"You're not scared aren't you?" Tim asked a bit taunting, usually this tone would make most deny their fear and then follow. Mike, however, he nodded and backed a little away. Guess Mike wasn't afraid admitting his fear. Tim wanted him to follow, but he wouldn't force him. What kind of friend would he be then? Before he could speak, though, the new boy said a bit boastfully. "Don't worry, I will protect you against any harm!" And the only reason why Tim didn't beat what Daniel had said down to a pulp was because the words seemed to work._

 _"You-You would?" Mike asked, a bit less afraid. So Tim followed with Danel's idea. "Of course, and if you would like; I can find you a flashlight."_

 _He was still scared of going, but with his new and old friend's protection and a flashlight, well he guess he can enter the scariest place he knew. So he agreed to these terms and followed. The little group did take a little detour since Tim did promise Mike a flashlight and since the taller boy refused going home for some reason. Tim suggested they just would ask Sean if he got one._

 _"What are you three planning?" Sean asked, but did nonetheless hand Mike his flashlight._

 _Young Mike was about to explain Sean of the dare Tim gave Daniel, but before he could. Tim stopped him and said laidback to Sean. "Just going to investigate some old house, no biggie."_

 _Sean raised a brow at this comment. "Alright?"_

 _"You want to come with us?" Mike asked, he definitely would be less scared with Sean around. But to his disappointments Sean shook his head and said while pointing his home's garden where a young child was playing. "Sorry, but mom and dad asked me to keep an eye on Rena."_

 _Tim gave Mike a friendly pull away from Sean. "Come on Mikey, let's leave Sean with the babysitting." And Mike a bit reluctant followed the two towards the abandoned house. "You really think it is haunted?"_

 _Mike asked, not sure to whom of the two boys, though._

 _Daniel gave him a confident smile. "Of course not!" To shoot Tim a glare when the taller boy grinned: "That's what she said." Which made Mike scared, again._

 _Anyway, the trio arrived at the house, its appearance itself wasn't really screaming 'haunted house'. It just looked like an everyday house that needed to be torn down with all that disrepair. Seeing the house made Mike a little bit braver, he thought it would be scarier looking than this. Like those in the movies._

 _"After you." Tim offered Daniel in a mocking polite tone. The dark haired boy gave him a snort but did go inside first. Mike and Tim weren't far behind, though. Passing through the small entrance corridor and into the living room. Daniel went over to a lonely piano and pushed on a few keyboards, making a few off-key tunes play out to the pretty much empty room._

 _After the little messing around, Daniel went upstairs, asking Tim again a bit boastful. "And you found this place scary?"_

 _Tim got a little offended by that remark. "My brothers told me about this place." He defended himself sulking._

 _"And they found it scary?" Daniel asked unimpressed._

 _"Probably." Tim went past him with Mike close behind. "But they are idiots too." And that thought hasn't gotten better seeing how terrible boring this place was. They investigated the bedroom, not much beside an old bed and a night table were in here and Tim knew this place wasn't scary for even Mike was so calm he was beginning checking the room just as much as him and Daniel._

 _"I'm bored." Tim said after some minutes of investigating and turned to leave the attic. This place was, at least, a little more interesting since it had a lot of old pictures of this former owner lying around._

 _Mike and Daniel, both being busy checking all of these pictures looked up to the bored Tim and have to agree that there was nothng—_

 _Out from nowhere, the trio heard the piano began playing downstairs. They froze from this sudden crack of noise, mostly Mike, since he began thinking this place was indeed haunted. Being the braver ones, both Tim and Daniel went downstairs and Mike only followed because he was too afraid being left alone._

 _"What in the world?" Daniel mused went to the lonely piano more confused than scared of what happened._

 _Then they heard movements in the kitchen, Daniel ran to the room and in last second saw the old pots on the wall was moving a little as if someone or something has moved them, but nothing but him was around. Okay, he was beginning getting scared now. "I..." Daniel slowly backed out from the kitchen, glancing at the two others who also was getting a little freaked out. "I think we should-"_

 _"Who dares get to my home~?!" A sinister voice echoed from the stairs, the three looked upstairs and saw a white figure peeking out at them from behind a wall._

 _"AARRRHHHHGGG!" Tim, Mike and Daniel screamed and ran out as fast as they could. Only in safety in the accustomed area of the neighborhood and completely out of breath, they stopped. "I thought you only were joking!" Daniel exploded at Tim who couldn't retort since he was so much out of breath._

 _Instead, the taller boy shot him a glare and said through his heavy breathing. "Welcome... to the.. club." He didn't think they would actually meet anything in there either. Mike wasn't talking; he was too freaked out to even utter a single word._

 _"Ha ha ha ha!" They heard someone laughing and the trio turned around._

 _Sean was the one laughing and walked towards them while removing the white paint from his face with his white shirt. "You three flew out from the house like a cannon ball!" Those words and the paint told exactly who has been the figure from the stairs._

 _"Sean!" Tim growled jumped at him to probably strangle the other boy but failed big time since he was so tired that all he could do was weakly shaking the laughing Sean. "You... you..!"_

 _Daniel and Mike just stared dumbfounded at the curly haired boy, mostly Mike for he never thought that, of all people Sean could pull this kind of stunt on them._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rena laughed so hard when Mike stopped his little story admittedly he didn't find that prank very funny back then. But now that he is older, well, he can laugh about it.

"You guys were such chickens!" Rena laughs from her spot, but she did forget one little detail.

"Hey, we're only kids." Mike defends himself and his friends, sure something like that wouldn't probably scare him now (not from what he has been through as Nightguard) but back then. Not much before he got freaked out, besides, she's the one to talk. "And you're no better. You started crying every time we met a man dressed up as Santa Claus."

That did make Rena stop her laughing, changing into a sheepish but also a bit annoyed look. "Alright, alright I see your point." She muse, still having a hard time believing she did once feared Santa. Kids do get scared of the silliest things, but that does make good stories when you get older. "Thanks for telling me the story." She smiles, grateful Mike is finally able to speak about his childhood without getting uncomfortably sad.

"You welcome." And Mike returns back to his soup, but can't stop smiling. He admit, telling and recalling the small and funny part of his past does make him treasure his friendship with his four friends even more. Just makes being sick sucks even more, though.

* * *

 **been awhile since we last got a flashback, so here is one. funny fact, something like that did once happen to me. except that scare actually happened on a graveyard.**

 **and seriously guys, I have no idea how long this story will get. I have no wishes in rush the story since I don't want to leave any major plot holes. there will be parts I won't touch completely on and probably never will. I will let you fill those holes if you want to.**

btw, thanks for the many Slice of Life suggestions and I will definitely use some of them in the future. but not after our "special" guest is introduced. my project team knows who it is so if any of you guys read this... DON'T MAKE A COMMENT WHO IT IS! everyone can read the reviews!

okay? okay *smiles*

till next time!


	70. Chapter 70

**to Reader99: not sure why the question, dosen't everyone read the reviews as they come?**

 **to wes27: that's one to you Marion**

 **Marion: so I wouldn't recognize our killer, make me strike people randomly also... my father always has been making things more difficult than they actually is.**

 **next question is to me so, to Tracker78: I am still wondering about if I should or not.**

 **to It's me: many people does nickname me one of those, sometimes I am also been called Vild. I have another nickname but only my sister is allowed calling me that.**

 **-**

 **this will be the only chapter for this week, I do need a little time getting used to school again.**  
 **there are many songs out there suited for Foxy, but there is one I think somehow suit the best to him in this story. and surprisingly, it is not fan-made. rather this song comes from a TV-series I didn't really fancy, but I did like this song.**

 **"you are a Pirate" belongs to the series Lazy Town**

* * *

Fortunately for Mike, he was only sick for a single day and that's a good thing since today is an off duty at Freddy's. Meaning he can spend some quality time with his friends without having to deal with customers or worrying about the other employees notice the animatronics sentience because of his interactions with them.

Rena wanted to come too, but she couldn't since she has an appointment with some of her friends and she didn't think it would be polite decline this 'date' when they have been planning this for quite a while. So Mike goes alone and while leaving the bus, he summons up ideas of fun they can do for today. And if he's lucky, there might be some leftovers from the party.

"Hey, guys what's—"

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_

 _Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!"_

Mike blinks of actually hearing Foxy, of all the animatronics... singing. Okay, scratch his ideas, he just has to check this one out!

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_

 _You are a pirate!"_

Mike only glance to the Parts and Service where he can slightly hear Spring is talking a bit angry, probably to Marion but he quickly forgets about it when he finds Foxy and pretty much anyone else before the television screen that usually shows news from the restaurant, and sometimes used to their Wii, this time, it is used to find sing-along songs on the internet.

 _"Yay!"_ Vixey cheers along to the song, standing beside the bit nervous Foxy. Still he keeps singing this little pirate song from a weird child show.

 _"We got us a map"_

 _"a map!"_ Vixey cheers

 _"to lead us to a hidden box,_

 _That's all locked up with locks"_

Vixey is singing the parts where the children from the series are singing

 _"with locks!"_

 _"and buried deep away. We'll dig up the box"_

 _"the box!"_

 _"we know it's full of precious booty Bust open the locks, and then we'll say "HOORAY!""_ Foxy waves his left hand like he would when he is in the show.

Mike can't help but laugh at that part. Chica heard him and glanced at him with a grin. However, none of them speaks since they didn't want to ruin this little show.

The music changes pace and Vixey sings while making a little dance.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee,_

 _If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"_

 _Foxy point toward the 'horizon' "WEIGH ANCHOR!"_

And both sing together _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!"_ to Foxy taking the lead again, not seeing his friends all has gathered around of this little scene _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_

 _Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast, dig at dirt and you dig at it fast!_

 _Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! You are a pirate!"_ Foxy laughs along with the man in the song, not noticing Bonnie takes out his guitar and plays along with the song.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!_

 _Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!_

 _Yar har wind at your back lads, wherever you go!_

 _Blue sky above and blue ocean below, you are a pirate!"_

Foxy laughs his pirate laugh and says to the rest of the animatronics "You are a pirate!"

"Not!" Bonnie cries laughing and everyone in the room laughs along with him.

Foxy freezes of the realization he got an audience, he didn't think this sing-along request from Vixey would catch this much attention.

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie applause Foxy and Vixey show. "That was pretty good." Bonnie says and adds smirking to the red fox. "And here you say you can't sing."

"You should totally make that part of your show!" Chica says and whacks Bonnie over the head, gently.

Both Vixey and Foxy's ears drop a bit of that suggestion, none of them have thought of making this to a show.

Foxy the least, he has never seen himself as a singer. He only did this for the fun of it!

He looks down to Vixey who pulls his arm with: "Can we put it on the show?"

"Eh... but I.." He has never done any songs on his performance before! He has never truly been part of the band, he didn't mind although he does admit that he did feel a little left out in the past. Mostly when he was out of the show and forced to stay in the cove; that had been pretty lonely.

Still the thought of actually singing has never crossed his mind. "Freddy?" He turns to the brown bear since he did first want that one's thoughts on this subject. An old habit he knows but still it does make him feel calmer about things.

Freddy simple gives him a smile. "If you feel up to it." And Vixey turns to Foxy with her own vision of puppy eyes. "Please, Foxy?"

"If I was a customer, I definitely would be excited." Mike says and is 100% honest, having a few songs from Foxy along with his storytelling, see that would be pretty awesome to an already great show from the fox.

And Foxy finally gives in although still a little unsure of this new thing. "I guess I can try—"

"YAY!" Vixey jumps into his arms, almost toppling the red fox. Foxy can't help but chuckle over this.

The others animatronics chuckle over this little scene. Mike does too but does ask Chica when Freddy and Bonnie begin discusses with Foxy of this possibility new add to the fox's show. "How was the birthday?"

Chica gives him a smile. "It went really good! The customers were happy and so was the birthday child."

That's good to hear, but he's more interested hearing how his friends felt about the party. Of course this hasn't been their first but this birthday was a bit special. "What about you? You had fun as well?"

The chicken let out an amused laughter, much to the man's relief. "You bet! I sure got a good laugh with the jokes of the cupcakes."

"Huh?" Mike frowns, not sure he just heard that one right. "You made a joke with... cupcakes?"

Chica nods and Foxy adds also laughing. "Yeah and you should have seen the humans faces!"

"I think I got a few left." Chica says and leaves to find this apparently funny cupcake. Moments later she returns with a single cupcake and to Mike's faint amusement the cupcake looks exactly like her plush cupcake, even with the... moving eyes? Mike stares at the google eyes, taking a moment just comprehend what he is seeing. And he starts laughing when he realized what she did. "Oh, I see! Nice one!" He laughs, more so when Vixey snatches the cake and moves it so the eyes wobble around. After a good laugh, Vixey hands him; a bit reluctant the cake since she wouldn't mind having another delicious cake. Mike notices it and split the cake so the young fox could get a piece. Vixey face lit up as a candle and she eats the piece like she hasn't eaten for weeks. Mike is about to eat the cupcake himself then notices the three others of the Toys are all staring hungrily at the cake. Rolling his eyes, but still smiling, Mike spilt his cake into three small pieces and hands them to each. Which meant he didn't get anything but, at least, the kids are happy.

"Here." Chiara suddenly hands back her piece of the cake, much to Mike's surprise. He gives her a weak smile. "Nah, you take it." But Chiara keeps on offering him the cake and says in a small matter of fact. "I have already tasted it, you haven't so: here." And Mike takes back the piece. Admittedly amazed that Chiara has willing sacrificed this little thing just so he could try it himself. It seems his and the older ones lecturing of sharing has taught this young lady a really important lesson. "Thank you." He smiles to Chiara and eats the cake. He can see why the other kids really wanted the cake, it is really good!

BonBon eats his a bit more carefully, but still as hungry like as Vixey. Theo hesitates, staring a bit strangely at Chiara and Mike. Lowering his sight a little, he thinks of what Freddy told him not so terribly long ago. The other Toys see him as their leader because they didn't know any better. Even he hasn't done much to deserve that title in their short lifetime. Maybe it's about time he did something. He swallows his cake whole and with one deep breath; he walks determent over to Mike and Chiara and gives the young chicken a firm look. "Chiara!" He says just as hard.

Chiara jumps of the tone, wondering what she has done to make him angry again. "Y-Yes?"

Mike is ready to interfere in whatever Theo is doing, he sure hopes this won't cause another fight between the Toys. Then, to everyone's huge shock, Theo points at Chiara with a loud and clear tone. "You are our new Leader!"

Chiara blinks, no idea where this came from, less so when she like the two others still in some sense considered Theo as their leader. And now he is calling her the leader? "Um... what?" She asks him confused.

Mike is confused too, for he sure hasn't told Theo about anything about who has that role between the Toys. He turns his gaze to Freddy and to his bigger surprise, the bear is smiling.

Theo takes another deep breath and repeats his words, this time to Vixey and BonBon. "Chiara is our new leader."

BonBon and Vixey look at one another, then at Chiara and back at Theo. Vixey takes a single step towards him, frowning. "What are you saying? You can't step just—"

"Having the name Fazbear nor being a bear does not make you a leader." Theo repeats Freddy's words. The three Toys freeze as their world did kinda shatter over these, in their eyes mind-blowing news. Theo lowers his head slightly in his next words. "I thought I could live up to Freddy, be like him but... I can't. I am not him. But Chiara has shown she can, at least, make us work together." He nods to the startled but also touched the young chicken. "So.. she is our leader." And with those words. He leaves the crowd when passing Freddy he stops slightly from the older one's words. "Well done."

Theo glances up to Freddy, seeing the pride in those blue eyes. The young bear realizes that Freddy is proud of his action. He returns the gaze with a weak smile before he leaves. He's not sure why, but it feels like he's feeling a bit lighter around his shoulders.

Freddy turns back to the three other kids, all frozen to their spot of this sudden and in their eyes, a major change in their lives. Chiara is the first snapping out from this and asks Freddy uncertain. "Can...can he does that?"

Freddy nods slowly and gives Chica a bemused look when she says a bit loudly and a bit too close to his ears. "You go, girl!"

Bonnie laughs and admits that he honestly didn't see this one coming! But he actually didn't mind this change. "About time we got a change of roles, can't have all the bears get too much ego to their heads with power."

"You're the one having too much of an ego!" Chica yells annoyed but still smiling to Bonnie who falls flat on the floor from the sudden anger from her.

Chiara stares a bit at the older ones, and then slowly turns to BonBon and Vixey. Waiting for their response to her, well new role. BonBon looks confused, but he did seem to not really mind.

Vixey is also confused but in a more suspicious form of way. Like she is thinking this is a prank from the bear, what Vixey didn't know that this is no prank and she better get used to having Chiara as their new leader. For Theo is never going to reclaim that role.

Mike is baffled over this sudden act from Theo, but also pretty proud. Theo really has come a long way from that brat he fought with in the car to this one who is becoming more relaxed, and thus willingly gave up his once sole identity. The Theo from the car would never have done such a thing.

"Did you three enjoy the party?" He asks the three, snapping them out from their shock and for a moment they forgot about this major change in their little world and begin telling the man about how they actually could interact with people without getting hurt. Through their small stories of the party, Mike realizes that Theo is not the only one who has come far.

Vixey has gotten over her great dislike to children and has been able to play with some.

Chiara has become more aware of the others and gotten more willing to help instead of just ignoring them. This is the reason why Theo gave up his leader role to her. Mike has seen it in the past but first only now truly realizing that Chiara has the right traits for a good leader.

BonBon hasn't gotten as far as the others, he is still shy and prefers keeping his distance from humans, but he has gotten enough confident in getting near calmer children where he would have run away and hide from anyone who isn't Mike or Rena.

Mike can't help but feel very happy, but also a little bit sad. He wonders; Is this how a parent feel when they think of how their children are growing up? For the Toys has grown so much this short time he has known them, and he can't help but feel so very proud being a part of it.

* * *

 **I did in the start want Theo to stay as the leader of the Toys but as I wrote more about him and learned who he was, I realized that he would never be happy in that role.**  
 **I like this change, and I sure hope you guys does too. if not... well write your own fanfic.**

 **before I leave you guys for the weekend, question: would you like I post the questions I sometimes get as well as my answer?**  
 **or do you prefer I only let the person who wrote it know what I am talking about? I'm curious how you would have it.**

 **till next time!**


	71. Chapter 71

**for a moment I thought I wouldn't get this chapter out today, because I have been busy with the audio book, fortunately I got just enough time submitting this chapter.**

 **btw: I am still keeping the comments in between me and the person who wrote it.**

 **to frozem1: I am happy you and several others has gotten a liking to my vision of Toy Freddy. he deserves the attention. what you suggest is a good one and I might consider doing it.**

 **to Tracker78: it sure would, but sometimes a sad ending is what make the biggest impact or maybe that's just me?**

 **to wes27: maybe, I'll see.**

 **the song Haunted is made by GatoPaint.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

He's not sure how he should feel about this anymore, why would Marion suddenly do this again? It must be pretty important since Marion has once again placed him inside one of these unnatural dreams. It is so strange now he can literally sense that he is dreaming. Stranger yet, this time, Marion has taken him to the very first Freddy's he has ever been at. The place where his friends got killed. If he already didn't know this is a dream, then he probably would've thought this has been the real deal.

Blinking he turns around and spot a lonely child, sitting before Goldie and Spring's old forms.

,,,

 _Another day in my favorite place_

 _The room expel brightness, happiness._

,,,

The child, however, doesn't seem to notice him.

 _,,,_

 _It seems that everything_

 _will start again when this moment ends._

 _,,,_

A faceless young man, dressed in the iconic security guard uniform walks over to the child and the child looks up to the man with a smile.

,,,

 _It's time to go, I don't wanna leave_

 _the games were turned off._

 _,,,_

Suddenly this harmless scene changes to a purple man are kneeling beside the same child, this time dead.

,,,

 _Where's everybody? What's going on?_

 _I'll have to stay a little more._

 _,,,_

Everything turns black and words such as 'save them' 'help them' flashes over his eyes.

,,,

 _No matter what I try_

 _no matter how much I run._

 _,,,_

Before he can comprehend what is going on. A spirit of a crying child appears.

,,,

 _The pieces of my body fall_

 _onto the ground._

 _When I tried to save them._

 _,,,_

Behind the first child, several others appear.

,,,

 _When life just fades away_

 _they stuck pieces of you, pieces of you, pieces of you back in the hall._

 _,,,_

The first spirit, the crying one is suddenly replaced by Marion, staring at him with a tearful but smiling mask.

,,,

 _I'm in Limbo, waiting for peace now._

 _,,,_

Marion turns to the other spirits, speaking to them, but Mike cannot hear his words.

,,,

 _I keep reminding me the last words_

 _they turned my own mind in the worst_

 _,,,_

Each of the spirits flies into an animatronics and they come to life.

,,,

 _Another life on my favorite place_

 _another night, just still the same_

 _,,,_

But to his surprise and horror, the spirits does not look happy at all over their new bodies. They cry out in what he only can explain as pain.

,,,

 _The gift of life is just to hide._

 _The screams are drowned in my scars._

 _,,,_

The only sign of regret from Marion is black tears falling from his happy mask.

,,,

 _No matter what I try._

 _no matter how much I run._

 _,,,_

Marion suddenly turns into a child and runs away from the screaming animatronics.

,,,

 _The pieces of my body_

 _fall onto the ground_

 _when I tried to save them._

 _,,,_

He follows this crying child, wanting to help it.

,,,

 _When I tried to help them._

 _when life just fades away,_

 _No matter what the cause_

 _no matter what the cost_

 _,,,_

The child stops before the man from earlier, this time, the blue uniform is stained with blood and turns into a disturbing purple color.

,,,

 _The rest of you is looking_

 _for the thing you deserve it_

 _you won it , now take it_

 _,,,_

The child becomes Marion again and glares with glowing eyes at this... Purple man, there is grinning insanely at him.

,,,

 _I'll place pieces of you ,_

 _pieces of you , pieces of you_

 _back in the hall._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

And Mike wakes up, a little confused over this vision. Sure it is just as disturbed as those he remembers. That man Marion showed him; it must be his friend's killer it has to be. But there is one thing he doesn't get. "Why purple?" He asks out in the room, well aware who else is in here.

"That's what colors his clothing always become when he has killed." Marion explains with his usual monotone voice. The puppet removes his eyes a bit from the human, not sure he can say this, but he might as well try. "It's... also his favorite color..."

"You know your killer?" Mike asks a bit confused, he only thought Marion knows more or less his killer because he saw the man's face when he got killed. Guess he was wrong.

yes, He knows the killer, more than he wants to admit. Sadly he cannot tell Mike that he and the murder are brothers.

Sensing Marion is not going to answer that one, Mike asks instead. "Why showing me this?"

This time the puppet looks at him again, face is impossible to read, though. "To warn you."

"You have already warned me he is near..." Mike softly points out, still can't get over the thought that the same man that almost killed him is somewhere inside the building.

Marion stares long at Mike, he wants to tell him who the killer is, but... he can't. "Keep your friends close-" He says instead and before he leaves. "Suspect everyone else." And he's gone.

Mike stares a few moments out at the dark room, repeating the words the puppet has told him. He isn't sure what it means, but it seems he needs to be on his guards until he does...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Being pretty near to Easter meant that Freddy's animatronics and employees are preparing for another holiday celebration.

Mike looks forward to it as well, unfortunately, his excitement is pretty clouded by the danger hanging over his head. He leaves home after exchange a few words with Steve and walks out to wait for the bus to Freddy's.

While waiting for Mike thinks of whom he can trust of those around him? His four friends of course, and he's pretty sure he can trust the gold ones and Toys as well, they are after all, also victims of this... purple killer. Now that he thinks about it, Theo did once say something close to this. He said 'Purple man' in his former home and was pretty scared when saying it. Was it the killer he spoke about? Or is it just how he saw that strange nightmare visio— suddenly a car honks at him, snapping Mike out from his thoughts. A silver and a somewhat familiar car stop at the bus stop. Mike quickly realizes why he recognized the car for behind the wheel sits none other but Jeremy.

"Hop in." The blond says through the window.

Mike does hesitate, mostly because he is pondering if Jeremy could be one of those he could trust?

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Jeremy asks impatience, mostly because the bus is approaching and he is parking at its stop.

Trusting his guts that Jeremy is no danger Mike jumps into the car. He came to the conclusion that If Jeremy has been the killer he wouldn't have gotten such a heartfelt reaction when Spring revealed he is his brother. So he is pretty sure he can trust the blond, won't stop him from being a bit confused over this pickup, though. "Why—"

"Thought I might as well pick you up." Jeremy interrupts him and drives off so the bus can get to its spot. "It's only a small detour from where I live and I bet you can use that money for more useful stuff." The blond explains a bit lazily.

Mike blinks of this explanation he didn't know Jeremy drives past his neighborhood when going to work. "So... will this become a habit?" Mike asks the blond carefully, he sure would love having someone driving him so he doesn't have to use the money on the bus or have to borrow Steve's car all the time.

Jeremy merely gives him a short look. "Maybe, depends on my mood."

Of course, but what else could he expect from someone like Jeremy?

"What was up with you back at the stop?" Jeremy suddenly asks, he gives Mike a frown since how he suddenly was on the bus; being unsure and almost distrustful. So unlike the kid.

Once again Mike hesitates, shorter this time, though. He does feel he can trust the blond. "Marion warned me last night." He tells the older man.

Seems Mike here already knows of that blasted puppet and from the tone from the younger male, Jeremy has the feeling that Mike has only a small idea how big of a nuisance the Marionette was in the former locations. What did it tell you?" He asks the brunette, thinking that it seems he's not the only one getting a bit pulled around by the puppet.

"... The man who... murdered my friends is near." Mike says in a low voice, he won't deny that he is scared and from Marion's warning, he's not sure who else than the animatronics and Rena he can trust. "And I... I couldn't trust anyone.."

Ah, he sees how it is. Why Mike hesitated that moment. "Being paranoid sure hell can ruin someone's sleep... and relationship with people." Jeremy muse, he still has a bit trouble being around Vixey although he is more than sure she won't lash out anymore. But this isn't about him, this is about Mike and his new trust issues. "Look, I get it."

Mike gives him a confused look and he explains. "You haven't known me for that long and after such a warning, I understand you need time figuring out who you can trust."

"You're pretty... cool about this." Mike can't help but remark, he kinda thought Jeremy would be offended knowing he is unsure he can trust the blond or not. Apparently not.

Jeremy lets out a dark laughter. "Honestly; I am pretty irritated you suddenly think I am the enemy." He gives Mike a hard look. "I didn't kill your friends nor anyone else."

"Oh... um sorry?" Well, now Mike just feels bad for doubting Jeremy for that moment.

"Forget it." Jeremy brushed his apologies off. "Just do me the favor and don't treat me like a suspect in some crazy murder case."

"I won't." Mike promises, that's the least he can do while he has this small dilemma. Even there really isn't any, Mike feels Jeremy can be trusted and he just needs to get over this small paranoia of his.

The rest of the drive is in silence and so does the walk into the restaurant, but their mutual silence is short lived when they get inside.

SPLOSH!

Mike lands on the floor, soaking wet thanks to a water balloon that got off course.

Jeremy swallows a swear as he jumps away from the sudden action and both humans turn pretty startled to the animatronics who has made mopping the floor into a game of water war.

"Whoops, sorry Mikey." Bonnie grins sheepishly since it was his water balloon that accidently hit Mike when he aimed after Vixey.

"Didn't realize it is this late." Foxy remarks and turns his yellow eyes to the clock before turning to the rest, like him pretty soaked from the battle with water. "We better get cleaned up."

"Gee, how you figure that one out?" Bonnie asks him in a mocking yet still friendly tone.

Foxy did give him a glare from that one. "Don't play smart carrot for brains!"

"I don't have carrots for a brain." Bonnie growls back and leaves with Chica and Vixey to the bathrooms. "I hate carrots..." The others heard him muse annoyed.

Getting on his feet, Mike asks the just as soaked Freddy. "Why were you playing with—" And Freddy shakes his whole body, splashing more water at both Mike and Jeremy who gives the brown bear a dead glare. "Water..." Mike finishes his sentence, hoping he still has some extra clothing in his locker.

Freddy smirks down to Mike. "The cleaning crew forgot to mop the floor, so we did it for them. Didn't take long before Vixey and Foxy began fooling around and-" He chuckle. "Well, one thing lets to another."

"And no one of the adults." Jeremy shoots a glare to the two golden ones there are also wet like the rest. "Thought of being the responsible and telling you not to play inside?"

Spring gives his brother a carefree shrug and Goldie simple acts like he has no idea what Jeremy is talking about, much to the blond's annoyance but to Mike's huge amusement.

"Too bad I couldn't join you." Mike smiles. He sure would love having a water battle with his friends.

"Maybe some other time." Freddy chuckles and leaves as well so he could get his fur dry the rest followed him, except Goldie. The golden bear stays where he is although he is just as soaking wet as the rest.

Annoyed as hell, Jeremy gives the dripping golden bear a short glare. "You planning standing there and soak the floor further mister sunshine?"

"More or less." Goldie smirks and answers the two humans confused looks with: "I learned a new trick; you want to see?"

"Sure!" Mike answers right away, he's always fascinated what else this supernatural golden bear can do. Goldie is, besides from Marion the only one with supernatural powers, there is a big difference from those two, though: Goldie actually has a sense of humor, unlike the killjoy to Marion.

Jeremy does not answer the bear, the only response he does is crossing his arms.

Goldie clears his throat and begins act like he's a magician on the stage. "Now I'm soaking wet." He teleports off and the sound of water splashing on the floor reveals that he didn't teleport the water with him. Goldie appears again on the stage, now only slightly damp. "Now I'm not!" The golden bear grins widely.

"Awesome!" Mike can't help but laugh it seems that his teleporting has more use than just appearing anyway.

Jeremy still doesn't speak, but his epic facepalm says enough. Both Mike and Goldie burst into laughter over that reaction and Goldie goes even further by saying to Mike. "He likes it."

Jeremy looks like he's about to yell some pretty nasty words at the bear, but before he can; Goldie slaps his big paw-like hand over the blonds mouth and asks smiling the two humans. "You wouldn't mind helping us cleaning the floor?"

"Only if you have extra and dry clothing lying around." Mike says if they don't then he has to go home to get some. No way he wants to work in wet clothing. Goldie let's go of Jeremy and scans the two before saying with a smile "I got it covered, now; you know where the mops are." And he's gone into thin air. Leaving the two humans alone in the dining room. Jeremy remarks with his usual grumpy tone. "If Fredbear knows where I live then I will give Martin "the talk"."

Mike simply answers him with a small chuckle and with that they fetch some mops for the floor. Where Jeremy does some more complaining: "We're not the one making this mess and still they make us do it. Blasted animatronics. The next thing will be they want us..."

And about here Mike shuts the blond out, silently cleaning the floor while thinking of about Marion's warning. His thought is cut a bit short as the Chica and Foxy returns, this time with only damp fur and feathers.

"Let us take it from here." Foxy suggests and both him and Chica take over the floor cleaning, much to the two humans relief.

While cleaning Chica remarks grinning to Mike. "I hear men complain so often how long it takes girls to finish in the bathroom, but I find it a bit ironic since I was one of the first done."

He can see why she finds that little fact pretty ironic. "Proves that even men can take a long time to the bathroom." He smiles and gets a little curious about something he has noticed. "Say, what is taking Freddy and Bonnie so long?"

Foxy and Chica share both an amused look before Foxy says to their human friend. "You know how fuzzy Freddy is about the restaurant?"

"Who haven't?" Jeremy says before Mike can, giving the blond a single glance, Foxy continues. "Well, he is just as fuzzy about his own appearance."

"Bonnie too, but he refuses to admit that little fact." Chica giggles-

"I am NOT fussy...!"

The group turns to the bathroom where Bonnie stands with a towel over his shoulders and trying drying his 'hair'.

The rabbit gives the three a grumpy look. "I am not designed to look messy, unlike someone else." He nods towards Foxy.

Foxy does not get angry this time he simply gives the rabbit a wide grin. "A true pirate don't need to be fancy, a jolly crew, a chest filled wit' treasures in fantasist full 'o awe be all cap'n Foxy needs!" The fox shouts with his iconic pirate accent.

Chica and Mike both laugh at Foxy's answer, Bonnie in the other hand, well he is not impressed. "And you wonder why you got so torn up?"

"That's had nothing to do with—" Foxy growls, but the approaching fight between the two is quickly interrupted by Spring. "Alright, that's enough." He tells them both and adds to Bonnie. "You're dry enough, so return the towel."

"And what about Freddy?" Bonnie retorts annoyed, now trying to brush his slightly curling fur with his hands. "He's still—"

"Unlike you, I have longer fur!" Freddy's voice is heard from the bathrooms.

"And so much more fuzzy about his appearance!" Foxy yells laughing back. He didn't get an answer, though, only some wordless grumbling which did only make this so much funnier. It is always funny mess around with the boss.

* * *

 **very soon, a new character will appear into the story and boy I hope I can make that introduction right.**

 **till next time.**


	72. Chapter 72

**not much to say at this chapter, so why not just get started shall we? :)**

* * *

About a half hour till opening, Goldie has returned with new clothing to both Mike and Jeremy and from the look of it; it all comes a shop since the tags are still on. "I did pay for it." The golden bear defended himself and left before any of the two could open their mouths.

"Seems like he didn't know where you live after all." Mike remarks to Jeremy, the blond gives him a look and asks while showing the younger male his new clothing. "And you think it's better he's a shoplifter?"

"He did pay." Mike objects and can't help but chuckle of the blond mused dryly. "So he says..."

After changing, Jeremy begins his duty as security while Mike walks over to the Toys. Now with a bit more confident, the Toys is more willing being around while the others employees arrive. They do prefer staying close to Mike or any of the other animatronics, though.

"Mike?" Theo gently pulls the man's sleeve to get his attention. Mike turns his gray-blue eyes to the young bear and Theo asks him. "Can we play on the arcade later today?" Thinking it is better to ask the man early so he won't miss the opportunity when the place closes, not to mention that Mike could go home early.

Mike smiles to the young bear. "Of course."

Theo returns the smile and with that small mission done, he walks over to the kitchen to see if Chica needs any help. On his way, though, he does notice that the man he bonded to from the old location is watching him. Theo thought he would be happy seeing this man again when they met again, but.. well, he is actually feeling a bit uncertain around the man.

Mostly because the man hasn't gotten any changes speaking with him and maybe explains him why the behavior he taught him is actually not okay? The man keeps his gray eyes locked to Theo's dark blue and after a few awkward seconds. The man walks towards the young bear, Theo doesn't move, he allows the man getting close even though he does feel a bit scared for him. For even now; Theo feels a strange attachment to this man. However, before the man can get close to him.

Spring gets in between and tells the man something and the man leaves with Spring, but not before sending Theo an odd glance.

Theo is not sure how he should feel of this interruptions, but maybe... it is for the best. He is happy where he is now, he is happy with this new family he got.

"Theo?"

The young bear looks up, his eyes meeting Chica's purple orbs. "Something the matter?" The adult chicken asks him in a worried tone. Theo sends the man he bonded to one look before turning away and answers Chica. "No, just..." With that said, he is still questing of the teaching the man gave him. But he does not wish to tell this to Chica or anyone of the other animatronics if anyone need hearing this; it should be Mike. "You need any help in the kitchen?" He changes the topic.

Chica blinks a few times before answering, she is pretty aware something is bothering the young bear but it is also clear that he does not want to talk about it. Maybe he will when he's ready. "If you would like, you can help me baking some pizza snails."

"Sure." Theo nods and follows her inside the kitchen, pretty much forgotten about the man. For now at least.

In the Game Room, Mike stands beside Jeremy, both or mostly just Mike watching Chiara and BonBon draw along with a small group of children. Such a nice and really sweet change from how they were before, it does make Mike wonder, though. "How do you think the kids were before they became the Toys?" He asks the blond.

Jeremy blinks of the sudden question from the younger man. "How the hell should I know? It's not like I somehow knew them back when they were still alive." He replies both confused and a bit annoyed over such a strange question.

"Just wondering out loud." Mike muse, getting the feeling he caught Jeremy in a bad mood, again. Or maybe the blond might still have some issues that he doubted him for trustworthy? If that's the case, then Mike doesn't blame him.

"Yeah well, it's not like I knew them before all of this and I doubt you ever will meet their true families and get them to tell you about their dead kids." Jeremy says as he put a piece of gum in his mouth. "The closest thing we probably ever going to get who they were is when they get their human bodies build— how does that work anyway?" He asks, ever since he saw his brother in a human form but gotten very aware that it is his brother inside that hare suit. "Do they transmit their minds or something?" It has been such a puzzle for him how they did it.

Either that was a really lucky guess or Jeremy knows more about machines than he does for that is actually how they do it. "They do." Mike nods and thinks he might as well explain the blond what he got about the human bodies from Freddy. "From what I got, they somehow transmit their consciousness to their human forms."

"Explains why they can't be two places at the same time." Jeremy muses, sure most people can more or less multitask but not with an entire body. "Would be weird if they could."

"It would also become a bit of a problem." Mike remarks, that problem of not being able to be two places at the same time really appear around Freddy. "I think Sean sometimes wish he could be more than one place."

Sean? Now, who is it with that name again?... must be Freddy from how Mike said it. "Just to be sure; it is Freddy you're speaking about." Mike nods as a reply.

Right and that does make sense, but.. "Mr. Manager just have to deal that he cannot be more than one place like any other 'normal' human." He remarks dryly, happy that even these pretty supernatural robots still has some rules, except Goldie: that bastard literally throws the logic book out of the window. "I got enough of the weirdness to last a lifetime thank you."

"Aww~ is the Jear-bear getting another headache?"

Spring appears behind the two with one of his iconic smiles. Mike cough in his laughter, more so from Jeremy's disapproval face. "I am with that stupid name."

The smile on the hare widen. "Would you then prefer the name Jam—"

"Say that name and I will tear your voice-box out!" Jeremy sneers and seems like he means it with the posture he is about to attack his animatronic brother.

Mike feels suddenly torn between laughing himself unconscious or be a little scared of Jeremy, and it doesn't make it better that Spring keeps teasing the man!

"Then I wouldn't be able to nag you~"

"Good! Gives me some peace and quiet."

"I could always draw my thoughts down."

"... Then I prefer your nagging."

"Oh come on, I am not that bad!"

Jeremy lets out an annoyed snort. "No, but I can freaking build a house with all the drawings you can make in a week!" Spring lowers his ears in a sign of he is a bit offended by that comment, he open his mouth, but before he can return the favor.

"Did you two also fight like this before... eh... you know." Mike still feels weird talking about the animatronics actually being dead people; at least, the two brothers understand what he meant. Or he hopes they did as Jeremy crosses him arms with a grumpy look and Spring starts laughing. "We have always been like this, and we're not fighting; we are arguing." Spring winks to the young man.

"Arguing like some old married couple..." Jeremy grumble which made his brother starts laughing again, even Mike let out a small laughter from that remark. The young man notices that the blond man quirks a smile, sign he also found it funny. The smile is quickly gone though and after cleaning his throat, Jeremy asks Spring with his now angry-but-not-really tone. "Besides from be annoying as hell? Anything you came for?"

"You know the usual." Spring shrugs casually. "We have some intruding thugs, our occasional rampaging animatronics and not forget our own security guard that really knows how to crash a party. You know; all the lovely stuff."

This time, Mike bursts into an uncontrollably laughter of that load of cheerful sarcasm.

Jeremy raises a brow of Spring's remark, but like Mike; he can't help but let out a small laughter.

Spring beam a smile from succeeding bringing a smile to his brother. Now, to why he really came to them "Oh and I also shanghais you to that drink I promised you god knows how long ago."

Typical Martin always tries to keep his promises no matter how long it takes. But how can he say no of returning one of their small bonding moments? "Same place as usual?" He asks the hare, this time, is not hiding his smile.

"Of course." Spring nods with a small smirk, that until he realizes he might have a small problem. "... not sure I can get drunk anymore."

"Only one way to find out." Jeremy grins, already looking forward to this trip. He has no idea where it started but he and Martin invented some strange game in taking a drink in whatever they want to complain about and after the drink then see the good in what they have complained about. If the person cannot, then he shall take another shot. Usually, it has been Jeremy getting drunk first since he is known as a huge complainer, still doesn't mean Martin has gotten under the table more than once.

Okay, this is a new thing. Mike is a bit surprised over this little fact. "How often did you get drunk as human?" He asks Spring. He hasn't thought Spring would be a party animal, he of all (besides from Freddy) looks to be the most straight person. Guess he was wrong.

"It depends." Spring shrugs and has to think about how often he and Jeremy got into their drinking games, and because he is unsure; he turns to Jeremy. "Do you remember how often we did this?"

"At least once per month." Jeremy smirks and added mostly to Mike. "And always at weekends for having a hangover on the job is shitty like hell."

Yeah, he has tried that once, and never going to try that one again. Gods be praised he didn't work at the former Freddy's at that time. "So I presume I won't see either of you tomorrow?" Mike asks the two.

Spring shakes his head smiling and Jeremy, well he raises a brow from the Mike's question. "You work on Saturday too?" sure this place is pretty awesome, but being here at weekend's too is kinda pushing it. "Sheesh kid don't you have parties to crash or banks to rob?" He asks the last one is only meant as a joke.

Mike let out a chuckle. "It's not work." And he nods to the other animatronics entertain the guests on the stage. "Just hanging out with my friends."

"Oh, right." Blast it Jeremy completely forgot that Freddy and the gang are Mike's childhood friends! So, of course, he would be here off hours as well. A small dispute from some of the customers snaps the blond back from his thoughts and with a small groan. "Better do my job for a change, be ready tonight." He points at Spring before leaving the two.

"Don't worry, I will." Spring replies with a weak smile. He turns his ice blue eyes back to Mike who does give the hare an amused look. "What?" Spring asks, not sure why the young man suddenly gives him such a look.

"Oh, nothing." Mike smiles and leaves the bit confused hare. He admits being at work has never been this amusing, so who cares the animatronics is cursed? The only one who seems to struggle under this curse is Marion, but Mike is confident he and the others will figure something out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After closing and not after Spring and Jeremy have left, Freddy asks his friends to gathered around to a meeting since there is something he wants to discuss. With everyone gathered except the Toys, Freddy asks his friends and family. "What do you say about we should reveal our ability to the kids?"

A small mumbling goes through the other animatronics, a bit taken aback by the question. It did end when Goldie's deep voice asks a little worried. "Don't you think it is a bit too early?"

"Is it?" Freddy asks the golden bear, a little surprised that Goldie is the one seemly most unsure of this. "You were the one who introduced us to this ability and quite early at that." And that was before they even knew they were human.

Goldie slightly narrows his eyes to his brown colored brother "That was different; you are older, been around humans longer and has been taught about the outside world from Kate and our mechanics." He nods towards the game room where the Toys play. "They do not have any of those perks."

Freddy can see Goldie's reason to worry. "What do you think?" Freddy turns to his four friends.

Bonnie crosses his arms in thoughts but otherwise doesn't say anything. Foxy exchange a glance to Mike, but does turn his yellow eyes to Chica there speaks after a second of thinking. "I do somewhat agree with Goldie; there is a big difference between us and them. They have been through a lot, like being thrown out and got bullied by humans." Chica points out, she lets out a small sigh before saying what she is thinking "It's only recently they has come to accept humans yet they are still uncertain, more so after Theo handed Chiara the role as their leader." She makes a small shrug. "Maybe it's just me being a bit too overprotective, but I think it is best they stay inside these walls and learn in comfortable surroundings a bit longer before we introduce them about our human shapes."

Freddy rests his hand on his chin, thinking of Chica's words. He can see reason in them, yet he wants everyone's opinion on this. He turns to the three others. "What are your thoughts?" He asks them.

After scratching his neck, Foxy speaks. "I disagree with Chica. No offence." He adds to her sheepish.

Chica gives him a look, but it is far from being offended, no, like Freddy she wants to hear the others thought about this matter. Foxy continues. "True, they have been exposed for a horror I wouldn't wish for anyone and keeping them inside where they know they are safe might be a good idea. But," He lowers his head just slightly, he knows this from his own experience that being able to leave without worrying about scaring people as a sentient robot fox is such a relief. "we should allow them to see the world outside, show them that the world we live in is far bigger anyone of them thinks. Out there," He nods towards the front doors. "is where the true adventure happens."

"I agree with Foxy." Mike says, he also thinks letting them see the outside and how humans are outside the walls might teach them a thing or two. However, more or less being the parent to them Mike does not want they come to any harm. "Just so long they are safe, I don't want them getting a bad experience of the world outside. "

"So right you are." Chica smiles down to him.

Freddy simply nods before turning to Bonnie who has been silence through this whole deal. "What about you?" He asks the rabbit.

Bonnie glances to the bear and after a moment of silence, he says. "To be honest, I let you guys do what you think is best." He just has one question, though. "Say, do the kiddies even have that human body program?" He asks his friends since he is not entirely sure if the mechanics ever gave the Toys this program before the big move. It did happen very sudden.

"If they don't, then I am pretty sure Marion can give it to them." Goldie says with a weak smile. The others nod and Mike asks his four friends. "So, you're going to tell them?"

Freddy exchanges a look from the three others, they nod and Freddy turns his eyes down to Mike, smiling "Yes, I think it is about time they learn more about the world outside these walls."

* * *

 **I have been asked a lot when the Toys would get their human forms. they won't get them yet, but hopefully I can satisfy you by letting you know that they will very soon know of this ability of theirs.**

 **till next time!**


	73. Chapter 73

"The traffic was horrible, no it was bullshit!"

"You're up to a good start," Martin chuckling remarks, and they haven't even bought the beers yet!

Jeremy lets out a snort, too pissed at the traffic to really care about his brother's remarks. So, being the good brother he is Martin says, "See on the bright side, thanks to the traffic lines, there weren't any speed devils." Hoping that would cheer his brother a bit up.

"I think I would've preferred those over a freaking traffic jam." Jeremy grumbles and pays the bartender for the two beers. With their beers in hand, both Fitzgerald finds themselves a spot where they can, in some sense talk in private.

Martin rolls his eyes at Jeremy's remark, but also finds it amusing, more so as their drinking game has begun. "So, no positive remarks?" He asks.

"Nope."And Jeremy takes a shot of his beer, adding deadpan. "Pretty sure I will lose every time from now on."

"You probably will." Martin can't help but chuckle and takes a sip of his own beer. He gets quite disappointed when realizing he cannot taste the beer. He almost forgets that he and the others never included taste sensors to these bodies.

"Found a complaint?" Jeremy asks.

Martin has always had trouble finding something he could complain about. Only the minor stuff, so he is curious what his brother would say this time after so many years and probably a load of bad stuff from his time as an entertainment robot.

Learning back against his chair's back, Martin says annoyed. "Yeah, I can't taste a bloody thing..." And that is really annoying.

Jeremy, however, finds it quite funny for he starts laughing. "Should have installed your taste buds before you went, moron!"

"...Thanks." Martin muse and has to take another shot of his beer since, well he can't say anything positive in not tasting his drink. "If I can install it that is..." Not sure if they have taste sensors small enough for this body.

Barely finished his laughing, Jeremy swallows some of his beer and says a bit provoking as he is very aware Martin will surely make a counter argue on what he is about to say. "I find Bonnie really irritating."

"What?!" Martin explains in disbelief and as expected, he argues back. "Oh come on, he's not that bad! You two are actually very alike."

So true, but as some wise guy once said. People rarely likes being around someone who is too alike to yourself and Jeremy can agree on that. He and Bonnie have same attitude and that really rubs Jeremy off the wrong way, at least he didn't have to take another shot since: "Aside his attitude that remains a bit too much my own; I admit Bonnie is a good kid and one hell of a fighter." Bonnie even showed that side of him in the New and Improved Freddy's even though he was rather dangerous back then. But Bonnie and the others would leave him alone if he kept his mouth shut and the flashlight ready. Boy, he is happy that Scott found that glitch in their system that made them get confused and even reboot if getting hit by flashing light. Too bad that glitch is gone; Jeremy would sure love using that glitch to mess with Bonnie. That rabbit really knows how to piss him off, anyway; back to the present. Jeremy eyes his brother and with a weak smile says. "Your turn."

Martin has a lot he could complain about, especially from the very first Fazbear location. But.. well that is in the past and he doesn't really want to shoulder his brother with it. So he says instead. "The weather has—"

"Oh no you don't!" Jeremy interrupts Martin, sounding angry yet also laughing from what he sees as the lamest complaint in their drinking game. "I know you have better things to say than the freaking weather. You have been a robot for god forsaken sixteen years." The last he says in a low voice, he has no wishes revealing to the surrounding people that they actually have a sentient robot in their midst. Leaning back to his chair and hands up like he has just finished a prayer. "So let the hating begins about our 'dear' former manager." He says sweetly.

Martin can't help but laugh of Jeremy's sarcastic tone of how the real Freddy Fazbear was. That man was far from being a nice guy. "Alright." He takes a big mouthful of his beer and begins his backtalk about the one of the few people he has never liked. "He should have listened to his employees instead of thinking about his ass load of money."

"That's more like it." Jeremy grins since Martin only swears when he is really angry or annoyed. And knowing his brother, Martin has withheld these frustrations and anger inside for years. So about time he blows up off some steam. "What about when you became Spring? Was he any better?"

Martin lets out a dark laughter. "Where to even begin?" For there is an LOT.

Even though it is not his turn, Jeremy still takes a shot of his beer. "You know what? You blow off some steam and I drink myself shitless." He suggests and takes his brother's drink after all, Martin cannot taste nor get drunk from his beer. Kinda waste of money if they both pretend he can.

Rolling his eyes, Martin does agree on this stupid idea; even an adult sometimes needs to act stupid at times. So Martins begins telling Jeremy about anything he remembers from his past as Spring while Jeremy listens and drink the beers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Martin did blow off some of his frustrations from the past by this talk and he's happy Jeremy encouraged him doing it. He loves Jeremy for this and is glad they are brothers. Jeremy just didn't think all of this fully through, though.

"This place's music sucks, let's turn up the beat." Jeremy says with a slushy voice, a clear sign he is quite drunk. He leaves their table and makes the music player play some more upbeat music and dance in a very silly way to it. Martin doesn't try and hold back a laugher more so when his so usual uptight brother invites a complete stranger to join him dancing, something he never would do sober! Jeremy always acts like a cheerful idiot when drunk and watching him make a fool out of himself is so freaking funny! And it gets even funnier as Jeremy asks Martin while handing him his phone.

"Can you take a picture?" Nodding to the woman behind. "I want to remember this lovely lady."

He doubts Jeremy will repeat that when he gets sober again. He isn't much of a lover when not drunk. "Of course." Martin takes the phone and while Jeremy returns to his hilarious bad flirting with this lovely lady, Martin searches for the camera on the phone. He notices someone has sent Jeremy an SMS and even though he know it is wrong, he still checks the message.

"Martin, picture!"

Jeremy's calls snap the other blond out from his SMS reading meddling and fumbling takes a photo of his brother and the lady. Satisfied, Jeremy leaves the two to look at the music player, gives the woman to asks Martin rather amused."He won't remember this won't he?"

"Probably not." Martin smiles weakly and sure hope this woman didn't come here to find her possible future husband. "You want him to remember?"

She laughs at the question. "He is pretty sweet, so maybe." She glances towards Jeremy who seemly has found something useful on that music player and now heading to the counter to probably get another drink. "Is he like this when sober?"

There he has to shake his head, Jeremy only acts like a silly child when drunk. "Sorry, but no."

"I'm a fucking ass and I like being one!" Jeremy yells from the counter, causing Martin to laugh at the remark and turns to the woman who is laughing at Jeremy as well. "At least he's honest." She chuckle and remarks she might want to get Jeremy to know better and joins the drunken blond at the counter, inviting him to a dance which he, of course, agrees on.

Martin watches them from his seat, his brother and this lady seems to have fun so he might as well has his own share of fun. He records the whole thing with his own phone and is very aware Jeremy will not be happy seeing how stupid he had been. About two hours later, Martin thinks it is about to head home, more so as Jeremy has gone cold and collapsed on the counter; looking more death than alive. "Alright, time to head home." He chuckles and helps his brother up on his feet.

Jeremy mumbles some unclear words and only manages to give the woman a stupid smile as she waved goodbye to them both. "Hope I will see you some other day." She smiles.

Martin returns the smile and help his drunken brother out from the place. internally praying he still remembers how to drive a car.

The woman watches them leave and with the two brothers gone she turns back to the counter to pay for her own drinks. While the bartender exchanges her money, the woman looks at her wallet where a picture with a teenager vision of her with three boys. Her eyes land on the youngest of them, a brown haired child holding proudly a way to big guitar.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Back to Jeremy's house, Martin put his brother to sleep. After that done, the disguised hare decides to check out his Jeremy's house and is surprised of how little has changed since he last was here. It feels like he was here yesterday, except he isn't the drunk one this time. The usual hare stops before the "memory shelf" in the living room, looking at the many pictures of him, Jeremy and other beloved members of their family. He takes one of the pictures with their parents, smiling back to him from the picture. He wonders how are they holding up? Have they gotten over his death or are they still grieving? He probably never knows the answer to those questions... Martin places the picture back to its spot and turns to the one with young adult visions of him and Jeremy, both holding their school diploma with huge smiles. To most, only the scars on Jeremy's head can tell them apart from this picture, oh and the names on their diploma too. He still remembers how proud their parents were of that day. He remembers how unsure he was on how his relationship with Jeremy would falter now they didn't have to be near one another. How relieved he felt when Jeremy promised him that they always will be there for one another no matter what the future would throw at them. They surely kept that promise strong to this very day... even if... Martin returns the picture onto the shelf he heads to the guest room. He has a lot to think about.

* * *

 **I have never been drunk and never thinking of trying, but it dosen't mean I have seen my share of tipsy people. I took Jeremy idiotic drunken state from my stepfather, he gets hilariously playful when drunk.**

 **there is a small family appearance in this story, I'll let you guess who they are in family with and I am unsure if they will appear again. guess only time will tell.**

 **only two chapters left to this new character, still hope you guys will like how I will write them.**  
 **till next time!**


	74. Chapter 74

**boy I sure hope I am doing this right, I am both nervoues and excited what you guys think of what I am going to do these next chapters. hopefully you won't leave this story, please don't leave me...**

 **and guys about your guess who that woman was... you were all wrong. or partly wrong; I will let you figure out which part you were wrong yourself.  
#Trolltiger**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

The next morning the house's silence is broken with a cell phone loud buzzing, grumbling the only one who actually can hear the said phone picks it up and takes the call after having checked who has been calling. "Hey... I know, got one big headache from it." The blond replies the caller from the other side. And while the other one speaks he figure he might as well get his ass up from bed. "Hey, don't remind me, I know more about this than you." He harshly replies the caller, he's too tired to this crap. Oh before he forgets. "Do me the favor and don't tell anyone what I am doing." He groans of the callers' reply. "I told you, I don't want him to be there... not..." Unintentionally thinking back on the few talks between him and his brother of what happen in that so called horror attraction. No, he can't worry about that now. "Just keep him out from it." He tells the other one on the line. "At least for now."

The person on the other side agrees and the blond ends the call, just now noticing the SMS he got from Thomas.

The kid asked him yesterday over the phone if he could drive him and even follow him inside that place, why; Thomas didn't tell. No like he would let Thomas near that place on his own, though, not after what— "Snap out from it." He can't think of it now. Now he has to be tough and figure out what truly happen in that place, no matter how horrible it might be. He has to know.

redressed and having his cap on he turns to leave the house. Before he does, though, he stops at the room where his brother sleeps, feeling bad for going behind his back like this, but this has to be done and he doesn't want his brother to be reminded of what horror happened in that place. Now, it is his turn protecting those he care about, he's sick and tired being useless.

At the spot they promised to meet, he lets Thomas get inside the car. The old teen gives him a nod and he returns it. Not really feeling up to a talk at the moment, not like they can do it either since Thomas cannot speak without his phone or piece of paper.

It takes them about two hours getting there and when holding outside the building that looks like an ordinary Fazbear pizza, except with all the horrific props all over the building even the cheerful logo looks scary thanks to disrepair.

there's no doubt about it, this is indeed the infamous Fazbear Fright.

"Why the hell did you work here anyway?" He has to ask the teen. He can't believe Thomas has worked at a place like this, sure it is a kind of attraction but from how this building looks; it just screams that this is out from a nightmare and not in a good way.

Thomas didn't answer him, though, and before he could stop the teen, Thomas leaves the car. "Dang it..." He muses and follows; no way he's letting Thomas go inside on his own.

The inside of this place is just as bad looking as from the outside. Wires hang from the ceiling and it is uncertain if they are part of the attraction since a single one of them makes a few sparks. The walls and the hallways all has the former Freddy's iconic black and white checkered pattern on the rotten walls, again unsure if that's a part of the design or if this building is literally rotten to the core.

"Where's the office?" The older man asks and Thomas lead him into the office, which, surprise, surprise is just as horrible looking as the rest of the place. Rot, wires and a lot of scary looking props from how the animatronics looked like before the Upgrade is everywhere, even some old posters from that time.

Thomas walks towards the old monitors but does hesitate when his eyes go down to a strange black pattern on the floor. For people who didn't know what this truly is or where it came from they will merely think that some idiot has spilled a bucket of paint on the floor and has tried cleaning in from the faint drag marks across the floor. But Thomas knows better and staring at this spot make him relives the sight he saw that day. The smell of blood, the torn flesh and the look of horror on Zen's face- forever burned into his mind.

"Thomas."

The teen snaps away from the blacken pattern and back to his uncle, Jeremy is giving him a worried look which means he must have unknowingly revealed that this place still terrifies him to the bones. "You alright?" Thomas is not sure if he wants to reveal what truly happened here. Less so as it seems his uncle has gotten a strong attachment to the Spring bunny at the new Freddy's. so he only nods slowly.

Jeremy does not look convinced, but at least he does not comment on it. Instead, the blond asks while scanning the room. "Why did you return here anyway?" And he turns his green eyes back to Thomas's also green colored eyes. "Only a moron wouldn't notice you don't like being here."

This time, Thomas feels he has to answer, he takes up his blog and writes his answer of why he has to return to this place.

The answer is pretty simple. He has to know if the golden bunny from the new Freddy's is the same as the one there attacked him and... killed Zen. He didn't mention the last one, though, not sure if Jeremy will understand.

His uncle frowns at his reply and gives him a serious look as he hands back the blog. "And what will you do if it proves to be the same?"

Thomas hesitates, he would like to tell Jeremy that he wants to destroy that thing and he's pretty sure that Jeremy would understand earlier in the past. But now?

Well, he is not so sure anymore. So instead he asks the man: 'do you still miss my father?'

"... Every single day." Jeremy replies after a long silence, having a mix of sadness and something else the orange haired teen can't really figure out what it is. Still it makes Thomas confident enough telling him what he realized as he communed with the Spring bunny in this building 'Spring bunny was sentient, it understood its own condition and it... remembered.' Again he hesitates, but only because he is unsure what Spring bunny showed him from those drawings, the terrors from being attacked has completely wiped his memories clean of what was on those drawings. But maybe. He writes 'let me check something' and leaves, hoping that those drawings might still be around.

Jeremy lets him and he is relieved the man does since he also needs a bit time thinking about all of this.

With Thomas out to find something. The blond man decides to investigate this office for a bit, or rather; sees what the phone recordings has to say.

 _"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career-"_

The voice on the phone, there's no mistake who this is. It is kinda ironic, only these old tapes and the memories from the gang and Fredbear is the only thing left of this man.

 _"- Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur-"_

He pulls out the tape and checks it since he does faintly remember something about these old tapes.

On the side of the tape he just heard has 'training tape 1' written on it, turning it around and the same is written, except someone; probably Scott himself has scratched those words out with his pen.

Thomas returns back from his little trip at this moment, disappointed of his unsuccessful attempt finding those papers. However, his disappointment becomes a curiosity of what his uncle is doing with those old and bit disturbing old tapes Zen found.

Jeremy notices him and says as he put the tape, this time with the crossed over words into the recorder. "You might like this side better." And he plays the other side of the tape. At first, this side starts like the other one with Scott introducing whoever would get this played as an entertainer to the building.

 _"-So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/ deaths... what, I-I can't say that."_ Scott stops himself from the recording, the before bit monotone narrator voice is gone and the man sounds way more, well human since he seemly did not like what the scrip said. _"Sir?"_ An unclear voice answered followed by Scott's voice, this time further away from the recorder. _"Why is the manual saying that our new suits can cause injuries, grotesque maiming or death can occur? Aren't they safe?"_

 _"Of course, they are, it's just a safety precaution warning our employees that it might occur."_ A voice replies the other man, he sounds quite annoyed. _"Now, do your job and make those training tapes."_

 _"But sir-"_ But whatever Scott was trying to say is cut off and the once security guard sighs in defeat and the ruffling sounds tells his back to his spot. A deep sight and the recordings stop.

Thomas stares long at the tape since he thought this strange guy from the phone was like the rest of the company: a bunch of heartless people. Guess he was wrong. He wonders... Thomas removes this training tape and puts the one having the two on, the side with the crossed over words.

Like all the other tapes, Scott starts the call with. _"Uh, hello, hello. Uh..."_ A ruffling of papers and his tone change, sign he clearly reads this part. _"For today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that—"_

 _"You have proper cleaned it for any loses parts that might itch your back for a whole freaking day!"_ A familiar voice interrupts Scott's narration, closely followed by laughter in the background. Even Scott sounds like he's about to laugh as well, but does restrain himself and says with a bit annoyed tone. _"Martin, this is important information for both your and-"_

Thomas didn't hear the rest, just hearing his father's name and voice startled him so much. He never thought that... he would hear his father's voice again, and yet in the most horrible place, he ever has set his foot in. he can hear his father.

Martin from the recordings starts laughing at whatever Scott has lectured him about. _"Yeah they are sooo helpful- here give me the papers."_ A sudden ruffling sound tells that Martin has snatches the papers from the other man and after cleared his throat, Martin from the recording reads with a mocking tone. _""Do not touch the spring locks at any time." We kinda have to just to move around, oh and what about the next part: "Do not breathe on the spring locks" what did they expect? That we hold our breath while inside the suits? I don't know about you but I can't hold my breath more than 20 seconds."_ Martin remarks light-hearted but also serious.

 _"Clearly they have not made these suits very safe."_ Another male voice replies with an annoyed tone from the recordings.

 _"Well, I would prefer being able going home in one piece thank you."_ Martin remarks and muse something none of the two from the future can hear, but whatever it is; it made the other man chuckle.

 _"I uh, I could speak with Mr. Fazbear again."_ Scott suggests and remarks a bit dryly. _"Hopefully, I will catch him in a better mood this time..."_

 _"Don't, I will talk with him."_ The other male says and asks kinda amused. _"Say, aren't you still recording?"_

Scott gasp in an almost a panicking tone, followed with: _"look what you have done Martin. Now I have to start all over!"_

 _"So worth it!"_ Martin laughs and the recording stops, leaving the room strangely silent. Thomas removes the tape from the recorder and put this particular tape in his pocket, this tape might be the only one left where he can hear his dad's voice...

Jeremy's wrapped his arm around him, but otherwise, the teen barely registers his uncle from the grief he feels from getting reminded that his dad is indeed gone. The pain over this cold reminder gets too much for him and Thomas burst into tears. He wraps his arms around Jeremy's, desperately in need of comfort for this heartbreak. Jeremy does and holds him tight, in the sign he is there and won't leave before Thomas feels better. For several moments, the two humans stand stays inside the decayed office, completely ignoring anything this room has to show them.

"We should leave..." Jeremy muse to the still sobbing Thomas and the teen wants to agree, but... he has to know. He leaves his uncle's embrace and the office, doing his best ignoring Jeremy's call. He will first leave when he knows if that golden bunny was the same that attacked him. When he knows, then he can figure out the next course of action and maybe, finally get some closure.

"Dang, it kid..." And the blond follows Thomas, but something grabbed him from behind and held a hand over his mouth before he could make any noise to alert the teen.

* * *

 **next chapter guys! next chapter you will see the next character to this story and don't get mad if you don't like the personality or what this character will do to our heroes.**

 **also I can't remember who suggested it, but one of you did ask me if I could put the recordings from Phone Guy into this chapter, so I did.. with a different touch of it. actually got the idea from an old tape I once got, it played disney music and if you turned it around it would play the same song just in karaoke mode. but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **till next time!**


	75. Chapter 75

**okay folks, this is the chapter! I won't spoil who it is I have included into the story, but I will say: don't get angry if you don't like how I portray this character. this is an AU story after all.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Calm down." A deep but oh so familiar voice says, to realize that the hand over his mouth is gold colored. "It's me." And when sure the man wouldn't shout Goldie removes his hand.

The blond turns to him having a look mixed with surprise but also annoyance. "What are you doing here?" He asks angry and made a quick glance to the door, making sure Thomas didn't hear them.

"Here to make sure you don't do something stupid, Mr. Fitzgerald." Goldie says serious, he did not like this one bit, least with what they have to do to those they love. "You are aware how upset your brother will be when he—"

"I am aware."

"Then why do this?" Goldie asks him, waving out to the creepy room. "Why come to this god forsaken place that has brought nothing but pain to your family? Do tell me..." He lowers his head to the man's level. "Jeremy."

Jeremy blinks a few times, then he narrows his eyes at the golden bear. "I don't expect you to understand, but there is something me and Thomas have to know." He turns around to leave. "And only this; as you so nicely put it, godforsaken place can offer those answers."

"Are those answers truly worth it?" Goldie teleports up beside the man, stopping him from leaving, his eyes soften. "You know what happened..."

Jeremy lowers his head. "I do, and yet.. I don't. I dread what those holes will reveal, but.." With a sight, he walks past the golden bear. "Sometimes you just have to face your past.."

Goldie does not stop him this time. "I sure hope you know what you're doing..." He muses sadly, he's already hating this idea already, but it's not like he can change the blond's mind.

The golden bear lets out a long sigh before he walks back to the office, thinking he might as well stay and watch the two over the cameras since the teen is afraid of animatronics. He realized that little fact from the birthday party, the kid didn't show, but Goldie could feel it.

He doesn't know why or how, but he just... always had this strange ability. Only truly realized he had these strange powers of sensing people's emotions and the ability to teleport when he had been trapped inside that storage room for about a year. If he has noticed it before, maybe he did but he doesn't remember. Whatever the case, the time in the storage room gave him plenty of time exploits this strange but also a bit dangerous powers. At least it did make him able to leave and find his family again. Although he is pretty sure he startled a few former Night-guards by appearing in front of them out from nowhere.

Anyway back to the present, Goldie takes out the monitor and after a little while, he got the hang on how to change the camera inside this building. The static on the cameras is really bad, though. He found the two Fitzgerald's on cam 5 where the teen apparently is looking for something. Could it be Spring?

Goldie watches them a while, then, to his huge annoyance the camera fee breaks and needs to reboot "Piece of junk." He grumbles remove the monitor and about to take out the maintenance panel he spotted.

He never got that far, though. For outside the big window to the hallway, a shadowy figure stands. Goldie jumps, startled by this sudden appearance. When he looks again, the shadow is gone. Still he checks the hallway for this strange figure, nothing. "This place really gets to me..." Goldie muse and returns back to the office.

...

"Huh?" The golden bear stops and starts looking around, he swears he heard someone saying his name.

...

There was it again, but it sounds more like a thought other than someone speaking. He's not sure how else to explain this.

... ...

turn around? He turns around, not sure what is going one. There is nothing, only the box filled with the Toys old masks, the door there leads out to the rest of this horrible place and beside it is an old prop of his old form... hang on. Goldie's eyes land on this Fredbear suit. Unlike his former suits there all has been gold in color, this one is dark, almost black.

That suit wasn't there moments ago!

 **HA HA HA HA HAHA!**

Goldie jumps and frantically scans the room for the source of the dark- no demonic laughter, but he is the only one! "Who's there?!" He calls out.

 **Over here.**

He turns back to the door, to have the dark and withered purple Fredbear suit right at his face, staring right into the dark holes where the eyes should have been.

"Argh!" He jumps away from the suit and ends up against the wall. He usually doesn't get easily scared, but looking at a dark vision of his old suit that has moved on its own: that's freaking terrified!

The suit twitches its head towards him, staring at him with its empty eye sockets.

 **Long time no see Fredbear, you're looking good in that new suit.**

The demonic voice purred from the suit and the mouth opened in a slow way, making it look like it's smiling which only freaks Goldie out further. "Who- who are you?" He asks the twitching suit, although he rather wants to get the heck out from here. The suit makes one last twitch and then... It falls loosely to the floor as if whatever that controlled it has left.

Goldie stares long at the now dead still suit, both scared and confused about what has just happen. Hesitating he walks towards the suit, expecting it jump to life at any moment. Nothing happens. Trembling he pokes the suits head. Nothing happens.

"What was tha..." Goldie freeze in mere fright of the feeling something or worse, someone is touching his right shoulder. Slowly he eyes his shoulder and sees a hand.

A big black hand, with dagger-long claws.

Before Goldie can do anything, like get away from the owner of this hand. The suit suddenly comes to life, grabs his feet and pulls so he falls flat on the floor with head up towards the ceiling. But it is not the ceiling he is looking at, he wish he is, though. No, what he is seeing is a huge mass of moving black and purple shadows, together forming an abomination of a monster with a huge mouth filled with two rows of teeth. This monster starts laughing again and when it turns its 'face' back to him, two blood red piercing eyes appears, looking at him like he was prey it would enjoy playing with before the deathblow.

Goldie stares scared into those blood red eyes, sure he is scared of this abomination of a monster but what scares him the most: it feels like part of it is moving inside his suit!

 **"Don't you remember little old me?"** The monster asks with its demonic jet soft voice. **"I'm hurt, then again~"** The monster purred and almost flirting way stroke his jaw, seems to very aware that Goldie is too scared to move. **"You are the brother I never wanted."**

It spoke like they have met before, but Goldie has no memories of meeting this thing and he's pretty sure, even with his limited memories of the past that he would remember this.. this thing! He tries to speak, but nothing but a weak moan comes out from his voice box, this thing is not holding him down by physical matters, it has none. But he wishes that is the case for this monster has him pinned down by its mere presence; it's holding him in place by his own fear.

Titling its head slowly, if not having those long teeth and piercing eyes, it would've looked... innocently curious. But because of its grotesque appearance that looks just, it seems more twisted.

 **"Oh? You really don't remember?"** It suddenly asks him a bit confused but for the golden bear, it only freaked him out more since it really feels like this monster has read his mind. **"How unfortunate."**

It muses and to Goldie's huge relief, it backs a bit away and gives him just enough space and time to get his raging fear under control. He has been very good at controlling his own emotions over the years, especially when he realized he has powers there gets affected by—

 **"Why do you even bother?"**

Goldie snaps his eyes back to the monster, now 'sitting' on the table with a less monster looking shape. Now it just looks like a black shadow bear playing with one of the Toy's masks from the box. The golden bear blinks at this creature, not sure what it meant. The black shadow bear gives him a look with its now black eyes. **"Those so-called "positive" emotions, they are weak that just coming here, where the terror and hatred still burn strong."** It gestures out to the room, and remarks while playfully tears Toy Bonnie mask into smaller pieces. **"Has rendered you completely"** It let go of the mask and as the parts are falling to the floor, it turns to him with a smile too large and too disturbing to that face. **"Helpless."**

Goldie doesn't answer it, he is too much in shock for just like that; this monster proved to him that it somehow can read his thoughts and that scares him. And apparently his freak-out amuses the shadowy bear.

It begins chuckling. **"You really don't remember."** And it bellows into a laugher, it found him not knowing really hilarious.

This mockery of being oblivious did tick Goldie just enough off to snap out from his box of fear this monster has somehow put around him and asks it growling. "Then why don't you enlighten me where we last—"

 **"NO."**

His words got cut off by shock as the black spirit suddenly is right before his eyes, again taken the form of the huge red eyes monster, looking more creepy now with that huge Joker smile over its black and purple face. " **You have to figure that out on your own."** It purrs and went all exorcist as it turns its head 180 degrees around, looking towards the door where faint voices can be heard. **"But I might tell you if..."** It turns its head back to place and face the horrified golden animatronic. **"You'll help me."**

"H-Help you?" Goldie asks with shaken voice. The monster nods slowly, but the smile hasn't left its face.

 **"I have a job you see; hunt and capture a human."** It glances once towards the door, the voices are a little bit closer now. **"The man who has been foolish enough setting his foot in here or maybe I should rather say: the child has invited them both to a party"** It starts laughing. **"that is so good it will tear them up and so worth DYING for!"**

Goldie's eyes wide, not only the words from this spirit told that whoever got in its claws would die, but he also felt from its presence that it will do that task in the slowest and agonizing way possible and worse: it will enjoy every second of it.

"NO!" He roars and tries to attack this murderous monster, but as it had said before, he didn't have enough powers to really harm it since because of the huge negativity of emotions that dwell in this building. His fits fly right through it. Physical strength did not work for well this thing did not have a physical body.

The monster laughed harder of his in vain attempt of stopping it. **"Foolish Fredbear! You have no power over someone like me!"** Still laughing, it possesses the dark purple Fredbear suit and with an inhumane strength forces Goldie up against the wall by the throat and with a voice only he could hear, inside his own mind

 _and I wasn't asking you to help me_

In this very moment, Goldie has never felt this helpless before, he's the strongest of the animatronics, but against this monster; he is as weak as a newborn child.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thomas has found no trace of Springtrap anywhere, it isn't where he last saw the animatronic and even though he highly doubt it could move on its own with the damage he gave it, the teen still checked the rest of the building with Jeremy close behind. Thomas is a bit surprised the Jeremy is not really trying to stop him from searching, he thought his uncle would be more, well resistant towards all of this. But his uncle has surprisingly stayed silent and spends most of his energy looking at the building than trying making the teen change his mind like he already knew it would be useless trying. Thomas is not sure how to really react on this, though, in one way he wants to know what happen to Springtrap but in the other way he wants Jeremy to give him one big ass lecture and drag him out from this place. Having his uncle this silent and tense is... unnerving. More so when Thomas does gets the idea that Jeremy gives out the aura that he knows they won't find a broken animatronic lying around here.

Hang on, does it means that Jeremy knows that Springtrap is the very same that entertained his sister?! And he let it happen?! He can't believe his uncle right now! He stops and gives his uncle a angry stare.

"What?" Jeremy asks when he notices the teen's death glare and Thomas angrily writes down what he just has realized. The blond stared at the angry words on the paper for a little while, he sighs and says as he curls the paper together. "Look, it might seem bad and I won't blame you if you won't trust me after I have said this, but—"

 **"RRRUUUUAAAARRRRHHHH!"**

Both humans jump from the very loud and pretty terrorizing screech echoing through the hallway, Thomas forgot his anger for a moment, what kind of creature can make such a sound? He looks up to Jeremy and notices that his uncle does not look scared, well yes he does but it's more the worried form of scared. "Stay here!" Jeremy suddenly orders him and runs towards where the sound came from. Thomas stays, he wants to follow, he wants to know what made that sound but he couldn't move. It's like... something is holding him back, he feels like he's trapped inside an invisible box, slowly suffocating him.

"Goldie!" He shouts and runs into the office, to stop dead in his tracks of what sight met him. On the floor is the golden bear, but not in his pride form. No, Goldie is torn to shreds, his right arm is torn off, lying about a meter from him, several parts of skin on his back and chest are missing and showing that whatever that attacked him has also destroyed many of the parts they needed to convert food to energy. The only thing left untouched is the feeling factor, so Goldie can still feel pain. "Goldie..." The man places his hand as gently as he could the bear's half gone face, like the rest, torn apart with such brutality that it almost made this attack looks personal.

Goldie's remaining eye flickers from black to normal as the bear slowly and through all the pain realize who is here. He looks scared, no he looks terrified and from how he moves his broken mouth, it seems he tries to say something. The blond blinks, then realize that whatever attacked Goldie it has broken his voice box so he couldn't talk. The bear lifted his right arm, but before he could do anything, several wires suddenly come to life and with such a speed and precise, neither robot or human could stop the possessed wires from grab Jeremy and drag him with an inhuman speed out from the room.

this attacked did scare the crap out from him, but it did succeed the man getting free from the wires though he hates doing it, he has to leave the golden bear behind. "Thomas!" He calls and runs towards where he left the teen. "Get out of here NOW!" He shouts, Thomas's safety are on both his and probably also Goldie's top list at the moment. Thomas jumps from the shout, but did what his uncle told him and both humans run as fast as they can towards the nearest exit.

Right beside the exit sits the black withered Fredbear staring at them with black eyes that have two white dots in the middle. They stop because of this intense staring from this suit and that gave the predator just the hesitating it needed. An old Foxy suit jumps out from the shadows and attacks the two humans, slamming Thomas to the floor. Jeremy got away from the attack just by a hair. "Leave him alone!" He attacks the possessed Foxy suit however, the suit did not move an inch from the punch on its face. And before the man could think of doing anything else, the black Fredbear suit teleports behind him where it jumps to life. It grabs him around the neck and hurls him into the wall, not hard enough to kill but brutally enough for the man to get knocked half unconscious.

With its prey more or less out, the shadow Fredbear grabs the blond's leg and lazily drags him away from the trapped teen. Thomas did anything to stop this black animatronic, he fought, screamed, cried, begged with what little voice he has left to not take Jeremy away. But the black Freddy suit didn't stop, it continue dragging the man away and the more Thomas tried, the more amused it seemed. And finally when out from sight, Thomas heard: **"Thanks for the gift, I'll be sure returning it... in a smaller box!"** Followed by a laughter that slowly got swallowed by the rotten walls of this building.

All Thomas could do is cry his broken heart out, thinking... what has he done? 

* * *

**it is all just a Nightmare, just a bad dream and it cannot hurt you in the waking world.**

 **but what does not want to stay in your head? what if it is more than just a dream?**

 **you can run, you can hide, but you cannot escape this Nightmare.**


	76. Chapter 76

**not sure how many of you are fan of how I have made Marion the puppet, if you don't like him, then this chapter is probably not for you because this chapter is mostly about him.**

 **to wes27: thanks, tell I did my work well. and yes, yes that was indeed Nightmare, or rather my vision of that creature. not sure I can call it an animatronic, it wasn't really a real thing in the games either.**

 **to frozem1: he he are you ready for another chapter or are you still processing the last one?**

 **to Reader99: I wouldn't exactly use the word 'serve' to describe their relationship. you'll see what I mean in future chapters.**

 **to LaytriTactics: thanks, and thanks for make me aware of that little grammar mistake. true I am not orginal from an english speaking country but I am still willing doing my best so others can read what I write. as for your question, you have to read to find out what will happen to Jeremy just like everyone else ;)**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

Unaware of what has happened in another Fazbear location, the older animatronics prepare an egg hunt for the Toys outside in their personal forest. Which means Marion has the whole place for himself. But the puppet does, in fact, has no idea what to do with a whole restaurant for himself so he stays inside the Parts and Service and stares out into space for no real apparent reason. He is not sure himself why, but he senses something is wrong. Then again, everything is wrong. They are still trapped in these robot prisons and none of the humans that know of their curse are doing absolute nothing, well they are but the exact opposite of what he wants from them.

Dang humans... never does what he wants from them. That issue aside, Marion is pretty sure this unnerving crawling sense is not because of the incompetent from the humans or the other animatronic. It confuses him or as confused he can get at least. What is the cause of this... sensation? Could it be from those in that disgusting building? If so; then why?

It's not like anything in there can harm them, oh sure the kid might get beaten a bit up, but he won't be killed. The curse he cast over his brother will make sure of that. So... why doesn't it make him feel any better? Oh right, no emotions... no, that's not it.

This sensation has nothing to do with him or his brother. It's something else. Might as well check it out. And Marion teleports off. He appears on top of some random roofs as he can't teleport that far, even this very useful ability has its limits. He did scare one chimney sweeper but he didn't really bother with that one for: who would believe the man if he told anyone he saw a marionette animatronic appear to disappear a second later on the roof? Yeah, good luck not getting into a Mental Institution for that story.

Marion finally appears inside the location and only gives a bored glance at the present props beside him, if he could he probably been a bit annoyed that someone has taken his props and used them to such a disgusting place. But since he can't feel annoyance, he simply shrugs it off. Besides; there is something else more important that a few old props. There is no mistake of what has been here, he can recognize this suffocating sensation everywhere, but there is something he does not understand. "Since when have you teamed up with anyone?" He asks to the empty hall.

Marion knows he won't get the answer and he won't face Nightmare to get it. He's not strong enough to defeat that mental case of a Black Spirit. Marion's trains of thoughts disappear off the sound of someone crying and he heads towards the sound to investigate. Not because he's curious of course.

Lying on the ground is a human, with an old Foxy suit lying dead on it. Now the big question: should he help this one or leave?

He cannot see if this human is an danger or not, for all he know this could be his brother trying to fool someone he was the victim. Wouldn't be the first time. He can't take that chance, so he leaves the sobbing human to itself and heads deeper into this building.

Inside the office Marion finds Goldie, and he groans at the sight. "Great..." He floats up beside the torn to shreds Goldie, well aware who he has been messing with. "Of course, you have to pick a fight with Nightmare." Surely Goldie would learn from his last encounter with that Dark spirit, then again Goldie probably doesn't remember that. And it's not like Marion is going to remind him. The puppet reaches into Goldie's chest and turns off the pain monitor at least then the golden bear can move more easily in this state, now way this puppet is going to carry him.

After a few moments, the golden bear moves and sits up. Goldie slowly turns his remaining eye to the broken voice-box on the floor. Marion follows his gaze and can say this straight out. "No way I can repair it. You will need a new one."

Goldie gives him a look and the puppet gets the feeling what he is asking. "I might have an extra back in the restaurant. If not: then you have to wait till I get the parts so I can build you another one."

Goldie slowly nods. The golden bear then lowers his eye as if in deep thoughts, after a few moments of doing this, he signs with his more or less okay right hand. But Marion has no idea how to speak with the hands he never took the time learning it. "I can't understand hands." He crosses his arms. "So whatever you want to say have to wait. But if you're ready, let's leave." And Marion turns to leave or rather teleport away from this disgusting place, but before he can; Goldie limps out from the office and down the hallway. Marion blinks and follows with what little annoyance he can feel. "You do know walking around will only cause you more damage." He remarks, but the golden bear ignores him. Marion rolls his eyes and merely follows, they both stop near the crying human, who hasn't moved since the puppet left it.

"Oh, that one." Marion says and blinks from the angry look Goldie gives him.

He returns the look with his own monotone one. "Don't look at me like that, any human is a danger against me and being 'nice' is not exactly existence in me." He remarks, but Goldie does not stop his angry glaring. Sighting the puppet uses his own powers to slightly possess the suit and make it move away from the human. "Better?" He asks the bear bored.

Goldie stares at him for a few moments, then return his eye to the crying human, face filled with pity but he didn't approach the human. The bear looks again at the puppet. Marion blinks at this look then turns his black eyes to the human before back to Goldie. Oh, he gotta be kidding... "You're asking the wrong animatronic." And turns to leave. "I do not do comforting—" He's interrupted by Goldie grabbing his arm and stubbornly places the puppet before him with face towards the crying human. Marion groans, well aware Goldie won't leave without this human. "Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong." Marion walks over to the human who haven't even noticed the two talking animatronics, guess this one is an idiot, Marion thinks and grab his arm the human's arm. The human eyes got twice as big before Marion can really react, the human jumps on its feet and... punches Marion right in the face. Now on the floor and feeling his own pain monitor kicking in to remind him he still can feel physical pain. While stroking his now sour face he can't help but think: is this the thanks he gets? "And this is why I don't help humans." He muses grumpy and teleports away before this human can harm him any further. Back to Goldie's side, he remarks sour from the assault on his face. "It clearly doesn't want our help, so let's just—"Goldie grabs him again, refusing to leave.

Another groan, longer this time. "Of course, you refuse..." The bear nods and turns both of them to the scared human. Goldie gives Marion a look and he knows what the bear wants.

"oh no, I am not—" Marion starts but after another angry look from the bear, the puppet groan and says what Goldie so often says to humans. "... don't worry, we won't hurt you..." this time he doesn't mind it is monotone for he does not want to do this! With the stupid speech over, he asks the bear with as much annoyance he can muster. "Happy?"

The human does not look convinced and since Marion just wants to get away from this disgusting place and back to the restaurant so he can get this stubborn bear repaired, the puppet tells the human with the same none existence annoyance tone as he did towards Goldie. "Look, those were his words not mine but since a maniac spirit has used him as a plaything and I cannot repair his voice-box. I don't really care about you and you clearly don't like me, but as you can see this stubborn oak refuses to leave before you follow, so do me the tremendous favor and come with us before he forces me to beg. Which I would prefer not to." He finishes with crossed arms.

The human stares at him for several moments, the expression would've been really hysterical if not Marion could barely read human emotions anymore. Slowly the human turns its eyes up to Goldie who is giving it a soft look with his remaining eye. To Marion's 'relief' Goldie let's go of him and very gently offer the scared human his hand, the human takes a step back from this gesture and Marion can't help but groan over how long this take. "Just take his darn hand already... he would've already done it if he wanted to hurt you. Stupid human."

The human shoot the puppet a glare but did at least take Goldie's hand.

"About time." Marion says and he teleports all three of them back to the restaurant.

After have startled the same chimney sweeper again of course.

* * *

 **just a quick heads-up, this month will be pretty busy for me and I also has a few problems deciding what I should and shouldn't include into the story.**  
 **I will of course try and make a least one chapter update each week, I cannot promise you more. not before I have just a least has my daily life in a slower pace again.**

 **still I am always happy to hear your thoughts or suggestions to the story. won't be first time I have included one of yours ideas to the story.**

 **till next time!**


	77. Chapter 77

**boy this chapter was harder than I thought, a lot of rewriting than I usually do. so many times sorry if there is some spelling mistakes.**  
 **  
I won't submit answers to the comments this time as I didn't really see any reason for it this time as this is as close to a rescue mission you will get.**  
 **I will say that the thought of Jeremy becoming Plushtrap did make me laugh.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Goldie lets the startled human go and places himself on the stage before he got more broken. Marion fetches the tool box along with some spare parts and tells the startled human. "Now you can leave." And begins the repairs on Goldie.

Thomas does not leave however, he stares wide-eyed at the puppet trying to repair the damaged golden bear. How the puppet spoke to him, how the golden bear has acted, they are like Springtrap, they are sentient. And if they are sentient like that golden hare then... his eyes goes down to the tool box and notices a pretty long wrench, one hit might finish that annoying puppet off and the golden bear is pretty much already gone. He glances at the two, the puppet is too busy looking at the damages and the golden bear has its eye closed. Slowly Thomas reaches out for the wrench, ready to bolt for it if this puppet chose to turn around. His hand closes around the wrench and with his heart beating hard against his chest, he raises the wrench and-

"Hey!"

Someone grabs his lifted hand and the teen turns and looks at an older male. This other human's grey-blue eyes are furrowed in anger. "What do you think you are you doing to my friends?!" This man asks him angry and swiftly forces the wrench out from his hands. Thomas jumps away from this brunette, startled that there is someone actually sees those...monsters as his friends!

"And this is why I don't trust humans." The puppet remarks with his eyes glowing against the teen, more than ready to strike if the kid tried pulling off another stunt. The brunet turns his eyes to the puppet and says hard. "Marion, don't." And he returns the wrench back to the toolbox. "I'll handle this."

The puppet does not look happy about this. "Oh, I feel so much safer now."

The brunette ignores the puppet's deadpan remark and walks over to Thomas who is still trying to comprehend this person is so relaxed around these sentient monsters!

Mike is not sure what is going on, he just came back from the egg hunt to get something to drink. He never expected he would find Goldie torn to shreds like he's been fighting with a shredder and lost nor a complete stranger about to whack Marion with a wrench! But one thing for sure, he won't allow anyone hurting his friends. "Now." He stops before this old teen, he looks pretty scared almost makes Mike think of a cornered animal. "Why did you attack Marion? He didn't try and attack you?" Glancing back to the puppet with the prayer Marion hasn't been that stupid. "Did he?" For if Marion did, then they are in big trouble.

Marion lets out a huff. "Of course, I didn't. I was just minding my own business, like putting Fredbear back together."

Speaking of Goldie. "What the hell happen to him?"

But all he got from the puppet. "Long story and I don't feel like explaining, deal with the kid." And Marion returns back to repair Goldie.

So Mike has to turn back to this teen. "What's your name?" He got no answer, only the flickering eyes there looks for an exit. Well, this is going nowhere fast... "Did you do this to Goldie?" He asks instead, nodding to the bear. This time, the teen looks properly at him and shakes his head. Both turns their head to the puppet as Marion says. "Nightmare did this."

"Nightmare?" Mike asks and is pretty sure he never wanna meet the owner of that name if this is what they can do to an animatronic with supernatural powers.

Marion eyes him. "Don't ever cross Nightmare's path, unless you want a slow and painful death." Is his answer to that question.

... yikes, good thing Goldie is a robot then. Mike blinks when the teen suddenly collapses down onto his knees, face pale of horror and eyes wet with tears. Mike can't help but want to comfort this teen, but he has no idea why he got such a reaction. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks the teen and gently sits his hand on the other one shoulders. "Did something happen?"

The teen gives him a tearful look and to Mike's surprise. He takes out a blog and begins to write.

What this teen wrote both horrified and startled Mike, for starters, this teen is in family with Spring and Jeremy and his name is Thomas. The teen didn't tell about his relation to them though but that didn't matter what else the teen wrote.

"Nightmare got Jeremy?" Mike asks Thomas shocked. Thomas nods his head slowly before bursting into more tears. Under normal circumstancing, Mike would've comforted Thomas, but now... there is too much to think about. Jeremy might still be... they might still be able to— he jumps on his feet and runs to the backyard, yelling out to the animatronics. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy! You need to come, right now!" The four look up, all having the same confusions but also the slight horror of what has freaked their human friend this much out.

"Stay here." Bonnie tells the Toys and along with his friend's heads back to the restaurant. Here they quickly see what has freaked Mike out when they saw Goldie, Freddy quickly walks over to his brother while Mike tells them all about how serious this situation is. After have told what he knows, Foxy says with a mix of fright and determination. "We need to help Jeremy! There still might be a chance!"

"No one is going to hurt my new brother other than me!" Bonnie growls with fists hands, he turns his glaring magenta eyes to Thomas. "Where do we find this Nightmare bastard?"

Thomas is pretty stunned over their reaction and so huge determination to save his uncle. More so of what the purple bunny has just said; did it think his uncle as his brother? What did it make him? Step-nephew? So weird.

But before Thomas can write the answer, Marion stops them. "It is already too late. Nightmare is already long gone."

"No!" Bonnie shouts at the puppet, ears down and the fur on his neck risen. "I refuse giving up before we have even tried!"

"And what will you do if you find it?" Marion retorts the rabbit. He floats up in the air so he at least doesn't have to look up to the enraged rabbit. "Didn't you hear what I just told you? Nightmare is deadly, just look at it did against Fredbear." He points at Goldie. Everyone does and none of them can deny that his damage is really bad. Marion lands on the floor again, there he says to everyone. "It was foolish going to Fazbear Fright with Nightmare around, it could easily have destroyed him."

Freddy turns worried to his brother who has been shut down. Marion did it because the damage is so great that Goldie might end up breaking himself more if active.

Marion slowly crosses his arms. "Unlike the rest of you, Fredbear has one advantage: his powers. He did, after all, get them from Nightmare."

"How?" Chica asks, but she's not the only one confused about this new info. "Nightmare doesn't seem like the type who just hands out its powers."

"True, but it did with Fredbear." Marion muses with eyes on the shutdown golden bear. "And I am certain he's the only one who ever survived such an encounter." Nightmare is no longer just one spirit, it is many twisted spirits somehow merged together into one. So twisted it no longer could be deserved the name human or animal, Nightmare is truly a monster. From those few encounters he had with it, Marion knows that it is best not to cross path with Nightmare. Fredbear did it once and he almost lost his whole existence for it. Now that Marion thinks about it, he still isn't sure why Fredbear survived that encounter. Back when it happen, he was just... a plushie.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _A lot of things have changed since that monster attacked him and got their father to the hospital. For starters it somehow has brought him and &h3k%7# closer together, his brother has now several times taken him to Frebear Family Diner where they both would enjoy some of the, well bit boring pizza, but the entertaining made it so worth that money. He quickly got very attached to this company and every time trying buying a plushie to his little collection. He has been unsuccessful, mostly because he hadn't any money... then one day to his huge surprise, &h3k%7# bought him one; a plush vision of Fredbear himself. Boy, was he happy over that gift, he brought this plushie with him everywhere and it made him so happy that &h3k%7# seemly found it very amusing, in a good way of course._

 _They spend a lot of time at the diner and he was happy being there so often and not stuck at home. But he still couldn't shake off the bad feeling he kept getting... they haven't not one single time visited their father at the hospital. He had asked &h3k%7# about it, but every time his brother would lead his thoughts from their father by tempting him to the diner and the enjoyments inside that building, and as much he hated to admit it... &h3k%7# was really good to persuade people._

 _So they never visited their father and except that nagging regret aside, well; life was pretty good._

 _Of course, when their father did return from the hospital, he was happy seeing him again, even he was trapped in a wheelchair now. But... well, things did go a bit downhill after that. Their father made them return back to their before schedule, meaning him studying in something he barely understood and &h3k%7# got more or less got ignored again, no, not ignored. The more he watched the situation between their father and his older brother the more he realized that they barely fought anymore. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling that their father was, he don't know, maybe scared? Whatever it was, it surely made things a little easier for &h3k%7# since he didn't have to struggle with their father's harsh words towards him anymore, so he seemed a bit happier._

 _Time passed and one day over diner &h3k%7# told him and father that he has gotten hired at Fredbear Family Diner, as a security guard._

 _He was so proud hearing that his brother should work at the diner and began bombarding him with questions, such as; would he get a badge? Would he work alongside the two men he looked up to? Would he catch bad guys? Usually, &h3k%7# wasn't really much to being questioned, but for once he answered his younger brothers questions, in fact: he seemed to enjoy them._

 _"Don't you have anything to say?" He suddenly asked their father, who has kept quiet under the whole conversation between his two sons. The younger boy cringed of the sudden tension in the air, fearing there might appear another fight between them. But to his huge relief, their father gave &h3k%7# a weak smile._

 _"It's good, very good." He said and returned back to his food._

 _& h3k%7# narrowed his eyes at their father before he smiled as well. "Yeah, it is." And he returned back to eating as well._

 _Oh good, they didn't fight. The young boy thought in relief and followed their example, just happy they didn't fight at the table like so many times before._

 _After his brother began working &h3k%7# sometimes snuck his younger brother out from the house and let him stay at the diner while he was doing his job as security. A huge and welcoming relief from all that goalless study he was doing. They did this many times without their father knowing and even thought it was wrong, he did enjoy those small hours of happiness._

 _But then... one day. There was a fight. A big one. He was so scared of the yelling and sounds of stuff getting thrown around downstairs. He tearfully clung to his Fredbear plushie, his only form of comfort._

 _He wasn't sure how long they fought, he only registered that &h3k%7# came into his room in his security uniform on and before he could ask what was going on. His older brother took him on his back and stuffed his plushie in his pocket, giving him not really a choice of leaving the house with his brother._

 _He didn't dare ask what the deal was he was smart enough just doing what his brother wanted when he was in this mood._

 _At the diner, &h3k%7# put him down and returned him the Fredbear plushie with; "Don't go home before I do." And left this boy on his own in the diner, this wasn't unusual for him but that still doesn't mean he had any idea how to kill the time. Not sure what else to do, he went to buy a pizza with the few money he had._

 _But eating pizza wouldn't kill all the time they would be here and he slowly found himself bored as neither Spring bunny or Fredbear was on the stage at the moment, he always found that a bit weird. Did a robot need breaks like a human? In his mind, that was the only explan—_

 _"Hello again."_

 _He jumps startled and looks up to the one speaking to him, he smiles up to the gold colored bear robot._

 _Fredbear titling his head at him. "Here with your brother again I see."_

 _He nodded. "Yes, but he is a bit... upset, though." He remarked sadly to the robot bear. Hey, maybe Fredbear could cheer him up, he always could with him. "Fredbear, could you do me a favor?"_

 _"What is it, child?" Fredbear asked and he asked the robot if he could cheer up his brother, Fredbear chuckled in a warm tone his father never could make. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." He playfully ruffled up his hair before he left the boy._

 _He smiled, very happy Fredbear could make his brother in a better mood and returned back to his own thoughts. Not sure how long he did that, but he did snap back to the present by someone crying in what sounded like pain followed by a scream and like many other people. He went to the source. A crowd of clearly distressed people was surrounding Fredbear. He wasn't sure why the bear was taking a nap in the middle of the room... wait, is that blood coming out from his neck? He didn't know robots could—_

 _"Get these people out from here!" Someone shouted, but the Hear guard did not move away from the bleeding Fredbear, it was like this man didn't notice anyone but Fredbear._

 _He noticed this guard was holding a hand over his own mouth, eyes wide and in tears of the fallen bear. Turning his head, he saw his brother was inside the Parts and Service and standing before an also fallen Spring bunny. &h3k%7# stared at Spring bunny with same wide eyes like the Hear guard, then he turned to him with a very strange look in his eyes. A look he has never seen in his brother's eyes before._

 _Things became just a blur for him after that. He remembered a lot of people were talking, most of them sounded upset, he thinks a few of them was shouting as well. He was a bit unsure, but he was pretty sure he at some point saw a spirit sitting beside him with a heartbroken calmness. He remembered he tried to ignore it as best he could, spirits scared him so he was happy when someone took him home._

 _& h3k%7# couldn't go home, though. He never really got a straight answer of why from the policeman there took him only that they needed to ask &h3k%7# a few questions._

 _At least his brother came home the next day, but he wasn't really the same after this. He locked himself inside his room and never went to work anymore. He wanted to comfort his brother in whatever was bothering him but he was ignored. For weeks, he was at a loss and even went so far asking their father for help. He did that only once for he wasn't sure he could bear another hit..._

 _that's when he turned to his only companion, the Fredbear plushie and was happy that one didn't ignore nor hurt him. At first, it asked a lot of questions, like its name and who each person was, after that it began encouraging him in keep trying reaching out to &h3k%7#. Following Plush Fredbear's advice, he kept trying. It took him longer than he wanted since their father kept him busy with work, but it did succeed him in getting to his brother and slowly they began talking again, although he was always told he couldn't share what &h3k%7# told him to anyone. He wishes he could though for what his brother did to big Fredbear and Spring bunny didn't sound good. Nor that &h3k%7# was getting a bit too mean the local kids, but he guesses he can understand why. The locals words against this family can really hurt at times._

 _"I can't tell you..." He once again told his Fredbear plushie after another conversation with his brother and yet again had to promise not to tell anyone. Fredbear meant well but he really didn't want to break his promise. "I promised I wouldn't tell.."_

 _I understand Fredbear said from the bed it was sitting on. But whatever is going on is hurting you._

 _"He's not hurting me, he's just..." Hurting other people..._

 _I won't tell anyone what you have said the plush bear promised with such a kind voice it was hard to say no. I promise._

 _Maybe Fredbear was right, maybe he should tell it. So he told the plush everything of what has been going on with his brother lately and felt so relieved that Fredbear didn't brush in off like father did. With what &h3k%7# had told him, he just has to ask the plush "Fredbear, is what he is doing wrong?"_

 _I'm afraid so my child. Fredbear said sadly although its face didn't show any sign of it. Hurting other people is very wrong and... nothing that should be forgiving._

 _"Wha... Fredbear, what should I do?"_

 _but before the plushi could give him the answer, he was told to keep quiet and go to bed._

 _the young boy did what his father told him, a bit regretful he couldn't get the answer from his plush before tomorrow, maybe that was for the best for what Fredbear told him did bother him a lot._

 _That night, he dreams about the scene of the Big Frebear and Spring bunny was lying on the floor before him in a pool of blood, moaning for help while crawling towards him. Before they got him he woke up with a small scream. Plush Fredbear turned his head to him, telling him softly it was just a dream, nothing is going to hurt you_

 _He opened his mouth to thank Fredbear for the friendly reminder, but never got the chance, for it seems... the nightmare has followed him out to the living world._

 _A deep demonic moan rang through the room, sounding true like someone was clinging onto life by mere threats, scaring the boy stiff in his bed just as the shadows in the corner of the room moved to life. These dark shadows turned into several humanoid figures, moaning and calling for him while they slowly drowned back to the shadows. With the last one gone, a twisted laughter broke out and out from the same shadows on the floor, a black demon lunged at the now screaming boy._

 _Fredbear jumped in between him and this monster and to his surprise the monster... stopped. It stared at the protective plush bear in a curious manner, then a huge grin came on its ugly face. "You want to play tough huh? I like that." It turned into a serpent-like and with one swipe, it bit the plush and with three head-shakes, the monster hurled the plushie into the wall where the boy could only watch his beloved plush convulse in pain from the poison this monster snake probably has injected it with._

 _With Fredbear out, the dark spirit turned back to the horrified boy, turning back to a more werewolf-like shape. "Scream all you want." It lifted its claws towards him, grinning manically._

 _However, before it could harm the frozen stiff boy, the door burst open and &h3k%7# attacked the monster with nothing but a flashlight and greenish powder as weapons. "Leave him alone!"_

 _The monster sneered at the attack but did disappear back into the shadows it came from._

 _With the danger gone, he ran over to his beloved Fredbear who was barely moving anymore "...Y-You going to b-be alright." He sobbed to his beloved plush._

 _& h3k%7# went slowly over to him with eyes locked to the trembling plush, his eyes slightly wide when he realized that the plush actually was moving on its own. He turned to his younger brother. "You have any idea what's controlling that plush?"_

 _"What do you mean?" he asked confused, not sure what his brother meant. "Hasn't Fredbear always been like this?" To get more confused when &h3k%7# started laughing, apparently seeing something funny about this whole situation._

 _Still chuckling, his brother took the agonizing plush. "Never mind, come." He dragged him with him to the study room with a smile. "Let's fix your bear."_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

... He almost forgot, his brother saved Goldie from Nightmare. Now it's just ironic that the same one who killed the human was also the same who saved the spirit of Goldie.

"Marion?"

The puppet glances to Mike, the man is giving him a worried look. "Can you tell us more about Nightmare?"

"No." Marion can't honestly tell much, he doesn't know much about that abomination only that even without his emotions; he fears that thing.

"What about brother?" Freddy asks, turning worried to his golden brother. He doesn't want to lose Goldie. "Will he be alright?"

"Of course, he will be alright." Marion deadpan of such a silly question. "He just needs repair." It's not like his spirit could get lose if getting too damaged, if that has been the case then this puppet would have forced them all into a shredder by now.

"What about the powers from Nightmare?" The brown bear asks worried.

Marion crosses his arms; he's getting a bit tired by all these questions. "What about them? Your brother has been practicing to control them for years by now. Why else do you think he can teleport?" He sure hasn't taught him. Turning to the shutdown bear. "Him having part of Nightmare inside is probably the only reason he got away with only- as humans would call it, a flesh-wound."

Freddy opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Bonnie.

"Guys, we're wasting time here!" The rabbit sneers impatience and points to the outside. "We need to find Jeremy!"

"It's too late for that." Marion says in a monotone annoyance to the rabbit. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"We at least have to try." Chica points out and turns to Thomas. "Can you show us the location where he got taken?"

Thomas stares at them for a few moment, then slowly nods.

"Then let's go." Bonnie says hard and heads towards the front door.

But no matter how much they wanted, they have been too late ever since Marion, Goldie and Thomas returned... 

* * *

**next chapter will be about what Jeremy's fate will be. maybe I should put some comment armor on?...**

 **till next time!**


	78. Chapter 78

**and here we have the chapter, the answer of what will happen to a certain blond.**

 **to Glitchedserver15: Spring was a plush as well, he just didn't speak much at the time.**

 **to LaytriTactics: ... help me...**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I should have build a bunker when I wrote this... but I sure hope you still like the story even after what happens here.**

 **to frozem: Shadow Bonnie will appear, just not right at the moment.**

* * *

The first thing he notices when waking up is that he cannot see where he is, for a second thought that the monster has taken out his eyes or something. Least to say he feels a bit relieved to realize he merely got a fabric bag over his head, making sure he cannot see but sure he can still breathe. Must mean that whoever captured him wants him alive. He only made a few moves, since he is already aware that his capture has restrained him, probably to a chair from the feel of it.  
 **  
"Oh, what fear man's bosom rendeth,  
When from heaven the Judge descendeth,  
On whose sentence all dependeth."**

What the hell? Was that abomination…. Reading a freaking poem?

"Oh, would you shut it…" Someone else groans in a deadpan tone. This person's voice is a bit strange, like's they are speaking through some kind of machine. "It's bad enough you went after the kid."

 **"Watch your words mortal."** The monster that took him says in a sneer. **"Our 'relationship' might come to a sudden end if you keep denying me any—"**

"I told you before and I will tell you again!" the robotic voice growls. "You do what I tell you and that includes where you aim your form of 'fun' do I make myself clear?" Apparently this person and the monster did not have a very good relationship.

The monster did not answer the person. Only a deep growl reveals the monster heard the man.  
"Now."  
Footsteps getting closer to him and from the sound of a chair, it seems the person has placed themselves not far from him. "Never thought you would be this easy to catch." The person with the warped voice remarks calmly. "Then again, you did make it a bit tricky by bringing Fredbear with you. Good thing getting torn apart does not release his soul, that would ruin my week for—"

"Who are you?" He interrupts this person he already has a strong feeling who this is. He might not know this person by name, but it is clear this is the child killer.

The person chuckle. "Sorry can't tell. I'm not that stupid, especially not with someone like you." From the sound of it, the person gets up and walks a bit away while continuing on their small monologing. "Sure you might not remember me when we're done with you, but you have proven you are a tough bastard to beat over the years. The only time I have ever seen you broken… well that was when your brother died."

"You killed him." he thought so, this is the killer. That means he is probably a goner, not something he is looking forward, but at least Thomas is safe... but if this man is going to kill him. He sees no need being polite; this bastard doesn't deserve that. "What has he ever done to you?!" He explodes at the man, not even bothering holding his rage back.

"I never meant killing your brother!"

…..What? His anger fades slightly in this other person's words. Getting more confused over the killer is sounding quite distressed.  
 **  
"Stop your whining."** The monster says coldly. **"You is the cause of their demise, end of story."  
**  
No! This topic is not going to end like this! "What did you mean you never meant to kill him?" He asks the killer, guessing this person is male.

The person lets out a long breath before saying with an awful sad voice "…. Believe it or not… I adore your brother; he sees the light in every person; no matter how bad they really are. He saw the light in me…"

"So why did you kill—"

"I didn't kill him!" The other male shouts caught him off-guard. The person took one deep breath and says sober. "I never wanted to hurt him nor Calem. They… they were like a father I always wanted. I would never dream of hurting them. Having them to die in those blasted suits was… it was an accident!" Hhe last he yells out and begins wandering around like a trapped animal and from how he spoke, it sounds like this one long wanted to say all of this. "You might think you felt horrible when your brother died, it was nothing compared to me, I lost my reason to live, the guilt of their death drove me insane... I needed them!" one long breath later the man continues, calmer this time. "so imagde my joy when I realized that Eric had both of them as his guardians, they were fine. Still their currently shapes wouldn't do so after I persuaded the manager Mr. Fazbear of returning the gold spring-suits back in the next location. I made Eric use his "gift" to make them possess their old suits. Watching them made move, entertain people like they did before, reminding me of the time they made my life worth living. It made me so happy. But of course.." His voice turns angry, like the memories themselves are spiteful. "That little brat wanted them to leave, he thought it was wrong, but I don't care it is wrong. I need them!"

Why does he get the strange feeling that he is listing to a child that does not understand the meaning of 'letting go'? Also, from how he speaks about Martin and Calem, it seems he really cared for them more over his own family. He got a bad feeling that this man did not have a very good childhood, which is pretty bad. Worse, this man is very aware that the animatronics is possessed, could this be the reason why he always kills inside Freddy's? Because he knows the slain will possess an animatronic? But from the sound of it, this maniac needs someone named Eric to actually make the spirits possess an animatronic, who could this Eric be?  
"So you trapped them inside the same suits that killed them." He remarks dryly to the person before him. He doesn't agree with this one tactic, no matter how much someone hates it there are times where you have to let go.  
This man obviously never learned that life-lesson and it is probably too late for it now. But maybe if he plays a little sympathetic, he might be able to make this one let his guard down? "I can't say I haven't been feeling the same, wanting my brother back no matter the cause." He tells the one in a manner that sounds like he feels pity towards the killer, while in truth, he's furious of what he did. While speaking, he tries getting his tied hands free. "So I get it, you did what you thought was right."

"You understand?" The man asks, more sounding like a child seeking for understanding.  
He nods. "I do, but what I don't really get.." He got the binding lose and can very soon get partly away from this chair. "Why did you kill those children?" He asks calmly, doing his best to hide the anger he feels towards this person. There is a long silence between them and for a moment but then; to his slight surprise. The man starts chuckling. "I have no idea why. But I guess..." He walks back to him, still chuckling like this is a really funny joke. "You can understand too, right Jeremy?" He howls in laugher before slapping him over the head. "You think I'm that stupid?!" and before he can get free, the killer re-tie the ropes.  
Okay, seems like the plan failed. "My question still stands," He muses and with the limited sight he has, glaring up to the killer. "Asshole."

"I killed them because I can." the man says spiteful and probably glaring backs away from him. "Just like I will to you."  
A noise of a spinning blade can he heard from behind. The small panic he has been feeling before is nothing to what he feels now! He is scared of what is about to happen, more so of it is going so slow. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He screams at the man, but all he hears is the monster laugher. The sensation of the blade cutting through the chair and getting closer to his body sends him into a blind panic of just getting the hell away, he tries to jump, get loose from his binding- anything, but the killer had tightened his binding too tight this time and the chair is bolted into place. There is nothing he could do. The blade cut hit skin and as blood is splattering over it. His mind goes black, and maybe that's for the best since it didn't take long before Nightmare's words of he would return in a smaller box becomes true.

* * *

 **before I forget *takes on armor* I'm ready for the rage! come at me readers! I'm ready! *hides* I'm gonna die aren't I...?**


	79. Chapter 79

**to OppsieDasi: I don't think the Temmie armor will protect you in this fight *sheepish chuckle***  
 ***OppsieDasi charges at Nightmare***

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: *Alexa pulls out a sword and charges at Nightmare***

 **eh I don't think that would-**

 **Nightmare: *evil laughter and tear Oppise and Alexa armor and weapons apart***

 **yikes! *rescues them* phew... close one**

 **Nightmare: I have just-**

 ***uses flashlight* GO AWAY!**

 ***Nightmare laughing disappears***

 **... um next comment?**

 **to Glitchedserver15: you can hug Vincent, but not with me around. I have no wish ending up as his next victim.**

 **to Reader101: thanks but I guess I deserve the anger too**

 **to frozem1: I glad you like it, I always wanted to write Vincent as a human and not some humanoid monster. it's enough with Nightmare *ready the flashlight towards the moving shadows* I did write your question about Jeremy into the story for I am pretty sure others are asking the same.**

 **to Guest32816: yay another twin! I'm a twin too, and well I am a bit more like Spring than mister grumpy pants. yeah, I admit that I at times just can't keep my mouth shut, especially when I get excited.**  
 **I will remember your advice in the future and hope I will make a better "shock value" in the future chapters.**  
 **and don't worry, I won't do something boring as that.**

the song "Follow me" is made and any rights to it belongs to tryhardninja

 **enjoy the story while I get this monster *glare at Nightmare* out from my personal void.**

* * *

A screech rings through the restaurant, miles away from the lumber mill that has been used for the kill. The animatronics, old and young jumps of the screech and is ready to either fight or flee to whatever made that sound. The screech comes from the Storage room where Spring has been 'sleeping' while being on a visit at Jeremy.

"Spring!" Bonnie calls and runs to the room. His four friends followed, only to stop slightly of Marion's monotone warning. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

But that warning is quickly ignored of noises inside the room that sounds like Spring is fighting against something.

Foxy is the first inside the storage room. The others quickly follow the fox and Mike passes his three bigger friends and joins Foxy in removing a small pile of destroyed boxes so he can get closer to Spring. The hare is lying deadly still on the floor, having signs of trauma such as parts of his fur on his side been pierced by his own endoskeleton, revealing the mechanic parts behind the fur. "Spring?" Foxy calls but he gets no response from the hare.

Mike walks past the fox and gently places his hand on Spring's body, he can still feel the low humming from his machinery. A sign he is still functional, so… why isn't he moving? "Spring?" He calls softly while walking around the hare so he can see the one's face. He regrets it the second he sees the eyes. Spring's eyes are wide open and are pitch black. In a split second: the white dots inside the black eyes lands on Mike and before anyone could even react. The hare lets out a dead scream, grabs Mike and like a ragdoll hits him so hard that several of his ribs break and snaps his arm like a stick before getting hurled into the nearby wall almost knocking him unconscious. The only thing keeping Mike from passing out is the mere agony of his injuries, it's like his whole body is on fire!

And he can do nothing to but scream to relieve the pain he feels right now.

Spring let out another scream and tackles into the freezer, pretty much ruin it to the scrap yard then he lungs out at Chica but before the hare could. Freddy grabs him in a headlock and forces the screeching hare down to the floor. "Spring, stop it!" Freddy yells but Spring didn't seem to even know that he is on a rampage. He doesn't seem to notice he is getting held down and he is thrashing around as if he is still standing. "Get Mike out from here!" Freddy orders and is happy Bonnie has gotten over his shock to help him holding the rampaging Spring down. Freddy didn't know what is causing the hare to be like this, but right all he thinks about is making sure no one else is gets hurt.

Chica wants to help the two boys, Foxy too, but they both obey Freddy's command and Chica carefully pick the barely conscious Mike and takes him out from the room while Foxy runs over to fetch the first aid kit.

"Mike? Mike? Can you hear me?" Chica asks the young man worried as she put him, just as gently down on the scene. Mike eyes her and as he is too much pain to speak, he simply nods. Chica returns the nod and looks at the arm; part of the bone can be seen through the torn flesh. She knows what to do, but Mike is not going to like it one bit. "This might- no this will definitely hurt." She takes a hold of his bleeding arm, using her bigger wing and greater strength to stop the bleeding from the torn flesh and hopefully also put the bone back into place. Mike lets out a cry from this act, instinctually trying to get away but Chica superior strength keeps him from doing anything. Chica gives her human friend a sorry look but does not let go. She knows that a human will die if losing too much blood.

"The first aid can't help against a snapped bone." Foxy remarks as he returns with the kit.

Chica gives him a hard look. "It is better than nothing, give me one of the absorbent compress dressings." She demands sand Foxy searches for the material inside the kit. "Hurry up!"

"Calm down, I am looking as fast I can!" Foxy snaps back.

"Don't tell me to calm down when Mike is bleeding to death!"

Foxy does not retort this time, like Chica he's fear for his friend's life. He finds the material needed and Chica tells him to wrap it around Mike's wound as tight as he can. But as Foxy is about to do it—

 _A brown haired kid is lying on the floor, getting soaked by his own blood and his already weak wheezing for air is rapidly slowing._

 _"You monster!" His eyes turn to another boy, this one looks like a smaller vision of Freddy's human form and he's attacking or trying to harm Spring's old form- no not Spring, those gray eyes are not his. The attack from the boy is futile and got thrown back and into the wall by this disguised man. Two other children; a boy and a girl call his name. "Sean!" And run over to him._

He steps towards the three, but before he can get very far. A pair of robotic hands grabs his neck, he sees something shiny from his left and before he could utter a single word; the knife cut through the soft skin at his throat. His own blood splattered the room with every drop robbing off his life.

"Aught!" Foxy cries and slam his hands up to his head but it does not stop his whole vision glitching back and forward to- for a moment he feels like a little child that got his throat cut open, he can feel the pain around his neck, the fear he felt when it— "Foxy!" Chica's worried call snaps him back to reality and even though it takes all his willpower just to close that door to his human memories. Foxy success and gets the bandage wrapped around Mike.

But he knows he has to leave, for he is not sure he can handle another memory attack right now, the fear and will to 'survive' from his human memories made him dangerous if he lost control. "I-I'm sorry" He backs away from Chica and Mike. "I shouldn't be around any of you at the moment..."

Chica blinks confused about why Foxy is acting like he's suddenly has turned into a live bomb. "What's wrong?" She asks him and adds a bit firmly "I need you to help Mi—"

"No..." Mike interrupts her through his painful wheezing, both animatronics looks at him and he tells the chicken; well aware what is causing Foxy's distress. "Let him… go… it's- his memories.. my blood.." Chica's eyes wide and turns her purple eyes back to Foxy who looks really pitiful right now like he's thinking himself weak. But he is quite the contrary; Foxy had the strength to pull away from them while those who have remembered couldn't. Of course, Chica did not know this, but she did know that none of them could deal with Foxy remembering his human past at the moment. "Alright." She nods and returns back to stop Mike's bleeding. "Go, I got it from here."

"Thanks, lassie..." Foxy says and leaves, trying getting as far away from this as possible but also want to be useful, so he checks on the Toys who all is hiding in the Game room; scared of what is going on.

"I did warn you." Marion pops up beside Chica, but the chicken in not in the mood for this and snaps. "Shut up Marion!" The last thing she needs right now is a lecturing from a monotone puppet. "And do yourself useful."

"Like what?" Marion asks eyeing the hurt Mike. "I don't know how to stitch a human back together." He only knows how to force their souls into a suit, but even with his lack of emotions he does not want that to happen to Mike. "By the way Mike: don't you dare die."

Mike can't help but laugh off that remark, it hurts laughing but he just can't help it. "I won't." He muses to the puppet, well aware what Marion will be forced to do if he does.

With the bleeding more or less stopped, Chica feels safe enough to call an ambulance:

Mike stops her. "Not while Spring is…"

"Mike, you need to see a doctor!" Chica exclaims, but does turn a worried look towards the storage room; Spring's screaming has fortunately stopped. "Spring will understand…" And she leaves to call for an ambulance.

This time, Mike does not try to stop her, he has enough by staying conscious. The hammering pain from his broken arm and ribs does help him stay conscious, though.

Marion sits down beside him and even though he doesn't speak or do anything to make the pain less agonizing, Mike is happy the puppet shows this subtle form of sympathy. Movement in the corner of his eye makes the young man turn and realize that he has completely forgotten about the kid Thomas. The teen does look pretty bad, his face completely white in fear. Mike has a feeling of why, but he can't really argue that Spring didn't mean this. When Spring comes back to his senses, Mike is pretty sure the hare will beat himself down for accidently attacking him. It does make Mike wonder, what made the hare go into killer mode? Could it be... did he feel his brother dying? Jeremy has once told him that he felt when Spri- Martin died. He doesn't really know, but he will try and figure it out... when he's better.

"How are you holding up?" Freddy's voice asks and Mike opens his eyes and looks into the bear's face that is filled with worry and a few scratches.

"Hurts like hell..." Mike answers the bear, he winces a bit from a bolt of pain running through his ribs and arm, with the pain more or less durable he asks the bear. "How's Spring?"

Freddy glance worried to the storage before replying. "We had to turn him off, Spring didn't seem to notice us one bit."

"I called for an ambulance." Chica says and joins Freddy and Marion around the hurt, Mike.

Freddy nods, then the bear glances to the pretty scared looking Thomas before deciding he can't risk asking with his mouth. So he signs the request to Chica. 'can you go with Mike to the hospital?'

Chica blinks at the request, but does quickly reply in same manner 'of course.' and asks with a confused look 'can't you follow?'

'sadly not, I and Bonnie are the only ones strong enough keeping Spring in check.' Freddy replies and with a glance to Mike who is giving them a confused look since he knows they are talking but has no idea what they are saying. Turning away from the wounded man, 'it's only in matter of time before he re-boot himself.'

Chica nods, well aware that they won't be turned off for too long. That ability is thoughts to be a safety precaution, but Chica has the feeling that it is their souls there turn them on when staying offline for too long. But she can be wrong.

"Alright." She nods and leaves to change shape.

Freddy turns his blue eyes to Mike and says low so only the man can hear. "Chica is going with you."

Mike nods slowly and from another bolt of pain he sure hopes that ambulance would come soon.

Freddy leaves him to quickly check on Spring and gives Mike the changes to ask Marion a question that did cross his mind when the puppet mentioned he shouldn't well die. "Will you... will you bring Jeremy back?" Although he is not sure he wants that the blond gets the same fate as his brother, but he... he wants the man around.

Marion eyes him, probably the closest thing he can come to a disbelief look. "None of them would be in those suits if I had a say in this madness." He sends Thomas one glance but the kid is too much in shock to listen, the puppet turns his dark eyes back to Mike with: "but to answer your question; no, I cannot bring him back. There is a reason why The Purple Man as the Toys tends to call Him kills inside this building. He knows of my power."

Mike feels cold and he sure hopes it only has to do with Marion's words. "People... people need to die near you before you can..."

"Yes, and if help doesn't get soon for you Mr. Schmidt: what suit would you like?"

Mike didn't answer the puppet, he didn't really mind the deadpan suit joke (he thinks it was a joke) he has gotten used to Marion's monotone humor. What did bother him; there is no way for him nor the others seeing Jeremy again, the man is truly gone. He knows it is unfair for the man getting forced to live as the other animatronics but he... he just wants the man back...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He walks through a hospital door and deeper inside this vivid looking place, but what should he expect? This is, after all, one of Marion's visions. So... why did the puppet send him to this weird place?

 _He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long)_

He stops before a room, looking at a figure lying in a hospital bed but he cannot see who it is.

 _A savage masked ghost story from the past he roams (roams)_

Then, to his huge surprise; Goldie appears before him.

 _He said follow me_

Goldie leaves the room, giving him a glance to follow him and he obeys the silent request.

 _Follow follow follow_

The bear leads him back to a pretty rotten looking building, only the broken sign reveals this was once the first Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

 _Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below, and tonight he walks again so step inside enjoy the show_

 _Follow me_

Goldie leads him to a road.

 _Then you'll see_

To an inn beside a motel.

 _Follow follow follow follow,_

To a strange house.

 _but the truth is hard to swallow_

An industry area.

 _Follow me_

Leading him down a highway.

 _Then you'll see_

Till finally they stand before another hospital.

 _Follow follow follow follow_

He is confused over why Goldie has shown him all of this, more so that it is the Golden bear giving him such a clear vision.

 _Follow me, see a nightmare in action_

Suddenly a dark shadow creature is right at his face with piercing red eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mike jolts up from the bed and regrets the second he did. His whole body hurts and his ribs and arm the most. A quick look and the man quickly realize he is at the hospital. He remembers he got attacked by Spring and has to go through a small surgery so the doctors could put his arm bones back together and make sure he didn't have any internal bleedings from the broken ribs. It means Marion- or is it Goldie, whoever it was; one of them used his unconscious state to give him that vision... whatever it meant.

He lays down back to bed, for even though he wants to figure out what this vision meant and why most of it was about a certain route, he can't leave in this state.

"Mike?"

Mike turns his head and Jenna walks into the room with a worried look. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks and looks at the drops that give him morphine. "If you're in pain I can ask a nurse give you a bit more painkiller."

He does still feel the pain from his broken bones. "If you wouldn't mind."

She nods and with an ensuring stroke over his shoulder, she leaves the room to find a nurse.

After the nurse has given him a bit more morphine and the disguised chicken and man are alone, Mike asks her. "How's everyone doing?"

"The boys back home are still doing their best getting Spring under control. The kids are confused and scared and Marion is as always no real help." Jenna makes attempt to smile but fails. "The boy Goldie and Marion brought with them, Thomas; he's on his way home. I persuaded him to call his parents, but when his mother came..." Jenna hugs herself with a heartbroken look on her face. "She asked where Jeremy is... I... I couldn't tell her the bad news..."

Mike too feels a dark void inside his chest, he can't say him and Jeremy were close. But even through all his complaining, the blond has always been ready to lend a hand and he was also the only human Mike could speak openly to about the dark past of Freddy's. "I'm going to miss that mug of his..." Mike muses sadly. He wishes he could've done something to warn the blond, wished he would've realized what Marion's warning meant in time.

Jenna doesn't answer him; she simply sits there with a sad look on her face. Only after a while, she suggests. "You should get some sleep."

He is pretty tired, but Mike isn't sure he can sleep with all those thoughts of what he could've done to stop this. "I don't think I can..." He admits sadly to her.

Jenna understands why, but still. "Try, you need rest. Also," She glances at the clock. "Visitors hours is over so I can't stay any longer. I will see you tomorrow." Jenna gives him a small hug and leaves the room.

With Jenna gone, Mikes tries to get some sleep. It takes longer than he wanted, but he didn't expect a calm sleep with the deep regret of what he could've done hanging over him. 

* * *

**comments are always welcome and I would really like to hear your thoughts of what Goldie tried to show Mike in that vision.**

 **till next time!**


	80. Chapter 80

**I am getting pretty sure that this story will get over 100 chapters, but every chapter is worth it.**

 **to Like A Pro: that's a good guess you made there about the vision sequence. I admit the 'Follow me' song is not my favorite of all the fnaf songs but it does suit to that part.**

 **to frozem1: it could be the case, you never know with Nightmare.**

 **I got more comments than these two and I really appreciate them, but I just didn't know how to response on those. sorry about that...**

 **to everyone: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Mike aren't the only one having a hard time dealing with the news of Jeremy, Bonnie too can't believe that the man is gone. He feels so bad being mean to the guy...

The rabbit glances to Spring, Spring has fortunately calmed down but watching the hare twitching like he's having a nightmare only makes Bonnie feel worse, well aware what news he and the others have to break to him when Spring gets around again. Maybe Spring already knows... he's not sure. Turning away from the hare, Bonnie returns to his thoughts of beating himself down. He feels so bad of his behavior towards Jeremy, more so when he did, in fact, care for the man. He has only recently begun to consider Jeremy as family and now... he's gone.

"Bonnie?"

The rabbit looks up and his magenta eyes meet with Chica's purple, he realizes that her wings still has Mike's blood on. "You should wash it off..." He bluntly muses to her, filled with too much sorrow to really think about her feelings.

Chica glances at her more red than yellow wings before she turns back to Bonnie, he hasn't moved away from Spring's side since she left to the hospital with Mike and that was hours ago. "Are you..." She wants to ask if he is alright, but they both know the answer. None of them are alright...

She let out a small sob. "...I'm.. I'm sorry..."

Bonnie glances up to her, then with a small sigh, he gets up and hugs Chica, much to Chica's surprise since Bonnie did not fancy hugs but the action is much appreciated.

After a while, Bonnie lets go and suggests with a surprisingly soft tone. "Let's get you cleaned up."

And Chica can't do but agree with him. "Alright." And both silently walk to the bathrooms where Bonnie helps Chica get the blood off her wings. "I still can't believe this is real..." She muses heartbroken.

"..I know.." Is all the rabbit says.

Foxy watches the two for a moment before he leaves the door and walks silently over to the office where Freddy is drowning himself in work in his try dealing with this dark cloud hanging over them all. Foxy can clearly see that the bear isn't actually doing any useful work, more just wandering aimlessly around inside the room. Foxy turns to leave, mostly because he has no clue what he could say to the bear.

"Foxy?"

The fox turns around, Freddy has noticed him and asks with a bit trembling voice. "How... how are you holding up?" Even now, Freddy still has time to think about others. Foxy is happy Freddy has that trait, one of the reasons why he and the two others chose him as their leader, but... well shouldn't he think about himself for a change? "Don't worry about me, captain." He forces up a smile for the bear. "I have been through worse storms than this."

Freddy isn't convinced, though, sure they have been trough loss before, but nothing like this. They all are still in shock from Spring's sudden attack and the news of Jeremy probably being killed in a painful way. Freddy knows they will have to deal with this for a long time, and there is no shame in showing that this does indeed hurt. "You don't have to put up a face for my sake." He softly tells the fox.

Freddy turns to the desk, resting his hands on it. "It would be wrong if we didn't grieve..."

"You don't look like you're grieving" Foxy remarks and adds with the head a bit down. "No offense.."

"Maybe not, but I do handle loss a bit differently than most." Freddy replies, not turning back to Foxy but the fox did notice that Freddy's hands are shaking. "Most sane people turn depressive or just plain out sad. Not me, I—if I don't keep myself busy if I don't have a reason to stay focused... Foxy I want to find the one who did this."

Foxy blinks at Freddy's last sentence and got a feeling that the bear's trembling hands aren't because he is about to break into tears.

Freddy keeps his eyes locked on the table, but from what little Foxy can see of his eyes; he sees a deep rage, something he has only seen when they were after that strange nightmarish thing in the former locations.

"I want them to pay for what they did to Goldie, what they did to Jeremy." Freddy muses, now with his voice trembling in anger. "I would force them through the same agony they went through, no I would do it so much worse... and I would enjoy every second of it."

Okay, He is aware Freddy did some pretty bad stuff in the past, like tearing Marion's leg off and straight out attacking the Toys, heck! Foxy has even seen Freddy lash out at a human! But he never thought their leader actually has such dark thoughts! Foxy always thought Freddy did it because he felt he got no other options. But hearing Freddy actually admit he wants to hurt- kill someone, that scares him. "Freddy—"

"Let's hope someone else get them before I do..." Freddy muses and only now turns back to the bit freaked out fox, his anger is still there but well hidden behind his calm expression. "Maybe it's best you leave me alone for a bit."

"Yeah, I.. should get.. going." Foxy agrees and backs out from the room. Outside he glances back and notices that Freddy has returned back to the paperwork, not sure he should be happy or a bit disturbed how quickly the bear can hide this deep rage he feels for this loss. Foxy heads back to his cove and sit silently down since he did not want to wake the sleeping Vixey. Fortunately, this whole deal has only slightly affected the kids, which Foxy is thankful. Those four didn't need one more bad thing in their personal baggage.

Meanwhile, hanging out in the ball room and half buried under those plastic balls BonBon has been watching Foxy speaking to Freddy and is a bit unsure what got Freddy this upset. None of the adults has really told any of them what has happen, only that they couldn't go downstairs since the storage room is off limit for tonight and thus have to spend the night upstairs. BonBon didn't really mind sleeping up here, but he is scared. There is still blood on the scene from Mike has been lying, no one has really told him or the others what was wrong with Mike and he is too scared to ask them while the older robots are acting this strange.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Near midnight, Chica persuaded Freddy to leave the office and get some sleep on the stage. While she did that Bonnie went into the game room to check on the kids, Theo and Chiara are already asleep but BonBon isn't unless the bunny knew how to sleep with open eyes. With a sight, Bonnie walks to the bunny's spot and tells BonBon softly. "Alright, time to sleep."

BonBon's big green eyes go up to him and mumble something. Bonnie did catch it, though, those big ears of his aren't just for show. "Mike will be fine." He tells the bunny tired and ruff up BonBon's hair before he turns to leave. "Try and get some sleep."

"...Okay." The young bunny muses rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes. But after an hour, BonBon realizes that he can't sleep thanks to his many thoughts. Not to mention he's getting thirsty. As careful as he can so he wouldn't wake the grownups, BonBon leaves his 'bed' and heads to the kitchen for a cup of water. After he satisfied his thirst, the young bunny heads back to his bed, hoping he can get some sleep before dawn.

"Hello, anyone here?"

BonBon freezes in his tracks, slowly turning his head towards the front doors where a man he didn't know walks inside. The man quickly spots the scared bunny and from the look of it, the man is not sure either how to react on a blue anthropomorphic bunny that stands in the middle of this restaurant with a scared look. Closely behind this man, a woman walks into the restaurant as well; asking the man. "Did you find someone?" Then she too notices the frozen stiff BonBon and asks hesitant. "Is that animatronic... looking at us?"

"Yeah..." the man muses still with his eyes on the bunny. This isn't the reason they are here, though. The man clears his throat and turns away from the bunny. "If we're lucky, someone is still working here."

"Maybe we should try somewhere else." The woman finally tears her eyes away from the bunny, giving the man a bit scared look, she did not really like how that robot is looking at them. But the man refuses to let a strange acting robot get them to turn away from possible help. "Let's check this place out first, no harm in that." And he walks further inside, to both humans small relief; the robot bunny quickly leaves - more runs off when the man got too close.

Now hiding behind the desk, BonBon watches these two humans walk carefully further inside the building. The woman stops at the scene, her eyes on the broken Goldie. "What happen to that robot?" She wonders out loud before quickly follows the man a bit startled as she swears that the bird had been looking at her.

The two 'intruders' heads inside the office where the man calls again, this time sounding a bit scared. "Hello? Um, I and my wife broke a tire and was hoping someone— other than some freaky animatronics." He muses in a low tone before calling again. "Is someone here?"

Silence only meets them and the woman suggests with a slightly trembling voice. "We should leave."

"Sorry for the wait!"

The two humans jump by another female voice from the Parts and Service, even BonBon looks a bit startled towards the room for he does not remember any other human being here. Seconds later a plump woman walks out, smiling sheepishly to the startled couple. "I didn't realize you were here, our parts and service have a nag turning all noises out." She explains them with a weak smile. The two humans quickly calm down and the man says also sheepish. "It should be us apologizing."

"We didn't mean to intrude." the woman says for him and he continues for her. "But we got into a bit of trouble with our car, you see; we broke a tire and none of our phones has any connection out here."

Jenna thought so that is the case, sure these two did come in a bit bad timing and they really should learn to lock that front door, but the two humans are inside and needs help. "well, I can't really help with your tire but I can offer you our phone." She suggests and points towards the office. "It's inside our office."

"Thank you." The man thanks her and leaves to make that call, leaving his wife near the disguised chicken. The woman shifts a little uncomfortable before asking unsure as she wants to break to awkward silence. "If you don't mind me asking, what happen to that yellow bear?" She nods towards the stage.

Jenna turns her eyes to the stage, noticing that Freddy is awake but seems not to be in the mood for people at the moment. Turning away from their leader, Jenna eyes Goldie and... well she can't exactly say that- according to Marion, a crazed spirit named Nightmare has used Goldie as its plaything and torn him apart just for its amusements. So she comes up with a quick lie. "We got some intruders not long ago, they destroyed one of our animatronics."

"Oh, that sounds pretty bad." The woman admits but is also pretty confused over these robots, most importantly. "What about the blue one?" She asks and after a small searching she locates the blue bunny again, this time hiding behind one of the tables. "Is it supposes to act this way?"

Poor BonBon, getting scared in the middle of the night after all this mess, Jenna thinks before she answers the woman. "Yes, we have designed this one and three others to act like kids."

"Why?" the woman asks and Jenna replies in a soft matter of fact. "They look like children and also our young customers like their bit shy behavior."

Now that this employee mentions it, the bunny's bit scared persona does make her wants comfort it. "Does that mean people can... touch them?"

"Every our animatronic can be touched." Jenna says, welcoming this small change getting her head off the depressing stuff and adds with a wink. "Part of this place's charm." She turns to BonBon who has fortunately calmed down and is slowly stepping out from his hiding.

She is happy he is no longer scared but it is still in the middle of the night and he, like the rest should be sleeping. "But this one should be recharging." She points out, tone a bit harder.

BonBon stops, realizes that comments is meant to him and thinks he better heads to bed before he gets into trouble. With a weak smile to the employee, he slowly heads back to the Party room.

"Can- can I touch it?"

Both Jenna and BonBon gives the woman a confused look. Jenna because she can see that this woman is a bit scared of the animatronics and BonBon, well he is used to only kids asks that question.

Jenna feels a little torn, in one hand she won't mind letting this woman near BonBon and show that he is not that scary but on the other hand, she also fears that this action might accidently show that the robots inside this building are more that meets the eye. She glances to BonBon and decides from the look he has on his face. "Alright." She sights softly and asks the woman to sit on one of their chairs before she fetches BonBon.

"Remember the rule." She muses to the bunny and he nods up to her before he carefully walks over to the woman.

The woman hesitates but does reach out for the bunny who is equally afraid and curious of this strange meeting. Fortunately, none of them ruin the moment and the woman can't help but give BonBon a hug, crying small tears much to Jenna's surprise. "Ma'am? You alright?"

"I'm fine." the woman let's go of the bunny and smiling places her hand on his head which he seems to enjoy. "It just reminded me how it was like holding my child..." And before Jenna can ask the woman explains. "I lost my two children almost three years ago, I know it wasn't Josh's fault... I know he didn't mean to lose sight of them at that party.. it was after all awfully crowded."

BonBon is not entirely sure of why this woman is so sad, or why partly her little story makes him sad but he wants to cheer her up. He learn up against her arm and strokes it carefully, the woman chuckles sad but does wrap her arm around the bunny. "Never thought I would be comforted by a robot..."

Jenna sits beside the woman, can't help but ask. "What were their names?"

"Leo and Sally." And the woman chuckling tells Jenna. "I think we made the wrong move giving Leo that name, he was such a timid boy but Josh kept saying that he would be the bravest person when he gets older. And Sally..." More tears. "God I miss her... she was such a sweet girl. I couldn't keep her away from my sewing material, she was so bad at it but how can you deny her from trying making me happy?"

"Darling?" the man, Josh asks worried as he notices his wife is crying. The woman sends him a weak smile. "I'm fine, just.." Her head drops ever so slightly. "Talking about our children."

And from how his face drops, it is clear he too misses them. "...I see." But is trying to stay strong for his wife's sake. "I got hang of a truck, it will be here every moment now."

Nodding, the woman gets up, pet BonBon once and leaves with her husband. Near the door, the man stops and looks back to Jenna. "Thanks for letting us borrow the phone and... listing to my wife." The last he says with a somber tone. "It means a lot to her."

"You're welcome." Jenna says and they leave, with them driving off in the truck along with their car. Jenna locks the door and leads BonBon into the game room.

"I like those two-" BonBon says as he lies down again.

Jenna gives him a smile and leaves, only then she let the smile fade as she once again goes back to her own sleep on the stage, unsure what the next day will bring.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Early the next morning, Bonnie is the one first up. Still feeling down he heads to the storage room to check on Spring, the hare's condition hasn't improved much and thus didn't improve on Bonnie's mood either. With how he feel, he's not sure if he could entertain people today. So he decides to place a 'closed' sign at the door before locking it again, just in case.

With that done, Bonnie returns to the scene but is not in the mood to really do anything he's not even in the mood playing on his guitar.

The silence of the restaurant is suddenly broken of someone knocking on the front door but the rabbit ignores it. The person knocks on the door again, this time, a bit harder. Then again and again Bonnie ignores the person, only slightly glancing to the door when he heard the person curse loudly before leaving.

"Are you sure you won't let him in?" Marion asks as he appears not far from the rabbit but Bonnie simple makes a 'like I care' shrug.

Marion did not look amused over that response but then again, he didn't care about anything. turning his black eyes to the front door he asks monotone. "Might as well be a bit polite and ask the gloomy rabbit how's he's feeling?"

"Like someone has used me for parts a hundred times." Bonnie answers dull; not really in the mood to start a fight with the puppet, even though he asks for it. He chuckles darkly. "Would prefer being used for parts again than this."

"May I ask what finally made you remember to lock that blasted door and ignores me for no reason?"

"Bonnie didn't want to open the door." Marion shrugs in the most carefree way possible, he glance to the person standing at the door that leads to their backyard.

"No way." Bonnie gasps for he can't honestly believe his own sensors right now.

* * *

 **it won't really surprise me if you saw this one coming, apparently I am not very good at being subtle. but I must be doing something right since so many of you is actually reading this madhouse of a fanfic.**

 **a quick note, my schedule is returning back to normal again but I think I will keep doing this "only 1 chapter per week" thing, it seems to be the best way for the not so active readers and for myself.**

 **till next time!**


	81. Chapter 81

**some of you made the right guess of who came in last chapter and for those who didn't: the answer is in this chapter. also, think it is about time we see what Goldie wanted Mike to find: also in this chapter.**

 **by the way, thank for all those comments. many of them made me smile and even laugh. really appreciate them.**  
 **still needs to answer these two comments, though.**

 **to Artamis9: yes I know the song Springtrap final, but so far I can't find a spot for it into my story.**

 **to Glitchedserver15: let's see if your theory holds up :)**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Holy crap, you look horrible...!"

That's what Mike first hears when he wakes up the next morning. Still groggy, the young man turns to the person that spoke and sees a person with blond hair. "How are you holding up Spring?" He asks the man, hoping Spring wouldn't be too—

He blinks confused that someone else is laughing, it takes him a few seconds to realize that it is Bonnie in his human form. "Look again sleepy head!" The usual rabbit says grinning and it makes Mike even the more confused when Spring asks with a too grumpy tone for his usual kindhearted personality.

"Got too much morphine in your brain kid?"

No, it can't be! Mike blinks several times and notices that this man has scars under the blond hair.

He stares dumbfounded at the one before him and when it finally dawned him who this actually is; Mike jolts up in sitting position. "You're – av av.." He moans in pain from his sudden move.

Jeremy gives him a small but amused nod. "Sure hell I am."

"B-but how? Spring told us—"

"It was Spring he 'killed'." Tim interrupts Mike rather cheerful and admits sheepishly to the baffled brunette. "We still don't know all the details, yet. Spring is still struggling through the whole deal. But," He smirks to the blond man beside him. "He pulled off the ultimate twin prank."

"Usually, I hate it when he does tricks like that, but if he hasn't done it this time... " Jeremy crosses his arms but his angry expression soften. "I would have been a dead man and Freddy's would have a bunch of gloomy animatronics."

"It's called grief moron." Tim snorts and acts like this whole episode haven't been affecting him. "I can't believe anyone would miss an ass like you."

But both humans can clearly see that the usual rabbit is happy that Jeremy is still alive.

"Did he know you were in danger?" Mike turns away from the tough acting Tim and back to the blond man.

Jeremy frowns, standing for a few moments in deep thoughts. "I don't think he did." The blond admits still frowning. "I think he only took my place because he felt like he needed to know what happen in that hellhole." And to Mike's confusions, the man begins chuckling in a sad tone. "Seems like he had this whole thing in mind before he invited me out for that beer. Dealing with a hangover is the perfect excuse staying in the house for a whole day." Jeremy walks over to the only window in the room, explaining the younger man sadly. "...The only words he told me was: 'I'm glad I did it'... Before he got lost in his own berserk mode again... " he takes a deep breath and remarks. "I almost feel bad for Freddy." Jeremy glances to Mike, now smirking evilly. "Almost."

Mike can't help but smile at the blonds' bit sadistic humor, but what Jeremy said did make more sense of what he first thought. It seems that Spring didn't go into his killer bot mode because he felt Jeremy die, instead, he did because his human shape got destroyed. The Toys did the same when they got thrown out, the same with his friends. From their explanation and what Mike can put together, it seems the animatronics only becomes dangerous when a very powerful negative emotion; like fear appears. This does explain a lot, but for now, it is only guessing and he have no wishes revealing this to Tim. Mike doesn't want to explain that Tim and his friends have unwillingly been doing in the former Freddy's.

Mike touches his now plastered arm, thinking of everything that has happen these few days; what he has realized in the short grief they all got from the news. "I'm glad you're not death." And Tim nods softly in agreement. Even with his attitude and temper, the animatronics and Mike consider Jeremy as a friend and for few; brother.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Jeremy smirks at the two.

Mike returns it with a smile and with a quick thought of what possibly Goldie showed him, he decides he can't wait any longer. "Tim, could you do me a huge favor?" He asks his robotic friend.

"Depends." Tim replies with a raised brow.

"Sign me out from the hospital."

Now it's Jeremy's turn to raise a brow of this request. "You aren't exactly in the condition of leaving, boy." The man remarks dryly.

Looking past Jeremy called him a kid (again) Mike remarks determent. "Maybe not, but there is something I have to check." He removes the drop from his arm and with a bit struggle since it still hurts like hell, Mike changes back to his casual clothing. "Before I forget what I saw in that vision Goldie showed me."

"I didn't know Goldie could show visions." Tim blinks and asks Mike as the brunette takes on his shirt with a bit trouble. "Has he done this before?"

"No, usually it is Marion who shows me visions." Mike explains while correcting his shirt. "But from how straight out this one was- Marion's are at times a bit abstract, I am pretty sure what Goldie showed me is really important." Finally with his clothing properly on; Mike is ready to leave this place.

"You're really set on this aren't you?" Jeremy asks even it sounds more like a point out.

Mike simply gives him a look and Jeremy realizes that the younger male won't take a no for n answer. Even Tim seems too curious to deny Mike this strange request.

"This better be worth it.." He grumbles but does let Mike leave his room. After Tim has signed Mike out, all three of them heads to Jeremy's car.

"I drive." Tim suddenly says cheeky.

"No." Jeremy replies deadpan and shoves the usual rabbit to the passage seat, adding before Tim can open his mouth. "I might consider it when you get a driving license there is not from the internet."

"Oh, come on!" Tim acts like he's annoyed over the response but he didn't really expect to get a yes, besides; he no idea how to drive a car and he doubt a bumper car counts.

"So where to?" Jeremy asks when they all are inside the car.

Mike hesitates, trying to recall those buildings/landmarks he saw in the dream vision. "I..." He looks behind and notices that he saw this very hospital at the end of the vision, he turns back to the road ahead and is relieved to realize that he still can recall those landmarks from Goldie's vision. "To the left, then down the road to the highway."

"Alright." Jeremy simple says while he starts the car and begins driving, he's only doing this because he is curious what Mike want to find so much. They did get a bit stuck in the pretty big industry area as Mike did get a little confused where to go from there on, fortunately, the young man found their next landmark before Jeremy lost his patience with Tim's nagging that he drives like some old lady. They drive past some strange house, turn to the right at the inn beside the motel and down a beautiful forest road.

"Wait." Mike made Jeremy stop the car and the blond did, allowing Mike to look at the bare spot that once held the Freddy Fazbear pizza, the same place where his friends died. Looking at the place, Mike wonders if there still might be a chance for his friends' bodies to be around?

"Is this the spot?" Tim asks, clearly sounding disappointed of this place, like Jeremy and without his human memories Tim has no idea what once was here.

"No, it's just..." Mike glances to his friend, feeling he has to explain this one. "This place once held the Freddy's that ... it's where you died." He muses sadly, just thinking about those horrific moments made him scared and sad.

Tim blinks at Mike's small explanation and turns his magenta eyes back to the barren spot, not sure how to feel that his true human body might be buried somewhere at this place. He doesn't think he wants to find it, though...

Jeremy stares a few moments at the two, clearly aware what is bothering them. "They are probably long gone by now." Is all he says, saying otherwise will just to make Mike and Tim feel better is pretty stupid. He turns back to the road. "Where to?" Hoping their small search mission snap them both out from their gloomy state.

Jeremy's right, in his not verbal way, but he can't do anything here anymore. "Further down the road, turn to the right." Mike says and as Jeremy drives away from the place, the young man glances to Tim who still looks pretty uncomfortable. "You alright?" He worried asks the usual rabbit.

Not really, just thinking that his bones are buried somewhere at that place give him the creeps, not that this rabbit wants to admit it out loud, though. "I'm fine." He smirks to Mike who slowly nods back and both returns back to the road.

They arrive inside a city and with a bit trouble since Mike couldn't fully remember the way from here, it did succeed getting them to the place Goldie wants him to go from the vision.

Jeremy looks at the building before them, not sure if he should laugh or facepalm at this pretty ironic situation. Mike has led them to another freaking hospital! "Couldn't we just have stayed in the one you were in before?" Jeremy snarky remarks while Tim helps Mike out from the car.

"It's not for me.." Mike muses and sure hope this trip will be worth it.

Inside this hospital, Mike tries desperately recall where to go from now on but every corridor looks pretty much the same.

"Can I help you?" A male nurse walks over to them when he noticed Mike's wandering back and forward in a lost manner.

The young man made a small jump but does think it is best he asks as he has NO idea where to go from now on. "Yes, um we're looking for someone."

"You got any name?" The nurse asks with a helpful tone but does show signs of suspicious as Mike awkwardly shakes his head. "No but um... well I know this person is in a form of... uh, coma?"

"I can show you our comatose patients." The nurse suggests and with another suspicious look, he leads them to the floor upstairs, while walking down the hallway the nurse asks. "What's your relation to this person you're seeking?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out..." Mike muses.

Unlike Jeremy, Mike did not notice the suspicious look the male nurse keeps giving him or the annoyed frown from said blond from the remark Tim made afterward. "How fast do you think he can call the guards before we find what Mike is looking for?"

Jeremy sends Tim a warning glare to keep his mouth shut. They follow the nurse down the hallway and fortunately the nurse didn't hear the usual rabbit's remark.

The nurse stops at each comatose patients and Mike would look at the person once before shaking his head. After the third they have been looking at, Mike remembers something from the vision Goldie showed him. "This person had a toy phone beside their bed, and figurines of the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear Pizza."

"Didn't know we got a fan here." Tim grins.

Jeremy elbows him hard for that comment, not wanting to be more suspicion than they already are.

The nurse gives them an odd look but does tell Mike helpfully. "You're lucky, only one of our patience has such get-better gifts." And then leads them to the last room of this corridor. "Is this the man you're looking for?" He asks as they stand at the door to the yet another person in a seemly deep coma. Mike looks at the man but feels disappointed of not recognizing this person at all. Only the items from the restaurant do show this person has some connections to Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

"I.." He turns to face the nurse but completely forgets about that when he notices the shocked expression on both Jeremy's and Tim's faces. He blinks and asks them both a bit confused. "You know this man?"

"Sure hell I do." Jeremy says and can't believe that Mike's silly 'vision' would lead them to someone practically everyone believes to be death!

Tim walks quickly over to the man and incredible somber takes the man's hand with small tears in his eyes.

That action only made Mike the more confused and he looks questionable at Jeremy. The blond sends him a strange look as he replied who this comatose man is. "It's Scott." 

* * *

***dramatic music!***

 **what? I never made any clear sign the man actually died, what's that? Kate read his will? oh yeah well, I will explain why she did that in a future chapter.**

 **I did long want that Scott would still be alive as I wrote this fanfic, what I yet have to decide is how his story should go from now on.**  
 **so far there is two ways his story can go: if he wakes Scott will be reunited with his family.**  
 **if he dies, he will do it for the better future of the animatronics and his death gives them a bigger reason to fight. both equally interesting for me and I can't pick both since the part where they will split is set in stone.**  
 **sooo...**  
 **I will let you decide Scott's fate.**

 **till next time.**


	82. Chapter 82

**before you begin reading this chapter I quick wanna say thanks for the comments of my question about my Scott's fate in the former chapter. I admit that I am a bit surprised of how split you are. because of that I will encourage those who haven't commnted to write their decision on Scott.**

 **do you want him to wake up or do you want him to die?**  
 **the desicion is yours.**

 **until we get to that part of the story, Ienjoy these other chapters I have written.**

* * *

 _"What were you thinking?!"_

Freddy's voice asks angrily from the phone. Mike decided to call his friends about what he, Tim and Jeremy had found out. He just forgot that he left the hospital he should be in and in term made his friends pretty worried. "I'm sorry, but I needed to—"

 _"You should still be in the hospital!"_ Freddy interrupts him making Mike wonders if Freddy is even going to listen what he has to say. _"Seriously Mike, what were you thinking?! I thought someone had taken you, instead, you are cruising around with Jeremy and—!"_

"Tell him to pipe it down." Jeremy says from the door, turning away from the doctor he has been speaking to about why Scott is here and pretty much alive, and not death as everyone is lead to believe.

"Sean's just worried..." Mike softly explains the blond and for a moment let Freddy continue his angry lecturing to the thin air, the bear didn't seem to notice that, though.

Jeremy simply gives him a look before turning back to the doctor. "You were telling me how he got here?"

And the doctor begins explaining again, Mike wants to know this but he still has to deal with a pretty pissed bear animatronic at the moment. "Sean, would you listen to me for a mome—"

 _"—Of all the stupid stunts you could've pulled off, you chose doing it at the worst timing- I have enough to deal with than you mister Schmidt but I doubt that ever crossed your—"_

"Look I'm sorry- hey!" Mike shouts a bit annoyed when Tim suddenly snatches the phone out from his hand in an angry manner.

"Father is alive". Tim tells Freddy straight out, he's not really in the mood getting a lecture right now. That made Freddy stop his river of frustration lecturing and after several moments of silence, the robotic bear asks perplexed. _"W-What did you just say?"_

"Father is alive—"

'clonk'

Tim gives the phone a pretty funny look from the sound he heard from the other line, confused what made that clonk sound.

He didn't know that his news has made Freddy drop the phone once again, just like last time he got mind-blowing news thrown at his head.

 _"What's going on Freddy?"_ Foxy's voice asks from the other line followed by a sound that tells that Foxy has picked up the phone, more so as the fox asks; _"Mike? That's you?"_

"Nope, it's your overlord." Tim replies cheekily.

 _"You are a big moron if you think I'm going to call you that."_ Foxy grumble a bit angry.

"Oh, how sweet of you, ya big—"

"Tim." Mike warns him with an angry look, Tim glances back to his friend before he returns back to the call "Look I will explain later— Hell bet Mikey and Jeremy will have something to say about this weirdness as well! Anyway, Fr- I mean Sean knows the key detail: ask him."

Foxy is silence for a moment, then remarks. _"I think you will have explains to us what is going on. Freddy seems to have glitched out..."_

Not sure he should laugh or feel sorry for the bear. He is pretty shocked over this discovery as well and Tim is pretty sure he will need weeks getting used to that their fate of their father is a lie, but a lie he is happy to break. "I'll talk with you later." The usual rabbit ends the call and turns his magenta eyes towards the man he, Chica, Foxy and Freddy see as their father. The man looks so... weak, nothing compared to the memories he remembers of him. Tim has always seen him as a strong and kind protector in the past. When Scott was around them; he always felt... safe. Those memories are nothing compared to the fragile looking man before him, but... Tim walks over to the bed where he carefully picks up Scott's hand. Well, he is still happy his adopted father is alive. In coma but alive nonetheless.

Mike watches the small scene of his friend somber moment with the man he once knew as the Phone Guy. There is no doubt of the love Tim feel for this man, and it makes him realize that he never saw Tim show his softer side back when they were kids, not even around his true parent. Tim rarely took any of his friends home and Mike has only once seen Tim's mother. And well, back then he felt a bit unsure around her, she always had this stench around and she was acting kinda weird as well. It is only now when he's older that he realize that the smell was alcohol and she has been consuming so much that it had been affecting her. Tim is the youngest of three siblings; he has two older brothers and a sister. Mike never liked Tim's brothers, they were too reckless and rarely thought about the consequence of their actions that often got them into trouble. Didn't make it any better that Tim's mother never took any parenting responsibility around those two. Unfortunately, Tim has gotten his older brother's bad attitude, but Mike is certain that him, Jenna, Sean and Daniel's friendship and Tim's older sister Julia has gotten him onto a better path and thus made Tim into a better person than his two brothers.

"The doctor would like to speak with you." Jeremy's voice cuts through Mike's thoughts, yet it takes him several moments to realize that the man hasn't been speaking to him but to Tim.

Tim gives the blond a slow nod and with one sad look at Scott, he walks outside to speak with the doctor leaving the two humans alone with the comatose man.

Mike walks over to Jeremy, asking carefully. "Did he tell you how..."

Jeremy glances to Mike before answering his question. "It was an anonymous person who got him here. No records of visits from either family members or friends."

That does not make ANY sense! "Then how come he has all these gifts?" Mike asks Jeremy, gesturing to the gifts from Freddy's lying around the comatose man.

But all Jeremy can say is: "They don't know." He too turns his eyes to Scott. "It is clear someone is visiting him but they have never seen the person."

That's not creepy at all, still there are many things he doesn't get with this revelation. "Freddy and the others thought him for death, and sorry it sounds a bit strange but: why is he not dead?"

Jeremy is thinking the same thing, and unfortunately, he does not have the answers. It is clear someone wants Scott to stay alive and apparently also cares for the man, and yet this person has kept Scott's condition as a secret from the animatronics. Sure this person might not know of the animatronics sentience but this mysterious person cannot be one of Scott's family members, from what little the man has told him; he has no siblings nor children so Scott is practically alone.

Jeremy lets out a small sight. "We should start asking the animatronics what they know." He suggests, thinking this is a good place to start as any... like they didn't have enough to worry about already.

"Okay." Mike nods slowly, but he kinda doubts his friends can give them much info to this new mystery.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two days past:

"Well played.." Vincent muses to the robotic body before him, he honestly didn't see this one coming. He surely thought that has been Jeremy, from how it has been acting but from the robotic parts that stick out from the fake flesh and blood he realizes that this had indeed been Martin.

"DAMMIT!" He roars furriers and kicks the robot head into the nearby wall; destroying it further. He didn't want to hurt Martin!

Curse that puppet for keeping that little detail out! Sure he could use Thomas again but he doubt Nightmare will leave the kid alone the next time, he can't take that changes.

Dammit! What should he do now?! If he's lucky Martin won't remember much about this meeting and won't be too hurt from.. well getting sawed in half.

Vincent glances over to the living mass that is Nightmare, it keeps sulking inside the shadows of the building as the light does somewhat hurt it. He knows it wants to leave, but is forced to stay because of him. Vincent might now have any supernatural powers as the rest of his family, but he knows a thing or two about what can harm a spirit, even if it is trapped inside a suit.

He doesn't really need Nightmare to be here, he only makes it stay to point out that he is the one in control. Getting Nightmare on his side is a huge advantage but also a great danger, all this spirit cares about is chaos. If he didn't have his homemade protective amulet on then Nightmare would surely have lashed out and probably killed him in a very agonizing way. But he doesn't really fear that thought, he stopped fearing it a long time ago. Still he always stays wary around this monster, the thought of getting killed by Nightmare, that's just insulting.

He wants to get rid of Jeremy, that guy knows too much and he can't have that but he can't do anything now. Not before he knows more about the animatronics new upgrades and thus what has become their new weakness. For he highly doubts he can do the facial scanner hacking again. He won't trust the Marionette with info anymore, and even though he can't get Jeremy and probably Martin to trust him, he can at least get bit info from the other workers and maybe even get the Fitzgerald brothers calm just a little down. He can't take action, not before he knows more and everyone has calmed down again. He can't get reckless like he did with the Toys. No, this time, he needs to be patience.

* * *

 **be careful guys, Vincent is not giving up that easy.**  
 **thanks for reading and I'm always happy hearing suggestions or your small theories of this story.**

 **and to those who yet haven't put their coin into the Scott live or die dilemma, please do so I can write that part.**

 **till next time!**


	83. Chapter 83

**sorry for the delay, I got some internet problems back home so I can only be online when in school. with that said; thanks for the comments about Scott and I can now finally say for sure what fate he got. will make it easy write the story now.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:  
Freddy: I'm fine, just annoyed Mike did something so reckless again.**

 **Me: at least he didn't steal from you**

 **Freddy: *sigh* don't remind me...**

 **to Snow the wolf: well... there is no 'pink guy' in my AU, only the Phone guy/ Scott and the Purple man/Vincent.**

 **to Guest: yes I will write more fnaf stories. Before this story I wrote three others fnaf fanfics but only "Facing the past" got the green light from me.**

 **Glitchedserver15: whoops sorry, completely forgot to write that. yes, it was your suggestion that gave me the inspiration to that chapter.**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

A lot seems to happen over the spring months, for starters, Jeremy had to solve the problem of his nephew thinking him death and he also has to be there for Spring who is struggling to stay sane from his second death experience. And then there is Scott. Everyone who knows the man is both happy that he is alive but also sad because Scott is in a coma and shows no signs of waking up. Freddy decided to move him closer to the restaurant so it also would be easier for him and the others visiting him. That action took longer than any of them wants and it all comes to one small thing: that no papers show that they are adopted by Scott and thus the hospital refused to move him anywhere. It left Freddy in the task getting those papers right and boy was that a struggle. Him, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy have to exist as humans again and none of them really understood the paperwork or laws of doing that, it was a time like these where Freddy truly wishes he isn't the leader of their group. Of course Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mike and even Jeremy would do their best in helping him, but sadly they couldn't give Freddy the adult support he needed. Only Goldie and Spring could do that but they are unable being there for the bear and Jeremy didn't really know the right words to calm Freddy down and did often end up with butting head with the bear instead. Thankfully Mike could take some of the stress off Freddy by searching info about their human identities by seeking out some of their former families. It did mean he nor the others had time revealing the kid animatronics about their human forms, none of them didn't really have the excess in dealing with the Toys reaction to that news at the moment, so everyone came to the conclusion that they would tell them when things have calmed down.

Back to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy's former families, Mike decides the first family he would get in contact with should be the Legrand family, but it did end up being Tim's family: the Lane family instead because Rena accidently heard he was looking for them and she told him she has a friend who is a student to Tim's oldest sibling. Seems like Tim's big sister has gotten her dream job as musician teacher fulfilled; good for her. Mike decides seeking her out while he knows where she is would be the best cores of action. Seeing Julia again is nice, she is very much like Spring and Goldie by having this calm and welcoming aura around her and Mike found it quite relaxing starting their conversation by just talking about his bit rusted guitar skills.

She teased him that Tim could play those simple nodes in his sleep and he believes her. Mike did notices that Julia got sad when the conversation topic turned to her youngest brother, but like Tim Julia is not the kind of person who would show sadness or in their eyes weakness in front of people. Fortunately, it seems she has mostly gotten over her grief, which meant he didn't have to worry about her. However, Mike isn't sure how it started but Julia suddenly only agreed she will tell stories about Tim if he would take lessons while she did so. So he ended up having lessons guitar with her. Mike didn't really complain, maybe now he could at least keep up with her brother when the rabbit decides to show off on that guitar of his.

The Legrands is probably the family Mike has spent most of his not-so-happy childhood with, they have more or less become his new family and as always when he decided to come on a visit they are happy to see him. Mike thought he could make this visit short like he could in the past, but apparently, Freddy's real dad sensed he has gotten over his own grief and persuaded him in staying with the promise of his famous dish from his home country. Mike loves the man's food but no matter how much Mr. Legrand tries; he still refuses to touch those darn frog legs.

It was nice spending some time with them, and because Mr. and Mrs. Legrand has been so nice to him through the years, Mike thought he can at least tell them about his new job and how much he loves it. He did slightly fear they won't like he works at another Freddy's and would try persuading him leaving the place. Of course, they got worried, but they could also hear his love for the place and he has good co-workers around, so they didn't make much of a fuss about it.

"Just be careful, I can't bear lose another child to... you know.." Mrs. Legrand told him, and Mike promised he would be careful although he feels a bit bad keeping their son's existence away from them. At least he could easily turn the conversation into a happier note by asking about Sean and Rena's childhood. As usual, the Legrands are more than happy share several cute, embarrassing and unknowable for them: very informative stories about their son and BOY Mike sure will love seeing Freddy's face when he tells him about that toilet story!

Next, Mike sought out Foxy's dad, unlike the Legrand and Julia, detective Williams is far from being thrilled seeing Mike again and the conversation feels more like an interrogation than a conversation. Daniel's father has always been quick to judge and made it clear he didn't like that Mike works at this Freddy's. He never mentioned why but Mike knows the reason.

Mike quickly realized that getting the info he needed to Daniel would be very difficult as Nathan didn't want to talk about it, so he decides to play nice and endure Nathan's interrogation and hopes it would mean the policeman would slowly open to more relaxing conversations in the future. While trying getting the info from Nathan in small portions, Mike decides he might as well get more from Tim's sister and also try his luck with Jenna's family.

Tracking down Jenna's parents proves to be too complicated, not even the Legrands could help and they have otherwise tried keeping the contact with them, luckily for him Julia knew where Jenna's grandmother is currently living since she did from time to time visit the elderly woman.

Mrs. Grey is a bit taken by surprise seeing Mike at her door as he has completely gone off the map after he left his own home. The only reason he even kept contact with the Legrands was because they refused to let him go. But like Tim's sister, Mrs. Grey is quite happy to hear that he is doing well and did lecture him that she didn't blame him for her granddaughter's early demise but wished he would've have kept the contact instead of just disappearing without a word. Mike does feel bad for his earlier behavior. He should have known he wasn't as alone as he thought. Hard to believe that only a bunch of possessed animatronics could hammer that into this thick skull of his.

But back to business, after helping Mrs. Grey with the tea, he begins asking her for what she remembered about Jenna's childhood, making the excuse. "I don't really remember that much..."

Jenna's grandmother is more than happy telling him those stories that stuck out in her mind but never told him what he exactly wanted like she knows Mike is hiding something. She did, of course, confront him about it and he, of course, tried to lie his way out of it, but; and he hates that little fact: Mrs. Grey has always been hard to lie to. She is a retired psychologist and is darn good at reading people. Mike tries but soon comes to the realization that likes in the past; she won't budge until he is honest with her .

"You won't believe me..." He halfhearted tries but all he got from that is Mrs. Grey's famous 'try me' look. So he ended up telling her everything. About the animatronics from Freddy's actually are possessed by his deceased friends and her granddaughter is now known as Chica the chicken. He told her about the mind puzzle Marion kept giving through dreams while keeping himself and his fellow co-worker alive from the same person who took his friends' lives. He couldn't stop his story, it felt nice speaking about this to someone else than Jeremy, although he didn't really think she would believe him for just listing to himself made this whole deal sound absolutely absurd.

But to his huge surprise, Mr. Grey didn't bat an eye at his story, she just listened like she would with any other of her former patients. When he finally finishes his story, Mrs. Grey surprised him further by saying calmly. "That explains it." Which made Mike question why she didn't find this story just a bit farfetched, more so why she isn't demanding to see her granddaughter?

"So... you believe me? Why?"

She simply chuckles over this and says with a blink in her eye. "Let's just say that my patient has told me a lot about your little adventure, but unfortunately hasn't been able giving me the major details. Would you be a dear and give Jenna this when you see her?" She changed the topic so suddenly while she hands Mike the notes he needs to Jenna's new birth certification and a shoe box where some of Jenna's old stuff is in like a picture of her family, two homemade potholders, and her once favorite lion plushie.

Confused as hell Mike leaves Jenna's grandmother and when back at the restaurant he admits to the animatronics he was forced to reveal their secret to Jenna's grandmother, adding before Freddy would throw a fit. "She won't reveal to anyone, I promise." He hands Chica the gifts with the remark to the chicken. "But your grandmother scares me."

Chica laughs at that remark, only faintly remembered the tight bond she shared with her grandmother. Unfortunately for Mike, Freddy would lecture him about this for the next couple of weeks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the middle of the school's summer vacation, Mike finally can say he got the info from Daniel's father and could give them to Freddy.

Freddy thanks him and with. "This might get you off the hook about Chica's grandmother." The bear returns back to the paperwork.

Mike sure hope it will, he and the others are getting a bit tired listing to Freddy's lecturing.

With his weeks' long task finally over Mike can for a change relax outside without much worry. Sure they still have problems but those problems he could deal with at a slower pace. Sitting down under a lonely tree, Mike watches the Toys play with Foxy and Goldie in the small forest nearby, he would like to join them but is a bit too tired for it.

"You want an ice cream?" Chica asks him and hands him what looks like a homemade ice-cream bar. "Seems like you can use it for all the work you have been doing lately." She smiles down to him.

"I sure could." Mike takes it and is happy he can for a change enjoy the wonderful weather, he hasn't much time doing that these couple of weeks.

Chica sits down beside the man with her own ice cream, after a few moments of silence she says a bit somber. "Thanks for the gifts, I really appreciate them."

Mike glances at her and she continues a little sad. "I haven't really looked at them, the picture made me remembers a bit and- don't tell this to the boys, but I got a little scared."

"My lips are sealed, but don't you want to-" Mike tries to ask but is rudely interrupted by Bonnie who almost knock his head down to his legs. "Not trying to steal my girl are you?" The rabbit asks cheekily.

"What? No!" The man shouts flustered but mostly annoyed by that stupid question, ugh Bonnie can be so stupidly blunt at times and Chica is not helping! She's laughing along with her boyfriend. "Before you almost knocked me out, I and Chica spoke about the gifts I got from her grandmother."

"So I hear, is it true this old lady can scare you into submission?" Bonnie asks and before Mike can throw a rare temper tantrum:

Chica cut in between. "Show some respect for your elders, mister!"

"My deep apologies my fine lady, I meant no disrespect towards my elders when my curiosity is greater." Bonnie says in an exaggerated solemnest and sits down beside Chica who is about to burst in laughter from his acting. "Of why such a brave man like our Mike gets scared of a nice old woman?" Bonnie continues solemnly and completely ignoring the glare Mike sends him for that remark.

"You would too if you saw how easily she can read you!" Mike retorts, he does not like it when people can see he's keeping secrets, especially now with the secret of what the animatronics at Freddy's really is.

"She's physic!" Chica laughs, adding spooky while waving her hands in the air towards Mike. "She can read your mind~"

"Stop that!" Mike scowls annoyed over their continued teasing.

Bonnie opens his mouth but before he can continue the physic grandmother.

"You aren't teasing him too much are you?" Spring's voice asks the rabbit a bit weakly.

Bonnie turns around and smiles to Spring who has somehow come close without them noticing. "Nah, just pulling Mikey's leg; it's cool."

Mike turns to the hare and now that he can look at Spring again without worrying about getting attacked, he can't help but think about how big of a struggle Spring went through these past months, the hare still looks pretty bad. Not physically but mentally, this is probably the closest thing an animatronic can come to being sick. Whatever happen to his human body surely has damaged Spring's mind, it has only been recent that Spring can stay calm and sane all the time.

Loud noises can still make him unstable, though and only Jeremy can calm him for some reason. If anyone else tries, well let's just say that Marion is getting tired patching the others up.

Because of this, Spring has locked himself inside their basement and away from the show, he barely dared to leave after closing hours as well. He had been so afraid hurting someone again and it is only recently that they succeed getting him out from the basement.

Mike can't help but feel sorry for Spring, the hare didn't deserve this. "How are you holding up?" He asks but can't help but think that Spring feels that sacrificing and almost losing his own sanity has been worth saving his own brother's life and Mike can clearly understand why he did it.

Spring smiles weakly down to him but cannot hide the regret he feels. "You of all people shouldn't worry about me." He turns away, feeling so bad that he almost.. he almost killed Mike.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault" Mike once again ensures the hare, he waves his plastered arm filled with drawings from the Toys. "I never blamed you for this."

Spring does not answer him nor does the regretful look disappear.

"Seriously Spring" Bonnie sights, getting a bit annoyed that Spring keeps thinking Mike just say this to make him feel better, which isn't the case. "If Mike didn't mean it I doubt he would have said it this relaxing."

Mike nods, he gets up and steps up before the hare, Spring sends him a very unsure look as if he thinks the young man will run away from him or worse; he will lose control again. But Mike isn't scared of Spring, sure he has kept his distance in the past but only because the others suggested he shouldn't try his luck while Spring was in that state. "You asked me once if I fear you when you asked me back then; yes I did fear you."

Spring lowers his ears sadly, but Mike is not done. "But right here, right now I can say with complete honesty; I don't fear you, I respect you. I mean, I don't know many people who can deal with this bunch 24/7 without losing their mind."

"Hey!" Both Bonnie and Chica exclaims while Spring can't help but laugh at that remark. Still chuckling he finally gives Mike one of his iconic smiles. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that, say;" The hare glance smiling down to Mike. "Isn't you the one who should explain the kids about the human forms?"

How can he forget? It's not like the others leave him alone with it. "If you haven't noticed; I have been pretty busy." Mike reports only mildly annoyed, Spring is after all only teasing him. Besides, "Why does it have to be me anyway?"

"Because you're their daddy~" Chica sing laughing.

Oh, not her too... it is bad enough Bonnie and Foxy keeps teasing him with that title. Sure he does sometimes consider himself as their father figure but he does also think he's a bit too young taking such a role.

"I can help you if you wish." Spring suggests the young man, but Mike friendly dismisses his offer. "I can handle it, you just worry about getting better, kay?"

"If you say so." Spring shrugs before sitting down beside group and asks Chica curious. "What is that I hear about you having a scary grandmother?"

* * *

 **heh, it was kinda funny write about each of their families, might also give you guys a few clues about them, like Sean probably ate frog-legs when he was child. I have tasted frog-legs but I found the taste a bit meh.**

 **Unfortunately I cannot give the families much page time as I already has so many character to write about and I don't want to overwhelm you with oc's.**

 **oh and who do you think Mrs. Grey is getting the info from? I'm curious what you think.**

 **suggestions and headcannon is welcome as always.**

 **till next time.**


	84. Chapter 84

**a new reader suggested I should change this story's ranting, so now it will be ranting T and maybe that's for the better from the flashbacks and pottymouth (looking at you Jeremy) I have written.**

 **enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I thought so I would find you here." Goldie remarks softly and walks inside the hospital room where Scott lies, beside the comatose man sits Freddy in his human form. Freddy didn't turn around, he keeps his eyes locked on the man he calls father but Goldie doesn't need to see his eyes or face to know this disguised robot is sad. "What's on your mind?" Goldie asks him, sure he can sense emotions but he cannot read people's mind which he is thankful he can't.

Freddy lets out a small sight, not sure where to start on what his mind has been through these short weeks. Fortunately the whole adopting papers and moving of their father is complete but it still haven't changed the fact that none of them know what is truly wrong with Scott and he has been alive all this time. "Have you gotten hold on Kate?" He asks the usual golden bear.

A little confused over the question Goldie replies. "Yes, and Mrs. Caito will visit us next week, but she was just as surprised as we were when I mentioned Scott." He scratches his neck with a weak smile. "I am still hopeful she and her old team can make the last repairs on me." There is only so much Marion can do.

"That's good." Freddy muses softly, he's happy their first human aside their father would come soon. He's happy that it was Kate who gave them their new designs and also the one finding them a new restaurant they could call home. But back to his main issue. "Goldie." He turns fully around and faces his brother. "How did you know where father was?" That has been bothering him ever since Mike explained him how he found their father in the first place... after he has calmed enough down to listen of course.

Goldie didn't answer him right away, only when he sits down beside the young manager. "I am uncertain how exactly I knew, only that when Nightmare attacked me," he turns his reddish eyes to the comatose man. "I saw Scott's location in a split second and I somehow knew he was still alive."

"But he's not really here..." Freddy remarks sadly, none of them really know if Scott can hear them or not. The doctors did say that the brain scan told that Scott has the same brainwaves like someone who is sleeping or rather dreaming. The doctors just couldn't explain why he wouldn't wake up, though since there is nothing wrong with the man. The news did, of course, sadden the four animatronics and like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy would often visit their adopted father with the hope it would be the day where he would open his eyes.

Goldie doesn't answer Freddy's sad remark."Do you want to stay a little longer?" He instead asks the usual bear.

Freddy wants to stay, but he knows there are limits how long he can stay as he is needed back home. "Wake up soon, alright?" He muses to the comatose man and silently leaves the room along with Goldie close behind. Outside the hospital and away from peering eyes; Goldie places his hand on Freddy's shoulder and teleports them away from the hospital.

Back at the restaurant Freddy and Goldie don't even bother changing to their animal shapes and both goes through the papers of what supplies they need. As always they are running a bit low on pizza dough, but also table cloth and it wouldn't hurt order two more boxes of arcade prizes to their stock.

'knock knock'

The two turn to the door and Freddy blinks seeing his sister standing at the door. "Rena didn't know you would visit us today." Boy, he's happy he chose to stay in his human form. Sure Rena is aware of their sentience but she did not know that Sean and Freddy is the same person nor that the animatronics actually controls this restaurant and he prefers it stays separate for her. Almost losing Jeremy taught them an important lesson; everyone there knows of their secret are in danger. And he does not wish to endanger his younger sister.

Rena did consider calling her brother, well aware that he might not have been here otherwise but she chose to take her chances. "Not happy to see me?" She asks him teasingly and walks into the office.

Sean lets out a small sight but does give her a smile. "Of course." And gives her a small hug. The awkwardness around them has faded away and she and Sean is slowly acting more like siblings than two strangers to one another.

"Coming to help me and brother with the paperwork?" Sean asks her and Rena follows his eyes to the small stack of papers on the table.

She smiles awkwardly. "Je te laisse gérer ça comme un grand. (I'll let you deal with that yourself.)" It at times like these she's happy she is not part of the management, but there is actually a pretty important reason why she came. "Are you planning a birthday party lately?"

That question did catch Sean a bit off guard, not sure why Rena asks about their schedule about the birthdays throughout this month. He takes a quick look over to Goldie who merely gives him a small shrug before turning back to the paper, letting Freddy to the answering. "We got a single one at the end of the mouth." But he doubts that is why she asked. "But that's not the reason why you asked, correct?"

So right he is, and it seems like Sean does not remember this little fact. "Mike has birthday the next month the 18 August." She explains him and is only mildly surprised seeing him being surprised by that little fact "Guess he never told you." She remarks and can't help but wonder out loud. "I thought you would remember."

"Remembering the date of a birthday isn't exactly what a child thinks about, and Mike has never mentioned the date of his birthday when we met again." Sean explains to her while both leave the office, that little fact of Mike not telling him does makes him wonder. "Do you know why he hasn't mentioned it?" For Mike was clearly disappointed when he couldn't be at April's birthday, so why not tell them about his own?

Rena's face drops at Sean's question. "Guess he never told you that either..."

"Told me what?" Sean asks, getting a bad feeling of why Mike hasn't mentioned about his own birthday— hang on a second.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"Happy birthday." Young Sean gave his gift to his youngest friend surprised seeing that Mike only had him, Tim, Daniel, and Jenna as guests. Rest of the children around was simple customers to this place. Mike didn't seem to care about his small guest list, though._

 _The young boy tore off the wrapped paper and beamed at the Lego set he got from Sean. "Thanks!" and placed the box beside the three other gifts from his friends. Sean simply smiled, happy Mike liked the gift. It did turn to a frown of surprise when Daniel tackled Mike out from nowhere. "You it!" And was off before Mike could react._

 _Sean gave the startled Mike one look before he ran off as well. Seconds later Mike followed him laughing but Sean made sure he always was one step ahead and it did not take long before the birthday kid went after one of the others of his friends. Mike succeed catching Tim who hasn't realized he was the target before it was too late._

 _"Dang it!" the tall boy scowled which made his older sister give him a frown; he didn't see it though and ran after Sean and then Daniel and Jenna. Sean stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He stopped near the stage where the four new animatronics stood. Unlike the two gold colored animatronics there often walked around the guests and played with children, these four kept to their stage and played the very cheesy music. He eyed the brown bear, the one with the same name as the restaurant: Freddy Fazbear. One of the waitresses told him its name and apparently this was the leader of the band. He guesses that does make sense after all, that bear was named after the place._

 _"Da da da daaa!"_

 _Sean snapped out from his pondering and in last second dodged Tim's try in tackling him down while humming the Jaw melody. Grinning the boy gave his oldest friend a push and Tim ended flat on the stage, not far from the four new animatronics. "Better luck next time." He teased before he sat down beside his friend._

 _Tim recovered quickly and got Sean into a bit rough headlock. "I don't need luck frenchguy!" And while Sean tried getting free, the three others joined them at the stage. Jenna was the one helping Sean out from his pickle. "Tim, are you trying to kill him?!" She yelled annoyed at Tim who quickly let go of Sean and gave her a bit fearful but challenging look. "And what if I was?"_

 _"What kind of friend are you?" She retorted before glancing to Sean there started laughing at this whole deal._

 _Standing a bit away Mike and Daniel eyed one another, Daniel shrugged and both joined the three others goofing around near the stage._

 _With Tim off his back or rather neck, Sean turned to the four robots on the stage and without a word he jumped up onto the stage and reached out for Freddy wondered if this one texture would be like the golden one?_

 _"Sean, you're not suppose being up there!" He looked back to Mike whose eyes has gone a bit in small fear of them doing something wrong._

 _"Relax Mikey." Tim said carefree. "Let Sean touch the stupid teddy bear." The last sentence was a bit mocking but Sean knew his friend was just teasing. But that did not really change what he said. "Freddy is not stupid." He defended the bear, already feeling a small attachment to Freddy. "He's the leader of the band."_

 _"And who told you that?" Tim asked him, finding it rather amusing. He glanced back to Jenna there said in a cheerful matter of fact. "Freddy did of course." She giggled whacked him playfully. "Duh." Before trying to remove one of her bangs away from her eyes. Tim wasn't sure if she was serious or was teasing him once again, which did annoy him. "Whatever..."_

 _"Actually, the woman who served us food told me." Sean remarked in a deadpan tone. He looked back up to the singing bear. "And I kinda like him." Made him wonder. "Who do you like?" He asked all of his friends._

 _"The pirate!" Both Daniel and Mike said at the same time. The looked at one another, then began laughing._

 _Jenna titled her head at them. "Why am I not surprised?"_

 _"Pirates are awesome!" Daniel declared loudly and would probably be hushed down if his father was around. He turned to Mike and both nodded in agreement and before the runt of the group asked Jenna "Who do you like Jenna?"_

 _That was an easy answer. "Chica." She replied with eyes up to the yellow chicken, Mike did once mistake that one for a male and a duck but Jenna just knew that this was a female. Her mother told her that the name Chica meant female and also that this animatronics full name was Chica the chicken._

 _"Is it because she's the only girl?" Tim asked her cheeky and she gave him a playful smirk. "Maybe~"_

 _"What about you Tim?" Sean asked turning to the tallest of the group._

 _Tim crossed his arms, looking away. "I don't have any."_

 _"Yes, he has!" Jenna beamed and laughed jumped away from his trying to get her to shut up which she refused to do. Anything to tease this jerk._

 _"Who is it?" Daniel asked, and even he was almost a half as big than the other boy, he did not flinch from Tim's death glare or angry words. "None of your business Daniel!"_

 _"Is it the chicken? It would fit you." Daniel continued grinning._

 _"No!" Tim growled and he wasn't the only one annoyed by that tease. "Hey!" Jenna frowned at Daniel, and everyone in the group knew not to mess with her. "No offense." Daniel said while hiding behind Sean who looked rather amused over this._

 _"What about Foxy?" Sean asked._

 _"Are you kidding? I hate dogs."_

 _"What about Freddy?" Sean tried again, but again Tim shook his head._

 _Mike gasped and pointed at the purple rabbit. "It's Bonnie?!"_

 _"N-No" Tim shook his head, but it wasn't as strong as the other times. He shot a glare to Daniel who began laughing hysterical. "You like the girl bunny?!"_

 _Tim almost attacked Daniel if not for Sean giving him the warning look so he instead yelled. "Bonnie is a boy!"_

 _"A rock star!" Mike couldn't help but add, he didn't want to enrage Tim, least on his own birthday. He pointed at the prop guitar in the bunny's hands. "That's why you like him. you both love music."_

 _Tim nodded slowly and turned his eyes to Sean who left the stage with a smile. "I like music too, although I prefer singing."_

 _"We know, you sang the whole way up here." Tim snorted, again just to tease the curly haired boy. The other began laughing, Sean didn't it mind, though. It was only for fun._

 _"Hi there."_

 _The five kids turned around, staring confused at the gold colored bunny animatronic before them. "You enjoy the show?" The bunny asked them with a too human voice to be the robot speaking. But nothing really made any of them suspicious so Sean replied it. "Yes, although I think you should change the songs. Getting tiresome listing to the same songs all the time." He might be a kid and likes cheesy music but this music that gets played here made him sometimes feel like people thought he would be too stupid to understand advanced lyrics._

 _"Then you can sing." Tim remarked. Sean gave him an annoyed stare, unlike his friend he has no wish in making a fool out of himself. "Je ne veux pas être embarrassé. (Don't want to embarrass myself, thank you)"_

 _"Speak English Sean!"_

 _"Yes, the song can get tiresome, you know what" The group turned back to the gold animatronic that knelt down before them now. "Since you are such a bunch of smart kids. I think you all need a reward."_

 _"What such of reward?" Mike asked, raising a brow. He doesn't remember getting more gifts to his birthday. The bunny chuckled and said teasing. "That's a secret, but I can show you." He rose and went to one of the rooms, turning to the curious kids. "You wanna see?"_

 _"... I'm not sure." Sean mused, he's beginning to get a bad feeling about this... "You do know children aren't allowed follow strangers." He remarked and his uncertainty and warning made the rest stay at the scene, not wanting to follow the robot. They knew that if Sean hesitated then something wasn't not right._

 _"It will be worth it, come on." The bunny said overly cheerful and before Sean could stop it, the bunny took a firm grip around his hand and dragged him away from the stage. His friends followed, they did not want to leave him alone with this strange acting robot._

 _Inside a pretty dark room, the robot finally lets go of Sean's hand and allowed him to return back to his friends._

 _Daniel made a quick scan of the room and said with a shaking voice. "Something is not right."_

 _"Oh right, you are." And the robot began laughing, that was the warning that they needed to get out. More so when this gold colored bunny took out a knife. "You see, the reward; is for you giving me a little fun."_

 _Sean has never in his life been that scared..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It happen on his birthday..." Sean muses, he has almost forgotten that little fact. That past memory should have been a good one but now it only has fear and pain. He can't image how it would feel getting reminded that your birthday is also the day your friends died.

Rena slowly nods; she did understand why Mike didn't want to celebrate his birthday in the past for as he said it: it was also a celebration that his friends are death. But maybe now, Sean can make him see the good in his birthday again. "I hoped you could talk to him about it."

Sean eyes his sister and does understand why she is asking him, Rena has probably tried for years by now. "I will speak with him after rush hours." He tells her.

Rena can accept that and while they wait for that; she can tell her brother about her school and also this guy she met.

Sean did show interest in her education, but to Rena's small amusement; Sean did not particularly like the thought of his sister dating someone he did not know and made a not very subtle suggestion she should bring him here.

it seems that her older brother is not as overly protective as she thought, or maybe he is and just keeps that in check for her sake. Whatever it is, Rena will first bring him if he agrees they become a pair.

With the stream of customers a bit slowed down for today and Rena has left to go back to school and do her homework, Sean got the time to find the brown haired man. He found Mike inside the game room, playing on the arcade along with Vixey. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks his friend.

Mike blinks but does excuse himself and leaves the young fox to speak with the manager. "What's up Sean?"

"I spoke with Rena about your birthday." And about some boyfriend he may or may not like but Mike doesn't need to know that.

By hearing the subject is about his birthday Mike's face drops almost instantly, even now, with the knowledge that his friends are still around; well he still doesn't like celebrating his birthday. "She and your parents have always tried making me enjoy my own birthday..." He remarks with a small chuckle but he cannot hide the pain that day still brings him.

Sean scans Mike's face and can see that his friend is still hurting over what happen to them. "I understand why you haven't enjoyed it, but: would you enjoy it this year?"

"Sean, you don't have to—"

"So you don't want we celebrate it?" Sean asks him with a raised brow.

"Don't you remember what happen?" Mike asks him instead. "What happen to you?"

"I remember." Sean says, but he doesn't think that part is so important that is has to ruin Mike's celebration anymore. "aAd I say that you have suffered long enough because of that monster." He remarks hard but still in a friendly tone, he places a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Let's try and make that day into something positive again."

But Mike doesn't think he ever can, he doesn't think he can ever stop blaming himself for that happen. "I... I can't..."

"Alright, we're going to celebrate it."

And of course, Sean wouldn't listen. Mike turns in disbelief to the manager. "Sean." He warns him but Sean only smirks and leaves with. "Be sure to have a big bag ready."

Mike wants to shout that he did not want a birthday party but... well deep down he actually wants a party that does not make him regret he ever lived. Maybe this time, it will be different?

* * *

 **Mike's birth date will probably be the only date I ever put into this story. I let you figure out why I chose that date.**

 **till next time**


	85. Chapter 85

**okay, now you guys finally get a small insight of my Fritz. would you then please stop coming with suggestions about his story-ark? no? *shrug* well, I tried. better him than Balloon Boy**

 **to Snow the wolf: Marion arrived at the building about a day after the gang got killed, the souls doesn't leave the realm before after a few days. so if Jeremy had been killed and Marion knew where it has happen, then he could go to the location and probably make him possess- I don't know maybe Chipper from Chipper and sons.**

 **to KalypsoKari87: Mike: thanks, I hope this birthday will be better from the last one I had as child...**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: hey Freddy? is there something I should know of?**

 **Freddy: last I checked I cannot produce children, so no; I am NOT this person's father.**

 **would be pretty funny if that was the case... and a bit weird.**

 **Freddy: agree and to this user: I hope nothing major will not happen on his birthday, I got enough drama for this year.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

To think there has gone a full year, man, times flies. If anyone would have told Mike he would meet the same animatronics that once tried to kill him actually was a bunch of scared animatronic that never meant any harm, which also turned out to be his four deceased friends and they would have one blast of a time, but also their share of drama. He wouldn't have believed that person, but here he is, being with his deceased friends who possess Freddy Fazbear's animatronics and together keeping a restaurant running while dealing with their share of trouble, can't say he is complaining, though. But he did wish they didn't have to deal with the dark cloud that someone wishes to kill him and Jeremy. One of the reasons why Mike is somewhat now living at the restaurant (Steve is beginning to question why but Mike can't exactly tell him the truth) and why Jeremy is having Goldie or Marion inside his home at night as his form of bodyguards because the man is too stubborn to leave his home behind. Can't say Mike is surprised over this, he has more or less gotten used to Jeremy stubborn nature.

But life in the restaurant does go on and Mike is relieved that making people happy at Freddy's hasn't changed.

Like many other days, Mike is keeping an eye out at the Toys, making sure they do not get into trouble as a kid so often do. Lucky for him, the Toys are quick learner and know to behave which is such a relief. More so since Chiara, Vixey and Theo has gotten confident enough to interact more with their customers, it brought a smile to Mike's face but it also meant he needed to stay on his toes for there are limits on what an animatronic with child's mind can take from some of their more selfish patrons.

"Why do their children has to be the ones getting what they want?" Chiara asks Mike after he has succeeded persuading her and BonBon to let some random children get their turn on the big slide.

Mike can, of course, understand those two frustrations, yet also they have to learn that they have to move aside and let humans get their will, even though it really sucks.

"Children and their parents come here to have a good time." Mike explains a bit hesitant. "And children expect they can get the slide or the arcade when they wish, I know it sucks you have to move when a child wants what you play with, but does it make it better that you can keep it all for yourselves when they leave?" He asks them, hoping he can make them less frustrated over the sometimes bit bratty children in the working hours.

Chiara thinks about it for a moment. "I think so.." She muses and turns her blue eyes towards the slide where the children play, still feeling a bit angry of this unfairness she asks Mike. "But why can't we have it while they are here?"

"They don't know you want it as well." Mike replies the young chicken.

Chiara doesn't have to ask why she knows very well the reason and also that she and the others cannot break that crucial rule. Avoiding humans to realize their awareness is a rule the older ones are incredibly strict about, almost as much as the rule they are not allowed to hurt humans. Chiara knows she can't get the slide nor reading in peace in the pillow corner while humans are around, she knows why but she still finds it unfair. "I am going downstairs." She says, not feeling up to being around people, more so as she hates putting on a fake smile more than anything.

Mike lets her leave and with a nod to the bit conflicted BonBon, the young bunny leaves the entertaining for today, he didn't want them to fake a smile just for their patron's sake. They are still children after all.

"Was it just me or did Toy Chica look like it was about to snap?"

Mike blinks, not realizing that one of the other employees has walked over to him. "Her name is Chiara." He corrects one of their cleaning crew members, like him and Jeremy; Vincent has worked at a former location as well, but unlike Jeremy; Vincent still see them in a bad light. "And why do you think she looks like she's about to snap?" Mike asks the older man confused, sure Chiara is in a bad mode but he would too if he has been in her age and denied his favorite plaything because of another child.

Vincent chuckles from Mike's confusions. "Guess it hasn't happened yet here? If you did; I doubt your manager would've brought them."

What is he talking about? Mike thinks Vincent can't be talking about their freak-out the first time they got turned on. He wasn't even hired back then. "I'm not sure I get you..."

"Oh? So Jeremy haven't told you of the Bite?" Vincent asks him with a raised brow, mildly taken by surprise over this one didn't know about that. Heck, it was a big thing in the 'New and Improved' Freddy's.

"Oh that, yes he has told me about it." Mike says, still not sure where this is going. The Toys and even the gang has told him that the place wasn't exactly rainbow and sunshine and he believes them from his small visit to that place. He is however still awestruck that Jeremy could so easily shake off the fact that Vixey lunged at him and bit him on the head, he doubts he could ever do that. Speaking of the bite. "Is it true you made that horrible joke that Vixey bit part of his brain out?" Poor Vixey still feels bad just mention anything about biting, expects from when she playfully bites Foxy in the ear.

"Yeah, that was me." Vincent scratches his neck with a sheepish look. "I thought he could take a joke back then, but it seems I was horribly wrong, I did apologise... but he won't stop seeing me as the bad guy."

Mike wishes he can help Vincent getting this problem solved, the man seems sincere he didn't mean any harm with this bit cruel joke. "Maybe I can help." He suggests the man.

"You do that for me?" Vincent eyes wide in surprise, he smiles. "I really appreciate that. Say; why is it I never see you leave?"

Ignoring the sudden topic change, Mike is not sure he's happy Vincent dropped the subject about the animatronics past behavior to why he practically lives here. "I'm working overtime, the manager... well let's just say I know how to work with the animatronics."

"So you're the guy who keeps them in check?"

"Pretty much, but the management; my friends are of course helping if I have problems with the robots."

Vincent lets out an impressed whistle. "Darn, wish my friends were so helpful."

"That doesn't stop one of them from pranking me, but he got a lot to catch up to." Mike chuckle and glance to Bonnie.

"How come?"

Mike hesitate for a moment. "I haven't any friends as a child, lost them to some... incident." He glances back to the trio on the scene. "So I'm thankful I was welcomed into this friendship circle."

"And here I thought you used this place to some crazy parties, there goes my theory about you." Vincent remarks with a small grin.

Mike quirk a smile for the remark, he wouldn't say he is a party animal but he does like a party once and a while. "I think my roommate suits that title better."

"You mentioned some incident, what happen to your friends so you didn't get any before now?" Vincent once again changes the topic.

But this time Mike didn't feel up to explain Vincent of what has been bothering him all these years, he has gotten over his depression, but he is still not ready speaking with others than his friends about this. "I rather not talk about it."

Oh, he hates when people shuts down in the tasty info, but from how Mike reacted and how he hesitated at the word "incident" it seems he needs to do a little background study of Mike later today. Or maybe... "Have you spoken with anyone about it?" He tries.

"My friends" Mike replies and once again glances towards the stage where Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie are performing, turning back to the older man. "Oh, and my roommate as well, although I haven't told Steve about all the details."

"Sounds kinda like my relationship with Fritz."

Mike blinks of that remark, he eyes Vincent confused. "Whose Fritz?"

"A friend of mine, but well." Vincent smiles sadly "... he's dealing with... a few problems, he has schizophrenia you see."

oh, that's sounds pretty bad, Mike admits he doesn't know much about the illness but he knows if not treated the person can really get paranoid. "Sure hope he gets the right treatment."

"He does, I help him with the medicine. He gets kinda weird if he doesn't get it." Vincent explains and turns when one of the employees calls him to do his job. He sight, "Guess that's the end of this chat." And he leaves with a single wave. "Nice chatting with you, Mike."

Mike nods, admitting that even though Vincent has a strange sense of humor, he seems like a nice guy. With the other man gone, Mike decides he better check on the Toys.

Theo is for a change not inside the kitchen, instead, the young bear is sitting beside their ball room, throwing (carefully) the plastic balls back to the kids who playfully returns them back to the bear. Mike didn't see any need interrupting Theo's play and leaves him to his game of throw. He checks on Chiara and BonBon, happy seeing Chiara has calmed down and plays with BonBon beside Spring; however still not ready to get upstairs again which is fine with him. After checking on Vixey (who is playing pirate beside Foxy) Mike decides he might as well get a small chat with Jeremy about his grudge on Vincent.

"Forget it." The blond sneers from Mike's suggestion.

Mike is not surprised over this reaction from Jeremy, though. "It's not like I'm asking you to be friends with him." That would probably be a bit much to ask from the man, he just wishes the blond would drop the hostility towards Vincent.

Jeremy snorts but otherwise does not comment on the suggestion. Boy, Jeremy must really dislike Vincent or he just really likes to keep on a grudge. "Soooo... you're not going to let it drop?"

"Nope." Jeremy says, sure he has gotten over that stupid joke and in reality, he's just very wary around the other man, but no way he's going to tell that to Naive Mike. Easier just saying he holds a grudge. "So save your energy and leave me the hell alone with it."

Well, this didn't go as hoped but Mike has learned that he shouldn't push the blond and asks instead. "Is it true that it was really the Bite that was the cause of the Toys.. eh, them being thrown out?"

Jeremy eyes the kid, he is aware who has told him that for he sure hell hasn't said much about what happen in that location and neither has the animatronics thanks to their lack of memories from that time. "True." He says and returns back to watching the customers, he does not really feel up to retell that event. But of course, Mike didn't get the hint. "What happen?"

"I've already told you; back when you first met." Jeremy remarks dryly.

oh, well Mike does somewhat recall what the blond told him back then, and from how Jeremy is acting right now, it seems the blond does not wish to retell that part. Maybe he can get the story again when he's in a better mood. Still, there is one thing Mike really can't wait asking. "Do you know someone named Fritz?" And from Jeremy's dark laughter, he gets a feeling that the older man didn't like that person either.

"Oh, I knew him alright." Jeremy snorts, just hearing that name again makes him wants to punch someone. "And I did not like him!"

"You don't like many former co-workers do you..." Mike remarks and is somewhat happy his guess of Fritz being a former co-worker proves right from Jeremy's reply. "Darn right, you are, especially co-workers from that mad-house." Jeremy fishes out a gum and thinks he might as well tell the kid a bit about that man now they are on the subject. "Maybe it was because I was still missing Martin, or maybe it was because everyone at that place was real pricks! Either way, I often felt like I was the only one taking the job seriously."

"You mean the animatronics?" Mike asks although it sounds more a matter of fact remark. Jeremy nods shortly. "Yeah, it was the time they were losing it and trust me when I say: Marion was not a good guy back then. Of course, I was pretty much the only one who knew how dangerous the animatronics was as I got the honor dealing with them at their worst which was at night."

"I can't see what this has to do with this Fritz character..." Mike muses he wants to hear this story/ranting Jeremy's side of who this Fritz is.

"Oh right, him." Jeremy lets out a tired groan, just thinking about that man makes his head hurt. "Fritz was... well he was a lazy son of a bitch and always stuck his nose into stuff that wasn't his business. I have lost count how many times I had to drag him away from Marion box, just because he wanted to know how that puppet worked."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _"Get out from there you stupid fool!" Jeremy shouted at the red haired male and forced him out from the Prize corner where the Marionette resided. The red haired man was on Vincent's age but was acting like he was a four-year-old kid in a bad way. There did exist a good way acting childish and that was being playful as his brother was. And boy he wished this moron had that form of childish behavior, but nope. Fritz was acting more like a selfish brat!_

 _"Let go of me, old man! I don't have to listen to—" Jeremy whacked him over the head before sneering at the red haired. "For the last time; stay the hell away from that puppet!"_

 _"Buzz off Scarface!" Fritz retorted angrily, trying to look more intimidated than he actually felt. "Unlike you; I'm not scared of a stupid puppet!"_

 _"You be happy I at least worry about your sorry ass!" Jeremy sneered; stepping towards Fritz who intimidated stepped away from the blond. "And if you want something to use your wrench on repair the Mangle! I'm sick and tired looking at that monstrosity of you laziness!"_

 _"The brats keep tearing it apart!"_

 _"Then do your job better, moron!"_

 _"Cut it out, both of you!" Scott stepped in between the two, one of his rare time taking the role as the Head Guard and leader of the employees. Jeremy only listened because Scott knew his brother and he also had some respect for the man, Scott did do his best keeping people safe and happy. Fritz in the other hand._

 _"Yeah, that's right, walk away like the chicken you are, good thing your brother can't—" And Jeremy lunged at him. "Don't you dare speak about my brother you little—!"_

 _"Jeremy!"_

 _Jeremy snorted but did leave before he would give into his urge of strangling the red-haired, his mood did get just a bit better when he heard the Head Guard lectured Fritz but he doubted the red haired would listen._

 _Good thing he only had to deal with the man in an hour before his own shift as night guard began._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm happy I don't work with him anymore." Jeremy snorts before turning his gaze to Vincent. "Too bad I can't say the same with Vincent." At least that one actually does his job, unlike Fritz.

"You could at least-"

"Drop it or you'll get on my hate list as well." Jeremy interrupts Mike harshly, beside from Scott; Mike is the only co-worker he likes even if he can be a bit overbearing at times and Jeremy is not sure if Mike just is thick skulled or just naive. Whatever the case he can deal with the kid and is happy he very rarely gets the urge to punch someone when speaking with or about Mike. 

* * *

**theories, suggestions or just something random is always welcomed in the comments, and as I don't have anything smart to say I will just leave you for this week.**

 **till next time!**


	86. Chapter 86

**I didn't get any comments I felt like I needed to answer from the former chapter, only these two about if I would make more** fnaf **stories after this one and where the Audiobook vision of this story is?**

 **I made a link on my profile and hopefully you can use it to get to my Youtube channel.**

 **And for the future** fnaf **stories, to be honest, I do not know there will be more after this one. I have made a rule that I only submit stories that have a good plot or just a reasonable ending. I often made that mistake in the past and I really dislike looking at past stories knowing I cannot finish them. so maybe there will be more or maybe not, I don't know. but what about you enjoy this story and worry about me writing other stories when this one is done?**

* * *

She sure hopes they are doing well, it has been a whole year since she last saw them and a lot can happen with a bunch of sentient animatronics. She had been planning on coming a few weeks later but some man; hopefully their new manager asked her to come sooner since Goldie has been through an "accident" as he said it. Whatever that meant, the man made it clear that their mechanic could not repair the golden bear on their own since many of the more advanced parts are broken.

So here she is, standing before the Freddy Fazbear pizza location she chose and designed for the animatronics, boy she sure hopes they followed her instructions...

Walking towards the building, she notices how much life are around and many of the people both coming and going looks happy, especially the children. That's a good sign at least. And the even better sign of success inside the building, it fills her with joy feeling the light atmosphere and music, listing to children laughter and cheerful chatter among the grownups. See this is how a real Freddy Fazbear should be.

"They did it Mr. Cawthon.." She muses smiling, they fulfilled his dream of returning Fazbear entertainment back to its former glory- no they have surpassed it. Makes her wonder, does their new manager knows of their sentient? She did tell them they should only reveal that secret towards their new manager if they trusted the person, sure Freddy did have the idea they could handle the business themselves and she strongly suggested him and the others they should let a human take care of the business. They might be sentient and pretty smart but they are still robots and the world is not ready for sentient robots controlling a company.

"I don't care if you think it is fully healed."

She heard what her guess is the security guard scowling a young brown haired man whose right arm is bandaged. She walks closer to the pirate cove and didn't pay much attention to the two men, though. She's busier looking at Foxy and the white nameless female fox doing their show at the pirate cove.

"Come on." The young man groans, clearly annoyed at the security guard's words. "I can take it, Foxy did promise to be careful."

Now that catches her attention, did those two knows of the animatronics sentience?

The security guard didn't look convinced by that objection as he crosses his arms. "You are not going to roughhouse with them before you at least can carry a box without straining your arm."

"That's different." The young man muses but didn't sound so confident anymore. The blond security guard then remarks a bit coldly. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping Spring carry supplies to the kitchen."

The young man winches from that suggestion and in defeat he says. "Fine, I won't perform with Foxy, for now at least." He adds and with an almost childlike annoyance he leaves the cove and the security guard. The guard watches the man leave with a victories smirk. "He's such a child." He muses amused.

There are several signs those two know about the animatronics and she wants to try and ask this security guard about them but she is wary for she can very well be wrong about her suspicion and has to be careful. "Excuse me, sir?" She calls and the security guard turns to her, she blinks when seeing his face for this man looks very alike to her father's co-worker... Nah, probably just her.

"Can I help you?" the man asks and she prepares herself to a possibly awkward conversation. "Sorry for the inconvenience but I couldn't help but overhear you and that other man spoke about the animatronics like they were... alive."

The man stares at her for three painful seconds, then he removes his eyes away from her with a short. "Of course, they aren't alive, they are robots." And remarks with eyes back to her. "I only humored Mike, he is like a big child."

"I see." Guess she was wrong about this guy; then again he could be lying in order to protect the robots. But she can't confront him with so many people around, guess she better get a hold on one of the animatronics- no first she needs to speak with the manager so she won't get thrown out by messing with the animatronics. "If you can, could you get a hold of the manager?"

The man did, but to her small confusions, he made a quick glance to the bigger stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are singing. "Might not be possible at the moment ma'am, the boss is a busy man." He takes up a piece of paper and a pen from his chest pocket. "But I can give him a message when I see him."

Better than nothing she guesses. "Thank you, could you tell him that Kate Caito wishes to speak with him about the broken animatro-"

"How do you know about that?" The man suddenly asks, now looking suspicious at her.

"Your manager told me." Kate replies and gets the feeling that this man knows more than he first let on. Does he know of their sentient?

The security guard once again stares suspiciously at her. "One moment." And he leaves her.

Kate follows him with her eyes and raises slightly a brow when he walks inside the Parts and Service room. Why would he go in there? She thought he would go into the office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"By any chance, you know a woman named Kate Caito?" Jeremy asks Goldie inside the Parts and Service. The golden bear and even Marion turns their full attention onto him, however, their reactions are quite different. Goldie makes a big smile, or at least as much his still ruined face would let him. "Sure I do! She's the one who helped to upgrade us. She came pretty early." He adds with head titled bit in wonder.

Marion in the other hand did not look happy, then again; that puppet never looks happy. "How delightful, if you would excuse me." Marion made the last jerk on the screw on Goldie's arm. "I would be taking my leave." And before the two can stop him, the puppet is gone.

Jeremy glances a bit lost at the bear. "Does he have a problem with her?"

"He has a problem with any human." Goldie shrugs.

Jeremy can't disagree on that one, but at least Marion isn't attacking anyone like he did in the past.

The golden bear interrupts his thought by the question."Why don't you invite Kate?" Waving his newly repaired arm, it is still lacking the waterproof skin and fur, though. "Can't have I scare the children."

"Riiiiggght." Jeremy rolls his eyes and leaves to fetch the woman.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The security guard returns and oddly enough asks her to follow him to the Parts and Service. In here is Goldie, sitting on the metal table. The golden bear sends her a warm smile, although it does look a bit creepy since most of his skin and fur is gone and revealing his endoskeleton. It is shocking how bad he looks, Kate wants to ask Goldie but she fears she will reveal their secret to the security guard, but to her surprise; he speaks to Goldie like he knows. "So you want me to leave or can I be in the loop for a chance? " He asks pretty impolitely. Kate is not sure she likes this one tone.

Goldie didn't seem to mind, though. "Up to you, now." He turns his red eyes to her with a huge smile. "It's good seeing you again Mrs. Caito."

That feeling is mutual. "Me too, although I wish I could say you look good as ever." Kate remarks still horrified of his state then she turns to the security guard with her own remark. "You're pretty good, almost fooled me you didn't know of their sentience."

Jeremy shrugs casually. "Someone has to keep up the act, it's not like they are trying to hide their awareness." He replies a bit harsh before turning to Goldie. "That one is the worst at it."

And Goldie simply grins in response. Kate is happy seeing they have found more humans they can trust but she is also confused about Goldie's state. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I found trouble without knowing it, fortunately, Marion could repair—"

"What do you mean by Marion?" She interrupts him shocked. "Wat about your mechanic?"

"Marion is their mechanic." Jeremy replies, adding with a snort. "But he didn't want and stay for some crappy reason."

Don't tell her.. they did not listen to her. Kate turns to Goldie feeling angry over this revelation. "Freddy is your manager, am I right?"

Goldie shrinks with a sheepish smile and even the security guard shift a little uncomfortably, aware of her anger. That is all she needed as an answer. "Of course!" She throws her hands up in the air before turning back to the golden bear. "I told you not to follow Scott crazy dream! I'm surprised you haven't been discovered sooner- and you!" She turns angrily to the man, he does not move but his whole body language reveals he is bracing himself for her rage. "You just went on this crazy train?!"

"Don't blame me, lady." He sneers and angrily moves her hand away from his face. "They were in control long before I joined this madhouse."

"And you just found it okay?"

"Hell no!" He exclaims; yet does add. "But I did get over the weirdness when—"

To Kate's surprise Goldie stops him, the man gives the bear one look before saying dismissively. "You have to take that part up with the bots; I'm only an employee after all."

"Trust me, I will take it up with them." Kate turns back to Goldie, pointing angrily at him. "And you better tell me everything."

Goldie simply nods.

* * *

 **Kate somehow turned more.. eh aggressive and adult from when I first wrote her, but I kinda like that change. it gives her personality.  
however I am a bit unsure how much screentime I should give Kate, I never planned her to get any big role in the story. **  
**do you guys want to read more about her or are the short encounters with her good enough?**

 **till next time!**


	87. Chapter 87

**finally I got the time to write this chapter! it needed a lot of back reading since this is a talkback to the chapter where they get Upgraded and also explanation of how Kate thinks their imprint program works. I had to study real life imprinting to write this.  
before I let you read this chapter I wanna thank you all for the patience, my life has gotten busy and so I will have less time to write. also: I cannot write all my waking hours! I want to do other things as well such as working on the audio book, playing Mass effect and I especially wants to play Pokemon Go!**

 **Freddy: so... you have gotten Pokemon Go?**

 ***cries* NOOOO I'm still waiting for the cell phone...!**

 **Freddy: ... eh.. maybe we should just start the story?**

 **darn you slow mailman!**

* * *

After closing and put the Toys to bed Mike joins Jeremy's side at the stage, both watching the uncomfortable looking animatronics standing before Kate. Freddy walks a bit back and forward, trying to come up with the best words of why they did not follow Kate's instructions to find themselves a human manager and instead followed their own vision that they could of lead the restaurant into glory on their own. Freddy just highly doubts Kate will accept their choice, though, but she was only holding them back because of fear what would happen if they got caught being sentient.

"Well?" Kate's voice interrupts his bit wrenching thoughts; Freddy stops his pacing and turns to the quite irritated woman. "Why didn't you do what I told you?" She asks him in an angry tone.

Freddy glance to Goldie, the golden bear gives him an encourage nod and that gives Freddy the nudge he needs for their reason going against her wishes. "I realized—"

"We. " Bonnie interrupts him and Freddy sends him one look before turning back to Kate. "We realized none of really trusted humans taking over our lives again, I would've accepted your suggestion if it had been our father, but a complete stranger?" He shakes his head.

"We spoke a bit back and forward and after a while, we agreed taking father's word literal and do this on our own." Goldie explains Kate in his usual calm tone when everything is okay even though it doesn't look like it.

"Sure we had some problems at the beginning but we figured it out, together." Chica adds and Bonnie nods in agreement beside her.

"And we got some new friends that helped us on the way." Foxy sends a smile towards the two other humans, Mike returns the smile while Jeremy merely shrugs as if he don't really care that he got to be a part of this madhouse.

Freddy smiles inwardly of having his friends support, it gives him the courage turning back to Kate and tells her more determent. "Our father entrusted us with this task and we proved we could do it without the lead from a human."

"Yeah, I mean why else would he make Freddy his heir?" Bonnie asks her grinning, he still finds that little part funny but strange as well.

"I ask myself the same thing..." Kate muses resignedly, she can see their reason but she wishes they haven't done it, but she should've known... the artificial bond they share with Mr. Cawthon is ridiculously strong. "First and I does not mean this as disrespect, but Scott was foolish in entrusting you this task and Freddy that title." As expected the four did not look happy of her talking just a little bad of their so called father, but again, that imprint program is strong. She lifts her hand to stop their defensive words before they even can speak them, fortunately, they have gotten better listing to other people after their Upgrade. "I know it wasn't his fault, he didn't- none of us knew the strength of the imprint program and how far you were willing to follow him. But this is—"

"Hang on," Mike stops Kate for her words of the imprint program caught his attention and it seems she knows more about their programming than the animatronics. "Do you know how much the imprint program affects them?" He always questioned how strong this strange but incredibly important program really is.

Kate turns to Mike, a bit unsure of his interest in the program. "Yes, I and their mechanics did a lot of study in that program. None of us has seen anything like it."

"What's so interesting about our imprinting programming?" Foxy asks her, like his friends, confused about why this seems so important.

With a sight and after caress her temple of what probably is going to be a long night; she replies. "Your A.I is nothing alike to what we have ever seen, no computer humans has created so far is so... flexible and complicated as yours. The closest thing I can put on how your mainframes work; is a human brain."

A sound of a needle can be heard from the humans and animatronics silence, Kate didn't seem surprised by their shock, she was too when she realized that little fact of how such a simple show animatronic computer can turn sentient, but unknowable to her; their silence is because of another reason. "So when we realized your programming was very much like a human's brain" Kate continue. "Of course, we were curious about what made this so called Imprinting program activate and how it works. I can't tell you how it gets activated, but I can tell you that when it happens. The animatronic will get a very strong attachment to the person they imprint on, almost like how an animal or even a human child will towards their parents; except this program is much stronger." She eyes the four younger animatronics. "It explain why you are so strongly attached to Scott and why you obeyed him with little question, he made you feel safe and that probably only strengthen the bond." Kate glances towards the gold ones that have been listing intensely to all these new facts. "It might also explain why some of you consider one of the other as family, although that bond is not as strong as the imprint on Scott" Four of the animatronics eyed each other there.

Mike shift a bit uncomfortably from Kate's words, something that did not go unnoticed from the woman eyes. "Something the matter?" Kate asks him.

Mike didn't answer her, but he didn't really have to. His flustered expression says enough and Bonnie just can't keep his mouth shut about it. "And here you thought they listen because they like you."

"They do like him!" Chica defends Mike before adding grinning to the flustered man. "Haven't you heard what BonBon has been calling him?"

"You made him say it?!" Mike explodes at her, although his tomato red face made it hard to take him seriously. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy burst into laughter, even the gold ones laugh. Freddy's the only one who at least try not to laugh, but he is failing hard.

Confused over this Kate glance to Goldie who explains with a chuckle. "The Toys imprinted on him and lately Chica thought it was funny making them call Mike "dad."" Grinning he glances to the flustered man. "Took him quite a while making them stop calling him that."

"Much of the rest of us amusement." Bonnie whispers down to Foxy and both starts laughing again, completely ignoring Mike's death glare.

"I did hope they would imprint on you and Spring." Kate remarks, not sure if she should be impressed or worried another human succeed making a group of animatronics imprint on him.

"They had trust issues with humans, worse than we had." Chica explains, nodding to the still red headed Mike. "That's why we asked Mike to let them imprint on him."

Guess she can look past this one, it does seem that the animatronics trusts this Mike. "Alright, but would you do me a favor?" She turns to the young man, giving him a firm look.

"Eh, sure?" Mike replies unsure of what he can do for the one who knows more about the animatronics programming than any of them.

"Make sure to teach them not harm anyone because of you." Kate eyes the gang. "Those four were quite troublesome when it came to their 'father'."

"You would be angry too if someone kept trash talking your father." Chica scowls at her. The boys nod in agreement.

Kate lets out a small sight. "I know, but you do have a tendency to forget your strength when it comes to protecting those you care about, especially when it came to Scott." She softly but quite determent points out for them, they might not remember it but Kate still remembers how little reason they needed to attack people back in the past.

Jeremy and Mike glances to one another, probably thinking the same thing of how deadly the animatronics can get if they lose control. Before Kate can return to the main topic, Jeremy just has to know. "Has Spring and Goldie imprinted on someone?" He barely notices the ear twitch Spring made by this question, but he chose to see that twitch unimportant, for now at least.

Kate didn't notice nor did understand the connection between the hare and Jeremy, so she simply explains Jeremy like she would with anyone who knew of the robots sentience. "I have a theory they might have imprinted on Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy but unlike those four and probably the Toys, their imprinting doesn't seem as strong as Freddy and the others has towards Scott. It could explain why they have this big brother relationship with the "younger" robots, but from what I know; they never felt any need to imprint on a human."

"We are grownups after all." Spring smirks down to her. "We can look out for ourselves."

"Oh really?" Jeremy turns to his brother. "I had no idea you could handle yourself as you act like a five-year-old most of the goddamm time."

Spring grins at that comment. "I'll do my best."

"...Moron." Jeremy snorts unimpressed, looking ridiculously grumpy when Spring starts laughing.

Amazed how well Jeremy and Spring seem to get along, Kate calms a bit further down knowing the animatronics has found themselves some good human alliance, oh yeah, speaking of Spring. "Oh, before I forget; Spring how are your programming doing?" Last time she saw him, Spring wasn't quite the calm and playful animatronic she sees now. Unfortunately, she and the others did not have the time of trying cleaning his mainframe for possible virus or bugs that might have been the cause of his... unstable state.

Spring ears drop by the question but he did answer it even though he did not know Kate in person. "Still having a few problems, but my family is helping me getting through it."

"That's good, but I suggest you let your mechanic— I mean Marion look at you." Kate suggests, still having trouble getting to terms with the marionette actually being their mechanic.

She notices the confused look on both Jeremy and Mike and thinks she might as well spare them the question. "When we found Spring he was... well not in the greatest shape. His body wasn't really the problem; his mind was, though. I suspect it was a virus or damage thanks to mold but before we could check, Marion for some odd reason insisted he did the major cleaning on Spring."

"Why?" Jeremy asks suspiciously of the woman's choice. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who gives a shit." And calls loudly out towards the Parts and Service where the said puppet is often hiding. "I am not sorry saying that so come at me you stupid puppet!"

Kate blinks at that action, more so as both Spring and Bonnie snicker at the blond's 'courage'. Turning back to the woman with a laidback, Jeremy asks with a raised brow. "Now, did you let him?"

"He didn't really give me any choice." Kate shiver of that memory from those few times she interacted with the puppet, she has never liked Marion and only gave him an upgrade because he was part of the company. "He can... be quite persuasive when he wants to..."

"Know the feeling." Mike muses, he has been dealing with Marion long enough to know the darker side of that puppet.

"I didn't fancy the thought, especially not when Marion had several occasions tried attacking me and the crew. But he did make a good point that Spring's suit was probably contamination and we wouldn't be able to do proper repairs with protection suits. So I gave in to his demand and asked our mechanics to give him the programs of building another animatronic." Kate lets out a small sight. "Probably the reason why he can take the role of your mechanic. But he did at least do the job and after a few weeks, we could do the upgrade on Spring without the risk of infection... or getting attacked." The last she adds with a low voice, she has been quite scared of th animatronics before the Upgrade.

Spring did not ask any further about this subject, he does remember about this, how Marion always made sure he could see the others and thus gave him the will to fight the insanity the truth of being human can cause. He also knows why Marion wanted to be the one cleaning him, the puppet did clearly know of the corps that had been inside of him... "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble..." He apologizes, feeling bad he has been endangering the mechanics.

"Don't." Kate tells him a bit hard making the hare give her an odd look. "You're not the one at fault to your unstable state but those idiots who threw you and Fredbear into storage. Fredbear were in a pretty bad state as well." She nods to Goldie.

"Don't remind me." Goldie muses while touching his still missing left eye. "Being blind and mostly limb was such a hassle, especially with this bunch." He smirks to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy there all shift a bit sheepish at this little reminder how much trouble they have caused for the golden bear in their former home. "A question if I may?" Goldie turns back to Kate, she nods in permission and he asks. "Did you also give us the knowledge repairing and building new bodies?"

Kate blinks at the question but does nonetheless answer the golden bear. "No, the only program close to what you're asking is your Anatomy scan." And explains as everyone including the two humans look dumbfounded at her. "It's nothing big really, it merely makes you aware or your own bodies like humans are towards their own. The team and I thought it would be best you got it so you would be more self-aware of your own bodies. Like giving you better balance and awareness of your strength, just to name a few."

"Is this anatomy scan program connected to our pain register as well?" Freddy asks with the feeling that Kate did never intend giving them the ability to build themselves human bodies.

"Well, it is more or less. But everything is connected to your new mainframe." Kate replies, getting a little confused how they know about this program. "But I never intended you would be aware of that program or that you could adapt it into self-preservation... I admit it does scare me a bit." The last she remarks true to her words that hearing this does scare her knowing she made them way more human than she ever intended.

"What did you intend to give them when you rebuild them?" Jeremy asks

Kate walks over to one of the tables, she feels a bit overwhelmed by this new info of how much the animatronics has adapted from the last time she saw them. "You must understand, all of you." She feels a bit bad telling them this but they do deserve the truth. "You are the only sentient robots ever discovered, so many people, very smart people were interested in you. Under your upgrades, many scientific mechanics for advanced robots came to study you, and several of those tests they did could be considered brutal if it was towards a human being. One of those tests we ran on you under the upgrades were your awareness to pain." She still remembers how excited and even confused everyone was to this discovery and no matter how much they tried, this awareness to pain never worked on anything other than these animatronics and they could never fully remove the pain awareness, only make it stronger. "We ran a lot of those tests because... well, we simply couldn't understand how you guys fully functioned. I still don't understand it." Kate admits to the group.

"That's horrible." Chica says horrified of this news, the others look appalled by this as well.

"Why did you let them do that to us?" Freddy asks Kate angry, the thought of the pain he and his friends went through was merely for satisfying a bunch of people's curiosity anger him.

Kate lets out a sigh before explaining. "Because you are special, and it lies in human being curious of anything new. They wanted to understand what made you tick, so to speak." She lands her eyes on each of the surrounding animatronics. "But more importantly: without them, you wouldn't have been half as good as you are today. Mr. Cawthon only had scraped enough money for the storehouse and maybe a new makeover for you. Your upgrades weren't cheap." She removes her eyes away from them, even today; she doesn't really regret her choice for this better Upgrade. "I know it was wrong putting you through all of that but I wanted more than just giving you new suits. I and my team could easily see you had so much more potential, only held back by the lack of equipment. That's why I made the lie that we had build different robots that could calculate different things such as pain, sense of emotions; yes even proper monitor movements. I only revealed a little about you to every person that came, I wasn't that stupid telling them what you truly are but it did give me the financial and equipment you needed for a proper upgrade." But maybe she had been too good as the animatronics has adapted past the limit she and the mechanics thought they would have.

"And no one got aware of their sentient?" Mike asks, having a bit hard believing no one of those scientific mechanics didn't catch wind of his friends little secret. He blinks confusedly when Kate let out a dark laughter. "That's the sweet thing dealing with the too-smart-for-their-own-good scientists. They are so busy with what they know that they rarely look past their bubble of knowledge."

A snort from Jeremy, followed by: "You played a dangerous game missy." The blond is not happy knowing that this woman has been harming and even endangered his brother and the other robots.

"I'm aware, but so are they." Kate remarks nodding to the animatronics.

The gang eye one another all probably thinking the same thing, with a nod from the three others Freddy says. "I guess we can forgive you for your choice, if.. well..." He takes his hat off and begins playing a bit with it. "You can forgive us ignoring your advice."

Kate turns to them, thinking that she can live with that deal. "I think I can compromise." She smiles to them and with this small tension gone, she would like her own curiosity satisfied. "The question Fredbear made; does it mean you can rebuild yourselves?"

This time and to Kate's confusions, all animatronics, and human gives off a bit strange aura as if none really know how to explain this. "What?" She asks them.

"We can only barely rebuild ourselves." Spring finally speaks and gesture at Goldie still broken state. "If we could, I am sure Goldie would've been repaired himself by now."

"So why this sudden tension?" Kate asks, she's getting more confused by this tension between the animatronics.

Bonnie turns to Freddy, ears slightly down in sign of his uncertainty. "Should we tell her?" The question that is probably on everyone's mind.

Freddy thinks about it: he trusts Kate that's for sure, yet this isn't as simple as first thought. She did do some rather bad stuff against him and his friends but it was only so they could get a good future. He eyes the woman, the first human beside their father he and his friends came to trust, the woman that made the life they have now possible. "She deserves the truth." He finally says and asks Kate to sit down. With her on a chair, Freddy struggles for words how to say this. He feels like he got a bunch of birds trapped in his suit. Okay, better just get this over with. "Kate, our sentient is not because of an accidently bug or programming" The woman blinks at this statement but does let the bear continue. Freddy begins playing with his hat again, nervous how she would react to this but here goes nothing. "I know it might sound crazy but... we all are— you remember all those incidents throughout this company's lifetime? All those deceased people are still around— what I am trying to say is... we're those deceased humans, our spirits possess these robotic suits— that's why we're the only sentient robots in existence."

A long awkward silence land over the whole room, everyone from the restaurant waiting with tension for Kate's response to this. Kate stares wide-eyed at Freddy and without a word she turns to Jeremy and Mike, both looking at her with the worry of she wouldn't believe the bear. Kate did at first not believe Freddy and would've thought it has been him joking, but after have looked at Mike and Jeremy she knows he spoke the truth, which only made her past choice to the Upgrade so much worse. "Oh my god." She gasps and hides her face with her hands. Other than that, she didn't speak thanks to the mere shock of this, in her eyes, a horrible truth.

* * *

 **can we all just forget me having a freakout with pokemon *sheepish chuckle* I can handle it, I'm not edicted or anything.**

 **Freddy: *gives me a Yeah right look***

 **okay, back to FNAF. Kate is much in this chapter but I cannot tell you her personality as I often just gives my oc's a main personality traits and then lets them evolve into a person as I write them. often feels like I'm getting to know a real person every time they show up. so how do you think she is as a person? I would like to know. and also: does the explanation of their Upgrade make sense?**

 **if you must excuse me, I'm going to "borrow" a teacher's cell phone, I hear it has Pokemon Go.**

 **Freddy: you have a serious problem..**

 **till next time!**


	88. Chapter 88

**I think things are getting back to normal for me but since I'm often very tired at Wednesday's, I will now try and submit chapters at Thursday's instead.**

 **to wes27: thanks I'm glad you like the chapter. but no, I am not putting Sister Location into this story. if I ever write about Sister Location it will be in a Facing the Past 2 or something.**

 **to STW: soon, but in the future, comments about Heritage should happen in that fanfic. it helps me keep track on each comment I get.**

 **to Verry confuse: should I feel sorry or proud that my fanfic has confused you?**

 **to Nightmare Bonnie: again, keep Herritage comments to that fanfic's page.**  
 **I will see if I can find a suitable spot for that song. and thanks for explaining me how you see Kate, it's funny reading how people see her when I didn't really give her a personality. sorry for your eyesight, I know to the urge keep on reading on a good story, but you should try and relax with the reading; this story is not going anywhere.**

 **as the rest of you awesome people: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kate didn't return to the restaurant the next couple of days and that did worry the animatronics as none of are sure what her standpoint of their true origin, but there aren't really anything they can do about her absence. None of them know where Kate lives, so all they can do is hope for the best. Besides, there are other things there need their attention. One of those things are the Toys or rather telling them about the ability to build and change into human form.

Mike and Goldie took that task and they got mixed result from the kid animatronics.

To their relief the Toys didn't get angry about this news, they listen and only once and a while questioned further on the subject. That did make it a bit easier for Mike, he feared they would get angry he and the older animatronics kept this secret from them, but no; they didn't really seem to mind. So after having explained them about the whole thing, Mike begins helping them build their new forms. It's there the problems appeared, none of the Toys show any real interest in building their human forms, in fact, Mike gets the feeling they find this whole deal incredible boring. One of them especially quickly got very agitated over what the point is in all of this.

"This is stupid!" Vixey finally snaps after Marion for the second time tried to explain to her how she should give her robotic form the right shape. Enraged and confused Vixey storms out from the room. Mike glances to the three others and can see that they too are close to the breaking point, BobBon the most as he looks like close to tears. Theo looks irritated but does try keeping his cool and Chiara just looks bored, only has "woken up" when Vixey had begun yelling.

Mike lets out a sight, this is harder than he thought... he strokes his hand through his hair and with yet another sight; he lets the three others leave. None of them complain and leaves the room so fast that it almost feels like they really hate doing this. But why? He thought they would love getting the chance going outside and explore the world.

The man eyed the puppet but the only response he got from Marion is a deadpan That-went-well look. Seeing the puppet is no help, Mike leaves the room, thinking he better speak with this issue with one of the 'grownups'.

"I had hoped they at least would- I don't know." Mike groans tiredly to the golden bear after have told him about the yet another failed attempt at getting the kid animatronics to build their human shapes. He wants to have them build those human forms so they can get outside like the others and he has told them about it. But it doesn't seem like that's enough. They are completely lacking interests in the outside world. What is he missing? "Is I doing something wrong?" Mike asks the oldest of the animatronics.

Goldie can see why none of the Toys find any interest in this project like him and the others did and it isn't because of their displeasure past with humans. He has seen such behavior before in the past when he and Spring taught Freddy and the others how to speak with hands. Mike did the mistake of thinking the Toys are thinking rational like an adult. "Have you tried making this into a game instead a chore?" He asks the man. His years of experience with children; both human and animatronic has taught this old bear that children really dislike doing something without it having any purpose to it. If it's a chore then make sure there is a reward the kid can look forward to or just find any purpose in doing the said task. For the Toys; there is no purpose or reward in this little project, only a bunch of frustrations.

Mike blinks at the bear's suggestion. "A game?" What is Goldie thinking? How can he make something this important into a mere game? "Goldie this isn't exactly—"

"I get the feeling you never got to handle kids before the Toys." Goldie chuckling interrupts the young man and explains. "You're making this into a goalless chore." Mike opens his mouth and the golden bear lifts his hand to stop him. "They don't see any purpose in this as we did; they see no reason in going outside when they have a whole field, forest and a lake they can explore without worrying about getting spotted. You can tell them about meeting new humans and they will question what's the difference from those out there to them they meet in here. So, make it into a game, make it fun or just a bit interesting."

Make sense, he guess but... Mike crosses his arms. "How do I make something like this into a game?" But all Goldie did is: "Speak with Freddy, I am sure he has a few ideas." So Mike has to find Freddy and ask what the heck his golden brother is talking about.

When explaining this to Freddy, Mike is not sure he should get more confused or annoyed when Freddy starts chuckling of what seems obvious but what he clearly cannot see. At least Freddy is nice enough to help him out with the Toys and after having them gathered at the drawing table. Freddy hands each a different form of a puzzle, much to Mike's and the Toys confusions. "Try and solve them, it doesn't matter which one you chose."

The kids did it and at first they are a bit hesitant but after a while, they each found their favorite puzzle and got some fun out from it. Theo likes the 3D puzzle and even though he struggled and needed help several times, he did proudly show Freddy and Mike his finish star-shaped puzzle. Vixey and BonBon are more into the picture puzzles and really found it fun seeing what picture would arrive from the pieces. Chiara is like Theo in forming a shape from many pieces but unlike Theo who prefer solving the puzzle itself, she finds it way funnier creating something out from nothing like the Lego Freddy brought them. With each of these puzzles done, Freddy asks them. "Did you like these puzzles?" They nod and Freddy asks them. "What did you like about them?"

"I like the many pieces suddenly turned into a figure!" Theo grins, already trying to solve the next 3D puzzle on the table.

"I like the pretty picture it forms." BonBon shyly says and smiles at Vixey when she says loudly. "Yeah! What he says, although I found it funnier putting it together!"

"Me too." Chiara nods and remarks with a nod at the house like building she made from the Lego. "Like, creating something out from mere blocks."

Freddy nods, satisfied in their answers. "Good, then let's get back to those human shapes." And can't help but laugh at all their faces drop by just the words.

Mike doesn't speak, even though he is unsure what Freddy is going with this he is sure his friend has something up on his sleeves, or so to speak.

Freddy did have a purpose to those puzzles and he is pretty sure the Toys would get a bit more enthusiasm after this. "What? I thought you said you liked those puzzles." He teases them friendly.

Theo starts pouting annoyed from getting teased, but he's not the one that starts speaking, surprisingly it is BonBon. "But... they are nothing like.. like these puzzles." He gestures towards the puzzles on the table. the others nod in agreement.

"Sure they are!" Freddy counter, still friendly, though. "They are exactly like a puzzle."

The Toys blink unsure of this statement, even Mike is not sure what Freddy is talking about; so the older bear explains. "There are lots of pieces you need to set properly together to form a picture or in this case a full figure."

"But it is so hard!" Vixey groans, she still hasn't gotten over the frustrations she felt from their last try.

Freddy can't argue on that, he fully remembers how frustrated he was at how the artifact skin refused to get where he wanted it. "I know, trust me I and everyone else- except Mike and Jeremy but only because they suck." Mike sends him an annoyed glare for that remark which made the Toys giggle. Freddy grins but does turn back to the kids, promising them. "But I and the others will help you with this puzzle. And do you want to know the sweet of this puzzle is?" They shake their heads, now with more interest in this seemly new mysterious. Freddy's grins widen. "You decide how your own puzzle will look like in the end."

"Can I give mine fox ears?" Vixey asks hopefully.

Freddy laughs slightly at this one and has to say. "Sorry, but humans doesn't have fox ears. Let me rephrase my last words: you can make them looks anything human, so no animal appearance."

"Aww~" Vixey pouts, fortunately, she did not look really heartbroken about it.

Freddy watches the Toys for a few seconds and thinks he got them hooked on the project. "So what do you say? Ready for this puzzle?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Why not?"

"O-Okay."

Freddy glances to Mike with what the man only can call a 'victories smirk' across his face. The man huff. "Showoff" Mike elbows the bear, then ignores the victory smirking bear and claps his hands to the kids. "Okay, kids. Let's get started, on your- eh puzzles." And the Toys follows him back to the Parts and Service. Mike glances back to Freddy, the bear gives him a thump up which he returns with a faint smile. It seems he still has a lot to learn how to be around kids, or rather; he should try and think more flexible, or just ask a friend for help. Guess also adults can learn a thing or two from a kid. 

* * *

**yay the Toys are finally getting their human shapes! I haven't yet drawn their human forms as I am still pretty busy. but when they are out on my DeviantART page; I will let you know.**

 **before the next chapter comes out, I am curious what you guys think are the Toys background story. like what kind of family they came from and what their names might be.**

 **would be really funny if some of you guessed right, I will definitely give a shout out to the person who did.**

 **till next time**


	89. Chapter 89

t **he guess some of you made were really good, however only one of you guessed almost 100% right.** Technomastermarion1987 **you is the one whose guess on the Toys past came the closet. congratulation, the only thing you guessed wrong were their names and how many siblings Vixey's human would have.**

 **to KalypsoKari87: I think most people make the Toys adult, but I'm not sure.**  
 **wow, that would be the first time anyone actually draw something to my fanfics. if you do make fanart of this I would really like to see it. to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: heh heh, Freddy can be such a troll when he wants to. and I hope you will like the Toys bodies. haven't drawn them yet**

 **to STW: both the Shadows exists, Shadow Freddy has already made an appearance as Nightmare, those two are the same entity in this AU.**  
 **Shadow Bonnie has made a short appearance in one of the past chapters and I am planning making i return in a future chapter.**

 **and now I think I have been stalling enough, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Biib! Biib! biit- click. Mike groans, still rather sleepy but does get up from bed. Well aware if he closes his eyes he will fall asleep again and he can't have that. These past weeks has been really busy, at least the stress is over as Scott has been moved to a hospital closer to Freddy's and the Toys has finally build their human shapes, they tested them out yesterday and it had both been exciting and nerve-wrecking. Goldie did warn him that the Toys own electric pulses might not accept the bodies they have build to themselves as they got a lot of help from him and Marion, it did happen for Goldie the first time he and Marion build his first body. Fortunately everything went fine and the kids seemed okay with their new forms although not as excited at Mike has been. Freddy told Mike that they should test the Toys forms further today and Mike thought it was a good idea. He still does for he is still not up to celebrating his own birthday. Yes it is his birthdgy today and he hasn't been able to enjoy any of his birthdays since the day his friends got murdered. Sure Freddy did tease him that he would like to change that and Mike kinda hope the bear's words held any promise, and yet, he doesn't want to be another stress factor to his friends. They have enough to worry about already so hopefully, if they have planned anything it won't be too much. They sure haven't made any signs of planning anything big.

Honestly he didn't really expect them to remember his birthday either.

Someone did remember his birthday, though and that is kinda a surprise as Steve drops a small package in front of his cereal with: "Thought you might like this."

Mike reaches out for this pretty bad wrapped in present and can't help but smile of the gift from his roommate. It's two CD's of mixed songs and he's pretty sure he will listen to at least half of the songs every time he's bored. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He thanks the red haired but there is something that boggles his mind. He doesn't remember he ever told Steve about his birthday date. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Steve lets out a small laugh. "Your uptight friend told me last week."

"I didn't know you spoke with Sean." Mike blinks to raise a brow when Steve starts laughing again.

"We don't. He and I accidently bombed into one another in the local mall, I didn't really mean to chat with him but I figure I stayed." He starts making a smile Mike knows a bit too well.

"Let me guess; Rena was with him." Mike asks although it is more in a matter of fact. Steve does, after all, get that look when he's thinking about girls and it seems Steve is still trying to make a move on Rena.

Steve nods grinning. "Hell yeah! And I gotta say; she looked really cute in a dress."

Mike deadpan face did not change, only his eyes show what he really feels about his roommate show such interest in Rena. He still has feelings for her but is too afraid to make any move in fear he will lose her friendship.

"Anyway." Steve returns back to his small story. "Sean told me what he and his cute sister were doing; that's why I got date on your birthday."

Ws Sean and Rena shopping for his birthday? Guess Sean didn't forget after all, and knowing about this did make this man pretty curious. "Do you know what they bought?"

"Sorry, but Rena asked me to keep it as a secret." Steve explains dreamlike, probably thinking about Rena "You know, I would fight a bear if she asked me."

"Sure." And Mike pretty sure what bear Steve will be fighting if that turns into a reality. Finishing his breakfast and making ready for the day, Mike leaves the apartment with his two new CD's in his bag. About 5 minutes waiting, Jeremy picks him up and both drives the Freddy's. Mike is not sure he should be disappointed or tell himself that of course Jeremy does not know today is his birthday, he haven't told the man anything. He doubt Rena has said anything either, only to Sean but that' because he's her brother. So why does he feels so disappointed? He never told his birthday date to anyone, so this is his own darn fault.

Jeremy sends Mike a small glance before turning his eyes back to the route. "Today is going to get busy." He starts the conversation, not caring if Mike answers him or not. "Besides from the Toys, I hear Chica has influence the menu list with more summer food and knowing her I bet she or Martin will ask you helping carrying some of the food boxes."

"Okay, sounds interesting." Mike muse, getting more the feeling that this day will be like any other. It should be expected, he should be happy Sean didn't try an pull out a party just for him...

"Not sure it is interesting but I'm certain I will try that fruit pie Chica has made." Jeremy says and adds with a smirk towards the gloom looking brunette. "Maybe also that new pizza she made as well. I usually don't like pizza but she really knows how to make quality food."

Mike didn't answer him this time.

Jeremy gives the young man a small glance. "Speaking of quality, could you speak with Bonnie? He keeps complaining about a certain tune he can't hit correctly and if I hear one more word about it I swear I will hit him with that guitar of his."

Ignoring the threat comment. "Sure, but why not tell him yourself?" Mike asks, not really interested, he only asks out of politeness. Jeremy snorts but only answers as he drive the car into the employee parking lot. "I don't know anything about music, at least you know what he's talking about." The blond leaves the car and walks towards the building with Mike not far behind, the blond stops at the door. "You do play on guitar like he does right?"

Mike nods, he does know how to play on a guitar but even with Bonnie's real sister's teaching; he's no way near Bonnie's league. "I do." He passes the man and answers as he opens the door. "But I don't think I—"

"SURPRISE!"

Mike jumps startled and take several moments to realize why every animatronic of Freddy's has thrown confetti at him. When he does Mike turns baffled to Jeremy who is grinning like a moron. "Did you really think we forgot?" The blond asks him.

Jeremy admit that it had been hard keeping the poker face on while driving, the face Mike made in the car looked too much like a kid just being denied Christmas.

The young man opens his mouth but didn't have the chance saying anything before he got smacked down by four eager kid animatronics. "This is from us!" Chiara hands- more shoving the present she and the three other of the Toys have for him into his face.

Bonnie laughs at the sight. "It would be a bit easier if you didn't suffocate him." And Chica made them step a bit away from the man. Able to breathe again, Mike takes the kids present and can't help but smile at the jacket with mismass of several patterns from each of the Toys. It is certainly not the one he would wear to parties but it is a sweet gift nonetheless. "Thanks, I really like it." He smiles to the four kid animatronics who all beam, happy he likes their gift.

Mike didn't take on the jacket, it is too hot for that so after he placed it on the table along with Steve's gift he turns to his four friends where Freddy hands him a tiny present. Curious Mike opens it and gasp at what it has inside. Keys to a vehicle. "You didn't." He looks up to his friends, flabbergasted.

"Don't worry, we didn't buy you a car." Freddy remarks smirking.

He nods to Foxy and the fox fetches at dark blue scooter with a flaming node sticker on each side. Even though it is not a car Mike is still very baffled and happy of the gift, it did make the Toys gift make more sense. He runs to the scooter, looking at every inch of it. Turning away from his new scooter to his four friends. "Thank you, I-" he can't believe they did this for him, no one has ever giving him anything like this. "I love it."

"Good, for you won't get such an expensive present next year." Freddy remarks grinning, Mike returns the grin. "I've figured."

"Don't forget the safety part." Spring says and Goldie hands him another present, the size and what Spring said made it pretty obvious what this is. Mike unwraps the helmet, dark blue like the scooter. "Thanks." he smiles to the two gold ones.

"You better get that helmet to proper fit that head of yours." Jeremy says and begins dragging the scooter outside along with a once again confused Mike.

"Huh? Why?" the young man asks.

"The party is not held here." The blond simple replies and returns back to the building to help the animatronics with the last packing.

Moments later, Kate's car drives into the lot with Rena. For a second Mike thought this would blow the animatronics cover when Rena begins asking of her brother after have congratulated him, but it seems Freddy fortunately thought that one through as he and every animatronic joined them in their human forms.

"You'll follow Jeremy's car, savy?" Daniel tells Mike smiling and they are off. Mike follows Jeremy's car, wondering where this birthday would be held.

He got his answer when the cars stopped near an inlet nearby a small village. The group helped each other packing out and not long after, everyone can enjoy Jenna's fruit cake that as always; taste delicious.

While eating, Rena gives her present to Mike which is a poster of one of his favorite bands, remarking that his room's walls are too boring to look at.

After the cake, Mike and Rena didn't get much change talking with the others as the kids wanted to investigate the water.

"I didn't know your friends had younger siblings." Rena says a bit confused to Mike while following the quite exciting kids down to the water. Sean did tell her that each of the kids is in family with the three others and since they adored Mike, he didn't think it was fair to deny them this party.

Sean did also give Mike a suitable backup story which he is happy he can use now. "I only met them recently, but they have got quite attached to me."

"I wonder why." Rena teases him but has to ask. "What's their name? Sean told me, but I forgot."

"The girl playing chicken with the water is Assury." Mike points at Vixey human form, to everyone's surprise Vixey just refused getting the same skin color as most others, like Sean she wanted a darker skin tone but her skin color is way closer to people from the East which looks a bit strange with her almost white hair. Kate brought him old papers and missing person posters which gave the reason for the young fox's skin choice. Vixey or Assury as she was named as human had been from Turkey or that area of the East. Accounting to the missing poster, she has been the only girl with a bunch of brothers and even though her family has been poor, her true family loved her to no end and still stubbornly searching for their lost sister and daughter.

"The two over there." Mike points at the two almost inseparable of BonBon and Chiara there are trying to build a sand castle from the picture Mike showed them over his laptop. Chiara looks pretty much like a human vision of her animatronic form with long blond hair and blue eyes. BonBon's in the other hand has tried his very best in looking as normal as possible with his dull green eyes and rabbit blue hair color. "Their names are Leo and Sally."

When he suggested their real human names to those two BonBon for some strange reason hesitated taking the name as his own. Something about he didn't want to make 'that nice lady' sadder, but he did eventually accept the name. Chica had to explain Mike the reason and he wasn't sure he should feel sad or happy that BonBon actually has met his mother and father and helped his mother get over her grief just for a short moment. Also Mike and the others quickly came to realize why those two shares such a tight relationship with one another, Chiara and BonBon are inherently siblings. So if those two ever get romantic feelings for one another as Chica and Bonnie did, well... hopefully they knows about their past before they get in that mental age.

"And the last... where is he?" Mike muses, scanning the small beach for the usual young bear. He found the bit chubby boy poking at something on the ground. "Ah, there he is. That's Peter, he might act tough but he is actually a really sensitive kid." Mike explains Rena, happy that that usual bear's anger issues has more or less gone away. From all the info they found on the Toys past, Mike is sure Theo's human past is the saddest one. Unlike the three others who had families who loved them very much, Theo or Peter has not been as fortunate. Sure his parents did send out missing posters like the rest and did make a big fuss about it, but she has also been the first to stop. According to the files Kate found, Peter's family is rich but very busy, it did make Mike understand why Theo has been so attention seeking and sought it the wrong way. Causing trouble might have been his only way to get any attention from his parents when he was human. It's sad knowing that his life actually got better after his death...

"Mike?" Rena blinks, noticing the sad look on her friend's face. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Mike gives her a bit fake smile before turning his eyes back to Peter; he can't help but laugh the boy jumps startled, having a crab hanging from his finger. The bit chubby boy gets it off but does look conflicted over something as he glares after the crap, Mike knows what he's conflicted about and with a "One moment." He walks over to the usual bear.

Rena watches her childhood friend comfort Peter and can't help but smile at the scene, it is soo cute!

"Rena!"

She turns to... what is their names again... oh right, Sally and Leo. "Yes?" She asks them and the boy Leo asks her with a eager shyness. "Wou-Would you help.. help us with the sand castle?" Rena nods but can't help but think that BonBon might have gotten a bit of this boy's personality; it seems every animatronics personality is from someone working at Freddy's. She walks over to the two kids and helps them with the sand castle while keeping an eye out on the Eastern girl play in the water. She can't remember the name on that one but is pretty sure which one of the animatronics is based on her. Vixey sure has gotten that girl's recklessness.

"Assury! Don't go further out!" Mike calls with the boy Peter close behind. The dark skinned and soaked to the skin girl turns to them and mindfully walks a bit further back to shore before she returns playing with the waves again. It's like she has never seen waves before, Rena can't help but think. She turns to Mike. "is this their first time at a beach?"

"Yeah." Mike nods.

It didn't take long before Sean, Jenna, Daniel and Tim join them near the water as they all got a little tired of just talking. Jenna joins Assury out with the water along with Tim which did quickly turn into a game of splashing water at one another, or rather the two girls teaming up against Tim.

Sean joins Rena and the rest of the kids with the sand castle and even helps them make moat as well. While they keep the kids entertained, Mike and Daniel exchange story ideas to the pirate show and also share a few jokes to one another.

While the "kids" enjoys themselves, Jeremy is trying to start the grill he brought but he can't get the darn coal lit and Martin's nagging is not making it any better. "It doesn't matter where the paper is." He argue but Martin keeps being stubborn. "Yes it does, you need to put it in between the coal. Every moron knows that."

"Are you calling me a moron?!"

"Yup, a smart person would have lit the coal by now."

"Can't you just put oil on it?" Calem suggests although it is more meant as a joke and if he meant it, the two Fitzgerald didn't hear him anyway. Chuckling the usual golden bear turns to Kate who has ever since the reveal of what they are become really quiet. "Everything well Miss Caito?" He asks her worried.

Kate eyes him shortly before she turns her eyes back to the others playing at the beach, they all look so... she turns away from the scene at the water. "How can you be so content?"

Calem blinks of her words, even Jeremy and Martin turns to her.

"You are death people, trapped inside artificial bodies that have been mistreated and downright tortured... most human would not be able to- from all you have been through.." She eyes Calem, trying her best not shredding tears. "How can you live like nothing is wrong?"

"It's not like everything is alright, we have been struggling and some of us has even snapped at some point." Calem starts carefully; he glances to Martin before turning back to Kate. "But thanks to you and Mr. Cawthon, we got the chance to a better life. A chance to live again."

"As close we can come to live anyway." Martin says with a weak smile.

"You are alive, don't make it more complicated for me." Jeremy remarks, causing Martin to laugh. "Everything is complicated for you."

"Shut up and help me with this bloody grill."

Kate eyes the two brothers for a moment, wishing she could take all of this in a more relaxing manner... but she can't, she can't see anything but trapped spirits that tries to act like nothing is wrong when everything clearly is. She can see they are happy, they are not suffering. But she just can't change how wrong she think all of this is, how wrong she has been...

After the grill food and a single birthday song, it is time to head home and while dragging his new scooter downstairs to the apartments basement, Mike is 100% sure that today has been the best birthday he has ever been through and he is so happy his friends did this for him.

"How was the day?" Steve asks him when he walks into the apartment, only slightly turning away from the television. Mike smile hasn't faltered once all day and is pretty sure his cheeks will hurt tomorrow but that's so much worth it!

"It has been great." And he is so happy he has such wonderful friends to make a once depressive day into something great again.

* * *

 **did you like the Toys human backgrounds? also** wes27 **suggested a beach trip some time back, thought it would fit perfectly into Mike's birthday.**

 **comments on thoughts, suggestions or just something random is always welcome.**

 **till next time!**


	90. Chapter 90

**I would like to say a few words after this chapter, so please read them when you're done reading the chapter.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: thank you and I will try but it might be a bit of a problem. I will explain in the notes after this chapter.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I glad you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing that birthday. did first write it happen in the restaurant but thought it would be too boring.**  
 **ha ha! even Mike knows how to make sad puppy eyes.**

 **enjoy this chapter**

* * *

A day like any other, well almost like any other. Mike did have one other place he should be than the restaurant today. He has a promise to keep with Sean.

Mike sits down and eats his cereal in silence, he is the only one in the apartment today and he admit that he doesn't really like the silence. He knows where his roommate is: to a festival with one of his friends and Steve did say he would return today, probably only tonight if he knows that guy right. Before Steve left for the festival, he and Mike did something they never really have done in the past; they spoke to one another. Sure, him and Steve has made several conversations through the time they have known one another but not like the one they had a few days ago.

"I'm not sure what's worst; you being mega depre or a really weird workaholic." Steve had started the conversation after Mike once again has returned home late.

Mike has, of course, chuckled at that remark and made his own inside the kitchen. "Someone has to pay the bills, I doubt you're quitting that television pack for the extra bucks."

"Darn right you are." Steve agreed, again having his eyes on the television screen. The conversation ended more or less there, but Mike didn't really see any wrong in that since their conversations often only lasted that long. So while listing to the commentator over the television, Mike mixed some noodles with a little sauce powder; not really in the mood for a bigger meal. With the food done, he began eating it at the table and remarked only for the heck of it. "You do know you can watch sport on the computer."

Steve lets out a snort but did take the bait for another small conversation, "Sure but it is not the same."

"So it is your small guilty pleasure?"

The red haired laughed for that comment. "Whatever suits your boat, mate. Say;" Steve glanced back to the eating brunette. "Have you gotten some free time?"

That comment took Mike a bit off guard. "I got enough, why?" The red haired never seemed to have cared when he got a small vacation or not.

Steve shrugged. "Just wondering if Sean made you work yourself to the bone, he doesn't seem to be the type but you'll never know."

"Actually, it was Sean who chased me home tonight." Mike remarked the usual bear thought he was safe enough going home and have some personal time for a chance.

Steve busted into laughter. "Never heard that one before!" He said trough his fit of laugher when finally getting himself under control the red haired said. "Nice knowing someone actually looks after you."

Mike couldn't reply to that comment for he honestly didn't know what he could have said, holding a conversation with the red haired this long had been strange enough. But Mike had no intention of stopping it now; it felt nice actually talking with the guy he lives with. "Speaking of free time, are you getting any from your workplace?"

"Just got some." Steve smiled and once again turned away from the television. "I and a new pal of mine are leaving for a few days."

Not something unusual, but this was the first time Steve actually told him such things face to face, usually only a note told the red-haired would be gone for a few days.

"It's a festival, topic; sport of course." Steve continued. "But some of the biggest baseball stars actually appears to this one."

"Sounds like a huge chance for an autograph." Mike said as interested he could make himself sound, he didn't have any interest into sport but he could image the feeling of meeting a huge sport star would be like him meeting his favorite band in person.

"That and maybe a picture." Steve grinned. "So you'll have the apartment for yourself in a few days, you can take a girlfriend home if you like."

"I don't have any." Mike countered but he cannot stop the heat or the redness on his face. Steve laughed at the sight. "You sure? For your face tell another story."

Well, he doesn't really have a girlfriend, only a huge crush on his best friend's younger sister but is too shy to make a move on her. Speaking of best friend, he better gets a move on.

Later:

"Glad you could join me."

Mike takes off his helmet, smiling to his old friend. "What's a friend for?" And after have properly locked his scooter, they both walk inside the hospital where Scott is. "Still no changes?" Mike asks.

Sean shakes his head sadly. "No, and the doctors would have declared him medically dead if not his brain is still active and didn't need any machine to breathe." Sean looks away but Mike did notice the look of despair in his friend's eyes. "The doctors told me... they told me I might have to make a choice if he should stay like this who knows how long or..." He can't finish his sentence; the mere thought fills him with dread.

Mike is a bit unsure what Sean means and yet he has a strong feeling what the doctors told Sean, but he heard that family of comatose people rarely chose to turn off the machines and let the person die. "You don't have to think about it now, he could still wake up." He tells his friend softly.

Sean nods slowly. "Even if he never did wake up— Sean Legrand; family visit." He adds to the person behind the desk and with a quick search she let them in. On the way to the room, Sean finishes his former sentence. "If he didn't wake and letting his pass away would be for the best... I can't do it."

"He is the one you see as family, making such choice is always hard." Mike understand his friend's internal conflict, if his parents have still been alive he won't turn off any life support unless there is no chance of them coming back.

But to his surprise, Sean shakes his head. "No that's not it, don't get me wrong; the choice would be hard no matter what, but I can't make such a choice towards him."

"What do you mean?"

Sean lets out a small sigh, turning his bright blue eyes towards the comatose man. "Just looking at him, I get such a strange urge. The best way of explaining it is that I will do anything, even the unthinkable in order to keep him alive."

"You... you hurt someone because of him?" Mike slowly asks him, he fears the answer but he needs to know for if Freddy and the others have such a strong need to protect Scott, the man they imprinted on, then Kate's words makes so much more sense.

Sean nods slowly. "I remember I did once lash out at someone; can't remember the person's face though. All I remember that the person made father uncomfortable and it got me so angry... Oh, I did also attack Marion once."

"You did?" Mike blinks, not sure how he should react to that little info. "Did he.. attack Scott?"

"He did, so I defended father." Sean scratches his neck, trying to recall that moment when happened, but most of it is fuzzy. "Next thing I remember was I got hit over the head, didn't hurt though but it definitely startled me. After that, I realized that I had torn Marion's leg clean off."

Yikes, that's a good thing it was Marion he attacked, if that has been a human... but Freddy and the others have been attacking humans, they just don't know it.

"Has you... ever harmed a human?" Mike asks him slowly, he doesn't want to reveal the secret that they have maybe killed humans in their time at the former Freddy's but he think it is best knowing how far he can take this conversation. To Mike's horror, Sean nods with a regretful look in his eyes. "...Yes, I have attacked and almost killed a human..."

Mike opens his mouth but quickly closes it, at one side he wants to know who Sean remembers he attacked but in the other side he fears the answer. To his surprise, though, Sean gently removes the sheet from Scott's legs and reveal that behind the leg is several scars like someone has cut the skin and it has healed wrongly together. Mike tears his eyes away from these pretty disturbed scars and back to his friend's who places the sheet back over Scott's legs again. "He has some on his back as well..."

This time, Mike can't keep his mouth shut. "What happed?"

"I don't really know." Sean admits, clearly distressed just thinking about it. "All I remember is him being deeply wounded; I think I had thrown him against one of the spare suits for some strange reason." Mike's eyes wide in horror of that one but Sean didn't notice it and continues. "He spoke to us, I don't remember his exact words but I know I was the cause of his wounds... god I have never felt that bad..." Sean turns away, feeling the deep regret he feels from that memory. "Even after what I had done he was so nice to us. He said he was our father that night, and we believed him... even with the truth as clear as day today; I still see him as my father." He adds to Mike who has silently been listing to the story.

Mike has often quested of how the Phone guy who later proved to be the same man Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy call their father survived the attack recorded from the phone. From Sean's story, it seems that Scott indeed got attacked as his last call revealed but what no Night Guard would ever know that the Phone Guy had been alive and working in secret to save the animatronics. For all Mike knows he could've walked right past Scott several times without even knowing it. Scott might have been the cause why Freddy didn't attack him when he made the power run out. He doesn't know if that was the case but he is happy the man from the phone survived the attack, now they just need him to wake up from this strange coma.

Sean walks over to Scott and says while he replaces the half dead flowers with some new ones. "Please wake up... I want you to see that we accomplice your dream, and prove your headaches wasn't for nothing."

Mike blinks a bit confused at the last comment, not sure what Sean meant by that one. The young manager notices his confused look and explains with a faint smirk. "We caused a lot of trouble when he was around. Running around and almost destroying the tables, messing with those heavy doors, I remember I did once give him a nuggy from calling me Frederick; it almost knocked him out."

"I take you didn't like the name." Mike remarks smirking. "Ironic you then used the same name to your first alter ego."

"Father would be so proud." Sean says dryly, he glances to the comatose man. "Wake up soon." He muses sadly and quietly leaves the room. Mike follows and only asks halfway out from the hospital. "How are you feeling?"

"The same I guess." Sean muses uncertain, he doesn't feel worse or better from this visit. He glances to Mike with a weak smile. "But I'm happy you came."

"You welcome." Mike nods and after a small. "See you tomorrow." He heads back to his scooter while Sean walks towards the bus station.

While strapping his helmet Mike thinks about what Sean have told him and ponders if Scott's interactions with them have been the cause he actually could survive his second week, they surely weren't as aggressive as his first week there.

Suddenly, out from the corner of his eye, he notices someone familiar. What is Vincent doing here? He ponders and curious follows the man, but he soon realized that he lost the man and decides to head back.

"Over here."

Mike stops and turns to the corridor he swear he heard the other man's voice, curious but also a bit wary Mike walks down the same corridor he and Sean walked on moments ago and soon find himself inside Scott's room. To his huge surprise; Vincent is sitting near the comatose man, his gray eyes locked on Scott's face. "Of all the people I have been working with, he has always been the one who didn't dare ask the damming questions; he has always been living in a dream of working in a place that brought happiness and smiles to kids and adults alike. He lost his two best friends and yet he still kept doing his duty as the Head Guard, dumb luck was the only reason he ever realized the truth about the animatronics." Vincent finally turns his eyes towards Mike, the man's gray eyes are surprisingly serious. "There are more to them than meets the eye; Fazbear Entertainment has the world's first sentient animatronics."

"You knew?" Mike gasps, he admits he is baffled the man knew that little secret.

Vincent nods slowly. "I have always known. " He turns his eyes away again. "How did you discover their little secret?"

"Marion told me." Mike muses, he is feeling a bit uncertain but he didn't really see any wrong in telling Vincent this since the man clearly already knows of the robots sentient.

Vincent didn't move a muscle for several moments, only moving his mouth in his next question. "What else did he tell you?"

"Um... I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Then let me elaborate." Vincent gets on his feet, still as serious as before; as if something is really bothering him. "Have you heard of the murders happening in the other locations?"

"Yes?"

"Right, well Marion as you call him is making the other animatronics attack every guard that works at Freddy's." Vincent explains the younger man. "Rumors have it that the puppet saw the killers face but since he can only recall a few things such as the job; let's just say he has made some very poor choices over the years."

Wait is Vincent trying to say... "Are you saying he will attack me and Jeremy?"

"Yeah, sooner or later he will, for him everyone looks the same."

"Marion will never attack me." Mike defends the puppet, sure Marion has freaked him out several times when shown his more lethal side but never made any sign of he wants to attack.

Vincent eyes him, looking mildly curious. "And why's that?"

"Because... Because he needs me.." Boy, he should have thought those words better through, but there is truth in those words: Marion needs him to free them from this weird curse. Now that he thinks about it, why is Vincent here anyway? "What are you doing here?"

The older man glances back to the comatose Scott. "Just paying an old friend a visit."

"Wait, are you the one who brought him to the former hospital?" Mike asks startled. "Why didn't you tell them?" The man knows of their sentient, so why not tell them?

"I didn't want them to know." Vincent replied calmly, he walks over to the window looking out while explaining. "That's why I and one of my friends made that woman he has been working thing think she saw him death." He lets out a small chuckle. "It's funny what you can make people believe when you are disguised as a doctor and says a few fancy words. That and hack the heart monitor, you'll be surprised how easy that is." Vincent explains with a dark calmness, catching Mike off guard, the other man turns back to Scott again "But it doesn't really matter if the truth is out. He will only wake when I say so."

"What do you mean?" Mike asks but he is getting a bad feeling about this.

Vincent looks at him, just staring at him for several minutes, that until his serious attitude breaks by a faint smirk. "Do you want to hear something funny?" And before Mike can reply, Vincent speaks. "After our last talk, something you said reminded me of something I did in the past; a mistake if you may. So I did a little research and found these old newspapers, telling a sad story of a birthday child losing all his friends. He was in deep trauma, so he couldn't recall what happen other than how the other kids died." He walks slowly closer towards the increasingly disturbed Mike. "First a boy, the knife barely missed his heart but from the sound he made, it clearly didn't miss his lungs. The four others began crying, screaming but the room would not reveal them, one of them tried to attack but what that only did was startling the others and the next victim never saw it coming, the weapon cut right through his jocular, dead before he hit the floor, next the only girl and she was quite an unlucky one for no major organs was hit and slowly bleed to death, she might have survived if the surviving child had recalled the room. But no, the surviving child; the only one that has heard the killer's voice; seen him directly in the eyes and could be the one that would get him caught. The killer was scared, angry even; he let one get away. He was forced to lay low for so darn long, thinking of when this child would tell the police just enough for them to set the pieces together. But it never happens." He smirks at the frozen stiff Mike, but it quickly faded as for the first time; he finds no glee looking into the frightful eyes the young man gives him. "It's funny, looking at you now; I don't see the man I consider as a friend... only the child that got away, the loose end that needs to be cut. How ironic the world is, don't you think?" He pushes Mike hard enough so the young man falls down onto the floor, snapping him out from his terror.

Mike looks up to Vincent, the killer of his friends. What Mike didn't see is the hurt look on Vincent's face, all he sees is a monster. "Run, Mike." And Mike did, he didn't look back, he just runs as fast his legs can carry him. He wants to warn his friends, tell them what Vincent has revealed to him but his mind is caught in the same fear he felt as a child.

Inside the room, the shadows come to life behind the killer. Vincent doesn't feel the glee of this hunt as he did in the past. He is breaking yet another rule of his, taking away another part of what's left of his humanity. Last time he broke his own morale; when he killed his own brother he became the killer he is today. And now, when Mike draws his last breath... well he's no better than the monster behind him. "Kill him" He simply says.

Teeth briefly appear inside the moving shadows before the room's shadows returns back to normal. Vincent turns to Scott, feeling a rare sense of regret. "Pray he won't put much of a fight." He muses to the man before he leaves the hospital.

* * *

 **how many of you are aware of the Hollywood analys model? I better like my native name on it though: Berettermodellen (recounts model)**  
 **most movies and books follows this model and so do mine as well although I think I follow the one I was taught in school more than I follow the Hollywood model.**

 **you're probably asking; why am I speaking about that? well this and the next chapter is actually the part of the model called "Point Of No Return" which means that there is no going back from now one.**

because of this I cannot take any more requests.

 **I long looked forward to these next chapters, but also makes me a little sad since I slowly has to wrap things up. of course I cannot wrap everything up, I did plan of a bit opening ending. I never really imaged that certain requests would be so high, sorry folks but I can't change the story plot anymore.**

 **the ball is rolling and there is no way stopping it.**


	91. Chapter 91

**to Tgonthefiery: no, Balloon Boy does not exist in this AU and never will.**

 **to CrystalDragon3568: heh heh thank you, I did put a lot of work into this story. and I'm happy you also like my drawings.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: well you can see how it is going with Mike in this chapter. and for the happy ending, you needs to keep reading the future chapter to find out :)**

 **to LaytriTactics: uhh I'm sorry but I am uncertain what you are asking me about... but I did use the fnaf games phone calls, but mostly as a shout out to the games themselves. I never planned making this story after the cannon story so the 5th nightcall from fnaf 1 does not exist in this AU.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: you will get the answer in this chapter for two of your questions, about that with Scott. yeah, he won't wake up unless a certain says so.**

 **now we're getting serious into the story. hope you guys are ready!**

* * *

Mike barely got his helmet strapped on before he is out on the road, driving as fast as the scooter will let him.

He didn't dare drive into places where there aren't any people and keeps at the most crowded roads, the only time he stopped is when a traffic light forced him to. Giving the chance, Mike looks back and feels relieved that he seems to be in the safe zone. Still, he needs to return back to the restaurant and tell his friends who Vincent in reality is.

He can't believe he has been working around his friends' killer without knowing. He can see now why Jeremy has been so suspicious at hi— what is that dog doing? Mike notices a dog wandering near the traffic in the shadows of the nearby forest, how it walks caught Mike's eyes and he did consider driving over since this dog looks really hurt from the staggering walk it is doing. And since he feels there is no danger, he follows his heart and drives closer to the animal. He stops the scooter at the forest's end and walks carefully over to the limping and heartbroken whimpering from this black dog.

"Easy..." Mike muses as he carefully reaches out for it, but just as he in arm ledge from the animal. The dog's face twist up to him and smiles.

Mike freeze from the horrific look, the smile itself is scary as hell, especially with those shark teeth! The dog turned fully to him, smile wider and the before black eyes slowly get covered in its own blood. Mike jumps away from it and frantically ran away from this monster.

The dog smiling followed him, this time with a disturbing grace.

Mike got to the scooter and almost hit another car in his panic to get away, but he couldn't get away from this dog! Every time he's looked, the dog is not far from him with blood dripping out from its grinning mouth. The man got so scared that he chose to take a risk by driving into a crowded ally, but that did not work. For just the second he thought he is safe, the dog leaped out from the shadows, tackled him so hard he got thrown off his scooter and for a few seconds just lying on the ground half conscious.

"Holy crap, are you alright?" A familiar voice asks him and Mike got helped on his feet by his roommate; Steve. "You took quite the fall there." Steve remarks with a worried voice, but Mike didn't think much about meeting Steve; his mind is on that demon dog. "Can you see it?" He asks, looking around for the creature.

Steve gives him an odd look. "Seen what?"

"A big black dog- smiling- red eyes." Mike explained frantically, still looking around for the dog in his panic state, but all he sees are people giving him either angry or confused looks. Most of the ignored him, though.

Steve raises a brow. "A smiling red-eyed dog? Seriously? I leave for a few days and you're suddenly on something?" He rolled his eyes and walks over to get the scooter up in a veridical position again.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm speaking the truth!" Mike snaps at his roommate, but he knows that thing is real; it tackled him off the scooter! "Didn't you see it tackle me?!"

"All I saw were you losing control of the scooter." Steve remarks having eyes on Mike so he didn't see the same red-eyed dog stalking behind him. Mike did and feels a cold fear runs down his spine "Steve, watch out! It's behind you!" His roommate rolls his eyes and but does turn around. "I think you hit your head harder than—" His words got cut short when he notices the black demon dog. Steve drops the scooter and takes the run. "Forget what I said of you taking something!" He yells startled and drags Mike with him.

Mike didn't argue with the red haired and both runs away from the demon dog. While running Mike takes a small notice of the surrounding people. "Why aren't the others panicking?" it's like they can't see the monster.

"This is really not the time pondering about that!" Steve snaps.

His roommate does have a point, they are after all getting chased by a demon dog. Steve did suggest they headed to the police station but Mike knows the police wouldn't believe him, besides; there is another place he would feel way safer in.

"No, we're going to Freddy's."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding..." Steve groans but does follow Mike since he is more afraid of the black dog than the animatronics. Pretty much out of breath but still running high on adrenaline, the two men runs inside Freddy's where Mike locks the door after him, just in case.

"Guys!?" Mike calls out into the room, searching for his friends.

Steve eyes him slightly. "I don't think they are home." before turning to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica; all standing on the stage in their sleep mode.

Mike jumps up to the stage, completely ignoring his roommate comment that he finds the robots creepy and snaps his fingers before Freddy. He got not reaction, just what he needs. "Of all times, now is when you chose to be in your human shapes." Mike muses both disappointed and afraid that in his mind best defend is not around.

He jumps down from the stage, deciding he might as well check downstairs. Steve follows him. "so... mind telling me what is going on?"

Mike didn't answer him, although he knows he sooner or later has to. He didn't think he ever would tell Steve about his friends' secret.

"Mike?"

"I met my friends' killer." Mike tells him, he stops near the storage door and faces his roommate. "He has been beside me for weeks, working right here. God, I feel stupid not seeing the connection!"

Steve's mouth drops in disbelief. While waiting for the red-haired getting himself together, Mike walks to the corner of the storage, reaching out for the basement door... it's not there. "What?" Mike blinks, barely hearing Steve's words. "So... why is he only targeting you now?"

Mike slowly turns to the red-haired in a horrific realization, now looking at Steve he notices that something is not right with him, he can't say what, though. He looks around notices the restaurant itself is not right, now that he's not in a full panic mode he can easily see the slight waving the walls do and the bit off appearance the restaurant has.

Steve walks out from the storage and Mike follows warily, still scanning the surroundings and keeps spotting clues of this isn't the reality. "This isn't Freddy's."

"Come again?" Steve raises a brow.

Mike turns fully to him, eyes narrowed. "Marion, is this your doing?" He calls out, expecting that the puppet will make himself appear any moment and explain to him why the hell he would send a demon dog at him and give him a false sense of security by having Steve around. And here he thought Marion did have a sense of where the line would go in these strange dream visions. "I know you have a twisted sense of humor and like to scare me senseless, but this is—"

"The Marionette is not doing this." Steve suddenly says, his voice has been altered to sound more like a growl and less human. Mike turns back to the fake man. "Then who are?"

Steve smiles, but not his usual cheeky smile. This smile is far more sinister. "I am."

"And who are you?" Mike asks but regrets asking the second later when black liquid ooze out from Steve's body, making slimy body fall onto four legs and when looking up, the same black dog from before stands before him. Although this time, the shape isn't a dog, but a demon bear.

This demon bear's jaw snaps and the grin gets twice as big and something Mike wishes he only would see in a movie.

 **"Call me Nightmare."** The creature says, getting up on two legs and looking grinning down to the terrified man. **"Did you like my little performance? I didn't have much to go on since the two of you haven't done much interaction. But the last memory he had about you was quite... informative."** And it starts laughing as if it just told a hilarious joke.

Mike didn't get what it meant, but what he got that this monster is not friendly. And he's pretty sure that this would be a good time to run.

But before Mike can get away, Nightmare's long claws goes right through him and even though he knows this is a dream, it still feels like he just got a claw right through his chest.

The room turns dark and tries to swallow the man that feels like he's bleeding to dead. Mike fights this fake dead away and when he is 'okay' again he struggles back onto his feet.

 **"I see you are a bit more resistance to my attacks than the others-"** Nightmare remarks right beside him, it grins but does let Mike get back on his feet. **"You might hold out longer than the last one."** The grin grows wider. **"This should be fun."**

From how Nightmare said that, Mike fears that this creature won't stop by one simple dream death and he doubts he will wake up as he always does when Marion pull something like this on him. "What do you want with me?" He asks it, a bit surprised that his voice didn't tremble in fear for he is really, REALLY scared. Guess that's one good thing being in a dream world.

 **"I want you to entertain me.** " Nightmare turns back into Steve, this time with foam salvia around that unnatural big smile and eyes looking like it belonged to the death, making Mike wish that it stayed in its demon bear form. **"But I'm a fair monster, so if you can survive for, let's say:"** It turns into a dark purple bear animatronic that looks a bit like Freddy. **"A month."** It purrs to the horrified man before it turns back into a human, this time, a woman with ruined ropes and horrible black marks over the skin. This deadly sick form of Nightmare walks teasing around the man, smiling a way more normal smile this time. **"I'm sure such a 'brave' guy like you can do that."** Adding as it walks away from its prisoner's. **"Not like you have any choice."**

Mike is left in this oppressive darkness that feels like it wants to swallow him whole. He is scared, but he thinks this fear and small hope Nightmare gave him might be enough to keep him alive in whatever twisted game Nightmare wants him to play.

He makes one step and suddenly finds himself inside a way too familiar but not so welcoming room. It's the room in the Freddy's he worked as the night guard. Did Nightmare want him to relive that time? It seems twisted enough to do it. And since he didn't have much choice he did what the monster wants. He sits down and watches the cameras. Barely 1 min into this 'game' Bonnie and Chica has already left the stage and it didn't take long before Bonnie stuck his head inside the office, Mike closed the door and checked the camera while waiting for Bonnie to leave. His heart begins racing when he notice that Freddy has left the stage as well. Freddy never leaves the stage this early when he played this sick game in real life! He takes the monitor down and opens the door to Bonnie, the rabbit is gone and just as he is about to check the monitor—

"SCRREEE!" Freddy lungs at him and didn't even bother trying putting him into a suit. This dream vision of the usually collected bear goes right to business and snaps his neck.

Everything turns dark and Mike is sure he took at least a half an hour getting his dream neck back into place and convinces his pounding heart that he did not die. Okay, the gang is way more aggressive than when he was used to, Mike thinks in a small panic when the office returns around him. He tries again, and this time, he did his best keeping an eye on an extremely active Freddy, but that just meant he forgot the two others and it didn't take long before Chica attack made him fight for his life one more time.

Struggling on his feet and already feeling exhausted, Mike feels the dread knowing that he won't survive a month if he doesn't find a way to keep the animatronics away...

* * *

 **Nightmare sure likes to monolog as a cliche bad guy, unfortunately for Mike, he can't really use the hero defeat bad guy cliche on Nightmare. in other words: Mike is screwed.**

 **BB might not exist in my AU but you know what is? 20/20/20/20 aka hours-of-anger-and-tears-from-failing mode. just ask Markiplier.**  
 **you welcome. XD**

 **till next time!**


	92. Chapter 92

**to be honest, I wanted to write a chapter of how the animatronics reacted on Mike's *ahe* unfortunate state. but every time I tried, it just felt like pointless filler and everything they did could be explained in a shorter way- like I did in this chapter. and you will no matter what see the animatronics reactions to this situation in the future chapters, soooo... yeah, no need for a pointless chapter.**

 **to Guest: you got that right. Nightmare is not one you should cross in any way.**

 *******

 **to LaytriTactics: ah, maybe I didn't explain that part properly. back in the chapter where Foxy brought chinese food, he was in his human form when he brought it but only tasted and ate it when he and the others returned to the restaurant and back into their animal shapes.**  
 **you're not the first who asks me that and again I am unsure if I will write a sequel or not, true I did and will leave lots of subject open, but I did that in thought that others could write about that if they like.**

 *******

 **to Technomastermarion1987: that will be explained in the future chapters, as for Mike; for those around him he looks like he's in a coma in the real world.**

 *******

 **to wes24: Mike dosen't have a choice, if he don't beat Nightmare's game: he will be killed.**

 *******

 **to KalypsoKari87: good for you! I'm glad knowing I encouraged someone starting writing their own story. if you wouldn't mind me give you these advices, if you want your story to be interesting, your oc's can't only be funny. they all need their unique personality and flaws. look at my Bonnie for example, he's cocky and helpful to his friends, but it also makes his at times rude and aggressive which can scare those away he is trying to help.**  
 **if this will be your first fanfic, then I suggest you first start writing it for yourself and when you are a good bite into the story: read it and see if the story is worth sharing. I did that mistake back when I started, none of them had a solid story and all couldn't be finished because I wrote random and never had a clear story in my head. I hope this will help you with your story.**

 *******  
 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: oh yeah, I haven't played any of the games but I have seen several youtubers almost lose their sanity when playing 4/20 mode. and you beat it in only 2 hours then you were one of the lucky ones.**

 *******

 **to neon lololol: wouldn't surprise me if you did, the black dog I made is actually a mix of the Creepypasta of the smiling dog that will haunt anyone who sees it and the old tale lore of a black dog that signal death to those who sees it.**

 *******

 **that was many comments I needed to answer on this time, but now:**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

Kilometers away from the restaurant and away from the drama that is on display for the group of sentient robots when they heard of what had happened to one of their human friends. Not many people know of their awareness and they prefer keeping it that way since they don't want to scare people. Unfortunately, one of the few who knows of their sentience is afraid of them.

That person is Thomas.

He has been terrified of the animatronics since he realized the true length of their awareness and before he could do anything about this fact; he got attacked by Springtrap and his voice stripped away. There is one feeling more powerful than his fear towards the golden hare and its kind: hate. He hates those animatronic with such a passion that he will do anything to get rid of them. His strong negative feelings have only gotten worse after the episode in Fazbear Fright after he truly thought he was the fault of Jeremy's demise. Fortunately, his uncle survived the deal.

How? Jeremy wouldn't tell, his uncle only said that without Spring he wouldn't be around. Thomas is, of course, relived his uncle is alive and well, but what he cannot and probably never going to understand is that Jeremy protects his father's- Jeremy's brother's reason of death! Why? Why does he care for that monstrosity?! His uncle did at first try and explains his reason but the discussion quickly escalated into a fight when Thomas refused sees any good in the animatronics and Jeremy lost his patience with him. Maybe it was good that his mother was there to separate them.

Thomas doesn't like to fight with Jeremy, he loves his uncle very much but it feels like their huge difference in viewing Freddy's animatronics is slowly tearing their relationship apart. Thomas is both sad and angry over they are going apart just because of this, he misses hanging around his uncle.

Not long ago his uncle called him and invited him and April to a birthday party at Freddy's; Jeremy never did such a thing in the former location he worked at, so he must feel really comfortable when he does it on this one. Thomas, however, declined the kind offer pretty rudely and never mentioned this suggestion to his sister, well aware she will go no matter what he says.

Jeremy did not take his decline well and ended the call shortly after. The man hasn't really been calling since and Thomas hasn't tried making contact with his uncle, he is still angry at him and says sorry for his behavior... but... Well, he is doing a small job for someone, apparently, the only one who can see the danger in those animatronics. He has to be very discreet about this, though, for what he is building is not legal and can get him in very deep trouble if discovered.

When he finally finishes it, he waits to make the important call till midnight. He wants to be sure his mother nor sister catches him in this, he did warn Vincent he would call him at night. The man took his words seriously for the call rarely took five seconds before the older man took it.

"What's up kid?" Vincent asks him pretty relaxed from the webcam while eating a cup of instant noodles.

Thomas wonders for a moment if Vincent would have been up all night if he didn't call, okay back to business.

'I finished what you asked me for.' He writes and takes up a single device up to the webcam, he can literarily see Vincent's gray eyes lit up in the excitement of the sight. "Wow, it's smaller than I thought." The spark disappears as the man got a bit serious. "You sure that small fry will work on them?"

Putting the device down beside him, Thomas writes confidently. 'It will.' And adds since he is not sure how much of a punch this one actually has. 'Worst case, it will fry the neighborhood as well.'

Vincent whistles slightly and asks as he sits down his bowl of noodles on the table. "What if it's not as powerful as hoped? Will it still knock them out?"

Thomas nods, this small emp might not be very powerful and only works in short distances but it will fry any micro chip and small wires that come into its pulse. He just doesn't know how big that magnetic pulse will be. Thomas was willing to build this thing, but aside from knocking those animatronics out, it won't kill them, the pulse would be too weak against their batteries and probably won't fry their main circuits either, but it will do some major damaged on them. 'You do know they will get on their feet in a couple of hours?' He asks the man and briefly summons up what he did to defeat Springtrap.

"I know, sadly it won't kill them." Vincent says seriously, and then a smirk arrives on his face as he shows Thomas several microchips. "That's why I have these."

'What are they?' Thomas asks and quickly adds. 'You need to keep those away from the pulse.' Nothing electronic will be safe for an emp.

"Don't worry, I got them protected." Vincent smiles while returning these chips back into his bag, turning back to the teen. "As for your former question; those chips has a powerful virus. I simply need to connect them to their mainframe and.. let's just say that it will delete their sentience."

Wow, Vincent actually found something that can kill a sentient animatronic, that's pretty impressive. 'When are we going to do it?' He asks and is taken a bit aback from Vincent confused face. "We? You want to come along?" The older man asks still with that surprised look on his face.

Thomas simply nods.

Vincent honestly didn't expect the kid is so willing to help him out with this. He has over the years stopped trusting people. But what else should he expect from the son of Martin; incredible helpful when the trust is gained but oh so naive.

He doesn't want another close call with Thomas, Vincent wants to keep him alive and well, especially now he has the kid's full trust.

He could endanger their relationship if he takes the boy with him, he would prefer if he doesn't do the same with Thomas as he did to Mike but he can if it happens since he has already crossed that line. But he also has to think of this the other way, this trip could strengthen their bond and Thomas turning against him could get less unlikely. He could need a loyal companion.

"You can come." He smiles to the boy and feels joy seeing Thomas's green eyes light up. He does feel a bit bad slightly breaking this joy, but he needs to make the threat of disloyalty most unlikely to happen. "However, when I say the word: you will leave without complaint. I don't want you to get in danger as it seems you have a nag getting into trouble."

Thomas can understand Vincent reason and he is happy Vincent shows a deep worry for his well-being 'Deal.' And after a few exchanges of the whole coup, they end the call and Thomas' heads to bed.

The plan is pretty simple, Thomas should figure out when Jeremy and that brown haired male is out since those two has a tendency of staying after working hours. When he got the best date for this plan, Vincent would fetch him about ten in the evening and the mission is on.

However it just happens that it is not Thomas who gets a hold on Jeremy first, for just when his mother returns home, her cell phone rings and from how her tone quickly changes, Thomas is pretty sure it is his uncle.

"Is everything all right?" Annabelle asks, making Thomas curiosity perk and asks if he could listen? His mother notices his note but does not ask Jeremy the question since she listens to his reply on her question. "God, do you know what happen? Is he getting better?" She glances to Thomas waving her attention to him again and with a sight she tells Jeremy through the phone. "Thomas would like to listen, would you mind?" A moment and she reply his answer by turning the phone on speakers.

"How's your co-worker doing?" She asks him.

"It could be worse." Jeremy's voice replies over the phone, and Thomas can tell his uncle is lying but why would he lie about something like this? Is this co-worker of his not as bad as he- a faint voice in the background interrupts his thoughts, he can't hear what this other person is saying but it does make Jeremy react quickly. "Are you trying to make them into a nerve wreck?"

"Who's that?" Annabelle asks.

"A friend, ignore him." Jeremy shortly replies and with a long sight he rephrases his former answer. "My co-worker- Mike.. he's in pretty bad shape."

"How much in bad shape?" Annabelle asks carefully, even Thomas is getting worried about this as it is clear Jeremy cares for this Mike. Jeremy does only reply the question after the 'friend' of his speaks. "He's critical, the doctors is trying their best but he's in constant danger of a heart-attack due to high stress."

"Do you know what happen?"

"... no, nor what causing his critic stress..." Jeremy lets out a small tired sight. "Look, I didn't really want to involve you but my... friend told me I should speak with someone about it. Apparently, all this has been affecting me more than I thought."

"Of course, such things will affect you, it's human to react this way when our friends get in trouble." Annabelle says in a matter of fact but she is worried that Jeremy has run himself down before this friend of his made him seek help. "Seriously, you know you can talk with me."

"I didn't want to worry you, I'll be fine." Jeremy shortly replies and to the two Fitzgeralds, they hear the other voice say hard in the background. "You're not fine; you have barely been eating and sleeping ever since this happen."

"Neither have you—"

"Mrs." The other voice interrupts Jeremy and now speaks directly towards Annabelle. "I know it's not my place saying this, but could you get my friend's wreck to your house and maybe force some food and sleep into him? I've tried but I think a woman's touch might do the trick in this case."

Annabelle is deeply worried of what this other man has revealed to her and will, of course, help Jeremy any way she can. "I will come for him tomorrow, could you make sure he's home?"

"I could strap him to a chair with a nice pink bow if you like." The other male responses and Annabelle can't help but laugh at this one's humor. "Appreciate it, alright I'm coming over for you tomorrow." Annabelle tells Jeremy, and the man simply response with a half-hearted grumble before he ends the call. Annabelle turns to her son. "I need you home tomorrow, just until I get home with Jeremy."

Thomas slowly nods, he knows it will be perfect for the plan for him and Vincent but... knowing his uncle's state and knowing what he is about to do will make it worse. It's hard, but he feels he has to do it.

Not to mention that if his mother discovers his absence tomorrow, then he probably will be stuck in his room the rest of the vacation. 

* * *

**I did quite the study on emp when I wrote this chapter, fascinating but I don't want one near my laptop.**  
 **then try and imagine how terrible it will be when your whole body is eletronic, an emp will be your worst nightmare.**

 **comments is always welcome and I will see you next week.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Sorry, I didn't give you a chapter last week, but the audiobook filled my schedule a bit more than expected. I have a few comments on this chapter, but they will be in the notes below.**

 **to KalypsoKari87: I would love to help but I won't read your fanfic since I do not want to accidently be affected/inspired by your story that might affect mine in some way.**

 **to Tgonthefiery: you are not the first and probably not the last asking me that question. the answer still the** same **though; I don't know.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: pff!** XD **I just imagine you doing an epic** nope **for some odd reason!** wow **I have really gotten long on this story- and here I thought it would only be** on **40 chapters.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: sadly I can't reply you much since what you ask me will spoil a lot in the story. but I can tell you about Vincent is not possessed, he's too smart for that, but he isn't completely evil either.**

 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

With the last customer out and the employees done with the today's work, the animatronics can let the fake smiles drop and show how much the situation with Mike is affecting them, still, they all did their best keeping it together and not show their distress to their patrons.

Goldie walks over to his old friend Spring and sits beside him at the stage. "Can you keep them in check without me?" He asks the same colored hare.  
Spring titles question his head to him and Goldie explains his old friend. "Kate called, she wishes to speak with me privately."

Spring nods in understanding. "I see." He isn't highly up to that Fredbear leaves as the tension between the gang is still a bit high from the fight between Foxy and Bonnie this morning. But Spring won't deny Kate this meeting with Goldie either for unlike the golden bear; Spring knows the connection between his colleague and her. If he's right then this meeting is about their hidden relation. "You better hurry then." He simply says.

Goldie nods and leaves, only stop near the Parts and Service with: "Are you sure you can handle them?" He asks worriedly that Spring won't be able to stop the others from going at each other's throats again.

Spring gives him an ensuring smile. "It's not like they will kill me." Goldie's response is a frown but also a smile from this bit ironic joke.

"See you in a few hours, then." Goldie says and disappears into the Parts and Service, leaving in his human form through the hidden exit in their first hidden room.

With him gone Spring returns back to his own thoughts while watching the bit dull acting crew of sentient animatronics, they are still trying to deal with the fact that Mike has fallen into a strange coma and has been critical so long that the doctors warned them that Mike might not survive this whole deal and that fact itself is very hard to deal with.  
Spring watches Vixey trots over to Foxy asking with her puppy eyes. "Can we return back to our.. project?" The last word she whispers as she thinks that what she and the older fox is doing is some big secret, but Spring already know what Foxy and Vixey has been doing these past days. Foxy is keeping himself and the Toys mind busy by building a form of a tree house in their small forest.

Foxy smiles down to her, maybe a little forced but the young fox doesn't notice that. "Let me get the equipment." He replies, walks into the Parts and Service and returns moments later with the toolbox. Both foxes leave the building, moments later BonBon follows them as he didn't feel like reading with Chiara at the moment nor playing with the cat along with Theo.

Spring smiles, happy that someone can enjoy life just a bit, oh and Foxy can more or less keep himself together for the kids sake, wish his two brothers were as good...  
"Bonnie?" Chica calls, catching Spring's attention, the chicken walks over to him; her usual cheerful demeanor is nowhere to be found in her troubled face. "Have you seen Bonnie?" She asks him.  
Spring notices that Chica sounds a bit more stressed than usual out and that worries him. "You alright?" He asks her instead.

"Could've done better, you know with the whole..." Chica replies quietly and hugs herself for self-comfort.

Yeah, dealing with the uncertainty of Mike's fate is really tough. "Take one day at the time." Spring suggests softly. "Try not think of the worst that can happen, it only makes it worse for you." The only reason he keeps it together is the small ray of hope that Mike will wake up. He can deal with the grief if that hopeful thought turns out wrong.

"I'll... I'll try..." Chica muses, turning away from the hare but she did not leave. "You didn't answer my question about Bonnie." She glances slightly towards Spring, waiting for his answer of where the purple rabbit might be.

Spring nods towards the storage room. "He's downstairs."

"Thanks." And Chica leaves the hare once again alone. Downstairs Chica finds Bonnie sits on the sofa while playing random notes on his guitar, how his ears are down and a small sneer over his muzzle Chica can tell that Bonnie is not in a good mood. Then again, none of them are really in the best of mood. "Bonnie, can you help me with the pizza?" She asks him.

"I don't have time." Bonnie replies and continues playing on his guitar.

Chica crosses her wings at him. "I would've bought it if you actually played for real."

To her bit surprise that deadpan remark made him snap. "At least I'm not wasting my time making pizza or preparing for some shit show!" He sneers, now on his feet and looking more pissed than ever.

Still startled over this sudden behavior, Chica asks him while trying to keep her voice calm. "What's that suppose to mean? You of all know the importance of those tasks—"

"Oh sure, they are so important, more important than Mike." The sarcasm is so dry and venomous that it could make a rock melt.

"Bonnie, the doctors are doing their best." Chica tries to ensure him and tries not to take Bonnie's anger personally. "There is nothing—"

But Bonnie refuses to listen, he has long reached his limit to all the bad things that have happened lately. "We can at least stop pretending everything is alright!" He starts pacing back and forward like some caged animal, Chica can't help but think that a jaguar would suit him better than a rabbit in this very moment. "Nothing it alright, our friend is dying and you are making stupid pizza! What about you do something useful?!"

Okay, there he stepped the line. "God you can be so stupid at times." Chica rolls her eyes at the angry rabbit, she is starting to lose her patience with him, she knows he's hurt but so are the others and how he is throwing the blame around Chica can't see a hurt rabbit but a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh yes, the stupid rabbit is the only one who cares!" Bonnie retorts and steps towards her, it would probably tension others but Chica has been dealing with him for years. And she can get just as angry as him, especially when he is not thinking what is coming out from that big fat mouth of his!

"What can we do, run over and shake him awake?!" She shouts back furriers of his narrow thinking. She waves angrily at him. "Newsflash rodent, it will only make it worse! Let the doctors handle this and we should do the same! We are entertainers, not doctors!"

"I don't care for this place!" Bonnie sneers just as enraged as her, but his anger only makes Chica colder towards him, his anger seems to have the reversed effect on her.

"I can clearly see that." She remarks icy cold, and remarks with a snort. "Bonnie, the stupid rabbit would rather neglect his duty as an entertainer, neglect his friends and endanger anything we have worked for something he doesn't understand. But he doesn't care." She sends him a death glare, feeling disgusted by what she thinks his reckless nature could cause. "Think Tim! You cannot help Mike. None of us can and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can do something useful!" The last sentence she almost screams, stomping her feet onto the floor and now it's Bonnie's turn to get startled.

Freddy appears at the stairs to check what all this commotion is about. "What's going on—"

"Stay out of this Freddy!" Chica bellows at the bear and Freddy is smart enough to back off.

With that done, Chica turns back to Bonnie, making him flinch but Chica is not really angry anymore, just... disappointed. "I'm disgusted to think you'd rather throw our whole life away just because something is not going your way." And Chica leaves the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Freddy watches her leave and with her gone her turns to Bonnie, open his mouth to speak but from the bit pitiful composure Bonnie has Freddy decide it's better just leave the rabbit alone, he probably just makes it worse.

Upstairs Spring's ears rise from the sound of sobbing and turn around just in time to spot Chica runs out from the building in tears.  
He turns to the way she came from and Freddy tells him with shaken voice. "She got into a fight with Bonnie.."  
Nodding Spring leaves to find Chica, he can always speak with Bonnie later. He catches up to the distressed chicken at the lake.

"Leave me alone Bonnie." Chica sneers, not even turning around to check that she has spoken to the wrong long-eared animatronic.

"Not Bonnie." Spring replies as he walks up beside her.

Chica turns and muses a little regretful that she sneered at him. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." Spring says and gives her a much-needed hug, letting her cry for a bit before he explains. "Bonnie can be a bi—"

"Bratty?"

"I would've have said tough to deal with but your words are fine too." Spring says and smiles as Chica let out a small chuckle through her sobs. Letting her go, he asks her a little carefully. "Would you.. talk about what the fight was about?"

"No..." Chica replies, drying off her tears. "Just him being reckless and stupid."

"I see, but if you need someone to talk with; I'm always willing to lend an ear."

Chica nods, already feeling a bit better but not enough to face Bonnie "Spring?"

"Yes?" Spring ears raise a little towards her.

"Would you walk with me for a bit?"

Spring nods and they starts walking around the lake, about halfway through Chica actually starts explaining what the fight was about. Spring listens and when she finishes; he ensures and advice her what she might do in the future so a fight like this wouldn't break out and also promise that he would speak with Bonnie when they return. Chica is very grateful for Spring's aid and advice, however, she is still not mentally ready to face Bonnie and talk with him like a reasonable adult.

* * *

 **this is actually one of the very few chapters that I had trouble making. not of would happen, that was easy. no I really had trouble writing a believable fight between Bonnie and Chica. I had to ask some of my school mates for help and thank goodness they did.**

 **as you probably could read in this chapter, none of the animatronics are dealing with Mike being taken by Nightmare well. of course none of them know that it is Nightmare's doing. not that it would matter anyway if they did know.**

 **till next time.**


	94. Chapter 94

**to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Bonnie and Chica is used to fight with one another, so usually they would quickly have gotten over it but not when both are mentally tired and stressful of what had happen to Mike.**

 **to wes27: thanks!**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: since Marion has no emotions he cannot feel distressed or worried, everything in him is counted in "logic" although most of humans best logic comes when we have emotions. Marion is very aware of who is causing Mike's state but without emotions, well he simply just let things happens and moves on.**

 **I have a few words at the end of the chapter.**  
 **but until then: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Back at the restaurant:  
Bonnie's frustrations of not being able to do something has been more or less forgotten from the spiteful and hurtful words Chica had thrown at him, but he is pretty sure he deserved them. Also he deserves feeling bad for hurting Chica, what kind of boyfriend lash out at the woman/chicken he love? A horrible one that's who!  
Leaving the storage Bonnie walks into the kitchen, thinking he is pretty sure he can't make a good enough apology to be forgiving by Chica... so he might as well try and redeem himself towards by making himself useful.

From the dining room, Freddy watches Bonnie head inside the kitchen. The bear stands for a moment before he leaves the rabbit alone. He heads towards the game room but never gets that far, his ears twitch of the sound of the front door and turns around. He frowns of what he sees, what are Vincent and that kid there is somehow in family with Jeremy doing here? Better figure it out before he even thinks about getting the police involved, putting his poker-face on Freddy says to the two 'intruders'  
"Freddy Fazbear Pizza is closed for today, please leave and—"

"Drop the act Freddy." Vincent interrupts him casually, not even bothering looking at him; he is busy searching his bag for something. "We both know of your sentient."

Freddy blinks of this; he eyes Thomas who stare at him in loath. "You told him?" Freddy asks the teen angry.

"No, I already knew."

Freddy turns his eyes back to Vincent, getting a bad feeling about this especially with that grin on the man's face. "How?"

Vincent smile got bigger "I did it."

It took Freddy a moment to understand what Vincent meant by those words, but when he did; he did not get scared like Mike did, no he only feels rage. "YOU!" And Vincent found himself flat on the floor, having a furies bear animatronic powerful hand around his neck.

The racket didn't go unnoticed and Bonnie runs out from the kitchen. "What the hell Freddy?!" He shouts startled at the scene.

Freddy ignores him. "I should kill you for what you did." He sneers with bared teeth. And the thought really is tempting but Freddy was a person who would prefer following the rules, so he would just have to set himself happy that Vincent got thrown in jail for the rest of his life. Wouldn't stop him from tormenting the man for crucial info though.

However, Vincent didn't seem scared of being in Freddy's mercy. "Throw the emp" Vincent simply says and before Bonnie could snap out from his startled posture of what Freddy is doing. Thomas starts the emp, no sound tells it got charged, only the quick cry of pain and the two animatronics collapse onto the floor.  
Thomas turns to the game room of the same sound coming from there too.

Vincent gets free from Freddy's grip and hands Thomas one of his microchips. "Give it to the bunny."

Nodding Thomas plug it into Bonnie and with the job done he starts searching the rest of the place for the others, he find the golden bear inside the Parts and Service and gives it a chip as well. He can't find the puppet though, nor his father's killer. He writes it down to Vincent. "They must be somewhere else." Vincent replies and asks very sudden. "Could you take the bear?" And the man starts dragging a smaller bear animatronic back to the truck they both came from.

Thomas did what he is asked, but is stopped by an angry grey cat, he jerks away with three scratch-marks on his hand, staring quite surprised at this hissing cat that jumps onto the bear animatronic like a lion protecting its prey. The sight is quite unusual but after a moment staring at the angry and hissing cat. Thomas grabs a book and throws it at the cat. The cat made quite the racket when the book scraped it but did flee nonetheless.

"What was that?" Vincent asks, he only heard the noise and barely got a glimpse of the fleeing cat.

'just a weird cat' Thomas wrote.

"Uh huh?" Vincent muse, somehow finding that a bit weird that a cat had been acting so much up when the kid had tried taking Toy Freddy but did let the topic drop and grabs the unconscious Toy Freddy. With the two Toys in the truck Thomas asks through his block. 'Why only those two?'  
"Well there should be two more but I can't find them." Vincent starts and closes the truck door. "But I won't bet on it that the emp got them so I have to do with these two." Thomas gives him a look and the older man says with a small smile. "I'm hoping I can salvage them. Been working on them in the past."

'what about the bigger ones?'

"Too big." Vincent replies and hands the teen some money. "Here, that should be enough for the trip home. I can't take you, have to get these two back before they destroy the truck." And with a quick thanks and warning not to go inside the restaurant again, Vincent leaves Thomas.

Thomas is about to do what Vincent told him but decides he needs to know where his father's killer is and also he wants to test some new equipment out. So he quickly runs back, place a small hidden camera and leaves as the rabbit and bear is making noises. Not long after that, the teen sits in a taxi home, feeling a mix of pride and disappointment of this mission. At least they got some of the animatronics.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Outside and unaware, Chica has gotten a little better thanks to speaking with Spring and decides she better apologies to Bonnie for biting his head off. On the way inside she encounters a very distress sounding Molly, the cat keeps mijaving up to her. "What's wrong girl?" She asks the cat and picks it up. "Theo forgot to feed you again?" Of course she didn't get ant response from the cat other than it keeps looking very intense at the reading corner. Not sure what got Molly this riled up, Chica heads inside, hoping someone can tell her what's up with the cat. "Freddy? You stepped on Molly or something?" She calls into the restaurant jokingly but she gets no response. Chica smile drops and she gets the feeling something is terrible wrong.

Spring joins her and only a few steps inside, they both see Bonnie and Freddy lying on the floor. "Bonnie!" Chica cries and drops the cat, she run over to her boyfriend, shaking him. "Bonnie, Bonnie can you hear me?" The purple rabbit groans a little and Chica sight in relief to Spring. "They seem al—" Her words gets cut short when Bonnie— no warning attacks her with a animal-like snarl. That scares Molly on the run once again.

Spring turns startled to Bonnie and Chica but quickly has to turn his attention to Freddy who has a disturbing blank expression on his face and it stays that way even when he attacks the startled hare.

"What are you doing?!" Chica cries but neither bear nor rabbit seem to hear them.

Spring kicks Freddy away and tackle into Bonnie so Chica at least has a chance. Free from Bonnie's strangling grip Chica gets on her feet, watching in horror Bonnie slightly stagger towards them with dull eyes but face slowly turning into a growl; looking more like a feral animal than anything, then like something snapped the rabbit let out a death scream and charged at Spring like a rapid dog for the kill.

Spring got so startled and scared of this sudden change that he didn't get the chance of dodging his sudden insane brother that now tries to bite his face off if he didn't hold Bonnie around the throat and an arm-length away.

"Spring!" Chica runs over to the two on the floor but Freddy blocks the way, growling and baring his teeth at her. She stops, feeling horrified that Freddy is actually acting like he wants to kill her. The crazed bear charged at her with a roar but lucky for Chica, she is just quick enough to dodge his clawed hands and hit him over the head with the small hope it would snap him out from it. Unfortunately that didn't even seems to face the bear one bit and Freddy turns around to another attack, the dull eyes not changing along with the increased crazed expression on his face. He attacks again and she dodge again but this time Freddy got her wing and slams her to the floor with such brutality that it snaps several of her internal wires and bend the weaker joints so the metal inside her wing almost snaps in half. Chica let out a scream and wished more than anything she can get away but Freddy refuses to let go of her wing, he actually makes it worse by pulling and actually trying to tear it off her.

"Hey!" A red blur tackles Freddy, making the bear let go of Chica's wing and instead turns his attention on the new arrival. It took the wounded chicken several moments to realize what has happed, blinking she notices Foxy hanging around Freddy's neck while the bear tries frantically getting him off.

"Snap out of it!" Foxy sneers but all he got from that is getting caught around the leg and thrown across the room by their leader, destroying partly the wall that stops Foxy flying trip and almost knocks him out cold.

Freddy turns his attentions back to Chica, he lets out a death scream and lunges at her. However this time Chica knows that Freddy can't be reasoned with and if she wishes to keep her wing, she has to fight. Just as Freddy is about to grab her, Chica kicks him with all her might in the chest; causing him to fall backward and hit his head against one of the tables. It did destroy the table but the sacrifice is worth it since it confuses the bear just enough for Spring to throw Bonnie into him and the two crazed animatronics didn't seems aware enough to know they needs to get a bit away from one another before they can get up.

"Turn them off!" Spring shouts and Foxy, the fastest of the bunch jumps on Freddy's back and reaches for the turn off button. Bonnie turns to him and scream, startling the fox as the rabbit lungs at him; lucky for him Chica grabs the rabbit's head and forces him away from the fox.  
With the rabbit out of the way, Foxy swiftly tur.n Freddy off and limps over to Chica and Spring who has succeeded turning Bonnie off. "What in the seven seas is wrong with them?" He asks but neither Chica or Spring can answer him on that.

But Spring does know one thing. "We need to restrain them, they are too dangerous at the moment." And he removes both Bonnie and Freddy's batteries. This won't turn them off forever but it will at least give them a better chance of fighting when they turn on again since they cannot stay 'awake' very long without their batteries. With the batteries out Spring takes Freddy on his shoulders, quickly looking for a place where they can have these two crazy robots, only one place can suffice. "Downstairs."  
Chica and Foxy silently take Bonnie and follows Spring downstairs. With only a few words they place the two in the room and Spring locks and block the door so they cannot get out.

"This isn't right..." Chica remarks sadly but also angry.

Spring gives her a pitiful look. "It's only until we know what's wrong with them."

Chica nods and walks towards the Parts and Service to get her wing repaired, however freezes when Goldie stands before her with the same dull eyes and crazed face like Freddy and Bonnie but before she can warn the others, Goldie collapses on the floor, revealing that Marion has turned him off. "Him too?..." Chica muse heartbroken, to her surprise Marion returns back into the Parts and Service without a word, the surprise is quickly replaced with anger. "Could you for a chance just show a bit sympathy you heartless bastard?!"

Marion gives her a look, then takes out his voice-box and puts a new inside. "I chose to ignore that." He says with a voice not quite tuned in to what he's used to sound. Chica blinks, getting confused again but did also feel a bit bad. "...Sorry, didn't know your voice-box was broken..."

"I was lucky, that emp didn't affect me as much as the others, one of the few times it is an advantage I'm unable to use most my upgrades." Marion glances to the confused chicken. "I will explain after we have sealed Fredbear away as well."

* * *

 **yeah I just did that, Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie is out of the picture, leaving more stress on the surviving animatronics, oh and they still haven't found Chiara and Theo.**

 **In the start I was planing on removing Spring instead of Goldie but I changed my mind since there is way more personal story I haven't yet explained about Spring.**  
 **also with Freddy and Bonnie out, it will give me a little more room to give Chica and Foxy more screen time, I noticed they didn't really have that before.**

 **I think that's about it I have to say, so I will see you guys next week**


	95. Chapter 95

**to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: ha ha! that would be pretty funny and I am sure you will find your second comment the more fun in the future chapters.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: I haven't written that far yet so I can't really say anything for sure.**

 **to wes27: maaaaybe~ XD**

the song "Break My Mind" is made by DAGames.

 **to everyone else, again thanks for all the support from all and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mike can't tell if there has gone a week or a year. It feels like there is not time in this place, wherever this place is. All he can say that Nightmare weren't kidding, this is just a game for it, while for him it's matter of survival and he is getting weaker for each time he gets caught and now... he just doesn't have the energy to keep them at bay. Mike has been forced to keep both the doors closed and try gathering as much strength as he can before the power runs out. It didn't take long before the power is gone and he can only but wait for this dream vision of Freddy to attack him once again...

But instead of Freddy, the living darkness to Nightmare flow inside the room, cooing **"Aww look at you, so fragile and helpless."** It turns back into what Mike is beginning to view as its favorite form since this isn't the first time he has seen this ragged dressed woman which skin is filled with black spots. This form of Nightmare places itself on the chair, glancing down to him on the floor. **"And yet still hoping this will end soon, such a sweet thing."** The last it says with disgust yet also glee sounds through its demonic voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asks it tired, true he is terrified of the thought but he can't really see any other way this will end. Nightmare has taunted him that his friends can't help him and he is beginning to believe it.

Nightmare chuckling leaves the chair. **"I am."** Smirking at Mike trembling from the answer. **"But not before you are broken into tiny pieces."** It lands before him smiling sugar sweet up to the weak man with shark-like teeth. **"I've always enjoyed putting them wrongly together. But for now my little play toy."**

It grabs him and with inhuman strength throws him outside the room but when Mike looks up again, he finds himself home, looking at his bedroom's closed door. Confused and scared of what Nightmare now is playing, he slowly gets on his feet and that move made the door open itself slightly. He doesn't want to but some unnatural force makes him walk over to the door and opens it widely, making him stare out in a hallway he did not recognize. Mike turns around to head back to the safety of his room but spins back to the corridor and lets out a startled scream when an old vision of Goldie stands before him.

 _Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside_  
 _Come and join the fun take a journey through the night_

This Fredbear points towards the room behind him and Mike turns around to see glowing demon eyes in the darkness of the room

 _Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more  
Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light_

The whole room turns dark and when the light returns a monster Fredbear animatronic stands before him.

 _So grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch  
The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch_

Monster Fredbear looks towards another door that suddenly has appeared and Mike spotted what looked like a very disturbed withered Bonnie

 _How long will you last through these memories of the past  
Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours_

His vision scramble like an old television screen and when he can see again, a monstrous Foxy stands before him and Bonnie and Chica; also looking like monsters surrounds him.

 _Forced down to reckoning  
Your dreams become the sickening  
You thought you were alone  
No they BITE you to the bone_

Three mini Freddy's surrounds him, charting.

 _Break Break Break my mind  
Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

They merge together into a bigger monster Freddy that reaches his claws out towards him.

 _Force my thoughts through Hell and back  
Or leave me alone tonight_

He tries to run away but is stopped by Monster Foxy.

 _Break Break Break my heart  
Break me 'till I fall apart_

Turning to the door, where Monster Bonnie and Chica are blocking his way, both saying with their claw hands up to their heads.

 _This can't be real  
This can't be right  
Now die inside the flames of your fright_

He backs away from the four, in a flash of darkness they are gone and Monster Fredbear as taken the 'stage' once again.

 _You thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room  
But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom  
_  
Monster Fredbear flashes for a moment into Nightmare before is again the golden monster.

 _You're looking left and right through the doors you shut so tight  
But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon_

Monster Fredbear lash out and he lands on his bed along with the mini Freddys

 _So keep an eye on all your toys 'cus some don't look the same  
Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane_

the golden monster points towards the door where the hall from the New and Improved where a plush vision of Spring is sitting, waiting for something.

 _The PlushTrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation  
So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain_

He turns around and sees each of monster vision of his friends, lurking in the shadows.

 _Forced down to reckoning  
Your dreams become the sickening  
You thought you were alone_

Monster Freddy suddenly appears before him, shouting.  
 _  
No they BITE you to the bone  
You shout_

He ends on the bed, watching Monster Fredbear chart in the spotlight.  
 _  
Break Break Break my mind  
Break it 'till the tale unwinds  
Force my thoughts through Hell and back  
Or leave me alone tonight_

 _Break Break Break my heart  
Break me 'till I fall apart  
This can't be real  
This can't be right  
Now die inside the flames of your fright_

Monster Fredbear turn black and Nightmare gestures to each sides of his room where Monster Bonnie and Chica eyes can be spotted.

 _Watch your back  
Take a turn to the left and the right  
_  
Nightmare steps towards him.

There's no end in sight  
Your darkest of nights  
They burn you inside  
Begin night five

He freezes when he feels something is behind him.

Watch your back  
Check the hall for your chance to survive

He turns around just in time to spot the mini Freddys before he gets forced back to look into Monster Fredbear's blood red eyes.

 _The shadows enraged  
Your mind's getting phased  
Your life is no longer SAFE!_

Monster Fredbear laughs and points at the corners of the room where the monster of his friends slowly appears from the shadows.

 _Watch your back  
Take a turn to the left and the right  
_  
Monster Fredbear turns into Nightmare shouting:  
 _  
NOWHERE TO RUN  
NOWHERE TO HIDE_

 _Watch your back  
Try your best to survive the night_

Nightmare grabs the half scared to death man.

 _NOWHERE TO RUN  
TRY AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT_

And ends it by biting out at Mike's face with a deep death scream.

 **"it will be over soon."** Nightmare whispers into his ears. **"So you might as well just give up and join us."  
**  
It doesn't only wants him death, it want him to become the Nightmare itself and he fears that it will only be in matter of time before he's too weak to fight it... but Mike is not ready to give up just yet, he hasn't giving up hope he somehow will get out from here. So until that hope is broken, he will keep on fighting.

* * *

 **is it wrong that I REALLY enjoy writing about Nightmare? it has no rules and can and will do whatever it freak it wants ad that gives me so much free reign when I write about it.**

 **before I leave you for this week I would ask if one of you would be interested in voicing Jeremy in the audio book? I need a voice actor to him. and if you have read the story this far I am pretty sure I do not need to explain his personality.**

 **hope one of you are interested but until then.**

 **Till next time!**


	96. Chapter 96

**sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I promise the next one will be longer. and now that I look at the story I have written I realize that I am slowly coming to the end. it feels a bit weird, but don't worry. there are still a lot of chapters ahead.**

 **to wes27: thank you, although I admit that writing all this sad stuff is affecting me a bit. oh Nightmare, think that one is the first I both love and hate just as equally. I love to write about it but I hate its monstrous personality.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: well you will see where this story will end, I know how all of this will end and yet I hope everyone will accept the ending I had planned.**

 **to STW: thank you glad you like the story. and don't worry about the Haters, I haven't really got any angry comments, the only thing people keeps commenting on is if I will make a sequel.**  
 **yeah as I sais to wes27: I both hate and love writing about Nightmare, but mostly love writing about it.**  
 **thanks, I quickly updated the last chapter for it, can't have I don't make a shout out to the creator of the songs I use ^^**

 **to AeroWolf: that's okay, I won't force anyone doing something they wouldn't enjoy. still, if you really want to help then I am still searching for more script writers to the audiobook. that is the only thing that keeps delaying the audiobook.**

* * *

"That's what I heard before I got knocked out." Marion finishes his explanation of what happened inside the restaurant while the others were outside and safe from the emp blast. With his small story done Marion turns his attention back to repairing Chica damaged wing from Freddy ferocious attack. "Unfortunately I do not know why the others were acting to mindlessly hostile, what I can tell from myself; this emp only destroyed smaller circuits such as the advancing personality disks, partly the memory core and a few other things."

"So what you're saying, Freddy, Bonnie and Fredbear should only have reverted back to our past states?" Spring asks, getting the more disturbed knowing that the murder of the gang has returned and under a minute stripped them five of their members, and two of them are still missing...

Marion glances to the worried hare with a rather neutral look, as this mess doesn't bother him at all- no emotions does that to you. "Yes, He did something towards them I do not know of." Seems like he got played by his dear brother this time, no matter he can just remove the problem and get them back on their feet. Even with their now more limited awareness, they are still highly useful. "When I'm done with Chica's wing, and rechecked the building's damage; I will check those three from what is making them this mindlessly hostile."

Foxy's ears lower from the tone Marion speaks of their fallen comrades. "You speaks like they are nothing to you like they are simply a malfunction machine." If there is one thing he does not like about them is people considering them replaceable like a broken toy.

"Forgive my tone then, but that is simply what's happen when you are someone that cannot gain personal attachment to other beings." Marion replies and continues his work on Chica without turning to the offended fox. "I cannot feel any emotions and thus I cannot comprehend friendship or loyalty, all I can see in my relationship to you all is your usefulness to certain tasks."

"Then I sure hope for your sake that you see our usefulness in what we do for the restaurant and our patrons." Chica remarks angrily.

Marion does, in most cases and even with his lack of ability to read people knows that saying the truth of how he sees them will be a bad idea. So, mostly to his own regret; Marion has picked up the same trick his brother does around people. He tells them what they want to hear. "Of course, how else would I see you?" He asks Chica in the most polite tone he can muster with his emotionless voice, but to his none existence surprise he does not get any answer from the chicken. Not that he needs any; he knows his answer has been enough to ensure they wouldn't lash out at him.

After several moments of silence, Foxy breaks it with a pretty important question. "What now? Can we still keep the restaurant running or is..." He does not like asking this but he does not like being left uncertain about their fate either. "Is this the end for us?"

Vixey and BonBon, the only two left of the Toys and has so far been silent through all the talks between the older animatronics broke their silence with a gasp and look fearful to each of the elders of the thought this might be the end for them. The memories of the scrap yard and how close they were to get thrown into the incinerator is still very strong in their minds.

Everyone (except Marion) turns to Spring as he is pretty much the only one who can tell them what will happen now.  
detecting everyone's eyes on him Spring gets slightly hesitant on his feet, he did not fancy the thought that he a bit unwillingly has gotten the role of the leader, he admit that he does consider himself more a follower and voice of reason than anything else but like Freddy he will accept the role out of need. First, he needs to stop the others dreadful thoughts. "This is not the end for us." He tells them in a hard tone and did surprise himself that his voice isn't shaking. With the others calm Spring then scans the restaurant and the fight against their fellow animatronics did but also the unseen damage this emp did to their electronics. "However I won't lie when I say that this might be the end of the restaurant." Spring admits, he hates saying it but he feels saying the truth on this will be for the best. "Most of our equipment are destroyed and I do not dare to let any customers inside before we have gotten the others under control. It's not Freddy and Bonnie that worry me... it's Fredbear." His oldest friend might be mindless at the moment but Spring doubt that has removed his ability to teleport himself and can end upstairs at any moment, and that would spell disaster if the golden bear did it with people inside. Spring voice box makes a sight sound and he continues with a sad tone. "We have to close the restaurant... I do not see any other options, least when we do not know if the person who did this will return and do it towards us."

The four others lower their heads, but Chica and Foxy can see reason in this drastic action. "I don't like this, but... I would rather lose my job- and a sure future instead harming innocent people." Chica muses.

Foxy simply nods and the two kids who are too young to see other options more or less just agrees on what the older animatronics chose.

Spring gives the youngsters a nod and leaves them to make sure no people would return the next day, he never thought this place could close like this... at least it didn't close its doors like the other locations and he prefers it that way.  
While Spring struggles how to pronouns to both the customers and employees that the restaurant will be closed for an uncertain amount of time, Chica and Foxy begins checking all their equipment for damages and none of them is happy about how much they will be forced to throw out.  
BonBon and Vixey can't really help with the decision making but they are very helpful carrying the destroyed electronics outside to the trash.

"Too bad we have to throw this one out." Chica sights with the Wii in her wings, this one didn't survive the blast either. She hands the broken Wii to BonBon who with an incredibly sad look places it beside the television.

Not long after Spring returns from the office, having the laptop Freddy and Goldie often used to keep track on the restaurant's in- and outcome but also the website Rena made them. "The safe's electronic locket is broken as well." He explains Foxy and Chica and adds more annoyed than sad about this destroyed electronic. "I will need to call a locksmith tomorrow."

Foxy and Chica simply nods and once again returns back to removing pretty much all their electronics, only a very few parts from the Parts and Service has been strong enough to survive the blast.

Chica heads into the kitchen to check for damage there and only then realizes that someone had been making pizza for tomorrow, it only takes her a moment to know that Bonnie has been the one doing it in his way saying sorry.  
It is only then it truly dawned on her that she has lost Bonnie and might never see him return to normal again. Chica collapses onto the floor and doesn't even try to hold back her tears from the pure regret of how truly stupid their whole fight had been. "...I'm sorry..." She sobs out into the room, deep inside hoping that Bonnie can hear her but a bigger part keeps telling her that he can't and that's just making everything so much worse.

"I would need to recheck your human shapes when I'm done writing this down." Marion remarks to Spring in the dining room.

Spring turns away from the low noises of crying and back to the puppet; only now realizes the puppet is writing down everything they lost in this attack. He almost forgot that they actually have an insurance and might be able to get many their lost objects back. "um, try and see you can put some of the parts into the insurance as well" Spring suggests a little hesitant, he knows it is a bit wrong but right now they need the money for parts to their fallen comrades.  
Marion nods once and returns back adding more stuff to the list.  
"Excuse me." Spring muse, no longer able to ignore the sound of crying and walks into the kitchen where the sounds come from and find the heartbroken Chica. Spring ears drop in pity and kneel down beside the crying chicken.

"please tell me..." Chica sobs between her wings, she eyes Spring; begging for just a little light in all of this. "Please tell me they going to be alright..."

But Spring cannot tell her that, he wish he can but he doesn't know if the others can be saved from this savage behavior or not. All he can do is offer her and the others are to be there for them and help them as much as he can through all of this. 

* * *

**any of you been through the horrible feeling of regret that you did not apologise to someone you fought with in time? if you have then I am sure you know what Chica is going through.**  
 **if any of you are interested I make drawings to this story on my DeviantART page. you can easily find me, just search Vildtiger and my drawings should appear.**

 **till next time!**


	97. Chapter 97

**sorry about I did not give you a chapter last week, but I was a just so busy with chapter 4 of the audiobook, I still am but at least now I can handle it. I will try and give you two chapters this week but no promises since I have a Halloween party this weekend and a convention aka KoyoCon the next weekend after that. both thing I really look forward to.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: I wish it was that easy to break that puppet's curse. but no, there is only one way to break it. Marion told Mike what is was in one of the earlier chapters.**

 **to KathWood67: thanks and I will!**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**  
 **Chica: *returns the hug* thank you.. I really needed to hear that.**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

Hours later and late in the night, the restaurant has fallen silent but far from peacefully, the dreams of those still sane are haunted by the dark thoughts of what future awaits them.  
Spring ears twitch and he slightly opens his eyes from the sound of someone knocking on the door, he does highly consider ignoring the person; that until he recognized the person knocking. Carefully he gets up and opens the door for Kate, giving her a weak smile. "It's a bit bad time you chose to visit."

"What happen?" She asks him, turning back to her car where Goldie's human body is. "He almost scared me half to death when he..."

Of course, he forgot Goldie had been visiting Kate under the attack, the human form might not be damaged but it might as well be as its owner is now a mindless and deadly robot... "We.. got attacked.." Spring hesitant explains her and with a quick offer to help, he takes Goldie's human form out from Kate's car and allows Kate inside.

"Attacked by what?" Kate asks the hare but does get an idea of what from the pile of electronics she spotted near the dumpster.

Spring did answer her question nonetheless. "Marion says it was an emp. He was in the blast but he was lucky as only a few of his parts got destroyed."

"Who else got hit?"

"Freddy, Bonnie and Fredbear, but they..." Spring ears drop of the mere thought of what happened to them. "They are not themselves anymore... they have gotten very dangerous- savage..."

Kate didn't look much surprised, though. "You guys were pretty aggressive in the past." She remarks but does raise a brow when Spring in denials shakes his head. Before she can demand an explanation, the hare suggests they walk into the Game Room so they don't accidently wake up the others.

"It's not like that, I know we weren't the most reliable back in the days." Spring explains Kate, and what else has she expect when they barely could understand anything but a few basic things? Not to mention the mistreatment their former manager kept putting them through. "But this is different, we don't know yet what's causing it. They attacked everything that moved; Freddy broke Chica's wing and didn't even seems to know who she was."

Kate didn't speak this time, for unlike Spring; she does not see that reaction any much different from the first time she met the gang. She was back then and still to this day certain that Freddy and the others would have killed her if not Scott had been around. Her theory of what had been causing that aggressive behavior has changed, though, since now they are no longer just a bunch of sentient animatronics. Now they are a bunch of possessed animatronics and for her, it makes this whole situation worse, especially when one of them has the soul of her beloved dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Kate waited nervously in a park, trying to reverse her words to the animatronic she once thought the whole personality was inspired by her deceased father, not being her father. She felt less better about the news of what the animatronic truly were when she realized that she had put her own daddy into... it could be best described as torture. Back when she merely thought them as robots she believed the golden bear wouldn't feel or comprehend the feeling of pain through the experiments of how far they could go with their new upgrades. Sure, she saw see that several of the experiments looked like they hurt him but she always brushed it aside of that the animatronic wasn't really feeling pain, more copying of how they have watched humans react to certain situations. But now with the truth in her mind, she knew that Goldie wasn't reacting like a robot trying to figure out what to do with a new stimuli or copying reactions from watching humans, instead he was reacting like a human would when someone stick a molding hot metal piece into his bones, which was how he reacted when the mechanics began using the welder on him after they had to give the animatronic the prototypes of enhanced sensitivity. She still remembered agonized look on his face, back then she hasn't much thought about it, but now she knew she had purposely tortured her own father..._

 _"Mrs. Caito?"_

 _Kate snapped out from her dreadful thoughts and turned to the elderly man behind her, trying her very best hiding the deep regret and sorrow she felt seeing him. She had no idea how they did it without memories of their human past but somehow it succeeds every last of them to recreate their human shapes in every detail. She knew that because she was looking straight at her dead father. Only his bright blond hair and reddish eyes were different from his real brown hair and eye color._

 _Goldie's reddish eyes scanned her a second before he asked worried and clearly, aware something was bothering her. "Is everything alright? It's like there is a dark raincloud over your head." He joked in a kind manner._

 _Kate quirked a smile, yeah she remembered he used to do that as well back when he had flesh and blood. She hated doing this but she needed to get this off her chest and hopefully move on. "Goldie, I..." Her words choked in her throat, she swallowed hard and tried again saying what needed to be said. "I have something I need to tell you.." She turned her eyes away from him and instead focused them on the small river beside them. "I knew you from before... I knew you as human."_  
 _She heard Goldie make a few gasp but otherwise wasn't asking further into details, he just waited for her to speak again._  
 _Kate stood several moments, struggling with herself just to spill the beans but it was so hard, so hard admitting that she had done the unthinkable against her own father, the man who raised and taught her that her incredible low hearing should not be seen as a hinder to achieve her dreams. If it hadn't been for his great support she would never have become a designer, not at clothing as she dreamed about as a child but a building designer seemed to suit her better anyway. And how did she repay him? By tearing him apart and experiment on him like some kind of lab-rat._

 _"Kate?"_

 _She turned back to him, looking at Goldie- her father's worried eyes. She had trouble keeping her from spilling a river from the sorrow and guilt she felt that very moment. "You... you're my father..." she finally succeeded choking out._

 _Goldie's eyes became twice their size in about 10 seconds before they returned back to their normal size and he said pretty much breathless. "I... I honestly didn't expect that.. I mean, wow..." Besides from looking shocked about this news; Kate couldn't really see any other emotions on his face. Only when he began chuckling, one reaction she did not expect coming from him._

 _"That explains why I know how to do speak with hands." He chuckled and gestured to her hearing aids. The disguised animatronic took one deep breath before he said with emotions Kate least had excepted nor the words did he say afterward. "I may not remember anything about my human past but from how well you did helping us in both designs of our now home and upgrading us I am confident I did a great job."_

 _She was flabbergasted, how could he praise her for what she did to them- to him! "I tortured you." She almost shouted at him, his eyes went big again but she wasn't done. "I deserve no praise for it, in fact..." She turned away from him, hugging herself in a weak attempt for self-comfort. "You should be angry that I went so far..."_

 _"Kate..."_

 _She felt his hand on her shoulder but Kate did not turn to look at him. "Of course I am a little upset you stepped a bit over the line, but you did not know what we were back then, so I—"_

 _Goldie suddenly collapsed onto the ground like someone had cut the strings over his head, startling the daylight out from Kate. Biting down a swear Kate jumped but quickly realized that something has gone terribly wrong. Through Mike and Jeremy, she knew that the human shapes were controlled by the main body by some sort of powerful radio control, so for Goldie collapse like this; then something must've happen to main body: the golden bear._  
 _She would've been very annoyed that she had to drive several hours just to get to the restaurant but she wanted to know what caused this and hopefully... it would only be a small malfunction._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you sure something is causing this aggressive behavior?" she asks the hare after a moment of silence between her and Spring.

The golden hare raises a brow from that question. "What do you mean?" Is there something she knows he does not?

"You might not remember it that way, but when I first met the gang it was clear they would kill anyone that was stupid enough to step inside the restaurant at night."

"They would never—"

"Spring, do you even remember what you did in that attraction we found you in?" Kate interrupts him and from how Spring got dreadfully silent, she realizes he knows that he took a life inside that building. There might not have been a body but no human would be alive after losing that much blood. Speaking of why Speaking reacting that way. "Do you know what made you react that way?" She asks the hare, he didn't answer her so Kate chose to press him a little more. "Was you scared? Angry?"

"... I remembered my human past..." Spring admits inaudible for Kate's hearing ads but she can clearly guess that he can see her point. "You think their... behavior is because of our souls?" He asks her, clearer this time.

Kate shrugs a bit helplessly. "I don't know, for all I know; I could've done it worse by upgrading you."  
But this time Spring must disagree. "No, you gave us all the chance thinking like humans again. If they get repaired again then they will be alright."

Just like her father... Kate lets out a sight as she is honestly too tired to argue with Spring about this issue. "I will see if I can get a hold on one of your former mechanics, but not tonight." She turns around and a bit slow walks towards the exit. "I need rest."

"I think we all do." Spring remarks with a weak smile and after he says bye to Kate, he heads back to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Early the next morning Spring wakes with the doubt he's the only one not having a good night sleep. So much worry and doubt of what is going to happen next and the conversation with Kate only made things a bit better.  
Not about what made Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie reacted so hostile, that's still bad but at least now it seems they can get repaired. The hare fetches a cup of tea, mostly out of human habit as liquid mostly only helps them digest the food they consume. Still, he enjoys the cup of strawberry tea while trying to figure out what the best course of action would be from now.  
Spring knows that he has gotten the leader role from how the others turned to him last night, he is the oldest and probably also the one taking this whole mess better than the others. Spring admits that he is not much of a leader, like Foxy he prefers being a follower. He would prefer working as the peacekeeper and come with suggestions when needed.  
But right now the others needs him to be the one with the answers, or just make sure they don't feel completely lost... or something like that.  
Anyway back to their problem; first they need to get all their electronics to a suitable spot, such as the junkyard. His brother can help with that. "And here comes a problem..." Spring muses and glance to the pile of destroyed electronics outside, among their ruined electronics is their phone. So he cannot call his brother and has to wait for him to come here. If Jeremy decides to come today.

Spring really doesn't want to include Jeremy in this as his brother is already on the edge with Mike just like the others has been. Sadly there is nothing they can do for the younger man, only hope the doctors does their best for him.  
He could ask Kate, but Spring is not sure how much that woman is willing to do for them. She seems quite reluctant to help ever since she heard the truth about them and it didn't make it better that he barely knows this woman as he was in his crazy mode when she and the mechanics upgraded him- or rather it was Marion who upgraded him. Speaking of Marion.  
Spring walks into the Parts and Service and asks into the dark room. "You mind giving me a hand with something?" Even though he cannot see the puppet he somehow just knows Marion is hiding somewhere inside this room.

"And that would be?" Marion's glowing eyes appears in the corner of the room, he steps out from the shadows and looks as monotone as he always does.

"Could you explain the situation to Jeremy and maybe update our website as well?" Spring asks the puppet, hoping Marion will do this request, he's also hoping him and Jeremy won't get into a fight if Marion does do this.  
Marion didn't say he would do this or not but Spring guesses the puppet did do what he asked since Marion disappears to who knows where.  
Finishing his cup, the golden hare returns back to his thoughts of what he could do while waiting for the others to wake up.

* * *

 **the truth of what the animatronics are is not good news for everyone, Kate is one of those people who really wishes that they just were mere robots. would've made her actions a lot more forgivable.**

 **I did at first consider Foxy or Chica taking the role as the leader now Freddy is out of the way, but after some time thinking I realized that none of them would be able to handle it. I have written Foxy as a follower and even though he enjoys being in the spotlight, he does not work well as the one who has to shoulder all the choices and answers.**  
 **Chica is a bit better but since she lost Bonnie and the two others she considered as brothers, Chica cannot mentally take the responsibility the leadership requires.**  
 **and BonBon and Vixey are too young to take it as well, not to mention they just have gotten used to the change of command from Theo to Chiara.**  
 **so Spring is the only one left, he won't enjoy it but he has experience and will do it for his family's sake.**

 **I think that's enough facts for now, so till next time**  
 **(hopefully this week)**


	98. Chapter 98

**not the day I usually give you a chapter but I just felt like submitting one today. this chapter was already written so that gave me one less thing to worry about when I went to my very first Con. it was really awesome, especially when I met some fellow FNAF fans. I told them a little about this fanfic and they laughed at how I drew and portrayed each animatronic. they suggested I should try and sell some of my drawings the next time I go to a Con. I am happy they said that but after have getting told so many times that I cannot earn money on my hoppy as writer and artist from my family (they never had any evil attention when they said it, merely looking out for me) well I am hesitant jumping into action with it. what do you guys think? do you think I can earn a little money on this or what?**

 **boy aren't I chatty this chapter, and I haven't even answered the last chapter's comments. better start on them :)**

 **to WarHusky2000: three days huh? question, did you make and all-nighter or are you just a fast reader? oh and thanks for complimenting the story ^^**

 **to KalypsoKari87: I am sure the animatronic will appreciate your concerns and I will!**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: argh I wasted an opportunity! dang it! okay, I am so putting Marion into this scene *begins to write a future chapter***

 **to KathWood67: thanks and I will!**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: wow I did not know that changing the frequency could stop an emp blast, I only though stronger electronics such as a battery would survive the blast. *getting into nerd mode* I need to do more research on this!**

 **I thanks JK113 for the French translation. without him I would be forced to use Google translate.**

 **enjoy the story**

* * *

"If it has to be Italian, then let it be pizza." Rena replies to her friend on the phone, she's on her way home from her education as a technician. "I've got enough of spaghetti for a lifetime." She remarks dryly, but she did learn that using most of her money at the mouth's beginning is a really bad idea; unless you want your food to be rice or spaghetti.  
 _  
"But isn't that filled with grease?"_ Her friend asks, sounding disgusted.

Rena rolls her eyes by that response, sometimes her friends thinks too much of their figure. "Fine, you order a salad, but I am taking the pizza with a lot of cheese on."  
 _  
"Alright, but only this time."_ Her friend sights, she then lets out a girly gasp and Rena somehow just knows what her friend is thinking. _"Just got an awesome idea, let's go to Freddy Fazbear Pizza and order it there. Then you could introduce me to your brother- I hear he's hot."  
_  
Oh this is going to be fun. "Oh he's very hot." Rena replies smirking, she is still surprised her brother hasn't picked up a girl yet. Little sister here should give him a hand. "And he's really charming as well, I think you will like him." She turns on her laptop and notices her new boyfriend has been calling her over Skype. "So next week?"  
 _  
"Alright, I'll ask Helen if she's up to it as well."  
_  
"Mind I take Jess with me?"  
 _  
"Not at all, see ya Rena."_

And they both end the call although Rena quickly starts another call with her boyfriend. Seconds later a blond and very nice looking male appears on the screen and gives her an incredible flirting smile. _"Hey gorgeous, I've missed you."_

Rena replies with a giggle. "Missed you too, and I'm sorry but teachers has been loading me with homework." That and getting to terms that Mike is in a critical coma, but she is trying her best not to think much about it as there isn't anything she can do to help her childhood friend.  
 _  
"Wish I could help."_ Jess smiles sadly. _"But I think my grandma knows more about computers than I do."  
_  
"Aww, and here I wished I could call you a handsome nerd~" Rena whines playfully.

He chuckles before asking. _"Got any plans for this weekend?"  
_  
"Yeah, I and friends are going to eat at my brother's restaurant, wanna join?" Rena asks and just to tease Jess for a bit she gives him a bit comical form of puppy eyes. "Please?"  
She knows it might be in a bit bad time but she really wants to introduce Jess to her brother.

Her boyfriend acts like he's really thinking about it before he responses. _"Well, I guess I can rewrite my schedule just for you. You know."_ He turns slightly serious. _"This will be the first time I'll meet your brother. Anything I should be aware of?"_

Rena does recall that Sean did seem a bit tense when she mentioned Jess but also relaxed pretty quickly as well. He's probably just worried about her. "Be yourself, but try and be nice to him." Rena advises her boyfriend and he question her teasing.

 _"So no kissing with him around?"_

"Let's just keep to holding hands in the start. I'm still not sure how far I can push things with him." Rena winks and adds as she checks Freddy's website for their schedule, she does not want a date on a birthday party. "He and I are just beginning acting like real siblings now."  
 _  
"Most be weird."_ Jess remarks while resting his head on the desk he sits at, watching Rena. _"One day you think he's dead and the next he's alive but doesn't remember a thing about you. Did he get his memories back?"_

"He did, one of my childhood friends helped..." Rena trails off from the words on Freddy's website, her smile slowly disappears from the more she reads.  
 _  
_'we regret to inform that Freddy Fazbear Pizza is temporarily closed due to vandalism and we redeem the building and animatronics unsafe for customers for the time being. Date of reopening is still unknown but the management promise resolving this as quickly as possible'.

That didn't sound good at all; something really bad must've happened to the restaurant. "I have to go." she tells Jess and with a quick sorry, she ends the call and leaves.  
Stepping out from the bus Rena finds it a bit uncomfortable seeing the usual so lively Freddy's look so... empty.  
She trots over to the front door where a sign with the same words from their website is written. She knocks on the door, calling: "Sean? It's me Rena." But she gets no response which only gets her more worried, she tries opens the door but it's locked. Rena did not like this, but for a few moments cannot see other ways getting inside than by front door.  
Then she remembers the back door and runs into the small forest nearby. It took her longer than thought since this forest is very dense from the side she took, but she got through and is relieved seeing one of the animatronics and it seems this one of the Toys is unharmed.  
"Vixey!" She calls, trotting towards the white fox.

Vixey jumps a little startled but quickly relaxes when she notices who it is. "Oh, hey Rena." She smiles weakly.

It is clear this whole deal is affecting the fox, so Rena tries to comfort her with a friendly hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure my brother and the rest of the management will fix this very soon." She does, however, blinks a bit confused from the small jerk Vixey did and thinks it's best she hear how bad this really is from her brother's mouth. "Is Sean around?" and quickly explains from the confused look the young fox gives her. "He's the boss of the place, is he here?"

"No..."

"Then who is?"

Vixey shifts a bit uncomfortably. "N-No humans, only robots."

Why is Vixey acting so strange? It's not like her being uncertain and shy like BonBon. "Are they inside?"

The white fox nods and adds a bit halfhearted. "They don't want humans around at the moment."

"I'm sure they don't." Rena simply says and walks inside, she does glance once back and notices that Vixey is not following her. Inside Rena quickly notices the lack of electronics and can guess part of the vandalism comes from a homemade emp, she is very aware such things can be made and she can see why they closed if that is the case. Better check how the robots are doing and how much that possible emp affected them.  
"Hello?" She calls, looking after the bigger animatronics. "Any sentient animatronics that might tell me what is going on?"

"Rena?" Foxy appears from the Parts and Service, looking pretty startled seeing her. "How did you get in here? Didn't you see the sign?" He asks her, nodding towards the locked front door.

From what Rena can see, Foxy is maybe a bit more scuffed up than usual but other than that he looks alright. "I came to help." She explains the fox and nods to the spot where their television hung. "Was it an emp?"

"Marion says it was." Foxy replies and add with eyes towards the back door. "I wasn't inside when it happened, playing outside with Vixey and BonBon at the time. Chica and Spring escaped the blast as well."

"What about those that got hit?" Rena asks.

Foxy ears drop in sadness of the others fate. "They... they're not doing so great..."

"How?"

"They got very hostile"

Rena turns around and spots Chica at the kitchen door. "They attacked someone?" She asks the chicken scared. Of course, Rena is not really scared of the robots but she will be if they suddenly have become killer machines. That's every human's nightmare.

Chica nods slowly. "They did... fortunately it was only me they hurt." And shows Rena the still mildly damaged wing. "I survive" Chica ensures Rena from the wide-eyed look the girl gives her at the damaged wing.

"What is Sean saying to all of this? Is he trying to fix them?" Rena asks both robots but gets only the more worried when none of them answers, only lowers their heads. "What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" She asks scared. A dark fear that she might have lost her brother once again crawls into her mind, she can't take that thought! "Please tell me he's alright!" Rena cries at the two robots, begging them to tell her that her older brother is alright.

"We... We cannot tell you..." Chica replies her sadly, she eyes Rena who looks like she's about to blow into anger or collapse into tears. "We promised your brother not telling before he did."

"Then call him!"

"...We can't..."

"Why not?!"

She got no answer from Chica, only a painful look from the chicken.  
Rena realizes that she won't get any info out from the robots so she storms out from the restaurant, all the way home trying to call her brother over the cell phone but all the time it turns into voice mail.

"S'il te plait... décroche (Please ... pick up)" She whispers tearful and ends the call for the last time. She is angry that the animatronics won't tell her what had happened to her brother and heartbroken from the fear that she might have lost her brother before they got to know one another again. "Tu n'as pas encore été réunis avec nos parents. (you haven't yet been reunited with our parents...)" she sobs the day away, not a bit feeling up to call her friends or Jess about this, she did promise those stupid stupid animatronic never revealing their sentient, not even at a moment like this... "Mike, I wish you were here.." Mike has always been the one she could share anything with, but he is a critical coma he might never wake up from... can things get any worse?

At the restaurant, Spring and Marion emerge from downstairs. From the look from Spring's broken ear and missing parts of his fur, it seems that he got into a fight with one of them.

"Are you okay?" Chica asks him worried.

Spring nods. "Yeah, just got a bit too careless around Freddy." But it was worth the damage as it succeed him and Marion getting the hand on what might have caused those three feral states "I think we got what is causing... well you know..." He gestures at his damages from the struggle against the younger brown bear, then he notices the look in Foxy and Chica eyes. "Something I've missed?"

"Rena came on a visit." Chica starts and explains how worried and angry Freddy's younger sister got when neither Chica nor Foxy would tell her what happen to her brother. "I don't think it was our place telling her what truly happed to her brother, Freddy did want her safe."

"But is her distrust to us worth keeping her safe?" Foxy asks, admittedly he did not really like sacrificing their friendship with Rena in order to keep her safe. Having her trust sounds easier.

Spring can see why the long faces now. "I see... well I can't say what you did was a good thing or not, but I respect you kept your promise to Freddy." His functional ear drops a little. "Even if it means pushing her away— maybe that's for the better, but let's speak about another topic." Spring shows the usp he succeed getting from Bonnie's mainframe before Freddy jumped him. "Is this a part of our upgrade?" He asks the two for it's not like he knows what important back at each of their heads is.

Chica takes the usp but can in a matter of seconds see that this is not part of what their father nor the mechanics gave them. "No, do you think this one is causing..."

"I think so." Spring softly interrupts her, he scratches the back of his head. "I will let the mechanic Kate find for us look at it, hopefully, they can find something there can help Freddy, Goldie, and Bonnie."

Foxy and Chica faces light slightly up by this news, maybe now things are going their way again. The only one not liking that suggestion is a certain puppet, but he will not voice his distrust to Kate to the others. Marion chose to act on his own, but it's not like that is new for him. The only thing new for him that he actually is seeking help from humans.

* * *

 **I wonder what Marion is up to, well have to wait till the next chapter.**  
 **nothing much else to say so... Till next time!**


	99. Chapter 99

**well, aren't you guys lucky this week? two chapters woo! and it is here I wish this webpage can make emoticons, well that and a better understanding that when I write more dots then I mean I want more dots! don't delete my many dots! I needed them!**

 **Foxy: umm are you okay?**

 ***sigh* could've done better, but fortunately, it has nothing to do with this story.**

 **Foxy: oh okay, sooo *hands me the comment box* ready for these?**

 **you bet I am!**

 **to WarHusky2000: I consider myself a fast reader and good at remembering the story as well, but at times I wish I wish I would read a book a little slower, especially on vacations. my books usually only hold up a couple of days before I have read it.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I might try and make a few drawings that could be suitable for selling, I might learn something from it and if I happen to sell something then I am one step closer to new programs I have my eye on.**

 **to natisawolf : thanks. I have tried making commissions over on DA but it has always been kinda a hit or miss kind of thing. many people want me to draw for them but they don't really want to pay.**

 **to KalypsoKari87: it doesn't really matter how fast of a writer you are, just so long you are writing whatever you want and of course has a solid story ark in mind. too many of my past stories lacked a solid story line and forced me to end them far too quickly.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: ha ha! you hit pretty well on that comment, except it was the wrong person. you are going to see who he will pay a visit and how she will react.**

 **to xXDarkblue-MageXx: good, would hate to hear that my story is getting worse by the chapters. well, I don't know either but I might as well try and see if I could earn some on my drawing right?**

* * *

" _Wake up Rena."_

Rena groggily looks up from her pillow, not fully aware that someone had actually called her. However, it only took her about three seconds to realize that she is not alone in her college home. In the darknest corner of her room Rena spots a pair of glowing eyes that are looking right at her. She freezes for a second but swiftly snaps out from it and goes into full attack mode when the owner of the eyes moves. "ARGH!" She screams and hurls her five hundred pages book at the glowing eyed Slenderman. The book hit the figure square in the face, sending the intruder sprawling onto the floor with a loud 'thud' giving Rena just the time to grab her broomstick and turn on the light, ready to whack the intruder or get the hell out from her home if it proved to be the real life Slenderman. She seriously shouldn't have played that game with her friends late at night...  
Rena does, however, calm down when she recognizes the intruder. "Quel? (what)— How the hell did you get inside my room?!" She starts yelling both scared and angry at the puppet on the floor— and still with the book on the face.

Marion didn't think he would get attacked by Rena of all people, he merely thought she would just scream or go into a silent panic. He should've known better with Freddy's sister... getting the book away from his face he tells the still highly defensive Rena. "I followed you."

"Why did you follow me? Is this some kind of sick prank?!" Rena asks him furies, ready to hurt someone really bad if that someone starts laughing her!

"I need your help."

That made most of Rena's anger disappear, a bit confused about this strange request she does allow the puppet to get on his feet but she did not lower her 'weapon'.  
"With what?"

Marion eyes her for several painful moments, considering if she really is a better choice than Kate and the mechanics. He decides that Rena is a more liable choice, all because of her loyalty to Freddy and Mike. Kate has- in his eyes been more of a wild card and he does not like when he cannot predict where the person's morally stands.  
"I need you to figure out what this does to the animatronics." He hands her the USB Spring got out from Bonnie.

Rena takes it and with a small nod— plus the curiosity what this increasing creepy puppet wants, she turns her laptop on and after have put all her personal data into another USB (just in case) she plugs Marion's USB in.  
In matter of moments, everything on her computer gets deleted and the whole screen gets bugged by junk files along with 1 and 0 that makes the computer act really weird. "Holy cow, good thing I saved my files." She gasps at what this new virus is doing to her laptop, it didn't look very harmful; her laptop is still functional and with time she can delete those junk files. What did disturb her though is the 1 and 0's words that keeps popping up. Every time it did her laptop acts rather weird like trying to open for random programs and even deletes none existence files.  
"Okay, you stop that." She muses and gets the hold on the deleting code order, surprised it didn't have any backup for that."Strange..." She begins to remove the junk files and is again surprised how easy that is. Computer virus's made by people that honestly have too much time on their hand would have made a backup or just something in the virus to stop her from removing it this easy. This virus did not have any of that. "It's like this virus is not made for a PC." Rena glances back to the puppet. "Where did you get hold on this?"

"Freddy had it inside of him." Marion replies although this one was inside Bonnie he can't really say it is a lie since Freddy certainly has this virus as well. He merely said, Freddy, as this human will get a stronger reaction to the one she considers her brother's animatronic.

And right on Marion's thoughts, Rena gasps and with renewed determination to save her brother's robot bear, she begins on the exhausting task getting this virus completely under control and create an anti-virus to the infected animatronics. "This might take a while."

Marion moves a bit forward, having a mild interest in the many 1 and 0 popping around on the screen Rena tries to get under control.  
Unlike Rena, he can somewhat understand these computer words.  
His brain is, after all, a computer. "Hmm... That explains why they got so hostile." He muse.

Ignoring having this disturbing puppet near, Rena asks Marion startled. "You understand what they say?"

Marion nods but does not tell Rena what the 1 and 0 mean or whoever has this inside their head will do. Then again, it's not like he needs this virus to shred someone beyond recognition. Bonnie, Freddy, Fredbear and the two missing of the Toys, with crippled mind and unable to create new memories or thoughts to fight this virus, those orders of 1 and 0 that will command them to attack and kill will be their world. Understandable why the affected did not seem to understand words or anything human related anymore, the virus had deleted all of that and since it keeps deleting their memory bank then they did not have a chance creating new memories to know what they are doing is wrong. Granted when the virus is gone, the affected wouldn't remember they had hurt anyone. They would practically be a blank slate.

"Earth to the puppet." Rena calls, she's getting a little tired of kept getting ignored by the puppet.  
Marion eyes her slightly but his words only make her the more confused. "This is indeed the source of their aggressive behavior." His black eyes turn back to the infected laptop. "Any chance you have the knowledge fixing this?"

Was he praising or mocking her? Rena can't tell with Marion's monotone voice. Rena decides to see it as praises and hopes for Marion's sake that he did indeed praise her, if not then she has a broomstick with his name on! "I will see if I can make an anti-virus to this." And Rena begins working on several counter measures against this virus. "But it will take time."

Marion nods and is at that moment certain he made the right choice. "We will keep them away from people while you work." He turns to leave but before he can teleport away.

"Marion." Rena turns to him with big puppy eyes for just a glimmer of hope. "Do you know what happen to Sean?"

Marion glances to her but other than a cold stare, nothing shows what the puppet is thinking. "I am uncertain if you can handle the truth, but if it will ease your worry I can say that your brother has not left this world."

What truth is he talking about? And why is that puppet so cryptic at sudden? "What truth are you talking about? Does it involve my brother?"

Marion eyes her for several moments before he says. "You can speak with your brother when the virus is gone." And he teleports away, leaving Rena to her thoughts and the virus that keeps mocking her over the laptop screen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day at the local hospital.

"Hey, kid..." Jeremy walks into the room where Mike is located and the younger male did not look to be in the best shape if Mike has been awake he would look like someone dealing with a hard case of stress and maybe also gone a bit nuts.  
It is hard seeing Mike like this, more so as the doctors have saved him and warned that he might get more heart attacks if this strange high-stress level keeps going. No one knows what's causing them, only that the doctors has been forced to give him stress reducing medicine just to make sure the young man's heart gives up under this fight.

The kid looks really bad, but at least the doctors didn't have to give him much medicine today so that's kinda good.  
Jeremy takes a chair and sits down beside the comatose Mike. "Not sure you can hear me, but if you can then you probably only going to hear my voice for the time being. You see.." He scratches his neck, trying to find words and also stop thinking how silly it is speaking to someone who might as well not hear his words. "Someone attacked the robots, no idea what but we have our suspicious. According to Marion it was an emp, so all the electronics are now in the junk yard; at least they got some money back from their insurances but eh..." Jeremy quickly check if a doctor or someone else is nearby, when sure he's alone he tells the comatose man.  
"Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie got hit by the emp, it wouldn't really have hurt them if it was just that but... the person put some kind of virus into them, making them worse than when they were in the past. Before they did at least hesitate but now, shit they are attacking everything that moves and they will not hesitate— Fortunately no one got killed, Spring and Chica got ruffed up but they can get it fixed. One of the advantages being a robots I guess.." Jeremy chuckles for a moment but quickly stops. He stare a moment at Mike, but he does not get any response that the brunette is listing or even there anymore.

Now Jeremy just feels stupid, but he just needed to talk; all this is really weighted on him. He let out a tired sight. "Look, kid, you would do me a huge favor if you woke up, makes it easier to deal with all of this shit and your friends... just wake up, alright." He says and leaves the room.

Jeremy is very close just going home and knock himself out with a beer or something, that until he notices he has stopped at Scott's room and to his surprise; Marion is standing in the corner of the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asks the puppet wary.

"Thinking of who will be the most important to Nightmare" Marion replies in his usual monotone voice. His black eyes leave the comatose man and lands on the blond when Jeremy asks quite angry.

"And you didn't think it would be worth telling us what caused this?"

Marion glances with his usual bored look to the enraged man. "It wouldn't make any difference if you knew about this or not. Nightmare would still have them trapped." Marion did not care— he cannot care. he lost that ability to feel any emotions towards anything the moment he became the Marionette. For him, only a cold logic of releasing himself from this curse would make him act and this is not one of those cases.

Jeremy can't say he sees reason in Marion's way of thoughts; however, he has realized that the puppet reveals less than he actually knows about. The question now: how much will Marion say on this topic?  
"How does Nightmare do it?" The man asks, nodding down to the comatose Scott for it seems the former head guard is in the same pickle as Mike is in.

"It keeps its victims from waking up, it requires strong mental powers doing it though as it is in organic nature waking up when harmed in a dream." Marion explains to the man and eyes Scott again with the thoughts that he isn't strong enough keep people from waking up when he puts them into a dream vision, but it's not like he has thirty other souls to help him doing such a thing.  
Marion place a hand on Scott's chest and for a few moments looks into the dream world Nightmare has forced him into. For some odd reason, he cannot reach the man like he usually can when he enters this realm.  
It seems that even with the help from the others and also very insane souls, Nightmare does not have as much control as it thinks it has. Speaking of Nightmare, he senses that the monster is getting aware of his presence. Marion has no wish in getting into a fight he cannot win, so he quickly leaves the realm.  
"The Heard guard is lucky, it seems Nightmare only keeps him from waking." Marion explains the blond man beside him, slightly wondering about what that strange barrier was for. It was clear that Nightmare did not make it, so... who did?

Jeremy fears the answer but he needs to know. "What about Mike?"

The puppet eyes Jeremy coldly. "Nightmare is killing him." And he will not risk a fight he will with no question lose against Nightmare just to save Mike. It is quite unfortunate but a sacrifice he is willing to take.

"Darn it!" Jeremy curses under his breath, he knew this would be the answer the moment Marion explained him than an entity called Nightmare could do things like this. Turning back to the puppet. "How long does he have and more importantly: how do we wake him?"

Of course, Jeremy gets it that there is no 'saving' when Nightmare has someone. Be alive or death that person is doomed when Nightmare has a hold around them.  
The puppet leaves his spot, going over to the only window in this room with: "you cannot wake him, Nightmare never abandon its prey... and how long he has." Marion glances towards the door like he's looking at Mike through the walls. "A few days maybe, the only thing keeping him from dying is the drugs and what's left of his willpower. Granted which isn't much anymore."

"So we just let him die?!" Jeremy shouts in an angry tone but even Marion can see that the blond is scared and wants to find a way saving Mike. It is human nature, after all, the puppet thinks and would've chuckled over the dark irony that he didn't consider himself human anymore.

"It would be a sign of mercy ending his life." Marion says, but even if they end Mike's life they cannot save him from Nightmare indoctrination him to join it, only if the man will resist the monster in his last heartbeat, but Marion doubt that Mike has the willpower to that- He could barely keep himself together when he faced Freddy when he worked as Night Guard so what hopes does he have against a creature of pure nightmares?  
"Right now all you do is delaying the evadible." Marion tells the blond, thinking it might be for the best keeping that small fact about Nightmare to himself, it's not like the others would understand anyway.

Jeremy's head drop in an agonizing feeling of defeat, he didn't want to hear Marion's words but he guess he needed it, he doesn't want Mike to suffer and he's darn sure his friends are thinking the same. "You need to explain that to the others as well..."

"If I must." Marion simply replies and with a small gesture with his arm, Jeremy grab his arm and lets the puppet teleports them both back to the restaurant. Explaining the hard fact will be hard and probably take time for the other animatronics to accept that there is no waking up for Mike, Marion, however, doubt that they will end Mike's life in time.

* * *

 **annd this chapter suddenly got really dark, thanks Marion!**

 **I know you won't be able to see them here, but if you like any scene of the entire story. let me know since I lie to draw couple of scenes from this story.**  
 **Q and A is fine as well.**

 **you can find my art on DeviantART under the name Vildtiger.**

 **till next time!**


	100. Chapter 100

**100 chapter yaaay! wow! I never thought this story will get this long and it is still going! I have a lot more chapters for you guys in the future!**

 **since this is the 100 chapter I chose to make it a little special, I will answer questions at the end notes.**

 **the song "Not Here All Night" belongs to DAGames and I strongly suggest you listen to it.**

 **enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Deep inside this dark void Nightmare forced Mike into, the man has finally giving up and just to mock him; Nightmare is taunting him from the shadows by waiting to finish him off. Mike wants to run but he's too weak and Nightmare knows it, it finds such a glee seeing him broken.  
After what feels like hours, the monster suddenly disappears leaving the young man alone; much to Mike's confusions as he was certain it would finish him off.

 _"Are you hurt little child?"_ **  
**A sooth voice asks him worried through the dark void.

Mike snaps his head up, searching for the owner of this voice. He did wonder who else can be in this living hell but right now he's just happy he is no longer alone.  
a woman appears from the void, beside from the bit ragged clothing she looks quite beautiful. She looks at him with her ember colored eyes, reminding Mike of the setting sun.

" _Oh you poor thing..."_ she walks over to him and knell right before him with pity in her sunset colored eyes _"Do you need help? I have a place nearby where you can rest."_

That sounds like the best news he has gotten in what feels like forever, Mike is so relived to meet a friendly face in this void that he does not even question why she is here and better yet: why Nightmare haven't killed her yet?

The woman offers him her hand, saying softly like a mother soothing her scared child. " _Oo more you will be alone in the dark."_  
The woman smiles sweetly down to him. _"Come with me child, let me take care of you."_ She whispers softly, inviting him to a place far away from this. And Mike welcomes it he doesn't care where this woman will take him, just anywhere but this.  
He reaches out for her hand, not seeing the before beautiful eyes are turning blood red and a sinister smile appears across her face.

 **"Join with me."**

 _riiing!_

Mike gets so startled at the sudden ringing tone that he jerks away from the woman and his mind gets clear for just a moment but that is more than enough time to see that this sooth speaking woman is not as friendly as he thought her to be.  
He uses the last of his strength to run away from the now banshee looking woman.

The woman shriek furies at her prey has gotten away enraged she turns back into the shadowy bear with blood red eyes and turns towards the phone that has appeared. **"So you want to play? Fine by me!"**  
And the void gets replaced by the office from the New and Improved location.

Mike is both terrified he has to play this deadly game again and confused why Nightmare even bothered doing this since he is too weak to fight it at the moment.

 _riiing!_

A bright red phone appears on the desk, giving Mike such a scare that he almost falls down from the chair.  
Not sure what is going on but is sure that whatever is going on it has something to do with the ringing phone, so Mike takes the call.

 _Hello, hello, welcome to your first night,  
In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light._

A voice sings from the phone and Mike finds himself listing to the voice intensely

 _Now you saw us in the local news,_  
 _What made your thought presume, this was the job for you,_  
 _what will you do?!_

Mike turns towards the vent and even though he's not sure why he knows this he nonetheless light the spot to instantly take one a Freddy mask as Toy Bonnie is in the vent.

 _Between 12am and the break of dawn,  
The toys start to glitch from when they power on.  
You got your cameras and your flashlight what more is there to need,  
Just be quick, just be ready for their pretty scary_

He lights at the corridor and there stands both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica with dull scary eyes.

 _Just be very very wary as the night goes on,_  
 _I maybe there at the beginning, but not for long,_  
 _I've pre-recorded messages to keep you aliiive!_

A humanoid figure appears in a split second, pointing at the camera monitor.  
Mike checks the cameras, watching the past vision of his friends glare at him through the cameras.

 _Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,_  
 _But once the time ends near, I will not be here,_

 _Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,  
these are all the rules I bring,  
There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive  
_  
Again just knowing he rewind the music box inside the gift corner, although he has no idea to why this should do any good.  
 _  
I'm the phone guy, tick tock,  
watch the hours on the clock,  
Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make,  
I am the phone guy!  
Yes I am the phone guy!_

To Mike's huge surprise the clock chime, but before he even gets a moment to feel safe, the whole thing starts all over again, now just inside the location he worked at. The phone starts ringing and this time he takes it without a moment of hesitating. Listing to what the Phone Guy has to say:

 _Hey hey how ya doin? Now the first night was fine,  
But here's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine,  
Now you see the pirate cove is a blare, just keep an eye on the guy and you will be prepared,_

He checks the cameras and spots Foxy is out from his cove, he slams the door shut and looks up to the figure pointing at the other door

 _Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure,  
Because the next thing you know they're outside your door,  
So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights,  
Before they take your body and they leave you to die_

Mike lights up to spot Chica and before she even can take one step inside he slams the door shut.

 _Be veery veery wary that the battery drains  
so preserve your only tools and your life remains,_  
 _Keep the light shining bright for the final niiiight!  
_  
The figure appears again and points at the battery icon that is quickly draining so Mike opens both doors when sure the coast is clear.

 _Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,  
But once the time ends near, I will not be here,  
Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,  
these are all the rules I bring,  
There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive_

The figure turns to the right door and Mike slams the door shut the last moment as Freddy was about to attack.

 _I'm the phone guy, tick tock, watch the hours on the clock,_  
 _Time has arisen to be careful of decisions_  
 _You make, I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy!_

The whole scene suddenly changes into a rotten room and instead of the friendly figure, another appears; this one is shadowy black, looks like someone has torn them apart to be wrongly put together and red eyes lock onto Mike as it charts awfully cheerful compared to how terrible it looks like.

 _hey there dude, glad you're back  
The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack,_

the man points at dead figure in the corner of the room, somehow it looks awfully similar to this shadow before Mike really can put the dots together the shadow forces his attention back to it again.

 _So now you're the new guy picking up the job,  
So just please understand this nightmare never stops,_

The man glitches a second into Nightmare, but so quick Mike barely saw it.

 _So we build it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff that wouldn't_  
 _work,_  
 _Cus we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk_  
 _To add suspension, the tension in this attraction,_

Behind the shadow figure of a man he spots what's looks like a rotten Spring.

 _Check the vents for your protection, from the broken down hallucinations.  
In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit,  
You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute,_

The shadow moves away from the door, letting this rotten Spring look inside the room with the same 'I'm going to kill you' look all the others had.

 _Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine,  
Because you're darkest thoughts are all in your mind  
Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy,_  
 _A freaking robot with brains, oh what a joy.  
_  
The shadow then suddenly breaks the phone recorder at the desk. _  
_

 _So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice,  
See he'll never leave you bee, so just listen, you don't have a __**choice!**_ _  
_  
Nightmare appears before him and everything turns dark, only his own weaken heart beat can be heard... getting weaker and weaker by each thump... to finally... stops

...

 _..._

 _Take what you have learned and become the master,_  
 _Then you'll be safe when I'm not around!_

no! he can't give up! Not now!

 _Hey,  
hey,  
hey,  
I'm the phone guy  
hey,  
hey,  
hey,  
I'm the phone guy_

With all his willpower he gets back onto his feet

 _Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,  
But once the time ends near, I will not be here,_

The figure that helped him before appears again, this time outside the room and Mike follows it.

 _Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,  
these are all the rules I bring,  
There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive_

Nightmare is not happy about that he tries to run away and follows while roaring wildly, but he keeps on running, away from the monster, away from the darkness, just following this unknown person.

 _I'm the phone guy, tick tock,_  
 _watch the hours on the clock,_  
 _Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make,_  
 _I am the phone guy!_

Suddenly the darkness under his feet gives in under him and he falls, all he can hear is Nightmare's roar and the strange voice

 _Cus I'm The Phone Guuuuy!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He doesn't know how long but when he finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes and focus... a strange world surrounds him. Mike blinks several time, not sure what he is seeing is right. The world around him is rather colorful and yet it is clear this is not the waking world, right now it feels more like he's been sucked into a strange video game. Mike slowly sits up, staring at the computer-like area and is not sure how to feel about it.  
Less so when what he can only describe as a chibi Freddy walks over to him with a childish smile plastered on his face and eyes shining with a joy from what he won't even question. This chibi Freddy jerks his arm once and leaves, Mike does not follow as he is still trying to wrap his head around this mind-blown of weirdness.  
the chibi Freddy stops and turns around to look at him, when realizing Mike is not following, the overly cheerful smile drops and the small bear sends the young man a look Mike knows far too well from the bear in the waking world. This 'are you coming or not?' look is just too similar to the real Freddy that Mike can't help but chuckle and he follows the bear, feeling a bit more at ease.

While following the chibi Freddy Mike scans the area he has ended up in and has only two words to describe this place: colorful and weird. But Mike takes this weird cartoon world any day over what Nightmare has put him through.  
Mike follows Chibi Freddy over to what looks like a small village where other chibi visions of the gang is hanging out, even the Toys and the gold ones has a chibi vision of themselves. Mike can't help but laugh at BonBon's chibi form, for that one looks seriously like a girl. "You got the short end of the carrot, once again." He amused tells the blue bunny, but all it does it giving him a cheerful wave.

"The designer of the animatronics did want more females but apparently changed his mind in last second with Toy Bonnie."

Mike spins startled around and gasps at who is walking towards him, it's a man, about same age as Goldie if he still had been human. This elderly man has light brown hair with shades of grey at the sides, he is medioum build and Mike is not sure if he should be amused or not that this man is wearing the Serurity guard outfit he did when he was working at the Freddy's where the gang tried to kill him. Mike knew him first from the phone, yet only got to know how he looked like when Sean took him to the hospital. There is little doubt that this is Scott; the man his friends refer as their father. But something is a little off about him, Mike can't fully tell what it is though, but he think that this weird world has rubbed a bit off on him. "Scott?"

"Didn't know you knew me by name." the man- Scott remarks a little sheepishly.

Oh, he knows more about this man that he would like. "The animatronics won't really shut up about you." Mike remarks, thinking for himself he might have exaggerated the truth a little there.

Didn't seem to matter much as his remark did make the older man's face lit up like this is the best news he has gotten in years. "They have? Does that mean they all have been upgraded? How are they?" Scott asks cheerfully and invites Mike to sit on a nearby log.

Mike was about to ask why the man his friends consider as their father wouldn't know of their personalities, then has to remind himself that Scott has only known them back when they couldn't talk and very limited in interacting with the world. "Oh right, you weren't around when the gang and the Toys got upgraded." And now it's his turn to get curious. "What happen? They thought you were death."

Scott shifts a bit uncomfortable. "I-I tell you later, right now let's make sure you don't die on me." And points at the black spots on Mike's body.

Seeing those spots startled Mike so much that he accidently hit Chibi Bonnie and got whacked right back by the guitar in the purple rabbit's hand.  
"Yup, that's Bonnie's attitude aright..." Mike moans in pain, glancing to the highly annoyed chibi Bonnie but Mike did have a hard time taking this Bonnie seriously as this one looks too darn adorable.

Chuckling Scott pushes the purple rabbit away. "I tried my best making them like the originals." He explains with a hint of pride.

That catches Mike's interest. "You made these?" He gestures to the chibi robots standing around them.

Scott nods. "yes, it gets very lonely after a while. They have kept me company while she keeps me here."

"She?" Mike blinks and doesn't argue as the older man uses some glitter water to remove the black spots from Nightmare's attack, most of those black spots are around his neck; Nightmare's favorite spot to attack.

Scott eyes him for a moment. "Nightmare I mean; the one that keeps us trapped in this void."

"Why do you call it she?" Mike asks, he didn't really see a reason to call that abomination other than it with all the grotesque forms it can take, but apparently Scott thinks otherwise.

"Nightmare has a favorite form, a woman. So... I just presumed it was a woman- back when it wasn't a manic creature that eats souls for breakfast. That or she really likes to play cat with people before she.. eh kills them" He adds with a chuckle that is a mix of humor and fear, something that made Mike realize that this indeed the man that handed him disturbing info over the phone recorder. "But that was probably a long time ago- Nightmare being human I mean. That form doesn't look like it was from our time. Maybe she's from the Dark Age? In the time of the Plague." Scott eyes Mike once. "That would explain the dark spots on her body, the plague does that to the infected; terrible way to die."

something he did not need to know! Mike shudder at the info Scott has giving him. However no matter what time Nightmare came from or how it/she died, one thing is clear in his head. "I don't think Nightmare is human anymore.." He muse in a low tone, trying his best not to think about what he has read about the plague and that the woman shape Nightmare from time to time takes has been through that. Not to mention; he's having trouble thinking Nightmare may has been human once.

"Not one we can reason with her anyway." Scott agrees softly. After a few moments of silence, the older man asks carefully. "So... do you know the animatronics secret?"

A change of topic Mike welcomes, speaking about Nightmare gives him the creeps and horrible memories of what it has put him through. He nods to the other man. "Yeah, they are my childhood friends back when they still were humans." Still weird to say it out loud.

"So you're the surviving child?" Scott blinks and says something that catches Mie by surprise. "I remember you... running screaming out with blood on your clothing I mean. "

That memory is tough to think about even to this day... "Still have nightmares about it..."

"That's why you returned as night guard?" Scott asks, feeling sorry for this young man had to deal with his friends at their worst.

"Hinda..." Mike scratches his neck, although it doesn't really itch since this isn't his real body. "But mostly because I needed the money. It was only after Marion began showing me—"

"Marion helped you? That's new." Scott interrupts him, eyes wide with surprise.

It seems Jeremy is not the only one surprised that Marion hasn't been overly aggressive towards him. "I have a feeling he only did because he realized the connection I shared with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Mike explains the older man, he glances over to the chibi visions of his friends acting like they are performing "But even though I stayed a week longer, I didn't know what Marion's clues meant and then... I got fired."

"...I thought it was best getting you out before you ended up like the last guy... it wasn't a pretty sight." Scott remarks sheepishly, he glances to the young man before him and is not really surprised seeing him shivering by what he has said.

So his friends have killed, he guessed as much but still terrible hearing from the one they see as their father. "They... they don't know they have done it..."

"I had my suspicious they didn't." Scott sighs, he turns to chibi Fredbear; the only one who watches the two as if he knows what they are talking about. "Only Fredbear seems to know... but back then, he couldn't really do anything to stop the younger robots in doing it."

"Couldn't you stop them?" Mike asks, he wants a reason to why the only one who could calm and control his friends is the man before him. "Why didn't you stop it?"

Scott heads drop and after several moments of silence the man answers in a sad tone. "You must understand, when they attacked that person I was still recovering when the— I haven't always known the truth behind their sentient, the management kept most of the details hidden, especially for an veteran employee like me. I only realized what they were when the manager made me take the night shift."

"I heard the attack from the recordings, Freddy also told me what happen afterward." Mike muse, not sure he shall blame or feel sorry that Scott couldn't stop the attacks.

"Saves me from the details then." Scott smiles weakly, and explains the younger man of a memory that is not as horrible like the attack. "After they bonded to me, they calmed down, but only when I was around. Unfortunately my new business as CEO kept me from coming as often as I wanted. I regret I couldn't save those people they caught but I barely understood what made them so hostile to certain people in the first place." He eyes Mike, asking hopefully. "Have they told you a reason to why they were so hostile?"

They sure have. "They didn't see a human inside the office, they never explained what the human looked like in their eyes but they tried at first staying away, but fear and programming did make them attack. Freddy was the one that was the most aggressive when he turned fear into anger." Mike shifts a little uncomfortably. "He... he can be very protective to those he cares about."

Scott nods slowly. "I see and they are not dealing with this anymore?"

"No, now they just like to mess with people." Mike grins. "Those people being me and Jeremy."

Scott blinks at that last word. "Jeremy is working alongside you? But he hates the company with a passion."

So the man had told him, Mike smiles at the memory how much of a jerk Jeremy was at the start of their working carrier, boy didn't that change when the truth came out. "Yeah, but he did only work there to keep his promise to his brother. And after Spring revealed the truth to Jeremy, well let's just say that I often find myself unsure if I should laugh or be concerned on how much those two bicker."

"Glad to hear, Jeremy deserves a bit of good news." Scott smiles, he figured Spring is Martin. It brings him joy knowing that Martin, even in his bleak situation is being the cheerful pain in the neck he was when he was human. "Are there others there knows?" He asks this young man, happy he got someone to speak with that actually can reply back.

"Kate got the news as well, but she didn't take it very nicely. Not sure she has gotten over it, though; I got attacked by Nightmare not long after."

"Any idea why she attacked you?" Scott asks.

She? Does he mean Kate, oh wait Scott view Nightmare as a female? Yes, he does why it attacked him but he is not sure he will ever be able to give this info to his friends. "...Vincent revealed to me that he is my friends killer... I think he and Nightmare are working together."

"They are." Scott muses, for once speaking in a serious tone. The older man turns to watch the chibi animatronics for a moment before turning back to Mike with a frown. "He revealed that much before Nightmare took me as well. It didn't hide its annoyance that it wasn't allowed to hurt me, but that doesn't stop it from bending that command. Once and a while it attacked me for the kicks." Scott quirks a smile "Unfortunately for her, I spend most of my time figuring this place out so now she can't really get in here. When Nightmare does finally come in here, my little army can easily take care of her minions."  
He nods towards the chibi animatronics goofing around . "They are stronger than they look." Then his smile fades. "Sadly this shield works both ways, she has trouble getting in and I have trouble getting out. That's why it took me so long getting to you..."

"I'm just happy you did come." Mike muse, pretty sure he would've been a goner if Scott hasn't come in the nick of time. After a moment of silence Mike just has to ask. "So, what's up with this place?"

And Scott begins explaining Mike that he got the idea to this place from a cheap video game about the animatronics and how he found it as a good way keeping himself sane. Mike listen intensely and is happy that he is not alone in this mess anymore, although he do hope he and Scott won't be stuck here forever.

* * *

 **hope you like chapter 100 and the return of my oc interpretation of Scott. I was at first planning splitting this into two chapters but since this is 100 I wanted to give you guys a little treat.**

 **there is only one comment I will reply on this time so Technomastermarion1987 the answer to why Marion does not attack Nightmare. it is true Nightmare will not affect Marion as much it does others, but that does not mean Marion has forgotten fear. Marion remember his terror towards the beast and that is what (and him thinking he cannot match it in powers) keeps him from ever trying to fight Nightmare.**

 **hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**  
 **till next time!**


	101. Chapter 101

**sorry for not giving you a chapter last week, I got really sick and couldn't write not draw anything. it really sucked but I am better now.**  
 **I am happy for the comments I got from last chapter, it made my sick days better. now I think I have spoken enough so here is the next chapter.**

 **oh before we do Lady Labyrinth 3400, if I got your question correctly then, yes, the animatronics does know of pasta.**

 **Chica: what? do you guys think I only know how to make pizza? *cook pride intensify* how rude! have you already forgotten what I made at Christmas? or what about those summer desserts.**

 **Chica they did not mean it like that (Chica ignores me) eh... alright moving on to the story then.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"That's out of the question!" Chica shouts before Marion could even finish his explanation of why it would be more humane turning off Mike's life support than keeping him alive just a few more days.  
But of course, no one of the others would see reason as they all thought with their emotions instead of their brain.

Foxy's ears fall flat to his head. "You filthy little Dungbie! It has barely been a month and you're already giving up on him?!" He sneers to the puppet with bared teeth.

"Unlike you, I know when it is time to stop fighting and just let things happen." Marion says, crossing his arms. "Nightmare will kill him and there is nothing you can do about it. Mike was a fool trying to—" His words got cut short when something kicks him really hard over the leg, turning to the one that kicked him Marion blinks of the realization that the one who kicked him had been BonBon.

The usual shy bunny gives him a killer glare that Bonnie would be proud of. "Don't call Mike that!"

Chica and Foxy both forget their own rage and stare surprised down to the blue bunny who has gone into full protective mode, something they recognize from themselves back when Scott was around them. "You know nothing about him, he will come back; I know he will!" BonBon cries angry but he cannot hide his tears of distress that he might not see Mike again. "He has to..."And the bunny breaks into tears.

Marion watches BonBon cry beside him, feeling nothing towards the words of anger and distress he got thrown at his face. All he feels is the numbing pain on his leg from the kick.

Chica walks over to the crying bunny, hushing him gently. "Shhh, it will be alright— Mike will be fine." The last words she says more to Marion than to BonBon.

The puppet once again didn't react, only watching the chicken guiding the sobbing bunny into the Game Room.

Foxy makes a move to leave as well, but before he does; "The Life Support to Mike will stay on, and if you even tries to do anything to compromise his life." Foxy's eyes turn black, in his rage. "Getting your leg torn off would be the least of your problems."

Seeing the black eyes and getting reminded of his own strength compared to the others. Marion flinches away from the enraged fox, wishing he can at least remember other emotions than fear. He does not reply Foxy, but his small flinch seems to be enough as Foxy heads back to the cove with Vixey, who since the attack from the emp has been very clingy to him; she is still coping with everything. Foxy speaks softly to her, and one-arm hug the white fox which calms Vixey down but she is not ready to return back to her playful self just yet. Foxy, however, seems to understand so instead of suggesting a role-play game; he asks if she would like him to read her a story. Vixey would like that.

Marion watches the two foxes read in the corner of the cove for a moment before he turns his gaze towards the closed storage room door. He did consider going inside and hear what the Fitzgerald brothers are talking about but chose not to as he has been dealing with enough threats to last a week. It Seems Nightmare will keep its prize after all...

Meanwhile, inside the storage room, Jeremy has just told Spring exactly what Marion has been explaining the others. He didn't want to be around when the others heard it, dealing with only his brother is enough already.

Spring listen to the whole deal without many interruptions, well aware that repeating the puppet's suggestion of what to do with Mike is hard enough for Jeremy. His brother has gotten very attached to Mike in the time they have known one another, and Spring is pretty sure Jeremy has been taking Mike under his wing like he did with Bonnie. Not that he's ever going to tell that observation to Jeremy, that would only cause a temper tantrum.  
Spring has been listing to Jeremy patiently but something inside this room keeps bugging him, he can hear an eerie sound, not to mention he feels like he's being watched by unseen eyes which really makes him feel paranoid.

"Something wrong?" Jeremy asks him, looking worried but Spring brushes him off, thinking this stupid feeling is less important than what his brother has told him. "It's nothing, just me being paranoid."

Spring must admit that he is angry and disappointed at Marion. To think the puppet made such a horrible suggesting. Mike hasn't been in a coma for that long, it's only been a month. If he had been around the others he might have gotten angry and forgot thinking of why Marion thinks this way. Maybe that's why Jeremy asked to speak with him privately.  
Spring lets out a long sigh, calming his anger towards this absurd suggestion from Marion and asks his very tired looking brother. "What are your thoughts on this?"

Jeremy lets out a dark chuckle, answering while brushing his fingers through his hair. "I think it's bullshit, I'm pissed Marion even suggested it and would've have punched him in the face."

"But?" Spring asks, his ears slightly bend towards the man.

Jeremy sight, turning his back towards the hare. "But I heard the truth in that blasted puppet's words. This Nightmare- whatever the hell that thing is, it is killing him and from what I got between Marion's lines; it seems us ending Mike's life would be better than letting Nightmare do it."

"Well, for someone who has actually seen this Nightmare." Spring eyes grow distance from his memories when he disguised himself as his brother and literally got beaten unconscious by whatever that possessed that old and black Fredbear suit. Just thinking about those short moments sends a chill down his back wires.  
"I would say that finishing whoever Nightmare got hold on would be an act of mercy. How that monster spoke... it likes- no, it straight out enjoys hurting people, find joy watching them squirm in agony."  
Jeremy turns back to Spring, their eyes meet as Spring says; "So I can see why Marion made such a suggestions."

"Are you saying we—"

"I'm not saying anything about turning off the machine. But if what Marion said was true, then we should try and find whoever controls Nightmare."

That catches Jeremy off guard. "Someone controlling that thing?"

Spring nods slowly, thinking back to the bits of memories he had before the child killer... well that person did speak to Nightmare like they had control over it. "Yes and that person has been haunting us and the company for a very long time."

"The killer." Jeremy growls, the memories seeing his brother's mangled body inside the suit returns, fills him with rage towards whoever did it to him. "Did you get anything from him before... well you know."

Spring's ears drop slightly, the trauma he went through has erased most of the conversation with the killer but there is one thing he hasn't forgotten. "That person knew my real name, he knows we are brothers."

Wait what? This killer knew Martin before he became Spring? Only a hardcore fan of the company or an old employee would know of this. "Do you remember anything else?"

There is one more thing he remembers from that episode. "...He kept saying he never meant killing me or Calem." Normally Spring would feel sympathy towards people who didn't have any support from family nor friends, but he feels nothing towards this person. This killer has gone too far to deserves his pity. "I could've forgiven him if only it had been me and Calem, it seems to be a freak accident than anything but... everything past that wasn't. I can't forgive him for that."

Jeremy simply just nods, he understands why Martin won't see the light in that bastard anymore, even his brother has his limits. "He won't stop will he?"

"No." Spring shakes his head, adding with narrowed eyes of the memories of how that person spoke. "He has lost his moral towards human life, and one wrong move can make him snap and pull a knife on someone. Worse, he wants to keep us around." Spring eyes meet his brother's. "He need us."

"For what?" Jeremy asks, confused why this maniac needs the possessed animatronics.

Spring hesitates for a moment. "Well... I think it's because I and Calem made him happy back when we were humans, after our death his only source of happiness got taken away. "

"And thought making death people possess the animatronics would keep him happy?" Jeremy finishes for him. Honestly, he found that line of thought preposterous but that is through his line of thoughts. For all, he knows that thinking can pure logic in the killer's eyes.

"Something like that." Spring shrugs.

Jeremy thoughts wander a bit back and forward, thinking of the info Spring has told him. Whoever this person is will most likely be male, has a long history with this company; longer than him which is a darn surprise considering how crappy it has been. Also, this person should have an unhealthy obsession with the animatronics... And...  
No person really springs up in his mind. He would suggest Fritz since that idiot had an obsession on how the animatronics worked but he has only been working at the "New and Improved" Freddy's so it cannot be him.  
Who else is there?  
Scott is not an option either, although Jeremy must admit that the man would be a strong suspect as he is literally a veteran when it comes to this company. Scott also had a strange obsession and knowledge in the animatronics, Jeremy remembers he sometimes caught the man making small talk to the animatronics. And according to the gang; Scott knows of their sentience so him knowing of their origin is highly possible.  
The only thing saving Scott from being the suspect is that Scott has been in a coma all this time.  
Who else does he know?  
Could it be Vincent?  
The man has been working at most of the restaurants and probably knows just as much as Scott. However, no matter how much Jeremy dislikes that man, he doesn't think it is Vincent. Sure the man has shown mild interest in the animatronics, but never showed a true passion about them, he has always been more interested in actually doing his job and mingle with the other co-workers than see what the robots are up to.  
Even when he works in this location, Vincent has completely ignored the animatronics, only making a few remarks about them to the other employees. Sure, he has been looking- even questioned them when the bots have been acting weird, but who wouldn't when this bunch rarely acts normal.  
Of course, there could be others, but Jeremy never took the time learning people's name or back-story about their connection to the past restaurants. Wait a minute, the other restaurants!  
"Do you think the killer could've taken Theo and Chiara to one of the former locations?" Jeremy asks his animatronic brother.

Spring ears twitch slightly in a sign of his small surprise of this question. "Maybe, if we are right— about this person have an obsession with this company I mean." His ears flop upward and eyes wide a little. "But I say it is definitely worth checking out."

"Better than doing nothing." Jeremy muse, he still has that nagging sense of feeling helpless about the issue about Mike and the out of control animatronics under their feet.  
At least now they can do something of use instead of just wallowing. "I can rent a small truck- unless Marion has fixed your human shape."

"We don't have the money to repair them..." Spring explains with a sad tone, he glance to his brother, smirking. "So if you want me to tag along.."

"Rent a truck it is then." Jeremy smirks slightly in return, he would prefer having someone with him, who knows how Theo and Chiara are acting when they find them.  
But what about the others? He asks Martin about it and the possessed robot replies a little sad.

"I will speak with them about it, but... they cannot come with us."

Jeremy simply nods; Spring doesn't has to tell him why. They both know he doesn't have the driver license for a truck big enough for them all, not to mention Foxy and Chica needs to take care of the two remaining kids.

A small silence arrives inside the room, that until Spring breaks it with one of his goofy smiles. "So, how did the day with my wife go?"

"You mean your ex-wife." Jeremy remarks dryly.

Spring makes an excessive huff. "We never got divorced, so it doesn't count."

"Gee, that would be one hell of a conversation: 'Hey Annabelle, did you know you're husband is still alive, the only problem that he's now a giant Easter bunny robot? Oh and he also happened to have adopted another kid. You do have room for a giant purple rabbit, right?"

Spring bursts into a fit of laugher, even though this is true; putting his kinda gloomy situation into a "normal" conversation is just too hilarious. It did not take long before Jeremy joins him, easing a bit off the dread hanging over them both.

* * *

 **I swear I have made Marion into a psychopath... he's sure acting like one from time to time.**  
 **yeah, this chapter had a lot of talking, but very important talking!**  
 **oh and that last conversation between Spring and Jeremy has been stuck in my mind for so long that I just had to put it in here. Jeremy's remarks still make me laugh.**

 **the next chapter is one I long have looked forward to, and hopefully it will satisfy some of your guys inner fanboy/girl of who will make an appearance.**

 **till next time!**


	102. Chapter 102

**alright, this is a long chapter, but I did not want to cut anything out, not even the pub scene as I for some reason really like that scene.**

 **to Snow the wolf: I don't blame you, I mean this story has gotten way longer than I ever expected. but I am happy you will continue reading it ^^**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: heh heh, yeah Marion would be a hard nut to crack, but I wouldn't say he will drive a therapist crazy.**

 **to WarHusky2000: yeah and a few other things, I am alright now. it is annoying when it happens but the comments I got from that time sure made my sickness days better.**  
 **thanks! and I hope you will find this chapter just as interesting as the last.**

 **to KathWood67: thanks and I will!**

 **to xXDarkblue-MageXx: ding-ding! we have a winner on who is going to appear! oh and sorry to kinda spoil it for you XD**

 **to wes27: thanks although I am more trying to make everyone human, except from Nightmare. that thing is best suited as a monster. but no, when I began this story I told myself not to include Sister Location into this story.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: XD glad that joke made you laugh. and don't worry, I will take care of myself.**

 **to Lady Labyrinth 3400: oh, okay you meant that. well, uhh I am not sure if they do. I mean I don't read Creepypastas or play horror games like Slender. so I haven't introduced that to them, but it wouldn't surprise me Freddy has found some creepypasta stories and horror games with all the time he spends on the internet.**

 **as for everyone else, I will let you enjoy this long chapter.**

* * *

Early the next morning, Jeremy drives into Freddy's parking lot with the small van, waiting for his gold colored brother. About three minutes later Spring crawls into the back of the van and muse a bit sad "..I argued with Foxy and Chica all night: they wanted to help..."

"Of course they would." Jeremy replies hard but Spring can look past the harsh tone and knows his brother understands.

"Yeah, but they needed to stay with Vixey and BonBon." Spring continues as Jeremy drives away from the restaurant "The kids are still dealing with all of this. I'm surprised BonBon hasn't broken completely down."

"Maybe his parents did make the right choice naming him Leo?" Jeremy suggested a bit halfhearted, he just wants to keep up a conversation so his mind doesn't go back to what Marion has told him about Mike upcoming fate.

Spring glances at his brother, noticing the deep frown on the blonds' face. "You worry about Mike doesn't you." And it isn't a question.  
Jeremy doesn't answer him, he honestly doesn't want to talk about it.  
Spring got the hint and says instead. "We should check Fredbear Family diner first. It's where it all started."

Jeremy simply nods and drives towards the place, only commuting as he turns on the music "We won't be there for a few hours."

"Hurray..." Spring muses; not looking forward to the long trip but he can make one positive remark in this soon to be boredom. "At least I can't get drive sick anymore."

That comment took Jeremy a bit off guard, he completely forgot Martin had suffered with drive sickness back when he had been human, and it often ended up with him having to stop the car before accidents happened. Jeremy glances back to his robotic brother. "You sure?"

Spring shrugs with a grin on his furry face. "Nope! Guess we know if I throw up the apple I ate."

"Don't you dare— If that happens I'll sell you to the scrap yard!"

"You would miss me the second you did it~"

Jeremy snorts loudly. "No!"  
Spring glances amused at him and after ten seconds Jeremy admits sullenly. "...Yes..."

"Aww~ so you do care." Spring cheerfully remarks, grinning from ear to ear.

"God, why didn't I pick one of the two others instead? They would at least left me alone." Jeremy groans loudly, but Spring knows it is all in fun, and that's why he chose to annoy his brother by singing: "we are family"  
"Shut up Martin!" The blond shouts after five minutes of Spring purposely singing falsely. "You sing like a drunken old lady!"

"First, I can't get drunk and second, you're the old one here since I highly doubt this body can age." Spring counter in his still annoying cheerful tone.

"No wonder why you act like a freaking child."

"Well excuuusse me~!"

"Do the two of you ever stop bickering?"

"Holy shit!" Jeremy almost drives into another car by the sudden appearance of their new passage; with the car proper on the road again he turns glaring to the one beside him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Even Spring looks startled seeing the new arrived.

Marion doesn't look affected by Jeremy's anger nor that the man almost crashed by his sudden appearance. "I heard you were going to the other locations, so I thought I skip along." He simply says. Marion did have another reason, though, the gloominess in the restaurant was getting a bit too much; even for him.

Jeremy is NOT happy about having the puppet skipping along. "The hell you are!" But before he can try turning the truck around; Spring points out for him.

"Jeremy, we're on a one directed highway." And says in matter of fact since he knows this road from past memories. "And even if you wanted to, you can't turn back before about six kilometers from now on."

Marion crosses his arms and if it hasn't been for his always bored expression, Jeremy swears the puppet is giving him a smug look. Annoyed he is forced to admit that he does not want to drive all the way back just to throw Marion off, no matter how satisfied that would be from all the trouble the puppet has put him through in the past. "Fine..." He grumble in defeat. "You can come along..."

"Glad you could see reason." Marion replies before turning his black eyes back to Spring. "What building are you going to first?"

"Fredbear Family diner" Spring replies, unlike his brother he doesn't really mind Marion. So long the puppet isn't doing anything he would consider cruel.

Marion nods and turns back to his seat, both brothers stare at the puppet for a moment, not sure how to react around him since Marion does spend most of his time hiding away. Jeremy and Spring chose to leave the puppet alone and for about an hour in a awaked silence with only the music from the radio can be heard in the background.  
That until a song Spring actually can sing arrives and the hare breaks the silence with his singing.  
Jeremy didn't mind his brother sing, but becoming a sentient robot did not really help on his singing voice and it didn't take long before he and Spring begins on one of their brotherly arguments.  
Under the whole deal, Marion didn't speak a word which did confuse Jeremy a little. Glancing to the puppet he notices that Marion's stone face expression has for once changed but not into a face of annoyance. No, it is a face of what Jeremy only can describe as longing, of the reason to why he is not sure why. Then again, no one in the darn restaurant understands the puppet and he is not going to try.

Past midday they finally arrives at the place Fredbear family diner once stood, Jeremy looked out and is honestly not sure he should feel relived or disappointed that the building that in some sense has caused his brother's dead still stands. Well... not exactly. The building no longer has anything to do with Fazbear Entertainment. Now it is a pub.  
"Wait here" Jeremy tells the two animatronics and walks into the pub, hoping this place might have anything on the killer.

"Hey there, anything I can offer you?" The bartender inside the pub asks the blond when he gets close.

He could use a beer but Jeremy doesn't think it will be a good idea with all the driving he will do today. "Actually, I came here to check on the restaurant that once was here."

The bartender eyes him a moment, then smiles cheekily. "Fredbear diner eh? I have a few stories if you buy a drink."

Jeremy snorts annoyed he's getting bribed. "Fine but I have a long road ahead of me, so nothing strong." The bartender fetches him a glass and serves him a low alcoholic drink, and some water. "You better not bullshitting me." Jeremy warns the bartender as he pays for the two drinks.

The bartender grins but does keep his end of this bargain. "Not sure how much you know about Fredbear diner, but as the story goes like this." He hands Jeremy a news clipping the blond knows far too well. It's the news of what happed to his brother and Goldie's human bodies. "Fredbear diner was forced to close its doors after what most local calls the Springlock Incident. The suits malfunctioned and killed two of the employees, many people was of course shocked but also outraged that the company let such a thing happen." The man takes the news clipping from Jeremy and places it back on the small shelf. "They closed down shortly after tried to sell the building, but no one really wanted to buy a place where two people just died. It stood empty for about a year, that's where people- mostly kids swore by their mother's grave that they kept on seeing two ghosts. That got people's attention, and since this place was really low in prize; I bought it." the bartender grinned, removing the empty glass from Jeremy. "At times people say they see the ghosts of those two men, searching for children to entertain... Good story eh?" The man finishes his story, remarking grinning. "If you want to see the ghosts, you probably have to come at night; ghosts seems to appear most often there."

Jeremy isn't sure he should roll his eyes at this person or not, at one hand the story did has some truth in it, except from the spirits that should be haunting this place is actually haunting two gold colored suits. Finishing his glass of water, he asks. "Anything unusual happen here lately?"

"Nope, everything is the same." The bartender shrugs. "People come here to get a good drink and sometimes a good story, both which I can provide."

"So you're not trying to get hold one Fredbear Family Diner's animatronics?"

The bartender laughs. "Nah, they probably just scare my customers away. Not to mentions I don't have the money for one of the originals, not after that company has once again returned on the map."

That did catch Jeremy by surprise. "You know about Freddy's?"

"Who haven't?" the bartender shrugs once again. "I visited one of the past ones, think the one that burned down. Didn't like it though, place was such a mess and the animatronics scared the kids with all their twitching. This new one though." He whistles. "I had to drag my kids out from there. They really loved that yellow bear."

Yeah, Fredbear is known to attach smaller kids."

"Thought so that was Fredbear, it looks different from when it was a people killing suit. I like it's new appearance, though. But it sure scared the crap out of me when it began talking." The bartender remarks before he returns back to his duty as more people are looking for something to drink.

Well, this place doesn't seem to be the right place, better move on before he is forced to buy another drink. "  
Spring impatiently await his words as Jeremy sits back into the van.  
"Not the place, but the owner thinks you and Goldie are haunting this place."

Spring turns to look at the place and has to admit that he is not impressed. "I think I would rather haunt this suit..."

Jeremy quirks a smile.  
Marion did again just look bored.

"So we can cross this off our list." Spring continues, turning his ice-blue eyes to Jeremy. "I only know one more location, the one after Fredbear... it is the location where Bonnie and the others got sentient..." He muse uncomfortably, now knowing the truth does not make his memories of what happed in that party any better. He still partly blames himself for what happed to the gang.

Martin clearly looks uncomfortable about something, Jeremy does recall his brother has told him he has been used as a disguise to lure Mike's friends into a dead-trap. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." He tells the hare in probably the best ensuring voice he can make.

"I did partly help him..."

"Martin, you of all people should know that when a Spring-locked suit is cranked, the robot has become a suit for a human to wear. Even with a soul, you cannot control an unmovable suit."

Spring did feel a little bit better hearing this, but also feeling a little stupid not remembering that little fact. After all he had been working with one of the spring-suits.

"Anyway that place is out of the question, Mike showed me the place; nothing left." Jeremy explains his brother.

"So... any other places?" Spring asks.

"If I may." Marion says, making both Fitzgerald brothers look at him. "There are two other buildings you haven't yet counted into your search. First the one before our current home, however I'm not sure that it would be any use as it was highly damaged by a fire. The second building is the place that once was the Toys so called kingdom."

Jeremy can't help but let out an annoyed groan, of all the places the killer could've chosen. It just has to be that place. But hey, at least he has the layout advantages if that bastard has let Theo and Chiara loose. "Better get moving then." And he starts the car once again.

The trio arrives to the Toys former home at late evening which did not really help on the scare factor. "Martin, stay close." Jeremy tells his animatronic brother, he steps out from the van. "Don't know about you, but I have a feeling that bastard has let the kids roam free and it wouldn't surprise me if they are acting like Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie."

Spring nods, he too would prefer if Jeremy keeps all his limbs intact.

Marion leaves the van with his usual bored look, but in reality he is just as much on the guard as Jeremy is. "Would you mind I scout ahead?" He asks the man. He can't say he like Jeremy but like Mike; Marion has figured Spring's brother as an useful ally and it would be most unfortunate if something should happen to him as well.

"Knock yourself out." Jeremy replies and Marion teleports inside the building.

The puppet ends up beside his old home/prison; the gift box. Marion scans the area around the box and spots the wireless music box. Oh how much he has hated that little thing, at least it doesn't work anymore as the company has cut all power to this building. He smacks the music-box away and leaves the game corner. Marion's now glowing eyes search for the Toys or whatever his dear brother has left in here. To his none existence surprise however, Marion sees no signs of Theo or Chiara being here. That's strange this place would've been perfect holding them. Scanning the big party room Marion does notice, by mere luck signs of the Toys.  
"Why were you dragging them?" He muse, stroking the markings of metal against the floor. Following these scrape marks he realize they leads towards the office, so Marion walks towards that room. With his eyes locked onto the tracks the puppet didn't notice a pair of beardy eyes watching him from one of the side rooms.  
Inside the office Marion would've gotten confused if he could, but all he really can with lack of emotions is wondering why the scrape marks suddenly disappears inside the office, the only place the animatronics couldn't go thanks to the Night guard.  
What is really in here? Maybe Jeremy knows, he has after all been trapped in this room longer than any other night guard.  
"I found tracks leading to the office." Marion explains the two brothers outside the building. He turns to Jeremy. "Any idea why He would take them there?"

Jeremy shakes his head, just as confused over this as Marion would've if the puppet could feel. "But I intend to find out." And the blond man walks into the building.  
"Oh, the memories being trapped in this place with only a flashlight." Jeremy grumble, turning his old flashlight on as he cannot see in the dark like the animatronics.

Spring scans the room they stand in, on one hand, it looks happy with all the old birthday props but on the other hand... "This place feels so depressing, no sense of wonder or happiness... was it here the others got tortured?" He asks the two others.

Jeremy nods slowly. "Yeah... this is the place."

Spring feels great pity that this place, a place that should've brought smile and cheer to everyone turned into a living nightmare for the gang and the Toys. "It's sad..."

Jeremy didn't answer him for there is nothing to be said about this place. "Let's go." The trio walk towards the office. Jeremy lights his flashlight through the hallway, the light barely hits the office room, but it is enough for him to see his old working place. Jeremy raises a brow when he spots a creepy gold colored plush bunny sitting on the table. "The hell?" This place never sold any plush of Spring, so why is there one in the office?

Marion warily steps forward. "That plush wasn't there when I was in the office moments ago."

Jeremy did not like the sound of that, he pointed the flashlight directly at the creepy plush vision of Spring. At the moment it looks just like a creepy plush.  
That, until it's beady eyes, looks right at him.

"Holy shit!" Jeremy got so startled by the plush's sudden eye-movements that he drops the flashlight. He cannot see the apparently alive plush-Springtrap and that makes him panic. While the man frantically gets hold on his flashlight, Spring turns to the mini vision of his broken form and in horror watches the shadows cast around the plush is beginning to move in a unnatural way.  
Jeremy turns the flashlight back to the corridor and he would've screamed of what the light hit instead of an office, but his voice cannot escape his mouth in pure terror. Mere meters from him is a mass of living shadows, forming into what he only can describe as a black rabbit with dead white eyes. The shadow rabbit opened its mouth, letting out a screech no living being could ever produce.  
"AARRGGHH!" Jeremy finally gets control over his voice and takes the run for it, he's not sticking around to see if this freak of nature is friendly or not.

The two robots quickly follow his lead. The shadow rabbit follows them and before Jeremy can get outside; a decayed/burned Freddy appears, lashing out at him with a metallic screech. The man backs away from it as fast he can, not wanting to know why they suddenly have a zombie Freddy in the room!

Spring jumps away from a decayed/burned Foxy jumping at him, to then having the shadow rabbit too close for comfort. The shadow rabbit forces Spring to the floor, using the same possess ability Nightmare has shown on old scrap metal parts from what was left of the animatronics old suits.

Marion runs over to help Spring, but before he can; he gets a decayed Chica right at his face, he didn't panic like the two others, though, but this jump-scare did somehow mess with his eye sensors, blinding him for a moment. He realizes Chica, Foxy and Freddy aren't real but mere illusions made from the Shadow. "Jeremy, ignore everything but the Shadow." He tells the man who has gotten more less over the Freddy jump-scare. "Freddy, Chica and Foxy are merely phantoms created by the Shadow."

"Makes me feel so much safer now." Jeremy grumbles, not one bit calmer with this news but it did at least lessen his increasing panic.

"Go to the office, I will help Spring with the Shadow." And Marion teleports towards the struggling Spring there in his own panic state tries to get away from the Shadow Bunny.

Jeremy didn't have time to argue or agree on the small order. So he just do what the puppet told him. The Shadow rabbit noticed him running towards the office and let out a screech, going after him but Marion stops it with the help of his powers. "Back off demon."  
The Shadow did not like that, but since it cannot attack Jeremy directly; the man got a Phantom Foxy charging right at him.

"Holy shit!" Jeremy swears, protecting his head with his arms, the only reason he did not run from the charging Foxy is Marion's words of these things aren't real. As Marion has said, Phantom Foxy didn't directly hurt him; it only gave the man one hell of a scare. With the Phantom gone, Jeremy continues his task of getting to the office. Now he knows how the animatronics felt when they tried getting to the room.

The Shadow's white eyes did not leave the man and that spells trouble for Marion, it seems this Black Spirit somehow knows Jeremy and worse: has a vendetta on him.  
He tries to stop the Shadow from moving but this time it isn't having it and the puppet got a glitch trip from a phantom vision of himself and before he can recover, the Shadow possess the spare parts the mechanics took from Bonnie and pin Marion to the floor with those spare parts.  
 **  
"stay out from this."** Phantom Chica says, Marion stares a bit surprised that it has been a Phantom and not the Dark spirit that has spoken. How come this Shadow is using its self made scare factors? The Shadow rabbit leaves the pinned down puppet and golden hare. Eyes only on the human that have almost reached the office, before Jeremy can reach the office, the Shadow appears right before him, making one of its Phantoms jump at him.

Jeremy knows the Phantoms are not there but he cannot stop his whole body from reacting to Phantom Freddy lung at him with a killer glare and a screech that makes his hair stand up. The jump-scare made him lose his balance and fall flat onto the floor. The Shadow approached him, barring its buck teeth at him like a wolf sneering.  
 **  
"He is the cause of this."** Phantom Freddy says as it forms beside the Shadow.  
 **  
"He did this to us."** The Shadow glances to Phantom Chica, looking at the made up spirit like it is actually real and not made by the Shadow's own imagination.

Phantom Foxy appears right beside the frozen stiff Jeremy. **"Make him suffer."**

"Make him pay."

Says Phantom Freddy

 **"Kill him."** Phantom Chica whispers.

The Shadow rabbit turns to the Parts and Service and possesses everything that is left from when the company moved the gang. Now more a Frankenstein of the gang, the Shadow towers over the human while the Phantoms keeps repeating the words from before.

Jeremy tries to get up, but before he can; the Shadow beat him down with its possessed hands of Chica, so hard that it broke one of Jeremy's ribs. The man lets out a scream, and another as this Dark spirit hurls him into a wall with such force it crack bones and he limply falls back to the floor, shock and pain keeps him from moving. All Jeremy can do is scream as the clear out to kill Shadow grabs his arm and slowly pulls it away from his body, waiting for the arm to pop off.

Meanwhile inside the biggest Party Room, trapped by old scrap metal bend around his face and arms, Spring ears raise from the sound of his brother's cries in agony. That monster is hurting his brother! No it is killing him; just Nightmare would have!  
Spring struggles against the metal holding him, getting more forceful, to finally: his whole mind and body gets consumed in one task, in one single thing; keep Jeremy safe. Nothing else matters, all logic disappears as his ice-blue eyes turns black and he lets out a death-scream as he destroys parts of himself to get free from the binding. No longer thinking rational, no longer caring other than the task; Spring sprints towards the sound and attacks the Shadow.

The mere assault tore away the parts the Shadow used to torment Jeremy, it did not hurt the Shadow but the sudden attack startled this Dark sprit. It forgot about Jeremy and turns to whatever that attacked it, its dead white eyes seems to wide when it sees the black eyed Spring. The hare stands in the hallway, to instantly turn around and glare at the Shadow with those black eyes. Spring lets out a scream disturbingly familiar to the one the Shadow made, a scream he also made when he realized he was a human soul trapped inside a suit.  
The Shadow backs away from Spring, faintly remembering what happed to it, what made it to what it is now. It did not know why, but looking at the dead-eyed Spring made it scared, it was terrified of the golden hare.

Spring of course did not know that, all that is on his mind is destroying this thing so Jeremy will be safe. Another deaths-cream and Spring attacks the shadow which tries to defend itself by hitting Spring over the head but the hare didn't even seems to notice the hit that could've broken a human's back. Spring got hold on the Shadow's "body" and tore it apart.

The Shadow did not want to fight this animatronic! It leaves the parts and takes the run for it.

For a moment, Spring did not notice the Shadow has left the parts as he continue on tearing them to bits, then his black eyes notices movements and in a rapid move turns to those movement. Another screech and the completely instinct driven Spring follows the Shadow through the restaurant, the Shadow send the Phantoms at him but Spring completely ignores them, his black eyes will not wave away from the Shadow Bunny.

Marion, still trapped follows the "fight" between Spring and the Shadow with his glowing eyes, wondering if he would feel relived or roll his eyes of the scene. It is good Spring can keep the Shadow occupied although his constant attacking doesn't really work on it, but it seems this Dark Spirit is too dumb to realize that physical strength does not work on it so long it does not possess anything. Not that it would've helped it since berserker Spring would just tear that apart as well. So while Spring practically tear the whole building apart to fight the frighten Shadow.  
Marion success getting himself enough free from his strapping to teleport. He appears besides the wheezing in pain Jeremy, the puppet scans the man having only one worry on his mind at the moment. "You're not going to die are you?" Jeremy is probably the last person he wants around as a trapped spirit.

Jeremy chuckle darkly of what he sees as a joke, he struggles but did succeed getting up from the floor. "You need... more than a few broken... bones to kill me." And slowly walks towards the office. "But seeing a doctor... Doesn't sound so bad." He spit out blood that has gathered in his mouth, remarking to the somewhat disturbed looking puppet. "I am pretty sure... I have some inner bleedings."

He doesn't know much about inner bleedings, but it sounds bad enough for this puppet to see a reason to leave before he has another spirit he will be forced to bind. "We should leave." Marion suggests. "Last thing I want is another dead body on the list."

Jeremy is not sure how to react on that, first Marion showed him, him of all people a genuine worry. Second... how many has that puppet killed?! No, he better not think about it, beside: "I didn't come all this way... to get beaten by a psycho Shadow Bonnie... for nothing." He sneers and continues toward to the office. "We're going to look for the kids." He glances back to the screeching and racket of stuff getting destroyed. "And hope Martin... can keep that rabbit from hell... busy while we do." When this is all over Jeremy will ask what's the hell up with Martin's sudden and very dangerous protectiveness, he's happy it happen but man how the hare is trashing around with sight to kill is so unlike him!

Marion didn't reply, all he did is teleporting to the office, take the Plush Springtrap and throw it as far away as he possibly can, not even curious of what fell out from its mouth. "In case it is going to possess it again." He explains from the blonds' confused stare.

Jeremy simply nods and begins searching the office that has caused him more grief than salary, it goes slower than he wants but he is in too much pain to pick up the pace. He follows the scrape marks to the wall behind the desk. "Keep an eye out for that rabbit from hell." He tells Marion and begins investigate the wall.

The puppet crosses his arms but does shift his gaze around the office after any sign of the Shadow. Jeremy knock on the wall with his left hand, his right is a bit useless at the moment thanks to his broken shoulder and arm out of its socket. The man blinks from the sound this particular wall made. "Hollow? Is there a vent behind this wall as well?" He asks out loud.

Marion glances backward to the man and the suspicious wall. "Not from what I know." He blinks, remembering something the first Freddy's had. "It might be another secret storage room."

"...Say what now?" Jeremy blinks, what is the puppet talking about? Wait a minute. "I heard Scott... mention a hidden room once... but how come I never heard about it?"

Because his brother didn't want anyone to know, he probably charmed the manager not telling anyone else than the main staff so a mere night guard would never know of its existence. "Don't know... but the last place had a hidden room." Marion did want to say that the other hidden room had been the place where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy bodies were hidden. But the curse from his father keeps him from saying it.

Jeremy did not like the sound of that, less so when Marion is making subtle signs he wants to say more but for some odd reason isn't. But whatever the case; there is only one way to find out what lies behind this fake wall. "I need a crowbar."  
Marion nods and teleports away, moments later he returns with a rusty crowbar. He hands it to the blond and Jeremy begins tearing down the wall, but it is going slower than wanted thanks to his wounds from the beating he took from Shadow Bonnie, that and he have to use his left arm because his right is completely useless at the moment. Still even with all those reasons Jeremy did succeed making a hull, but before he can peak inside; a foul smell hits his nostrils that it makes him gag. "Something definitely is in there." He wheezes through his jacket, trying to shield his nose from this stench.  
The foul smell does make him fear of what is hidden inside this room, still Jeremy picks up his flashlight and shine inside, the light hits a furry figure "Theo!"

But the young bear does not react on his voice, only stands zombie-like between—

This time Jeremy cannot stop himself from losing his lunch. The sight that met him is just too much, it is just as bad as when the police pulled Martin's body out from the spring-lock suit. Something Jeremy wishes he can forget and the sight behind this wall is no exceptions. "Marion... I need a phone." Jeremy gasps, staggering away from the room, just wanting to get as far away from it as possible. But like when he saw Martin's body inside the suit; this sight has burned into his mind. "I've found the kids bodies..."

* * *

 **did you guys like how I made Shadow Bonnie? is it how you expected or do you prefer other writers vision of it? I would really like to hear your thoughts about it. Shadow Bonnie did only appear because many of you asked for it to make an appearance in my story.**

 **and as many people probably would say it: "shit just got real!" for yup! Jeremy has found the kids... or what's left of them. *shudder* I am NOT going to draw that...**


	103. Chapter 103

**sorry for the wait, but Christmas is just such a busy time of year for me at least. some of you did asks for another Christmas chapter but unfortunately there will not be another Christmas chapter to this story.**

 **I will not reply to every single comment this time since I got so many that I could make a whole chapter just by replying to each and every one. so instead I will say a few words on the main theme most comments was about: Shadow Bonnie. or as Jeremy call it: the rabbit from hell. I am happy that you all loved my vision of it and several of the suggestions I got made me consider including it if I ever chose to widen my FANF universe.**

 **oh quick fact: light works on a Shadow, it will not really harm them, only make them flinch and try to get away as it is like a very bad sunburn for them. if you really want to harm them just throw them into a building filled with joy, positive emotions really mess up a Dark Shadow. just like places like Fazbear Fright that got "fueled" with negative emotions can mess up a Light Spirit like Goldie.**

 **think that's enough talk from me, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

While Jeremy calls the police, Marion helps the still insanely instinct driven Spring chasing the Shadow away from the building. However, just to Marion's luck; Spring didn't stop his trashing after the Shadow is gone. Instead, the crazed hare turns to Marion and would have torn the puppet apart if Jeremy hasn't stepped in between in the last moment. "Dangers over! You can relax now!" The man yells up to Spring, admitting that the hare's half destroyed face, black eyes and that crazed dog look is really terrifying. But it cannot beat the sight from inside the hidden room.

Seeing Jeremy, the one his whole berserk state ordered his mind to protect before him snaps Spring out from his rage and his eyes return back to normal. He collapses onto the floor when he can once again register all the damage his body has taken from the fight. "Did... did I hurt someone?" Spring asks weakly up to his brother.

Jeremy sits down against Spring's back. "Only the Shadow bunny from hell." He replies a bit dull. "It's gone now"

"For a couple of days." Marion remarks monotone, the puppet crosses his arms down to the two brothers. "It will return back here when it is abandon once again."

Jeremy wants to ask what else Marion knows about this "black spirit" but he is too hurt and mentally exhausted from to ask any questions about what had tried to kill him.

Spring simply nods as he is more relived that he didn't hurt anyone this time than knowing more about the- as Jeremy so nicely said it: the rabbit from hell.

"What made you snap like that anyway?" Jeremy decides to ask Spring after a moment, he's confused over getting such a reaction from his brother. However, the answer did not come from Spring but from Marion.

"Imprinting does have its advantages."

"You imprinted on me?" Jeremy is admittedly startled that the imprint program has been the cause of such an insane reaction.

Spring turns his eyes up to Jeremy. "I did not want to lose you..." Turning away from his brother, staring out into the darkness of the room. "...sometimes you need to be a mindless monster to protect those you care about..."

Not sure that's true or not, but if Spring hasn't imprinted on him... Well Jeremy here might not have been alive when normal mind Spring got free. Maybe this imprinting program works like a human fight or flight instinct? Just stronger and harder to ignore? Hell if he knows, it's not like he knows anything about how the brain works, less on a possessed robot. "Maybe." Jeremy shrugs to winch in pain from his broken shoulder. "But it would be nice if you could go in "monster" mode and snap out from it without me" He remarks dryly to the hare.

Spring chuckle. "That would be nice, and way more useful than what I did moments ago."

"Sure would, not to mention make you guys less dangerous." Jeremy tells Spring causal, it feels pretty relaxing just talking with his brother, also helps his mind not going back to what was behind the hidden wall.

"When this is all over, let's see if any mechanic can "fix" that issue." Spring muses, but cannot help but shudder at the thought someone messing with his head.

Jeremy notices the shudder, he smirks. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

" I probably just crush it."

Jeremy lets out a small laugh, closely followed by Spring's.

Marion watches the two, feeling more empty than he usually does. He cannot feel and also lost sense of what each impression means but... There is a reason why he doesn't want to be around the others. It makes him remember about his own family and how little love actually was inside those walls. He thought for so long that his and his brother's bond were stronger than anything but one wrong move, one argument between right and wrong... and he ended up with his brother's hands around his throat. He thought his brother would always be there for him, be his light in the dark daily life their father forced them both through. Instead his brother turned his life darker and... Well, Marion is beginning to have trouble seeing what separate him from his brother.  
Guess it doesn't really matter anymore, they're both doomed into this lethal game of theirs and they are both dragging innocent people into this mess. Watching the two Fitzgeralds, those two has been just as much pain and suffering as he and his brother has, maybe even more and yet; their bond is stronger than ever. He almost feels sick just watching them, see what family bond he never can get- no longer comprehend.  
"I'll be in the Game corner if you need me." And he leaves before the two brothers can stop him.

Spring watches the puppet walk away for a moment before he turns back to his brother. "Did you find the kids?" Noticing instantly how pale his brother suddenly got, oh no.. are they too late? "Please don't tell me he destroyed them."

"No, no they're fine... more or less..." Jeremy muses, Theo did look physical fine when he saw the bear but he can't say the same about the mind... the sight he saw, he can't image being stuck in that for weeks...

"What's wrong?" Spring asks worried.

Jeremy push himself closer to the hare can only say this from the horror from inside the room. "They are trapped with their... their human bodies..."

"Human?" Spring blinks instantly thinking on their robot human shapes— then it dawned on him, his ears drops. "Oh no.. how bad was it?"

"...really bad."

At first, there came only one police car but a whole lot more arrived after the first one saw what Jeremy had seen what's behind the fake wall.  
In matter of hours, the blond man is taken to the ambulance so he can get to the local hospital. Jeremy is happy that his part of this madness is over, but it didn't really stop him from worrying about the possessed animatronics. In other words, he can't really leave, which did really annoy the ambulance doctor. "The animatronics- I'm the only one they— ah! Fuck!" Jeremy hiss in both pain and anger after ambulance doctor had snapped his right arm back into place, he shoots the doctor a dead glare. "Warn me the next time, asshole!"  
the doctor did not appreciate his patient's behavior and is about to command this hot tempered blond to calm down since he did warn him what he would do but Jeremy had not listen. Before the doctor can tell the blond anything, Jeremy is already halfway out from the ambulance, now snapping at the nearby policeman. "Hey! Did you hear me?! The animatronics only listens to the employees!" To then realize that he knows this police officer, it is the same one who made those strange questions to Foxy when he had been in his human form. Jeremy has a strong feeling of why but because he is not fully clear in head he is not jumping into conclusions.

Detective Williams gives the blond man a small glance, getting a little conflicted if he should let one say what he wants to or force him to get to the hospital. But when noticing that this hot-tempered man refuses to leave; the detective signs the doctor to back a little away so he can ask this one who clearly did not know that he should get to a hospital with the beating he had taken. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with the animatronics?" He has enough to deal with at the moment, and he has gotten enough false information of Freddy's being deadly to last a lifetime.

"Some asshole stole them and now they are acting strange." Jeremy explains the officer hard, he really isn't in the mood being polite- not that he is ever polite. "Well, two of them are." He admits after a small hesitating, turning his gaze to the door where he can spot Spring standing and freaking the criminal detectives out. "The gold colored hare is still fully functional, but he- it will only listens to me." Hell, he almost blew it there!

"Because you work at Freddy's?" Detective Williams asks suspiciously. He honestly no longer trusts anyone working at Freddy's after all those "incidents".

Jeremy resists the urge of throwing a snarky remark at the police man, instead he explains the detective that he can make everyone's job easier if he just could give the hare robot some clear orders, Jeremy is well aware that no one would allow him to stay in his current condition. "It can help you restrain the two inside the... crime scene." Just thinking about it makes his inside turn. Shaking off the image, Jeremy gives the policeman and determent stare that is not leaving before this is done. "So let me fucking talk to it before anyone gets hurt."

Williams hesitates, but after one glance to the gold colored robot watching his fellow police officers in such a life-like manner that made several of uncomfortable, he agrees. "Alright, but after that: you're going to the hospital. I don't want another body to deal with tonight."

"Dully noted..." Jeremy snorts and limbs towards the building, annoyed the policeman refuses to leave his side. He had hoped he could speak with his brother in private but it seems like he has to be a little clever.  
"Spring." He calls when inside, catching his brother's attention right away.  
Jeremy sends his brother a look only they know the meaning of and Spring's raised ears drops slightly and his eyes narrow in the sign he is listing and will play along on whatever the other one has in mind. Jeremy glances to the police and criminal investigators when he says loud and clear. "Remove role: entertain."

Spring would have been confused if Jeremy hasn't given him the sign, so he plays along without question. "Removing role... removed... new role required. Do you wish to have a list of what I role I can perform?"

Wow, really playing up the act being a robot there, Jeremy thinks as he tries to hide amusement. "No, new role to Spring: protect and aid the police. Location: the security room."

Spring intentionally stays quiet for a moment, just to put on the effect he is just a robot. "Role updated." He leaves the party room to stand inside the security room. He smirks slightly at the quit clever idea from his brother, this way he can help the police without getting any suspicions from them.  
While walking away from the party room he hears Jeremy tells to the detective. "Right, Spring should help you with this now. Do me a favor, though: don't send him inside the room."

"I think two robots destroying the bodies and evidence is enough." The officer remarks dryly before sending Jeremy out to the ambulance again.

"I'll take it from here." Spring muses, simply relived that they all got out from this in one piece. Well so to speak, Spring touches his half destroyed face and the many holes he got from the battle with the shadow, annoyed he got damaged but at least he can get repaired a lot easier than a human. "Being a robot does have its advantages." Spring chuckle for a moment, then turns his voice slightly robotic and ask the policewoman there has arrived inside the room. "Do you require any assistance?"

The woman winch slightly but quickly regains her composure and asks him. "Can you restrain the two other robots?"

"Yes, my scanners indicate that they might be in danger for our patrons." Spring replies, although it is more from his own horrid memories of his mental breakdown that tells him how much a danger Theo and Chiara could be.  
The policewoman walks over to her co-workers and speaks with them about what Spring had told her, the others look quite suspicious at him. Especially the police man Jeremy spoke with, Spring isn't sure why but he thinks he has seen this man before. Anyway, it doesn't really matter at the moment, right now all he should be focusing on is helping Theo and Chiara... and make sure they don't hurt anyone in the progress.  
The police finish their conversation and the one Spring somewhat recognizes signs him over.  
Spring walks over to them and this dark haired policeman asks him with a slight frown. "Can you take down that wall?" Adding to the bit confused looking policewoman. "Freddy's animatronics are smarter than they appear."

Spring is sure he can and it would make the police job easier. However; from how that man spoke about them being smart, Spring suspects this policeman might be a bit too close to the truth of their awareness. He can't take the chance. "I'm sorry, but it is against my programming causing any vandalism." He replies, hoping he didn't make too big words for a 'mere' robot.

"That and be the weirdest kind of security." The policeman muses but does turn away from Spring.

Spring is for the first time happy that this body cannot sweat for he is sure he would be sweating bullets. He does not feel comfortable lying to people, least to the police.

The police remove the fake wall and steadily gets one step closer to the real crime scene.  
With a hole big enough for them going through, the policewoman lights into the room and unintentionally steps away from what sight that meets her. She covers her mouth in shock. "oh my god, are those...?"

"Four children." Detective Williams says way calmer than he feels, in truth, he is actually tense and angry of the sight that meets him. "...Just not the ones I want..." He muses to himself as he cannot stop feeling disappointed it is not the bodies of his son and friends. His partner blinks at his coherent words but before she can ask Nathan turns his attention on the two animatronics, both looming over the bodies like guard dogs. "Now we just need to get those two out."

The woman light at Chiara who sits before the smallest of the bodies, only to snap out from her grief stuck stage to glare black eyed at the one who lights at her. Chiara opens her mouth but no sound escape her mouth as her voice box is destroyed by the EMP, didn't stop her from attacking though and she could've seriously hurt someone if not for Spring.

The gold colored hare swiftly got hold on the confused and scared child robot, stopping her from harming anyone by accident. He knows better than anyone that none of them can see the difference between friend or foe in this state, all that is in their mind is pure fear.  
Spring wants to speak soothing words to the young chicken but reluctant has to keep quiet as there are just too many people around them. He turns Chiara off and silently drags her to a corner of the office, allowing the crime scene investigators to take the pictures and samples they need

"There is another body here. Young man, not been here as long as the others it seems." The policewoman calls while Spring gets hold on Theo who surprisingly didn't put much up a fight like Chiara did. That did slightly disturb Spring on how easily Theo let himself be caught, it had been like this young bear has nothing to fight for or something. Spring sure hope that's not the case and hope Theo did not fight is simply because he is low on power.  
With the two animatronic kids safely out of commission. Spring steps away and allows the police and crime scene investigators to do their job all the while worrying about both his brother and these two kids and trying his best not looking into the room where four children and one young adult has been thrown away like garbage. 

* * *

**I was at first planning on making a Flashback on how Marion died but decided to remove it as I found it too dull and out of place to this chapter.**

 **I will try and submit one more chapter before New Year, if I can't then you will have to wait for how Jeremy got his scars in my AU.**  
 **and I am not sorry for revealing that! XD**

 **till next time**


	104. Chapter 104

**Happy (late) New year everyone! boy it has been some busy days but you are not getting rid of me that easily!**  
 **not sure how many remember but I said from the start that the bite of 87 does not exsit in this AU story. Jeremy did get bitten but it did not give him his scars. this chapter will reveal what did.**  
 **before we begin.**

 **to HetaStar: no the song Balloon has not appeared in this story and even if I really like the song I haven't been able to find a suitable spot for the song as of yet. but I will continue checking if the song can appear in later chapters.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: that is the question isn't it :D**

 **for everyone else; enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hours later and in the local hospital, Jeremy wakes up from his sleep and is a bit annoyed that he is still groggy from the operation on his right shoulder and anesthetic still in his blood. Still, those feelings are way overshadowed by the sight of his night visitor, he smiles weakly up to Spring. "...Hey.."

Spring returns the smile, although a little strained or maybe that's just because half his fur and artificial skin are missing from his face, revealing parts of the endoskeleton. Spring turns to Marion, the one who brought him here but all the puppet says is: "Be quick." And leaves to keep watch for the nightly nurse.  
Spring takes a chair and sits down beside Jeremy, no longer able to hide his worry. "How bad is it?"

Jeremy tries to sit up but the pain from his broken ribs and shoulder makes him change his mind, with a small grimace of pain he replies. "Well, I'm not losing the arm and the internal bleedings weren't as bad as feared, so that's a good thing." Spring quirks a smile for that remark.  
Jeremy touches the very sour shoulder. "They had to operate and put the bones together by a screw, so if you check you can see where they did it." He moves so Spring can see the heavily bruised shoulder and several stitches from the operation.

Spring intentionally winches of the sight, it looks pretty bad but it always does in the start.  
The hare turns his ice-blue eyes back to the man. "You definitely going to get a scar there."

"Another to the collection." Jeremy muse, not really affected by getting scars anymore. Leaning back to the bed again. "At least I can hide this one like you could."

Spring smiles weakly but it fades when he once again scans the operated spot on Jeremy's back, it is almost placed the same spot where he got removed several glass shards back when they were teens. He mentions this to Jeremy and his brother lets out a snort of amusement.

"That's pretty ironic." He glances up to his brother who is still staring at the spot with a bit distances look. "Do you still remember that day?"

Spring turns his eyes back to his brother, his ears drops a little. "I think you remember that day better than me. I was unconscious through most of the drama after all."

"You sure were..." Jeremy muse, he shifts a little in his bed and can't help but think back on the day where he got these scars on his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _Jeremy and Martin ran towards their "secret base" which was an old building in their hometown. This building was rumored to be an old library that closed ages ago, not that it mattered for the two brothers; for them, it was their secret base, a place they could hang out without many interruptions. They had found this building when they were around 10 years old and has up their teen years giving that building their personal touch like children does with a tree house. Today Jeremy and Martin brought several old planks from their father's spring cleaning with them. They wanted to seal up a fox hole they spotted after have camped a night here and they knew their father wouldn't miss these old planks as he had been planning to throw them out anyway. Neither Jeremy or Martin really minded having a fox around but they didn't really want to be bitten by it either, so sealing the hole would be best._

 _"Can you hand me the hammer?" Jeremy asked his look-alike while holding the plank up against the fox hole._

 _Martin took out their father's hammer from his bag and handed it to Jeremy. He helped his brother holding up the plank while the other blond tried hitting the nail. Martin grinned at his brother kept failing to hit the nail. "You need to hit it."_

 _"Shut up or I will hit your hand instead." Jeremy grumbled annoyed, not at his brother but that he couldn't hit the dang nail._

 _Martin didn't shut up, though. "You're swinging that hammer as if it is a baseball bat!" He laughed and took the hammer before Jeremy ended up hurting himself. "Here let me do it."_

 _Grumbling Jeremy took Martin's spot at holding the plank up and watched his brother give the nail small close up hits before he began hitting it harder— one of those hits missed its target and Martin let out a small cry in pain and put his hurt finger into his mouth._

 _it was probably mean but Jeremy couldn't stop laughing at his brother's small misery. "Wow, that was sooo professional! You are so much better than me!"_

 _Martin gave him a small glare for those comments. "...Shut up..."_

 _The other blond didn't, though. "That's what you get from bragging." But he was kind enough to fetch one of their water bottles from their school bags and pour some of the water over the bruised finger._  
 _"Thanks."Martin mused and without a word, they returned back to work. Both were so busy chattering and sealing up the hole that none of them noticed the approaching danger outside the building, sure they did notice the rumbling noise outside but none of them really reacted to it since trucks often drove past this place as this was the quickest route to the local farm. They only reacted when the whole building shook as if someone just had kicked it hard. It startled the two teens and they jumped on their feet, horrified of what was going on._

 _Jeremy ears caught the sound of glass break and looked up, his eyes wide of what was falling down from the many windows this building had, those many windows had brightened the building but also warmed it in the snowy days. But tremor had now made those windows into a death trap for the two boys; thousands of shards fell down from the ceiling like deadly rain._  
 _"Look out!" Jeremy cried and they ran for their lives, but none of them had been quick enough and the rain of shard cut through their clothing and skin. One of the window shards fell right over Jeremy's head, slicing through his scalpel like butter, only his skull saved his brain from damage. Jeremy cried in pain and only a quick reaction saved his face from getting large cuts like the top of his head, it didn't save his arms from getting cut, though._  
 _The whole deal had been quick and with the last shard on the ground, Jeremy lowered his bleeding arms, looking dazed around the room from both shock and loss of blood. Through the blood falling from his forehead, Jeremy spotted his brother._  
 _Martin was on the ground and he wasn't moving. "MARTIN!" Jeremy screamed loudly and crying ran over to his twin brother who had countless shards on his back, arms, and neck. He had tried to cover from the shards by getting down on his knees but it had ended up that some of the bigger shards had cut into his back and the mere loss of blood had knocked him out._  
 _Jeremy grabbed his brother's also cut arms and tried dragging him out from this place, he knew Martin was hurt and badly needed help, but his own wounds made him too weak to really help his brother as Jeremy too was close to collapsing as well._  
 _"Oh my god, there are kids in here!" Jeremy heard someone shout but he didn't really react to it, he was in a panic and just wanted to have his brother to wake up!_  
 _He only reacted when someone grabbed him and pulled him away from his brother, Jeremy screamed at the man, what he said he couldn't remember, he just screamed and struggled against the other ones grasp._  
 _He only stopped screaming when a second man carried his unconscious brother past him, then after that was completely blank, Jeremy was sure he passed out as he woke up in a hospital and not long after he almost got suffocated by his crying mother that was overjoyed seeing him awake._  
 _He was happy to have his parents near but that was one thing he wanted more. "Where's Martin?"_

 _They moved away and revealed his brother was right beside him, awake but looked more death than alive. The sight of his brother lying in bed with bandanna's plasters all over his body scared almost the daylight out from young Jeremy. He couldn't utter a single word but he wanted to speak, ask Martin if he was alright? Anything to ensure him that his brother was still there. He reached out for Martin's hand, not sure why but it felt right._  
 _Martin's face didn't react, but a small squeeze around Jeremy's hand was all he needed to calm down._

 _Hours later Martin began speaking and explained Jeremy that his head was aware in that moment but he was somehow unable to move as he wanted._  
 _"It was a very scary feeling." He said and added a little sad. "Guess we can't go back to our secret base anymore..:"_

 _Jeremy couldn't agree more, even though they got badly hurt; Jeremy still wishes they could return to their secret base. It probably will be gone when they were able to leave the hospital, though._  
 _"That's too bad, I really liked that place." He mused, disappointed that all their work on that place was now gone. He touched his bandaged head and frowned. "Do you think it will leave a scar?"_

 _"Uh yeah, you might not have noticed but half your head is cut away."_

 _Jeremy eyes wide in shock from what Martin told him, he touched the bandanna and indeed felt the holes the shards had left behind. His face dropped. "aw crap... everyone is going to call me scarface now..." as if being called "the twin" or mistaken for being Martin wasn't bad enough._

 _"hey we could make the story you got attacked by some wild animal" Martin suggested, mostly just to cheer up his brother but wouldn't mind giving those stupid gang boys at school such a lie so they would leave them alone. His face lit up in an ironic realization. "Hey, I just realized." He started grinning. "People wouldn't mistake you for me anymore with those!"_

 _"Oh, joy..." Jeremy grumbled, lying sulking back into his bed with Martin laughing beside him._

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Touching those same old scars Jeremy can't help but smile. "We were pretty stupid kids weren't we?"

"Yup." Spring muse beside him then makes his iconic grin. "But most kids are a bit stupid in that age."

Jeremy nods in agreement, he might not have kids on his own but that's doesn't stop him from teasing Martin's kids that they are a bit stupid from time to time, in a friendly manner of course. He doesn't consider that form of stupidity as being plain dumb, more naive and too curious for their own good. Speaking of kids. "How bad are Chiara and Theo?" He knows they won't be alright, especially not after they have been trapped in that room.

Spring scratches his neck, musing before he replies. "Well, they could've been worse. They don't have the same virus as Goldie and the two others so that's good. From how they are acting I presume they have realized the truth of what they are, but we have trouble getting their full attention. Not sure it's because half their mainframe has been fried or because they don't know they are no longer trapped."

"Are they back in their home?"

Spring nods, he thought it would be best bringing them back home. Being stuck in their former "home" didn't seem the best option, especially with all the bad memories and an unnatural monster as this Shadow. "Yes, Chica and Foxy should be comforting them at the moment. It's all we can do actually..." He admits sadly, healing from such a trauma takes time; he knows that fact better than anyone.

Jeremy feels sorry that those two had to go through hell one more time. They should have escaped from that when they got to their new home. Blast that child killer... he tries to cross his arms but the pain from his wounds stops him from doing it. Wincing from that quick pain Jeremy instead asks his brother. "Can you repair them?"

Spring slowly shakes his head. "We need to open the restaurant again if we want more parts." And both know that it will be a bad idea so long they have several crazed animatronics that will kill without hesitating.  
"But I am sure we will figure something out." Spring adds with a weak smile, trying his best to keep positive in these very dark days.

"Spring." Marion walks into the room. "We need to go."

"Alright." Spring gets up but before he leaves; the hare takes out a bottle of some loose skin in his arm and places it before Jeremy.

Jeremy stares confused at this bottle with pills inside, he eyes his animatronic brother. "I think I got enough pills to swallow."

"It's not to you." Spring smirks but does turn his gaze back to the bottle. "I found it inside that freaky plush thing. It seemed to have belonged to someone but the name has been removed." He points at the ruined lapel before asking his brother. "Could you ask the doctor what these pills are for? Maybe it will help us figuring out who has given the Shadow that freaky plush."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Jeremy remarks and takes the pill bottle, on the same destroyed label is written the name of the pills:Chlorpromazine but he has no idea what that drug can treat.

Spring rolls his eyes and with a: "Get better soon." He and the puppet leave the hospital.

* * *

 **back in my first school I saw someone who got bullied so badly that he jumped through a window, just to get away from his tormentors. one of my former friends had met him when we got older and even today he still wear scars from that stunt. this little memory of mine gave inspiration to Jeremy's scars.**

 **also that name on the bottle is a real thing, so those of you who likes doing some extra study is welcome to check what** **Chlorpromazine** **is for.**

 **hope you like this chapter and small facts.**

 **till next time.**


	105. Chapter 105

**I am SO sorry for the long wait, these two weeks has been pretty hectic for me. and as I did not have time for another mental breakdown, I decided to put the story on halt until I got more time on my hands again.**

 **before we begin the story, here is some replies**

 **to Girl301: I honestly have no idea how many more chapters there will be. never expected it to be this long when I started.**

 **to Yoshistar11: glad you caught on :) and yes, the dream realm Scott and Mike reside inside is based on FANF World, my only way to include that game and it surely deserves it. and about the Gold animatronics, no I will not create a gold colored animatronic. Spring(trap) and Fredbear will the only two gold colored robots.**

 **to Technomastermarion1987: thanks and yes, Theo and Chiara will need a lot of recovering, would be really disturbed if they didn't react like that after have been trapped inside a room filled with corpses.**

 **enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I've heard about mic drop, but mic toss?" Mike glances down to Chibi Freddy after he and the chibi vision of the gang have destroyed what Mike only can guess has been Nightmare trying getting inside the strange force field he and Scott reside, to only get destroyed of tossed mic from chibi Freddy.  
chibi Freddy looks up to him with a look that says 'yes it is stupid; deal with it' or that's what Mike think Freddy would have said in this situation... he miss that bear. Moving further into this sanctuary Scott has created to keep himself safe from Nightmare; Mike wonders how long he has been in here. Sometimes it feels like years, other times it feels only like a few hours. He can't really tell time anymore.  
Another monster like creature appears but is destroyed by Foxy, Mike does stop and stare a bit dumbfounded that the chibi fox had destroyed that monster with... hot cheese. Okay...?  
"Eh Scott?" Mike walks over to the small fake lake the older man often prefer being at.

Scott turns away from his game of fishing and looks a little confused at Mike when the young man asks. "Why does Foxy has a hot cheese attack?"

Mike can understand the mic toss from Freddy, Bonnie's music attack, Chica's cupcake healing but he does NOT get the hot cheese from Foxy! Oh sure Foxy loves cheese on his pizza but back when Scott had been around the fox couldn't eat... right?

The older man face turns a little red of embarrassment. "... Um well, it's a funny story actually."  
Mike sits down beside the man, and Scott begins explains sheepishly. "Working at night can be exhausting, usually I can wait for a snack after work but that particular night George had made me work at opening hours as well."

"So you took a snack with you that night?" Mike asks, already getting a feeling where this is going.

Scott nods. "Yeah, it wasn't much, just a sandwich with ham and cheese. I prefer my sandwich warm though so I heated it in the oven. I didn't realize that I had spilled some of the hot cheese on the floor, not before Foxy has completely soiled his right hand and face in cheese."

Mike can't help but laugh at that mental image, boy he wishes he could've seen that! So much would have ruined the scare factor if Foxy had peaked out from the cove with the face filled with cheese.  
"Wish I could have seen that."

Scott chuckles slightly beside him. "I'm sure you would, but he needed to be clean and I can tell you that task wasn't easy."

"Why?"

"They were terrified of water... are they still afraid of it today?"

Again Mike can't help but laugh. "No, quite the contrary. One of our favorite games is throwing water balloons at one another. Once of those times; I got a water balloon square in the face." Nodding to chibi Bonnie. "Guess who threw it."

"Still doing any chance to mess with people huh?" Scott asks dryly but cannot hide his amusement of the stories Mike can tell about the animatronics, it does bring a bit more color to his before dull existence, unfortunately, is also brings him sadness that he cannot leave this blasted place.  
His thoughts get interrupted by another monster looking creature appears and the chibi animatronics; as Mike called them to attack it with ease.  
Scott is a little worried; usually, there goes a longer time between each appearance of Nightmare's monster minions. It seems Nightmare has turned her full attention on this realm, at least the friendly animatronic he made can handle these, but the monsters are getting stronger and who knows what Nightmare is doing outside this shielded dream realm?

"Something wrong?" Mike asks a little worried of Scott's sudden silence.

Scott eyes the younger man. "No, it's nothing."  
He does not wish to worry Mike, the young man is still recovering from the torture Nightmare put him through. He better checks the shield, just in case.  
Mike will probably question why, so Scott thinks he better makes the young man to do a little work. "Could you scout the area for more of those things?"

"Um sure." And Mike leaves with the chibi gang, a little confused but also has a nagging feeling that Scott is hiding something from him. Maybe it's just him or maybe he learned to be extra wary around the same man who did say everything was fine and safe even though he clearly fought to stay alive from the killer-mode Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

With Mike busy keeping the monsters numbers down, Scott walks around the dome he created to keep himself safe from Nightmare. Nearing the edge of the shield's range, a chill runs down Scott's spin from the sight that meets him, Nightmare had split itself into four black spirits and each of those is clawing into the shield, determent to get through. The only one there isn't trying is the woman with the black spots on the skin. This is Nightmare's favorite form, but this time the sickly looking woman does look more normal than ever, if Scott didn't know better he would have thought there stood a real woman on the other side of the dome he has made. She would be quite beautiful if it isn't for the sickly black spots on the skin and the blood red eyes of pure evil.

 _"You stepped over the line old man."_ She says in an almost human-like tone, but it still did not fully hide the monster behind this form. _"You took away my prey, so now I will take it back and-"_ She made a disturbingly big smile, almost like she is the Cheshire cat. _"You as well."_

"You're going against Vincent's order?" Scott asks it, well aware that Nightmare somehow listens to the child killer. The smile on the woman's face disappears, turning into a sneer. **"He will be next when I'm done with you! Not even his silly talisman or his powers will protect him this time!"  
**  
Powers? What powers? Scott blinks of this slip up from the monster before him, should he try and ask her? There is a big chance she won't tell him anything but Scott has realized over the time he has been here: Nightmare really likes to monolog when its ego has been stroked. "What kind of powers can hold back such a force like you?" He asks it, making sure to smear extra flattery into his voice. That should make her want to talk.

The woman before him smirks; she waves her black hair with her left hand. **"A force I am indeed, no one can stand up to the power I hold, not even god!"  
**  
Scott chose not to say anything about that; he has no wish enraging Nightmare with his beliefs.

 **"But Vincent thinks he is so mighty, so smart."** Nightmare snorts, face twisted into a sneer of rage. **"Sure he knows how to charm people and kill when he finally has a victim, but he is nothing compared to others I have seen over the centuries. He doesn't really care about killing anymore, though, so annoying!"** She begins pacing back and forwards the intense listing man. **"All on his mind is ending "the game" between him and the brat, if I had been him I would have gotten rid of the brat ages ago** **but he can't because he still cares."** She whines mocking before turning to Scott, smirking evilly. **"If he cares for that brat then I am an angel!"** She laughs loudly at this inside joke of hers.

Scott honestly isn't sure what to say about this, he didn't exactly get what he wanted but he did get something out from Nightmare. It seems Vincent is trying to end all of this, and Scott has a bad feeling that it will end with both him and whoever this "brat" Nightmare speaks about death, he hopes he is wrong, though.  
"How will this game end?"

Nightmare smirks **"When they both have crossed the veil, in other words: the brat has to kill his own brother. Vincent has been training him to kill for years and the brat has long crossed the line, I say."** She steps towards the shield, closer to the shocked man, the smirk growing bigger. **"The brat is getting better at this killing game than his big brother, but that's not really any surprise. The brat has always been better than him in anything. Vincent still cares, believe it or not; that's why he forced me to keep your cadaver fresh. He wanted me to kill the one you protect quickly and painless, but I do not play like that. I like to play with my prey, watch them break under my fingers and it's not like he can stop me. Vincent might be able to see spirits and control them to some extent but he cannot enter this realm like his brother can. The brat can save you, but he won't."** Nightmare places her hands on the force field, the only thing keeping it from hunting Scott and Mike down, grinned gleefully to the clearly disturbed man. **"He does not care, again something he's better at than his older brother. So how about you remove this and I promise I will kill you quickly."  
**  
Scott's eyes narrow slightly at the monster before him, he knows he cannot keep Nightmare out forever and it seems that the only hope they had of help will never come— if Nightmare for once speak the truth that's is. "You won't keep it." He tells it hard, Scott has been dealing with Nightmare long enough to know that the monster will never honor a promise like that. It is beyond its nature.

Nightmare's smile fades into a scowl, she backs slowly away from the force field. **"Suit yourself, I was considering keeping that promise but it seems you just blew it. So let me promise you this:"** The woman turns into the monster shadow bear with two pairs of jaws, one on the face like a normal animal, the second on the chest. The piecing red eyes wide as it promises in their glee. **"When I get in, I will put you through hell, so much agony that you will scream yourself hoarse and spit out a river of blood. And when you are broken, begging for the agony to stop I will only grant that wish when I have every info you hold of the trapped souls. And knowing you have given me the key make their already rotten existence living hell... I will end your life."**  
And it disappears; only leaving behind the mindless part of itself there still tries to getting through the barrier.

Scott feels numb from those words, he is scared, of course, no terrified. Nightmare will keep that promise and even though it will make him fight longer, well he can't hold Nightmare out forever, sooner or later he will be too mentally tired to keep the safety dome up and when that happens...  
Nightmare will keep its first true promise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

While Scott worries about the approaching horror in the land of sleep, someone else cannot sleep because of the investigation of the five bodies inside that hidden room. Nathan cannot do much at the moment as the medical examiners are still doing the autopsy on the bodies. He knows he should go home and rest but he hasn't really been able ever since his son Daniel died. So instead he will work while waiting for the medical examiners finish the autopsy.

Nathan takes out a very peculiar security video from an electronic store. Nathan only got told from the owner of the store did not want the police involved as he was certain it was a prank but couldn't deny that he has lost many- some of them expensive parts to this intruder.  
Nathan is no stranger hearing that the owner of shops refuses to involve the police, but mostly because they already knew the thief or too afraid of possible retaliation. "Better get this over with." The policeman muses and starts the security tape, taking on small glance to the picture of him and Daniel having a rare moment of joy with one another before going back to his job. Ready to write anything down that might help him comprehend the thief.  
However, the man completely forgets to write on his blog when the security cam reveals the thief. Instead of a person as most people would expect, a black slender humanoid... thing floats several centimeters above the floor proves to be the thief from how they take the stolen electronic parts. When done with that shelf, it floats over to the next shelf and begins raiding that one.

Nathan stares dumbfounded at what he sees, trying desperately to tell himself that all of this is just a trick but no matter how hard he looks he cannot see any strings around this humanoid puppet. He blinks when this black puppet suddenly stops its little raid and in slow-motion moves its head towards the security cam. Nathan feels his skin crawls when the puppet's white mask and unnatural glowing eyes are looking directly at the cam, the glowing dots that works as its pupils follow the moving security cam's movements, proving it is well aware it is being watched. It does that for about ten seconds, to then appear right in front of the cam so only part of the face and its glowing eyes can be seen, startling the policeman down from his chair and when he looks up only a black screen meets him.

Nathan has seen a lot of things in his line of work, but he has never in his life seen anything like this before. One thing he can say for sure; he can see why the owner did not want the police to see this. Just thinking about that a ghostly puppet-like creature has stolen from them sounds incredibly farfetched and Nathan is sure he would've demanded a drug test on the guy who said their store has been robbed by a supernatural puppet if he haven't seen this clear evidence that the electronic store did indeed get raided by a ghostly puppet.

What the hell is going on with this world?

* * *

 **that last scene wasn't meant to be in the first place but after have watched too many weird/scary videos I just couldn't help myself.**  
 **and ma I the only one who find Foxy's Hot Cheese attack just plain weird?! I wonder if real Scott came on the idea when he made himself a pizza with extra cheese on? heck if I know, I just find the idea funny.**

 **I see you guys the next time *wave***


	106. Chapter 106

**gosh dang it, making this chapter was haaaarrd! but here is finally is, sorry for the long wait.**

 **to Tgonthefiery: sorry but no, there won't be more fnaf world animatronics that will show up.**

to Technomastermarion1987: thanks, I'm really grateful for the patience. and it was rather fun making that scene with Marion spooking whoever watched the camera tape.

 **that is for all of you, thank you for the patience.**  
 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

"And where did you get those parts?" Foxy asks Marion suspicious, he and the others are very aware that most of their spare parts got destroyed by the emp and their insurance only gave them enough money to keep the restaurant rent for a few more months. So when Marion suddenly says he can repair both Theo and Chaira with some new parts he got, red flags appears in the fox's head.

Marion didn't look bothered by Foxy's suspect as he merely begins taking the new parts he got with: "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does." Foxy replies, part of his unknown childhood upbringing makes Foxy very tough on himself about what's justice and what is not. "Did you steal it?"

"We need—"

"Did you steal it?" Foxy repeats his question, harder this time.

Marion stares at the fox for a few seconds, then replies dully. "Yes, I stole it. Don't worry; that electric store won't go bankrupt because of it."

Foxy is happy for that but he is still not pleased with the puppet's choice, no matter how much they need it, his mind just cannot allow such action. "We can't use these parts." And the fox begins stuffing the new parts back into the box Marion brought them in. "You have to return them."

Marion rolls his eyes, if he could he would have been incredible annoyed. "you sure are a lousy excuse of a pirate if you don't like to steal."

"I'm a show pirate, not a real one." Foxy retorts in a sneer, sending the puppet a glare that would make most tremble. "That's the difference." He never wanted to be a real pirate; his sense of justice will not let him.

Marion just crosses his arms. "Then what about you act like a real one, just until I got Theo, Chiara and Spring repaired."

"Forget it."

"Don't you want them repaired?" Marion asks, monotone as always.

Foxy stops what he is doing to look directly into the puppet's black eyes. "Of course, but not like this!" He finishes putting the parts back into the box and fetches some duct -tape to seal it. With the box firmly closed he tells Marion hard. "Do it right or don't do it at all. If you can't get the parts without stealing then... then I will get them."

Marion can almost laugh at the fox's silly idea of solving one of their many problems. "And how would you do that?" Nodding to Foxy's still dysfunctional human body. "You other body still doesn't work."

"I'll figure something out..." Foxy muses while trying to figure out a way he can get the parts a fair way, while he speculate about that. "Meanwhile; you will return these." Foxy hands Marion the box with the stolen parts

Marion takes them but he is not happy about it. "You do know this is—"

"I don't care." Foxy rudely interrupts him. "I won't accept anyone steals so long I am the head-guard of this place. So return these parts right now!"

"As you wish." Marion says in a clear mocking tone and teleports away with the parts.

Foxy lets out a tired sigh and leaves the Parts and Service, his head spinning with thoughts how he can get spare parts in a fair but still cheap way?

"Foxy?" Chica calls from the storage room.

Foxy snaps out from his thoughts and asks as he heads to the room. "What's up Chica?"

"Can you quickly help me with this?" Chica nods down to a long box on the floor, embarrassing touches her still bit damaged wing from the fight with Freddy. "I'm afraid I might drop it..."

"Oh, of course." Foxy nods and takes the box up from the floor, Chica shows where she wants it and Foxy places the box on one of the shelves. With that done he asks a bit curious. "What's in it?"

"Dry food, mostly flour." Chica replies and explains when she notices the bit confused look on Foxy's face "Since we have to save our money I thought it might be best save our food as well. I know it will weaken us but.." She let out a small sad sight. "It's not like we're doing much hard work lately..."

Foxy can't say he likes this but he understands why they have to cut off their food and thus half of their power supplies. He notes himself to extra aware of his batteries from now on, can't have he runs out of power when needed. However cutting off their food is not really his main concern at the moment. That is the well being of Theo and Chiara.  
Foxy briefly explains Chica about the confrontation he got with Marion after he realized the puppet had stolen those parts.

Chica did understands Foxy's concerns but unlike the fox, Chica would've been willing to look past the fact that Marion had stolen those parts as she would've been more concerned about her family than those the puppet stole from. But before she would speak her mind about the matter though, she first wants to be sure if Foxy has another plan to help the two kids getting their much needed repairs. "So what would you do then?" She asks the fox rather calmly.

Foxy's ears rise from how calmly Chica take the news of Marion stealing from others. "You're not upset what he did?"

After a moment of hesitating Chica speaks what her point of view is about that subject. "Usually I would but right now: in this bit desperate situation. Then I will look past the fact he stole –"

"How can you say such a thing?!" Foxy growls, it enrages him just thinking about stealing. Chica narrows her eyes at him and Foxy realize he might have gotten off a bit too aggressive and he did not wish to start a fight with her. "Sorry, but I still stand by that what I said to Marion." Foxy turns his back to her, feels like he pretty much stand on his own with this issue. "And I will get those parts the right way."

"Tell me if you need any help." Chica muses and let the fox to his pondering of getting the missing parts the right way as he says.

Foxy did spend pretty much all night pondering how he can get the parts, to get a small and maybe slightly crazy idea, but before he could try his idea out Foxy needed to get in contact with his other human friends.

"Spring, do you have the new phone?" Foxy asks the hare, trying his best to ignore that half of Spring's face is missing. It did fortunately no longer hurt Spring but looking at those damages is still like looking at horrible wounds and that does creeps Foxy a little bit out.

The golden hare walks into the office and hands Foxy the phone they were able to buy thanks to their insurance. "Here you go, who do you want to call?" Spring asks curious and Foxy has to once again explain the confrontation he had with Marion hours ago but also briefly tell the hare his plan to get the parts without stealing from others. "Are you also taking Marion's side?" Foxy asks with his ears slightly down.

Spring muses to himself for a moment before he replies the fox. "I'm not really taking anyone's side in this one. I am very aware that what Marion did was wrong, however I can also see why both him and Chica was willing to look past it— and before you say anything." Spring stops Foxy as it is clear the fox would've objected. "Try and see it from their views. Theo and Chiara are suffering and we can't fully help them before they gets repaired. I know you want to do this the right way but what if your plan doesn't work and we have to save up the money to buy those parts. Sure we can keep them in a deep-sleep mode while saving up but what if it takes years before we have enough? Trust me when I say this but being the man out from time is no picnic."

Foxy ears drops, he didn't realize that issue and he can understand a little bit better why Chica was willing to do it, but... he still can't make himself do it. "I understand your concerns, but..." Yellow meet the ice-blue eyes. "I still don't find it right."

"You don't have to." Spring says and turns his eyes out to the dining room that look so empty without any people. "But if your plan does not work, we might have to do it. We can always pay the parts back when we get the money again." He remarks to the fox in a friendly tone.

"I will only consider it if what I have in mind does not work." Foxy says and leaves the hare. He wants to make the call but it is way too late to do that now. He will have to wait till morning.

The next morning Foxy makes his call and tells one of his other human friends; Jack about the problem he deals with. His three human friends Jack, Ryan and Isaac did not know the truth about him actually being a possessed robot and Foxy wishes that they never will, he wants those three always sees him as a mere human.

Jack, listens to Foxy's problem and his plan how to get money to their repairs, he admittedly a little unsure if the restaurant can get the money it needs to reopen lie nothing has happen, but he is willing to help out his friend. _"It will be hard, but You got my support, after I have told this to Isaac and Ryan I will spread the word. Will you set this charity party outside Freddy's?"  
_  
"I think so..." Foxy muses a little unsure, having people inside would be easiest but he, including the others just don't dare letting any human inside so long three of their family members is out for blood. "the restaurant is still not completely safe from the vandalism."  
 _  
"Then you should diffidently do it outside, you could turn it into a Halloween party."_ Jack suggests and Foxy agrees with the thoughts he can entertain people with some of his stories, Spring can do a little music and Chica can make some cheap Halloween cakes. Jack ends the call with the promise that he and the two others will do their upmost to help out by spreading the word and also help decorate the parking lot with a nice but cheap Halloween decorations.

Foxy is truly grateful that he has human friends like Jack, Isaac and Ryan. They might not look like it when people sees them goof around in a park with their skateboards but Jack, Ryan and Isaac are actually very hardworking people, when people ask them for their help of course.  
With first part of the plan into motion, Foxy walks out to gather the rest of the animatronics and tell them about his idea of a Halloween charity party. Chica and Spring faces both light up in the excitement that they will in near future entertain people. BonBon and Vixey is a bit more hesitant but they both agree to do their very best if it meant helping the others.

In a corner; Marion watched the other animatronic talk back and forth of ideas to this charity festival and have to admit that he truly miscounted the fox. Foxy chooses a very difficult path to get those parts but even if they did not get all the money they need Marion can see that the animatronic fox has brighten up the others with his idea. Marion knows that even with his powers he never can do such a thing, he seems to be destined to only give people around him grief...  
Marion teleports away from the restaurant, feeling something he rarely did but it has become more occasional ever since the upgrade. The puppet appears again before a gravestone, Marion looks at this gravestone for a moment, seeing his human name but never able to utter it nor having the rights to call himself that ever again. He is not that boy anymore; he is not even human... Marion feels stupid going to this stone that cover over his true body, this place is not where he truly wants to be but this stone had been the beginning to it.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Underneath a homemade but already soaked wet cloak Marion stared at his own reflection in a pool of water, it was raining but unlike the others Marion never had to worry about glitching, especially not after this Upgrade. The puppet found the whole upgrade business a waste of time, getting better forms wasn't what he wanted and he made it clear when the mechanics tried to upgrade him. He found the humans stupid that they kept on trying, and he found Scott the stupider; for even after so many times that he had tried to kill the man. Scott still had included him in this agreement. He did not understand that man._  
 _Marion did got upgraded, but that only succeed when Fredbear caught him and held him down while the mechanics did their job. They tried to give him a robotic rule not to harm people but like every other upgrade they gave him, it wasn't working. Marion kept being the emotionless killer robot he was before, only difference was that he could talk. Not that he spoke much to the humans._  
 _He did sometimes speak to Kate, when she got too annoying for his taste and their "talks" would always end up him threading her and then leave the whole building, always ending up before his gravestone._  
 _Marion wasn't sure why he kept ending up before his gravestone, he could not see any reasons to it. It was hard figuring his own thought out when there was only a cold feeling behind everything he did._

 _"It's sad."_

 _Marion glance backward, noticing an elderly woman stood before a gravestone about two meters away from him. This woman placed a bouquet of flowers before the gravestone. "It should be your grandchildren that place flowers before your grave and not the other way around." She turned her light brown eyes towards the disguised puppet. "Fate can be cruel at times..."_

 _Marion stared at her under the hood, admittedly taken aback that someone even spoke to him. Then again, this old lady wouldn't know what was underneath this cloak of his. After a moment of silence he asked her. "Why do you care what I think?"_

 _The woman eyed him for a moment, then replies pretty calmly. "Because you looked like you needed someone to talk to."_

 _"I do not need anyone." Marion sneered, already ready to get aggressive; he honestly did not know how to react otherwise anymore._

 _The woman did not seemed scared though, all she did was scanning him with her eyes before asking. "Why? Did someone hurt you?"_

 _Again taken aback, he eyed the woman, wondering how she made a rather close guess to his now lost childhood. Marion straighten up a little, replying while trying to figure out how she did it. "Yes."_

 _"Were you close?"_

 _"I cannot tell." Marion said, mostly to his own annoyance but his curse kept him from saying anything about his family. The woman stared at him for about a half minute, then nodded and said in a somber tone. "I know it will be hard, but you should speak with the police about it. Domestic abuse is a serious crime."_

 _Okay, how in the world did she do it? He barely spoke but this woman seemed to read him like an open book. "How do you do it?" He asked her, no one; not even when he was human could see he was sad or hurt, so how come a complete stranger could know of his past trouble without him being able to show emotions?_  
 _The woman blinked and he asked again. "How can you know all of this when I barely know my own feelings in all of this?"_

 _"You have problem with your emotions?" She asked him, sounding slightly confused and Marion somehow ended up telling this stranger about his issue that he has lost the ability to feel and yet he often found his mind struggling with something he could not understand._

 _The woman listened to him and even explained him in her still calm manner that some accidents can lead to people lose their power to feel emotions but they can sometimes remember emotions if they had been in that situation before they lost the ability to feel. "It can be that's why you at times feels these strange episodes, your mind remember an emotion your body can no longer feel."_

 _Marion wasn't sure how he should react to these news, should he be "happy" that he still could remember certain emotions or disturbed that he could but has no name for them._  
 _He left this strange woman not long after but it not take long (much to Marion's irritations) that he returned back to the graveyard, hoping he would meet the only one who somehow knew what he was feeling._  
 _It took a few tries but Marion did meet the old woman again and he told her about his problems or as much he could thanks to that blasted curse but it always seemed like she knew what he meant and did her best helping him and become a little bit better to deal with his lack of emotions._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was thanks to this woman that he got better to interact with the other animatronics and able to speak with more humans without trying to kill them. It haven't helped him completely but did make his horrible situation just a little more bearable.  
Marion scanned the area for a moment and realized that she will probably not come today. No matter, the last couple of times he had his sessions with her back at her home. He teleports off and ends up in the small house that is Mrs. Grey's home.  
"Do you have time for a session today?" He asks the woman there reads a book in her favorite chair.

Mrs. Grey looks up from her book, showing surprise but not because he appeared suddenly nor that he is actually a sentient robot. That she is used to. No, what caught her by surprise is actually that he had asked for a session in such a polite manner, he never did that before. Putting down her book, the elderly woman gestures over to the sofa and Marion sits down.  
Mrs. Grey finds her note block since she did at times need to return back to a former session with Marion.

With the blog in hand Marion begins speaking. "I have... been feeling split lately."

"Split how?" She asks him and takes a quick look at the writing she made from their last session. Last time Marion was here he told her about Mike and how some entity named Nightmare held the young man trapped in a nightmare realm. Mrs. Grey would've love shouting at Marion to do something but she restrained herself from doing that since Marion is her patient and she cannot force anything on him. That is after all one of his personal problems, according to what she has gathered from all their talks, Marion has never been able to choose anything himself. Everything he did was forced upon him, but Mike had made her aware that Marion has made his own choices, like getting Mike involved but Marion just couldn't see that.

Marion rests his arms on his lap, trying for a moment figure out his mess of thoughts. "Part of me wants to help, to be useful or just... part of the group."

Mrs. Grey begins writing notes down but still listing to Marion's words.

"Theo and Chiara are still deeply damaged, but they cannot be helped before they have been repaired. So I went out and took— no I stole the parts I needed to repair them." Mrs. Grey did give him a look as she noticed Marion had been completely honest this time, in the past she had been forced to pick the pieces together from several sessions. This is a huge change, but like many other times Marion did not notice this change in behavior. "Foxy did not like that and made me return those parts."  
Marion stopped for a moment but when Mrs. Grey did nothing to lecture him about his choice he continues. "Foxy said he would get the parts the right way. I found it ridicules, but now..." He crosses his arms tight around his chest. "I think... I was the one being ridicules. I forgot Foxy has a nag getting friends wherever he goes and in a matter of hours he and his human friends got planned and already full swing making a Halloween themed charity party, the others are on the idea as well and even though they won't get all the money they need. It still brought hope, determination and... Their smiles back."

"And you wish you were the one who brought them those smiles." Mrs. Grey says, it is not a question. She can see that Marion's body language screams to belong somewhere, being seen as something good. He has never said it but Mrs. Grey has dealt with enough people over the years to see that this trapped sprit of a boy is beating himself down to a pulp of what his abusive family had told him... before something ended this poor soul's life.

Marion does not agree or disagree that her words are wrong. In fact his little personal issue is not really about the Toys, it's about something else. "Everything in my being knows I will lose if I ever try confront Nightmare, past encounters tells me that I do not have the strength to fight it. But... every time I watch the others, I see them step past their limits. Freddy accepted his human past and became stronger by it. Chiara taking the role as the leader and did it without having to fight Theodore, Spring both sacrificed his own sanity and used our lethal side to protect his brother against a Shadow, and now Foxy getting a charity up without using his human shape, letting his voice to be heard was enough. Every time I look I see them going past their limits, something I never thought we could... "

"Marion."

The puppet looks up, his black meeting Mrs. Grey's brown eyes. She has put down her blog and giving him a hard yet still caring look. "I will not force a choice on you; if I do I know you will just feel more trapped than you already do. But I want you to listen very carefully. You have incredible and in your eyes terrible powers. But if you overcome your fear and take control over your own life; you'll see there is more to you than you might think."

Marion removes his eyes from her, letting her words sink in and thinks about the powers he was born with. The powers of the spiritual world, as a human he feared those powers, maybe he still does. He is most likely the only one who can fight Nightmare but his own logic and past encounters always told him fighting Nightmare would never be worth it. But that was then, what about now? This year has been so... different. It has brought a strange form of warmth into his cold existence. This warmth has faded after his brother's attack on the animatronics and Mike, so... did this warm feeling come from their happiness? Did it in some odd way affect him? If so would he be willing to sacrifice it because of Nightmare? Because of his human fear?

Well it's not like he is really human anymore so.. there isn't really anything he can lose, right? "Thanks for the talk." Marion says and before Mrs. Grey can reply he teleports away.

* * *

 **remember Chica's grandmother not being surprised hearing Mike's story? well here's your answer to why. and I wonder what Marion is going to do. hopefully, I won't wait two weeks to put the next chapter out.**


	107. Chapter 107

**life still busy from my part and I am also struggling a little with the story, but no worries I will give you chapters, just not as consistent I once did.**  
 **before we begin:**

 **to ShallowAssumptions: Mrs. Grey is Chica's aka Jenna's grandmother, Marion is not related to them. the grave Marion stands before is his own grave, he is buried the same graveyard where Jenna should have been if her body had been found. the Grey family has merely an empty grave they can go to when they wish to visit their lost family member.**

 **to bircht: thanks!**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: thanks and don't worry; I'm freaking busy but completely fine. oh and one more thing *hands you Marion* here you go!**

 **to Guest: glad you caught up and thanks for liking the story.**

 **to Stw: *facepalm* why do you have to remind me? and I have seen some of the FNAF daycare but my inner artist keeps getting between my enjoyment of the comic so I don't really read them anymore.**

 **to Girl301: well...**

 **Marion: if I could build myself a human form don't you think I would've done it?**

 **to TemperedAbyss: thanks for the quick headsup. glad you like the story and I will continue writing it.**

 **Toys: *waves shyly back***

 **to XxElementalStormxX: okay here it is, but do kindly be paitence for the next.**

 **the upcoming song; This is the end is made and belongs to Natewantstobattle and one of my favorite fnaf songs.**

* * *

Back at the hospital, Jeremy has just gotten the permission to leave and that is about time in his head since he was about to go crazy of boredom. However before he can leave, Marion suddenly appears before him with a look he has never seen on the puppet's face before. Before he can ask though Marion hands him an amulet out of sliver and have dry herbs forming strange signs around a salt stone. "Put it on." Marion commands him.  
Jeremy takes the amulet but does not put it on as he is more curious what the hell the puppet is thinking. "What are you planning on doing?" He follows Marion into Scotts room and the puppet replies with a hand on the comatose man's chest.  
"I'm going to piss off a monster" And adds with his glowing eyes towards the startled man. "And save our friends, so take the darn amulet on so I don't have to save you as well."  
Well, that's one heck of a change of heart, but he's not complaining. Jeremy puts the amulet on and since he does not wish to just be in the way he asks. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"No." Marion replies and goes silent as his mind is going into the dream realm Nightmare has made.

Marion steps into the realm Nightmare has created, he does not bother to search for the creature, instead, he calls out to the void. "Nightmare! Come out!" For a moment nothing but this creepy realm greets him, then his own shadow moves and turns upward. Marion fights his past memory urge to back away, to run away from the monster forming before him.

The living shadow merges into the shape of a bear, a huge mouth tears the face open and the blood red eyes appears, staring down to the puppet that feels really small before this monster. Nightmare's mouth widens in a scary cheesier cat grin. **"My my, look what the shadow dragged in."** It lowers its head down to the puppet's level. **"And what's the cause of this unwelcome visit?"** It asks, showing no sign that it fear Marion and his own supernatural powers. They both know who is the strongest of the two.

"I want you to release Mike and Scott." Marion demands it, the first time relived he cannot feel anything; if he could then he would've been twitching on the ground.  
 **  
"And why would I do that?"** Nightmare asks and it surrounds Marion with its entire being of countless of trapped souls. **"Because you told me?"** It laughs. **  
**  
"Yes." Marion replies coldly.

Nightmare seems more amused than intimidated by the puppet's demand. **"Get out of here brat, I don't have time playing with you."** And it leaves.

Marion cannot believe this, Nightmare sees him so undignified that it is willing to ignore him. He thought it would at least see his intrusion as enough insult to fight him. He needs it to fight him; it's the only way he can figure out its weakness. "Yes, you have." And Marion uses his own powers to grab the mass of spirits, Nightmare stops, eyes the strings around its claws and it slowly turns to him; still not one bit intimidated by him. **"They must be pretty important to you if you are willing to lose your soul for them. In that case."** It starts grinning a way that, even without emotions disturbs Marion. **"I will let you watch when I take their souls!"** And before the puppet can react, Nightmare grabs the strings, pulls them so hard and fast that Marion does not have time to react. Nightmare catches him around the head and laughing turns Marion's face towards that strange dome he saw the first time he visited this place. Except for this time the dome is filled with Nightmare's minions, clawing wildly at the dome that is slowly cracking under the constant attack.  
Nightmare recalled the mindless blobs of itself and takes Marion up to its gleeful red eyes. **"I will let you have one last goodbye."** And hurls Marion right into the dome that breaks under impact. The puppet rolls into the realm inside the dome, but unable to get up because the dome powers have badly messed him up and Marion is certain Nightmare meant that.

"Marion?!" Mike gasps at the sight of what Nightmare has hurled at the shield that has kept him and Scott safe, the puppet looks really bad from that throw and Mike runs over, he wants to make sure Marion is alright but that is out of the question. The breach Marion involuntary made is filling up with a river of darkness; approaching the two humans.

Scott had hoped he could've held Nightmare back a bit longer but he has only made the shield to withstand her, not whatever Marion is using to his powers. With Nightmare now looming over them like the devil, ready to tear them apart but Scott has no wish on going down without a fight, especially not after what Mike has told him about what now lies beyond this realm. He commands the cartoon visions of the animatronics to attack Nightmare, hoping they have gotten strong enough to fight this monster.  
The Gang and Toys got some good hits in.  
Nightmare growls in what he can hope are pain but before Scott can order the animatronic to the second wave of attacks. Nightmare's mouth got twice as big and chomped Freddy, Chica, and Toy Bonnie to pieces with its jaws. Then she turns to Bonnie and the rest of the Toys, destroying them with a single swipe with her claws.

 **"Pitiful!"** Nightmare sneers, turning into the demon bear and walks towards them with murderous eyes **"No more games!"** It turns to Scott and before the man can react it grabs him with its long claws and slams him to the dissolving grass. It gives the man a terrifying smirk. **"No more mercy."** And bites him in the arm.

Scott tries his best not to scream, but he knows he will soon break. Still, through his pain, he summons his strongest and most personal creature from this self-made realm.  
Nightmare gets knocked away from the man by a glowing blue block hand. Sneering in rage Nightmare turns to what Scott has summoned. Before it is a humanoid figure made out of blue glowing blocks. It steps on the ground and a wall of light gets blasted into the enraged monster. Nightmare lets out a scream, but mostly in rage and it attacks the block human.

While Nightmare fighting Scott's last defense. Mike takes the wounded man onto his shoulders and drags him away from the battle. "You should have told me..." He tells the man hard. Angry that Scott hasn't told him of what Nightmare has been trying, maybe if he did he might could've done something.

"Old habits die hard..." Scott muse weakly.

Mike is about to answer but can't as he is forced to stop when the block human's arm lands right before them, closely followed by the rest of it; half covered by Nightmare like creepy tentacles.

With that nuisance gone Nightmare turns back to the two humans, no longer in the mood for playing. Now it just wants to kill. It turns into a flood of red-eyed snakes and lungs at the two humans. Both Mike and Scott screams in agony as the countless mouth bites and tears their dream visions apart. Scott is the first who fall, already too weak to fight this unforgiving assault and even though he is down Nightmare did not stop. Mike tries to fight the hundred of snakes biting his flesh to pieces but for one he gets off, three takes its place. He knows he cannot keep fighting it, he knows it is a losing battle...

 **"NIGHTMARE!"  
**  
And the river of snakes gets blasted away from the two humans. Mike is the only one having just enough strength to look up, it takes him a moment to realize who saved them. "Marion?" He wheezes weakly; admittedly relived seeing the puppet has recovered and more than happy to ignore how terrifying Marion looks at the moment.

More furies than ever than something AGAIN has forced it away from her prey Nightmare turns with a roar towards the puppet, for a moment looking confused when it sees who denied its hunt. **"You dare?"** Its huge mouth turns into a scary sneer and it begins towering over the puppet. **"You dare to fight me? Me? The living Nightmare!"** And it lung at Marion. **"You are nothing compared to me!"**

Marion dodges it, quickly creates strings that straps around Nightmare's arms and neck. "Don't underestimate me." And he sends it flying through the realm but he knows this will not keep it down for long.  
Turning to the two human Marion scans them briefly, quickly seeing who needs to get out first. He grabs Scott and with a quick move, the man dissolves like a film getting burned.

Mike jumps startled by this and asks the puppet scared. "what did you do?!"

"I woke him up." Marion simply replies then reaches out for Mike. "Your turn." And even though Mike is a little wary, he does trust Marion just enough for this and fight his urge to run as Marion put his hand on his head.  
However before Marion can do anything; Nightmare appears with an enraged roar and chomps its huge jaws around the puppet, shaking the trapped puppet like a terrier does to a rat before throwing Marion down to the ground, ready for another attack.  
Looking dead than alive Marion creates a hull just in time he and Mike fall through and dodge the monster's attack.

Mike can't help but let out a scream when the ground underneath him disappears but he should be happy as it did let him and Marion get away from Nightmare. After a second of falling, he and Marion land hard on the ground. It takes the human a moment to realize they are on the wooded floor, looking around Mike notices that he is inside a room with two doors, one at each side, a closet in the middle and lying right before the bed behind him. He gets slowly up, the assault from Nightmare can still be felt and if he knows that thing right, it will not be the last.

Marion gets up beside him; scanning the room as well, however unlike Mike; Marion knows exactly where he is, but he is not going to tell Mike that Nightmare has haunted him in this room several times back when he could get scared.  
Mike turn to him, eyes fearful but also having a spark Marion has come to realize is the will to survive.  
Before they can speak to one another, a monster looking animatronic head burst out from the closet. Slamming them both onto the floor.

 _I found you_  
 _You've been asleep in your room_

The head gets a body, and Nightmare's animatronic form tells gleefully.

 _You can scream, you can shout  
But this will all end soon_

It grabs them both by the throat.

 _I'm your nightmare  
I'm broken inside_

Monster Freddy appears beside Nightmare, holding a black teddy bear in his claws.

 _I'll be the end of you  
So hold your teddy bear tight tonight_

Nightmare drops them just as Monster Foxy lungs at the two from the closet. Marion quickly teleports them away, and they end up in a hallway. A pair of bluish claws is suddenly on Mike's shoulders and he looks horrified up to the Monster Bonnie.

 _We roam and we invite_

Monster Chica appears beside Marion.

 _You won't survive the night_

Monster Foxy arrives between Chica and Bonnie.

 _Just tell yourself that this is all-_

in your head

Nightmare shouts right into their heads. Causing the two to run. While running down the endless hallway; they hear someone else, unlike the nightmare animatronics; this voice sounds human.

 _I hear them running  
They're banging at my door_

they run past several doors, each of them blocked by the Monster animatronics.

 _It's gone for days and nights  
And I can't take this anymore_

 _I hear them breathe  
(We hear you scream)_

Nightmare's shadow appears in Marion's eyes but he shakes it off.

 _They won't stop haunting me  
They're right behind me_

Marion looks behind them, spotting the mini Freddy's following them.

 _And I won't take this no more_

He suddenly stops, much to Mike's shock.

 _This can't be real, it's in my head_

 _(Give it up, you're better off dead)  
_  
Monster Freddy appears before the puppet, reaching out for Marion.

 _Some things are best forgotten_

Marion closes his eyes for a moment. To only open them and has a Monster Freddy right at his face.

 _We're voices in your head_

Monster Chica appears beside Freddy.

 _We're the monsters under your bed_

Monster Bonnie grabs Mike from behind.

 _Come take a closer look_

Monster Foxy appears behind Bonnie, asking:

 _We're all still your friends  
Do you still believe that?_

Marion angrily brushes the Monster animatronics away like fog on glass, making the whole turn into a realm of light.

 _You say that this is over  
Make believe that you're my friend_

Marion starts walking, and Mike notices a human shadow is beside the puppet.

 _But I cannot pretend  
I know that this can't be the end_

He stops, looking around when this safe realm fades away once again.

 _It's bad enough I'm fading out  
And still you torture me_

The monster animatronics appears again.

 _Why can't you let me be  
I just want to be set free!_

the monster animatronics attacks the human shadow and they are both backs inside the room, Mike turns around; spotting a black shadow of a child sits up on the bed in a very scared fashion.

 _I hear them running  
They're banging at my door  
It's gone for days and nights  
_  
The child shakes its head, tears falling from the white eyes.

 _And I can't take this anymore  
I hear them breathe_

The shadow of Nightmare appears before them.

 _(We hear you scream)  
_  
but is fortunately kept back by Marion.

 _They won't stop haunting me  
They're right behind me_

The shadow of a boy looks up, staring at the mini monster Freddy's giggling gleefully at him.

 _And I won't take this no more  
This can't be real, it's in my head_

The crying boy tries to kick the mini Freddy's away but stops when Nightmare takes the mini Freddy's place.

 _(Give it up, you're better off dead)_

 _Some things are best forgotten_

The whole room disappears and Mike falls into the darkness, he lands hard on the ground; happy Marion lands beside him.

 _We're voices in your head_

Monster Freddy appears out from the darkness.

 _We're the monsters under your bed_

Monster Chica appears on their left.

 _Come take a closer look  
_  
Monster Bonnie on their right

 _This is the end_

and lastly Monster Foxy behind them.  
The four then merge into one being and Nightmare lungs at the two.

 _Now this is the end!_

But before Nightmare can get any of them. Marion jumps up into the air and with glowing eyes, he grabs Nightmare with invisible strings and with an angry hand move, he tears the shadow apart.

The many parts of Nightmare flies screaming around the two, some merely trying to get away, others too confused to know what they were doing around the overly startled Mike. Out of the many ghostly spirits flying confused around Mike spots one familiar face between the many and feels a cold dread down his spine.  
Before he can call this spirit, though. The same woman Mike has seen several times before grabs him around the throat, screaming in rage right into his face. Before she can do him any harm. Marion forces her away and does something to Mike just as this horrified woman lunges at the puppet.  
The next thing Mike remembers is he finds himself inside a bed with something down his throat. By instinct his body gags in an attempt getting the thing out from his throat but all that does is causing him pain.

"Holy crap! Mike!"

Mike hears a familiar voice but shock and the stress he has been through gets too much for his weaken body and he passes out.  
he is back in the darkness of his conscious, but he is not alone. In here he sees a shape of a person; they are shaking and the glowing white eyes wide in an unknown fear.  
 _  
"I should have known better..."  
_  
Mike hear the voice of Marion or he thinks it is, it sounds a bit too emotional to be the puppet.

 _"There are always something you can lose... even when you gain..."_

And the shape of the person disappears, leaving Mike alone in this strange darkness. 


	108. Chapter 108

***flees from a very over excited/confused reader***  
 **darn! if I knew the former chapter would've made one of you react like that I would've hidden in the bunker. *whisper* or I would have brought Pyro...**  
 **anyway! a quick headsup, the next couple of weeks for me is going to get very busy so I am unsure if I will be able to give you a chapter the next three weeks.**

 **patience will be highly appreciated. enjoy the story.**

* * *

Sitting in a small bar near the hospital, Vincent almost right away notices the change from the spirits that always hangs around the hospital. Usually the newly dead would follow their loved ones, most of the times so they could make their goodbyes, other times they would take an indirect role as protector for their family. Either way Vincent did not really care and would completely ignore them if a spirit would notice his ability to see and communicate with them. However the usual flow of spirit gets broken when the building almost gets covered by terrified spirits that tries to leave, seeing spirits trying to leave in such a fearful way is a very rare sight. Only spirits that died a very horrible way would react like this, and seeing a animal spirit react like that is weirder still.  
The animal spirits take the whole death thing way calmer than any human and did often stay around the living world just for the heck of it, of course, they would move on after a century or two.  
Stranger yet about this cloud of spirits; several of the fleeing spirits are black which is an even rarer sight than an animal spirit inside a city since black spirits only form when the deceased is consumed by negative emotions or lose their "humanity".  
Human spirits did most often become black but Vincent has met a few black animal spirits our the years... and he thinks the black animal spirits are more terrifying than the humans as they more often figured out how to possess things and did often leave areas quite the mess. In all his confusions of the sight and thoughts of his past encounters with the many kind of spirits Vincent barely notices something in between the crowd of people that haven't seen a squad of what is happening at the hospital. It takes the man a moment but when he notices the odd thing he almost freezes of the woman with ragged clothing, black spots on the skin, and murderous red eyes that makes it clear who this is.  
Vincent body tense, more so when several other spirits join this woman, one of them is a animal spirit which he swears is this woman's totem/spirit animal as this black spirit bear seems very attached to that woman. All of the spirits around the plague tainted woman get the same iconic red eyes. Then, without much warning the woman appears right before his face, startling Vincent so much that he falls down from his chair that makes everyone look at him with a mix of confusions and worry. But all Vincent has his eyes on is the woman right in front of him.

She sneers at him. _"Your family is more pain than thought I give you that, and if it wasn't for that blasted amulet around your neck my friends would have possessed and killed you on the spot. So instead:"_ The other spirits surrounds him. _"Our alliance is over, and when you die; I will take what's mine."_ And with those words; the remains of Nightmare disappears.

Vincent slowly sits up, completely ignoring the people that keep asking him if he's hurt. His mind is on something else. He is shocked of course, he know his brother was powerful but powerful enough to split Nightmare apart? That is something he did not expect. He did not really fear the warning Nightmare had giving him, he is not afraid of it, not even in the afterlife. Unfortunately, he does not think Nightmare talked about him... he hates to return but he does owe her that much.

As for the Marionette, it seems he has for the second time ignored his own self-preservation and recued Mike and Scott. It would then mean that the animatronics soon would know of his identity. It did not really matter, not in the long run anyway. However, from what the puppet did to Nightmare, Vincent has a feeling that the puppet will be affected by Nightmare's monstrous emotions. And dealing with someone who hasn't felt emotions for over a decade... yeah, he better track down the Marionette when he returns. But right now... with Mike awaken, he better clean up the house.  
Getting up from the floor, completely ignoring the confused crowd of people; Vincent leaves the bar with the wonder of how much the truth he should tell the family he never wanted.

Mike wakes up in the hospital, at first confused but after he remembers what happed in the dream world Nightmare forced him into. He has no idea how long that battle has been in the real world, but it must've been quite a while since his body feels incredible weak, at least that thing in his throat is gone now. He hopes he never has to wake up like that ever again.

"Mike?"

The young man turns and smiles weakly to blond standing at the door. Jeremy returns the smile and tells as he walks over to the brunette. "Scared the crap outta of me, passing out like that after two mounts of you being in that weirdass coma."

Two months? Seems like Nightmare never intended to keep its promise. "It felt a lot longer..." He muses with a croaked voice.

Jeremy sits down beside the bed, his brow furrowed. "What the hell happed?"

Mike takes a moment to get the whole thing together, he is at first a little hesitant but slowly succeeds telling Jeremy everything that happed, from Vincent revealing who he was, to Nightmare playing a lethal game with him, to Scott and then later Marion saving them at the last moment.

When he finishes Jeremy lets out a small swear before admitting a bit breathless. "Wow, you have really been through hell and back."

"You could say that.." Mike muses with his eyes up to the ceiling. He is a little surprised he is taking all of this so calmly, maybe it is the medicine he gets through the drop, or maybe it is because he is so darn mentally tired that his mind just has closed off any emotions to reduce his already high stress level. The hell if he knows. But one thing for sure though, he's happy that the 'game' with Nightmare is finally over. He can warn his friends about Vincent and maybe figure out a way to arrest that bastard and get the justice he deserves once and for all.  
Speaking of his friends. "What happened while I... well been in hell?" He jokes weakly.

Jeremy wishes he can but he just can't smile for that joke, he can barely get himself to feel relived seeing Mike awake for like Mike he is too emotional tired to really care, he hate snot being able to show emotions but... hell so much has happed these past weeks. "...You're not the only one been through hell." And Jeremy tells Mike what happed at Freddy's, about the EMP, the virus that taints Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie to become mindless killers, him and Spring seeking down Theo and Chiara that got them into a fight with a Shadow rabbit from hell. "It broke my shoulder, but don't worry; I'll survive." Jeremy remarks from the worried look Mike gives him and finishes off the story about his weeks of stress and worry about the plan Foxy has to get the parts to repair Theo and Chiara, oh and Spring too.

"Vincent has been busy." Mike muses darkly.

Jeremy simply nods. "Yeah... darn bastard. I should have known it was him." He growls, his guts told him that there was something very wrong with Vincent but that man always could remove some of the suspicions with his charm or by acting like he didn't really care about it. It makes him sick just thinking about Vincent walking around his victims and was so fucking causal about it.

Mike did not answer; he is just too tired to really worry about that at the moment. He wants to sleep but he's not sure he dare, Vincent surly showed the last time that he could get inside the hospital without anyone notice and he is pretty sure the man will not let the sole survivor of his killing spree get away a third time. Mike wants to be safe and only one place will make him feel safe.  
"Jeremy, I want to return to Freddy's."

The blond open his mouth to argue but he quickly changes his mind when he notices the fearful look in Mike's eyes, the kid has been through enough already. He lets out a small sight. "Of course, I'll be back soon." And he leaves to find one of the doctors.  
Not only to ask for permission to leave but also get the pills Mike needs to his still high-stress level.

The moment Jeremy left Mike begins feeling a nauseas fear crawls in, his mind begins making him see moving shadows, see a person watch him from the corner of his eyes. The heart monitor quickly begins making warning sounds and warned the nearby nurse that one of the patients is having a small panic attack. She gives him a few words and adds a little more to the drugs that will force him to calm down. It did help on his rapid heart but not really on his mind. Sadly the nurse cannot do anything about that and since there are other patients that need her attention she is forced to leave the man.  
Mike heart beat might be calm but his mind is still in a panic, he hasn't thought that he would react this badly to what he has been through, but everyone who has been in his shoes would pretty much react this way.

Mike only snaps out from his panic when someone places their hand on his shoulder, giving him just enough comfort to calm down and looks at the person that snapped him out from the panic attack. It takes him a moment to realize who it is, but that's only because he is used to seeing Scott in a strange dream world.  
In the real world the older man does look a bit different. Scott has become rather thin, most of it thanks to decrease of muscles, and so the man has a walking cane to support his weaken legs. Scott gives Mike a weak smile and Mike slowly returns it, feeling like he should to say something to the older man, thank him maybe? But before he can Scott shakes his head slowly. "You don't have to say anything, in fact it should be me who thanking you." He sits down the chair Jeremy sat in moments ago. "You gave me the reason to fight, and the extra chance seeing them again."

Mike honestly have no words, but maybe that's for the best, right now, well he is happy he is alive.

Jeremy returns back to the room moments later, he blinks a bit confused about Scott speaking with Mike like they know one another. He asks about it, but that only ends with him getting annoyed since his former co-worker avoids the subject with his stupid excuses. The blond throws up his arms. "Why do I even bother?" deadpanning the amused Scott. "Christ I almost forgot how much a troll you can be."

Mike can't help but laugh at the scene before him, it does take him back to the more carefree days they had in the past.

Turning away from Scott, Jeremy hands Mike his medicine. "You will need to take two each day."

"Alright." Mike nods.

About 10 minutes later, all three of them leaves the hospital, it goes a little slow since Scott has trouble walking. But he does not want any help nor a wheel chair when Jeremy suggested it. "I would like to feel my body for a chance, remind me this is indeed the real world." Scott tells the blond and smile amused at the confused look he gets.

"As usual; you don't make any sense." Jeremy points at the older man, to then throw his hand up in the air "And yet I can't say you have a screw loose since you were right about the animatronics being alive."

"Oh, I didn't know they were sentient back then." Scott admits and adds so laidback that Mike can't help but think if this is was how Jeremy felt when he told the blond about his night shifts back when they first met. "I only realized that when they tried to kill me."

Jeremy seems to be thinking the same for he turns to Mike with: "You sure you're not in family with this nutjob?"

"Pretty sure." Mike replies, all the while trying his hardest not to laugh at the face Jeremy gives him.

The drive back to Freddy's is mostly in silence, only broken once and while with Scott asking Jeremy about the animatronics. Mike silently listens to the two, realizing how much Scott have missed, so it does make him happy knowing the man and his animatronic friends get the chances speaking ag— Wait a minute. "What happed to Marion?" Mike asks the two, he completely forgot about the puppet.

Jeremy glances backward to him, his brow furrowed for some reason. "After you and Scott woke up, Marion just disappeared. He hasn't returned to the restaurant either."

"Did Nightmare harm him?" Scott asks Mike, he wasn't around at the end of the confrontation between Nightmare and Marion.

Mike thinks back at the moment, it is clear that Nightmare did harm Marion and not only in body, but how much could Nightmare harm an emotionless puppet mentality? "Maybe, I don't know. He seemed alright when he defeated that monster." So why does he have this bad feeling that Marion is far from being alright anymore?

"He probably just needs time." Jeremy muses, he can't really say he knows exactly what is going on and he will definitely not try and understand that puppet.

Finally, at Freddy's, Jeremy decides to head in first, just to give the animatronics a heads up while Mike walks beside Scott. The older man has a very excited look on his face for this reunion. He does however not try and hurry the walk, instead, takes the time scanning the new restaurant. "Looks a bit like the former locations from the outside." He observes.

Mike can't help but grin. "That is most likely the only similarity it has with the others." And opens the double door for the older man.

Scott walks inside and before he could look around the room, he gets glomped by Chica. "Father!" she cheers overjoyed. "We missed you so much!"

"Chica, he can't breathe!" Spring calls from the scene but he does not sound worried, in fact, he is smiling from ear to ear which does give him a quite terrifying look with half of his face missing.

"Whoops sorry." Chica apologies and put the man back down to the floor.

Scott takes a moment to get his breathe back but like the chicken, he has trouble keeping his own excitement in check. And now fully looking at the female of the group he took care off. "You truly put your former form to shame." He smiles up at her and Chica beams happy and hugs him again, this time a bit more careful.  
Foxy walks over to them after Chica has let go of Scott. The man gives the fox a warm smile. "Hello, Foxy." Which Foxy replies with his own hug and Scott returns it to the more human-sized fox.

Mike smiles at the heartwarming scene and decides to let his reunion with his friends wait for a moment, they haven't seen their adoptive father for—  
"Mike you're awake!"  
And Mike's world spins around from the tackle he got from both Vixey and BonBon, both now crying into his chest.  
"You're awake!" BonBon cries in both joy and despair from what has happened lately.

Scott stares at the small scene on the floor, seeing something very familiar in it. It seems the Toys has imprinted on this young man. But there should be two more, worried Scott turns to Chica and Foxy "Where's Toy Freddy and Toy Chica?"

"They got badly damaged when we got attacked." Spring explains, making Scott turns for the first time to him, the man is at first startled seeing the huge damage on the hare's face but that's quickly forgotten when Spring says in a very familiar cheerfulness. "'ello Scotty, been a while if I say so myself."

Scott walks over to the hare, at first a bit unsure but after a look and a nod from Jeremy the man is sure whose soul has attached itself to Spring bunny. "It sure has Martin... Sorry about the whole—"

"Don't." Spring stops him, with ears slightly down, but he just doesn't want an apology party of something the man could not control in the first place. "There was nothing you could've done and I never blamed you for it. So don't apologies for it alright?" And the cheerful smile is back. "Instead you should catch up with Chica and Foxy, they have long waited for this moment!"

"Or maybe save Mike from the kids." Chica giggles at the sight on the floor.

After have gotten the Toys a bit away from Mike. The humans and animatronics then begin sharing everything that has happened these two months so everyone is up to date. Foxy and Chica did really want to tell their father about everything else but they both know that has to be put on standby for now, at least until they got everything under control again.  
With every info shared Mike asks his friends and colleague. "How bad are the others?"

"Theo and Chiara are aggressive but we can handle them rather easy." Chica explains, she then caresses her wing a bit absent minded. "Freddy and the others... not so much..."

"Oh... well is there anyone looking at the virus you mentioned?" Mike asks.

Foxy's ears drop slightly because he is reminded of how frustrating Marion can be at time. "Yes we asked Kate but before we could hand her the virus; Marion gave it to Rena."

"Who is Rena?" Scott asks this is the first time they mentioned that person.

"Freddy's biological sister. Sweet girl." Spring explains, adding with his ears down. "But we would prefer she did not get too involved."

It seems he has to speak with Rena the moment he gets better, Mike thinks to himself. He wants to help Theo and Chiara as well, but if they are hostile then he is unsure how much he can help. Not even sure if their imprint will... hang on. "Chica, Foxy; can I ask you a favor?" Mike asks his two friends, getting a crazy idea, maybe too crazy considering he just has awoken from Nightmare's realm and once again jumping into danger.  
Hmm maybe Jeremy is right, maybe he is a bit of an adrenaline junkie... or maybe he just wants to help his friends instead of worrying about his well being when he is more or less okay.

Foxy's frowns at his friend's sudden change of tone and he does not like it. "whatever you are thinking; it can wait till tomorrow."

Chica nods in agreement, also worrying about Mike's well being. "Foxy's right, you need rest."

"but-"

"Theo and Chiara are in a deep sleep mode, they won't go anywhere and no further harm will come to them." Foxy ensures him. "So don't worry about them just yet."

Well... guess he has to worry about his well being for now, for even if he really wants to Mike just doesn't have the energy to start argue with his friends. What he is willing to argue with them about, however. "Alright, but I am not going home." Just thinking about going home frightens him, especially when part of him knows that Steve will not be there...

Foxy and Chica can see that Mike really means it and didn't really mind if he stays. Still, they both turn to Spring who also can see that something is really freighting Mike. He is unsure what it is but he is sure the young man really wants his friends around so... "Of course, any special wishes?"  
"The scene." Mike replies a bit too quickly for the hare's taste.  
Spring tries his best not to question the choice from Mike, he wants to give the man the same treatment he got from the others when he had emotional trouble.  
The hare gives Mike a small nod before turning to Scott. "We have an extra mattress if you would like." Spring suggests the man kindly.

Scott is grateful for the offer; for after Vincent made anyone think he was death then he doubts he still has his old apartment anymore. "It would be much appreciated."

"Or you can just sleep at my house." Jeremy muses, he did after all have a spare room for guests.  
Scott blinks surprised at the offer making Jeremy grumbles a little annoyed over the look. "What? Can't I offer a former co-worker anything without people see it as odd?"

"You just never seemed to care about others." Scott remarks softly, not that he blames the man but back when he and Jeremy worked together with the blond never really seemed to care about anyone. The only time he showed anything about he cared would be when he got into a fight with people about safety.

Jeremy huffs over the other man's remark. "Fine if you don't want the offer I—"

"No, I would really like to borrow your spare room." Scott hastily stops Jeremy before the blond can go into one of his angry rants, he smiles. "Thank you."

Jeremy snorts something that sounds very like to something like 'don't mention it' 

* * *

**a few funny facts on the hospital scene, I wrote most of it out from personal experience. I haven't been in a coma (thankfully) but I have been under several deep sleep anesthetist or whatever the heck you call it** on **English. when I woke up my throat would hurt and really dry, not to mention my voice ridiculous hoarse from the drain they stuffed down my throat so I could breathe.**  
 **one of the times I woke up and noticed a small pool of blood right beside my head, no surprise I did kinda panic- in fact flew out from bed like a startled grasshopper. the former operations never drew blood as far I knew. the nurse gave me some calming drug, sure it made my heart-rate go down to normal but my head was still in full panic mode. it was very strange.**

 **oh yeah, do you guys remember I asked you about Scott's fate? well here is the answer of what most of you wanted: him staying alive. I admit that I did enjoy writing that reunion scene, gives a breather from all the dark chapters I made before.**


	109. Chapter 109

***phew* man these three weeks has been HARD, so many parties and people! don't get me wrong I like being around people, but it drains me so much! so much that I couldn't write anything before now. that's why I warned you I won't submit for a while. but I am back and here is a new chapter. just before I will be going to another party *weak yay***  
 **this chapter might be a little confusing, but so is my mind lately, haven't fully recovered from that last party.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Mike did not try out his small idea the next day, nor the other, in fact he completely forgot about it the next two weeks as he spend so much mental time just to recover and remind himself that he is again relative safe, it is nice being around someone he can trust and feel safe around, unfortunately even with their help, Mike cannot bring himself to leave and go home. He is afraid of what he saw in the last moments inside Nightmare's realm is real, it might be cowardly of him that Mike just can't bring himself to face that might be the truth of why Steven haven't come home nor have tried making any calls to him. The animatronics and two older humans did notice that something is amiss with Mike, but they did not confront him about it after they all thought he just needed time to recover. Unfortunately, Mike isn't the only one doing some recovering.

Jeremy wanted to help Foxy's friends with the upcoming Halloween Charity party but is not much help because his right shoulder still hurts and he has trouble breathing from the fight with the Shadow rabbit from hell, so he takes the role as the 'supporter' which is really just him nagging the gang of boys. It would probably have been really annoying for Jack, Ryan, and Isaac but they just have trouble taking Jeremy completely seriously when the blond starts arguing with the gold colored hare animatronic with the broken face. The three found that really funny but after one tease about it, they quickly got aware that it is a very bad idea getting Mr. Fristgeral angry.

Scott wanted to help as well, but he could not really be around much as he often has to go to a training center to train up his muscles so he did not need crutches just to get around. And while he isn't training his own body, Scott would spend most of his time figuring out how things usually work in the restaurant. And since he is more or less the only one who knows how to make a suitable budget, Scott has taken over Goldie's job, at least until the golden bear can returns. When he needs time to rest for all these daunting tasks, Scott is more than happy to keep Vixey and BonBon entertained, even if he is nothing near of the others league of entertainment, it is better than nothing. The two kid animatronics were at first wary of the man but did slowly warm up to him, and having them play old video games with Scott made it so much easier for the others.

However the third week in his recovery Foxy finally decides to speak with Mike of what is troubling him, Foxy, like anyone else is worried for their friend's well-being, even if Mike keeps telling them he is fine. Well, Foxy is not buying it.  
"Mike, you don't have to keep lying to us." Foxy tells him when alone, hoping this will make Mike relax a little bit when knowing he isn't going to get pressure from the whole group. His ears drop in sadness. "I know you are hurt and I just want to help you..."

Mike is truly thankful for Foxy's gesture, but... he doesn't really want to talk about this, he doesn't want to face what horror's Nightmare put him through. What Nightmare did was putting Mike through his past horrors and... he has learned just put them away and try not think about it, that's what his mother taught him...  
Besides, he doesn't want to put this onto Foxy or any of the others, they have enough to deal with.  
"I'm fine." he tells Foxy and tries to leave but the fox stops him in a calm but firm manner.

"Mike, do me the favor and don't lie to my face." Foxy tells him calmly but having a hint that he is getting tired of all this lying.

"What do you want me to say?" Mike asks him weakly. "You already know what happen..."

"You only told us that Nightmare tortured you, never how it did it." Foxy points out and if he is getting this right, what Nightmare used to torture Mike hasn't been only by pain, what it did was hurting Mike's mind. Yet, he cannot force Mike telling him what Nightmare forced him to see, that has to be his choice. "Look, I just feel that it would be for your own good if you spoke with someone about this. I wouldn't mind if you did not speak to me about it, I mean I would believe you but... eh we both know that listening is not exactly my strongest suit..." He smiles sheepishly.

Mike quirks a smile for that remark for it is kinda true. Foxy will believe him as nothing in the fox's mind is impossible, one of the reasons why he is such a wonderful storyteller, however, he does at times have trouble hearing what others has to say. Foxy never mean to do it, but he has a habit forgetting his surroundings when getting a story on his mind which can happen in the strangest situations.  
He probably won't share this to Foxy. He can speak with Chica about it, but Mike does not really feel like telling her either. She has a tendency of being a bit smothering when she is deeply worried, Spring has the same problem, and he is probably going to share it with Jeremy which would mean that the scarred blond will go into a war zone against Nightmare which could get him killed.  
No... If he has to talk with someone about this, then it will be the one who has been through the same. And yet... Mike does not want to put more on his shoulders as well.. not even sure he will fully believe him; considering how much he adores the animatronics... what if Scott will shut him down if he asks for help? It's not like it would be the first time... his mother and other people he thought he could trust did that when he reached out in hope to get over his grief.

Foxy watches Mike for quite a while, getting the feeling that the brunette will not share his pain with him. It does hurt him knowing that he cannot help Mike but he will push down his own ego if his friend can talk with someone else about this. "Could you at least consider it...?"  
Again he gets no response, only the blank and yet sorrowful stare from Mike. It pains Foxy he cannot help Mike back to the surface from whatever pain he is drowning in, he wants to help him so much but what can he do when Mike is not reaching out but only shutting himself more down when someone starts talking with him about this subject?  
Foxy feel helpless and not a very good friend when he leaves Mike alone, all he can do is hope that the man will reach out when he is ready.

Foxy walks into the office where Scott usually reside, and after knocking on the doorframe he asks hopefully. "Can I talk with you?"

"Of course." Scott replies, a little surprised at getting a very down looking Foxy on a visit, it is very rare seeing Foxy down. "What's wrong? Trouble with the charity party?" He asks worried, Foxy has been working so hard on that project.

"Oh no, everything is doing fine- with the party I mean." Foxy replies.

What is troubling the fox then? Scott wonders and gets his answer a second later after his thoughts.  
"I worry about Mike." Foxy explains, he glances out to where he left the man and his robotic ears drop seeing that Mike has not left his spot. "He barely talks to anyone anymore. I tried talking to him, but he refused to speak with me." He turns back to the older man. "Father, I worry about him... What can I do to help my friend?"  
Unlike the others, Scott knows the horrors Nightmare has put Mike through. It did surprise him how normal Mike first acted in the first week, to then get worried like the rest when the young man steadily began going into himself and began acting more like a robot than the actual animatronics. Scott does not blame Mike for such reaction, he too is having mental problems from what Nightmare did to him but at least he is talking with a psychologist he often spoke with in the past. However, Scott doubts that Mike will speak to a stranger about these problems. Scott returns the papers he worked on back to their place and tells the worried Fox. "I will see if he will... uh, speak with me." It is a long shot, especially when they barely know one another, but Scott hopes that him knowing of the pain Mike went through will be enough.

Foxy does not speak but his raises ears and the amber eyes filled with hope is enough words for the man.  
Scott walks- more wobbles over to the young man, Scott can very well just start the conversation with Foxy's request but Scott knows that such tactless tactic will only make Mike shut down further. At least he can come up with a reasonable excuse to leave and have a one on one talk with the young man. "Could you mind come with me on a walk? I uh. I would appreciate it since.. well I am still not sure on my feet." He asks Mike nervously, even after so many years, he still has trouble being confident in voice.

Mike does not really fancy the thought, but he can use the excuse getting outside for once and get a bit away from all the worried looks the animatronics keeps sending him. "Sure.." he muses and after collecting their jackets, the two leave the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Chica asks them, she is a bit too worried that her father and one of her best friends might get hurt while out.

Scott gives her a small smile. "To the park, we'll be back soon."

Chica is about to object but is stopped by Foxy who a bit too eager for her taste to them off. "Have a nice walk." and the two human leaves before she can argue. Chica turns to Foxy, a little angry how happy he seems to see them leave. "Something I do not know?" She asks him somewhat coldly. Foxy smiles sheepishly but does explain to her what has happened between him and Mike. When done with the explaining, Chica calms down a little, she is still worried though. "I sure hope nothing bad is going to happen..." she muses before she and Foxy go back to work.

Meanwhile and kinda unaware of what is going on with Mike, Jeremy and Spring heads to the Parts and Service with the materials to make the banner to the charity party. Of course, they are both aware that Mike is not doing so well, but both thinks it is for the best just giving the young man some time and he will get around eventually.  
With everyone busy or out, no one notices a figure opening the restaurant's door and carefully sneaking inside. But this intruder did not go unnoticed for long, Spring stops his work the moment his ear sensors catches the sound of footsteps and it is very clear they do not belong to Scott as his footsteps sound wonkier. Spring nudges his brother and nods towards the door. Jeremy quickly catches up that Spring is warning him for a possible intruder and just as quickly leaves the room to check it out.  
"Thomas?" The blond man blinks both startled and confused why the oldest child of his brother is here in the first place. Thomas hates Freddy's more than he did when he thought Spring killed his brother, but that all changed when he realized that Martin and Spring is one and the same. Jeremy did hastily glances back to the Parts and Service and is inwardly happy that his brother is smart enough to stay out of sight.  
Turning back to the nervously looking teen, Jeremy narrows his eyes and asks Thomas. "What are you doing here?"  
Thomas hesitates for quite a while then takes out a sound recorder and plays it.

 _"Something wrong?"_ Jeremy hears his own voice ask through the recorder, and he freezes on the spot when Martin- in his animatronic form replies moments later. _"It's nothing."_ He knows where this conversation comes from, he and Martin had been discussing who the killer was. The whole conversation plays out as he remembered it, all to the end that has a damming reveal who Spring in reality is.  
 _"So, how did the day with my wife go?"_ Spring's voice asks cheekily over the recorder. _  
"You mean your ex-wife."_ Jeremy's voice remarks dryly. Present Jeremy eyes Thomas and notices that the teen has closed his eyes like he is in pain. As tape Spring replied with an exaggerated huff. _"We never got divorced, so it doesn't count."  
"That would be one hell of a conversation: 'hey Annabelle, did you know your husband is still alive, the only problem that he's now a giant Easter bunny and a robot? Oh and he also happens to have adopted another kid. You do have room for a giant purple rabbit, right?"  
_Thomas turns the recorder off, putting it back into his pocket with one big hurtful expression painted all over his face.  
Jeremy opens his mouth, but no words come out: what can he say? That nothing what he and Martin spoke about was true? That he just humored the robot? Or that he had lied to Thomas and thus kept the boy's hate the robot who now houses his father's soul.

"Thomas..."

Both boy and man turn to the Parts and Service, Spring stands at the door, his ears down and eyes filled with sadness. "Don't blame Jeremy for this..." He tells Thomas softly like Jeremy Spring is very aware that Thomas knows who he is. But unlike Jeremy, he is conflicted of how to feel right now. In one hand he is scared and worried that Thomas won't be able to accept this and their already tense relationship will get worse. And on the other hand, he is happy that Thomas knows who he is since now he can speak a bit more freely to the boy.  
He steps carefully out from the room, all the time keeping an eye out on Thomas body language. If the teen just for one moment shows sign of fear towards him, then he will back away and very reluctantly accept that his son will never see him as his father ever again. "I asked him not to tell you about this..." He explains, gesturing at himself. He doesn't want to make more lies, he hates lying, especially to family... But the truth can be crueler than a lie... "I thought it was best you hated a mere robot instead your own father."

Thomas eyes wide from those words, he admits that he had hoped that Jeremy would have said that Spring somehow being his dead father would be a sick joke and Spring wouldn't know better, but coming straight from the hare's mouth. All evidence points that Spring is indeed his father, and yet... part of Thomas refuses to believe it. He has hated Spring for so long that it has become very hard to let go of that hate, part of him still wants to hate Spring but... if Spring is indeed his father then he would hate the man he loved and looked up to more than anything as well.  
With shaken hands, Thomas writes a single question to Spring and... the hare's whole posture drops in regret and defeat. "I... I do not fully remember my time in that horrible place..."

Spring tells his son with shaken voice. "It has only been through my last visit at the place and putting my shattered memories together that I came to the realization that I ki-" he takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself but just thinking about it shakes him up. "When I saw what was inside of me. My memories of my own death- my human life returned and- it hurt so much when I remembered— I wanted to die... I screamed for help, begging someone to destroy my body and set me free... but nobody came and I lost myself to my own personal hell. I tore myself apart, but I have gotten aware that it wasn't only my own body I tore apart..."

Jeremy is aware what his brother is talking about, through their many talks he has put together what his brother accidently killed someone in Fazbear Fright and he doesn't think Thomas needs to know it.

"Martin, you shouldn't tell Thomas this."

"Sorry..." Spring whispers and steps away from the two, he feels so broken and it has nothing to do with how his body looks at the moment.

Thomas collapses onto the floor, he feels dreadfully cold. That zombie looking thing from Fazbear Fright had been his father?! And he went berserk when he made him look what was behind the mask? Then that means... he was a fault of Zen's death. Not only that but he broke his father when he spat those venous words at him in Fazbear Fright.  
Ever since the doctors told him he might never be able to talk again, Thomas had blamed Spring on it every time he wanted to express himself with words. Now is one of the times he wants to speak but unlike the other times, he wants to speak and tell Spring- his father; how sorry he really is. He has tried many times but never as hard as he did now. He opens his mouth and several through painful tries: "D-Dad" He miraculous succeed to speak. It has been too low for Jeremy's ears to catch but not for Spring's sensors and the gold colored hare turns to him with wide, almost startled eyes.  
Thomas tries again to speak but it just hurts too much, it feels like such a failure that he can't even say sorry that he breaks down in tears. He just wants to say he is so sorry!

"Shhh, it's okay." Spring muses and gently hugs the crying teen, holding Thomas like he always did back when he was just a small child who has woken from a nightmare. "I'm here."  
Thomas cries his heart out into Spring's arms, in this very moment he cannot see the gold colored robot but his father as he remembered him.  
Jeremy watches silently the truly heartfelt scene before him, only turning away from his brother and nephew to sign to the animatronics that has come to see what the small commotion is about to leave the hare and teen alone. Chica and Foxy get the sign and silently returns back outside, letting father and son have their moment.  
Spring doesn't really know how long he sits on the floor comforting his son and he honestly did not care, the only thing he cares about is when Thomas finally can pull himself together and gives him a smile that makes Spring's inside machinery jump of joy.  
"Feeling better?" He asks the teen.

Thomas hesitate, he did not feel better only more ready to face the consequence what his senseless hate has done. Drying away his leftover tears, Thomas picks up his blog and begin to write what he has been at fault. Spring reads the confession over Thomas shoulders and one of the rare times, he for once shows Jeremy trademark anger. "You did WHAT?!"  
Thomas is honestly not sure that he would wish he could disappear right this moment or be happy that his father is still around to actually get mad at him. 

* * *

**remember that scene the recorder plays out? well now you know what Thomas did after the emp attack, that chapter seems so long time ago. heck, this whole story has been going for a while now. well, I hope you like this chapter, and just a quick warning, I might not be able to submit a new chapter next week. and definitely not the one after that.**  
 **for the 16th of May, I will be going to Orlando and first returning home the 23rd of May.**

 **if I don't return next week, then I will see you after the 23rd.**


	110. Chapter 110

**I'm back! and ready to give you awesome people more of the story!**

 **a quick note of discretion, what is going on with Mike has happened to me, so this chapter is a bit personal. Not that I have lost any friends or parent to a killer or been tortured by an evil ghost, but I have gotten through enough bullying and disrespect from people I was supposed to trust that made me put a mental wall around my own emotions. I spent years removing that wall and learning how to control my emotions properly. And if anyone of you has gone through the same thing, well I hope Mike in this story can help you a little.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Being someone who hasn't been awake for a whole year and before that spent most of the waking hours inside a disrepair restaurant middle of the night, Scott is glad he can be outside while others are as well. Unfortunately, just this small trip takes a lot out from Scott as he is still retraining his muscles back to normal, one of the big disadvantages of being in a coma for a whole year. And because of that, he is forced to stop several times and rest. Scott notices that Mike did not complain or show any annoyance of him asking to take a rest on the nearby bench for the third time, but the young man did seem tense; as if he thought that Scott would start THE conversation.  
One of the reasons why this older man did not start any conversations, he is unsure how to tackle this without accidentally push Mike further away but this awkward silence between them is getting on his nerves. It's not Mike's fault but Scott has never really liked getting the silence treatment, so he might as well talk about his own experiences. "You know, even when Nightmare couldn't hurt me because of Vincent's orders, she still did it when bored. One of her favorite ways to torment me was breaking my legs in all kind of ways." He begins telling Mike with his eyes on his sour legs; a feeling he once took for granted. "When I woke up I truly believed that I have lost movability in them, I had to pinch my legs and feel the pain before I was convinced that Nightmare hadn't taken that away."

"Did...Did Nightmare ever make the animatronics hurt you...?"

Scott turns his gaze up to the young man, the pain in Mike's eyes is unmistakable for him as he once felt this same fear as well. He nods. "Yes, Nightmare seems to enjoy breaking people by making those they trust and care about to harm them. She had me fooled it was them hurting me for what seemed like ages."

"What changed?" Mike asks quite curious, Scott is probably the only person who knows exactly what he has been through.

Scott smiles weakly. "I remembered that the animatronics isn't evil, they only harmed people out of fear. I remembered how happy they always looked when I stepped into the building and how they could make my gloomy daily life lighter. Those memories made Nightmare slowly lost control of those illusions she used to hurt me and..." He chuckles, still amazed he even succeed getting those illusions on his side. "Well, you saw what I did with them when I got full control over Nightmare's illusions."

Those chibi visions of the animatronics had once been part of Nightmare? Okay, Mike did not see that one coming. "I thought you created them."

"I did, Nightmare just... um... gave me the base form to work with." Scott explains sheepishly.

Mike cannot help but laughs at this, of someone who looks so nervous all the time Scott sure has nerves of steel when it comes to it. He would never try doing something like Scott here did. "I am beginning to understand why you never seemed scared in those phone calls." Mike remarks still chuckling over the news the older man had given him.

Scott smiles, glad he did lighten Mike's mood just a little. But he does have to burst Mike's bubble of him being this hidden fearless guy. "Ah those calls, well um... I did most of the recording back in my own home. Only a few of them was recorded in the office for several reasons."

Mike can buy that, but what he still find a bit strange was how Scott from the phone has seemed to be aware something was up with the animatronics. "And you did not know of their sentient back then?"

Scott shakes his head. "I only did when they finally caught me."

"But then why did you keep coming back?" Mike asks baffled, he could barely handle a week on that job and Scott has been doing that lethal game for years. "Are you aware how lucky you were?"

Scot watches Mike for a moment with the feeling that this doesn't really have anything to do with him anymore. "As strange it might sound, my reason of keep coming back is because I was the only one who cared." He replies calmly, yes even before he got aware of what the animatronics truly was, Scott has sort of always known that they were special. And now to turn this question around. "You could leave at any moment as well. You still can but like me; you keep coming back." Mike turns away so he cannot see his face but it did not bother Scott, what did bother the older man, though: "Why? Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"It's not like that!" Mike snaps angrily, but he quickly realizes his mistake and explains weakly. "...The Legrand family takes good care of me..."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead." But Mike didn't seem sad about it, Scott finds it sad that Mike has lost them at such a young age and more so that he apparently did not have a good relation with them, to begin with.

"Did they hurt you?"

"...No, they were..." Mike hesitates, he does not hate his parents he just... tries not to think about them, just like his mother taught him when he lost his friends. He couldn't stop thinking about his friends but he can with his parents? What kind of son is he?... "They were good to me... they were just not very good at— I rather not talk about it..." He muses, not wanting to go deeper into this already fragile topic.

"Did you ever talk to anyone when you lost your friends that day?" Scott asks, he is slowly getting the idea what the main issue is with this young man.

Mike hesitates for a long time. Parts of him wants to avoid the question, avoid the pain he has pushed away when he realized his friends are still here, he does not want to talk about the fear that he might lose his friends again. He just want to run away from it, but it seems... that his fear and pain is catching up to him and Mike has no idea how to deal with it... and because he does not want to nor knows how to confront this fear and pain; he seals it away, but the terror Nightmare forced him through is breaking that wall he made around those emotions.

Scott waits for Mike to answer for quite a while but it soon becomes painfully obvious that the younger man is not going to answer, Scott is forced to accept that he has pushed the man to his limit on this subject. At least now he knows what the issue is and he can now help Mike, but something like this takes time. Getting up from the bench, Scott squeezes Mike's shoulder and tells him comforting. "You don't have to talk if you don't feel up to it, but if you ever need someone I will be there and listen."

Hearing this is both a huge relief but also a little strange for Mike, he has gotten so used to not share his problems that suddenly someone, practically a stranger offering him to share his personal problems does not fully sit well in his head. Mike simply nods and silently follows Scott into the nearby park, he is still upset of what the older man has stirred bottled up emotions he now has trouble keeping under control. But it did feel nice having someone he could talk to someone there understands just a little what he has been dealing with lately.  
Scott did start up a new chat but this time it is simply just about the small things he sees in the park that made Mike painfully aware that Scott has been spending most of his waking hours inside a restaurant in middle of the night but it does give this young man something to turn his attention on instead of the thoughts Scott has stirred up in him under their former talk. He can think about them later.

They return back to the restaurant after an hour and got quite the surprise when they see a teen, sitting with a very upset expression on the scene, this is the same teen that somehow is in family with Jeremy, and from how Spring has a look mixed with utter disappointment and anger Mike gets a strong feeling that this teen- what is his name again? Oh right it is Thomas, Mike somehow just knows that Thomas here is the son to Spring, for only a parent or guardian would get this upset.

Scott walks carefully over to Jeremy. "Anything we missed?" He asks with the wonder why Spring— who is hard to enrage seems so... well angry.

"I say you should be happy you missed it..." Jeremy replies dryly but does not gets further into details as Spring turns back to Thomas there await warily for the hare to speak.

Spring takes a deep breath before he speaks to Thomas with a very firm tone. "I am very disappointed what you did." Thomas winches of those words, clearly he wished his father would have stayed angry than these great disappointments is harder to deal with. Spring continues. "Jeremy will drive you home, he will not tell your mother of me or anything about your... grave mistake. You will not tell her nor your sister about me, is that clear?" Thomas nods slowly, he wishes he could tell his mother and sister of at least this good news that came out from this mess, but it seems his father has other ideas and Thomas does not dare go against him at the moment.  
Spring watches Thomas for a moment, and seeing the regret and slight fear in the teen's eyes washes away Spring's anger, his expression softens as he asks his brother. "Could you ask Annabelle if she would mind Thomas worked here? As a trainee of course."

"Sure thing." Jeremy nods slowly, adding to Thomas when the teen's face lit up. "If the kid is up to being in this madhouse in his free time."

Thomas nods rapidly to him, more than happy to work here. It is practically a dream come true, he can be with his father again!

"But I expect you'll work hard when you are here." Spring adds firmly, but that does little to knock Thomas down from his zeal.

Watching this scene of what could happen if his friends' family ever knows of their children's fate, Mike cannot help but wonder what Thomas did to earn Spring's anger and punishment, and yet being trusted enough to work here at Freddy's with the secret about the robots, but he can always ask that question later.

"Come on kid, time to get you home." Jeremy nudges Thomas and the teen follows the blond but then stops midway out. He runs back and hugs Spring tightly who returns the hug. "Off you go." Spring pushes gently the teen away and Thomas leaves with Jeremy, everything without saying a single word.

With the two out, Mike asks Spring carefully. "What did the kid do?"

"He's the one who made the EMP." Spring replies in a sad tone.

Mike has no words for this news, but he does have a lot of questions. But right now, he needs to speak to Foxy and apologize for his behavior, he feels a bit like a jerk that he pushed one of his best friends away but he also knows that he cannot tell the fox of what is bothering him. Fortunately, Foxy both forgives Mike and tells the brunette that he understands, more so after Scott had explained Foxy that he has talked to Mike and the young man is dealing with a lot of things he does not wish to share with anyone at the moment. This attitude is not new for Foxy, Spring has done the same thing and although Foxy feels helpless and frustrated he cannot help his friend, he is glad that Mike is willing to open up, even though just a little to Scott.


	111. Chapter 111

**glad seeing you guys took the former chapter that nicely considering I used my own life experience on it.**

 **as for this, well let's just say that when I started on this story, I haven't yet seen Sister Location, so this chapter might feel a bit out of place, but if I ever decide to make a sequel, then this chapter will help a lot on a possible future plot.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Hours drive away from Freddy's, in a middle-sized town where only a few places people living there can actually work. Most residents in this town need to drive into the bigger cities if they wanted a decent job, however, there is one person that did not need to leave as he has made his own little company in his own garage and it is successful enough to give his family a decent lifestyle. This man is, ever since he started on this company; working on new prototypes he might be able to sell one day. The others he made earned him a lot of money- although he did get some flag with the latest he made, nothing that really impacted his life that much.  
Three knocks on his garage door snaps the man away from his work and he turns to the door. He smiles of the familiar person he sees at the door. "Long time no see." He greets the newcomer, walking over and gives the blond man a brotherly one-armed hug. "How has life been treated you old champ?"

"The usual." Vincent replies with his usual casual smile. "Keeping a solid job is still troublesome but I survive. What about you?" He asks his comrade.

The man invites him into the garage, replying. "I've actually been working on some new animatronics lately. Come." And the older, dark brown haired man leads Vincent over to the robots he has been working on.  
Vincent eyes the new animatronics, right away can see that they will not be like the others. He turns to his comrade. "Question Will; why do they have so many wires?" The past animatronics Will had made has always been rather simple in design, the last time he tried making a animatronic's design complicated caused the dreaded springlock failure. "Any reason for that?"

"I'm hoping it will give these guys more fluid movements and also protect the important mainframe from harm and cause malfuction." Will explain, he grabs the dog-looking head and starts screwing a pair of orange eyes into them. "The third generation—you know them as the Toys. Well, the company kept complaining that their covering was too weak to protect their mainframe and it caused glitching all the time. So these new animatronics will look like the Toys but will be strongly built like the first and second generation."

Toy looking animatronics that has the strenght like the gang and gold ones? See that is rather interesting, but Vincent doubts he will ever get a chance to get this new animatronics possessed. That's a bit too bad, he would love to see these new guys walk around and perform on the stage. It is hard to see what each animatronic will look like since they are still in their early states, but from what he can guess that two of them will be humanoid and the two others will become more animal-like from how their heads are shaped. "I would love to see them on stage." He tells the creator of every animatronic ever made to Fazbear Entertainment, glancing to the corner of the garage, he can see a scrapped toy looking of a fat boy lies in a box. "What about that one?" He points at the scrapped looking robot.

Will glances to the robot. "Oh, that? It was suppose to be part of the Toys edition, but I scrapped it."

"Why?"

"It kept glitching, no matter what I did I couldn't make it stop laughing..." Will turns away from the scrapped robot. "Hopefully the others will not cause that much of a headache..."

Following Will's example, Vincent turns away from the robot and once again watches the man build on the new audition of animatronics. "Others?"

"Yes, planning on making baby looking animmatronics to dance around the star of this group." Will explain, he nods to a table where parts of baby heads are lying around, a single baby looking animatronic is already finished. Looking at it Vincent cannot help but think of a clown baby doll, he does not like babies so seeing that animatronic only causes him to feel annoyance. What does interest him, though, is this star Will speaks about. "Who is the new star?" Wondering if it will be a bear again. Vincent's not sure why but William here really likes bears.

Will send him a big smile, something he always gets when someone shows interest in his work. "She's over here." He leads Vincent over to the storage part of the garage, this spot is used when he stores the animatronics; keeping them safe from any accidents that might occur when he works.  
"I made this one after Hope, she really loves it."

Vincent is not sure how to comment on that as he has no feelings towards Hope, but what he can say about the animatronic made after her: this one is beautiful. "I really like this one; you have gotten better at the humanoid robots."

"Thanks, friend." Will smiles, turning back to this star of this group of animatronics. "Her name is Baby and my best work so far."

"What can she do?"

"She can dance and sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right a her fingertips— took that from the scrapped one." Will nods to the never be used robot at the corner. Back to Baby. "She has a wide array of songs in her computer and enables to take song requests, and when I get to it, she will be able to dispense ice cream; when I have build in a proper freezer that won't harm the surroundings wiring."

Darn, that's really interesting how much a single animatronic can do, now he really wants to see this one in action. "Has anyone bought them yet?"

"No, not yet." Will shake his head. They leave the storage room with the older man remarking sadly. "I haven't been able to get in contact with Fazbear Entertainment since they shifted to a new owner. But," The smile returns. "I am confident someone would like these new robots to their shows, they are my best work after all." He adds proudly.

Yes, they are quite remarkable, however, Vincent is not sure if this new animatronics is better than the upgraded visions of the other animatronics and he is not sure if Willam knows of the upgrade and practically his design to them has been completely scrapped. "Only an idiot wouldn't see the wonder in these new robots." But has to break the man's bubble. "Unfortunately I do not think your new creations can measure up against your former creations."

Will blinks confuse to his friend's words. "What do you mean?" He does not see how those simply designed robots can be anything like this new animatronics. "The three former generations is nothing compared to these."

"Back when you made them yes, but the new owner of Fazbear Entertainment has upgraded them." And Vincent show Will some pictures he has taken of the upgraded animatronics from his phone.

Will's brown eyes wide at the new designs of the older animatronics, he hates to admit it but he is enough of a technician to admit that whoever designed the older animatronics both knew what they were doing and had the money to do it. "That is some impressive designs, I admit that; however:" He returns the phone to its owner. "From what I can see from the pictures, their new design has weakened their states; making it easy to ruin their covering and unless the new owner has made their new endoskeleton out of some fancy light but strong metal, then they will be slow and uses a ton of power. Of course, I can't say much from merely a few pictu—"

"Daddy?"

The two men turn around, at the door into the house stands a young girl with long blond hair and green eyes filled with wonder over who the new person in her daddy's garage is. "Who is that?"

"That's..." William glances to Vincent, not sure how his friend is going to introduces himself.

Vincent eyes the girl, although he should, he feels nothing towards this girl. "Vincent, I'm an old friend of your father." He tells her coldly.

"Hello." the girl; Hope greets him with a small wave. "Do you help daddy build his robots?" She asks, turning her green eyes towards the far from done pile of robot parts. "He promised I would be the first to play with them when they are done."

"Did he now?" Vincent glances to Willam, then to the animatronics that is based on Hope. A quick thought of this girl possessing Baby crossed his mind and it made him smile.

"It's a small tradition." Will tells him.

"I see, then the question is if you would allow me to touch anything." Vincent remarks grinning, William here does get easily irritable when other people tries to build or design his robots. That he clearly showed when he saw the new designs of the other robots.  
Will laugh, although sounds a little forced. "I'm sure you won't ruin too much, just... don't try redesign the wiring I've already made."

Right, in other words: don't touch anything. Vincent cannot help but smile at the hidden message.  
Speaking of message: "Is Allison home?"

"Mommy is not home at the moment." Hope answers, making the man look at her before turning to Will that adds. "She will be home soon, is it about the money you owe her?"

"Something like that." Vincent muses.

Will gives him a sympathic smile before he returns back to work, Vincent watchws him; always facinated by how the man work wonders on new animatronics. But he did not enjoy himself as he had hoped since Hope keeps talking to him, and children like her do not get the hint to keep their mouth shut, of course he cannot say it straight out as he did not want to offend his friend. So Vincent bites down his annoyance towards this jabbing girl until the mother can save him from that brat.

Hope's mother however is not as thrilled seeing him like her husband was. "What are you doing here?" she asks him coldly when they have left Hope with William out in the workshop.

Vincent eyes her, wondering how in the world he even fell in love with this woman five years back. He does still harbor feelings for her, but most of them are long gone, replaced with the always craving need to hurt others for his own self asteem. He is still human enough for this though. "relax, I will be gone before you make dinner to your family." he tells her, his voice hard and eyes cold.

Allison gives him a small nod, trusting his words on this. Unlike most: she knows how dangerous Vincent really is, he have never really hurt her but there has been awful close calls, the closet and the one that made her leave had been when she told him she was pregnant. Eyeing her former boyfriend. "Why are you here then?" Allison knows he only would come and speak with her if there is a darn good reason, that or he needs a favor from William who is too much of a fool to see the monster in his friend.

Vincent leans up against the nearby wall. "One of my friends has turned his back on me. Threaten to kill you."

That both does not and yet does surprises her. What does not surprise her is one of Vincent's gang members (she is certain he works for some drug gang) has threaten his so called family, but what does surprise her is that Vincent actually is warning her about it.  
"It's not like you giving me any warnings." She remarks, wanting to be spiteful towards him but she really can't bring herself to it. Allison still fear his anger. "What made you change your mind?"

Vincent looks into her eyes for a moment, then he lowers his gaze with a small chuckle. "Call it whatever you want, cause the only thought I have to do this is because I owe you at least this much."

"... You owe her—"

"I don't care about Hope." He interupts her harshly, ignoring the small flinch Allison makes. He shoots a glare to where he can see Will chat happily with the brat. "Be glad I at least cared enough to introduces you to William." His eyes soften. "He is a good man."

That they can agree on. "That he is."

Silence.

Vincent turns his grey eyes back to her, the softees is still there. "I'm going to die soon."

That catuches Allison off guard, she did not know he is dealing with a deadly sickness or planning on killing himself, she hates to admit it but she does still love him. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, and this sickness cannot be cured." He tells her, it is a lie of course but he wants her to be at peace when he is gone. "But I don't want your sympathy."

"Then what do you want?" she asks him, confused why Vincent even reveal this to her.

He lets out a sigh before he turns his gaze to Hope, the last legacy of the Sigal line. "I want you to be the best mother in the world. Your daughter will be able to see things others cannot."

"And what are those things?"

He eyes her, eyes hard and deadly serious. "Hope can commune with the dead."

Allison would've laughed if not from the serious tone Vincent has, instead she cannot stop but stare at him in disbelif. "What?"

"Right now, she probably treats them like imaginary friends, that what I did in the start." He explains, thinking back to his own childhood and how his own mother subtly made him realize what his imaginary friends really were, that until bastard to his father broke his entire childhood by murdering her through childbirth and he was forced to take care of Eric while being completely ditched by everyone else.  
"I don't really care how you deal with it, accept it or try make her ignore the spirits. I just want you to know the curse my family has been forced to deal with for genrations."

Allison watches him for a long time, trying to see if he is pulling her leg. But all she can see in his eyes is anger and the truth, he is not lying and if she thinks back to all the time Hope played with her imaginary friends then there might be something to it, for how else would Hope know who her grandmother is? Allison does not fully beleive this, but she can for now keep an open mind. "Thank you for the... advice." She says.

Vincent merely nods, he takes off a seemly homemade amulet and gives it to her. "For protection, goodbye Allison." And he leaves.

Allison stares at the door he left out from moments ago, mind buzzing from their convisation. She is not sure how to feel about all of this, just like she is not sure how to feel about Vincent. At least there is one thing she knows how to feel. Allison leaves the house and hands Hope the amulet.

"What is it?" Hope asks while curious investigating the amulet.

Allison smiles to her. "It's from your father." Before turning her gazes to Will who has a small smile on his face, well aware who she means. Of course Hope does not and probably never going to know that truth.

* * *

 **and to everyone who has read the Silver Eyes book. you probably know why I chose the name William. I haven't read the book, though. so I could've made a mistake with the names. eh, no matter, this is an AU after all.**


	112. Chapter 112

**here's another chapter! sorry for the long wait, and thanks for the patience from all of you. really makes this less stressful and easier to get writing when the inspiration finally arrived.**

 **to TemperedAbyss and everyone else who might be wondering about if the Twisted Animatronics will appear, my answer: no, they will not appear in this story, not even going to mention them. maybe if I ever write a sequel to this one.**

 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

"are you sure this will work?" Jeremy asks the man beside him.

Scott smiles, but it does seem to be forced and unsure. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy always calmed down when I was around at night... most of the time".

"... You gotta be fucking kidding me." Jeremy groans, the urge stopping this madness increasing but Mike has already made up his mind.  
The young man has gotten that insane idea to try and get Chiara and Theo under control by merely relying on the imprinting program. Jeremy argued against it of course, for all they know that program would have been fried from the emp as well! Of course, Mike is too thick-headed to realize this and at this very moment preparing for the showdown.

Chica carries out Chiara who is currently in sleep-mode and places her before the tense and wary Mike. Unbeknown to Jeremy, the thought of the imprinting program being gone has crossed Mike's mind several times. That's why he asked Foxy to stand right beside him while Spring stays close to his brother and Scott at the stage in case the young chicken would decide to attack them instead of Mike.

"Ready?" Chica asks and with a shaken nod from Mike Chica turns Chiara on. Like the first time she got turned online, Chiara broke out in full killer bot mode and since Chica is the one closet, the older one got an smaller angry robot right on her face. Fortunately, Chica is both bigger and stronger than Chiara and got the enraged chicken away.

Chiara lands hard on the floor, looks up and spots the ones on the stage and is ready to another attack, that until Mike gets into her vision. "Chiara, stop!" He tells her fearfully, having his hands up towards her, hoping that his small theory is right. So far it seems to work for Chiara has stopped dead in her tracks and keeps staring at him with those creepy black eyes. Mike swallows hard, admittedly scared but does try and push this a little further. "I'm here for you, you're safe." Chiara keeps staring at him, but unlike before she shows no form of hostility.

From the stage Scott head peeks up from how the chicken reacts on Mike, exactly how the gang had reacted on him every time he came to them in the former location. "The imprinting program is still functional." He gasps shocked but also in great relief. Jeremy does not say anything, he is too tense for it and tries his hardest not shouting at Mike to get the hell away from Chiara.

Mike walks slowly closer over to Chiara, to finally able to touch her. The moment his hand touches her, Chiara's eyes returns back to normal but since she cannot speak nor barely comprehend words and emotions anymore, she reacts more like a scared animal that seeks comfort at a human and leans up against him. That didn't really matter for Mike, for him just having her calm down and seek comfort from him is a huge victory, it means they can help the Toys without waiting for the new parts. He hugs Chiara tightly; telling her softly that everything will soon be alright even though he is aware Chiara probably won't understand him.  
With Chiara calmed down, Mike lets BonBon and Vixey inside the room and they walks over to Chiara and begins playing with her. Mike is impressed by how they communicate with Chiara without words and realizes to his own amusement that children with different language sometimes does the same. That just impresses him more.

"Alright, that went better than expected." Jeremy remarks, finally able to calm down, he admits that for a moment he thought Chica and Foxy had to save Mike from Chiara, glad he was wrong. The blond nods towards the Parts and Service where Theo still is. "Ready for Theo or will you wait for a bit?"

However, Mike head's drop in sadness, for unlike the three others... "Theo never imprinted on me..."

Jeremy blinks, taking a moment to realize what Mike just have said. "Wait what?" He gets on his feet, confused as hell. "Why? Or better yet; who has he imprinted on?"

But all Mike can do is shrug helplessly. "I don't know..." All he knows it's is not on him, Theo cares for him but not the same way the others do, the feelings Theo has towards him is more like a child has towards a loved stepparent.  
And he doubts those feelings will be enough to snap Theo out from his killer bot mode...

"At least we have one less 'unsafe' animatronic to think about." Jeremy remarks with a nod towards Chiara. Mike can't but agree there, with Chiara calm again they do not have to worry about her as much anymore, or at least that what Mike thinks.

Spring in the other hand. "Mike, I suggest you should stay close to Chiara." He glances to the young chicken who at the moment hugs the slightly confused but mostly happy BonBon. "I have the suspicion that she knows the truth about our origin."

"Got it." Mike nods and he will work with Chiara but first. "But before I will I need to pay Rena a visit, she dosesn't know I am back."

"I and Foxy will take care of the kids while you're gone." Chica says maybe a bit too fast and eager, she does still feel bad of pushing Rena away when she had asked for her brother.  
Lucky for Chica Mike did not notice anything wrong and with a thanks, he leaves the restaurant.

"Rena? Rena are you-" Mike did not have the chance to knock the second time on the door before he got an incredible happy Rena around his neck. "Mike! You're awake!" She cries in overjoy, to then accuse him not coming to her sooner. "How dare you let me wait three weeks before you decide to visit me?!" But she can't really get that angry at him, Rena is just so happy that her old childhood friend is alright again.

"Sorry for worrying you." Mike says sincerely and adds as she lets him inside. "I wanted to come sooner, but I needed some recovery..."

Rena hesitates for a moment, she did see how bad he was in the hospital. "I understand, you... you were in the critical more than once."

"I was?" Mike blinks, he knows that what Nightmare did to him was killing him but making him go critical? Wow, and the thought that he might not have survived that long without the doctors only freaks him more out.

Rena nods slowly "yeah... it was scary..."

"Sorry..."Mike feels bad that he has caused so much grief for his friends.

However Rena quickly snaps him out from it with a burning question she haven't been able to get answered. "Mike, I know you just have awoken, but... please tell me you have seen Sean?" Rena sits down on her bed, giving herself a hug. "I asked the animatronics but they... they wouldn't tell me..."

Huh, Mike thought they would at least break their own rule of secrecy for Rena's sake. But hearing the truth might not be for the best either, for what is best? Worrying sick about her brother for a time to have him return safety but have no explanation, or tell her the cold hard truth that Sean Legrand did indeed die that fateful day. Mike wants to tell her, he wants her to know the truth, but.. .well first he have no wish in compromise the trust his friends has on him and second, everyone who knows the truth are in danger, Vincent showed that by his two tries of killing him and Jeremy, which only failed because of dumb luck. "Rena, I know this is not what you want to hear—"

"Don't you dare shut me out!" Rena cries, heartbroken and enraged that her oldest friend is about to shut her out from what is going on at Freddy's. She cannot stop her tears "Mike, he is my brother...!"

Alright, Mike really feels like a heartless bastard right now. "I know and I really want to tell you but..."

"But what?!"

"... I don't want you to get hurt."

Rena blinks, getting more confused over this, what did Mike mean by he did not want her to get hurt? "What are you talking about?"

Mike asks her to sit down, she does on her bed and Mike sits down beside her. Pondering on how he should explain this, maybe he should just begin at the start. "You remember how I lost my friends?"

"Yes...?" Rena nods slowly, not sure what he is getting at.

"Well, the truth is that the killer is still out there and... he found us again and... trying to finish the job. He was the one who caused me to fall into a coma in an attempt to kill me."

Rena gasps. "You mean?"

Mike eyes her sadly. "He is still after me, and I do not want you involved in this. He will use you to get me... and Sean."

"Is that's why the animatronics won't tell me where he is? Why he won't take my calls?"

He really hates lying to her, but this feels to be the safest route for now. Besides; he hasn't fully recovered enough to deal with Rena knowing the brutal truth about her brother actually being a sprit possessing a bear animatronic.  
"Yes." He nods slowly, looking away. "...I know it is not fair for you, but Sean is shutting you out in order to keep you safe. And that's why... I am doing the same— please Rena, don't involve yourself into this." He begs her, Rena is not really the type who sits back and let her family or friends get hurt, but this time she has to. "If he knows about your relation with us. He will hurt you to get to us."

Rena does not like this one bit, not one bit at all. Mike is literally asking her to act like he and Sean does not exist just to make sure some maniac does not hurt her? She is of course afraid of that child killer but it dosen't really stop her from wanting to help her best friend and beloved brother. She wants to help them, but... from how Mike begged her to stay out, Rena feels it is unfair for him ignoring his pledge and get into the danger zone just because she wants to help in something she probably only will make worse. She does not like it, but... "Alright... I'll stay out." She sigh in defeat of Mike begging of her not getting involved in this mess.

Mike let out a breath of relief, thankfully she saw reason- "Thank yo—" His words gets cut a little short when Rena hugs him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "Please be safe."

Mike returns the hug, but he sadly cannot give her that promise. Vincent will not stop, not before someone is death. He understands now what Marion meant in that conversation he had with the puppet that seems like ages ago now. Vincent cannot get in prison for the police only has his words for the crime which is so old that he doubt the judge will accept it. He really hate it has to go like this, even for someone like Vincent but... it seems only that man's death will set him and his friends free from Vincent's hands.

'knock knock' "Hey Rena, are you ready for... what the hell?" A blond man in about Mike's age glare at the two.

Mike quickly gets the feeling that this man is more than a friend to Rena. He steps away from Rena, musing. "It's not what you think..."

"So you weren't hugging my girl?" This other young man asks, already getting a bit aggressive.

"Jess, be nice to my friend." Rena warns him and the other male, apparently with the name Jess turns to her, now looking a bit confused. "Friend?"

"Yeah, Mike is my oldest and closest friend and he has just recovered from the hospital." Rena explain with a hard tone, making it clear that she did want her boyfriend to start a fight with her best friend.

Jess then turns to Mike, having a mix of suspicious and confusions in his blue eyes. "So.. just friends?"

"Yup firmly stuck in the friendzone and it dosesn't bother me." Mike replies, getting the feeling that he has to be a little careful around this guy. Also: since when did Rena get herself a boyfriend?  
Anyway that, this Jess did calm down by his words ."Oh, alright." To then walk over and kiss Rena there does return the kiss although a little reluctant since she did not want to bother Mike like Jess seemly wants.

Mike did his best to ignore the two, trying to ignore his own huge disappointment that Rena has found someone else, at least he can try and be happy for her. After the kiss between the two, Mike asks Rena carefully since he did not want Jess to know. "I heard from the guys that Marion gave you.. eh something to work on."

"Oh right." Rena leaves Jess's arms (the guys did look rather disappointed) and gesture to Mike joining her at her laptop. Mike does while Rena explains proudly. "It took me longer than expected, you know with the deal of you and Sean, but I cracked this little bastard." She fetches a USB and hands it to the brunette. "I created another virus that should counter the one Marion came with, although I am unsure if it will restore the memories, I did struggle with that part."

Mike takes the USB, the object that can save Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie from the virus that makes them deadly. He wants to hug her for the brilliant job but he restrains himself from how intense Jess is staring at him. "This is awesome!" He instead smiles widely down to her, giving the USB a small wave. "This will help the animatronics and one step closer reopening the doors."

Rena beams. "That's great news, but-" Her face drops, looking at Mike with deep worry. "You have to connect it directly into their mainframe for it to work..."

Oh, well... that... not so great news, the animatronics mainframe is located at the back of their heads, hidden and protected by a cover and from how uncontrollable they are, Mike have no wish in getting near them. But he is sure the others will help him out with that problem. "Makes everything a bit harder but I will figure something out." He smiles weakly down to her.

"Alright, but seriously Mike, be careful."

Rena's warning rings through Mike's head as he sits in the bus back to the restaurant while thoughtfully plays with the USB in his pocket.  
Still, in deep thoughts he steps out from the bus, barely noticing the car holding at the empty parking lot. He only did when Detective Williams calls his name.  
"I need you to come with me to the station." The man says and from how serious look the policeman has in his eyes. Mike dreads whatever the policeman has to tell him.

* * *

 **now Mike has something to help his friends, but the detective and the issue of having to get in close is not letting him solve that problem right away.**

 **by the way, mention the Twisted ones, there is something I do not get. are those monsters nightmare visions like the Nightmare Animatronics or real?**  
 **for if they are real then... who in their right mind would create such monstrosities?! I mean seriously, if those guys were real and capturing children like the Circus gang, they will have one hell of a trouble getting near children looking like they have been playing around in the plague!**  
 **tell me what you think about this new gang, I'm curious what your thoughts are about them.**

 **anyway, thank for reading and hopefully I will have a new chapter ready in a week or two.**  
 **till next time!**


	113. Chapter 113

**to Karaguha: chapter 111 is where the sister location robots make an appearance.**

 **enjoy the story.**

* * *

At the police station, Detective Williams asks Mike to take a seat. Feeling like a criminal, Mike does what the man asks of him, waiting for the accusations. Detective Williams takes some papers before he sits down before the young man, letting out a tired sigh. Mike noticed the bags under the detective's eyes, yet is not really surprised that the man has once again not got enough sleep due to work. Still, he did wonder what has kept Nathan from sleeping this time.

Detective Williams hands Mike a picture. "Do you know this man?"

Mike takes it, feeling dread seeing a picture of Steve. "It's my roommate." He doesn't want to face the truth of what he saw in Nightmare's realm, why Steve hasn't called for him all this time. But it seems... the past always catches up with him. "He's dead... isn't he?"

Nathan nods. "Yes... we found his body inside a secret room in one of the older Freddy's restaurants... along with some other bodies." He reclaims the picture from Mike, feeling both stupid and sorry. "You... you said your friends got hidden inside such a room as well."

He did, but back then Detective Williams did not believe him.

"I'm sorry, for not believing you." Nathan places a hand on Mike's shoulder. "And I'm sorry you lost yet another friend to that monster."

Vincent killed Steve? No... Why did Vincent kill him? He wouldn't know they were roommates, right? "How did he die?"  
"Allergic reaction, it blocked his windpipe. Couldn't say what is giving him such reaction." The Detective checks the autopsy files. "The body was too ... Mike, did he ever tell you if he was allergic to something?"

"Yeah, he was allergic to shellfish." But Mike never saw that as a problem, he did not like shellfish so buying and accidentally causes Steve a reaction would never happen. "But that was never an issue."

"Why's that?" Nathan asks.

"I don't like shellfish."

The detective blinks at this statement, he takes out another file and after a moment of rereading it, he asks Mike. "So why did you have a sandwich with chopped shrimps in your refrigerator?"

"You searched the apartment?" Mike asks, not sure if he should feel offended by this or not.

Nathan brushes it off. "You were in a coma, so asking you was out of the question and we needed answers." Getting serious but also scared of his suspicion. "Mike, when was the last time you were in the apartment?"

"I haven't been there since I woke up." Mike replies also getting scared of what Daniel's father is getting at. "What did you find?"

"Besides from a seemly just bought a sandwich? A bunch of toys from Freddy's."

He cannot believe this, the nerves of the man. But there is a reason why no one has captured him all this time. His fear towards Vincent is already great, but knowing that the man has been living in his home and practically waiting for him if he would wake is straight out terrifying.

Only a fool would not see how white Mike suddenly has gotten. "What is it, Mike?" Detective Williams asks.

Mike eyes the policeman, fear very clear in his eyes. "It's him. It's the killer— Vincent."

"You know his name? How?"

"He told me, he told me everything... before he put me into that coma." Mike explains, scanning the room fearful that Vincent might be around, watching him in the shadows. "He wants to finish the job he started."

"Not on my watch." Nathan remarks hard, he asks Mike to follow and leads the young man through the station. "Where have you been living these past weeks?"

"At Freddy's." Nathan glances to him so Mike remarks softly. "It's the only place I feel safe at the moment."  
The man nods. "Alright, then you will stay there. I will see if my boss can make some officers watch the place for you in case this Vincent might turn up."

Mike has to trot to keep up with the Detective; the sudden action has taken him by surprise. "What will you do if you catch him? I doubt my statement is enough."

Nathan stops, almost making Mike bump into him, he hesitates with the answer. In truth, if this Vincent does not proclaim himself guilty or admits any of the crimes then they just don't have enough evidence to put him behind bars. Turning to Mike, Nathan can see that Mike knows this and it scares the young man deeply. Nathan does not blame him. "I will need to return back to your apartment and investigate the restaurants again, maybe he has left some evidence behind."  
Knowing who has been living in the apartment now is a big breakthrough, the same with the name. "Also I need you to describe Vincent to one of my co-workers so he can recreate his face."

Mike simply nods, not wanting to voice his doubts that Vincent has been dumb enough to leave anything crucial behind, the only big thing left behind is Mike himself. That's why Vincent is so keen on killing him.

"After that and we've gone over your earlier statements, I will take you back to Freddy's." Nathan continues, he eyes the frighten brunette beside him. "Any question?"  
Mike shakes his head.  
"Good, now let's get to work." The detective leads him away from their spot. "You are our biggest lead in this case so far."

Unbeknown to him and Mike: An invisible source has been listing to the whole conversation and giving it to the one person Detective Williams now hunts.  
The spirit of a former criminal that committed suicide inside the station returns to Vincent and tells him everything he heard. Vincent smirks; he's not worried that he has become the hunted, in fact, he actually find some amusement in it. The last time the police got this close before was when Mike escaped back when he was a child, back then Vincent had been scared, but now; with years of experience and practice staying hidden in plain sight. Now he welcomes the game of cat and mouse with this detective. Now the payment for this spirit. "Who was it you wanted dead?"  
The gray toned spirit smirks evilly, Vincent has to resists rolling his eyes for that are just too typical for vengeful spirits.  
But a deal is a deal and unless he wants to have this one nagging him for the rest of his life, he better does the job. He can always have his own fun when he's done.

Several hours later, Detective Williams drives a mentally exhausted Mike back to Freddy's as the first watch. "You did good son." He tells Mike as the young man leaves the police car.

Mike gives him a weak but tired smile. "Thanks." And leaves.

Nathan watches him head into the restaurant for a moment, before he prepares himself for hours of watching the area. Being on guard duty is boring as hell but very often necessary, especially in this case. He takes a sip of his coffee and scans the area.

" _Williams, are you at Freddy's? Over."_

Nathan takes the radio, answering his co-worker. "That I am. How is the investigating going? Over."

" _Going into the apartment now... oh god..."  
_  
Nathan notices right away something is wrong. "What is it?"

"You better keep that boy safe." His co-worker in Mike's apartment answers, his eyes not leaving the writing on the wall, taunting them with the words: _How long can you keep him safe?  
_ Those words weren't there the last time they were in this apartment. _  
_"I don't know how, but he knows we're after him and he wants Mike dead."

Nathan almost drops the radio from what his co-worker had said. How did the killer know? Only fellow co-workers, all which he trusts with his life know the case. Did one of them work for the killer? He scans the area, feeling like he is being watched by unseen eyes. But he is determent to keep Mike safe from this monster. 

* * *

**how oh how can the others keep Mike safe from that man?**

 **only future chapters will answer that, but until then: till next time**


	114. Chapter 114

**this is a really long chapter so you won't get a new chapter before in two weeks, I would like to feel my hands again.**

* * *

Detective Williams watches the criminal investigators draw samples from the sprayed words that taunts them on how long they can keep Mike safe. They also check the door lock, but from the lack of signs of forced entrance, they all can easily say that Vincent has his own key. Maybe he left fingerprints then, but somehow the Detective doubt it, it seems this murder is too smart for that.  
as feared the criminal investigators find no fingerprints on the door so all the have is the paint from the sprayed message, the two leave, taking the samples back to the lap. Detective Williams and his co-worker stays behind, trying see if they can find anything else useful.

"How do you think he knew about this?" Williams's co-worker asks, checking the kitchen for possible fingerprints.  
Williams walks into the bedroom, taking out a photo album and for a moment stares at the old photo he took to his son's eight birthday. But he can't dwell on the past at the moment, so he puts the album back to its proper place; answering his co-worker. "He might've been watching Mike all this time." He turns to look further into the room and stops when he notices something there wasn't in the bedroom the last time he was here. On top of the small book shelf lies a human sized puppet, face looking right at him. The Detective can't stop himself from make a startled jump, followed by a small swear.

"What is it, Nathan?" His co-worker asks from the living room.

"Just some creepy puppet, scared the hell out of me." Nathan replies, turning back to the puppet, wondering out loud. "I don't remember it being here the last time..."Also, it looks quite familiar, but he can't place where he has seen it before.

His co-worker walks into the room, looking up to the puppet on the shelf. "Me neither, maybe that bastard left it behind as another taunt. We should take it back to the lap."

Detective Williams nods takes a chair and grabs the human sized puppet. For a moment he swears the puppet's fingers move, but sure it's just the stress getting to him, Nathan carries the puppet back down to the car and drives it back to the station.

The crime scene investigators checks this puppet for all kind of prints, but every single one is smudged, so it grants them no leads much to Detective Williams frustrations. He returns back to his desk, going over everything they know about this case. It has been pure accident but in middle of everything, he suddenly remembers where he has seen that puppet. It had been the same that looted that electric store and giving him the world's biggest jump-scare. "How in the world did it end up at Mike's?" He wonders out loud and heads over to where the puppet is... except it is gone.  
William's whole body tense, looking frantically around for the puppet. Where did it go? Better question: who moved it?  
A rustling noise catches his attention and he turns, spotting a black figure in the other room, taking the evidence they have gathered to this case. Williams draws his gun and runs to the room, he is about to command the person to freeze, but the words get stuck in his throat of what sight meets him. The puppet is the one taking the evidence— no it is looking at them. The puppet's head's snaps up from his arrival, staring at him with those same glowing eyes it gave the camera from the shop it looted not long ago.  
Nathan opens his mouth, but honestly not sure what to say to this freaky puppet. The people from the lap had told him this puppet is a machine with a computer with same capacity like a small laptop; it shouldn't be able to move like this without someone controlling it.  
Before he can get his voice under his command again, the puppet speaks. "Are you looking for him?" Startling the policeman enough that he jumps at least a foot out from the room.

"W- Who are you?"He asks this robot, thinking he maybe should've asked what it is instead, but all he gets is an angry, almost frustrated reply from the puppet. "I cannot tell."

Williams cannot help but think he's dealing with something more than just a remote controlled robot, which is not helping on his already ragged nerves. "What are you doing with this evidence?" Stupid question but he can't really think properly at the moment: he is talking to a robot puppet!

The puppet looks at him, this time the glow in the eyes are gone. "I was hoping you people have found something that could've helped me, but I was wrong." And drops carelessly the evidence; not removing its eyes away from him. "So I guess I have to resolve to plan B." And walks towards him. Williams aims his gun at it again. "Stay where you are!" He commands but the puppet ignores him.  
"Bullets does not work on me." And it reaches out to him.

Bullets do get fired, stunning the puppet but that's all they did. Even with a bullet into its mainframe, this robot is still fully functional. All the shots seemed to do is pissing this thing off. The puppet looks back up to him, the eyes glowing again and it lungs at him with a startling and terrifying screech. Williams shoots again, trying getting this terrifying thing away from him, but this time the puppet doesn't even flinch and he drops the gun in pain after the puppet has left three scratch marks over his face.  
He can't see where he has dropped it because of the blood, can only hear his co-workers have heard his shots and coming to help.

"Freeze!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"Step away from him, now!"

Nathan feels the sharp claw like hands grab him hard around the shoulders, and the whole world feels like it gets swallowed into a drain.  
the incredibly uncomfortable feeling is quickly gone and the police man drops onto the ground, slowly realizes he is no longer inside the police station, instead he's looking at a ramshackle library but he doesn't think this is any public one from the looks of it.  
Getting back up, he turns to the puppet, it takes him a moment getting over his shock from both getting attacked and getting transported to some unknown location by a mere robot. "W-Where have you taken me?" he asks it with trembling voice and it's not from anger, wish it is though, but sadly. His voice trembles because he's scared.

"That you have to figure out yourself." The puppet replies simply and gestures out to the many books inside this room. "This place might still hold some of the answers you will need. If not;" It turns back to him. "Then there is nothing I can do to help you catch him."

Forgetting his fear towards this freaky puppet on the seemly news this thing wants the same thing as him. "You mean Vincent?" He asks it, voice more or less under control again.  
The puppet does not reply, but something tells the policeman that he hit the nail right on the head. William's dries off the blood from the three scratches he received, luckily they aren't deep so hopefully, they won't leave a scar. "Why did you attack me if you wanted my help?" It could just have asked, and he— probably would've helped it.  
Still hard to believe this is just a robot talking to him like it's a real person. Either the world has gone mad or he's more tired than he though. He wants to vote on the latter, not sure if he can take this as the reality.

The puppet sends him a deadpan look. "You shot me."  
Guess it got him there, and still. "You should have told me what you wanted."

"I can't."

Detective Williams blinks, feeling there is something keeping this puppet from speaking about certain topics, one of them is seemly about Vincent. "Why can't you tell me everything?" He asks it, thinking he can always proclaim himself mad when this is all over.

"I'm cursed."

"Cursed? Like in those silly fantasy movies?" Nathan asks this is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Again the puppet sends him a deadpan look but does say much to his bewilderment. "... You could say that."

Williams muses for himself for a moment over this before he heads over to one of the many bookshelves, asking the strange puppet again. "Why would someone curse a robot?" Eyeing the puppet, but from how it's the whole posture changes into what looks very much like a child gotten seriously lost in the woods. He gets a terrible thought; afraid it will be true, hoping this thing merely will be the first sentient robot in the world. "You are just a robot, right?"  
The puppet looks at him, the black eyes makes it hard but Williams does spot something inside of them, something human. "You're human?" He gasps, but again the puppet is unable to answer by words. Instead it nods towards the door. Williams walks out from the room, out to a big entrance, revealing he is inside a small and old mansion. Looking around for what the puppet wanted him to see, Williams spots a big picture of a small family. An elderly man, a young man and a child. The detective recognizes the young man almost right away, some of Mike's descriptions has been off but close enough to the real deal. Nathan stares at the younger vision of the man that has killed his son: Vincent. Is this place Vincent's childhood home? Eyeing the old man on the picture, making a very good guess that man is Vincent's father, but what strikes him most is the young boy beside the child murder. That child has the same grey eyes, although rounder and the hair is darker. He wonder if this is what the puppet wanted him to know? There is someone out there who can aid them finding Vincent. Williams turns around, spotting the puppet at the door. "That boy, do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me to him?"

The puppet looks at him, the eyes are suddenly very empty like he's really talking to a mere robot. "The boy is dead, the father as well."

Dammit... well there went that plan on getting information from the family. Also what is the puppet is trying to tell him? Guess there is only one way to find out. The Detective starts searching the mansion for any clues, even reading some of the books inside the library. Slowly a picture begins to show about a neglectful for the oldest and an overbearing for the youngest of a father. How that made the oldest; Vincent seek comfort he so desperately craved. Williams is shocked to realize that Vincent sought that comfort at the first Freddy's restaurant, and from what he can gather, the man made himself get hired at each single place over the years. This obsession of the restaurants explains why the man knows so much about the hidden rooms and also why he chose hiding his victims there. But what is most shocking of it all is that pretty much every book in the library is about the supernatural or ghosts. Those two boys father firmly believed that they could communicate with the dead, and that thought scares Nathan, for if he stretch his suspension of disbelief about all of this and believing that Vincent truly can communicate with dead people, then that explains how he knew about the police trying tracking him down. But that's impossible, no one can talk with the death... right?  
The detective puts the book back to its proper place, about to leave the library, but stops when he spots a book with the name "arcane' on. He takes it and starts reading. The more he read, the more he realizes what the puppet might be. Still with the book in his hand, he runs out and tells the puppet sitting before the big family picture. "You're a ghost— one of those people." He gestures up to the picture. "Used this spell." He points in the book where a very detailed spell on how to trap spirits inside inanimate object. "To trap you."  
The puppet slowly nods, to then winch in pain, as if it just got shot again. The Detective searches in the book again and finds another 'spell' that might have helped to keep this spirit mouth shut. "If all of this is true, then you cannot speak about Vincent or his family because of this." He points at the spell written on the page.

"Does the book say anything how to break it?" The puppet asks.

The Detective blinks at this question, eyeing the book in his hands. "You can't read it yourself?"

"The book's cover is filled with materials that are hurtful against... what I am. Touching it will be like holding fire."

"Oh." Nathan returns back to the spell, reading for what might break it. He finds the answer, but... well. "According to this, the seal will only get broken when the one who cast it either die or undo the seal themselves."

"I doubt he will undo it." The puppet remarks sullenly, and after a moment of silence, it says. "I'm surprised you're taking this whole situation this calmly."

The detective snorts a small laugh. "Must've gone crazy... why else can I speak to a possessed robot?" Then something hits him, startling him so much he jumps on his feet. "Possessed robots... puppet, are you one of Vincent victims?" He demands it, fearing the answer and yet somehow very hopeful what just has hit him will be true.

"I am."

"... The robots at Freddy's... are they?"

"I cannot answer that question, but you can ask them yourself." the puppet gets on its feet and offers the policeman its hand. "They can answer you better."

Nathan does not hesitate and takes the puppet's hand. He staggers a bit when they arrive at Freddy's, he starts walking towards the building but stops when he realizes the puppet is not following him. He turns around, seeing it stands at the spot where they appeared. "What?" He asks it a bit confused why it won't follow him back inside.

"I cannot go with you." The puppet replies, it looks away. "My fight with Nightmare has left me... unstable."

The hell is it talking about now? And why does it speak about a nightmare as if it's a being instead of a state of mind? Before he can ask it though, the puppet disappears into thin air, leaving the policeman alone at Freddy's parking lot.  
With really no other option, the Detective walks over to the restaurant and knocks on the door. A blond man he recognizes as one of the guards appears, giving him a confused look.  
"May I come inside?" He asks the man.

The blond man lets him in, asking with a hint of worry in his voice. "Something the matter Detective? Have you found that bastard?"

"Not yet." He answers the man. "But we're still looking, and I'm mostly here to check up on a few things." Walking inside, Williams notices right away that the animatronics is looking at him before they act like they are less than they are. If that puppet hasn't taken him to that mansion, made him ask the question he never would've done in his line of work, he would not have to give the robots one-second glance. For why should he; they were only robots. But now... now he has gotten a hint they are more than they appear.  
Nathan lets out a sigh, thinking he better get this over with before he really starts question his sanity. "A black puppet with a white mask came to the police station, you happen to know about that one?" Turning to the man who let him in. The blond man does show recognition in his eyes, but something is making him keeping quiet, if it's out of fear or protection, the Detective cannot say. "It spoke to me; before it... brought me to an old mansion."

"His name is Marion." Mike's voice says Williams and the blond turn towards where the young man sits. Mike has a small frown on his face. "Why did he attack you?" Pointing at the scratch marks on the Detective's face.

"I shot him."

The blond lets out what sounds like a mix of a cough and a laugh before saying. "You have no idea how many times I would've liked doing that— hey! You didn't deal with him at his worst, so shut up." He adds angrily to Mike, the young man is giving the blond an angry look but does stay quiet. "Anyway." The blond turns back to Williams. "Guess we can't hide it now that fucker revealed himself to you. Yes, we know that puppet; his name is Marion."

"But he never contacts people unless he thinks them useful." Mike points out, and he knows that little fact since Marion only dragged him into all of this because he found it useful having the only survivor around or something like that. Mike never really has figured out why Marion did this and he probably never will. "What did he want from you?" He asks Williams curious why the puppet revealed himself to the policeman.

"To find Vincent." Nathan replies the young man simply, still not sure how to take all of this, less so when it's clear these two men have dealt with this for a while.

"You were already trying that." Jeremy remarks dryly, wondering why Marion contacted the policeman for this.

Nathan nods to the blond. "Yes, but- was it, Marion, you named him?" The two men nod and the Detective explains what he has figured out; thinking they will see him less crazy than his fellow co-workers of what he has discovered. "Marion brought me to Vincent's childhood home, it didn't hold any clues of his whereabouts but it did reveal why he always seems one step ahead of us."

"And that is?" Jeremy asks, brow slightly risen, how the hell does Marion knows about Vincent's childhood home? Both eyes wide when the Detective says; "Vincent can apparently communicate with ghosts." The policeman chuckles darkly "For all, I know he has some ghost listing in on us now..."

"Holy crap!" Jeremy gasps, he turns to Mike who looks just as startled as him of this news. Back to the Detective "How the hell do you combat that?"

Here's go nothing, Nathan turns to the chicken animatronic standing at the door to the kitchen. "Fight fire with fire." The chicken gives him a confused look, then the purple orbs wide in shock before the robot disappears into the kitchen.

Mike jumps on his feet, having the same realization as Chica. "Hold up, he- he told you?"

"No, he couldn't." Nathan shakes his head. "I figured it out myself— with some hints from your freak of nature of a puppet- oh and this." He shows everyone in the room the book he found in that mansion. "According to this book, a person able to see spirits can imprison said spirit inside an inanimate object. It is easier trapping them inside a pentagram as the risk of amnesia is less likely. I also found the 'spell' there keep that puppet from talking."

"The spell about the trapped spirits."

Nathan turns and jumps when the same gold colored rabbit with the destroyed face walks up to him. It is no longer acting like it is a robot like it did back at the other restaurant; those pale blue eyes are too serious for that. "Does the book says how it will be broken?"  
Nathan only nods; he has his own questions. "Do you... know what you are?"

"Yes, we all do." Spring replies, his ears drop down behind his back. "Except the Toys."

"You don't happen to have your memories intact?"

"As the only one, but I do not think my memories will be useful for your investigations" Spring shifts uncomfortably just thinking about it. "...My death was caused by a springlock failure, it was before Vincent became a murder..."

Nathan nods; he remembers hearing about that case but wasn't part of it so he can't say much. Turning to the chicken, it has once again appeared from the kitchen. "What about you?" Startling him slightly when it-she says in an apologetic tone. "Sorry, I don't remember anything..."

"None of us do." A voice says inside the cove, the rash male voice sounds to be struggling. "I have a few memories... but if you want the whole explanation; you have to ask Mike."  
The Detective blinks of what this unseen animatronic has said. "Mike saw your—" Hang on a second, Mike only witnessed the death of— he snaps over to Mike, eyes wide in shock of this shocking revelation. The young man does not meet his eyes. "Which one?"  
No need to say who he is asking about, Mike knows.  
Mike nods towards the cove, making Nathan turns back to the spot. "Daniel?" He can't say it louder than a whisper; too afraid this is all a twisted dream.  
He gets no answer from the robot hiding inside. Nathan walks over to the cove, removes the curtain and stares almost in disbelief at the robot that has been his son favorite: Foxy. The pirate fox sits in the corner of the cove, his back to the man.  
"Daniel? Is that...?"

"My name is Foxy now." The fox replies, his voice has suddenly gotten very calm, too calm in fact. "The proud captain of this ship." He nods to the prop ship. "I'm the pirate that will tell everyone about my grand adventures over the seven seas. I love my job, and do you want to hear the most ironic of all of this?" Foxy turns his head, letting the bright yellow meet the startled brown. "I had to die to become what I dreamed about." He slowly gets on his feet, almost looking like a red wolf ready to jump at its prey. "For what little I remember about my life; you wouldn't let me become a performer. So maybe Vincent did us both a favor when he slit up my throat!" The last he snaps with bared teeth at the shocked man before him.

Nathan has no words; all he can do is stares up to the robot that holds his son's soul. For the first time in his life hearing what his boy really wanted to be, Daniel did mention this many times when he had been alive, but he always brushed it off; saying he would become a policeman like him when Daniel would grow up.

Foxy slowly stop baring his teeth at him, the raised neck hair won't fall, though. "Do your job, so I can do mine." He leaves the cove and the horrified Detective behind.

"Daniel- wait..." Nathan calls but the fox does not stop and he is left alone with the other two humans and animatronics. The man fits his hands, not out of anger but deep horrid regret that he screwed up this chance; a chance no one else can get...

"Give him time..." Mike muses softly to the policeman. "He will calm down when things are back to normal." Foxy will be more open when's not so stressed and frustrated of not being able to perform.

Nathan turns to the young man; a big part of him wants to remind Mike that having a bunch of possessed animatronics entertain people should never be considered as normal. In fact in any other cases, he would've said that the spirits should be released from their bodies and go wherever people go when they die. But... after have heard Daniel's words— hearing he actually enjoys this seemly horrible existence between life and death. He honestly is not sure what to think about this anymore... he lets out a long tired sigh, putting on his mask he does when working on long exhausted cases. "Can any of you see other spirits?" he asks the remaining animatronics.

"No, but maybe Goldie can." Spring suggests in an attempt being helpful to this clearly heartbroken man.

"Where is that one?"

And everyone in the room glances to the storage room, with Chica musing. "with Freddy and Bonnie... Being the reason why we can't open our doors to guests." The Detective raises a brow.  
The two humans do their best explaining about what happed to the rest of the animatronics.  
Mike takes out the USP there holds the anti-virus for the deadly animatronics trapped downstairs. "This should fix them up, but injecting this into their mainframe is pretty much a death wish."

"Because their mainframe is located at the back of their heads and none of your... functional friends have the strength holding the three out of control robots" Nathan summons up to be sure he got this right.  
The two animatronics and humans nod, with Spring saying. "If I, Foxy and Chica work together, we can hold Freddy and Bonnie down. But Goldie is a different story."  
"Why?"

"Well, he can teleport."

Nathan struggles not to make a facepalm of this news. "Of course he can..." that's it, he's gone insane. Still, need to solve this case though, he clears his throat and asks the gold colored rabbit. "What has kept him from teleporting now?"

This time it is Chica there explains the man. "He needs a location to aim at." She lightly touches her wing. "Only good thing that they have practically no thoughts in those states..."

"So we need something there can hold down a teleporting bear." Williams looks around the room as if hoping such a thing will pop up, but of course, nothing did. "You don't happen to have another supernatural spirit strolling about." He asks the residence, would no longer surprise him if they have such a thing.

"Other than Marion; no." Jeremy replies dryly, he crosses his arms. "But you can't count him in. That puppet is the weakest of the bunch, can't even hold down a human."

"What about that shadow thing we met?" Spring suddenly suggests, looking down to his brother with his ears up again. "You know, the one you called the 'rabbit from hell'."

Jeremy sends him an exasperated look. "You gotta be kidding. No way in hell I'm going near that thing again!" Doubts it even will listen to them.

Nathan blinks. "What are you two on about?" Even Mike is curious about what the twins are talking about.  
Jeremy groans but explains. "Remember when you found me at the former Freddy's restaurant more dead than alive?"

The Detective nods with: "You said you got attacked by some person but you never saw their face."

"Yeah, well that was a lie, obviously. It was actually a very insane dark spirit that attacked me. It was more than strong enough to hold down Spring; he had to destroy himself just to get free." Said hare points at his destroyed face and side.

Mike shift position, not really liking this. "But if it attacked you, what hope do we have talking about it?"

Jeremy turns to the young man. "Well, it only attacked me. Not sure why but it seemed it held some kind of grudge on me, oh and for some weird ass reason terrified for Spring."

"And it looked like a black rabbit?" Mike asks, remembering seeing such a form the time he visited the place, but he has just shrugged it off back then.

"You've seen it?" Jeremy blinks, adding more confused. "And it let you go?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought it just was my imagination... I'm the one who has to speak with it aren't I?" Mike asks dully, already getting the feeling he will. Why is he always the one who has to speak sense into deadly spirits?

Jeremy frowns at this self-proclaimed deal. "As much I like seeing you getting in danger, I think it is best you don't tempt fate one more time." Sooner or later that kid's luck is going to run out.

"He's right." Nathan agrees with the blond. "If anyone should be going; I will." He has been trained to survive people trying to kill him, so what difference will an angry dark spirit do. Other than make him feel like a complete maniac...

Mike sends the man a look, yes he is happy the Detective told he would do it, but Williams hasn't been dealing with spirits or supernatural as long as he has. Plus he has no knowledge of the restaurants' history. "I should go with you."

"No, you won't. I'll go with the Detective." Everyone turns to the office where Scout limps out from the room, only now choosing to meddle into the discussion.

"You sure?" Jeremy asks for he doubts Scott will be able to run if the spirit decides to attack them. "That thing is brutal."

Scott chuckle nervously. "Dark spirits tend to be like that... but I am sure I can handle this one just fine."

"Your funeral- it was a joke." Jeremy adds to Chica who is sending him an angry look for that remark.

Spring walks over to Scott. "I will accompany the two of you. I can do offer you both some protection if it attacks."

"You sure your body can handle more beating?" Detective Williams asks although he is unsure how much damaged this possessed animatronics can take before it starts harming their trapped souls.

Spring gives him a somewhat cheerful smile, which makes him look more scary than cute with the ruined face of his. "It's not like I can die."

"Worse joke ever..." Jeremy grumbles.

But it did make the Detective quirks a smile and convince him taking the golden colored rabbit with them might be a good idea. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **I don't remember who or how many of you guys has asked me to make the gangs family aware of what the animatronics are, I cannot do it with all- never really thought of doing it actually, but I did find a reason for Detective Williams to realise this. one thing we can thanks Marion about, the reunion is heartbreaking, but not in a good way like with Sean and Rena. Daniel has very strong (and negative) feelings about his father.**  
 **and Marion is back! yaay... and he's gone again, seriously I'm the author here but I don't know where that puppet is half of the time.**

 **look forward to the next chapter, I have long been waiting for the return of Shadow Bonnie or whatever you guys are calling nowadays.**

 **till next time!**


	115. Chapter 115

t **o TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672: only time will tell if Foxy and his father gets a decent relationship again. at least Foxy is willing to give the man a chance again.**

 **to AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: oh I think you will like this, but I won't suggest you trying this if you come across a dark spirit :P**

 **for everyone else; enjoy the story.**

* * *

Detective Williams lifts up the line the police sat up after they found the bodies inside the hidden room in this restaurant. "Try not touching too much." He tells the man and possessed animatronic, the police is still doing investigations on this place and he would prefer they didn't compromise any possible evidence. The two nods, Spring goes in first, he has to crawl under duo to his big side. The two humans follow closely after.  
The hare straightens up, scanning the room after that rabbit shadow looking thing that almost killed Jeremy the last time they were here. He can't see any signs of it, not even a moving shadow, still, he knows it might be here and that makes him wary. "Stay close." He tells the two humans, carefully walking towards the office.

They get into the office with Spring on high alert while the two humans walk over to the open hidden room.

Scott lets out a sad sigh seeing the destroyed floor from the bodies been hidden in here for who knows how long. "I should've known he used the hidden rooms for this..." He muses, he knew about the rooms, yet the thought never crossed his mind that the killer- that Vincent could've known about them too. He never realized the man has, like him been working at former locations.

"Does every Freddy's have a hidden room?" Detective Williams asks, using his flashlight to check the office desk for possible clues, eyes turning to the man as Scott replies. "Yes, they were build to store the animatronics when they weren't being used. Of safety precautions; only the head staff knew about the rooms." Scott glances to the room where the bodies had been. "B-But Vincent shouldn't know of the rooms, he uh. never showed interest being promoted."

"So he was offered the spot as head staff?" The policeman asks the former head guard of this location.

Scott scratches his chin, admitting. "Um, I honestly not sure he was... I mean Mr. Fazbear- the owner not the animatronic, he was on really good terms with Vincent for some strange reason. Always looked the other way if Vincent did something... questionable."

Detective Williams is about to ask what these 'questionable' things Vincent did when working here, but his words get interrupted when the phone on the desk suddenly starts ringing, humans and animatronic alike all stare at the ringing phone. Who in the world can be calling them? Did Vincent know they are here? The phone puts itself on voice mail and to everyone's huge surprise, Scott's voice speaks.  
 _" Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there?_ _Didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed—"_

"It's one of the many recordings I did for new night guard employee." Scott explains over the recordings to the Detective. "I made this one right after... the attack on those poor children..."

The policeman simply nods and asks what he considers more important that knowing where this recoding came is from. "Who started this recording?" He blinks when the recording dial back to the lines of tape where tape Scott asking. _"What on earth are you doing there?"_ Over and over again, showing that someone... or something is controlling the recorder.

Scott decides to answers the one controlling the recorder. "We are looking for someone, a shadow." He has been dealing with so much unnatural over the years that some creature or person controlling a voice recorder did barely rattle him as much as the Detective. "Are you the shadow?" he asks out to the room.

The phone starts spewing out static with some kind of voice speaking, but none of them can understand a word of what this voice is saying. Didn't have to for seconds later, the shadows around the room come to life and the rabbit formed shadow appears in the corner of the room, startling Spring out from his wits as he stood in that corner. The hare jumps away from the shadow, but so did the shadow, still having some unexplainable fear towards the golden animatronic. The shadow disappears again, but not after having made its Phantom Chica lunges at them.

"Holy sh- what was that?!" Nathan asks fearfully from getting the biggest jump-scare in his life. Police school never trained him for this!

Spring shakes his head, trying getting his glitching in his eyes under controls. "This shadow uses illusions to stun its victims; fortunately they cannot do us any physical harm." He explains the man and with the glitching from the jump-scare under control, the hare starts looking around for the shadow, Scott does too, he has dealt with worse Phantoms from Nightmare so he isn't as affected as Detective Williams. "Martin, I uh, thinks its scared of you." Scott tells the hare from how he noticed the Shadow flinches away from Spring.

"Yeah, I'm both confused and relived it is." Spring replies, he turns to the hallways when his eye sensors catch movements, at one of the doorways to the party rooms he spots the creepy plush vision of his once broken form. From how it is standing up and starring at them; Spring is certain the Shadow has possessed that thing. "It's over there, starring at us." he tells the two humans, nodding to the hallway.

Detective Williams turns on his flashlight and light at it, almost dropping it when spotting the creepy plush animatronic looking at them. "Is this what you guys have been dealing with lately?" He asks, mentally admitting that he's both impressed and worried that the humans of Freddy's have apparently dealt with too much supernatural that they have begun shrugging it off like Scott besides him is doing. No sane person should consider this normal.

"Pretty much, yeah." Scott replies awfully casual and against Spring's objections, he walks over to the Shadow, telling it softly. "Don't be scared, we're not here to hurt you." Flinching when a Phantom Foxy appears beside him, speaking ominous. _"He lies, like he always has."  
_ That catches Scott a bit off guard. "Do you know who I am?" He asks the plush Springtrap but doesn't really get any reaction from it, the shadow is too busy listing to the whispers from the phantoms around it.  
 _"Said everything would be fine, that nothing would hurt you."_ Phantom Freddy says _,_ the Phantom Chica appears beside it. _"But they did, he is at fault of this."_  
 _"Kill him, make him suffer."_ Phantom Foxy says, and the Shadow turns its beardy eyes at him, eyes that show it is out for blood.

Scott backs away from the rabidly raising danger, but can't really run when the possessed plush lashes out at him. Fortunately, he has his own protection in form of Spring, the golden hare slaps the plush away and it flees again, still with the phantoms whispering it has to kill them.

"This doesn't work, it's too deadly." Spring says and would've dragged the humans out from this place, but is stopped by Scott. "Wait, I think I know this Shadow." Although he cannot talk properly with it so long those phantoms- the hallucinations are around. "Just has to find a way getting it to drop those phantoms, I wonder how Vincent made it, um... behave."

Spring's ears perk up, remembering what he found inside the plush the last time he was here. "I found a bottle to medical pills inside the plush."

Scott looks up to him, his suspicions who this might be is raising. "Do you know what those pills were for?"  
"Jeremy said they were for some sort of mental disorder, schizophrenia perhaps." Spring muses, not entirely sure what those pills were for or why the Shadow had it in its possession.

"That explains the Phantoms... officer, you don't happen to have a few pills in that uniform of yours?" Scott asks the Detective, getting a very offended look from the other man.

"My job is stressful but I haven't gone that far." Nathan snorts very irritated the other man thought he takes pills to do his job.

"Right, sorry." Scott turns away from the policeman flustered; he checks the desk and finds some very old candy, probably left behind by Jeremy when the man worked here. Let's see if he can make this work. He takes the candy and throws it out to where the Shadow is scuttling around. "I have some medicine for you!"  
For several long painful moments, the candy just lies there on the floor, then, like a cat jumping on a mouse, the possessed plush lunges at the candy, eating it like it would be the end of the world if it didn't. Hopefully, it will believe this would be medicine and make the phantoms go away.  
Scott can almost cheer in relief when the Phantoms do indeed disappear around the still ravaging eating plush. "Do you feel better?" he asks it, making the Shadow snap back up to him with its small beady eyes. Then to everyone's small shock, the Shadow leaves the plush Springtrap and to their bigger surprise appears before them in a very humanoid form. It nods.  
Scot lets out a sight of relief, glad that this trick worked better than hoped and they didn't endanger themselves for anything. "Do you remember who you were before, uh you um... became like this?" He asks, sure he has his suspicious who this might be, but he would like to be sure before doing any name calling, this Shadow is confused and deadly enough as it is.

The shadow's humanoid form disappears, appears again on the nearby wall like a shadow puppet show for the humans and animatronic, showing a human doing mechanical work on what looks like the Toys.

"This was once one of the mechanics?" Spring whispers down to Scott, not wanting to scare it now they got it to 'speak' with them.

Detective Williams joins the two, as well having his eyes on the show the shadow does on the wall. Before asking it anything, he wants to be sure he got it right what this thing is. "This Shadow is a dead person right?"  
Scott nods. "Yes, dark shadows are souls filled with negative emotions, seeing human dark spirit is most common."  
He's not even going to ask the details about that, speaking with a spirit of a clearly insane person is weird enough as it is and he's unsure how much more supernatural he can take for one night. But right now he has to deal as this spirit might have clues of what happened in this building. "Did you see the murders of the children?"

The Shadow responses by turning into a mass of moving shadows on the wall, so apparently this one did not know. Then it turns into another scene. Showing two people talking, one upset, the other calm and apparently freaking the upset one out. The upset one tries to leave but is stopped by the calm one and gets a knife into their side. The calm one then carries the now badly wounded one over to a rabbit looking animatronic and to watchers huge shock and horror, the wounded gets stuffed into it. The animatronic with the wounded person inside convulses; shadows splatter out from the image of the suit. The whole scene ends with the rabbit suit lying still and the calm man, perhaps Vincent is looking at it with crossed arms before the figure leaves.  
The shadow leaves the wall, now in shape of a rabbit and in the darkest corner of the room stares at Spring with its dead white eyes.

Spring's ears drop and his eyes widen of what this Shadow has revealed a mystery of his own. "It was you..." This person- it was this person's body he found inside his suit. His old spring-lock suit killed this person, and Vincent let it rot inside of him! Did he hope Spring would freak out when he saw what's inside of him? Probably, but that is making him a huge hypocrite as Vincent did clearly tell him that he didn't mean to kill him and Calem, hated the fact he did it. But clearly, it was okay killing someone else by the spring-locks.  
He wants to but moving towards this already wary Shadow probably will be a bad idea on his part, so instead he just tells it as sincerely he can. "I never meant anyone harm, I was... not awake when it happened."

"Wait. You were that suit?" Detective Williams asks the hare shocked, Spring nods with great sadness in ice blue eyes, explaining him somberly. "Unfortunately yes, my old suit could be very deadly if the user did not know how to handle the spring-locks properly. I too was killed by the spring-locks when Vincent accidentally didn't tighten them properly." Adding quickly before the man gets the wrong idea. "I don't have that function anymore."

"Good." Nathan says, if this gold colored robot still had these spring-locks then he seriously has to tell the mechanics to remove them for safety issues. "You don't happen to have your old suit lying around?"  
Spring shakes his head, okay, one less thing they can use to pin a crime on Vincent and he doubt anyone will believe he has spoken to a spirit of a dead person. Speaking of this dark Shadow or whatever they call it "I am sorry what happened to you." Nathan tells the Shadow, fighting the urge to flinch when it looks directly at him with its dead white eyes. "I will capture the one who did it, but in order to do so; we need your help." He gets no responses from the spirit but from how intensely it is looking at him, he presume it is willing to listen. "There is an animatronic I need to fully function, but your killer has made it highly unstable. So I would need your powers to restrain this animatronic so we can make it function again. Can you do that for us?"

"He wants you to do the same as you did to me under our first encounter." Spring explains the clearly confused Shadow. The Shadow turns humanoid, gives a thumps up and disappears.  
Relived it has agreed but a little unsure if the Shadow is going to follow, the three leaves the restaurant. When it doesn't follow, Scott walks back inside and explains it has to come with them, he returns back to the truck with the plush vision of Spring's old form. "He needs a vessel for long travels." Scott explains while trying not get too uncomfortable holding this half rotten and very creepy looking plush with a very deadly black spirit in his hands.

* * *

 **before we get to the next chapter, I would like hear from all of you who you think is Shadow Bonnie. will congratulate you if you can guess it correctly.**


	116. Chapter 116

**I am so proud of you readers! all who commented on who Shadow Bonnie might be guessed right!**  
 **so congratulation TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672, AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon, IKCYY, Gaming to the Max and Writer Of Illusion.**

 **now, let's get on with this chapter and if any virus infected will be saved now they have Shadow Bonnie on their side.**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Jeremy and Mike leave the place along with the Toys, not wanting to trigger a deadly outburst from their new visitor after all the work Scott and the others went through to get the thing. Besides, Jeremy did not want to stand face to face with the thing that almost killed him. He has gotten enough near death experience to last him rest of the next couple of years.

Chica and Foxy stay behind, watching warily the shadow appear from the creepy Springtrap plushie inside the dining hall. Foxy's fur on his neck stands on end from the strange negative effect this Shadow's gives out, Chica feels it too and she does not like how it reminds her of the days when she and her friends were walking terrified around in their former home. Did that mean that their former home had a dark spirit looming around? The heck if she knows, all she knows that she wants this thing out the moment it is done helping them.  
Scott gives the Shadow more candy, in case the placebo effect is losing its effect. After have munched on the candy the Shadow believes to be medicine, Scott explains the spirit what they need from it, while doing so Chica and Foxy carry out parts the Shadow can use to possess. Most of it is just metal and other scrap parts they have been using to their bodies.

The Shadow eyes the small pile, but does not possess it. First it goes downstairs where the three virus infected are, both Foxy and Spring's ears move from the sounds of movements they can hear from downstairs, to them and everyone else jump startled when Goldie appears with the Shadow around his neck, the Shadow swiftly possess the spare parts and forces the trashing golden bear down to the floor, completely ignoring him destroying said parts as the virus is commanding him.

Detective Williams quickly reacts, he runs over to the trapped bear, remembering the instructions from Scott where the mainframe is and fairly quickly finds the hidden hatch on the back of the golden bear's head. Getting the antivirus into him is a bit more troublesome as Goldie will not lie still. "Restrain his head!" He commands the Shadow, it tries but Goldie is just too strong and breaks the metal it is possessing, so instead the Shadow sic a Phantom Freddy at the golden bear, it does the trick by stunning Goldie just long enough for the Detective to put the USP into the mainframe, but just their luck, the Shadow is starting to go unstable on them again, quickly losing interest in Goldie and instead turns its attention towards Scott, once again listing to the Phantoms whispering to kill the man. The Shadow is unaware it has the will to ignore the whispering voices in form of the Phantoms, all it thinks about is what the voices say and only after a second of hesitating that this is actually wrong... it attacks the target before it.

Chica, Foxy, and Spring try to stop it, but all get stunned by the Phantoms and the Shadow lungs at the man, planning on using the spare parts to piece the man like the spring-locks had killed the person this Shadow once was a couple of years back. That had been a time where it hasn't been consumed by its own fear and rage to the people which it thought had been the one tearing it body and mind into the horrible mess seen today.

"Fritz! You don't want to do this!" Scott cries under the spare parts the Shadow is using to hold him down, but this lost spirit cannot hear the man's voice, cannot hear his words due to its inner voices shown as the Phantoms surrounding it- fueled by its own rage of the unfairness there happen to it, unable to see past it, refusing to move on... the man is gone, only a black spirit with a need to harm others it thinks has brought this personal hell upon it.  
The Shadow lifts parts of broken metal and strikes at the trapped being below it, refusing to see that this human actually wants to help, all it cares about is to inflict the same hurt the spring-lock did to its now long gone body.

However before it can put the metal into Scott's chest, a gold colored hand grabs the metal and the Shadow gets thrown off the man, the metal it has been possessing clangs against the floor. Somehow it has lost control over the parts, leaving a very startled Shadow on the other side of the room.  
The Shadow looks up, looking straight into Goldie's black eyes. The golden bear steps in between it and its chosen prey.  
 _  
"Kill it, tear it to pieces."_ Phantom Foxy tells the Shadow before lunging at Goldie with a screech, Goldie flinches from the Phantom's attack, but does not get stunned like the rest by this attack, he teleports and appears right over the Shadow. It lets out a terrifying roar when he slams it into the floor as if it has a mass— not even Spring could grab it when in its shadow form, Goldie can though. The Shadow struggles against the golden bear, sends all its Phantoms at him, but the phantoms get blasted out of existence when Goldie roars right into the source's face, making the lights in the building flicker from whatever power is behind this roar, even the three animatronic gets affected by it as their vision glitches like crazy and the two humans feels like they got punched by a blast of wind.  
When Goldie finally stops his roar, he lets the Shadow go and it flees out from the building.  
With the Shadow out and gone, Goldie then turns to the pretty much paralyzed in fear group. He gives them a weak smile, a few hand signs before he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"W-Wh-What d-did h-he say?" Scott asks through his trembling voicing from the biggest scare he has ever gotten and that's saying something when he has been dealing with unstable animatronics for years. This reminded him about when Nightmare uses her powers, it's scary how much Goldie's power reminds him about Nightmare's— except it felt, well lighter. He's not sure how else to explain it.

Chica is the first to snap out from the shocked state, telling her father and the other human what Goldie had told them. "...He said he needed a nap."

That catches Scott by so much surprise that he can't help but chuckle. "At least he's okay now." Too bad the Shadow lost control over itself before they can save Freddy and Bonnie, well one is better than none. And speaking about the Shadow... Scott's smile disappears thinking what terrible fate has come to a former co-worker. And he fears... that there is no way saving him. For how can you save someone who isn't aware they need help in the first place?

_  
Goldie wakes two hours later, disorientated but to everyone's relief; calm and in control. The golden bear careers his head for a moment, looking up when Chica asks him. "How are you feeling?"  
He starts signing and Spring translates for the humans.

"'Exhausted, but at least I am in control again' – hang on." Spring blinks horrified of what Goldie is hinting at. "Are you saying you knew what was going on when you had the virus in you?"

Goldie shakes his head and sign, this time Chica translates for the humans, but also the Toys there stare fascinated at the whole ordeal "'No, that whole thing is fuzzy, I know something was wrong but I kept forgetting what it was. It first now I know what the wrong thing was.'" Goldie's eyes land on Spring and frown seeing how damaged his friend has become. ' _What happened to you?'_ He asks.

Spring smiles weakly to his old friend. "That's what happens when I try fights a dark spirit." And cannot help but tease the golden bear. "You made me look so bad by chasing it off by just yelling at it."  
He did not notice how sad and uncomfortable Scott looks about the mention of the dark spirit.

Goldie chuckles but no sound comes out from his mouth, only the movements of his shoulders and mouth tell he's laughing. He signs and Spring decides he better translate this. "'I'm pretty sure I didn't just yell at that thing- being supernatural like it and all.'"

"Can you explain in further details?" Detective Williams asks, Goldie turns to him and the policeman explains. "Your... powers might be the only thing there can help up against Vincent."

Goldie blinks and asks Spring really confused about this turn of events ' _What's going on?'_ After all, he does not know who the child killer is.  
Everyone explains the golden bear of what has happened while he had the virus inside. When finally up to date again, Goldie nods slowly with a deep frown on his gold colored forehead, he starts signing again, this time Foxy translates "'I am unsure how much of an aid I can be, I do not fully understand my powers and besides from teleporting I have been hesitant expanding on what I can do.'"

"Why?" Detective Williams asks. "Does it make you feel less... human?"

Goldie makes moves he's laughing again, also there is big amusement in his red eyes. Spring translates for him, he too sounds amused. "'You're talking to a dead person possessing an animatronic bear, I'm pretty sure that I long passed the suspension of disbelief when it comes to what I am. '" Goldie's eyes turn serious as he continues on his explanation. "'My issue is not how people view me. It's my powers of themselves. When I was still new of controlling these powers, they consumed me in such negativity way that I'm surprised I only knocked a few night guards who stared at me too long out.'"

Ah, Mike remembers that first encounter with Goldie; boy did he get a surprise seeing that slump over golden bear in the middle of the office, got so startled that he fell off the chair and the next moment he had looked: the bear was gone.

Scott on the other hand now has a better understanding why Fritz cannot get his new ghost powers nor his mind back to a durable level: that man has always been lazy in personal growth or understanding how to deal better with his mental issue, always seeking the easy way out and... Well that has really come to bite him...

Goldie gestures out the restaurant before signing again, still with Spring translating. "'Over time I learned how to control this monster in me there are my powers. It's easier controlling them when I am surrounded by positive emotions such as our home. That's what I used against this dark spirit.'"

Okay, he really has to keep an open mind to all of this. The Detective wouldn't believe a word this golden bear says or anything's going on in this place if he didn't. Taking a deep breath in hope getting his spinning head under control; Nathan asks the golden bear. "You don't happen to be able to see spirits?"

Goldie shakes his head and signs "'No, but I am pretty sure I can sense them.'" Chica translates and Goldie points towards one of the tables, Foxy translate his next words. "'Something with dark intentions is definitely over there, can't chase it off at the moment— still too drained.'" Goldie looks to the spot again and sign, this time Spring translates. "'Never mind, it left on its own.'"

Jeremy raises a brow hearing that their supernatural bear has been keeping dark spirits away from the building, but just to be sure. "So you have been keeping dark spirits away all this time?"

Goldie shrugs and Spring translates his signing. "'I think so, never really thought much about what was causing these rare cold sensations. Was gone before I could inspect it closer."

"What about light spirits?" Mike asks and to his surprise, Goldie says- with Chica translating. "'We get a lot of those, they like the positivity our home gives them. There is a single in here at the moment. It stands right beside you, Mike.'"  
Mike jumps, looking after this spirit but of course, he cannot see it.

"Light spirits wish you no harm." Spring translate for Goldie, the golden bear nods and after a moment of intense staring at the spot the bear says, again with Spring doing the translating. "'I think this one wishes to protect you— as well a spirit can anyway.'"

"Um... thanks?" Mike muses out to the spot where Goldie pointed this friendly spirit is, for some reason he has a suspicion who this spirit might be, but he rather not thinks about it.

Williams too is a bit freaked out knowing there are more ears around than he first thought, but at least this time ears who wishes to help. Turning to Goldie again. "You think you can keep the dark ones from coming near?"

"'Sure, but it's easier just filling the place with happy people. Dark ones really don't like positive emotions.'" Foxy translate, adding to the Detective in such a way that it could fool several people that there aren't any relation between them. "In other words, we need to do our jobs."

"Daniel, I—"

"I don't want to hear it." Foxy snaps, he's still angry at the man. Yet, even with a body out of metal and wires, he does still have a heart. "Maybe when Vincent is behind bars... then we can talk."

It's better than nothing he guess. Nathan nods slowly to the fox robot having his son's soul before turning to the two gold colored robots; from how they are he is certain they are the oldest of the possessed animatronics. "Until you figure out how to let people inside without any risk of harm; I need you to keep these dark spirits away. From what I have gathered: Vincent is using them to spy on his targets."

"'I will do my best keeping them off your back'" Goldie promises, then turns to Spring with: ' _But it would be easier if I didn't black out from lack of batteries.'_  
Spring laughs but does fetches the bear's batteries, might also be the cause to Goldie's exhausting since the spirit's will itself is powering the body.

* * *

 **yeah... well now you fully know who Shadow Bonnie is. and well, not all can be saved. least those who don't want help and is too much of a danger to normal people to handle. Scott had the best chance, but even he cannot reach this Shadow's humanity anymore.**

 **but hey! Goldie is back, so some good news, right? he will at least make it easier for our heroes to get the resturant up and running again. also, I have been missing that guy. Goldie and Spring have become my two favorites in this story.**

 **and before I leave you for this time, I would like to call for suggestions again.**  
 **you see, the next chapter will be about the Halloween Charity party Foxy has been planning, but well...**

 **Foxy: we still have minor issues in what we should be doing to keep our guest entertained.**

 **right, so if you have suggestions to that, I might be able to get the next chaper out next week. if not, well, then you probably have to wait in about two or more weeks since I would need time to figure this out.**

 **Foxy: till next time matey!**


	117. Chapter 117

_With Goldie back, the mood in the restaurant had greatly improved and made humans and animatronic alike very keen on getting the party up and running.  
Mike helped Jeremy and Foxy getting the banner up; it had been a bit troublesome thanks to that day's strong wind. But they got it up, much to their satisfaction. The guests arrived, most of them merely wanting to have a great time. Others; and the more loyal customers came to support and hopefully get this place up and running again. Didn't matter, as long the people were willing to pay just a little, that would help them a lot.  
Since Spring and Goldie couldn't perform thanks to the destruction their bodies endured, Foxy and the three Toys were the only ones who could do the entertaining since Chica was too busy making sure their customers got food to buy. Isaac got a crazy idea there might work, and that was having a small singing contest against one another. None of the animatronics could join since the ones feeling comfortable singing either had a destroyed voice-box or too busy. Didn't matter though, the three human friends of Foxy were allowed to borrow what little music equipment they had to make it happen. Everything went fine, people had fun and they got money in the charity box._

 _"Could you fetch the cups for me?" Chica asked Mike when she left the restaurant with BonBon and Vixey close behind her, helping carrying the sweets to the guests. Chiara were trying to sing along to the music but only a few robot sounds left her beak thanks to her ruined voice-box, still they left the young chicken to this, thinking she needed a bit more light for her mind. After all, she still dealt with what she and Theo saw inside that room._

 _"Sure" Mike nodded and headed back inside. He admitted it was weird having customers again, but this time they were out in the parking lot. Anyway he easily found the colorful cardboard cups inside the storage room and with the box in hand, he left the room. Nearing the front door, Mike stopped when he spotted someone out from the corner of his eyes, he blinked seeing who it is. "Theo?" The young bear slowly headed towards the game room, it was very odd seeing Theo up and about, they have been so careful not waking him up from his sleep because that one was still unstable. Mike decided he better get the young bear before the young bear would encounter one of their customers and accidently harm someone. Better him than a customer after all. He left the box with cups and followed Theo to the game room, but barely taking three steps into said room; someone grabbed him by the arm and forced a cloth up against his mouth. Everything went black quickly afterward._

 _,,,,,,,,,,_

Everything hurt, especially his head. Mike blinks several times and slowly realizes that he's not in Freddy's anymore. Instead he finds himself in a half decayed fancy looking place. Mike starts to panic, desperately trying to figure out how he ended up here. What's the last thing he remembers before coming here? It's hard to think but the memories are slowly coming back to him and he realizes that even with Goldie to keep an eye out, it still didn't help that they let the man work for them for months. _  
_Mike dreads what's going to happen now, also wondering how the hell he succeeds making Theo obey and work as a distraction.  
The door into this hall he's trapped inside opens and to Mike's fear: Vincent strolls inside. A black-eyed Theo follows the man like an obedient dog.  
Mike stares at Theo, startled of how docile the clear out of it child animatronic is around his own killer. The realization of what might be causing this is horrifying.  
He looks back up to Vincent. "He bonded to you." how and when that happens is a good guess, but it does explain why Theo had been so aggressive and uncaring in the beginning.

Vincent smirks. "That he did." Putting a hand on the black-eyed bear. "It comes in handy having a completely loyal robot from time to time. Especially after you got Fredbear back."

Relived Vincent hasn't bothered binding him up, allowing Mike to backs slowly away from the man. He wants to run but childhood fear against Vincent freezes him up. The man smirks widen seeing how scared Mike is. "It's a pity I can't-do this myself."

"w-why?"

"You can thank the puppet for that. In return, he told me everything about the animatronics and that is why two of your friends are nothing but mindless killers." _  
_  
Marion told Vincent about their weakness? Why would he do such a thing? Marion has made it so clear that he wanted the animatronic killer dead. "Why would he turn against us like this?" He asks the man fearfully, yet somehow talking with Vincent gives him a horrible sense of security from how friendly the man is. Yet he knows that's all a ruse.

Vincent walks over to him, for a moment Mike fears the man will try and kill him but he doesn't, simply walking past him with: "That's what happens when you remove the emotions from a person: morality disappears. And dealing with a kid with an already twisted sense of morality, well..." The grey eyes meet the blue. "Let's just say that being a really horrible person runs in the family."

"What are you saying?" Mike asks him scared, and yet he still follows the man down the hallway when Vincent starts to move again. The older man leads him into a library, musing almost somberly. "Your friends weren't my first victims; they were the milestone- the point of no return." They leave the library, going out to a entrance where a huge picture of a not so happy family is. One of the children is Vincent, but Mike somehow recognizes the small child beside him. He saw that child back when he was getting free from Nightmare, back when Marion saved him.

Vincent also has his eyes on this picture, his eyes having a whole spectrum of emotions; none of them are good though. "My first victim was that kid."

Mike's eyes wide in horror, he might not be very sharp but even he will know that someone has to be related to be a family picture. "You- You killed your younger brother?"

Vincent simply nods before leaving the rail he rested up against. This time Mike does not follow, he has gotten enough courage to try to stand up against the man. "Why are you telling all of this to me instead of just killing me? What is it you want?"

"Killing people is am urge." Vincent replies in matter of fact. "The only way there makes me feel better— be in control. But in truth:" He looks up to the man from the stairs he's heading down from. "I'm tired of this restricted game. Yes, you will die tonight. I hate leaving tasks incomplete." Mike face pales hearing this but he can't make himself move, Vincent friendly behavior is making him stay put and listen to his disturbing words. "After that, the puppet will kill me and with me dead: every animatronic at Freddy's will be free." He stops in the middle of this entrance downstairs. "Mike, the game you and I have been playing for over a decade will end tonight." He eyes the very scared man upstairs. "It has been fun, and I look forward working together with you again. Toy Freddy: kill him."

And out from the library, Theo attacks Mike with a death screech, throwing them both over the railing and only pure luck saves Mike from his neck getting snapped by the fall. Didn't save his leg and arm though.  
He screams in pain of the bones cracking from hitting the floor, turning into a yelp of pure fear when Theo grabs him around the throat and with glaring black eyes tries to break his neck.  
Mike fights with all his might, but the broken limps and the strength of this young Animatronic easily overpower him. Vincent it watching the whole scene with an almost childlike glee, blackness in Mike's sight is starting to come, making it harder to fight against the murderous but unaware Theo.

Suddenly, coming out from nowhere Marion appears and jumps on Vincent with a twisted sneer on his masked face, sending the man sprawling onto the floor but it didn't stop Theo from trying to kill Mike. Then it had been a good thing the puppet hasn't come alone and a black-eyed Goldie forces Theo away from Mike, allowing the young man to regain his breath. Theo recovers quickly and attacks the golden bear, but a roar from Goldie sends the young bear frozen in fear onto his spot, giving Goldie enough time to turn him off.  
The golden bear sends Mike an 'are you alright?' look. The young man nods through his wheezing, yet cannot help but wonder how the two found him in time. "H-How?"

Goldie eyes lands on something besides him, Mike turns around but sees nothing, and yet he knows what the golden bear means. He gives the invisible spirit a weak smile. "Thanks, pal."

The spirit smiles back before disappearing from the place, even in death; being around animatronics still freaks him out.

Meanwhile, Vincent has successfully thrown Marion off and enraged forces the trashing puppet up against a wall. "Why do you always have to come at the worst timing?!"

"You're not the only one using spirits." Marion retorts sneering back and lashes his sharp fingers over the man's face. Vincent curses in pain and lets go of Marion, the puppet jumps at the man again and locks his fingers around Vincent's throat. Before he can finish off Vincent though, Goldie interrupts by splitting them apart. Holding both in each of his strong hands. He sends Marion a disproving look, both the puppet and man can hear this one's voice. _'Don't fall down to his level...!'  
_  
"It's the only way we can be free!" Marion snaps and teleports out from the bear's grip, appearing right before him in the air. "This has to be done!"

Vincent doesn't say anything, he's busy staring murderously at the recovering Mike. He does snap out from his plotting on how to finish his killing spree when the golden bear forcefully puts him onto the floor, not stupid enough to let go of him, though.  
 _  
"Why is it the only way we can be free?"_

"An old man's twisted sense of humor." Vincent replies simply, his eyes land on Marion and shrugs. "Guess today isn't the day after all."

Marion lets out a screech at him, and even though he really wants to, the golden bear will just stop him. Enraged Marion lands back on the floor, glaring at his killer. "He can't keep you safe forever."

"No, he can't." Vincent muses, eyeing the golden bear. "But Calam rarely thinks about his own safety above his friends." And he takes out another EMP, much to the two animatronics horror. Before either can stop him, Vincent activates it and they drop unconscious onto the floor, letting the killer go. Vincent corrects his jacket and gives the defenseless Mike a smirk. "Some other day perhaps." and strolls awfully relaxed out from the room.

Mike doesn't move, he's just too relived that he actually got away from this with only a few broken bones.  
He turns when Marion starts to stir and about to asks if he's alright but the words get trapped in his mouth from the terrifying look the puppet has in his eyes before Marion disappears.

Outside Vincent is calling for a taxi, but not really in a hurry, the animatronics won't awake before in fifteen minutes and he will be long gone by— a sharp pain hits him in the stomach along with Marion's twisted face right into front of him. He cough up blood and looks down just as the puppet pulls out the antic but still very sharp dagger their father loved so awfully much out from his body. He drops onto the ground, not even going to bother holding over the heavily bleeding wound.

Marion throws the knife away, glaring down to the dying man. "Enough is enough."

"... Agrees... little brother..." Vincent wheezes with a smile, it drops slightly when he turns his gaze into their once childhood home. "too bad... I couldn't... finish it..."  
Marion doesn't answer him, only watching the man bleed out.  
Vincent chuckles, which causes him to cough up more blood. "it's ironic... it all-'cough' started here..."

"And it will end here." Marion agrees somberly, for the first time in years; he actually feels something more than just hatred and fear, he kneels down before the man before him. "... Goodbye... brother."  
Vincent nods and with one last breath, it is over.  
Marion lowers his gaze; black streams start to cover those painted purple ones over his mask. His whole body trembles once then collapse before the man as the soul finally can leave the body.

One agonizing hour later, Mike gets carried out from the Mansion after having to struggle over to a phone and called the police. He had been hoping Goldie could've brought him to safety, but even when the golden bear got powered up again, the young man slowly realized that there was no life behind those eyes. No consciousness to control the machine.  
He got back to the hospital, and if he hasn't been so broken up over the fact that what has happened to the animatronics, then he might have been highly annoyed over coming here again in less than two months.  
Jeremy and Scott visit him and tell him what he feared has happed to the robots. He weeps that whole night, thrown back to when he lost his friends the first time.

But this time.

He has the support he so desperately needed back when he had been a kid, having three people in form of Jeremy, Scott and Detective Williams, who understood what he is going through.  
Rena visited him the moment the Detective told her what happed, worried sick but also relived knowing that it is finally over.  
"Will Sean return now?" She had asked, getting really worried when Mike had broken down in tears.  
It took him a moment to collect himself, but he knew he has to tell her the truth. Tell her why Sean will not return, not even in form of a robotic bear...

"Rena... there is something I have to tell you... it's alright if you don't believe me but..." He dried away some tears, dreading she will turn her back on him and not believe what he's about to tell her. "Please before you do anything... let me finish."

"Alright" she promises softly and Mike tells her everything. He told her about how he first met Freddy and gang in a deadly game of hide and seek when he was night guard, and even though scared to death, he still returned as he kept getting the sense his friends' death were connected to the restaurants. That had been how he got to the Freddy's she has visited. He told her about his second encounter with the upgraded robots and how startled he was realizing they weren't out for blood, in fact, unaware what they did under his first encounter with them. He told her about how he quickly befriended the robots, and got the biggest startle when he realized that the boss of the restaurant was Sean. He risked his job by stealing the phone number to get a hold on Sean and brought the back then very angry manager to his and Rena's old childhood home. Here he made Sean remember his past and not long after Rena came into the picture.  
Mike hesitated for a bit but went on to tell her that after some time, he had come to the shocking revelation of why he and the robots had clicked so well, why their personalities reminded him of his friends. Why Freddy never was around or active when Sean was nearby.

"Rena... Sean died that day. His soul- along with the rest of my friends ended up possessing the animatronics. The Sean you saw was nothing but a robot builds by Freddy— by Sean."

"...Are you saying that Sean... had been Freddy this whole time?"

"Yes, that's why only the animatronics in Freddy's was sentient. Because their sentience comes from human souls possessing the robots."

Rena left him without a word that night.  
Leaving Mike to dread on her reaction when she would return... if she did return that is. She did the next day, and a bit of his surprise; Scott and Jeremy are with her.  
She lets out a sight and sits down before his bed. "Tell me the rest."  
He did.  
He told her about the dreams Marion gave him. How he promised the animatronics of not telling everyone about their identities. Jeremy and Scott explain they made the same promise to the animatronics.  
Mike then told her about Vincent, how the man had forced him into a coma with the help of a monster called Nightmare and he would've died if not for Marion. He told them what Vincent had told him before the man tried to kill him, before Marion killed him.

"He is dead right?"

Nathan simply nods, glancing to Rena as the young woman asks Mike heartbroken. "They won't return... will they?"

Mike feels his chest tighten, from how Marion explained this whole feud between him and Vincent. Then... "Marion told me once that with the child murder death, he will be free... I still don't know his connection to Vincent, but I know that he had been the one who kept the others trapped in the animatronics."

"And I do not think Marion will return back willingly." Jeremy remarks dryly, but even he cannot hide the sadness that the robots- his brother is gone for good. "He was too desperate leaving the world of the living."

"Can't they return on their own?" Rena asks with tears in her eyes. Mike is trying to comes to terms with the souls have left for good, still like Rena, he is desperately hoping the souls of friends and family can somehow possess the animatronics on their own again.

"We don't know." Scout admits somberly to the young woman. "Only time will tell." He takes a seat, musing a bit worried that Vincent had taken Mike in a bad timing. Sure the charity party went fine. But people got one heck of a startle when the animatronics suddenly collapsed onto the ground, gave him and Jeremy a scare too but that had been more because the animatronics didn't get up.  
"But there is a big chance they won't..."

"So this is it?..." Mike asks the man sadly, he eyes Jeremy and Scott, both of them have been a big part of the restaurant's story and secrets. "Freddy's is closing for good this time?"

Jeremy and Scott eye one another before Scott turns back to Mike with. "Um... I think that depends on us. You see." He pulls out a piece of paper. "Freddy made this in case anything would happen to him."  
Mike takes the paper; he has to blink several times to understand what he's holding.  
He eyes the man with wide eyes. "We're the new owners of the restaurant?"

Scott smiles weakly, turning his head up to Jeremy there says rather seriously. "Yup and the three of us have to agree if we want to keep that place going. It won't be easy without the animatronics I can tell you that."

"I don't care, that place was their dream, their home." Mike retorts, filled with new determination he turns his back to the paper. "And right now... I need something to honor them with, something to put my mind on. I don't want to fall back into a deep depression like last time."

"You're not the only one." Jeremy smirks, adding when Mike eyes him. "Although; I have the tendency getting stuck in the anger department."

Mike gives him a weak smile, knowing full well what the man means.

Scott gets up from his chair, smiling at both men. "If we're all agreeing, I think I will start working on the paper work and rehiring waitresses." And leaves after have received the paper of ownership from Mike.

"I would like to help as well." Rena says, making Mike and Jeremy turn to her. She shifts a bit on her feet but refuses to show any tears. "I... I still need to remove the virus from Freddy and Bonnie. And if they return... I can at least keep their mainframe fully function. If not... then I can help you guys making the robots work again."

"We would like that very much." Jeremy muses surprisingly softly. Mike nods in agreement, adding a bit hesitant but thinks Rena would like hearing it. "Sean did once mention you would make a good party planner."  
She smiles at that, feeling a little better.

It has now been five months after Vincent's death and the animatronics left their vessels, the restaurant is doing somewhat well, still struggling but thanks to everyone's hard work, the place isn't in full danger of closing down. Sure they have to cut a lot of stuff, like employees and choices on certain menus. But besides from that, well Mike says they are doing rather fine.

"How are you holding up, boy?" Jeremy asks, joining Mike at the scene where the now no longer sentient but fully repaired animatronics— all thanks to Spring's son Thomas sings whatever song Rena has stuffed into the mainframe and now works like a moving music player. Mike glances up to Freddy, still hoping the bear will meet his gaze, but it never happens. "I'm getting better, but..." He lowers his gaze. "I will never stop missing them..."

Jeremy places a hand on his shoulders, musing softly. "You're not the only one kid." His eyes land on Spring who—like the rest has been repaired and placed at the reading corner along with Goldie, both now programmed to read up certain books. It is at times hard for him approaching the hare, for like Mike, he hopes the robot will start talking like the soul there had possessed it and not just spewing out what programming is making it.

Mike turns away from the scene, back to the sad looking blond. "But it will get better." he smiles weakly to the older and scarred man. "Freddy once told me that." He nods towards the singing bear.

Jeremy chuckles, he gets up from the table, giving the young man a sad but also hopeful look in his green eyes. "Sounds like him." And leaves to check on Thomas who is at the moment repairing BonBon from a few guests there has been a bit rough on the blue bunny. After that, the man would return to his job as security guard.  
Mike turns his gaze back to the animatronics on the stage with a weak smile on his face.  
Yes, he will forever miss his friends, but he will not let this keep him from living and enjoy his life. Glancing to where Foxy stands, fox telling the few kids some random pirate stories, Rena stands there and Mike gives her a small wave when their eyes meet before he too returns back to his job. "The show must go on." and he is glad that even without the animatronics. This place can still bring joy to people.

,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,

The restaurant closes, and the people go home. The animatronics is in sleep mode, not going to move before Mike, Jeremy, Scott or Rena will start them up again for tomorrow's show.

Well, almost everyone.

Inside the game room, besides the golden hare, a small jerk and a pair of black eyes with white dots appear in the darkness of the room. Three seconds later, those eyes changes into normal, eyes in a ruby red color and a deep, soft chuckle leaves the golden bear's throat.

* * *

 **this is it guys. the last chapter of Facing the Past. it is finally over. it has been really fun and a challenge making this story and I thanks all of you who have been following on this journey all the way.**  
 **I might one day write a sequel to this story, but right now I would like to turn my attention on another story I have been working on.**

 **thank you for reading and I will see you guys in my future stories.**


End file.
